Castiel
by Mr.BAN
Summary: AU. After Michael's fall in the battle of Armageddon, a "new and improved" Castiel moves to heaven to restore order among the angels while trying to change them to the better. Season 4 NOW.
1. Chapter 1: The calling

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

"CASTIEL" TELLS THE STORY OF THE ANGEL WITH THE SAME NAME, WHO MOVES TO HEAVEN TO RESTORE ORDER AMONG THE ANGELS. ADVENTURE, POLITICS, ROMANCE BUT ABOVE ALL, SUPERNATURAL, ARE THE KEY PLOT ELEMENTS**.

* * *

**

**

* * *

CHAPTER I: THE CALLING**

"So I heard some rumors" a man says while leaning down a comfortable armchair and sipping some sort of alcoholic drink out of a spotless glass. Another man stands by the window, gazing outside with a worried look. "I heard that General Michael fell in the battle of Armageddon" the man continues after enjoying another sip. "Imagine that, the great Michael loosing to his little brother … so much for fearless leaders." He starts to laugh at his own thoughts with a malicious tone.

The man at the window, not sharing the other's sense of humor, turns around to face him, displaying a grim expression, obviously bothered by what he just heard. "You moron!" The armchair man freezes. "You're nothing but a maggot compared to Michael. You have no idea how great he really is … he would have snapped your neck like a twig if he would have heard you talking like that. I will snap your neck like a twig if I hear crap like that again."

"What do you think really happened?"

"Oh so you're suddenly concerned of his fate … I don't know. I have a bad feeling about it."

The two burry themselves into their own thoughts. Finishing his drink, the armchair man gets up, meticulously washes the glass and places it in the washing machine. Remembering that someone else is in the room with him, he apologizes: "Sorry, I totally forgot to give you something to drink." He receives no response. He didn't expect to. A disturbing silence installs itself between the walls of the room.

"So what other rumors have you heard?"

"What?" the distracted host asks.

"What other rumors have you heard?"

"Oh. I heard that someone has blown the horn."

"Where did you hear that?"

"From the guys down Topeka. They said it was pretty hard to miss."

"Are you sure they weren't just messing with you?"

"Come on … both them and Jefferson, Lincoln and Oklahoma City heard it. You see, it's like Kansas was first, the surrounding states after; it's spreading like news … doesn't this sound too logical to be only a prank?"

"Why would anyone blow the horn?"

"We're communicating through rumors Selaphiel, I mean doesn't that prove how low we are right now. Maybe the dominions are calling a round up for a change in the executive department. With Michael gone, there's no one in charge, its total anarchy."

"Remember Heaven?" Selaphiel says while adopting a blank stare "with its green fields and tall mountains, with giant waterfalls sprinkling into crystal clean lakes and trees of all sorts touching the blue clear sky."

"Is that how you saw it?" the host inquires curiously.

"Yeah … a long, long time ago…"

"How long have you been down here, in the trenches?"

"A very long time" Selaphiel sadly admits while casting a glance at the window. At God's orders, he left heaven and came to Earth to do his will. Since then, he has been blindly following Michael's orders without thinking of the consequences of his actions. He doesn't have a problem with faith, no, the thing bothering him the most is his desire to return to heaven and enjoy its peace once again. However, because of the newly installed anarchy due to the general's absence, he doubts the nearness of his homecoming moment.

Suddenly, a loud sound bursts out of the silence and deafens the two men, who cover their aching ears. The noise repeats itself several times, causing great agony to Selaphiel and the host. After it stops, the two shake their heads to recover from the initial shock. "It's real, they're really calling us" both say to each other. The room becomes quiet again.

* * *

Selaphiel and his friend arrive at an abandoned warehouse. Just when they thought they were alone, a handful of people appear in front of them. After they greet, they then surround a table lighted by the weakening power of a hanging lamp. The unsettled loud voices of the other men start to irritate the archangel.

"All right, all right, can we please calm down and discuss in a civilized manner?" Selaphiel's companion tries to impose order. It seems to have no effect as they continue to argue. "Can't say I didn't try."

"Enough" Selaphiel quietly declares. At his order, everyone ends any kind of sound producing action and points their attention to their commanding officer. "Now that we can all THINK CLEARLY, let's get to busyness. We all heard it right? Cause I think it would be a waste of time to dwell upon whether it was our imagination or not." The others nod in approval.

"Good. Now, next question: what do we do about it?"

"When the horn is blown that means that all angels must gather to the celestial palace, no matter what" one of them cries.

"We should do nothing. Michael's gone. What do they expect? Change of command? It's not going to do any good!" another man says.

While the group resumes their argument, Selaphiel's mind runs towards the green fields of his memories. Lately, with the apocalypse and the end drawing to a close, home is what he can think of. He sometimes found himself distracted even in the middle of a fight. He is tired but not exhausted; he just simply lost interest in this war between heaven and hell and being a good soldier, obeying every command coming from upstairs. Waking up from his conscious sleep, he again begs for silence through a gentle word.

"It looks like we have two choices: 1) we stay and do nothing, carry on with our usual day to day operations or 2) we get our asses to heaven asap. All those in favor for going … all those against…"

The majority votes in favor for. Selaphiel decides to leave his group a couple of moments before taking off to heaven. One of them goes outside and lights up a cigarette. The archangel's companion, Omiel, approaches.

"This stuff's supposed to kill humans" the man confesses while blowing smoke out of his nostrils. "I can't see why they're so bad."

"So what do you think of all this?"

"I tell you what I think. I think our boss's loosing it."

"Shut up or you'll get us both killed" Omiel snaps, frightfully watching the entrance of the warehouse.

"Relax" the other suggests with calm. "He won't hear you. In fact, he hasn't been hearing in a long time."

"The hell are you talking about?"

"He always has that look, you know, staring into nothing. He's distracted all the time like he's in another universe, hardly pays any attention to what we have to say and what's the deal with that badass attitude?"

"He's an archangel … you know how they are" Omiel defends his superior.

"No. He's old. He's been on Earth, fighting and following orders for way too long. Michael should have called him off years ago."

"If he hears you, we're both going to end up demon lunch down in the pit. Now he will not tolerate this kind of insults and neither will I."

"What happened to you Omiel? You used to be so much fun."

"It's a new world … I grew up. You should too."

The two angels stare each other in a cold manner, as if not recognizing who the other is. "Come on" Omiel points out "it's time." The other extinguishes his cigarette by throwing it down and pressing it with his shoe sole.

Omiel remembers the time he and his fellow angels disobeyed Selaphiel's orders numerous times. It was their way of having fun, completed by angering the archangel on many occasions. They were the ones who always had a problem with command and would have done everything to undermine authority. They got themselves punished once in a while but most of the time they turned out just fine and with a good laughter. Now, after the great battles for the 66 seals and the war to prevent the apocalypse, he suddenly lost interest. But he knows his team mate is right. Selaphiel isn't a 100% with them anymore, like he used to. Something is heavily distracting him.

Inside, all of them gather in a circle. "Are we sure about this?" a man from the group enunciates with doubt. Selaphiel reassures him and after pronouncing several words in Latin, he loudly says: "In Aether (In heaven). A bright light appears and envelops them, one by one. After mere seconds, they all disappear, leaving darkness to overwhelm the warehouse. Near it, hiding behind used metallic parts, a mysterious figure watches the fading light of the angels' departure. Pulling a cell phone out of her coat, she dials the first and only number on the list. After the receiver picks up, she softly whispers: "We got a problem…"


	2. Chapter 2: Crisis control

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

**

* * *

CHAPTER II: CRISIS CONTROL**

Heaven. Like most people would imagine, paradise is a masterfully made supernatural realm, endless and immeasurable. What the average human wouldn't think of is that it is separated into different parts or sections as the angels call them, each one with its own function. The largest part is represented by the Elysian Fields, the eternal resting place for all souls, both human and angel. There, the energies are automatically converted by each soul's happiest thoughts or moments in his past life, allowing the spirit to relive them again and again without keeping track of time or boredom. However, each soul is presented the Axis Mundi, a specific path which leads to The Garden of Eden, the most peaceful and pleasuring place in all of Heaven.

Beyond the Elysian Fields is the Heavenly Host Command Section. Here lie the leading parties of the angels. In a material, physical manifestation, this section can be comprehended as a gigantic, four-tower, glass office building, united at each floor by conjoining tunnels.

The uppermost section is occupied by the Celestial Palace, a massive structure surrounded by gardens and fountains, a large chain of mountains and covered by the star spangled sky of the universe. Inside, as most people would imagine is God's throne chamber: a very large hall furnished with master craftsmanship. Beautiful dining tables with golden chairs and magnificent silverware are placed sideways for grand festivities. At the chamber's end, looking over the entire hall, God's throne is located. Impressing in size and amazing in form, sculpted with numerous bas-reliefs, it is all white, signifying God's omnipotent light.

These are the most important sections of heaven, the rest serving to other purposes the angels might use.

* * *

At the command section, Adriel is in his office, checking some documents regarding staff status. The sudden arrival of the sound made by the horn startles him, causing him to throw his papers in air and fall on his back. After the noise fades away, he gets up and tries to recover his lost hearing. Stepping out of his office, he notices everyone disorientated and confused.

"What was that?" Adriel impatiently asks his secretary but gets only a raise of shoulders in return. Suspecting that it may have been the horn, he promptly orders her to announce everyone that it was only a drill. Afterwards, he heads back to his office and picks up the phone. To his surprise, it's not working. "Damn it" he curses before going to talk to his secretary again.

"Delia, the lines are dead, see if you can…"

"Send someone to make the announcement? Already ahead of you sir. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to look for the other members of the board. If anyone needs me, just tell them to make an appointment."

Adriel rushes to the elevator. He has to find the board members especially now, when the horn was blown. With the general's absence, everything is in chaos. Calling the gathering now for no apparent, solid reason, is like putting fuel on fire and Adriel knows that represents a few steps away to total anarchy. Since there is no one in charge, the board's attributes take over but its members have not reported to work. It's his job, as a dominion, to find them and install emergency status. It may be a long shot, but it's the angels' only hope of ever reorganizing. If the heavenly host collapses, both the spiritual and physical world may end up crippled.

* * *

Somewhere in hell, in the deepest underground caverns, two demons are arguing.

"I told you we should've taken the left turn."

"You couldn't even read a comic book, much less a map."

"Why are we here again?"

"On Lucifer's orders."

"Didn't he fell back in his cage after the Battle of Armageddon?"

"Yes, imbecile, but he left specific orders for us to get here, find this door and open it. Is that too much to understand?"

"Up yours!"

The two reach their destination, a large cavity with gruesome and grotesque symbols on its walls. In front of the entrance lies a wooden door.

"Did you bring the key?"

"Of course! I'm not an idiot." The demon searches himself and seems unable to find the item. The other one rolls his eyes in despair. "Ah, got it!" he says with content.

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for? Unlock the door!"

Compelling to do so, the demon gently inserts the key, turns it and unlocks the door. Grabbing the handle, he opens it. Suddenly all the symbols on the walls start to shine and whispers can be heard from everywhere. Behind the door, darkness roams. The two look at each other, wondering what will happen next. An evil laughter overwhelms the sonic atmosphere followed by a hand which comes out of the small chamber behind the door and grabs one of the demons' arms and pulls him inside. Once in, he starts to scream in agonizing pain while the other, frightened, flees, running as fast as he can …

* * *

Night engulfs the sky of Chicago. For the first time in months, it is clear of stormy clouds, the stars freely shining their light. In a back alley, a beautiful woman, dressed in black leather clothes is slowly walking, looking in every direction as if expecting something. And her intuition proves her right. Three men appear in front of her, imposing a menacing state.

"Figured I'd find you guys here" she says with a soft grin appearing on her perfectly outlined face.

"Yeah well you'll regret it" on of the men tells her, while his and the other's eyes turn black. All three lunge at her but find out she is a formidable opponent, taking them down one by one with her incredible fighting skills. Being demons, they try their powers over her. No effect. "Ops, sorry guys! You're tricks won't work on me. Now it's my turn" the woman points out before lifting her hand and throwing them feet away with her telekinesis. Deciding to finish them, she lifts both of her hands towards the demons and shoots bursts of light that kills them, leaving their hosts, however, untouched.

Just when she is about to leave, the horn sound draws her attention. Worried on what might be happening, she recites the incantation that permits an angel to transport to heaven and disappears, leaving traces of vanishing light. Behind a dumpster hides the same cloaked figure that witnessed Selaphiel's teleport…

* * *

* * *

K, I know you're expecting Castiel ... he will show up ... I wouldn't have it any other way, I promise. Pls, just bear with me. Your patience will be rewarded. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3: Investigation

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

**

* * *

CHAPTER III: INVESTIGATION**

The beautiful, black-leather dressed woman arrives at the Command Section. She intends on visiting Adriel, the dominion in charge with the North American garrisons. Reaching his office, she is stopped by his secretary: "I'm sorry but Mr. Adriel is not here."

"Why were we called off? We were in the middle of a case."

"I don't know but I can get you a hearing."

"No, I'll just wait until he arrives" the woman admits. The secretary tries to point her to the waiting area but her attention is drawn by Selaphiel, spinning on a desk chair. Stunned by his presence, she gathers up the strength and approaches to talk to him.

"Wow, the great Selaphiel. Never thought I'd meet you face to face."

The archangel lifts his face from the ground to notice her gorgeous expression. "Ellen … from Chicago garrison. Shouldn't you be on a big case instead of answering crazy pranks like these?"

"Is that what you consider it?" Ellen says while sitting on a desk.

"The horn hasn't been blown since God was in heaven. Since He is not here, I'm guessing someone has a huge sense of humor … that will likely get him killed."

"Well, we'll never know until we try to find out" the woman suggests.

"Are you suggesting we should start an investigation on our own?"

"Why not? Besides, I always wanted to work with the great Selaphiel."

This idea pleases the archangel's ears. Although he thinks of the calling as a prank, he can't deny the fact that he is overjoyed of being in heaven again. If he stays outside Adriel's office, his superior will probably reassign him back to Earth and the last thing he wants is to leave. Accepting Ellen's offer will buy him more time in paradise, even if he has to work. So he agrees and they both head to the Celestial Palace, where the horn is located.

* * *

"Well let's see: Azazel's dead, Alastair's dead, Lilth's dead, I'm not even going to mention our dad Lucifer … what the hell are we going to do next?"

Five demons are discussing in a dark wooden and empty room. The windows are covered, allowing however small glimpses of light coming from bursting thunders outside. The air is typically that of hell: heated, filled with smell of burned flesh and blood. The room houses only a table and a torch above it. The demons stand in the middle, unrolling a heated dispute.

"So what? You going to proclaim yourself leader?" the demon named Alice confronts the first.

"Oh shut up Alice" a massive possessed man shouts at her. "We all know how slow you are."

"You know what they say Malakay" Alice defends herself "brains are better than brawns!"

"You better watch it you filthy bitch, I can tear you apart with my bear hands!"

"Bring it bonehead!"

Everyone starts to shout, arguing so loudly, not even the thunders outside can be heard anymore. They are interrupted by the surviving demon that opened the door in the caverns. After entering the room, its host, gasping loudly, collapses in front of them, exhausted by the intensity of his run. The others recognize him, as they were the ones who sent him in the first place to complete Lucifer's task.

"There is idiot number one. Where's number two?"

Before they can speculate on the answer to the question, they all hear a maniacal laughter coming from outside the door. When it stops, a low pitched, double voice starts to speak to them: "I … dismantled him…" In the room steps in a grotesque humanoid creature with large horns on the back of his head, a disfigured human face with sharpened teeth, goat eyes, spikes coming out of his back and shoulders, the latter covered by enormous unfolded bat wings. A black-silver armor hides his dark skin tone and well built up body musculature. The five demons are horrified by what they see. The beast approaches majestically and says: "Allow me to introduce myself … I am Belial!"

* * *

Selaphiel and Ellen make their way to the Celestial Palace with great ease. However, at the palace entrance they are stopped by two cherubims holding lances: "Please state the nature of your visit!"

"I am Selaphiel! Don't make me order you to let us pass!"

"We beg forgiveness sir, but on Noria's orders, we must question every visitor's intentions and notify her."

"Well then tell her Selaphiel wishes to see her."

The cherubim guard complies and sends the other to transmit the message to their superior. He quickly returns and tells them that Noria agreed to give them a hearing. On the way to her office, while admiring the decorations of the palace, Ellen and the archangel share their knowledge on the character Noria.

"So have you heard of her?" Ellen inquires.

"Yeah but not here. I remember her being somewhere in accounting. Michael must have been pretty desperate with the Apocalypse if he decided to make these kinds of cutbacks at Command."

"Was she good?"

"Yeah, she's good with numbers. Not the place I would make her work here but anyway …"

They both arrive in front of Noria's office. Her secretary nicely waves them in. Upon entering, they are a bit disappointed by the size of the chamber. Small, furnished with a library, a couple of cabinets, a couch and the desk, the room impresses only in simplicity. Noria, who possesses a beautiful woman with green eyes and blonde hair, lifts her view from the computer screen to her guests.

"Ah … to what do I owe the honor of the great Selaphiel's visit … and you're Ellen right? From Chicago garrison."

Selaphiel and Ellen are more than pleased by Noria's spoiling tone. The archangel's soul is touched by her calm and soft voice, inducing him in a dreamy state. Waking up and remembering the reason why he and Ellen went there, he asks Noria if they can see the horn. The manager of the seraphims and cherubims agrees and walks them to the balcony where it is kept.

"Where were the guards?" Ellen demands to know.

"At their posts. They were on patrol all the time before the horn was blown. It's like they all had a blackout and don't remember nothing."

Selaphiel approaches the horn, trying to sense something that might give them a hint to the perpetrator's identity.

"Do you sense anything?" Ellen asks.

"Nothing … just residuals" the archangel confesses with a groan.

"Same here" Noria interferes. "Our preliminary investigation showed us nothing. Whoever it was, it was definitely a pro … covered its tracks annoyingly well.

All three look at each other, confused…

* * *

The woman that witnessed the angels' teleport to heaven arrives in cheap motel room, outside Chicago. She takes her coat off, opens a laptop and engages an audio/video conference with a concealed person. "Reporting as requested" she says with a smile rising on her lips …


	4. Chapter 4: Leadership

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

**

* * *

CHAPTER IV: LEADERSHIP**

The five demons are curiously staring at the creature named Belial, who is sitting on a chair, leaning his legs against the table. The question that fills their thoughts is how such a thing can exist. Belial, getting bored by the silence, gets up and addresses them: "All right … time to get to busyness." His double voice frightens the others.

"What is it that you want?" Malakay dares to ask.

Belial starts laughing, revealing his fangs. "What do I want? The same thing as you: power … unending power and domination over the entire universe."

"So? What the hell are you doing here? What do you want with us?" Alice addresses him.

"You are the most influential demons in hell. If you want, you could unite everyone into one massive army."

One of the demons, Lester, realizing the alliance Belial speaks and fearing that he may loose control over his share of demons, promptly refuses and insults the beast: "I don't understand why we're listening to this freak show instead of doing something more important." However, when he looked at the creature, his courage was impaled by Belial's motionless smile and by his stare. In mere seconds, the beast grabs his throat, strangulating him with immense strength.

"You fool. You're nothing but a maggot. You can't see past your own doubts and that's why you'll never lead" Belial lectures him before throwing him on the ground. "This goes to all of you. Look at yourselves. Pathetic. What have you done since daddy went back in his cage? Nothing. You only wasted time in this room arguing about control."

The others have no response to the beast's accusations. He is more than right and the confidence with which he speaks pushes them to admittance.

"All right, if you're so smart tell us: what should we do?" Alice inquires.

"Like I said before. You have done nothing because you were too busy stabbing each other in the back. Divided, you fail. Yet, if you stand united, work as a team, the opportunities are enormous."

"I get it" Malakay interferes "we all unite, work as a team, but under you, right?"

"I will be the one who keeps this new project alive. You all report to me, follow my orders and…"

"Or else what?" Lester, getting up from the ground, questions Belial. The same expression can be read on the other's face. To prove his point and make a success out of his plan, Belial lifts his hand and starts choking all of them with his powers. "Don't you see? This is exactly my point? Instead of doing your job, you all focus on yourselves, on how to be number one, how to be over the others … pointless effort. If you would have proceeded as a team, the war with the angels would have been won a long time ago." The beast lets go of the choke, watching how they struggle to recover their breaths. "Now, are you with me or not?"

* * *

At the Heavenly Host Command Section, a massive crowd gathers outside. Angels from across the universe and from Earth have arrived, answering the horn's call. The security detail, comprised out of virtues, is standing at the entrance, prepared for an outbreak at every moment. Adriel, who managed to find several board members, appears at the lowest floor balcony and speaks to the crowd:

"My fellow angels, the sound of the horn was only a drill, a test." The crowd starts shows itself displeased at the dominion's message. "Please, we must keep calm and order … especially in these times when our general is no longer with us." To everything Adriel says the angels have a different and a more aggressive reaction. He fears he will definitely lose control and a riot will be at hand. Suddenly, Selaphiel appears beside him, joined by the lovely Ellen. The archangel addresses the crowd which makes complete silence to be able to hear what he has to say.

"My brothers, times are hard. Michael is gone, our system is falling … the Heavenly Host is collapsing. However, none of that matters if we loose our faith in each other. We mustn't. We mustn't let anyone to divide us; we have to trust each other. In these dark times, we are all that we have. So my brothers, I ask of your patience. Allow me time to find out the identity of the one who deceived you and I promise … I will bring him to justice, no matter what the cost."

The crowd starts to cheer and chant Selaphiel's name. He managed to stop a possible outbreak and convinced everyone to trust in his mission. Despite any negative circumstances, an archangel will always have the greatest respect from all the angels and his word highly valued. That is why the crowd dissipates, some going to the Elysian Fields, others entering the Command building.

From the balcony, Selaphiel, Ellen, Adriel and the board make their way to the conference room. Once there, they begin to discuss he current situation.

"And what happens if you don't find the perpetrator?" a board member asks.

"He has to" Adriel responses "there's no other way!"

"This is a long shot," the same member "we need martial law!"

"Are you crazy?" Ellen snaps not without realizing she insulted a superior. "I'm sorry but with all due respect sir, we can't. I mean judging by the way that crowd was manifesting itself, a martial law declaration will be like the last drop. It's too dangerous."

"Since when does Ellen from Chicago garrison started giving orders to the board?"

"She's right" Selaphiel confesses. "Imagine the reaction of all our brethren when they found out we've just passed to severe leadership regime. Not a good option."

"What we need is a new general" Adrel reflects out loud "…yeah, someone who can give back everyone the notion of order again."

Ellen points her view to Selaphiel. The rest, thinking the same, start to stare at the archangel too. Noticing this, he abruptly refuses.

"Why not?" the woman is curious. "That crowd really listened to you and trusted you. You're the most powerful angel in heaven at the moment … you're perfectly capable of leading because you have experience with your team … I don't see any reason why you shouldn't do it."

"Look" the archangel explains "I may have led a garrison but from there to being the commander of the Host of Heaven … I'm sorry but that's a way too big coat for me."

"At least until we can find someone else" the board members beg Selaphiel. His answer is still no.

After the meeting is over, Selaphiel and Ellen walk side by side.

"It is not a big coat for you!" Ellen says. "What are you afraid of?"

"Look, leadership is complicated all right. No matter what you try to do, things will always turn out bad. I don't want to be a scapegoat when that happens. And plus, Michael was commander a very longtime. Don't you think at the first sign of trouble, everyone will start to blame me, because they don't know me?"

"That's really not what's bothering you, isn't it?"

The archangel avoids answering and leaves her to wonder on the reasons why he turned down so fast a great honor. She decides she has to find out and determine him to accept the general position. There is no one else and time is running out along with the other angels' patience.

* * *

Somewhere in an unknown forest, a figure hidden by the darkness of the night, kneels and, while staring at the stars, crosses his palms and starts to prey:

"Father, I took a road I'm not sure I'll cross. I don't know what to do or how to do. Give me strength to overcome my weaknesses, defeat my fears and doubts. Help my brothers to do the same. Please look over them and protect them. They're very confused right now and need you the most … I need you the most. I beg of your guidance and your wisdom. Help me to achieve my goal. I don't know how."

The figure slowly gets up, makes the cross sign and vanishes …


	5. Chapter 5: Looking after the lambs

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR ... IS FINALLY HERE.

* * *

**

* * *

CHAPTER V: LOOKING AFTER THE LAMBS**

Raphael watches how the morning sun shines upon the innocent leaves of the forest. As the birds start singing, small breezes tickle the tree barks and make the branches shiver. The archangel takes a few steps ahead and stops, feeling a presence behind him. As he turns around, he notices Castiel, the angel that imprisoned him in a holy fire circle a year ago. Displaying a somber expression, Catiel stares Raphael in the eyes as if pleading to be heard.

"Castiel" the archangel pronounces his name while trying to hold his anger "are you the one who summoned me here?" Earlier, Raphael received an anonymous invitation at the exact spot where he is now. However, curiosity turns to barely controllable rage when he discovers Castiel is behind it. Last time they met, he was humiliated by the angel. Now, the perfect opportunity presents itself for payback.

"Yes, I called you Raphael. I need your help." Castiel confesses.

"Why would you believe I'd help you? You do know we have something to finish, right?" the archangel reminds him.

"Please let's not do this now. We don't have time!" Castiel points out.

"Oh we have plenty" Raphael corrects him and tries to use his telekinesis to choke the angel. To his surprise, he finds the action to posses little effect as Castiel doesn't even blink. Shocked, the archangel turns to his main power: electricity, firing waves of lighting towards the angel. After he stops, he doesn't see his enemy's body. Castiel appears behind him, untouched.

"What are you?" Raphael asks amazed.

"I'm just _new and improved_. Now are we done here so we can get to more essential aspects?"

The archangel can't believe what he just witnessed. A mere foot soldier survived his attacks with great ease. Impossible, by his knowledge. Yet here they stand, in a totally new and awkward situation.

"What do you want from me?" Raphael wants to know.

"I want you to round up all the angels who haven't answered the call and look after them."

"What makes you think I'm just going to listen to you?"

"Don't you think they'll need it with the disorganization we're experiencing these days? Do you really want to leave them like this, unguided and confused? Alone? In danger?"

"If you're so eager why don't you do it?"

"Because I fell, I rebelled. They won't listen to me. You on the other hand, are an archangel. They'll follow you blindly."

Raphael takes a moment to contemplate on Castiel's proposal. All the things he said were true and all the angels who stood behind after the call are sitting ducks for all sorts of dangers. He accepts but not without telling the angel that he is doing it for the rest, not because he told him to. Before they split, Raphael expresses one of his hunches: "You're the one who blew the horn, aren't you?" Castiel doesn't answers and disappears.

* * *

Slowly walking to the fridge, dragging his slippers on the floor, Chuck yawns and curses the neighbors' dog for waking him up. He grabs a slice of pepperoni pizza from the refrigerator and heads to the table to take a sip out of the opened can of diet coke. Just when he's about to swallow the food, Raphael appears and startles him, causing him to scream and throw the pizza in air which falls back on his head. Realizing that no ordinary man invaded his house, he starts to back up and plead for mercy.

"Relax Charles, I'm not going to hurt you" Raphael tries to calm him down.

"Wait a minute" Chuck says, recognizing the archangel's kind "you're one of the angels, aren't you? Oh God please don't hurt me!"

"I will not. I am the one who protects you. My name is Raphael."

"Wait … you're my archangel?"

"I'm not yours. I just simply was assigned to keep an eye on you."

"What do you want?"

"I need you to give me some info about certain angels" Raphael hands him a list "I'm looking for them."

"I hate to break it to you but I don't know anything anymore … not since the Battle of Armageddon. You're people stopped sending me dreams."

"Yes but you still know their last location. Please! I would have done it myself but I don't know where to look. You on the other hand do."

Chuck is touched by Raphael's pleads and decides to aid him in his search. He asks for an amount of time so that he can remember the location of the angels on the list.

* * *

Somewhere in the parking lot of an unknown building, what appears to be a special operations, tactical team is being briefed. The one who presents them the details of the mission is a tall man, dressed in a long coat and wearing large boots. The members of the team are paying close attention.

"Now remember. Your weapons were upgraded just for this specific mission. Do not hesitate. Shoot to kill! Once the mission is complete, round up the bodies and dispose of them. Do not, I repeat, do not engage in any other fight. Stick to your tasks. Move out!"

The soldiers go in a black van which leaves the parking lot. Having been left behind, the man pulls out his cell and calls his superior, reporting the mission has begun.

* * *

In the Elysian Fields, Selaphiel stands on the peak of a mountain, looking down on a beautiful valley. The sound of falling water coming from nearby brings peace to all his torments. However, when Ellen appears behind him, the worries come back. She watches the view created by the archangel's happy thoughts and admires it.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Selaphiel says, approved by the woman's nod. "It's just how I remember it before I left heaven."

Ellen, recollecting the reason of her presence along side him, asks: "Why won't you accept? And don't start that _leadership is complicated_ crap. I know that's not the reason why you're letting it go."

The archangel turns his back on her, as if trying to avoid at all cost her question. "Come on, you can trust me. Tell me what's wrong" again Ellen tries to make him confide in her.

"A long time ago I lost someone under my command. He was a good friend of mine and I sent him right to his death, knowingly."

"That can't be true."

"It is" Selaphiel faces her, displaying anger in his voice "we all knew it was an impossible mission and I still sent him. I killed him."

"Still it's not your fault." Ellen gets closer to comfort him.

"I lived with this guilt since then and I'm not going through it again. I'm not!"

Ellen hugs him to relieve him of the pain and sorrow. Afterwards, they look each other in the eyes and gently approach lips. They share a passionate kiss and at its end, one still craving after the other, they start to make love, being bothered by no one.

* * *

Raphael returns to Chuck's place to get the whereabouts on the angels. Just when he is about to leave, he senses a strange disturbance coming from the house. Behind a rug, he discovers a strange symbol that he right away recognizes.

"What is that?" the human asks frightened, unaware on how the sign got there.

"It's a listening spell. Like a wire tab. Someone has been spying on you!"

Raphael destroys the sign, not without making a mess out of Chuck's floor. Realizing the angels he is looking for are in peril, he quickly teleports to their location.

"Thank you!" Chuck ironically appreciates what the archangel has done to his floor.

* * *

The lost angels are standing by for new orders inside an old apartment building in Phoenix. The receptionist is on the look out for every possible threat, ready to warn the others who are hiding on every floor. Suddenly, the black van parks outside the entrance. The team inside enters the building and at the sight of the receptionist, point their guns and shoot him. Naturally, usual bullets can't harm an angel but this time, they kill him, causing bursts of light to come out his moth and eyes. The team proceeds to the first floor when they are attacked by the angels, who sensed their presence. Despite their efforts, the special ops soldiers manage to take several of them down.

Just then, a bright light appears, blinding the humans. Castiel places himself between them and his brethren. The team discovers that their weapons have no effect on him. With one hand wave, Castiel makes them disappear. Raphael arrives shortly after. After the angels recover from the attack, they thank Castiel for saving them, forgetting and forgiving his rebellion.

On the roof of the building, Castiel and Raphael discuss.

"I understand I summoned you here for help" the archangel begins "but how did you outran me?"

"That's not important. What is important is that the angels in this building are all right."

"Why have you done this? Why do you all of a sudden care about your kind after you rebelled?"

"I never stopped caring about my kind. The only reason I rebelled was to save them. I died for them and I would gladly do it again."

"Then how come you came back, twice as strong?"

"I think Father might have had something to do with it."

"God?" Raphael repeats shocked, unable to grasp the Lord's interference into one little angel's life and not his. And he believes Castiel too because no one else would have had the ability to empower the angel like that than God. Surpassing the thought, he determines that if God is on Castiel's side then he should be to. "Now what?" he impatiently asks.

"Now" Castiel answers while looking at the stars "now I'm going to become general…"


	6. Chapter 6: Executive positions

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

**

* * *

CHAPTER VI: EXECUTIVE POSITIONS**

Selaphiel and Ellen are lying down the grass, facing the cloudless sky. She leans her head on her hand and inquires about the circumstances the archangel's guilt was born. Selaphiel turns his view to meet hers and, thinking it might be a good thing to let all his dark feelings out, starts to tell her everything.

"Everyone liked Timmy … no matter what, when times were hard, you would look at Timmy to cheer you up with a joke and a good laughter. He was a good soldier, always obeyed orders but the problem he had was that he used to screw things up. He wasn't that bright and he made mistakes plenty of times. Despite that, he was the soul of the garrison and everyone loved his innocence."

"So what went wrong?" Ellen demanded the point.

"One day we received orders to take down a demon hideout. Easy right? No. The demons were hiding in the governor's office. One small sign of the paranormal and the humans would have begun a massive crisis which would involve the press, the National Guard's presence and many more. And you know Michael's policy about staying in the dark with humans. So it only depended on us whether it was an easy or very difficult job."

"Then what happened?"

"Well, we got in the building, we killed a couple of them when all of a sudden the alarm started to rang. Timmy, in a struggle with a demon, accidentally set it off. We were forced to flee because the people there would have noticed us and called security which would, action which would warn the demons about our presence. The thing is that already happened and the mission was a complete failure. Back home, we had a huge fight. Everyone was blaming Timmy, I was worried of the consequences we would have to suffer; only Timmy stood in a corner, repeating _I'm sorry_ on and on. And that's were I come in?"

"What did you do?"

"I told him to step up, stop wining and be the soldier he should be. I was angry; I didn't realize what I was saying. I told him that the only way he can repent for his mistake is to go alone and finish the job. The others took this idea so blindly … I guess we all had a part in his death but I played the lead role. He agreed and went back at night all by himself. A few moments after his departure, I cleared my head of the anger and felt sorry for sending him alone. I knew I had to go after him and bring him back. Too late. Turned out the demons called for reinforcements and they were prepared. I found him tortured and beaten to death. I quickly grabbed him and teleported home. He died in my arms… After that day, the garrison changed forever. No one was the same."

Ellen grabs his hand and kisses him. "I know it's hard, but right now we need you … we need someone to lead us and you're the one who is best suited for the job."

"How can I? How can I lead if I spent all the time worrying about the next angel who dies on my command? What will happen then?"

"I trust you. It was a hard experience but you've learned from it. You're stronger now. Please Selaphiel!"

Touched by her confidence in him, the archangel confesses that first he must find the one who blew the horn and bring him to justice and then think about accepting the position of general. After she accepts, they both kiss again.

* * *

Castiel and Raphael are trying to determine how the humans' weapons killed angels. Castiel sticks his fingers into the receptionist and pulls out the bullet. "This is made from an angel's blade" he says while the archangel tries to figure out why would all of a sudden are the humans so interested in angels. He remembers Castiel's plan and asks: "Do you really think you're going to succeed in becoming general?"

"I believe that's the reason why God resurrected me and made me more powerful."

"Yeah but the board is not going to so happy about it. Especially if the rumors are true."

"I know what the rumors say. I know that Selaphiel is in heaven."

"So what makes you so sure you're more capable to lead than him?"

"Because I changed while I lived among humans. I learned so many from them."

"What could those roaches possibly teach you?"

"A lot. They thought me that family is more important than everything else. They showed me it's all right to be afraid, to be scared out of your mind as long as you have someone who cares for you. But the most important thing I learned from them is that love is the strongest force in the universe. If all the angels would embrace it, we would have the power to make everything batter … they way our father intended to."

Impressed by Castiel's speech, even though not believing every word of it, Raphael's confidence in the angel grows. "You do have a plan right? You're not going to barge in there and say you're the new general?"

"Actually …"

* * *

A man, dressed with a tuxedo covered by a black coat, holding a briefcase, enters his office building. The door man greets him with respect but he doesn't even mind to say hello back. He quickly takes the elevator, hurrying to get to his office. However, when the doors open to the respective floor, he finds all the people there killed. Blood was everywhere: on the floor, on the ceiling, on papers and desk while the stench of decaying bodies filled the hall. He rushes to his office but sees outside his secretary's body hanging upside down, with her stomach opened. The man carefully moves past her. He gets inside his office only to see someone standing in his chair, covered in darkness.

"My, my, my Jenkins … you are so rude to your employs. Not to worry, I killed them all so you won't be bothered anymore" the stranger speaks, with an out of this world voice.

"Who are you?" the man asks with a shivering voice.

"Come now Jenkins. You know my kind. Your secret department has being studying it for a long time."

"You're an angel?"

The one standing on the chair turns on the lights, revealing his monstrous face and shouting: "Do I look like an angel to you?" Jenkins falls on the floor feeling every part of his body filled with fear. The creature introduces itself as Belial, telling him that from now on, it will be his new boss. The man tries to run but lacks the strength to do so. He is like a statue, witnessing the abnormality that stands at his desk.

* * *

The Heavenly Host's board members gather in a new meeting to discuss on how to proceed now that Selaphiel has turned them down. One of them suggests that Raphael may be a solution but neither of them know where he is. Putting someone else other than an archangel as general will cause great dissatisfaction among the angels. They decide a new form of executive command must be established. Their meeting is interrupted by Adriel's secretary who announces them that he has a visitor who needs to see him urgent. He tells her to go back and put whoever came to wait till the meeting is over. However, the visitor, who turns out to be Raphael, walks in the conference room.

"Forgive me Raphael, I didn't know …" Adriel apologizes.

"Later Adriel. Right now I'm here with a proposal. I know you want to offer me the position of general but I'm going to have to refuse."

"May I ask why?"

"Because there is someone else, far more suited for the job than me."

"Who could it possibly be?"

After Adriel finishes his question, Castiel walks in the conference room. The board members begin to display a shocked expression at the angel's sight…


	7. Chapter 7: The solution

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

So I'm thinking about a real, live cast for the characters. I've got a couple of ideas but I'm not sure. What would you suggest?

* * *

**

* * *

CHAPTER VII: THE SOLUTION**

As Selaphiel and Ellen return to the conference room of the Command Section, they begin to notice everyone have gathered outside. "What's going on?" Ellen asks a man who tells her that Raphael is back. "Raphael is back?" Selaphiel says while showing great content. Making their way in through the crowd, they discover the archangel along with Castiel is attending the board meeting. When they see each other, the archangels' joy is without comprehension. Ignoring everyone else who's in the room, they shake hands and hug.

Meanwhile, Castiel stares at Ellen. He suddenly finds himself mesmerized by her beauty. They cross eyes, the woman only throwing a glimpse at the angel. He studies her from top to bottom, impressed and overwhelmed by the feeling he's experiencing. He saw gorgeous women on Earth when he was with Dean but nothing compares to Ellen. Her perfectly formed face with its soft skin, light green eyes and delicate lips, completed by a well shaped body forces Castiel to keep admiring her. However, he returns to focus on the reason of his visit.

"It's been a long time brother" Selaphiel says.

"Too long indeed" Raphael agrees.

"What's going on?" Selaphiel inquires, looking at Castiel.

"Your brother Raphael has a bizarre proposal. He wants this traitor, this rebel to be our new general" Adriel updates the archangel.

"Is this true" Selaphiel asks his sibling.

"I know how it sounds but you have to trust me, he is the right one for the job."

"I beg your pardon Raphael" Ellen interferes "what makes you so sure of that?"

"Because he's … different. He didn't betray us … he just refused … "

"He betrayed his own kind for the humans. That makes him a rebel and he should be punished!" one of the board members interrupts him.

"You dare interrupt me?" Raphael says while displaying his electric wings. The member quietly faces the ground and whispers apologies. After calming down, Raphael continues where he left off. "As I was saying, he risked his life for us. Does that mean he's a traitor or someone who doesn't want to be apart of something wrong?"

"His actions speak for himself" Ellen points out.

"If he doesn't care, then why would he contact me to warn me the danger the angels who remained on Earth were in? Why would he save them? And …"

While Raphael is trying to convince the others, Castiel worries more and more about the team who attacked the angels. Who were they? And how could they possibly have gotten their hands on an angel's blade? By the way they were equipped Castiel suspects they were financed which means that they are apart of a larger contingent. A new threat rises for the celestials. He realizes he has to deal with this situation fast so he can move his focus to this mysterious foe.

"All right Raphael … but tell us, why should we place a simple angel as general instead of an archangel." Adriel asks.

"How about because my word as an archangel says so" Raphael firmly articulates with sparks coming from his eyes. "Trust me, there's nothing simple about Castiel."

"Even if what you say is true" Ellen states her opinion "the angels will be furious when they'll find out the general is not Selaphiel, you, or any other archangel. We will have riots on our hands."

Everyone adopts silence, thinking on what course of action is best to follow. Ellen looks in Selaphiel's eyes and suggests that she doesn't like this. He on the other hand is confused, torn between trusting his brother and punishing Castiel. The board members stare at the papers which show the current number of angels that have arrived in heaven lately. They are scared to think of anything close to a solution to this situation. Castiel turns to the window, watching the clouds as they pass by. The stillness of the room is broken by Raphael, who states that he found something that might work: "What do you say about a fight?"

"What are you talking about brother?"

"A fight between you and Castiel. Whoever wins gets the position of general."

"No!" Ellen refuses. Raphael's eyes shine of electricity again, at an attempt to show he will not tolerate being contradicted. She continues: "We're the Heavenly Host … we're not humans to act that primitive!"

"At the way things are going, right now we're as primitive as we can get. Let's do it" Adriel accepts, along with the rest of the board members. For them, Raphael's solution represents a good turnabout. More than sure of the archangel's victory, they prepare for Selaphiel's installation as general. As for Raphael, he counted on Castiel's new powers when he made his proposition. He respects his brother but he took an oath to himself to help Castiel. Selaphiel thinks this is a good opportunity to punish the rebel and give the angels something to believe in.

The only one who doesn't approve this turn of events is Ellen. Her new feelings for the archangel prevent her from accepting Raphael's idea, even if she knows it is the only reasonable choice. Upon witnessing Castiel alone, she goes to confront him. At her sight, he starts being nervous.

"I don't know what you're up to or how did you got Raphael to be on your side but I'm warning you … I've got my eyes on you and at the first sign of you messing things up, I'll turn the entire Host on you. Do you understand?"

After that she leaves. Castiel feels sad for experiencing so much disbelief. Taking advantage of being alone, he crosses his hands and starts to pray. It became custom to him and every time he felt he was losing ground, he turned to his father.

* * *

Noria drank her coffee and is now cleaning up the papers and files on her desk. She is in a hurry, anxious to see what is going on at the Command Section. She heard, through rumors of course, that Raphael was back and that the board had established two candidates for the position of general. She places the files in the cabinet, locks it and throws the key in one of her desk drawers. Taking her coat, she walks out of her office announcing her secretary that she will be gone and that she should be announced only if it's an emergency.

Teleporting herself to the Command Section, she finds out about the fight and the two candidates. What bothers her isn't the fight, but the fighters. How can they put an angel to face Selaphiel? She knows she has to talk to Castiel and get to the bottom of this strange decision.

She finds the angel on a couch, praying. He lifts his view and barely recognizes her. After they greet, Noria goes right to the point. She asks Castiel why he is doing this, other than the fact that he has a death wish. He explains her everything. How God resurrected him twice and empowered him, how he learned love and compassion from humans like Dean, Sam, Bobby, and how he rebelled because he didn't believe in Michael's ways. Noria listens carefully and actually believes him. There is something about him that just hints her to trust him.

* * *

After the stressful meeting, Selaphiel and Ellen returned to the Elysian Fields. Ellen tries to persuade the archangel to not go along with the charade and think of another plan.

"Why are you so against it?" Selaphiel curiously inquires.

"Because it is primitive and not right."

"Yeah right."

"What?"

"I don't know … I just think you're full of crap."

"Shut up … am not!"

"Come on, tell me the real reason!"

"I just … I wouldn't want anything to happen to you that's all."

"Ohh, you're just worried about me … I didn't know you care so much" Selaphiel says while embracing her with his arms.

"Don't push it" Ellen warns him while starting to laugh, tickled by the archangel. "That's it, now you've really made me angry!" They start to chase each other, playing like children in love.

* * *

One of the board members, sending everyone from his floor to the Elysian Fields, confides in the solitude of his office, sinking in his comfortable desk chair. Just when he closes his eyes to meditate, he hears a noise coming from outside. He checks but finds the floor empty as he requested. Returning to his desk, he hears the same sound again. Exiting his office to search for the source, he finds the elevator doors opening and closing, like they are broken. He closes them and returns to his office. To his surprise, he finds all the papers from his desk on the floor. Realizing he is not alone he goes to one of his desk drawers to get his blade. When he approaches, he notices that the drawer has already been opened and the blade is missing. Without making another move, the steel of the blade penetrates his throat and kills him. After his celestial light appears and vanishes, marking his death, he falls on the ground, his wings displaying themselves…


	8. Chapter 8: Murder and mayhem

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

I know this chapter is kinda long but it'll be worth it trust me. Next chapter: Castiel vs Selaphiel.

* * *

Oh ... here is my idea for the cast: Castiel - Misha Collins (of course), Ellen - Kristin Kreuk, Selaphiel - Joe Flanigan, Noria - Jennifer Morrison, Raphael - Demore Barnes and Adriel - David Tennant.

You might have a different opinion but this is how I see it.

* * *

* * *

**CHAPTER VIII: MURDER AND MAYHEM**

The employees working on floor 45 return to duty after their short break. To their horror, they find their boss killed in his own office. Adriel is called shortly after, bringing an entire squadron of virtues to investigate. Raphael and Castiel make their appearance as well, hoping to assist. They are followed by Selaphiel and Ellen. Noria arrives at the crime scene as well. Everyone gathers to witness what some time ago was impossible: murder in heaven. As Adriel correctly deduces, only an angel who knows this floor very well and the board member's office could have done it. All eyes are pointed the secretary but she says she was in the Elysian Fields. Her alibi is confirmed by the other angels who accompanied her.

Adriel, who is acting board leader, realizes he has a crisis on his hands. Beyond the moral obligation to find the murderer he has to deal with the public opinion. If even the central authorities of the Heavenly Host are not safe, what does that mean for the rest of the angelic population? And by now he is sure the rumor is spreading as fast as a celestial could fly. He has to reassure all the angels who are in heaven that the situation is being handled and that there is nothing to worry about.

Noticing that everyone who came there wants to help with finding the killer, Raphael makes another suggestion: "If we work together we have a better chance of finding the murderer." After they accept, a new team is formed to solve the case: Castiel, Selaphiel, Ellen, Noria and Raphael. Castiel suggests that someone should talk to all the employees who worked under the late board member's command. Ellen volunteers and goes right away. The angel discovers he still gets the same reactions to her presence. What are they? And what do they mean? Castiel contemplates on these questions as he stares at her but while she leaves. Raphael, observing his behavior, smacks him on the head.

Entering the crime scene, the office, Selaphiel and his brother try to see if they can sense something coming from the killer.

"He's definitely confused … I'm getting mixed feelings of both enthusiasm and rage" Raphael describes the perpetrator's personality. Selaphiel agrees and adds: "He thinks he's doing the right thing."

"No" Castiel interferes "he knows that what he has done is wrong. But he can't help it. It's like an addiction. He started on this road, fully knowing the consequences and now he is doing everything he can to cross it … it's his only goal." Castiel feels like he's describing himself.

"How would you know?" Selaphiel asks.

"Can't you sense it? It's all over the room."

Looking deeper, the archangels discover that he is right. Selaphiel remains speechless. How could a mere angel posses the ability to sense angelic residual. He starts to believe there is something strange about him.

"I'm useless here … I'm going to go talk to the secretary" Noria says. "She knows all about his schedule, all about his program, his meetings … maybe we can find something there."

* * *

It took a while for a large crowd of angels to gather outside the Command building. Adriel send messengers to summon them, since communications are down. It infuriates him how low they have fallen and the fact that he has to talk to an upset crowd makes him even angrier. He steps on the balcony and receives a clear hostile reaction.

"Please, we must keep calm. I assure you the killer will be found and punished. Both Selaphiel and Raphael are working on the case. I know they would want for you to remain unalarmed and avoid the birth of any crisis. I beg of you. We're living in hard times … we must be united against any obstacle fate throws at us."

The angels quiet down, realizing that Adriel is right. They return to the Elysian Fields. After a very stressful moment of his existence, the dominion takes remains alone on the balcony to relax. It was the second time he addressed an angry crowd and he most certainly didn't like it. The new general has to take his place really fast or else the Host of Heaven will suffer even more degrading downfalls.

* * *

Ellen is talking to three employees. Two men and a woman carefully listen to her questions and try to answer as truthfully as possible.

"So do you know of any enemies Mr. Randall might have had?"

"No" the woman responds "maybe … I don't know. He was very … curmudgeon at times."

"So you're saying that he had the attitude capable of making enemies."

"Yes. But he wasn't bad. He never intended to hurt anyone … it's just the way he was."

"What about Christie?"

"The secretary?"

"Yes. Has she ever had any conflict with him?"

"We don't know" one of the men answers. "They had a typical boss-secretary relationship. And I'm sure she's not capable of murder."

"Is that your official statement?" Ellen ironically asks.

In the mean time, Noria spots Christie in the kitchen, drinking coffee. Upon seeing her, the secretary offers her a cup but she politely refuses. They both sit down, the cherubim and seraphim manager trying to determine if she is the killer type.

"Yes, I did know he was holding his blade in his desk drawer but that doesn't mean I killed him."

"Do you suspect anyone?"

"No! Despite his personality, Randall was a good superior and a good angel. He didn't deserve to die."

"Yeah well … tell that to the killer."

* * *

After completing their tasks, everyone returns to the conference room to share what they've found out. Adriel confesses that he has managed to buy enough time from the angel population. "If none of the employees did it and if Christie's not responsible than who is?" he demands an answer from the newly formed team. Raphael states that they have to do extensive search on his background because the present had revealed nothing to them. One of the board members, Orion, suggests that they're wasting time and that the murder is another sign for them to install martial law.

"No!" Castiel stands against it. "What different are we from the demons if we rule by force and fear?"

"You're just saying that because you want to be general" Orion starts speculating. "All we know is you could be the one doing, setting someone up so you can collect the credits and become our leader faster!"

Orion's words impale Castiel's heart. His later comparison of himself with the killer completed by the board member's accusations makes him doubt his mission. Maybe he should just step back and let someone else command the Heavenly Host. Maybe he's not the right angel for the job after all. Then why did God brought him back, giving him abilities he wouldn't have dreamed of?

"No" Noria defends him "I can vouch for Castiel. He was with me."

Sensing they are getting off topic, Adriel interferes: "Look, Castiel is right. Martial law is not an option. We have to focus on finding the killer. Raphael, your idea was great. See if you can find anything in Randal's past that would indicate us to the reason why he was murdered."

"We'll help" Ellen points out, referring to the team.

* * *

Aron, a board member, heads to the elevator after the end of the meeting. He figures he must keep an eye on his floor now that a killer is at large. Pressing the button with the numbers 69, which means 10 stories bellow, he watches the doors close and feels the sensation of suddenly dropping. However, the elevator stops. He presses the button again and again but finds that it is ineffective. The lights all of a sudden go off. Just when he uses his light power to illuminate, he sees a blade going right in his head…

* * *

The team drops their research at the hearing of another murderer. They make their way to the sixty-ninth floor where the employees there called the virtues to announce another murder. After taking a look at Aron's dead vessel they quickly change their established motif. The killer wasn't only after Randall; he is after the entire board. Adriel orders the two last remaining members to take extra precautions.

While Selaphiel hypothesizes that the murderer is trying to reach a top executive position by eliminating his adversaries, Castiel notices that the elevator roof hatch has been left opened. Again he suspects that whoever committed the crime knew exactly where Aron was. Afterwards, he takes the team and Adriel somewhere private to explain his idea.

"Whoever the killer is, he knows exactly everything about you" addressing Adriel, referring to the board. "No matter what security measures you'll take he'll find a gap."

"So what are you suggesting" the dominion asks.

"A trap."

Adriel starts laughing: "I thought I heard you say _a trap_. That means we'll have to use someone as bait." But when he looks in Castiel's eyes, he realizes the angel wasn't joking. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah" Ellen agrees "that is crazy!"

"Crazy or not, it's the only way we can draw him out and capture him."

Hating that this idea was the best course of action, everyone agrees to it. "But wait" Noria wonders "who will be the bait?"

"I suppose I will" the dominion says while raising a hand.

"No. You can't" Ellen opposes it.

"Look, this plan has to work somehow. And since I'm acting leader of the board, the killer wouldn't hesitate on going after me. So when he will, you guys will be there to wham him on the ground. I know this sounds vain of me but I made a promise to the angels. We all did and I think we should keep it."

Although despising Castiel's plan and Adriel's courage, the team decides to act. The rest is simple bait scenario. The dominion remains on his floor alone, killer comes in, killer gets caught and the day is saved. However, for the perpetrator to not suspect he is falling into a trap because of luckily finding his victim alone, Adriel has to set a date with Noria, which will take place after he sends everyone away from his floor. That way, the killer won't suspect anything and presume that he wants to hide his relationship with the seraphim manager.

The trap is set and the team waits for the criminal in selectively chosen hiding places. Adriel sits at his desk, using breath spray once in a while. He needs to make it look as real as possible. He hears a sound coming from outside and calls for his date: "Is that you my precious … adorable … lover?" Noria, who is hiding under a desk, rolls her eyes. Adriel walks out the office, looking in every direction. When he turns around, he sees the angel blade rapidly approaching his chest. He closes his eyes but realizes nothing happened to him. When he opens them again, he notices Castiel, standing between him and the killer, holding at distance the blade with his telekinesis. Leaning to his side, the dominion recognizes the true identity of the murderer: Orion.

"Orion? But why?" Adriel inquires.

"I told you we have to declare martial law but you wouldn't listen" the board member says while struggling to recover control of his blade. "I knew then I had to force you to realize it was the best option!"

"By killing your brothers?" Castiel says with rage in his voice. He uses his powers to force Orion to stab himself. "Please! No! Have mercy Castiel!" Orion begs with tears in his eyes, unable to stop his hands from approaching the knife to his womb. However, just when he thinks he will get stabbed, Castiel releases the blade.

"God resurrected me twice … an unending testament to his mercy and love for life. That is why I'll spare you and let him be the judge of your fate!"

The board member breaths relieved. The virtues arrive shortly after and arrest him. After his trial, his sentence is stated by Adriel: his grace will be taken and he will be banished on Earth to live as a human.

Because rumors travel fast, all the angels in heaven learn of what Castiel did and start to graciously praise him. The angel, feeling good for sparing a life, acting as his Father would have wanted, regains his confidence and is now more eager than before to become general and set order to the Heavenly Host.

* * *

Ellen and Selaphiel are in the Elysian Fields, this time at a location created by her. "I really don't like this. I'm not going to watch!" she says with a shivering tone.

"I understand" the archangel admits, playing with one of her hair locks "but this has to be done. We need a new general whether it's going to be me, my brother, Castiel or anyone else."

Selaphiel then teleports to a newly created section made out of a long field. Adriel, Raphael, Noria and several other faces are present there. Castiel is standing a little further, awaiting his adversary. When he shows up, he approaches Castiel telling him if there would have been any other way, he would have done all he can to avoid this fight. Castiel nods in understanding. Ellen appears alongside Noria, who gives her an encouraging look, suggesting everything will be all right.

Raphael brings himself near the fighters and wishes them good luck. He crosses his hands, gathering strength to announce the start of the combat while everyone expresses both curiosity and worry. Feeling the time is right, Raphael shouts as loud as he can, releasing his hands: "Begin!"…


	9. Chapter 9: Castiel vs Selaphiel

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

HERE IT IS ... THE FIGHT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR.

* * *

* * *

**CHAPTER IX: CASTIEL VS SELAPHIEL**

Everyone's heart starts pounding. Ellen brushes her hair with her hands, worried about Selaphiel's safety. The two fighters so far only stand, looking at each other, trying to mentally study themselves.

All of a sudden the archangel lifts his hand to the sky as if summoning his first attack. He then points it to Castiel and hundreds of fireballs appear, heading to strike the angel. Castiel does his best to dodge them and at one point, lifts himself in the air. After that, Selaphiel starts to shoot rays of fire from his hand, thinking that the angel can't dodge them. What Castiel does surprises the archangel. He creates some sort of force field and protects himself from the fire rays. Everyone there stand impressed on his ability to resist Selaphiel's attacks.

The archangel, loosing his patience, releases multiple fire attacks. Castiel starts flying in every direction to shuffle his enemy's strikes. He too begins to fire bursts of light which forces Selaphiel to run for cover. "Impossible" the archangel is thinking "how can his attacks bear such magnitude." The shootout continues until Castiel decides to end it. The spectators witness an explosion where he stood and believe he was hit. Selaphiel breaths relieved. Suddenly, he senses a presence behind; turning around, Castiel delivers a huge punch in his face. Ellen jumps out of her place, frightened by the blow the archangel received. Again, everyone is astounded with how Castiel handled himself.

Selaphiel, after covering his face and backing up, notices that Castiel drew blood. Although he gazes at the angel with calm, inside he is developing rage. He lunges at him, a hand to hand combat starting. They both show great fighting skills and experience, delivering good attacks and receiving as well. Castiel is more on the defensive, finding his opponent very determined. After escaping from a knee hit in his stomach and blocking one of Selaphiel's elbows, he counterattacks with a rotating punch which makes the archangel bend of pain. However, faking it, Selaphiel sends him several feet away with a well placed uppercut. This doesn't stop Castiel. He quickly returns in front of his adversary and resumes the fight. Duck after duck, punch after punch, block after block, the fight continues this way for entire minutes. Up until one point when Cas gains the upper hand, striking his opponent multiple times and knocking him down with his folded fists.

"Amazing beyond anything" Adriel exclaims while Ellen starts to shiver of worry. Noria grabs her hand, hinting her to stay strong. Selaphiel gets up, angered by Castiel's daring. He turns his eyes and wings in fire, spectacularly displaying his identity as the archangel of fire. He then points his hand to Cas, hoping to take him down with telekinesis. The angel proceeds in the same way. Raphael, being more powerful than the other spectators, senses the large amount of psychic energy that comes from the two opponents. Both Castiel's face and the archangel's show great concentration. Their telekinesis causes the ground to shake. Everyone there lift themselves in the air, to be able to withstand the pressure of the two clashing forces. The archangel feels his sweat tickling him on the forehead. Again, Castiel ends this part of the fight too, having been charging energy for a massive telekinetic attack, which makes Selaphiel drop his guard and be thrown on his back.

The others return to the ground. Ellen wants to run to Selaphiel but is quickly stopped by Noria. Realizing she must stay put until the end, she calms down and backs up. The archangel gets up looking at Castiel more impressed than angry. After they lock eyes, Selaphiel vanishes. Castiel too. Knowing well they didn't left and that they're moving very fast, everyone tries to determine their exact locations. Only Raphael can see them. Once in a while, the two stop, making themselves visible for a fraction of a second. At one point, they cease their speed fight to rest. The archangel is gasping really loud, exhausted by this part of their fight. Castiel on the other hand releases only small breaths, as if he never made any effort at all.

Realizing that he is dealing with a formidable opponent and not just a mere angel, Selaphiel figures that the only way he can end and win this fight is by injuring him. He draws out his blade, lunging at Castiel with full force. Cas tries his best to dodge the archangel's attacks but ultimately gets cut on his arm. He knows that the time has come to end the fight. He reaches the inside of his coat and majestically pulls out his new blade: a katana. Everyone, including Selaphiel, is mesmerized by its beauty. Cas lifts it over his head and slowly draws the sword from its sheath which makes an irritating sound that bothers everyone except him. Before reaching the edge of the sword, Cas quickly inserts it back. The sound caused by the sheath hitting the oval cap causes great pain both to his opponent and to the other spectators. Selaphiel drops to the ground, covering his ears and yelling of agony. "Amazing beyond anything, aaaa!" Adriel repeats himself while screaming of pain

When everyone recovers, Selaphiel gets up, gripping his knife tighter. Both he and his adversary prepare for a decisive blade clash. Looking into each others eyes, they know this is the end. Ellen cuddles deeper into Noria, frightened by the last part of the fight. Adriel and Raphael display heavy curiosity.

The fighters start to run, heading for the opponent with the last bits of strength they have left. They intertwine, action marked by the sound of steel hitting steel, quickly stopping after. In a split of a second, Castiel pulled his katana out, struck, and placed it back into its sheath. Everyone stops breathing, awaiting the result. Selaphiel notices that the upper half of his knife falls on the ground. His blade has been torn apart. He remains motionless and shocked, staring at his weapon. Castiel puts his katana back into his coat and addresses the others:

"I only want to be your general because I think you would hugely benefit from the things I learned among the humans. Father was right. They are better in so many ways. If we can adopt their positive ways and look past their flaws, we can … we will be better. This I promise you!"

After Castiel finishes his speech, Ellen runs to Selaphiel, embracing him with all her love, happy that he came out of the battle safe and sound. On the other hand, the archangel keeps staring at his destroyed knife. He can't believe how fast, how strong Cas was. Besides the feeling of being defeated, another thing is triggered in his mind: admiration. By winning the fight, the angel has managed to win his respect. The archangel will go along with anything he has to say.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen" Adriel addresses the crowd from the balcony with an overjoyed tone "I give you, our new general: CASTIEL!" The crowd starts chanting his name. Everyone heard that he defeated Selaphiel in combat and knew what he did for the angels down on Earth. That is the reason why he is praised now by thousands of celestials. Raphael and his brother approach him and place their arms on his shoulders, suggesting that he will have all their support no matter what.

Now that the Heavenly Host finally has a general, all communications are back up. The telephone lines work again. All the angles on earth and heaven can be sensed and everyone's powers start to recharge at 100 %. Everything is back to normal while Castiel, as Dean putted the last time they saw each other, is the _new sheriff_.

While heading to his office, situated on the last floor of the building, Castiel receives two visits. The first one is Ellen's. After what he proved fighting with Selaphiel, she is impressed and gracious that he didn't hurt him.

"I'm sorry if I sounded harsh a while ago but … I guess with all the confusion I didn't know what to believe. Will you forgive me for my disbelief?"

Cas finds himself saying yes automatically. She then hugs him in reward and kisses him on the cheek. When they say goodbye, he fumbles with words and misspells everything he says: "See you … latour … later … Helen, I mean Ellen." She laughs at her new superior's stammering and leaves him on his way.

The second visit is from Selaphiel, who joins him in the elevator. Castiel is unsure what to say. Luckily, the archangel speaks first.

"So congratulations!"

"Thank you!"

"If you need something, anything at all, I'm at your full disposal!"

"You are?" Cas asks surprised.

"Yeah. I figured if you had it in you to beat the crap out of me and spare Orion's life, you're more suited than everyone else to sit in Michael's chair."

Selaphiel gets off at Adriel's floor, wishing Castiel good luck with his new position. As the doors close, the angel is glad that he managed to win everyone's trust. Next stop, the general's office…


	10. Chapter 10: New command

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

**

* * *

CHAPTER X: NEW COMMAND**

While heavy rain cloud make the night even darker, a foot chase goes on the deserted sidewalk of the city. An individual runs from a mysterious follower, trying to reach a designated safe ground. Realizing he's exhausted, he figures it is a great time to hide. He goes into a back alley and enters a dumpster. Inside, the stench of garbage disgusts him but there is no other option. Suddenly he hears footsteps, harder and harder, as if they were approaching. From an opening of the dumpster, he notices his follower walking past his hiding place and moving on. When he feels the ghost is clear, he reaches to get out but the one who chases him appears again, watching him through the same dumpster opening. Knowing he will not escape, he decides to send a transmission.

"This is Loriel! Emergency 1 confirmed. Execute extreme caution. I repeat: emergency 1 confirmed … aaaaaaaa …"

* * *

Castiel is in Michael's office, now his, and is admiring its interior. Too large bookcases filled with scrolls coming from all of Earth's history, extend themselves behind the desk. Along side the parchments are old books, especially in Latin. Michael loved reading them over and over; it gave him small glimpses of relaxation. Beyond the books are displayed on special panels on the wall, different types of weapons. From swords to daggers to modern human equipment like an M4A1 or a M40 sniper rifle, the former leader of the Heavenly Host taking his rank as general very seriously. A large couch is set in a corner, facing a 65 inch plasma. On the other end of the office lies a giant desk, surrounded by multiple filing cabinets and the bookcases. Cas places his palm on the desk and walks it until he reaches the chair. Sitting down, he is both surprised and amazed of the exciting yet demanding new part of his existence.

His solitude is cut short by Adriel's appearance. The dominion drops several files on his desk and is on a bit of a talking frenzy:

"Ok, so there you have all the reports on angels who are in heaven and on Earth. You have all the major garrisons displayed with the personnel who remained behind." Castiel tries to keep up with him but is unable to do so. Adriel continues: "Also, since there is no board you'll have to establish a new one and review staff leaders on every floor. Oh and its Deborah's birthday. She goes to 500.000 today and she invited you. Now I am an expert in things like these. Just say the word and I'll cook up a lie…"

Castiel however points his view to a file that draws his attention. In it there are several reports about missing angels from garrisons across the US.

"What about this?" he asks the dominion.

"Yes, I've wanted to talk to you about that. Our guys on Earth are starting to disappear."

Thinking the ones responsible for this are the same ones who sent that team, he orders Adriel to announce that every angel who came in heaven, answering the horn's call must return to their posts at once. All garrisons must be on full alert. A new battle is about to begin.

But before that, Castiel must set up his personal staff, a new board of directors. Who better to occupy this position than his team? He calls everyone to the conference room and announces the good news. Flattered, each one accepts, only Noria shows doubts. Catching her alone, Cas tries to convince her.

"I don't know Castiel … I didn't fit in the last time I worked here at Command. And I'm okay with my current job."

"You're part of the team too Noria. You shouldn't be away. Especially when I need you."

Touched by Castiel's arguments, she begs time to reconsider. Cas agrees. However, suspecting that she still may refuse, he must get someone of her gender to talk to her. Who other than Ellen. Summoning her in his office, she quickly heeds his call and arrives shortly after.

Expecting her, the new general looks around the room to check if everything is all right. He sees a pillow slightly turned to the side and straightens it up. Having second thoughts, he curves it to the side thinking it is better this way. Then he changes his mind and straightens it up again. When Ellen knocks and enters his office, he panics and throws it past his shoulder.

"You wanted to see me Castiel?" she inquires while slipping a smile from her lips.

"Yes … I did" he says with recognizable fear in his voice. That fear turns to surprise when Ellen approaches him and starts kissing him. "You like this Cas? I know you want me." Afterwards she begins to undress, revealing her cleavage to him. Castiel develops a smirk. "Castiel?" she starts calling for him. "Castiel? ... Castiel!"

Cas notices Ellen standing at the door and asking if he summoned her. He realizes it was only a daydream and, quickly returning to reality, invites her to sit down. Thank God she's not strong enough to read his mind. He still feels strange sensations though when being around her. After he sits down too, because of standing so close to her, he forgets the reason he sent for her and remains quiet. Finding the silence awkward, Ellen looks at her boss and politely demands to know why she was called.

"Right" Castiel breaks his mouth lock "I want you to talk to Noria and convince her to accept the job."

"She did seem a bit off when you told her. Why are you asking me?"

"Because I thought … I don't know … you know each other" Castiel struggles to explain that he desires a woman to woman talk.

Despite the fact that she and Noria met not too long ago, Ellen understands what the general is talking about. And besides, Noria stood by her side all the time through Selaphiel's battle. She owes her and must do something for the seraphim manager in return.

"Ok, consider it done" Ellen says while getting up and leaving. While walking to the door, Castiel again stares at her but. After he remains alone, he places his hand on his forehead only to find huge amounts of sweat. "Great" he tells to himself.

* * *

Ellen teleports herself again to the Celestial Palace. Reaching Noria's office, she is welcomed like every time with great pleasure. As they sit down and drink a cup of tea, the two start to discuss. The host begins.

"So what brings you to my little old den?"

"What? I can't visit my friend and co-worker?"

"Right. Castiel sent you to talk me into taking the job, didn't he?" Noria correctly guesses Ellen's intentions.

"Yeah. What do you think of him anyway?"

"Who? Castiel? I think he's gone through a lot. He rebelled; he fought in the Apocalypse and at the Battle of Armageddon on the humans' side and won. He saved both them and us countless times and now he's our new general. I think that says it all. What do you think?"

"I think he may be good for us."

"That's it?"

"Well what do you want me to say? I don't know him. I knew the old Castiel but this one is completely different. I only believe in facts and so far, he proved himself right. Beyond that, remains to be seen."

"Aren't you the feisty one! How are things with Selaphiel?"

"They're good" Ellen says with a smile while Noria ironically repeats her and laughs, suggesting that she is lying. "Ok maybe they're very good but I don't know … sometimes I fell like he locks himself inside and keeps it in there, hurting himself."

"Maybe he's been through a lot! You got to give him more time. He'll come clean."

"All right enough about me! Let's talk you."

"What do you want to know?"

"Are you currently interested in someone?"

"No!" Noria answers with a grin.

"You are such a liar!"

They both laugh, having a good time together.

"No, now seriously" Ellen states "are you going to take the job?"

"I don't know. I need time to think."

"Look, I don't want to sound rude here but don't you think it would be a great opportunity? I don't pretend to know what happened in the past but now, it's something special, worth taking a chance. Think about that!"

* * *

Belial lies on the table in the demon gathering room in hell. Malakay walks in but is not minded by the beast. "Belial" he cries for attention.

"What?" the demon says with a groan.

"We have them."

"Good. Proceed with the spell!"

"Yes sir. You just stay right there!" Malakay whispers as not to be heard.

"What was that Malakay?"

"I said we have everything under control!"

"You wouldn't insult me now would you Malakay?" the creature asks while getting down from the table and approaching the other, who feels his heart pump faster out of fear. "Cause if you would, very unpleasant things will happen to you."

"I understand Belial!"

Watching Malakay leave, the beast realizes he will have problems with respect. At least they're following his orders. "Soon my dear celestials" he says with guile, leaning down the table again "soon…"


	11. Chapter 11: The dissapeared

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

* * *

**CHAPTER XI: THE DISSAPEARED**

In the conference room, Castiel displays his plans for his new board members. He puts them in charge of the North American garrisons, explaining them the new enemy the angels are confronting. Everyone pays close attention to memorize all the info they can on the team who attacked the angels on Earth. Their meeting is briefly interrupted by Noria. She enters the room, quietly sits on one of the empty chairs and locks her eyes on Cas. Ellen smiles, realizing she accepted the position in the board. Cas continues.

"We also have another problem. Several of our brothers have gone missing."

"I say we go down there and see what's going on" Raphael suggests.

"Right. I'm coming too. I think it's …"

"Excuse me" Castiel is interrupted by Adriel "but isn't that weird?"

"What?"

"I mean you … going on away missions."

"What I think Adriel wants to say is that we're used to Michael. He always stood in his office, giving orders and expecting for them to be thoroughly executed. He left heaven if only extreme emergencies would demand it" Selaphiel explains.

"I think this would classify as an extreme emergency! All right let's go!"

Before they take off, Cas tells Adriel that he is to remain in heaven. From now on, every time he is going to be away, the dominion will be in charge of heaven and everyone will report to him.

* * *

The team arrives on Earth, eager to start the investigation. Because the angels of Selaphiel's old garrison barely returned from paradise, they go to Chicago. Ellen is gloating off to Noria now that she outranks every one of her former garrison. They enter the HQ, an abandoned apartment building where they are immediately welcomed by all the angels. Some of them are very surprised at the sight of their new general. Their former leader, a principality named Aringtel greets the team.

"Yes, the same happened here. They just disappeared out of our radar. We can't even sense them."

Ellen finds out that the list of missing angels includes some of her closest comrades.

"Have they gone missing in random places?" Cas asks

"Pretty much."

"Castiel was right. This is big. Either these guys are heavily financed or worse, they're part of the government" Raphael points out.

"All right" Castiel addresses his team "spread out. Check for clues in every garrison across the country."

"What are you going to do?" Noria questions her general.

"I'm going to talk to someone who may know about this."

* * *

As his board start looking for clues everywhere in the United States, Castiel goes to the one person who might give him answers on this mysterious case: Joshua. After arriving in the Elysian Fields, he follows his path to Eden which manifests itself as a river of light. Reaching the end of the Axis Mundi, he finds himself in a forest covered by a thick veil of snow. The grey sky cries with giant snow flakes while a nearby river stands proudly frozen. Cas witnesses a figure approaching. Although he can't fully see him, his sense tells him it is the angel he is looking for.

"Hello Castiel" Joshua pleasantly greets his general. "Quite an honor to have you here! Welcome to the Garden of Eden!"

"It is good to see you too Joshua."

"Congratulations! I heard of your bravery facing Selaphiel."

"Thank you. Joshua, do you still speak to Father?"

"Why yes I do. Why?"

"Did he tell you about anything suspicious that might be developing on Earth with our brothers and sisters?"

Joshua laughs. "He told you I was going to come didn't he?" Castiel guesses.

"Of course he did."

"And? What did he say?" the general is anxious to know.

"Nothing. He told me that he has faith in you and that you will do great as our leader. And I think too."

Although he wants to ask a million questions, Castiel leaves disappointed. He could have used even the smallest sign of help. Now he is totally in the dark and despises it. What can he do to find his brethren? What if they are in trouble and need him right now. What a way to start his career … on the wrong foot. He hurries back to Earth to see if the others have found anything.

* * *

A man walks out of the bathroom not before flushing the toilet. He heads to his living room, sits on the couch and watches the football match. He opens a bag on his coffee table and pulls out three burgers. He takes a huge bite out of the first while realizing he forgot to take the beverage out of the fridge. He snaps his finger and the plastic glass with a straw appears in front of him. Now he can relax. However, he hears a noise coming from the entrance door and goes to check it out. He finds the beast.

"Hello Sammael!"

"Belial? Is that you? What the hell have you done to yourself?"

"Just a few … modifications" the demon says while placing himself on the sofa and tasting one of the burgers. Sammael joins him.

"I see Lucifer decided to let you out of your cage."

"Yeah well he didn't have a choice."

"So what now? Release your wrath on all your enemies? Destroy mankind? Go after God?"

"I was thinking of something more along the lines of universe domination."

"Ah! The usual. Then what the hell brings you here?"

"Haven't you ever wished to get back at your so called brothers?"

Sammael looks down, thinking of his greatest wish. He took Lucifer's side and got banished along with him. But because it is thought he was confused and manipulated by the Morningstar, he was sent to Earth with a minimum level of powers, forever an outcast of heaven. Since then he has been longing revenge on every angel in creation, siding sometimes with the demons.

"Why do you ask?" the former archangel is curious.

"What if I told you that I have a plan that will certainly bring the Host of Heaven down?"

"Wait a minute. I remember you being always tricky, lying and backstabbing to accomplish your goals. Why should I believe you?"

"Because I need you. Despite your low level abilities, you're still an archangel right. Why do you think I came to you in the first place?"

"And you're sure this plan of yours will work 100%?"

"Indeed."

"How?"

"Well my old friend … that's the fun part" the demon says, starting to laugh.

* * *

Castiel returns to Chicago, hoping that his team had more luck than he did. Wrong. They haven't found anything important. All disappearances had the same random pattern. There is nothing in the angels' past to indicate why they vanished like this into thin air. Castiel begins to loose faith. However, he remembers that God believes in him. The notion gives him strength to go on searching.

"I want all garrisons around the world to be on the lookout for the missing angels. Also, everyone must proceed with extreme caution due to the unknown party that is after every celestial on the planet!"

His orders round the world in mere seconds. One of the greatest advantages of the angels. While preparing to return to heaven, Ellen sees him praying. She suspects something may be wrong. "Is everything ok Castiel?" The general doesn't go into overdrive like he usually does when she's around. He is concerned now. Nonetheless, he still feels a tickling sensation that he still can't comprehend.

"It's nothing. I just hope they're all right."

"I'm sure they're safe and I know we'll find them eventually."

"What if they're in pain … excruciating pain and count the seconds till I arrive to save them. Some general I am…"

"Don't say that. Even the fact that you waste every breath trying to find them proves that you care. You have a good soul Castiel. We're here for you … I'm here for you. I'll do every thing I can to help you … no matter what. I promise!"

Ellen's words carve themselves deep into the crust of Cas's heart, determining his memory to retain these words. Because of her support, now he feels a lot stronger, willing to move mountains to complete his objectives. Suddenly, both of them find out that is not the case. The three missing angels from Chicago garrison have just entered the building and are staring confused at everyone there. Castiel fills himself with happiness. But wait? What really happened to them?


	12. Chapter 12: Unknown enemy

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! THANK YOU!

* * *

* * *

**CHAPTER XII: UNKNOWN ENEMY**

At Chicago garrison, everyone is checking the returned angels to see if they are all right. Castiel is receiving telepathic reports from all around the country, learning that all the disappeared all of a sudden showed up back at their garrisons. The catch is that they don't remember anything from the time they went missing. Asked what they were doing when they disappeared, each responded they were on duty, performing regular demon hunting tasks. The team starts to question if the demons may be involved. The plot thickens.

"If God won't give me some answers, then someone surely will." Castiel says. He suddenly remembers of an angel working as a military officer at the pentagon. If this new enemy is linked to the government, Peter is the right angel to seek for the truth.

"I'll go with you" Noria volunteers.

"All right. In the mean time I want the rest of you to check out the local demon nests. See if they had anything to do with our brothers' disappearances."

* * *

At the pentagon, while waiting for Peter to return from a meeting, Cas and Noria tries to speculate on what could possibly have happened to the angels.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Cas shows concern.

"Me too. At least they're all right."

"Yes but where were they? And why don't they remember anything?"

"Do you think someone might have made them loose their memory like you did with the palace guards when you blew the horn?"

"I don't know … perhaps. But all we can do is guess now."

A woman comes and tells them that Peter has returned and that he is ready to see them. The two follow her through a short corridor and end up in a beautiful office. Inside, the one they were looking for sits down at the desk and talks on the phone. Upon seeing his visitors, he quickly hangs up and begins to welcome them.

"Welcome, welcome! Please, have a seat! So how can I help you?"

"We are looking for some info on a possible government contingent that may be after us" Noria shares the reason of their visit.

"You're worried about the angel killing team you encountered" Peter addresses to his general.

"We think there might be a connection. If that's the case, that means we're dealing with one of our worst fears: exposing ourselves to the humans" Castiel confesses.

"I'm afraid we don't have to worry about that."

"Wait a minute" the woman interferes "why did you said you're afraid?"

"Because there is no such secret agency that would focus on angels. Trust me, I would know."

"Are you sure?" Castiel shows impatience "Isn't there something that you might have missed."

"Impossible. I'm sorry."

"Which means that" Noria completes Peter's idea "whoever these guys are, they're freelance. We won't have to worry about them exposing us cause it will mean exposing themselves as well."

"Then if they're not government" the general asks the big question "who really are they?"

Before they leave, Peter tells them that he will start an investigation on his own and use all resources available to him to find out the identity of the ones behind the angel killing team. He doesn't promise, however, big results.

* * *

Silence. That is what most people usually expect to find in a library. That is until everyone is disturbed by Selaphiel's loud talking. Ellen rapidly covers his mouth with her hand and apologizes to the librarian standing behind the counter. After their awkward moment, they spread out through the library. Raphael is skimming some volumes while Ellen and Selaphiel ask the librarian about particular books.

"Oh yes we have those! They're not for sale of course, but you could use your spare time coming here and reading them. That would be lovely!"

"Indeed" Ellen smiles "very lovely. What about … hmm, what was the name of that book … oh I know. It's called _Let's cut the crap_."

The librarian shows worry on his expression. "I'm sorry but I do not know what you're referring to."

"Oh I think you do" she continues "and I think you already know how it ends."

All of a sudden, the man's eyes turn black. The same thing happens to all the people who are in the library. "Right on time" Raphael says.

"What do you want?"

"Relax. We only want some info that's all" Ellen states their intentions.

"You're not going to get anything missy!" a possessed woman declares, approaching the counter. "Hey you better watch your tongue" Selaphiel warns her "we're part of the Heavenly Host board!"

"Then die" the librarian shouts while lunging at Ellen. Now that she's part of the board, her powers have increased, being capable of much stronger abilities. She freezes the demon in air with her telekinesis and throws him into the wall. "It's show time" Selaphiel says while exorcizing four demons with just the stretch of his hand. Raphael, surrounded, performs the same. Remaining the only one left, the librarian pulls out a gun and points it to Ellen. Suspecting that the weapon may be of the same design of the ones Castiel spoke about, Selaphiel quickly launches a fireball which burns the man's face and kills the demon. Ellen remains shocked of what the archangel has done. Yes, he did save her life but killed the host in the most horrible way possible. Raphael gets angry because they haven't gotten anything from the demons. They're still in the blank.

* * *

Back at Chicago, everyone shares what they have found, which is nothing. Even the other garrisons got the same aggressive response from the demons.

"They're definitely hiding something" Selaphiel says. "Otherwise they wouldn't have attacked like that three board members." He takes a glance at Ellen. She seems a bit distracted, thinking of the man the archangel has killed.

All of a sudden Castiel hears Adriel's voice : "Zod í rey' do, no quo, abera, ma ghe, na'zod hey sa, dey…" The dominion has summoned him by the emergency call. Cas knows that if he hears these words, the general's presence is immediately required near whoever calls him. He and the board teleport to heaven right away. Something is wrong…


	13. Chapter 13: The contract

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Ok! Some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that I won't be updating in a couple of days because I'm going to be on a short vacation. The good news is that a number of characters, which you love so much will be appearing in the following chapters, so be on the lookout. Don't forget to review. And thank you to whoever keeps reading this story. Your attention means everything to me.

* * *

* * *

**CHAPTER XIII: THE CONTRACT**

Responding to Adriel's call, Castiel and his team return to heaven to an emergency conference. The dominion informs them that several garrisons across the world have been attacked by demons. Although that sounds a little trivial, the real problem is that they're using the same angel killing weapons. Ten celestials so far have fallen in battle.

"This is crazy? What the hell is going on?" Noria wonders.

"These weapons" Cas interferes "they must have some kind of manufacturer. If we can find him maybe we can determine the demons' real goal and put a stop to it."

"Maybe this is a contract" Selaphiel adds.

"Crossroads?" Raphael asks.

"Yeah. These weapons can't be cheap. And I don't see demons using dollar bills."

"I think I know someone who this time will offer me answers."

"I'll go with you" Ellen snaps to everyone's surprise. Before she spoke, she stood in her chair, quiet and distracted. She is still bothered by how Selaphiel killed the librarian, his burnt face appearing in her mind over and over. And the feeling intensifies each time she looks at Selaphiel. Therefore she figures she will forget if she spends some time away from the archangel. Although feeling a slight sting in his stomach, Cas accepts. He then orders the rest to organize the defensive of all the angel bases down on Earth.

* * *

Selaphiel, Raphael and Noria, after checking with all the garrisons around the world, head separately to lead one in the US. Selaphiel returns to his former command, Noria goes to Chicago and Raphael takes Waterville. Having the board members to look after them, the angels there are pleased and feel more secure. However, an angel killing weapon is still an angel killing weapon. They have to be on the lookout no matter what.

In the mean time, Castiel and Ellen turn up somewhere near Richmond, Virginia. Castiel knows that there's a demon nest nearby and hopes to find any useful info on the person he is looking for. However, he notices his companion's distraction and tries to understand the nature of it.

"Is everything ok? You seem upset?" the general asks.

It takes her a dozen of seconds to answer the question: "No. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. So who are we looking for?"

"A demon named Crowley."

"What so important about him?"

"He is the crossroad king demon. If anyone would know something about a specific contract, he would."

The two reach an old house, beaten down by time and weather. The general waves Ellen to follow him. Approaching the door, he knocks three times. A woman answers. Her eyes turn to black while she quickly closes the door. Cas breaks it down with just a mere thought and enters inside. "I just want to talk" he shouts but discovers everyone went in hiding.

All of a sudden a man jumps them, holding an angel blade. No threat as the general rapidly exorcizes him. The woman lunges at Ellen but with the same result. The board member knocks her down with a leg kick then begins to exorcize her by placing two fingers on the possessed host's forehead. A teenager appears with a gun and shoots at Ellen. Cas stops the bullet just before it hits the angel's chest and immobilizes the demon with telekinesis.

"I said I only wanted to talk!"

"You're not going to get anything out of me!" the boy shouts. Castiel tightens the psychic hold over his neck, making the demon inside choke.

"Oh I think you will. Now I'm looking for someone. I know he's in Virginia but I don't know where. Where is Crowley?"

"Go to hell!"

"Funny, cause you're going to end up there no matter what. Now where is he?"

Feeling the choke of the general almost unbearable, the demon realizes he must speak or else he'll suffer death. "All right, all right. I'll tell you where he is … please don't kill me."

* * *

In New York, Selaphiel prepares the angels for the demons' attack. They hear a number of cars surrounding the warehouse and suspect that the battle is about to begin. Instead of a frontal attack, they hear a voice:

"Angels. We know you're inside. You can come out. I promise we won't bite!"

Selaphiel orders everyone to remain at their designated positions.

"All right boys, torch the place!" the demon who spoke earlier says. From a van, they pull out 50 Cal. machine guns, arming them with the same bullets, made from an angel's knife. After mounting them up, the demons aim the warehouse and fire at it, covering every inch with holes. After several minutes of heavy fire, the lead demon makes them stop. Then he takes all his assault force and enters to check out if their targets have been neutralized.

Upon walking in, the humans take out their flashlights. The entrance hall of the building is overwhelmed by darkness, making it impossible to see. Not for the demons however. Just then, the confinement is lightened by Selaphiel's fiery wings. Standing on the handrail of a balcony, the archangel looks down at his enemies with an angered look, suggesting that they shouldn't have come there. Before the attackers can do anything, he lifts his hands and the floor of the hall starts to heat up, causing everyone to dance their feet of pain.

Taking advantage of this, the angels come out of hiding and strike both the humans and the demons, an all out fight commencing. The celestials struggle to shuffle the enemy bullets as they take the attackers down one by one.

The lead demon challenges Selaphiel to combat. The archangel steps down from the balcony and starts by choking his opponent with his telekinesis powers. Resilient, the demon gets close and delivers a punch, ineffective though, as he feels his hand hitting a concrete wall. The archangel throws an uppercut that sends the demon in air. Several humans try to shoot him but the bullets hit his force field. He knocks them down just by waving his hand.

Recovering from the blow he just received, the lead demon notices that his side is losing the fight. He grabs and angel and threatens him with an angel blade. Everyone stops.

"Surrender archangel, or this one dies!"

"Let him go" Selaphiel says while keeping a safe distance.

"Not until you …"

The demon is interrupted by the angel leaving its host. The archangel starts to approach.

"Stay back … I'll kill this human!"

However, Selaphiel doesn't slow down. The demon inserts the knife into the man's womb. Useless as the board member grabs him by the throat and twists his neck. The rest of the attackers start to flee.

* * *

Cas and Ellen arrive in a park. They decide to sit on a bench while waiting for Crowley to show up. He usually hangs out in this place, looking for new deals. Castiel is anxious and feels that they are wasting time when they could fight. Ellen on the other hand is focusing on how her superior saved her life. So different than the manner in which Selaphiel proceeded. Cas spared the human's life, the archangel didn't. Admiration grows inside of her for her general as she wonders how could have she mistrusted him. They hear someone behind them:

"You two are so noisy. Making such a ruckus looking for me."

"Crowley" Castiel addresses him.

"In person … literally. My, my, my … if it isn't the big guns upstairs" the demons describes Cas.

"We need your help."

"And what can I do to assist the new general of the Heavenly Host."

"A secret human company has developed some sort of angel killing bullets and now it seems like they're cooperating with the demons. We lost dozens of our brothers and sisters" Castiel briefs the demon.

"So what's that got to do with me?"

"We believe that there might be a contract which started this" Ellen answers.

"And you think I know everything about it … Well you're wrong. I don't. I may be king of the crossroads but since me and my kind went on separate vacations, I really have no idea who or what."

"Really?" Ellen doesn't trusts him as she emits light out of her palm, showing the demon it wouldn't be wise to lie.

"Yes darling, really! But if what you say is true, this sounds pretty big. And I only know one demon, second to me off course, who can end this kind of deal."

"Who?" Cas impatiently asks.

"Her name is Alice. She's quite the little bitch if you come to know her."

"Where can we find her?"

"I'm sorry but she can't be found. She spends most of her time down in the pit."

Cas receives an update from Peter, who telepathically reports him that he has found some useful information about what he was looking for. The angels leave the demon and head straight to the pentagon. They appear directly in his office where he is expecting them. He walks to his computer and starts typing on the keyboard.

"What have you found?" Cas demands to know.

"I started searching for weapons producing companies. I found this company" Cas and Ellen approach to observe the monitor "Brand Industries, led by a Thomas Jenkins."

"What's so special about it?" Ellen displays curiosity.

"Well, they've just recently closed a deal with the United States government, an amount of 30 million dollars being distributed to the company's account. However, these new funds have been rapidly drawn from the account a few days later."

"What's the date?" Cas inquires.

"Get this: just before the angel killing team appeared."

"So you're saying we've found or guy?"

"It is a start. With that kind of money he could have hired mercenary teams and send them after us. And there's more proof. If Jenkins's company manufactured those weapons, he probably distributed them through all out the world. Brand Industries cargo ships were sent to Tokyo, Sankt-Petersburg, London, Cape Town and many other harbors around the globe."

"Then let's find this Thomas Jenkins and determine what are the demons' plans. That way we can … something's wrong" Castiel senses disturbances. Just then, three demons enter the office and starts shooting them. The general protects his kind by stopping the bullets with his telekinesis. At the same time he exorcizes them.

"I think they know we're on to them. Hurry and stop the weapons production. I'll take care of things here" Peter rushes them. Cas and Ellen vanish into thin air. They believe it is best to round up the team and then go and strike Brand Industries.


	14. Chapter 14: Battle plans

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Sorry for not uploading for so long. But I'm back now with the news that the end is approaching and Cas has to go through so much more. To everyone who is still interested in this story, stick around. It is going to be intense. THAT I PROMISE!

As promised, beloved characters from the Supernatural TV Series will appear in this chapter

* * *

**

* * *

CHAPTER XIV: BATTLE PLANS**

After learning about Jenkins and his company's past actions, Cas and Ellen return to heaven. They summon the board in the conference room to brief them about Brand Industries. Castiel intends to organize an all out attack against everyone on the planet wielding an angel killing gun while he and his team strike the very heart of Jenkins's corporation to stop the weapon production once and for all. Everyone agrees with him.

"All right" the general adds "then the attack begins at 08:00 Earth time, tonight. Adriel, Peter sent a list of all the locations of the guns. Get this to all the garrisons around the world and give them the strike ETA."

"Got it" Adriel accepts while shaking Cas's hand, thus telepathically receiving the list.

After the conference's end, Ellen meets with an old friend on one of the lower floors of the command section. What she hears from him discomforts her to her very essence.

* * *

Selaphiel receives her lover's message and heads to the Elysian Fields to find her. However he doesn't get the warm welcome he was expecting when he tries to hug and kiss her. She firmly pushes away and turns around.

"What's wrong? You've been avoiding me … what's going on?" he asks concerned.

"What happened in New York?"

"We were attacked. Luckily we repelled them and no one got hurt."

"No one?"

"You mean Omiel's host? Is that what's going on?"

"This is not the first time you cause the death of a human Selaphiel."

"I don't give a rat's ass about humans Ellen. If I'd be forced to kill a human in order to save an angel's life, I'd do it gladly!"

"Don't give me that. I saw your look in the library when you destroyed that demon that attacked me."

"So what are you saying that I'm some kind of killer?" the archangel raises his tone. "Look I'm not going to be held responsible for the deaths of humans when they invent weapons to destroy my kind. And if killing them will protect my family then I will do it over and over again."

"Father created them too. Doesn't that make them part of the family?"

Ellen leaves while Selaphiel stare's in blank. Besides the fact that it was their first fight as a couple, a part of him knows that she was right. He didn't even hesitate when the demon threatened Omiel's host. But still, no. He refuses to believe that saving the life of a human would be just as important as saving a life of an angel.

* * *

"Castiel! Castiel, do you read me?"

"Yes Peter I hear you. What is it?" Cas answers, sitting at his office desk.

"Remember when I told you that Brand Industries had distributed the weapons through all out the world by special cargo ships? Well I just received word that another shipment is being prepared."

"What? When will it depart?"

"Around 8 pm."

"Damn it! Everyone is unavailable then. Can you stop it somehow?"

"Not without exposing us. I'm sorry Castiel. My hands are tied on this one."

"It's all right. Thank you for warning me."

This is a critical situation. If another wave of weapons is casted on the planet, all the garrisons will suffer heavy casualties, leaving Earth defenseless against the demons. He has to find a way to stop that shipment without interrupting his attack. All of a sudden he finds the perfect solution.

While travelling to Adriel's floor, he notices Ellen standing on a couch and crying. He approaches with the thought of comforting her and when she lifts her face, Castiel is stunned by her beauty. Even when she cries she is still gorgeous, her tear-crossed cheeks wondrously highlighting her sparkly eyes. Suddenly he finds out he doesn't feel weird anymore standing in her presence. Tingling sensations overwhelm his stomach as he asks what's bothering her. Yet he receives no response, just sobs. He envelops her in his arms and begins telling her about his host.

"You know, one of the reasons I care about humans so much is James … my host. He had a beautiful wife and a very pretty daughter. They were so happy together until I came and took it all away. However he got a second chance to see his family again. Unfortunately, me occupying his body put them in danger. I was forced to come back in his daughter and save them. But it was too late. Jimmy got hurt and he was dying. His last wish was for me to leave his daughter and go back into him again. He loved her too much to involve her in everything therefore he sacrificed himself for her."

The whole story made her see the general with new eyes. Cas is everything Selaphiel is not. He cared about life and respected it. Angelic, human and even demonic, Ellen realized her leader's true nature. Being confused and hurt, she leans to kiss him. Footsteps interrupt their intimate moment. Castiel gets up from the couch.

"I have to go."

"Can I come with you?"

"Sure" Cas agrees, realizing there's no harm in her joining him.

* * *

While the time for the attack draws nearer, darkness slowly takes over the sky. Somewhere in a New York suburb, two figures are breaking and entering a house. Both holding rifles, they salt the door threshold and continue to check out the house. Arriving in the living room, they hear sounds coming from a closet. Step by step they go nearer and when close enough, they open it. A cat jumps out, startling the shorter one. The other guy starts to stare.

"Dude, you seriously got issues."

When they turn around they are both startled by Castiel and Ellen.

"Cas?" the short man asks.

"Hello Dean!"

* * *

Cas, Ellen, Dean and Sam leave the house and enter a restaurant. There, the general tells the brothers that he needs their help to stop the shipment of weapons. Afterwards, he continues, letting them know about everything that happened so far.

"So you think this Jenkins guy is the source of the weapons?" the older Winchester asks.

"Clearly he must have signed a contract with the demons because there is no way he could have made those bullets by himself" Castiel explains.

"Yeah and when our angel from the pentagon was on to him, they sent for him to shut him down" Ellen completes the briefing.

"So you want us to stop the cargo ships?" Sam interferes.

"Look, I wouldn't have involved you in this if it were up to me. But right now I have all available angels preparing for the attack. And I can't rule out not even one. Please! You're the only one that could help me now."

Sam and Dean look at each other. "Well … beats chasing ghouls. We'll do it."

"Well I'm going at the bar to get some coffee. Do you want anything?" Ellen says while springing up. Everyone passes. While she heads to the bar counter, Castiel unwillingly stares at her. After the waitress takes her order she turns her head to the boys table and throws Cas a smile. A new and different kind of connection was establishing between the two but she has to tell him about what Selaphiel has done. She won't be able to live with this secret much more.

After they and the brothers split up, she decides to confess. Maybe it will relieve her of some tension or it may do nothing at all. But if she desires to prevent Selaphiel from repeating his mistake, she has to tell her leader.

"Castiel … there's something you should know."


	15. Chapter 15: Mutual feelings

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

**

* * *

CHAPTER XV: MUTUAL FEELINGS**

T-2 hours before the angels strike. Selaphiel is called to present himself to Castiel's office. When he arrives there, he finds an angered general.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Castiel?"

"Don't _Castiel me_! You know very well what I'm talking about."

"Oh great," the archangel states while rolling his eyes "another lecture. You talked to Ellen right?"

"Yes and I'm glad I did. When were you going to report this to me?"

"This argument is useless."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I don't care about humans. Never had and never will. What I do care about, which is ten times more important to me, are the angels. And I will not hesitate to take a human's life if it means saving a sibling."

"Do you hear yourself right now, Selaphiel? Do you know who talks like that? Lucifer."

All of a sudden Selaphiel realizes Cas is right. And it scares him right to his deep core. He despises his older brother for rebelling from their Father and the rest of the family. Everything Lucifer did appalled him on all aspects. It terrifies him to find out that he is slowly adopting the fallen angel's principles and behavior. He remains silent, staring at the floor.

"We don't have time for this and you are clearly unprepared. So that is why I'm going to ask you to remain in heaven during the attack."

"What? No. I can still fight … please! Don't make me sit this one out…"

"I'm sorry Selaphiel, but right now it seems you have issues to deal with. And I will not take you to the battlefield when you're not ready. You are to stay behind … that's an order!"

* * *

In the kitchen near the conference room, Ellen and Noria discuss about the former's recent break up. Selaphiel passes in front of the entrance. He stops, takes a look at Ellen and then goes on his way.

"I'm so sorry it didn't work out with Selaphiel" Noria breaks the silence.

"Yeah well I couldn't really go on, knowing what he did … I guess I needed some time to clear my thoughts."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really!"

Noria notices a certain calm in Ellen's voice. She knows her co-worker had to be affected by this break up because she knew how much Ellen cared for the archangel. But now she is peculiarly fine no matter how hard she tries to hide it.

"Okay you are way too much calm now after this break up, what's going on?"

To Noria's surprise, instead of dismissing it, all Ellen does is sighs. "I don't know. I don't know if it was because I was heart-broken and confused or because I really felt something but …"

"…there's someone else isn't there?" Noria completes her.

"Oh … I don't know, maybe. What am I going to do? I'm not the type who changes angels like clothes. It's just that it was so good. I never thought someone can bring me peace the way he did it."

"Well that's good … in a way."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if that angel helped you get over this break up that quickly imagine what he is capable to do for you.

Ellen discovers why the general has been acting weird so many times when near her. She finally discovers Cas's feelings and smiles because she realizes they may be mutual. However, a relationship with the general may be totally inappropriate on so many levels. And if so, how will they keep it hidden from everyone's sight? But these concerns are far too small compared to how she feels. Why not give it a go?

* * *

Sam, Dean and Booby are prepping for the attack. Sam helps his brother with the Impala while Bobby loads a couple of salt rifles into a bag. Castiel appears, scaring Bobby. "What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?"

"My apolo…"

"Save it … idget!" Bobby says while going inside the house to get a few extra bags.

"So are you ready for tonight?" the angel asks.

"As ready as we'll ever be" Dean answers as he closes the Impala's trunk. "So what's the deal with you and the angel chick?"

"What?" Castiel panics "What deal? There's no deal!"

"Come on … I saw the way you were looking at her in the restaurant. Come on dude, admit it! You totally got the hots for her."

"I have no hots for her … but if that means that I'm in love with her, then yes."

Dean starts displaying a huge grin on his expression. "Hey Sam, check it out, Cas is in love."

"Oh my God, really? That's great."

"It's funny because I never actually felt this way before. It's like I have the power to do anything: move mountains, create worlds, travel the universe…"

"Whoow, take it easy there Cassanova" the older Winchester starts joking, action which makes the angel uncomfortable.

"Can we pursue this subject another time" Castiel snaps while his cheeks blush. "We all have a job to do and we can't afford distractions!"

"All right Romeo, calm down."

"Dean, stop it!"

"Just make sure your first kid knows I'm his uncle! Hahaha … uncle Dean."

Castiel vanishes. Although joking about it, Dean is happy that Cas picked up so much from humans. While he is the commander of the Heavenly Host, maybe the angels can stop being such dicks.

* * *

One hour left before the attack. While Castiel checks upon Sam and Dean, Selaphiel spent the last hour in the Elysian Fields, thinking about what has happened to him. The faces of his two victims start to haunt him. He reaches the conclusion that he needs to change no matter what. He also regrets losing Ellen, one of the best things that has happened to him so far. He rushes to the command section to find her and get back together.

The archangel finds her in a cubicle, outside Adriel's office. He knees and starts apologizing: "I'm so sorry. I realized the error of my ways and I can't even relate how much I regret making such huge mistakes."

"That's all right Selaphiel, I know you have a good heart."

"A heart which is broken, forever punishing me for letting you go. I miss you so much Ellen. I miss the taste of your kiss, the tenderness of your soft voice … I don't know if I'll be the same without you."

Ellen smiles and grabs his hands."Look, I love you and you'll probably mean to me a lot for all eternity but … you and I, it's over. Not because I was upset with you … but because we're not meant to be. I mean our relationship was good but it wasn't born out of true love. You know that as well as I do."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I don't want for us to hurt each other in the future just because we were fooled by appearances. I would hate myself if I would allow anything to come between our friendship. Do I understand?"

Selaphiel drops his sight to the floor in disappointment. "Yes, I do."

"Then I hope you understand your friendship means a lot more to me. I don't want to lose it."

The archangel, having been through so many things in his existence, quickly gets over Ellen's refusal and states with a smile: "We had a good time right?"

"Yes we did" Ellen smiles back, relieved that he understood. They shake hands while pronouncing at the same time _friends forever_.


	16. Chapter 16: The attack

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Don't forget to review. Thank you!

* * *

**

* * *

CHAPTER XVI: THE ATTACK**

T-20 minutes

In the demon lords' council room in hell, Belial quietly awaits. His meditation is broken by Sammael, who enters the chamber and stares at him.

"I see you finally decided to join us."

"This plan of yours better work Belial. I don't feel like wasting time."

"My friend … you will be so pleased of the results."

Their discussion is interrupted by Alice. The demon barges in and starts to warn the beast about an imminent attack of the angels. However, Belial shows no concern, almost fully ignoring her message.

"Many of our kind will die … we have to hurry the launch of the spell."

"It is not time yet" the creature informs her.

"What do you mean it's not time yet? Look we both know we have passed the deadline. Now launch the spell!"

Belial approaches her and starts laughing. Although Alice fears no demon, the double-voiced laugh of the beast sends shivers down her host's spine. He stops and grabs her by the throat, lifting her up and choking her: "You pathetic worm! How dare you order me? I am your leader and I will crush you like the insignificant creature you are. Obey me or die!" After he finishes, he throws her in the wall. Alice coughs to regain her body's breathing. "I say when we launch the spell. And if some idiots die until then, they will be collateral" the beast completes his speech. Alice gets up and walks out. All she could think about is _this is not over_.

* * *

T-5 minutes

Everyone is in position and awaits Castiel's command to begin the attack. Meanwhile, the general is at the rendezvous place, waiting for his team to arrive. The board of the Host of Heaven appears just in time. Everyone from it is present, including Selaphiel. Cas is enraged when he notices him and quickly sets his mind to send him back. But Ellen suggests that the archangel should stay and fight with the argument that he is clear minded. Her plead swiftly changes Cas's mind who allows Slaphiel to take part in the attack. He trusts that she is telling the truth and knows that Ellen would never lie to him.

"All right, it's time" the general says "this is Castiel. Alpha code for strike is: _ora ora dei nill_. Initiate attack! I repeat, initiate attack!"

Cas's message is received by all angels around the world. Afterwards, he pulls out a cell and calls Dean, announcing he has a green light. "Got it" the Winchester acknowledges and informs Sam and Bobby that it's a go. The brothers get out of the Impala and head to the two container ships that are housing the angel killing weapons. Bobby, who has placed himself in a yacht, is behind a M107 Barrett sniper rifle and ready to back the boys up if necessary.

CASTIEL'S TEAM

Cas and his board arrive on the rooftop of Brand Industries' main factory. After causing power failure, they enter and knock down the humans who are working there. Castiel notices that Selaphiel is quite careful with the mortals and realizes just how much he changed. But this is not the time for an individual evaluation because out of nowhere demons appear and lunge at them with angelic blades.

SAM AND DEAN

The Winchesters successfully sneak in aboard the two containers. Sam in one, Dean in the other. The best way to make sure they stop the ships from leaving is by destroying them with C4 packs. They got them from one of Bobby's friends who worked in the military and retired. The brothers plant as much packs as they can to assure that the ships go down very fast. Naturally, they are not spared of the usual demon confrontations. Meanwhile Booby has fun counting his victims.

CASTIEL'S TEAM

Although armed with angel blades, the demons pose no match for the Heavenly Host's board. "I am so excited" Adriel states with great enthusiasm "I've never been in a fight before … this feels so good, I…"

"Adriel?" Noria interrupts him.

"I'm acting childishly aren't I?"

The team destroys the factory not before dragging the humans outside.

SAM AND DEAN

"Come on boys, what's taking so damn long?" Bobby is concerned.

"Will you shut up about it? Your ass is sitting cozy on that boat while we could get wasted any time over here!" Dean yells through his radio. They just have finished planting the bombs and are now heading to escape the ships. However, on his way out, Dean is confronted by 3 demons. A serious problem for any hunter but not for him, who went through some many fights. He slows them down with an exorcism chanting while stabbing them with the knife. But before he leaves, one of the demons warns him: "It doesn't matter if you win and sink these ships. You will all die … no one will escape."

Both of the Winchesters escape and, at safe distance, detonate the C4 packs, turning the two containers in balls of fire that illuminate the night's sky. "We better go!" Sam points out, hearing police sirens. The two get into their car and leave. Bobby proceeds the same way.

* * *

Morning. Everyone is at Bobby's place. The members of the board are trying to get accustomed to the man's life style. Sam and Dean are enjoying a glass of scotch. They will always find pleasure in drinking the older hunter's liquors.

"How can humans live within such confinements is beyond me" Raphael shows himself unpleased of the surroundings.

"This ain't exactly the Plaza okay?" Bobby shouts.

"All strike teams have reported mission accomplished. Every weapon was captured and destroyed and a minimal amount of humans have been harmed" Noria informs her general.

"So it's done then" Adriel states.

"Not quite" Cas corrects him. "This was all too easy. And whatever happened to the angels who mysteriously disappeared and reappeared?"

"And since we're talking mystery" Dean interferes "what was that demon trying to say that us winning doesn't matter? I gotta tell you Cas, something's wrong. We should be on the lookout!"

"You're right. Well, thanks for the help Dean, Sam, Bobby."

"Yeah you're welcome lover boy" the older Winchester throws another joke which makes Castiel blush again. After everyone leaves, Ellen approaches her leader: "I'm going to go to Chicago and see if everyone's all right."

"Okay" the general approves.

"Maybe after that we can spend some time together?"

"That … that would be great!"

As a thank you, Ellen kisses Cas on the cheek and vanishes. Although he is on Earth, he feels very much like in heaven's Elysian Fields. Gladness is an understatement for him now as he understands why humans accept love in the first place. He teleports himself to heaven with his host's heart beating louder and louder.

* * *

At the same time, in hell, Sammel is walking back and forth in front of Belial. "Come on you ugly son of bitch … I don't know if I can't wait much longer!"

"Patience" the beast replies with calm "you really should try to be more patient. But you are right. We've waited long enough."

Belial raises his arms in front of him, with his palms shinning, and starts to recite: "Endo ere nasera … vasi umbr'a della ens!" After he finishes, the room starts trembling.

At the angelic garrison in Chicago, everyone made it all right after the attack. Ellen is discussing with two friends when all of a sudden she notices that they are acting strange, being silent and staring at her. All the other angels begin to do the same.

"What's going on?" the board member suspiciously asks. To her horror, they draw their blades and attack her.

Castiel experiences the same happenings while on a lower floor of the command section. Every angel there turns on him.

"It is done" Belial tells Sammael "shake my hand and it will be all yours." The fallen archangel stares at the beast's hand with prideful eyes and with a maniacal laughter, he grabs them. "Ah sweet revenge…"


	17. Chapter 17: Exiled

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Only 3 or 4 chapters left. Don't forget to review. Thanks guys!

* * *

Previously on Castiel: With the help of a friend at the pentagon, Cas finds out the source of the angel killing weapons and the man responsible for signing the contract with the demons. As he prepares the attack, he and Ellen start to develop a small relationship that will probably lead to angelic romance. With Sam and Dean's help, he destroys all the angel killling weapons and the factory that manufactures them. However, everyone believes there is more to the demons' plan. Suspicion turns reality as Castiel is attacked by his own kind, in heaven. And now ...

* * *

**

* * *

CHAPTER XVII: EXILED**

Castiel finds himself attacked by his fellow angels while on one of the lower floors of the command section. He dodges their attacks and knocks them down without hurting them. When they are about to use their blades on him, he pulls his katana and uses its sounds to stop his attackers. While they are trying to cope with the pain, Cas hears Ellen's call.

"Castiel! Castiel!" she cried for her leader as she was fighting with her friends at Chicago garrison. Although she is more powerful, the angels there overwhelm her. Just when one of them is about to stab her with his knife, Cas appears and stops him. He gives Ellen his hand and tells her to come with him. She compels. They vanish before another attack.

* * *

Sammael is in Castiel's office, smoking a cigar and playing with the desk chair. "Oh yeah … this feels so good." He is interrupted by Adriel who informs him that Castiel and Ellen have not been turned and have escaped.

"What?" the fallen archangel jumps out of his seat but quickly regains his calm. "No matter … I have all the Host of Heaven at my disposal. They won't be able to stop me. Put Selahiel and Raphael in charge of teams to track them down. Oh and tell the powers to cut their graces' connection to heaven. Let's see how they do in the dark."

"Yes sir" Adriel complies and leaves. Sammael had taken over heaven and is now the new general.

* * *

Scared and confused, Cas and Ellen appear in a back alley.

"What the hell was that?" Ellen is shocked. "They tried to kill me. What's going on?"

"I don't know" Castiel answers "but I don't think it's safe to be around them anymore."

"Why? What are you talking about?"

"I too was attacked … in heaven."

Ellen displays a terrified expression. If heaven was compromised, then all the angels on could be against them. To prevent them from finding the two runaways, Cas implants them with enochian sigils. Surely every angel must be looking for them. The most important question however remains why. Why did their brethren turned on them? And how could this situation reach heaven itself? Cas knows that he must remain calm and lucid. He's been through this before when he rebelled to stop the apocalypse. "Right now, all we can do is hide" he points out as Ellen can only nod.

They arrive at a motel. Money was no problem in getting a room for Castiel mind-tricked the receptionist. While settling in, Ellen feels a large quantity of her powers fading away. They immediately realize that she is being cut off from heaven's powers. Castiel, on the other hand, feels nothing, reaching to the conclusion that God, when resurrecting him, gave him independent powers. A bit devastated of what is going on, Ellen goes and takes a shower to cool off. This is way too much for her. In the mean time, Cas tries to determine what could possibly have went so wrong. Maybe it has something to do with the disappearance of those angels. However, he can't draw any lines until he knows for sure. All that he is aware of is that he and Ellen are now exiled, fallen, angels who rebelled and need to be extra careful from now on.

Ellen exits the bathroom only wearing a bathrobe. She sits on the bed, still having the same shocked face.

"You all right?" Cas inquires.

"No" she admits with tears in her eyes "I'm not all right. My own family tried to kill me … all of a sudden I find out that I no longer have access to my powers, that I'm a fallen, everyone is against us … I just don't know what to do …"

As she starts to cry, Castiel hugs her, trying to comfort her. She looks into his eyes: "Back there, when I was in danger, I couldn't think of anyone else to call but you. And you came. No sooner than a second, you came and you saved me. You were there for me every time. I don't know where I'd be without you. I …" she stops to approach her lips to his "I love you Castiel!"

She kisses him and after a few seconds, Cas closes his eyes and returns the gesture. They stop, look at each other as to get a sort of confirmation to continue and we they see both of them want this, they continue to passionately kiss. While doing that, Ellen takes off Cas's coat, his tie and his shirt, leaving his chest wide open. She waves her fingers against it and softly presses the pectoral muscles. Afterwards, she slowly removes her robe. Castiel touches her arm and gets the idea that he has never felt something so soft like her skin before.

Wasting no time, they get inside the bed's sheets and resume kissing. Nothing matters for them than their love. The angels, the demons, the humans … they are all gone, leaving them the only ones in existence. The two are feeling so good now that they intend to take advantage of every moment of their passion. As Ellen gets on top, they begin to sense that their bodies, their consciousness, their souls are becoming one, experiencing one of the most beautiful moments they could share together.

As dawn approaches, Castiel finally understands what love really is about. A notion all angels should come to know. The first rays of light burst through the motel room window and shine on the two lovers. Castiel gently plays with one of Ellen's hair locks. She smiles at him and kisses him.

"What are we going to do?" she asks.

"We'll get to the bottom of this. I promise you. We'll find out everything and we will fix it."

"I just want to tell you that as long as I'm with you, I will never be frightened again. We have each other … that' important."

"I love you Ellen" he says, thinking it is the right time to declare love for the first time. "And no matter what happens, no matter what we face, I will always love."

"I will always love you too" Ellen replies and kisses him again. Despite the difficult circumstances they're facing, their love gives them strength to defeat any obstacle.

* * *

In hell, Malakay approaches his master. "What now?" he demands to know"

"Now … we go on with the plan…"


	18. Chapter 18: Revelation

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

**ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT!**

* * *

Don't forget to review please. Thank you!

* * *

**

* * *

CHAPTER XVIII: REVELATION**

Command section, conference room. Selaphiel and Raphael tell their new leader, Sammael, that they have yet to find the two rebelled angels. Holding great hatred inside for his brothers, the general starts beating them. The archangels drop to the floor on Sammael's command so that he can hit them with his feet. Adriel and Noria do nothing but watch. "Incompetent fools. Adriel, have them whipped!" The dominion quickly gets up from his seat and takes the two out of the room. Being left alone with Noria, he starts to seduce her up until the point he forces her to kiss him. After a few moments of confusion, he sends her away. "I have waited so much for this" he speaks to himself "so rewarding…"

* * *

After the night when they made love together for the first time, Cas and Ellen dress up and prepare to devise a plan on how to proceed further. After she ties her hair in a tail, Ellen notices Castiel's katana. She lifts it while admiring its beautiful craftsmanship. "Such a noble and powerful weapon" she says "thank goodness it's in the right hands." Castiel puts on his trench coat and walks to her to retrieve his angel blade but when she offers it to him, he touches her hand by accident. They smile at each other.

Just then, Cas receives a message from an unknown source, informing him to go to a certain location. The message also said that he might be interested with what information the one who sent it has to offer. It is related to what happened with the Host of Heaven.

"I don't know" Ellen shows mistrust. "This could be a trap."

"I know but at this point, it wouldn't matter. And plus, what if whoever sent it is telling the truth?"

"You're right. It's worth checking out."

After they finish getting ready, they leave not before taking the room key to the receptionist. He finds it strange because he doesn't remember ever signing them in. They teleport in a middle of a field where Cas detected the source of the mysterious call. To their surprise, they find themselves near a crossroads. "I told you this was a trap" Ellen repeats her thoughts. Sensing a presence behind them, Castiel turns around. A woman, appeared out of nowhere, is smiling at them.

"I see you got my message" the stranger addresses them.

"Who are you?" Ellen inquires.

"Come on? I thought you figured it out by now. I'm a crossroads demon" she reveals her identity while turning her eyes red.

"You're not any crossroads demon," Cas interferes "you're Alice aren't you?"

"Bravo, 10 points to the handsome angel who used to be general."

"You said you have information regarding to what happened to all the angels. What is it?" Ellen wants to know. "And you better not trick us or…"

"Or what? You'll beat me to talk?"

"Try torture!"

"Sorry princess but been there, done that. Look, I didn't call you over here for fun. Do you want to know or not?"

"Please" Cas begs her to reveal the truth.

"After the Battle of Armageddon, Lucifer left us a note in case he should fall. He said that we have to go and unlock a door. We did … but we opened Pandora's books."

"What are you talking about?" Ellen brings up the question that was standing on Cas's lips too.

"We never even thought of what we were unleashing. What was trapped behind that door was … was Belial!"

At the hearing of the demon's name, the two angels display a terrified expression.

* * *

Castiel and Ellen can't believe their hearing after they find out the name of their mysterious nemesis.

"Belial?" Ellen starts to shout "Do you have any idea what it took to bring him down? How many angels and humans lost their lives to stop him and trap him in that cage? What the hell were you thinking?"

"Look" Alice tries to defend herself "Lucifer had fallen and there was no one else to take charge. We had lost the war. We were desperate okay? It seemed like the best solution to our problems."

Castiel, who remained silent for the last minutes, remembers about what is happening to the angels and asks Alice to continue.

"He told us that he has a plan and that if we listen to him, we will win the war with the angels and dominate the universe. He came up with this book, full of enochian symbols. He said that there is a spell which could make any angel susceptible to mind control. The spell works like a contagious disease. If we catch several celestials, infest them and release them back to their kind, they will unknowingly act as carriers and spread the spell through all the Host of Heaven."

"Of course!" Castiel realizes "He used enochian symbols because they are the only ones that make a spell work on angels."

"Exactly!" Alice agrees. "Once every angel in creation would be infected, he would activate the main spell and have total control of their mind. Crafty ugly son of a bitch!"

"And with the angels out of his way, he has a free obstacle path to take over Earth" Cas completes Alice.

"Think of it like this: Earth is God's handy work. Imagine the energies it posses. With those Belial…"

"…can take over the universe!" Cas and Ellen say at the same time. "I don't get" Ellen is in doubt "why we didn't get affected by the spell? And what was all the fuss with Brand Industries and the angel killing weapons?"

"Firstly, I have no clue why you weren't infected. It remains a mystery even to Belial. Secondly, Brand Industries and the angel killing weapons were nothing more than a big, elaborate diversion."

Cas puts his palm on his forehead, blaming himself that he had fallen right into Belial's trap. "So when you signed the crossroads contract, you helped Jenkins make the weapons?" Ellen inquires.

"No. Actually, there was no contract. Jenkins and his company were on to you angels way before we released Belial. They manufactured the bullets all by themselves. All we had to do was confirm everything about you and convince them that you were dangerous to humanity, which is kinda true if you start to think about it. Anyway, we let them do their job, you were focused on them while the spell was spreading with you suspecting nothing."

"Quite a plan" Cas admits. "Why are you telling us this? Why do you want to help us?"

"Let's just say that I wish to not see any of my brothers killed anymore. Belial is a sadist. He doesn't care how many demons lose their lives … he only cares about finishing his plan. Now, like any other spell there is a counter spell, meant to break its counterpart. The tough part is that it's in Belial's book, in hell."

"Where in hell?" Ellen asks.

"What demon did I say I was again?"

"You got to be kidding me. You want a deal?"

"Sorry but this is my job. No bargain, you don't get the location of the book. Plain and simple."

"What do you want?" Cas demands to know, despite Ellen's warnings.

"Let's see … I can't take your soul therefore … I'm going to need your new and improved skills. Yeah. Those are going to work just fine."

"No way" Ellen snaps and gets ready to attack Alice. However, Castiel prevents that by asking the demon if he and his love could have a moment alone. Alice agrees and disappears.

"You're not actually thinking of going through with this aren't you?"

"We need the counter spell to free our kind from Belial's leash."

"But I don't want you to lose your powers. They make you special and unique. And how do you know she can be trusted? She is a demon and …"

"Ellen, Ellen!" Cas interrupts her fit. "I know you're worried about me but this is our only chance. No matter what will happen your love was the best thing in my entire existence. It changed me forever and for that, I will always love you!"

Ellen doesn't reply. She just jumps in his arms and kisses him, bearing tears in her eyes. She knows Castiel is right. After their lips split, Alice returns. Cas tells her that he has accepted her deal. The two approach to seal the contract through the demonic custom: a kiss. While they perform this action, Ellen turns around and starts to cry.

To complete the deal, Alice takes Castiel's katana too. "Now … where is the book?" the angel asks with a harsh tone.

"It's near the Merov mountains, where the lava-rivers Mora and Reeren meet. It's in a room surrounded by several pillars. You can't miss it! Good luck and try to kill him. I really don't want to see his ugly face again."

Alice vanishes. Castiel turns over to Ellen and embraces her in his arms. "Now what?" slips from her mouth.

"Now … we go to hell, break the spell and round up everyone and we take Belial down. Once and for all!"

* * *

"Dean, please hear me! I think Castiel may be in grave peril. I can't save him without you. It's your choice but do you really want to see your friend die?"


	19. Chapter 19: Deliverance

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

**THIS IS IT. THE FINAL CHAPTER. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.

* * *

**

**

* * *

CHAPTER XIX: DELIVERANCE**

"It could still be a trap" Ellen repeats herself for the thousand time on this matter.

"I know but there is nothing else we can do. And besides, if it's not a trap, we will have a great advantage" Castiel explains.

"Yeah … what's that?"

"The element of surprise."

"I hope so. Even that isn't enough when you're facing Belial. Can you believe what he's done to his host? He disfigured his face, sharpened his teeth, pulled his eyes out and introduced goat eye balls to fit with demonic lore. He welded extra skeletal parts to his body along with a pair of bat wings. I mean this is the kind of thing that tells you all you need to know about him."

"As despicable and horrible he may be, we have to stop him or everything in this universe will be threatened. We have to protect our father's legacy!"

"What if we fail?" Despite wanting to remain positive, Ellen still asks this question which makes her spirit tremble.

"We won't! If we trust in what we hold dear, our love for us and for our brothers, God will never let us fail. That I promise!"

"I believe you Castiel. Come on! Let's do it!"

"Opening a physical gateway to hell is going to take both of our effort. I want you to help me."

The two angels first draw a pentagram with backward symbols at each of the star's five points. After taking a considerable safety distance, they lift their left hand in front of them and start reciting the incantation. As they progress, they begin to be louder and louder, forcing the gateway to appear faster.

They succeed and a black door materializes in front of them. They look at each other and decide to open it. Behind the door is darkness. Suddenly, a force pulls them in. After they disappear, the door closes itself and vanishes while the pentagram below catches on fire.

* * *

In heaven, Sammael is enjoying his favorite food, burgers. He filled the general's office with hundreds of plates with this particular meal. Sitting on the couch, he is watching a football match on the big plasma TV. Just when a team is preparing to score a touchdown, the TV goes off. Angry for being deprived of his entertainment, he sets out to find Adriel and punish him. But when he opens the door to exit the office, he can't believe his eyes. He starts backing up, displaying a frightened expression.

"No! Please! Please, spare me! Please, I'm sorry! No, no, noooooooooooo….."

* * *

Cas and Ellen's target in hell is a simple room, just like the one Dean was brought in by Zachariah. It's placed on the top of a hill. To get to it, the angels must cross a bridge over a lava river, walk among several stone ruins and reach to its door by climbing stairs. The entire area is surrounded by enormous mountains and lightened by the lava and by fiery nebulas in the sky.

Noticing the room, Cas and Ellen proceed straight towards it. After passing the bridge, they enter the ruins. There, Castiel accidentally hits a pillar. It starts to waver back and forth for a few seconds then falls down, creating a lot of noise. Ellen looks at Cas and ironically states: "Brilliant!" A man appears behind her from the dark and grabs her. Another demon jumps on Castiel. Several others appear and an all out fight commences.

Ellen frees herself from the demon's grasp and applies several leg kicks which bring him down. However, he is helped by three more that attack Ellen. Meanwhile Castiel is held by both hands as he is being beaten. Finding unknown resources of strength, he throws the two demons that are holding him and delivers a super uppercut to the one who was hitting him. Despite being surrounded by four enemies and not having all of her powers, Ellen is still and adversary to be feared. With her experienced martial arts skills she handles herself well, executing spectacular moves with her legs. They are her favorite in combat.

Castiel dodges several attacks and grabs a thick, long stick which he starts to use it on the demons. After several blows, he finally brings all of them down. With only one demon left, Ellen jumps, leg-grabs his head and violently tosses him on the ground. Now that they are clear, they continue to their target.

Just before reaching the room door, a man lands in front of them.

"I'm sorry angels but you're not going anywhere" he addresses them with an arrogant grin.

"Malakay" Castiel recognizes him. The demon stares at Ellen and then adds: "You have a pretty face!" However, he finds himself hit in the head multiple times by an air-leg attack Ellen delivers. After he falls unconscious, she retorts: "And you don't!"

The angels enter the room. It is empty, with Belial's spell book on the table. They rush to find the counter spell and free their kind from mind control. They both know they have to hurry before Belial gets there. Without their powers, it will be difficult to fight a demon as strong as him. To their despair, he appears from the darkness and puts his hand on the book.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you interrupt my operation!"

"Belial" Cas says, glad that he is finally looking into his enemy's eyes.

"Castiel" Belial replies in the same fashion "you know I have to admit, the way you raised to power up in heaven, really impressed me. Too bad it was short lived."

"You can't win Belial!"

"Don't you see? I've already won!"

They start to fight. Clearly holding the upper hand, Belial smashes the walls with the angels. Ellen engages him in one-on-one combat but quickly finds out that she is not the only one with martial arts skills. After slowing her down with a couple of punches, he knocks her down with a roundhouse kick. Faster and stronger, the demon outmatches every attack Cas and Ellen launch at him. He even throws light attacks which they find unbearable. At one point, Ellen looses all strength to get up and continue the fight, leaving Cas alone. "Come on pretty boy" Belial urges him to strike.

Very determined, Castiel overwhelms his adversary with punches to the point where the demon is pinned against the wall and can't do nothing but defend. But the angel's small advantage fades away as Belial grabs him by the arm and delivers multiple leg kicks. To finish him, the demon blows Cas with a rotating air kick. After falling down, Castiel notices Ellen is close to the book.

"Ellen, the book!"

She grabs on to all her remaining strength and crawls to reach the manuscript. Although that, Belial quickly removes it from Ellen's grasp and throws it out the window. The book falls in lava and melts. The demon starts laughing. "Now you'll never break the spell!" He goes to Cas and lifts him up from the floor. "Time to turn your stupid heaven," stops and punches him "that damned planet," punches him again "and the entire universe into my domain!" After he finishes his speech, Belial draws an angel blade out and prepares to kill Cas…

"Belial!" A strange voice cries from the threshold of the door.

When the demon turns his sight to see who dares disturb him, he drops the knife and widens his eyes. "No! No! It can't be" he says with fear in his tone as he lets go of Castiel and backs into the wall. The one who he shows fear is none other than Dean. But the Winchester is not who Belial runs away from.

"Michael" Ellen powerlessly whispers.

"You're supposed to be in the cage, with Lucifer."

Michael starts approaching Belial. However, the latter calls for help. Five demons show up behind the archangel and adopt fighting stance. Not even the smallest problem Michael has to face for with one thought, he exorcizes them. Afterwards, he resumes proceeding to Belial.

"Please, show mercy Michael…"

"You dare mess with my family?"

The archangel uses telekinesis to prevent Belial from leaving its host. He kills him, action accompanied by screams and violent spasms; a hand wave sends the lifeless body through the wall and into the lava. Being enveloped by flames, it slowly sinks in the red river, disappearing forever.

Remembering about his injured brethren, Michael heads to each one and heals them.

"The book" Ellen says "it's gone!"

"We'll never break the spell now" Castiel completes her idea.

"Don't worry" Michael intervenes "I know the counter spell. _Endo ere malera, quasi lumina della ens_." As he recites, his eyes start to shine and after he finishes, he informs Cas and Ellen that the spell has been broken. All the angels are now free from mind control. "Now what do you say we get out of here."

* * *

The angels teleport somewhere in a suburb. As the light of the sun makes its omnipresence known, children take advantage of it and play on the sidewalk. A woman pleasantly puts her laundry out to dry while a man cheerfully walks to work. A car can be seen passing by but only on rare occasions.

Near a tree, Castiel and Ellen stare at their elder brother and cannot believe that he is with them. "I think these are yours" he addresses Castiel while compelling him to shake his hand. "I retrieved your powers back from Alice. She instantly gave them to me." Cas shakes his hand feeling his grace empowered by the same abilities God gave him when he was resurrected. Also, he touches his coat and pulls out his katana. At the sword's sight, Ellen smiles, happy that her lover got his powers back.

"But how are you…" Cas asks.

"…here? At the Battle of Armageddon, when Sam Winchester pulled me with him into the cage, I left Adam Milligan's body. An action I'm not very pleased with."

"Then why didn't you return?" Ellen is curious.

"It's complicated. Since Lucifer rebelled, all I could think about was to hate him. I wanted to destroy him so badly that I lost track of what's important: taking care of my family. I sent so many brothers and sisters to die just because of a stupid tantrum. But when I saw the way in which Sam Winchester defeated Lucifer, I realized the error of my ways. How wrong I was for such a long time. Sam's love for his brother and his family forced Lucifer to surrender, therefore saving everything he cares about. I finally understood why our father made us bow before humans. I needed some time to rethink everything before returning to heaven."

"Then why have you interfered now? Why did you help us now?" Cas inquires.

"Because of you Castiel. The way you taught our kind to respect life like you do, the way you love them and sacrificed everything to save them. Now I realize why father chose to bring you back. I may have been off the radar but I've been watching you. You risked everything but you've done a great job replacing me. I'm sure that father would be proud of you … I know I am."

"How did you convince Dean to say yes?" Castiel questions his brother.

"I told him that you were in danger and that I couldn't prevent your death without him. Despite being rude, he has a good heart. Like all humans. Don't worry, I promised I'd leave him after I would be done."

"I have a question that's been bothering me for quite some time" Ellen confesses. "If you know the counter spell, you surely know the spell as well."

"Yes."

"Then how come me and Castiel weren't affected?"

"It's because of your feelings for each other. The spell, in essence, is evil. Your love acted like a shield and protected you from being infected. It's like you said Castiel, love is the most pure gift from God. Nothing can stand against it … not even Belial's spell."

"So now what?" Ellen asks. "Are you coming with us?"

"No. I still need more time to think. But I'll be watching you. Stay out of trouble! And good luck Castiel! You're a great general!"

Michael disappears, leaving Castiel and Ellen to hold hands and leave to heaven. Further away from this scene, Chuck Shurley observed their entire conversation. He turns around and leaves with a smile on his face.

**THE END

* * *

**

* * *

So that's it! Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to whoever kept reading this story, from the begining to the end. Your reviews meant the world for me. If you want to, I can plan and start a sequel. SEASON 2! I would do anything for you guys. Thank you and stay positive.**  
**


	20. Preparing for SEASON 2

**PREPARING FOR SEASON 2**

JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT I WENT BALISTIC WITH WRITING THE LAST CHAPTER AND, BECAUSE OF YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS, I HAVE DECIDED TO CONTINUE THE STORY. I AM CURRENTLY DEVELOPING A MULTIPLE SEASONS STORY WITH A SPECIFIC ARC FOR EACH SEASON. I ASSURE YOU IT WILL BE AS IT WAS UNTILL NOW: SUPERNATURAL, MISTERY, ACTION, POLITICS AND ROMANCE OF COURSE.

SO IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN READING MORE ABOUT CASTIEL AND HIS ADVENTURES AS LEADER OF THE ANGELS, LOOK OUT FOR ANY UPDATES. IT WON'T TAKE LONG FOR ME TO COME UP WITH IDEAS.

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK. BECAUSE AS I TOLD YOU BEFORE, YOUR OPINION MATTERS TO ME. SHOULD I CONTINUE OR SHOULD I LEAVE IT BE? (I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU BUT I WANT A SEASON 2).

THANK YOU AND GOOD LUCK ON YOUR STORIES.


	21. S02E01: Strike at Saint Petersburg

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

I'm back with SEASON 2! NEW MYSTERIES, ACTION AND SUPERNATURAL AWAIT CASTIEL AND HIS ANGELS. ALL I CAN TELL YOU ABOUT THIS SEASON'S PLOT IS THAT HEAVEN FIGHTS AGAIN TO SAVE HUMANITY. (BECOMING AU FROM "SUPERNATURAL")

* * *

CAST:

Castiel - Misha Collins

Ellen - Kristin Kreuk

Selaphiel – Joe Flanigan

Noria – Jennifer Morrison

Raphael – Demore Barnes

Adriel – David Tennant

RECURRING CHARACTERS:

David Conrad – Archangel Michael

Dean – Jensen Ackles

Sam – Jared Padalecki

Bobby – Jim Beaver

* * *

**

* * *

S02E01: STRIKE AT SAINT PETERSBURG**

Adriel is seen by the other angels exiting his office. He cheerfully greets everyone like always and carries on to the elevator. He presses the button which indicates the highest floor and leans on his back. Before the lift doors can be closed, a hand stops them. Noria steps in and smiles at the dominion.

"Oh hi Noria! Going up to see the big boss?" Adriel says with plenty of joy coming from his voice.

"No actually I'm heading down but I'll allow you to go first."

"You look rather dashing today milady!"

"Thank you! You appear handsome yourself Adriel!"

"Oh come on, everything pales in comparison to your stunning beauty. If it were a sun, it would probably outshine every one of its kind."

"Stop it" Noria begs, trying to hide her blushing cheeks. Although she is dressed casual, Adriel still compliments her as a sign of politeness and admiration. Now that heaven is guided by new rules, a display of affection wouldn't do any harm. After the elevator reaches its first destination, the dominion steps out and winks at Noria instead of a "goodbye". Before the doors close, she laughs, surprised of his behavior.

Continuing on his path, he crosses a long corridor with two large doors at its end. On them, in big Latin letters is written _General_. Adriel rushes in only to find Cas and Ellen kissing on the small sofa. "Ooops" he mutters and quickly gets out.

"It's okay Adriel! You can come in!" Ellen shouts. Adriel slowly opens the door and throws a few peeks around the room. The other two are looking at him, hinting him to enter for there is no harm done. After realizing that everything is all right, he resumes his cheerful attitude as he informs Castiel that all the garrisons have reported no kind of strange activity on Earth so far.

"Thank you" the general says.

"Right then. I'll be on my way. Good to see you Ellen."

"Nice seeing you too Adriel."

After the dominion departs, Ellen notices that Cas has the same face expression like that of Adriel when he walked in on them. "What's wrong?" she asks.

"That was … I felt … really weird" Castiel describes his thoughts.

"You don't have to worry about it. It's okay. It's normal, trust me."

"I do" the general admits while kissing her again. All of a sudden, they are interrupted by a voice which is shouting inside his head: "Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! Get your holly ass down here NOW!" He immediately recognizes Dean's angry voice, reaching his mind and scratching it like sharp claws. Despite her amusement, Ellen tells Cas that he should heed his friend's call and go. After apologizing, he teleports to the Winchester's location.

* * *

Winter stretches her reach and covers all of Saint Petersburg's limits. As snowflakes the size of golf balls rain down on the city streets, turning them into white, the cold north breeze can be sensed in the air. The ever moving people on the sidewalk don't even mind the freezing temperatures for they are used to them their entire life. Once in a while, gusts of wind blow the snowflakes away in the sky, creating the scenery of giant white dragons roaming through the clouds. However, one of them starts to spit fire, literally, as all the citizens point their view towards the sky to witness the phenomena. The fire approaches further and further, revealing that it is not a dragon that made it, but something smaller, longer, with a tip. To everyone's horror, the object is a missile. It frontally hits a building and causes damage beyond stability. After the initial explosions, the structure collapses on the street crushing everyone in its path. The drivers are forced to hit the break of their vehicles as large portions of the building crash in their way, creating a massive chain accident.

* * *

Castiel finds Dean and Sam in the Impala, outside a bar on the interstate. He appears in the back seat of the car. At his sight, Dean ironically admits: "There you are your holiness!"

"What's wrong?" the angel asks.

"Nothing" Sam answers "just the fact that Dean is acting like an idiot … like he always does."

"Stay out of this Sam! This is between me and him, you got it?"

"All right … jerk!"

"Bitch!"

"Dean, what's going on?" Cas interferes.

"Did you think I was going to become Michael's meat suit and save your ass without you owing me one? No sir!"

"Is that why you called me? Dean I have more important things to do!"

"Like what?"

Remembering the fact that all he can do in heaven is spend time with Ellen, Castiel remains silent at Dean's question. The truth would give birth to the same kind of awkward moment he experienced with Adriel. But, recollecting Ellen's words, assuring him that it's something normal, Cas gathers enough strength and decides to tell them: "Ellen."

"The angel chick?" Dean yells. "Oh no! I didn't let brother Mickey in me to save your frigging life so that you can blow me off for free breasts. Either you help us on this case or … "

"Or you'll what?" Sam interrupts him.

"Or … I swear I'll get even for this."

Sam starts laughing. After Cas accepts to aid them, Dean informs him that they are after a shapeshifter that eluded them every time they got close. The Winchesters followed him to this bar but are reluctant to go in because they are afraid he will escape again. With Cas's help, maybe the brothers can finally get him.

After the case briefing is done, they go inside. Having no problem in spotting this kind of beings, the general of the Heavenly Host proceeds to identify him. He slowly walks past everybody until he discovers the shapeshifter, posing as a truck driver. Seeing Sam and Dean, he gets up from his seat and heads outside. The brothers do the same. Before he can reach the truck, the shifter is stopped by Cas who materializes in front of him. Thinking that he can overpower him, the shifter delivers a punch but finds out how painful it is to hit an angel. As Sam and Dean get to the sight, Castiel, using his powerful telekinesis, snaps the shifter's neck. Then, he touches the body and makes it disappear.

"Wow" the younger Winchester confesses "I got to say, you do seem different then you were. You're stronger!" After they dealt with the shapshifter, they got inside the bar and ordered beer. Cas is having one too just so he can celebrate with the boys. Not that it would affect him in any way.

"It's his shiny, new pair of wings." Dean sarcastically adds.

"How are things up there now that you're in charge?" Sam inquires.

"Well, I think. We're trying a different way and we hope it will change us for the better."

"And what about this Ellen? How is she … is she okay? You guys serious?"

"She's wonderful. Frankly, I don't see how I could spend one second without her."

"Done some cloud seeding yet?" Dean wonders.

"That's none of your business!" Cas jumps, inciting Dean to laughter.

"Just don't get too attached to her!" Sam advises. "I don't want to sound harsh but if you angels are going to adopt relationships between each other, just remember that there's a 90% chance of failure."

"Yeah, especially when you guys are working together." Dean completes his brother's idea.

The Winchesters' words deeply troubles Cas. He is so in love with Ellen that he can't imagine separating from her. He tries to shake the feeling off with the memory of him and her making love. However, now that he is aware that at any point their love could fall, he will always be bothered by this matter.

His attention is drawn to the TV screen where breaking news announces a strange missile attack in Saint Petersburg. Suspecting something strange is going on, he quickly teleports to heaven.

"Frigging angels" Dean mutters for his sudden departure.

* * *

At the missile attack site in Saint Petersburg, firemen, police and even the Russian military have gathered to maintain order and rescue the people trapped underneath the wreckage. Ambulances are standing at safe distances to receive the injured. A helicopter lands nearby and out of it exits three officers. One of them is a two star general. They approach a truck were several men are expecting them.

"Are you the one who called?" the general asks one of the lower ranked officers there.

"Yes sir. I believe you would want to see this."

The man escorts the general to a van filled with computers while informing him: "We captured the images with the help of a surveillance camera from the building across the street. You are not going to believe this."

"Just show me the damn film" the general flashes out at the sergeant.

They get in front of a computer. On its monitor, the sergeant opens a video file which displays the recorded moment where the missile struck the building. Magnifying the projectile, the sergeant reveals four letters on it: U.S.A.F.

"Is that what I think it is?" the superior officer rhetorically suggests.

"Yes sir! United States Air Force…"


	22. S02E02: Aftermath

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! THANK YOU!

* * *

**

* * *

S02E02: AFTERMATH**

The russian military officers at Saint Petersburg stare for almost an hour at the image of the missile, checking it over and over again as to make sure that what they see is not their mind playing tricks on them. But every time they look again, they get the same confirmation: the missile appears to be sent by the United States Air Force.

"All right, I've seen enough" the general breaks silence.

"Sir?" the sergeant is confused.

"Look … just because that missile has those letters written all over it doesn't mean that it was sent by the Americans!"

"We should contact Moscow about this sir."

"You leave that to me! In the mean time I want you to take care of the damages and make up a plausible scenario for the press, do you understand?"

"Yes sir!"

Although hesitant to rush to any conclusion, the general knows that he must report this to the Kremlin. No one must see the video, not even his fellow generals. There are some who might not be so patient like him and will unleash a chain of events that would probably bring rise to diplomatic conflict between the two nations.

* * *

After hearing the news about the Saint Petersburg attack, Castiel calls an emergency board meeting. He puts Adriel to gather all the information he can about what happened and to present it to the others. Beyond the loss of human lives, Cas's team does not share his concern about this matter, blaming it all on terrorists. While their leader tries to convince them otherwise, Adriel notices the video that catches the missile's initials.

"Oh no" Ellen expresses her worry "you're right!"

"This is not good" Raphael admits. "A USA missile striking one of the most important russian cities and making plenty of damage … that will definitely make the russians angry."

"And its timing is perfect too, with the two countries being on high tensions and all" Noria interferes.

"The real question is: who did it?" Adriel addresses them. "Is it really terrorists or …"

"You don't think the States send it do you?" Ellen snaps.

"Why not?" Selaphiel asks.

"Because I think they know very well that a conflict could lead to war. A war with mass destruction weapons being used by both sides that can send the humans into a nuclear winter. Almost all the planet's population would be whipped out."

"So in other words, you think the Americans know better," Adriel retorts with prejudice sneaking from his eyes "yeah right!"

"I'm just saying that they wouldn't risk war by doing something stupid like this. And besides, why are you so against them?"

"Because they're humans Ellen, and when it comes to competition, the breed called _the americans_ knows to do only one thing: win through every means necessary."

"That's enough!" Cas shouts, interrupting them. "We don't know who or why sent the missile and that's what we need to find out. Raphael, Noria, go to the attack site and see if you can find anything in those debris. Selaphiel, I want you to go and check the Saint Petersburg garrison. The angels there must know something. Ellen, we have to look at all possibilities. That's why I'm sending you to go talk to Alice. Find out if the demons are behind the attack."

"Got it!"

After everyone leaves to their assigned tasks, Adriel approaches his general and asks: "So is this the part where you send me on a secret mission which no one's going to find out about it?"

"I want you to go talk to Peter. If the Americans really did strike, he would be the one to know."

"What do you think?"

"I don't want to think anything. I just want to stop a possible conflict."

* * *

In a dark room filled with computers, large screens displaying maps and men operating at every station, several people in uniform arrive and stir up the silence. Everyone salutes Mikhail Petrovski, the president of the Russian Federation who is followed by the ministry of defense, Mr. Baldenko, and a couple of his most trusted generals, including Teyorev, the one who informed him about the video tape.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is wrong with them" Petrovski starts yelling, speaking about the americans. "Teyorev, how many casualties?"

"230 to be exact with a total amount of 45 wounded and hospitalized. Do not worry about the media sir; I've taken care of it!"

"Oh, good for you. Would you mind telling me how are we going to explain the nation that one of our cities was targeted in broad day light?"

The general remains silent. "Get me Forester on the red line, now!" the president says.

"Sir I don't think it would be wise to confront him right now!" Baldenko stops him.

"The hell do you mean?"

"Well, if they did fire the missile, we would be playing there game. And since their agenda is unknown to us, right now, the more we keep quiet the better."

"Let me be perfectly clear Baldenko, they have no secret agenda. The only thing that they have is what we have: a misunderstanding. Now get me DC!"

White house. While President Keith Forester attends a meeting in the oval office, secret service agents interrupt him. "You have to come with us sir!" He doesn't resist and allows the men in black to escort him outside where a chopper is waiting for them. Inside he sees his head of security and asks him: "What's going on John?"

"This chopper will take you to Langley sir. The joint chiefs will brief you on the situation. We're officially on DEFCON 3!" The helicopter takes off from the helipad under the gaze of everyone working at the white house.

* * *

Selaphiel doesn't expect to find much in Russia. He still believes that somehow the americans are behind the attack. Having spent so many centuries on Earth, he has grown accustomed to human war tendency. Adding to that is his ever existing ill will towards man. Despite the new rules Cas instructed for each angel to obey, one of which refers to respect for all humans, he still believes they are not worth the trouble.

Arriving at the garrison, a farm outside Petersburg, the archangel is warmly greeted by his brothers and sisters. Praetore, the commander of the garrison, tells him they have yet to discover anything related to the attack. However, Selaphiel urges them to focus only on this matter as he suggests using their supernatural abilities to try and track where the missile was launched. An angel is dispatched to find out while Selaphiel and Praetore discuss who can be blamed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the US sent that missile" the archangel shares his opinion.

"You know you could be right. Especially after what happened in Afghanistan two years ago."

"What happened?"

"Well there was a safe house, filled with russian intelligence officers. They were tracking several Al Qaeda men, suspecting them of preparing an attack. The Americans didn't know and an F22 blew them right off the face of the ground. There were extensive negotiations and Forester had to pay 60 million dollars of damages. To think that that's the price of life. Anyway, this whole missile attack can be the cherry on top for the russians."

Before Selaphiel can start gloating, the angel returns. "Well" Praetore asks "did you find anything?"

"The missile, it wasn't fired from the US. It was fired right here, in Russia."

Selaphiel and Praetore express shock…


	23. S02E03: The Usual Suspects

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Sorry for not updating sooner. Don't forget to review and thank you for reading!

* * *

**

* * *

S02E03: THE USUAL SUSPECTS  
**

"I'm telling you Castiel, the missile came from russian territory. I can show you its course if you want me too."

"No, that's all right. Get back to heaven. We'll talk more there."

Selaphiel, after informing his superior about where the projectile that hit Saint Petersburg was launched, is preparing to teleport to heaven. Although knowing this latest piece of information, he is not convinced the americans are entirely innocent. But beyond these feelings of suspicion towards them, he experiences guilt. But why, he asks himself. It's because he had a fight with Ellen. Humans are not worth for them to stay upset on each other. Therefore, he figures, the next time he encounters her, he will apologize and end this petty argument. After all, they swore to be friends forever.

* * *

The helicopter that had escorted president Forester to Langley Air Base has landed right near Air Force One. The head of state, surrounded by his secret service agents, heads to his airplane. The moment they are on board, the pilot is given clear instructions to take off immediately. The air craft is then followed by a squadron of F16 and an air tanker.

As Air Force One flies to classified airspace, Forester rushes to the meeting room where the secretary of defense, Paul Matthews, and the joint chiefs are waiting for him.

"What the hell is going on here Paul? Why are we at DEFCON 3?"

"Sir, the russians are on high alert as well."

"The russians? Why?"

"Sir, are you aware of the missile attack at Saint Petersburg?"

"Yeah. What's that got to do with this?"

"Sir, I think you should see this."

Matthews orders one of the agents there to play a movie on the computer screen…

* * *

Ellen teleports to the crossroads where she and Cas encountered Alice for the first time. She summons the demon's name. After a few seconds, the angel turns around, witnessing two red eyes glimmering in the blackness of the night.

"I knew I helped you" the demon says "but I wasn't expecting a reward."

"I'm not here for that."

"Well, I hope you're not here to make any demands because that would be totally rude, knowing that without my help, you angels would still be Belial's bitches."

"Just as you. Look we know you helped us but that doesn't mean we owe you anything."

"Then why don't you get to the point baby … I'm kind of busy.

"There was a missile attack in Saint Petersburg. A lot of people died and dozens have been hurt."

"And you want to know if I was behind it. I'm touched you suspect me but unfortunately … I'm sorrier I didn't think of it first."

"So you're saying you're not behind it."

"Yup! I was a nice girl who behaved" Alice answers and starts laughing.

"You better keep it that way cause we're watching you" Ellen warns her and vanishes. Despite not trusting her, her abilities confirmed that the demon told the truth.

"Oh I will baby! Trust me on that!" Alice speaks alone.

* * *

Peter, who is also on Air Force One, exits the meeting room and heads for the bathroom. He has to report to his superiors everything that happened in the US since the attack. He turns the faucet on, leaning down and washing his face with his palms. When he straightens up, he sees in the mirror Adriel's reflection behind him. "Adriel … what are you doing here?" he asks.

"Just came for a little chat. You know … face to face."

"What is it that you want to talk about?"

"You're part of the joint chiefs Peter … tell me: did America had anything to do with Petersburg?"

"No! Every classified information regarding US internal and external action goes through me. Trust me when I say that Forester had nothing to do with the missile attack. Besides, wasn't it determined that the missile was launched from Russia?"

"Yeah but I'm thinking someone's trying to spice things up between the countries."

"Then I suggest you find the launch site. A missile like that requires special preparations before it can be launched. I'm guessing that whoever is behind this must have left some trace."

"Probably…"

"Can I ask you something Adriel? Why did you come all the way down here just for a simple report?"

"Let's just say that Castiel entrusted only me with this questioning."

Sound of flapping wings fill the room as Peter is left alone to wonder on what the dominion was trying to say and his reasons for coming for a four-eye talk.

* * *

Castiel and Ellen are in the conference room of the Command Section, waiting for the arrival of the other board members. After she informs him about her meeting with Alice, Cas is relieved that the demons aren't behind it but worried because they still don't know the identity of the attackers. Only Ellen's sight makes him forget this stressing situation. He still can't get used to these new feelings he's experiencing for her, staring at Ellen over and over again. She smiles at him and asks him if anything is wrong. He explains that he can't describe all the joy he carries inside and somehow feels an immeasurable desire to let it all out, tell everyone how in love he is.

"Can I ask for a favor Castiel? I want this to remain between us for a while now. Do you think you can do that?"

"Of course" he agrees. Unknown to him, however, is her fear that their relationship has progressed way too fast. And it's not a bad thing. She is only worrying that her previous romantic history might ruin this perfect moment. And also, she is afraid how Selaphiel might react to the news.

The other board members enter the room and each one takes a seat at the table. Cas and Adriel share small glazes of understanding, as to keep the dominion's assignment a secret.

"There's nothing at the strike site" Noria addresses everyone. "I and Raphael found there only wreckage and traffic chaos and…"

"What?" Cas is curious.

"Okay, I know you haven't said anything about it but … since we're on _caring for humans_ regulations, we kind of went out on a limb and healed all the injured from the explosion in the hospital."

"Lucky no one stumbled in on us" Raphael mutters.

"Yeah well I told you one should have stayed on watch" Noria defends herself. "All you did was whine about getting caught."

"At least I was thinking. The only thing you did was heal every human you could find."

"Like I was the only one…"

"Did you heal humans too Raphael" Ellen asks with a smile. She knows if the archangel would find the strength to overcome his ego and save a human, then surely the Host of Heaven is on the right tracks to redemption.

Noticing that everyone in the room awaits his answer, Raphael folds his arms and sinks in his chair: "Yes I did!"

"Wow, do I detect a bit of change in you brother?" Selaphiel starts being ironic.

"Don't start with me!"

"What you did was more than great," Cas interferes "however United States and Russia are on high readiness levels, being more vulnerable than ever. We must stop anyone who may try to take advantage of the high tensions while we find out who is responsible for the attack. Selaphiel, Raphael, check the missile launch site and see if you can find any trace of the perpetrators. Adriel, keep an eye on the two countries. Use every garrison inside their territories if necessary. See to it that they reach a mutual consensus and not a conflict."

"Loud and clear boss man."

* * *

In the meeting room of Air Force One, one of the agents tells the president and his staff that he has Petrovski on the "Red Line", a special communication frequency established for emergency situations.

"Are you there Forester?" the Russian president's voice is heard from the speakers by everyone in the room.

"Yes Mikhail, I'm here. It's good to hear your voice in such dark ti…"

"You listen to me," Petrovski angrily interrupts him "I know the missile was yours Forester."

"Look, I can explain."

"Well I'm all ears and have got plenty of time!"

* * *

* * *

SOON:

President Petrovski (to Forester): "What you did was unforgivable!"

President Forester: "The worst thing you can do is try to prove yourself innocent when you're already guilty..."

Selaphiel: "I can't believe you Ellen. Hou could you?" "...get out of my sight. You disgust me!"

Raphael (to Selaphiel, while investigating the launch site): "These are in english."

Selaphiel: "So I was right all along."

Castiel: "If we don't find the attackers' identity we'll witness one of mankind's most defining aspects: self-destruct!"


	24. S02E04: Negotiations

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Sorry for the long distances between updates. It's been a really long week. I promise I will update more often. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING MY STORY!

* * *

**

* * *

S02E04: NEGOTIATIONS**

Now that he has the responsibility to attenuate the high tensions between US and Russia, Adriel teleports to Air Force One to keep an eye on the countries' leaders' discussions. As he approaches the meeting room door to eavesdrop, a flight attendant walks past him and says hello with a huge smile. The dominion gives her a friendly nod. After all, this isn't the first time women react this way to his vessel's appearance. However, he quickly regains focus and continues to listen on what is heard from the president's meeting room. Inside, only him and his counterpart speak.

"It wasn't us Mikhail, you have to believe me."

"Spare me the innocents' speech Forester. You lost the privilege to a benefit of a doubt a long time ago."

"Look I know about the video but you know as well as I do appearances can be deceiving."

"Do you have any proof to that Forester? Or this is just your way to crawl away from this?"

"No. I can't prove that we're not behind the attack."

"230 dead … an atrocity that far outweighs any kind of recent catastrophe. And for what? For the sake of military global domination?"

"Look, Mikhail, we took an oath to insure the safety of this planet together. We can't let radical factions turn us against each other and destroy everything that we built in the last twenty years. We have got to maintain our trust."

"Trust? You expect me to trust you after our recent history?"

"Are you talking about what happened in Afghanistan? That was an accident. We had bad intelligence."

"Right. And now you're blaming terrorists again…"

"We're not blaming anyone … we're just trying to explain that we're not guilty. Look, I know you're angry now. Give me some time to try and find some proof. Let me regain your trust. Please!"

After a few seconds, Petrovski answers: "You have 30 hours." Afterwards, he closes the communication frequency. Forester drops on his seat, exhausted by the discussion.

* * *

Sayan Mountains, Siberia. The quiet landscape gets lost in lack of abundant vegetation and in the shadows of the high metamorphic slates. Valleys penetrate the mountains' blockade, separating and creating huge castles and palaces with sky-reaching towers. Time in this region is irrelevant; it's so isolated that no one seems to have been here for a very long time. Until now…

Raphael and Selaphiel land on a hill and explore the surroundings. They tracked the missiles course to their current position. However, solitude is an understatement for this place. Their abilities led them here but didn't pinpoint the exact spot where the missile is launched. There's only so much their angelic powers can do.

After sweeping the area with his sight, Raphael reassures his brother that this is the right place and that they need to look deeper. "It will be like trying to find a needle in a haystack" Selaphiel sighs. "So, healing humans huh? Never thought I'd see this day coming."

"Can we just focus on our assignment please?" Raphael snaps, not in the mood for his brother's ironic remarks. He then continues to scour the area.

"I don't want to be mean but it seems like you changed. Didn't you used to be that traditionalist who didn't give a damn about the hairless apes and wanted their destruction?"

"I did. But things are different now."

"You mean Castiel right?"

"Yes. Maybe we needed a change. After all, our old way of life made father leave. Now I'm not saying he will come back just because we took over a new leaf but in any case, it's different from before."

Selaphiel wants to reply on Raphael's thoughts but he gives up to one of his senses' warnings. "Do you smell extinguished burnt wood?" he asks the other archangel. Heightening his smell, Raphael tracks the smell down to a covered camp fire. They both determine, from the ashes, that it's fresh, having been put out 5 days ago. Looking a little further, Selaphiel discovers tire tracks going towards and later, inside the mountain. Footprints are everywhere.

"Look closely brother," Raphael says, looking at the base of the mountain near the extinguished fire "this is a façade. It's some sort of a door."

* * *

"All right people" the US president inquires "what the hell is going on here? Is that our missile?"

"Sir," Matthews answers "nothing is missing from our national and international arsenal."

"Well how the hell do we prove Petrovski wrong?"

"Sir NSA reported that no projectile have been launched from our nation's territory" the chairman of the chiefs intervenes. "NORAD confirms!"

"I don't think there's not enough evidence in the world to convince the russians otherwise" Forester admits after taking a deep breath. "Get me Hutchinson. I want whoever did this found and exposed."

Dan Hutchinson is the current director of the Central Intelligence Agency. Who other to track the perpetrators down than the CIA? However, 30 hours is not enough for that kind of operation. They figure they have to act fast or else Petrovski's deadline response will not be as friendly as before.

* * *

Ellen is working out in the gym of the command section. Although angels do not need to train, she is only doing it because she enjoys a good work out. In front two punching bags, focusing not to blow them away, she punches and kicks them, trying to improve the speed of her attacks. The gym hall is not that big. It has a fitness corner, where the angels can work out their strength, a special floor where they can work on flexibility and perform aerobic exercises and the combat zone, where angels train in hand to hand fight. Near Ellen's punching bags is a boxing ring.

Castiel makes his appearance as he approaches Ellen to see what she's doing, thus feeding his uncontrollable desire to be with her every moment. Noticing how well she is doing, he opens the discussion with a compliment: "Those are some nice moves!" Ellen, realizing his presence, stops and smiles: "Well there was a mission in China … so any news from Raphael and Selaphiel?"

"Not yet. I'm really worried. If we don't find the attackers' identity, we'll witness one of mankind's most defining aspects: self-destruct."

"I'm sure we will prevent that."

"I'm not worried about that. What if the Americans really are responsible? I don't even want to think about that."

"Castiel … one thing I learned from you is to never underestimate you. And I'm sure that your confidence in humans is not misplaced so … I have a feeling that this is going to turn out all right."

Seeing that he's still upset, Ellen grabs his arm and kisses him. After they break off, she starts to show him some of her moves she learned from a wushu master in China.

* * *

20 hours have passed and the CIA gave Forester no information about the ones who launched the missile. Overstressed, the president calls a break and heads to the bathroom to wash his face and try to relax and ease the tension gathered in the meeting room. He then goes to his office, takes a plastic glass and fills it with water. Afterwards, he pulls out from his desk a pill bottle and dropping two in his hand, sets out to take them. He is interrupted by Adriel, who appears right behind him: "You know … those are very powerful." Normally, Forester would have kicked anyone out at this time but the dominion can be very persuasive when using his telepathic abilities.

"Yeah well, desperate times call for desperate measures" the president defends himself.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad."

"When you're dealing with the russians," goes and sits on the couch "yeah, it is that bad. The hardest thing you can do is try to prove yourself innocent when you're already guilty. Or so the appearances tell you."

"What about trust?" Adriel suggests, getting only a weird expression out of the human.

"Trust kind of went down the drain … especially between us. I just don't know how to end this without people getting hurt." Forester looks at his watch and sighs. "I have ten more hours … I should get back to work."

"What if you had more time?"

"I don't suppose you could talk to Petrovski and buy us some more time."

"Look, if you don't want anyone to get hurt, you have to make some compromises."

"What are you suggesting?"

"You're not going to like it, but it's the only way to avoid a possible bloodshed."

* * *

Back in the Sayan Mountains, the two archangels enter in what appears to be an abandoned missile silo, probably built in the Soviet Union time. Inside, they discover crates, which must have contained supplies like food and water, empty bottles on the ground, damaged generators and dirty mattresses gathered on the floor. They draw only one conclusion: someone has recently used this as an operations center and may have launched the missile from it. Raphael contacts Praetore and asks whether the russians have used this silo in the past. The head of Saint Petersburg garrison answers that it was shut down after 1989 because of inefficient operating conditions. "This is definitely the launch site" Raphael points out to his brother.

After hearing the news, Selaphiel looks around and notices, beyond a desk, a bin. Whatever was thrown in was set on fire because now it houses only ashes of burnt paper. However, between them the archangel discovers an intact diskette. He uses his powers to fix it and calls Raphael to see it as well.

"Its contains are in english, brother" Raphael adds, reading the diskette. "I think those numbers are launch codes. Who ever launched the missile had human high-tech equipment at his disposal. Heavily funded perhaps."

"So I was right all along" Selaphiel admits. Still suspecting the Americans, this evidence is no surprise to him. In fact, in his mind, there is no doubt and with the help of the diskette, maybe he will convince Castiel to drop this case and his trust in humans.

* * *

Forester's deadline is up. He walks with forceful determination in the meeting room and orders a direct link to Petrovski. The computer operator complies and in a matter of seconds, establishes contact. "Your time is up Forester" the russian leader says, his words sending chills through the american president's spine. Overcoming his "stage fright", Forester addresses his counterpart: "All right Mikhail, let's make a deal."

"You are in no position to make any demands!"

"Just listen to me! I swear to you that we're not responsible. But, since our word isn't good enough, I'll offer you something else."

"What are you doing?" Matthews tries to understand his superior's intention.

"Until we can find some proof of our innocence," Forester continues "we're offering you Alaska!"

"What?" the secretary of defense jumps shocked, followed by the joint chiefs.

"If we prove that we weren't behind the attack, you'll give it back but if we don't … it's yours on an indefinite term."

"Sir, what the hell is this?" Matthews asks. His question is met with a harsh look from the president.

"If you think you can repent your sins with this trade … you're wrong. What you did was unforgivable. But we accept."

Petrovski's answer throws Forester into a deep relieved state. After the connection is closed, Matthews and the joint chiefs start to overwhelm him with judging expressions and opinions. They are simply confused and troubled to what drove their leader to such a drastic and apparently rash decision. Most of them start to suspect that he has lost his mind due to the stressing international issue he is confronting with.

"That's enough" Forester stops their scandal. "Let's all be grateful that we managed to buy some more time. Who knows what would have happened next if I wouldn't have done this. And instead of criticizing me now, you could concentrate on finding who ever launched that damn missile!" After finishing, he storms out.

* * *

Leaving Raphael at the Saint Petersburg garrison, Selaphiel makes his way to heaven to have a private conversation with his general. "This is it" he figures. Now it's his chance to make Castiel abandon all his plans concerning humans and focus the Heavenly Host's efforts to more important agendas. He learns that Cas is in the gym and heads directly there. However, when he walks in, he finds Castiel and Ellen holding each other and kissing. They stop at his sight. The archangel throws a terrifying look towards them and leaves. Ellen reaches him outside the gym door.

"Selaphiel, wait…"

"Oh, so when you meant it wasn't true love with us you were actually dumping me to be with him!"

"No, it's not like that…"

"I can't believe you Ellen. How could you?

"Please, just listen to me…"

"And all this time I thought you have a pure grace. Guess I was wrong … there's nothing pure about a whore."

A tear falls from Ellen's eye, rolling down on her check, giving her a sensation resembling more of tremendous affliction than tickle. "Please don't say that Selaphiel!"

"Get out of my sight! You disgust me!"

Selaphiel leaves, leaving Ellen to fall down on her knees and cry like a child…


	25. S02E05: Broken Compass

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. THANK YOU!

* * *

**

**

* * *

S02E05: BROKEN COMPASS**

Since Forester and Petrovski can't meet face to face to deal with the Alaska transfer, they sign a mutual understanding treaty through the red line. Not trusting the american, Petrovski has his analysts to validate Forester signature. Returning to the white house, Forester, through an emergency broadcast, brings forth the upsetting news to all the american citizens in the northern state, revealing only obscure reasons. He wishes to give them a chance to leave before russian administration is installed. Naturally, all the towns experience riots, chaos and protests against their president's decision. Even in the mainland, important social and public figures question the unexplained territory transfer while Forester's opposition takes advantage and starts criticizing the head of state. In the mean time, the American president places all his hope on finding whoever launched the missile.

In heaven, the board is in meeting. Although a bit discomforted that Adriel interfered and created this situation, Cas knows he must concentrate to find the perpetrators. He analyzes the diskette found by the archangels. The dominion confirms that the numbers may be launch codes and executable applications for the missile guidance system.

"Are you sure humans were in that silo recently?" Cas asks the two.

"Without a doubt" Raphael responds. "The entire place reeks of human stench."

"If there are truck tire tracks, it means that they must have probably carried the parts on location to build the missile" Noria adds. "You can't just transport a projectile through the country like that. And besides, this was the best way to conceal it too."

"Adriel are you sure the americans aren't to blame" Cas wants to know.

"Yes."

"Can you prove that?" Selaphiel furiously snaps. These are his first words since the meeting has begun.

"No … I can't … not yet anyway. But I know they're innocent."

"Typical" the fire archangel says. "You know Castiel, just because you met some exceptions, that doesn't mean the whole mankind is good. They're savage beasts, hungry for power, driven by iniquity. And you are leading us down a path when at its end, we might just become them. So considered yourself warned!"

Sensing that there is too much tension in the room, Cas breaks the meeting off. Selaphiel leaves shortly after. Ellen tries to stop him but the archangel's cold ignorance simply freezes her. Castiel, however, is not impressed by Selaphiel's hard attitude and goes to catch him and find out what's wrong.

"Selaphiel wait! What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He turns his back and tries to get away.

"Listen, I need you to stay focused on this job now. But instead you're acting as if there's something about us that troubles you. Now you're not making another step until you tell me what's going on! Don't make me order you!"

"I meant what I said back in the conference room, _general_. You spent so much time among the humans that you adopted some of their traits and now, you're making us do the same."

"I know you have felt that way for some time but that is not what this is about, isn't it?"

"I thought we were supposed to stick together, be united, like a family. Instead you, the one who should be an example to all angels, commit the deadliest of sins. Lust, theft, indifference, which all prove one thing: all you care about is yourself. Quite human, right?"

"Is this about me and Ellen?"

"You know what? I have work to do so if you don't mind…"

Cas and Selaphiel look at each other for a few seconds followed by the archangel's departure. Castiel's mind is stormed with a heavy amount of questions and doubts. Maybe, in a way, Selaphiel was right. The long time he spent with the Winchesters in his rebellion period could have made him more human than he realizes. Was he really guilty of lust? Yes, he was. He had feelings for Ellen from the first moment he saw her. How about theft? Was he really responsible for her and Selaphiel's break up? He's not sure. Maybe this is what Ellen meant when she told him to hide their relationship from the archangel. He's too confused now and can't concentrate on the case. He must talk with Ellen.

* * *

Noria and Raphael are in the kitchen of the conference room floor. She is drinking coffee while he is watching a news report on the suspended TV about the riots in Anchorage city.

"This thing is getting out of hand huh?" she admits.

"Although I share Castiel's faith in them I strongly suggest not underestimating their self-destruct capabilities. They've done it in the past. They can do it again."

"Two world wars, Hiroshima, Nagasaki … I don't even want to mention the early days with the romans and the turks. Who would have believed that in such a short time they would commit so many horrible acts?"

"They're just misguided and confused. Aren't we in the same position without our father? All we need is Him to return and help us and them recover the right path."

"But if that means stopping the crimes and the horrors, why doesn't He?"

"I guess maybe He's letting us learn the lesson on our own. I mean wouldn't any father do that to his child to better prepare him to face the world?"

"That's a human concept" Noria says.

"Well, you know father and his adoration for them…"

"I have an idea" Noria confesses, placing her cup down and walking towards the archangel. "Those vehicles must have passed through some towns or villages near the mountains to get to the silo. Maybe if we ask the locals, they could give us some info about the trucks."

"Like license plates…" Raphael completes her.

"And many more. Up for a trip in Russia?"

* * *

Cas finds Ellen in her Elysian Field alone. They are standing on a bridge, above a huge river. He wants to open up to her but realizes she is more upset than he is. He gently approaches her and touches her shoulder. She quickly brushes her eyes with her hands and turns around to face him: "What's up?" Castiel embraces her, repeating that it will be all right. She starts to cry. He now can tell how much Selaphiel's anger has affected her. Perhaps now is not the best time to talk, only to be there for her.

* * *

Raphael and Noria got nothing from the people living in the settlements near the mountains. They did remember a convoy passing by a month ago but can't recall anything particular about the trucks. After checking several villages, they stop in a bar to think their plan over.

"I can't believe they don't remember anything. Not even the plates? Come on!" Noria affirms enraged.

"Then again, you were right about the attackers transporting the missile parts and launch equipment."

"What are American tourists doing around these parts?" A rather large russian bartender with a small moustache, asks them, hiding behind the counter.

"We're not Americans" Noria explains.

"Yeah right! And my name is not Igor Ifanovici Kersporskov."

The two angels look at each other, amused by the man's name. "So tell me, what can I do for you?" the human demands.

"I don't suppose you can tell us who fired that missile, do you?" she inquires

"Wasn't it you? I mean how many times can you blame terrorists?"

"Oh for crying out loud, for the last time: we're not americans!" Noria shouts.

The bartender starts giggling, still not convinced. "You know I'd be careful if I were you" Noria warns him "using that vulgar language in prays is not going to get you anywhere!" The man remains silent. How could the woman standing in front of him possibly know that?

"Look," Raphael interrupts their little quarrel "did you by any chance see a convoy of trucks passing by in the last four weeks? And if so, can you tell us anything about it?"

"There was an unusual amount of traffic a couple of weeks ago, but I don't remember anything about the cars."

"Figures" Noria sighs.

"However, I do remember talking to one of the drivers." At the bartender's last words, the two angels start to show more interest in the man's story. "His name was Vasili I don't know… He was quite skinny, didn't drank much. He kept complaining that he was called in the middle of the night by his company to transport some package with unknown contents. He said that, now that he was gone, his whore wife has all the time in the world to cheat on him…"

The man is interrupted by his two customers getting up and heading to the exit. "If we can find this guy on pray records, maybe we can identify him. I'll contact the Powers, have him searched" Noria says. "I'll tell Castiel. We'll meet in the conference room" Raphael announces his intentions.

"Just a second" the bartender yells. "Where you're going without paying?"

"We didn't order anything!" Noria points out.

"Then how do you explain these two empty glasses?" the man says while showing with his hand two small glasses right next to where the angels sat.

"You put them there!"

Raphael again stands and watches how the two clash.

"You come into my home, you drink my vodka and now you try to humiliate me? I ought to call the militia on you!"

"Oh I get it" she says while approaching the counter "this is what you do isn't it? You scam people this way."

"How dare you?" the russian raises his tone.

"Just remember, what goes around comes around."

Noria snaps her fingers and disappears with the archangel. After they are gone, the bartender unwillingly says: "Free drinks for everyone today!" He then realizes what he just said, covering his mouth in shame. Noria always had a thing for poetic justice. She got it from an old friend…

* * *

In a back alley of New York, several men discuss at the faded light of building lamp. "If we are to achieve our goals, we must act now. It is the perfect time" one of them says as the other nod in acceptance…


	26. S02E06: Crumbs

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. THANK YOU!

* * *

**

**

* * *

S02E06: CRUMBS**

Vladivostok, Russia. A man enters his hotel room. Exhausted by the long journey he made across the country, he takes a shower and goes to bed. Just before he can close his eyes, two shadows appear in his apartment and watch him sleep. One of them turns on the lights. It's Raphael. The other one is Noria. They found the driver of one of the trucks, Vasili Namenko, and had been given a go from their general to check him out.

Namenko rises from the bed's sheets to discover who is in his room. However, Noria grabs him by his pajamas' collar, lifts him up and starts asking him about his recent delivery. Naturally, they speak in russian.

"I don't know what it was … I swear!" the man defends himself, scared beyond belief. "We just brought the package to the destination and left. No questions asked."

"Where did the package come from?" she questions him.

"Vladivostok harbor, pier 14. I don't know who brought it, I swear."

"He's telling the truth" Raphael points out, in english. "He's too scared to lie."

"Yeah, I guess" Noria agrees. She then resumes her russian, putting the man down: "Thank you. And have a little more faith in people … especially your wife. She's not cheating on you. She loves you very much but she thinks you're treating her less important than your work. That's why she's been so distant."

Before the man can say anything, the angels vanish, leaving probably the biggest question mark in his life.

* * *

Forester finds himself in the oval office. He holds in his hand the same drug bottle as the one in Air Force One. He tries to convince himself that he doesn't need the medication, that he can handle the stress on his own. But his 54 years tell him otherwise. Before he grabs the glass of water to take some, vice president Ethan Cole walks in. When Forester notices him, he quickly hides the bottle in his pocket.

"How are you holding up Keith?" the newly arrived asks.

"I'm hanging in there."

"I talked to Jane the other day. She said you haven't been yourself since you came back from the plane trip."

"Yeah well my wife can overreact sometimes. She just wants what's best for me."

"What are we doing here Keith? Why are we playing guilty as charged with the russians?"

"Please let's not start this. It's a really bad time."

"Handing them over Alaska? We're showing that we're weak, vulnerable … Keith this whole thing turned the country upside down and frankly, I don't think I can defend you much longer."

"We're doing this for the sake of peace. And if you forgot that I suggest you take a history manual and turn to the _Cold War_ chapter … find the paragraph on _nuclear escalation_."

"You know Keith, as much we try to avoid it, some day, somehow, it will start. It's inevitable!"

"If you don't mind I'd like to be alone."

Cole leaves the room, not before throwing a spiteful look at Forester. The president starts to think that this may be the beginning of his decline from power. If he loses all those who support him, his crash and burn will be just a matter of time. But if that's the price of keeping the planet safe, then so be it.

* * *

Raphael and Noria head back to heaven and report to Castiel what they have found. They believe that someone had to sign for the missile parts packages at the harbor. If they can find him, maybe they can shed some light on who was the one who organized this evil plot. He decides to join the two in the investigation. Remembering how upset Ellen is, Cas thinks of taking her to Vladivostok too. Maybe she can use a distraction from everything that went on with Selaphiel. She agrees to go but not because of her general's reason, but because she must fulfill her duties toward Cas and the Host of Heaven.

In a split of a second, they arrive at pier 14 of Vladivostok harbor. Talking to the one in charge of the shift, the angels inquire about a strange package Namenko's company was hired to deliver. The Russian says that happened 6 weeks ago but he doesn't know anything about it because he wasn't on call that time. It was his co-worker, Vlad Pietrvic. When they ask where they could find him, they understand that he hasn't showed up for work ever since. Cas knows he must be dead by now, silenced as to not reveal the truth.

"Are you looking for Pietrvic?" a man approaches and addresses them. He is tall, dark haired, blue eyes and well built. Getting the feeling that he just barged in, he apologizes: "I'm sorry. I overheard your conversation. I'm Thomas. I used to know Vlad Pietrvic."

Castiel, not knowing why, senses a weird vibe coming from this stranger. "You're American?" Ellen asks in english.

"Actually I am" he responds in the same language. "Don't ask how I ended up in here because it's a long story. Listen, I think you should go check Vlad out. I think he's in trouble. Before he disappeared, he was acting really strange, like frightened. That container, it was what spooked him. I couldn't get much out of him but if I were looking into his disappearance, I'd go in his house and look through his cabinet. He keeps copies of all the papers he signs there."

"Thank you" Noria shows gratitude. "But why are you telling us all this?"

"I'm just trying to do the right thing, that's all."

"Noria, why don't you and Raphael check out Pietrvic's place. We'll be with you shortly after."

"Ok" she complies, unsure why he and Ellen are not coming with them. "Thank you again!"

After they depart, Cas approaches the stranger, studying him from head to toes. There is something strange about him, but what? Suddenly, it hits him and thank God he sent Raphael and Noria away.

"Michael?" Cas calls his true name. Ellen forgets about everything and points her attention to the answer.

"I guess my cover is blown."

Cas and Ellen look shocked at each other. Again, their paths cross with the mighty archangel.

* * *

Along the high way that connects Alaska to Canada and eventually to the US, several cars flock away from the newly installed russian administration. They are leaving their home, their work, and their lives, taking their children with them and fleeing to the mainland. All of a sudden each vehicle is hit by an unknown attacker, bursting in flames and crashing into the other. Small specks of light, the size of foot balls, target every car, destroying all that moves. Near the wreckages, a teddy bear falls, enveloped in fire…


	27. S02E07: Escalation

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. THANK YOU!

* * *

**

**

* * *

S02E07: ESCALATION**

Forester calls an emergency meeting with the joint chiefs at the pentagon. They have been informed about the attack on the people who were leaving Alaska and they have only one suspect: Russia. The president asks for contact with Moscow. When the link is established and Petrovski's voice is heard, Forester displays his fit.

"You know Mikhail, I understand the russians are upset after Saint Petersburg but you really didn't had to resort to petty attacks against US citizens!"

"Are you turning the blame on us? You performed military operations, violating russian territory in the process!"

"What? Are you saying we killed our own people?"

"I thought America would do everything to keep her global supremacy."

Petrovski's last words deeply infuriate the american president. Forester bites the inside of his cheek and amasses strength to reveal his true thoughts to his russian counterpart: "You know what Mikhail … we've been really patient. We tried to understand the great tragedy that struck you, we offered you our help and even when you accused us, we pledged for more time to prove our innocence. But there is only so far our patience can hold and I assure you, this attack, it's the tip of the iceberg."

"Is that a threat Forester?"

"Just be careful Mikhail, if you stare into the abyss long enough the abyss stares back at you!"

* * *

Seeking shelter in a storage room, Cas and Ellen stand curios in front of Michael, asking him what has he done the past few months. Seeing him again gives them hope, knowing that someone so powerful is watching over them.

"Well," the archangel starts explaining "after I left Dean's body I sought a new vessel. This man's name is Thomas Rollins. He is a minister. His wife and daughter died in a car accident and since then he has done everything he can to make the world a better place."

"How can you stay in him? Don't you need a descendent vessel from Cain and Abel?" Ellen asks.

"I told him that he could do a lot more if he would give his consent to me. After I put him to do some very strange things which I really don't want to talk about now, he was able to host me in his body."

"You gave us the information about Pietrvic on purpose didn't you?" Castiel inquires. "You know about everything."

"I've been keeping an eye on what's going on. This whole situation smells like a plot to turn the two countries against each other. Be wary my siblings."

"So I guess it's up to me to ask the big question" Ellen admits. "When are you coming back?"

"I will return to heaven, but it's not going to happen soon. I just don't feel ready yet. The entire purpose of me occupying this vessel and working here is to spend time among the humans. It's too complicated to explain … I feel like I have to learn their ways and respect them, find the good inside them. I have to discover that so I can pass it on to my fellow angels. I hope you understand."

"We do Michael" Ellen says while she hugs him. "We do."

"Take all the time you need" Cas tells the archangel. "You'll always have a special place in heaven."

"Thank you, Castiel. Like I said before, I'm sure you're turning out to be a great general."

Michael leaves the storage room, not before announcing them that he is still watching them. The two angels look at each other with both hope and confidence. If Michael, God's first son and the strongest and wisest angel in existence will return one day to shape heaven in humanity's appearance, maybe God will see that his family has changed and will give it another chance by returning to heaven.

* * *

While Cas and Ellen are with Michael, Noria and Raphael are in Pietrvic's apartment, looking for his secret stash of backed up documents. After they check out the living room, where they find the man's social deeds, they go on and search in his bedroom, kitchen and even in the bathroom.

"Nothing, so far" Noria sighs frustrated. "Do you think that guy was lying?"

"I don't think so" the archangel reassures her. "I couldn't read him but there was something in his voice that convinced me he was telling the truth."

"Yeah. I couldn't read him too … strange."

A brief moment of silence installs itself between the two. However, interruption comes when Raphael discovers a strange line in the wall of the living room. Looking closer, the line continues, turning out to be a square. "There's a hole in this wall" he says while pulling the fake part with his telekinesis. Inside, they find the documents they were searching for.

"This guy had been receiving illegal stuff for two years, look at this: drugs, counterfeit stock … he was quite a busy guy" Noria says while realizing that some of the papers are real documents, stolen from the harbor to cover his actions.

"I think I found it" the archangel says, looking at a small paper, holding Pietrvic's signature. Noria approaches to check it out. "Two months ago, time 11:45 pm, a crater arrived sent by a firm called StarDodge, with unspecified contents. Look at the delivery company name."

"That's Namenko's company. That's it. All we have to do now is find the address of this StarDodge thing, aww…"

Noria stopped talking, sensing a tiny pinch on the back of her neck. She reaches there and pulls a small dart.

"Tranquilizers? Come on!" she says while turning around to find whoever shot her. The window has a hole in the middle, made by the dart. That means that the one who tried to stun Noria is outside, probably on the roof of the next building. Taking a closer look, they find no one there. Suddenly, Raphael hears steps coming from the fire ladder of the building. He is right. A masked man, holding a sniper on his back attempts to escape. He quickly finds out that it is impossible to outrun an angel. The moment he places his foot on the ground, he bumps into the two board members. Raphael puts two fingers on the man's forehead, causing his collapse. Afterwards, they all teleport to Vladivostok garrison.

* * *

Pentagon. Adriel is on his way to the president's meeting room. It's been a while since he hasn't checked the situation between US and Russia and now, with this new attack, he feels like peace is a notion that is slipping away very fast. He meets with Forester and Matthews on the corridor. They are walking with a fast pace, suggesting the dominion that they are up to something. He tries to keep up with them and to find out what are their intentions.

"We're moving to DEFCON 2" the president answers. "Paul I want all birds in the air. I want the Washington and the Stennis in the Bering Sea on standby. Have all of our european bases on high alert…"

"Mister president" Adriel interrupts him "what are you doing?"

"I'm mobilizing our forces. The russians are doing the same."

"Sir, raising your weapons and pointing them to fire is not the way. We have to maintain diplomatic relations…"

"You know what" Forester stops walking and shouts "they just killed 50 americans that were leaving Alaska as some sort of sick payback for what happened in Saint Petersburg. I have been patient long enough. I'm not going to stand and watch as they turn us on every part to get their way. If you don't like it, don't vote for me 4 years from now!" He resumes walking to his destination, leaving Adriel behind, screaming that this is not the way. The dominion's desperate pleads do not stop him…


	28. S02E08: Division

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

**OK, I know it's been kind of dull lately, but the best parts have yet to come. So bear with me if you're still intersested on this story! THX!

* * *

****DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW GUYS! THANK YOU!

* * *

**

**

* * *

S02E08: DIVISION**

As the major two countries of Earth prepare themselves for a possible conflict, Adriel teleports to the highway where the American refugees have been attacked, hoping to try and find something about who killed all those people. Five miles of highway is surrounded with a yellow warning tape, filled with cyrillic letters. The bodies have been taken by the russian administration to the morgue in Anchorage. All that is left is the wreckage, burned and destroyed.

The dominion looks at the cars, disgust of the killer's coldness. He puts his hand on an upside down vehicle and uses his psychometry to learn what happened. The first thing he gets is flashes of panic; short images appear in his mind on how the humans were struck. The angel receives fear, worry but above all sadness, especially coming from the parents, who realized their children would have no future. Adriel removes his hand, overwhelmed by the sorrow. After he regains focus, he moves along to the next wreckage. Performing the same action, he searches this time how the vehicles sustained damage. Seeing the bursts of light, the dominion knows, whoever the attacker was, he had supernatural powers. However, when he uses his ability to sense the perpetrator's identity, he is left shocked; Adriel teleports to heaven right away.

* * *

The grey sands of the beach stretch out as far as the human eye can see. The crystal clear sea release calm waves that gently crash at the shore, making pleasant and relaxing sounds. The sun's light colors the pure water into a magnificent light-blue areal. On land, the wind makes the palm trees' leaves flicker and cause a coconut to fall. Somewhere on the sand, Ellen and Noria appear to be talking. Naturally, the whole landscape is designed, being part of the vast and wonderful Elysian Fields.

"I don't know how I much I can take this" Ellen complains. "This whole thing with Selaphiel has really worn me down."

"I'm really sorry honey" the other consoles her. "Have you tried talking to him?"

"At this point, I'd have a better chance on finding Father than hearing from him. He won't even see me anymore. I just … I get the feeling that maybe he's right."

"That's not true. Your relationship was over way before you and Castiel. Come on Ellen … we both know that you would die before you'd do something wrong."

Ellen looks at the water with a deep glance. Noria places a hand on her shoulder and says: "Eventually it's going to be okay. Selaphiel's anger will wear off, trust me. He's a good archangel, honey. I'm sure he'll find that there's no reason to be upset with you."

"Thanks Noria!"

"What does Castiel has to say about this?"

"I don't know. We never had a chance to talk lately. And frankly, he has more important things to worry about now. I don't want to bother him with this."

"Ellen, honey, you have to talk to him. If you start hiding things from each other, ultimately, you will grow apart."

Despite Noria's advice, Ellen still seems in doubt, confused on how to act. The former decides to go and talk some sense into the archangel, suspecting that this may be only an ego display.

* * *

Somewhere in Saint Petersburg, at night, several men arm themselves with AK 47 rifles and enter a van, parked in a dark back alley. The driver starts the engine but right after he turns the lights on, he sees a man standing in front of the vehicle. At his sight, the driver' eyes turn black, as do his colleagues' in the back, influenced by Selaphiel's appearance. The archangel walks to door, pulls it off and addresses the driver: "If you demons think you can just barge into our affairs and ruin everything you're wrong."

The demons try to flee their bodies but Selaphiel quickly contains all the black smoke into a fire balloon and destroys it. Afterwards, he hears several claps coming from behind him. He turns around. Noria steps out of the shadows. "Bravo" she congratulates him. "Very well done!"

"What are you doing here Noria?" he asks with a temper.

"Tell me … at which point in that spectacular demonstration were you concealing your abilities from possible human sight?"

"You know, I've got work to do so if you don't mind…"

"All right. What's going on between you and Ellen?"

"Nothing of your concern" the archangel rudely answers her question while walking towards the back alley's end.

"I don't think so" she states, while following him. "When two of my friends start fighting it is my concern."

"Yeah well, you'll get over it."

"Hey" Noria grabs his arm, holding him "will you stop this stupid grand ego thing and give some angels a chance to talk to you!"

Selaphiel looks at Noria's arm lock, as if suggesting it may not be a good idea to hold on anymore longer. She lets go and then continues: "Look Ellen is devastated about how things are between you two. And to tell you the truth, it's all your fault!"

"Careful Noria! We may be of the same rank but I'm still your superior."

"Her universe doesn't spin around you, you know. And besides, you guys were over before she fell in love with Castiel so she practically didn't do anything wrong. You're the one who's messing things up."

"I don't have to listen to this!" the archangel interrupts her and tries to leave again.

"Selaphiel" Noria yells as he stops "you know what the right thing is. You're putting her go through great pain acting like this. Go talk to her. Please!"

Selaphiel vanishes, leaving Noria to wonder if she made a difference or not. The truth is that she didn't. He is so angry on both Ellen and his leader that he won't even return to heaven, much less listening to another angel's pleads.

* * *

Castiel is in his office, trying to cope with all the mixed feeling he got from his discussion with Selaphiel. In addition to that, the new conflict between the US and Russia further deepens his worries. He can't talk to Ellen, considering it is best to let her deal with her angst. He knew that hard moments like these would arise when he became general of the Heavenly Host but this is way too much. Will he be able to save Earth from annihilation? Will he be able to direct the angels' destiny to the right path? So far, the answer is no.

Cas approaches his palms and props his forehead against them. Closing his eyes, he does what he always does when he loses hope: prays.

"Father, it has been a long time since my last pray. Everything is so clouded in doubt and danger, I don't know what to do this time. I feel like I'm losing the entire war, not just a battle. I need your guidance to help me … please. So if You're listening to this, wherever You are, give me a sign, tell me what to do. You're the only one who can help me."

After he finishes, he remains silent, waiting for the slightest sound, the softest whisper or even the smallest movement. However, nothing happens. His office steers clear of any kind of divine sign. Cas drops his head, disappointed. Suddenly, Adriel walks in the room. "Castiel" he says "I have some very unpleasant news."

"What is it?"

"There's been another attack."

"I know. Alaska, right?"

"Yes. I went there to investigate and you'll never believe what I found. The attackers, they're angels. I felt residual grace everywhere. There's more."

Adriel approaches the TV and turns it on, changing to a news channel. Cas displays a surprised expression on what he sees. The main title is_ WORLD DIVISION_, as the presenter informs that the Europe Union has ceased all relations with the United States and Russia. Then, the president of the European Council is shown, claiming that all sorts of relations, conventions, treaties and so on with the two supreme military powers of the globe will cease until the EU is assured military conflict will never be reached.

Pressident of the European Council: _We do not wish our planet to become the next home for the nuclear winter. Therefore, all diplomatic conventions with America and Russia will stop beginning from this moment. We desire written and recognized guarantees against a third World War._

"Whoever started this is getting exactly his way" Adriel points out. "It's like a chain reaction. Without the americans' help, a major part of Europe's economy will crash in two or three years. Total anarchy will be installed if that happens."

"Leaving the only one who could help in ending this conflict out of the picture" Cas completes the theory. Angels taking part in this critical situation, the world powers dividing … this is certainly not the sign he has asked for…

* * *

* * *

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! THANK YOU!


	29. S02E09: Round and Round We Go

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! THANK YOU!

* * *

**

* * *

S02E09: ROUND AND ROUND WE GO**

Vladivostok garrison is nothing but an abandoned small village several miles away from the major russian urban center. No more than 10 houses stand separated the driveway, scattered at small distances from each other. The humans left it some time ago because it is pretty far from the main high way that ties the city to the rest of the country, making the action of supplying themselves a difficult task.

In one of the houses, the angels keep the man Noria and Raphael brought. Despite being eager to make his prisoner talk, the garrison commander finds it hard to do so. If only he can apply to torture … but Cas specifically instructed that the man must not be hurt. However, the minute he is left unsupervised, the human starts to violently clash his teeth. After he stops, he begins to have involuntary spasms for a couple of seconds after which he dies. The angels deduce that he had some sort of poison hidden in his mouth in case of being captured.

* * *

The Heavenly Host is on high alert. After Castiel found out that some of his angels are responsible for the Alaska attack, he instructed Adriel to perform a staff count of all the garrisons on Earth. The answer brought terrifying news: angels from celestial bases from around the world haven't reported to duty in the last 5 days and are nowhere to be found.

"This sounds like Belial all over again" Cas expresses deep worry. Somehow, he feels it's not the same like before, but he's not sure. Therefore, he orders all garrisons to get to it and track down the missing angels. Afterwards, he calls another emergency board meeting to inform them of the latest developments on the US/Russia conflict, the conservative and overcautious decision Europe Union took and the new situation about the celestials. Everyone arrives, even Selaphiel, despite his reluctance to see both Ellen and Castiel.

"I want you to continue your initial investigation" the general addresses his board. "I'll handle this new crisis."

"What do you think is going on?" Noria asks.

"I'm not sure. I don't think this is the same as Belial but I'm not willing to risk it. I'll find them and get to the bottom of this."

"Maybe they have rebelled" Selaphiel suggests. Everyone in the room point their view towards him, frightful of his theory. Cas swallows a large amount of saliva with great difficulty, finding it hard to believe what Selaphiel just said. Noticing the confusion in everyone's eyes, the fire archangel feels like he owes an explanation. "What, did you really think everyone would be all right with your new lifestyle?" he adds, looking at the general.

"Just go and continue your current tasks" Cas tells them. "Adriel, you know where you're supposed to be. Raphael, Noria, since we couldn't get anything out of the man you captured at Pietrvic's apartment, see what you can find about StarDodge. Ellen, Selaphiel, I want you on standby in case anything happens between the americans and the russians."

The board members all look at him for hooking up Ellen with Selaphiel, especially after their recent history. "Time is of the essence" Cas raises his voice "Go!" At his shout, everyone gathers their papers, placing them in special cases. Selaphiel throws a grudging glance at her new partner and storms out of the conference room. Ellen, terrified of working with him, approaches Cas.

"Castiel … I would like to have another assignment."

"Why?" Castiel asks showing little concern.

"You know why" she answers him, tears appearing in her eyes. "Please!"

Castiel looks at her and responds: "I'm, sorry! You have your orders." Normally he would have done something, but the current predicaments force him to leave it be. He can't allow himself to be overwhelmed by personal feelings again … he has to stay focused on his job and nothing else. Therefore, he repeats himself and tells Ellen to get going. She slowly leaves the conference room, shocked by the attitude her lover displayed.

* * *

As told, Raphael and Noria check out StarDodge. However, they are unable to find anything about it. No public records, no address or contact information, resulting in the conclusion that it's a bogus company, created only to appear as a shipper name. The angels realize that the only one who can reveal more information about it is the disappeared Pietrvic. But how will they find him?

"What if we can use his DNA as a tracking device?" Raphael says.

"Can you actually do that?" Noria is curious.

"It is an old spell, but it works perfectly fine. We can use skin, nails, hair but blood works the best."

"Where could we possibly find his blood?"

"I think I know."

They search Pietrvic's family and discover that his mother is alive, living somewhere on the outskirts of Vladivostok. They teleport there right away to het a blood sample from her. However, Noria stops the archangel right in front of the women's front door and asks: "How in heaven are we going to do this? We can't just appear out of nowhere and ask for her blood!"

"We have little time."

The two start arguing, making large amounts of noise, ultimately heard by the woman. She surprises them by opening the door and asking how she can help them. The two stand speechless, looking at her. An awkward silence is interrupted by Noria: "We're from the Health Department. We're here to collect blood samples to make sure you haven't got the … swine pox."

The woman stares at them for a couple of seconds and then closes the door.

"Well that went well" Raphael states. "Swine pox?"

"I couldn't think of anything else!"

"Let me handle this."

Raphael knocks three times. The woman answers the door again. "Ma'am, we're angels and we need your blood to track down your son and stop a possible nuclear war."

Noria remains shocked, with her mouth opened. However, after a brief moment of confusion the woman addresses them: "Well why didn't you say so. Come on in. I'll gladly cooperate." Noria looks at her, still with an opened mouth.

"Better shut it Noria. You could catch flies!" the archangel says while walking inside.

After drawing her blood, they reassure her they will find her son and bring him to her safe and sound. Leaving the woman's house, they teleport to Vladivostok garrison. All the angels there suddenly hear two voices clashing down.

"_We're angels and we need your blood to track down your son_?" Noria impersonates the archangel.

"Relax … she's living alone, isolated. No one is going to believe her. You should be thanking me. If it were up to you, we would still be standing in that loft, trying to figure out a way to get the blood" Raphael defends himself while getting a bowl and placing all the woman's blood in.

"You're going to get us into a lot of trouble one day. So how are you going to do this?"

The archangel spills holly water over the blood while reciting an enochian incantation. After he stops, they wait a moment for the spell to find Pietrvic's whereabouts. When it does, the angels discover the man is still alive and somewhere in Philadelphia.

* * *

Cas is terrified of the thought that some of his angels might have rebelled. If that is the case, he is not accomplishing his mission at all: to maintain a united heaven that would prosper under the same rules mankind guides itself. Just when he thought he made a step forward, he makes two steps backwards.

After talking to the commander of Chicago garrison, he is left with no information on where the missing angels are or what are their intentions. He starts to feel the giant claws of desperation, lack of hope, of faith when he sees a man on the sidewalk, holding a sign that says: _US vs. Russia, the END is near_. He brushes his hair with his hands, trying to calm down and gather his thoughts.

About a few feet away from where he is standing, four men approach a Mercedes S500 while talking. Cas notices them and, out of curiosity, eavesdrops on their conversation.

"We have to be there by 11" the one who is apparently their boss says.

"Are you sure they can be trusted?" the man near him asks.

"Of course! They'll do anything for what they believe in. And if that means helping us raise a little hell between us and the russians, then so be it."

Cas realizes instantly they're part of the plot. "Hey!" he yells at them. When the group's boss sees him, he widens his eyes, as if recognizing who the angel is and urges everyone to get in the car and leave as fast as possible. Cas knows he can't use his powers in broad daylight because it is against his anti-exposure to human eye directive. While the men drive off, he sees a green 848 Ducati parked outside a convenience store and decides it's the best and fastest way to catch his targets. He climbs on it, extend his arms above the handlebars, gathering everything there is to know about driving a motorbike and with a two-finger touch, he starts the engine.

"What the hell are you doing man" the owner comes out of the store, enraged to find out the stealing of his property "this is my bike!"

"I'm sorry! I'll bring it back!"

Cas presses the acceleration pedal and takes off after the mysterious men. Their leader shouts at the driver to go faster. "I'm going as fast as this car can" the latter replies. "It's not fast enough!" In the mean time, the general of the Heavenly Host passes car by car, gaining on the runaways. When they see him approaching, the men standing in the backseat, open the window and draw Uzis. Of course, they start to fire at their pursuer. Cas does everything he can to dodge their bullets, struggling to make the whole chase as normal as possible. However, he makes them drop their weapons with his telekinesis.

Trying to escape the angel, the men make a left turn. No problem for Castiel for he manages to stay on their back. Realizing that this pursuit will last too long, Cas enters the sidewalk thinking of outrunning them. Again he uses his powers to move the bystanders out of his way. Approaching to an intersection, the angel turns the red light to the vehicles going his way thus allowing the cars from the other streets to go. Blocked, the men are forced to stop. In a spectacular display, Cas uses the loading ramp of a parked truck as a launching pad and lifts himself in the air, landing right in front of the runaways.

"We have to go by foot now" the boss says, knowing they cannot use the car anymore. "Split up, he can't be in four places at once!"

The four men begin to run in separate directions. The general follows the leader. When he catches him, the man pulls out a gun which Cas recognizes. It has angel killing bullets. He quickly disappears and shows up in the man's back, knocking him unconscious. Afterwards, he realizes that only one company can still benefit from such weapons: Brand Industries, led by Thomas Jenkins. But what's his interest in the conflict between the world's most powerful nations?

* * *

Ellen and Selaphiel arrive at Vladivostok garrison, right after Noria and Raphael left. The archangel tells her that he is going to be away for a while.

"What? Castiel told us that we should stand by in case of anything."

"Excuse me but the days when I listened to you are over!"

Ellen again finds herself frozen by Selaphiel's behavior towards her. She has no one to talk to, feeling completely alone, Cas shut her down back in heaven like they didn't even knew each other … she feels like her entire life is falling apart.

Meanwhile, Selaphiel goes to a bar to dump his anger and fury on a couple of drinks. He knows that it'll be very hard to get himself drunk but at least he's away from Ellen, whom now he totally despises. As he sits alone, minding his own trouble, two men appear beside him. Selaphiel immediately feels their grace.

"Rorovel, Vasaiel, what are you doing here?"

"We came to talk to you, great Selaphiel" Vesaiel responds.

"If this is another lecture then you can go. I'm not in the mood!"

"Actually" Rorovel states "it's quite the opposite."

"We know about your recent history with the general and your ex and…"

"And?" Selaphiel gets curious.

"And … don't you think that the Host of Heaven is going into the wrong direction? We're literally sinking and the captain, Castiel, is pulling us down with the ship" Vasaiel confesses.

"Wait a minute" the archangel says "you're the ones responsible for the Alaska attack. You rebelled, didn't you?"

"Quite right" Vasaiel answers.

"So what do you want from me?" Selaphiel asks, knowing well what their response is going to be.

"We want you to join us. Help us bring Castiel and his new ways down and take his place as general of the Heavenly Host. Restore our kind's rightful balance and order."

"And what makes you so sure I'll help you?"

"Come on Selaphiel … isn't it obvious that you want the same thing as we do? Vengeance, retribution for the misguided path that this pathetic excuse of an angel took us. We know you desire to be leader. Are you with us or not?"

Selaphiel looks at the two angels, a bit hesitant. The idea sounds pleasing to him as a small grin appears on his lips…


	30. S02E10: Check!

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

**OK so, this is my last entry before a three week break. Don't worry. I will return. Until then enjoy this latest chapter, critical of the season 2 storyline.

* * *

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! THANK YOU!

* * *

**

**

* * *

S02E10: CHECK!**

Forester finds himself in an emergency meeting again. "What happened Paul?" he asks the secretary of defense, on his way to meet with the joint chiefs.

"Our satellites have picked up an abnormal amount of heat coming from russian missle silos."

"God damn it Mikhail!" the president condemns the russian leader's actions.

"Sir, before we do anything, I suggest you talk to Petrovski."

"Good point."

In a military control room, on a classified location, Forester, Matthews and the joint chiefs await for Petrovski to respond to the American president's call. When this happens, Forester skips the formalities.

"What are you doing Mikhail?"

"I'm sorry Forester but in situations like these I must take certain measures of precaution."

"Yeah … does that include preparing your ICBMs for an imminent attack?"

"Don't you question me on this matter. You're the one who mobilized your forces first, with your B planes in the air and your fleet on standby. Don't you dare lecture me!"

"You're playing a dangerous game Mikhail … one that you aren't prepared to win."

"We'll see about that Forester."

As the link is closed, Forester feels he merely put fuel on the fire with this discussion. He can sense in the russian's voice the determination, the ambition to prove that he is ready to take it to the next level. If that happens, there will be no turning back.

"Sir" Matthews approaches "I recommend we move to DEFCON 1." Despite resenting it, Forester knows he can't dwell anymore. He must take action or people will end up getting hurt. Lots of people.

"Do it. Send black ops teams to take down those silos."

Matthews hurries to execute the orders.

In the mean time, in Russia, in the dark control room, Petrovski is sunken in deep thoughts. General Teyorev, noticing his distraction, asks him if everything is all right.

"I'm fine!"

"Sir are you sure it was a good idea to lie to the americans?"

"If they discover we have lost contact with those silos and have no control over our missiles, who knows what they'll do. I want you to personally deal with this Teyorev. Find out what's going on there!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Having just found out about the missile silos, Ellen tries to contact Selaphiel, for them to proceed together and stop whatever hostile action the russians might be planning. However, the archangel is not responding. She can't afford to waste time so she goes alone.

Arriving at the first military compound, she discovers that its personnel are dead. The strange thing is that she can feel angelic grace everywhere. She figures this has something to do with the missing angels. Reaching to the missile control room, Ellen notices that its engines are on but the hatch doors haven't been opened. Whoever did this made it look like the russians are preparing to fire.

After she turns off the engines, Ellen feels that someone is behind her. Four angels: three men and a woman. Wanting to ask the reason of their presence there, she realizes that it's obvious. They are the ones responsible for what happened to the base.

"We're sorry Ellen … but you've seen too much" the woman says while all of them draw their blades and lunge at Ellen. A fierce fight begins, one that the board member has no problem in wining. With her wushu, she knocks all four of them down, one by one, carefully shuffling their knife attacks. After ending the battle, she grabs the woman and pushes her against the wall.

"Rebelling against heaven and your brothers … you should be ashamed of yourself! Why?"

"Your lover is turning the angels into humans, making us weaker, vulnerable. We're the Heavenly Host, we're Gods first children and we shouldn't succumb ourselves to such petty creatures like the hairless apes."

"What's your agenda then?" Ellen asks while slamming her hard on the wall.

"If we can prove to all angels that humanity is capable of self destruction we'll turn them against Castiel's new ways and ultimately against him, proving everyone his mistakes."

"Castiel is a great leader. You'll never succeed!"

"How do you think we rebelled? We're going to take him down and afterwards … we'll kill him."

Furious on what she said, Ellen lets go of the angel and starts strangling its grace. The pressure coming from the board member's power causes the rebel to cough. Light comes out from her eyes and mouth. Feeling excruciating pain, she starts to scream, feeling how her life is slowly being ended. Just in the nick of time, however, Ellen realizes that giving into her anger and killing the woman is not the answer. She teleports away.

* * *

While Ellen deals with the silos, the man Cas captured in Chicago lies in an empty room. He is sitting on a chair, all tied up. Suddenly, the general of the Host of Heaven walks in, with a file in his hand. He approaches his prisoner. One way or the other, he will get answers from him.

"All right, Carl … I want you to tell me exactly what is Jenkin's involvement in the international conflict."

"You ain't going to get squat from me angel. You dicks can't scare me, no matter what powers you may have. So try me."

"Do you really want so many people to die? Are you that cold hearted?"

"Read my lips: bite me!"

"You leave me no choice" Cas says while pulling his sleeve up. Then, he inserts his hand into the man's womb, causing him great pain. After a few seconds of agony, Carl sees the angel's arm coming out of his stomach, leaving not even a scratch on his body. Cas found out all he needed to know.

Outside of the interrogation room, Adriel asks about what he learned.

"The man works for Jenkins" Cas explains. "His mission was to find and kidnap several scientists to develop some sort of a new and sophisticated weapon. When I captured him, he had completed his task."

"What's Brand Industries concern in all of this? Are they responsible for the missile attack in Saint Petersburg?"

"No! They don't know who did it either. But they're willing to take advantage of it."

"How?"

"Think about Adriel. They're weapons manufacturers. In a global war, they would get vast amounts of currencies."

"In other words, they want to get filthy rich by destroying the planet."

* * *

Raphael and Noria arrive in an apartment building, in Philadelphia, searching for Pietrvic. "He's close" the archangel says. Reaching the front of a door, he indicates that the man they are looking for is behind it. They find Pietrvic watching TV. He jumps out of his seat upon seeing the angels.

"Please don't arrest me. I haven't done anything" the human starts crying, confusing them with the authorities.

"A man crying?" Noria addresses Raphael "Come on!" She then turns to Pietrvic: "We're not going to arrest you … if you tell us about StarDodge."

"How did you know about that?"

"Raphael, cuffs please…"

"All right, all right … they promised that if I keep my mouth shut, they will get me to live a better life, here, in America."

"Who are they" the archangel inquires.

"I don't know. All I know is that they carried the cargo with the missile parts from the US under a Brand Industries signature. That's all I know I swear."

At the hearing of the company's name, the angels look shocked at each other. Before they can start thinking on what to do next, they hear Cas's voice, calling them to an emergency meeting.

* * *

In the conference room, Cas and his board members, except Selaphiel, discuss the latest findings. Castiel is staring out the window, deeply upset to find out that the angels who went missing have rebelled. It crushes his heart and makes him doubt everything he has done and sacrificed so far. Has it all been in vain? is the question which floods his thoughts.

"So we've got the ones responsible but we don't?" Noria questions ironically. "I mean what's going on? How can Jenkins be behind everything if he's not aware who did it?"

"Maybe it's one of his employees" Adriel suggests. "One that perhaps, went rogue?"

"Anyway, we have enough evidence to convince the americans and the russians on a stand down" Raphael adds. "What do you say Castiel?" The general is not responding. "Castiel?"

"Yes" he wakes up. "Deliver all evidences. That should prevent military conflict. We'll worry about Jenkins and his plan later."

The meeting is adjourned and while everyone leaves, Cas doesn't even move. Noria approaches him: "Why are you doing this to Ellen, to yourself? When are you going to realize you guys need to be at each other's side in difficult times like these?"

"I'm afraid I'll disappoint her. Like I did all those angels who rebelled."

"Castiel" she places a hand on his shoulder, turning him to face her "you're a great general. Those angels rebelled because they're afraid of change. You want to know what that is? That's typical human behavior. Fear of the unknown. So if you set out to make us more human, you're doing a pretty good job. All they need is guidance. I'm sure you're more than capable of giving it to them."

A smile arise on Cas lips, cheered by Noria's encouragement. She continues: "Ellen is falling apart and she needs you, now more than ever. And I know that goes for you too. So why don't you move your ass to her and tell her how much you really love her!"

"You're right" Cas says while storming out to find his lover. However, he gets a better idea.

Ellen receives a telepathic call from her general to present herself to his office. It came in as a bit of a shock, considering that they haven't spoken in a while. In addition, she is even upset on him for his coldness but she is willing to give him a chance. She loves him too much to hold a grudge.

When she walks in the office, she sees Cas with a bouquet of lilacs in his hands. Although confused, she asks why he called her.

"It's because … I … I just feel bad …" Cas fumbles with words, afraid of her reaction. If she doesn't forgive him, it will be like an angel blade piercing his heart. But, remembering his true feelings for her, he regains control of his voice and says out loud: "I'm sorry Ellen! I love you!" As a response, she jumps overjoyed in his arms and starts kissing him. "I'll never leave you alone again!" he reassures her.

"I'm sorry too Castiel. I've been so selfish lately, I never saw what you were going through."

"It doesn't matter because as long as I've got you … nothing will ever upset me!"

Cas's declaration moves her to the core and makes her see how much he loves her. "I love you too Castiel" she says as they hug each other and not letting go for a long time. Suddenly, Cas hears Selaphiel's voice: "Help me Castiel! Help me! Aaaaaa …"


	31. S02E11: Staggering Keystone

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

**Hi guys! I'm back and I've returned with the second part of season 2! As always, don't forget to review! Thank you!

* * *

Previously on Castiel: **As the temsions between US and Russia reach high levels, a new crisis appears in heaven, made by a large number of rebellions. Even Castiel's team experiences difficult times as Selaphiel is angry on both Ellen and him, suspecting that she left him to be with Castiel. As if that wasn't enough, Cas finds out that Jenkins's company, Brand Industries, although not bening resposnible for the Saint Petersburg attack, is planning to take advantage of a possible third world war. In the mean time, he and Ellen intensify their relationship. However, from an unknown location, Selaphiel's voice cries for help...

* * *

**

* * *

S02E11: STAGGERING KEYSTONE**

Word spread quickly that archangel Selaphiel is in peril, despite the general's efforts to keep this information classified. Cas feels doubt and fear in every angel's grace. He knows what kind of consequences this latest event could have on the Heavenly Host, especially when fallen ones are thought to be involved. He has to find Selaphiel, bring the rebels to justice to show that heaven is still under order and to win back the confidence he benefited from.

Cas mobilized every single garrison to proceed in the search for his board member. No doubt that the rebel angels have something to do with this. In the mean time, he sends Adriel to try and stop the upcoming conflict between the two world superpowers. The evidences his team have gathered may not be enough but it is the only weapon he can use to make a stand down.

After sending Raphael, Noria and Ellen to take charge of several garrisons and aid the rest of the angels in finding Selaphiel, he takes a moment to relieve himself of the tension. The silence of the Command Section conference room seduced him to remain alone and contemplate at everything that has happened so far. Even the floor, filled with the board members' offices under construction shows no sign of movement, no single sound … anything except footsteps approaching the general. Recognizing Ellen's grace, he doesn't even bother to turn around and see her.

"Are you OK?" she asks, getting close and enveloping him with her arms.

"I can sense their anger" Cas responds, referring to the celestials who still are loyal to him. "Their fear, their doubts … I think they're asking themselves if I'm still worthy to lead them."

"I'm sure they know you are. "

"I mean I don't blame them. Since we were created, this is the highest number of rebellions heaven ever witnessed."

"I can't remember heaven adopting a new way of life before. These are like aftershocks … following your earthquake. Look, heaven has known only one mission: bring Michael and Lucifer face to face so they can kill each other. Now things are different. Give them time! They'll get over it eventually … when they realize that your way is better."

Cas turns around and looks into her green, wide opened eyes. She is there for him, with all her grace, displaying a powerful testament of her love. Despite feeling depression and sorrow caused by the doubts inside his heart, her presence standing by him cheers him up and encourages him to surpass every negative thought, making him concentrate on what he has to do: bring order in chaos. And what better way to start than to find Selaphiel and save him. They teleport together at Vladivostok garrison to find out his whereabouts.

* * *

Noria, taking charge of Selaphiel's old post in New York, sends angels everywhere to seek the fire archangel. However, the moment she arrived at the celestial base, she has been experiencing an obvious amount of coldness from everyone there. She knows they served under Selaphiel's command for centuries and they are not too pleased about what happened to him. All the better, Noria thinks, imagining that this notion will make them more ambitious in tracking him down. Despite that, anger bursts out when Cell, the garrison commander comes back from his mission.

"Why are you back here?" Noria shouts, noticing him. "Do you see Selaphiel, cause I don't. Get back on the search."

"We looked over every inch of this city and this state and you sit your ass over here and do nothing but give orders!"

"Watch your tone Cell" she warns him. But right after she realizes the discussion is going the wrong way. "Look, I get it. You're upset, but so am I. I want to find him just as bad as you do but the only reason I stood behind was to mobilize everyone in case Selaphiel shows up. So let's not have this argument now please!"

"You know what? This is the perfect time to have this argument. Ever since we got a new boss, things are going from bad to worse. Angels rebelling, heaven taking strange turns … Castiel is ruining everything and you and the others supporting him are not improving the situation at all."

"This is the wrong place and the wrong time to do this Cell."

"He's turning us into humans, making us flawed, weak, impulsive, aggressive, murderous … Virtues like honor, truth, supremacy will be destroyed by lies and deceit. We'll fade way into nothingness all because we made the mistake of making a former, naïve and pathetic rebel, general."

After Cell's last words, several angels approach him, backing him up. Noria can tell that things are getting quite complicated, feeling their determination to take matters into their own hands growing. To avoid another rebellion, she realizes an example must be made. She lifts her hand in front of her. All the angels confronting her start to cough, choking to death. "You are angels; you have duties to attend to … not think about mutinies. Unless you shake these ridiculous concepts off and get back to work, you can prepare yourselves for court martial. Do I get myself clear?"

Cell and the other nod before Noria releases her grip from their grace. Cell takes one ill-disposed look at her after she orders them back on the search. As they leave, she can't help but worry that the same thing might be happening in every garrison across the world.

* * *

The angel Peter travels through the hallways of the Pentagon with a briefcase to deliver to one of the joint chiefs. All of a sudden, the sound of flapping wings is produced behind him. Adriel, holding a file with the evidence, is executing Cas's orders.

"I need you to get me a meeting with Forester" Peter is asked.

"That's kind of impossible to achieve, especially now when we're at DEFCON 1."

"Look, this file contains pieces of information that proves the american government is not responsible for the Saint Petersburg attack."

"That may be so but I can't even get him on the phone."

"Appearing in front of him out of thin air will make him run away from me as fast as he can. However, an audience where Petrovski can take part as well is perfect."

"I understand Adriel but my hands are tied. I could even lose my job if I push it."

"What is your problem" the board member raises his voice. "Why is it that angels are having so much trouble following orders lately? Or being loyal? What, have you suddenly got bored and decided you needed a challenge?" Peter stands with his head dropped, speechless. "We're not falling apart because of the new ways, we're falling apart because of us, because all we know ends with the apocalypse. Now get me a hearing!"

Adriel teleports away, leaving behind a confused Peter.

* * *

At Vladivostok garrison, Cas and Ellen begin the search for their co-worker. But where to start? All they know is that he went for a drink the last time he was seen. In a matter of seconds, they sweep all the bars in the city and around, stopping however at one, filled with the residuals of his presence. Cas, only by being there, feels everything that went on: from his arrival to his discussion with Rorovel and Vasaiel. Ellen is surprised of Castiel's ability to find out all that without even using psychometry. How powerful has he really become?

"What were they talking about?" Ellen is curious.

"I can't see that far" Cas answers, confirming thus his limits. "All I know is that I'm getting mixed feelings from him."

"Like what?"

"Confusion, a lot of anger but above all fear. Lots of fear."

"Maybe they kidnapped him somehow. Oh God, I sure hope he's all right. I don't know what I'd do if something happens to him."

"You wouldn't want your current state with him to be your last" Cas presumes correct.

"I hate what has become of us and I despise that he considers our love to be the main reason."

Castiel grabs her hand: "We're going to find him Ellen. And we're going to bring him home safe and sound. And I have no doubt that you two will work things out."

Her leader's words calm her and give her faith in optimism. She returns his encouragement with a smile. They are more than a couple. They complete each other, being there for one another in dark times, healing the pain while offering a shoulder to cry on. And as they both are aware of these notions, they silently decide to take their relationship to a deeper level. How deep, they will cross the bridge when they get to it.

Their moment is disturbed by Castiel hearing Selaphiel's voice again: "Help me Selaphiel! I'm in an abandoned factory outside Valdivostok. Help … no, please no! Aaaaaa…"

Cas and Ellen know exactly the place the archangel informed them in his cry and go straight to a small, old mining factory several miles away from the city. Housing only a few structures, the facility displays rusted iron equipment, buildings on the verge of collapsing, pieces of shattered glass scattered everywhere and grass growing on everything it can.

Feeling angelic grace, the two angels enter the main structure. Inside, with no light but the one coming from the broken windows, darkness reigns. Not a problem for them as they easily see in pitch black. "Castiel" a whisper makes itself heard, drawing the general's curiosity and direction.

"What is it?" Ellen asks, seeing Castiel staring at an empty corner.

"I thought I heard something" he turns to her, shrugging. "Must have been nothing."

However, a fireball appears out of nowhere and falls exactly near Castiel. To his surprise, flames start rising and surrounding him, trapping him in a circle of holly fire.

"Castiel" Ellen roars, rushing to free him. "Ellen look out!" he warns her, witnessing a man heading towards her. A rebel, he super-kicks Ellen into the wall. Then, he approaches her, lifts her up and, as another man appears, they start hitting her until they draw blood. Cas is more than frustrated that he can't help.

Tasting her vessel's blood, she throws an annoyed glance at the two fallen angels who are joined by a third attacker. Ellen takes her guard stance and lunges at them using deadly attacks and efficient dodging moves. Although receiving some hits, she finds them easy opponents in combat, outmatching everything they throw at her with great coordination, speed, strength and agility. Unfortunately, a forth rebel joins the fight, making Ellen's task of defeating them extremely hard. Working together, they take the upper hand and after she uses her last bit of vitality, she finally falls unconscious.

"How can you do this to one of your own?" Cas addresses them. Yet the response comes from someone else. Out of the shadows steps out Selaphiel who smiles at the general.

"Selaphiel?" Cas is shocked.

"Hello Castiel…"


	32. S02E12: Family Forever

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

**Previously on Castiel: **Cas is afraid that the new crisis heaven experiences might intensify because of the news that Selaphiel might be in danger. He and Ellen decide to look for him. In the mean time, he sends Noria and Raphael on Earth to aid in the search for the missing archangel. Noria realizes how much the recent rebellions have affected even the most loyal angels. Adriel is sent with all the evidence his team mates have gathered to present them to the russian and american president, hoping to create a stand down. Meanwhile, Cas hears again from Selaphiel, this time being told explicitly his location. Cas and Ellen rush there. Little do they know what's in store for them... 

* * *

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW PLEASE! THANK YOU!

* * *

**

**

* * *

S02E12: FAMILY FOREVER**

The shock Castiel experiences when he sees Selaphiel at the factory, unharmed and walking freely, is beyond normal limits. More rebels appear, some of them taking Ellen and placing her into a holy fire circle as well.

"Selaphiel, what are you doing?" Cas demands to know.

"What I should have done a long time ago. You know this is your problem Castiel, you're too selfish. All you think about is how to input your doctrine instead of watching your investments."

"Why?" Cas asks.

"Because we are not humans. As long as you may try to change us, we will never be like them. Excretions that infest and destroy everything they touch. We are angels Castiel. We are God's first children. If anything we shouldn't do is stand by and wait for nothing. We should bring our father's religion everywhere and smite down the carriers of imperfection and lack of faith."

"And what do you think God would say to that? Killing lives just because they're not perfect."

"My guess is that He would be proud of us. Making the universe a better place. However, He's not here and as long as we become humans He will never return. We have to do what is right!"

"You have a strange definition of what is right Selaphiel … how could you turn against us? I thought you hated everything Lucifer did."

"Lucifer was a fool. He wanted to destroy the humans, contrary to the wishes of our father. I will spare their lives ensuring a universe exactly the way God desires."

"So what do you want then?"

"I want you to stop Adriel from delivering those evidences. Let the war ignite."

"But you said that you want to spare the humans … how would you do that if nuclear winter settles?"

"It's only a small sacrifice to pay for the bigger picture. If Earth is destroyed, every angel in creation will realize the error of your ways and will join us."

"Even if you manage to succeed, there will still be angels out there who will try to stop you. Angels like your friends … Adriel, Noria … like your brother Raphael."

"If they won't stand with me they stand against me. I will not be stopped Castiel. Not when I'm this close. Now call Adriel back!"

"No!" Cas says steadily.

"You know, I thought you might say that" Selaphiel admits while approaching Ellen. He extinguishes the holy fire around her and lifts her up. She is still unconscious. After he has a tight grip of her, he draws his angel blade and holds it against her throat. "Call Adriel back or she dies."

"You would kill one of your one?" Cas replies stammering.

"Like I said: small sacrifices for the bigger picture. And plus, it's not like she and I have been on the best of terms right? Now get Adriel or Ellen ends up with an extra feature on her vessel's body."

Castiel takes a deep breath and accepts to comply with the archangel's demands.

* * *

Peter is anxiously walking back and forth in a small room. The last time he felt this nervous was when he had to write a report directly to Michael. He barely convinced the president and the joint chiefs to gather in a secret meeting. If he hadn't brought up the safety of Earth, he would have never succeeded to complete Adriel's orders. Even accomplishing his task, he is still between hammer and anvil. Performing such actions might cost him his job at the pentagon. The angels would lose a key position for the operations on the planet.

Adriel's arrival, accompanied by the usual wing flap sound, causes Peter's heart to beat faster and faster. "This better be good cause I can lose my job if it's not" he says. The Heavenly Host board member stabs him with an angered look, annoyed that Peter thinks his friends' efforts are not good enough.

"They're all waiting for you behind that door" Peter advises his superior, waving him to go in. Just when he is about to enter Adriel stops, hearing Castiel's voice: "Adriel stop! Do not deliver the evidences!"

"What?"

"I want you to go to the abandoned factory outside Vladivostok."

"Castiel" Adriel is confused "we can end this. Let me do it."

"Damn it Adriel, do as I say! That's an order!"

Adriel looks at Peter with an expression that shows disbelief and doubt. "What am I supposed to do now?" the angel in uniform asks terrified.

"Get there and stall. Buy us some time."

"You can't possibly be serious. They'll have my head."

"That's it" Adriel starts shouting "I am sick and tired of this attitude. I am your superior and when I give you an order, I expect you to get the job done. Get to it."

After Adriel leaves, Peter, besides worrying on how to carry out his orders, fears that in light of the latest crisis, heaven may adopt a more totalitarian approach. And Adriel's upfront behavior is a clear proof that the executives of the Host are getting desperate … revealing that they might be losing control.

* * *

Back at the factory, Ellen wakes up but finds herself pinned against the wall while three rebels stand in front of her, holding angel blades. She knows she doesn't have a chance at doing anything if she tries to. Beyond them she sees the same image: Cas trapped and Selaphiel right beside him, smirking. A little further, she notices several angels, guessing them out as rebels. And she is correct. Selaphiel had called the leaders of the fallen to witness the moment of their victory. Waiting for Adriel, Cas and Selaphiel stare at one another. The former is filled with disappointed as the latter can't help himself smiling, happy that his plan is working at 100%.

"You said that you're doing this to cleanse the universe of all its flaws" Cas addresses the archangel. "Tell me this: what happens if you can't? You must have thought about that right?"

"All those who stand against us and refuse father's religion will be destroyed."

"And what happens if everyone does that? Are you going to kill them all?"

Selaphiel remains silent. Cas continues: "Tell me then, how is that different than Lucifer?"

"You're wrong. This is the best way and everyone will embrace it."

"Why do I get the feeling you're not very sure? It's because you're starting this whole thing with imperfection. The basis of your new society will be built upon the very thing you'll fight to eliminate: flaw. Rebellion, lies, destruction and even murder of your own kind. And it's going to continue, so many eager to follow your example. Your reign will be short lived and forgotten … and the universe will turn into a whole new level of chaos …"

"Shut up" Selaphiel snaps, shouting at the general. "Just shut up. I will make the perfect kingdom of which father will be proud. And you will not stop me … no matter how hard you try."

* * *

As soon as Adriel steps inside the factory's main building, holy fire surrounds him. Somehow he isn't too surprised, sensing something was wrong the moment Castiel contacted him. However, he is flooded with shock at Selaphiel's sight. The archangel lifts his hand and demands the file with the evidences. Adriel finds himself paralyzed, unsure what to do. Behind Selaphiel, he sees Castiel, trapped as well, Ellen, backed to the wall by three angels and several others standing and watching.

"Give me the file now" Selaphiel yells convincingly. Adriel realizes that he has rebelled but a small gesture tells him otherwise. He notices that the archangel winks at him, thus a hint that he can trust him. Selaphiel grabs the file and watches it with gladness and joy. "This is it" he speaks to the rebels.

"Well" an angel there urges him "destroy it so our glorious campaign can begin!"

Selaphiel displays a meaningful grin. "No" he says while throwing the fallen celestials back against the wall. "What are you doing?" the ones who guard Ellen cry but are quickly knocked down by her leg attacks.

"You tricked us" one of the leaders says.

"You disloyal bastards" Selaphiel starts choking them "you dare rebel against heaven? You should be sent to hell to suffer an eternity for that!"

Meanwhile, Ellen frees Cas and Adriel. The former approaches the archangel and prevents him from killing the rebels.

"They deserve to die!"

"That is not the way Selaphiel. Let them go!"

Although despising it, the archangel removes the fallen from his grip. They fall on the ground, struggling to find their breath. With a single flicker of his hand, Cas makes all of them better. Then, activating his telepathic transmitting abilities, he starts saying:

"I want this message to be heard by every angel in creation. Please, hear me out. Since I was elected general, I knew I had a difficult task at hand. Our brother, your former leader, Michael, the one you trusted so much, fell at the Battle of Armageddon. I realized earning your trust was going to be hard."

From the angels in the room, to Raphael and Noria, Peter and every celestial, loyal or rebel, Cas's speech is heard by everyone.

"But I didn't care if you would trust me or not. Because I dreamt of a heaven free of corruption, free of lust, free of greed or anger. I dreamt of a heaven where every angel is at peace, where every angel can find the warmth and understanding of a home … of a family. I know most of you are scared, thinking that I'm forcing you to become humans. The truth is I'm not. You only saw the worst part in mankind; I'm trying to teach you the better side, the one that you don't know. The one our father was right about."

Hearing this, Selaphiel thinks at everything he has done lately: his grudge against Ellen, his behavior … these are human negative traits. Therefore he begins to wonder about many things in his life.

"I know you fear change … that's why some of you have rebelled, I understand. I too don't know where this road leads but I do know one thing: together, as a family, we can find out."

After Cas finishes, Ellen approaches him and takes his hand. She is more than proud of his words and how he manages to forgive and forget, all for the sake of family. Cas heavily sighs and squeezes her hand.

"What should we do with them?" Selaphiel inquires.

"Let them go" the general answers, shocking everyone there.

"What?" the archangel raises his voice.

"Father gave us free will. I am going to respect that and let them chose what to do with their lives."

"If you let us go, we will go back on plotting against you" one of the rebels says. "Why?"

"Because I trust you will make the right choice."

While Selaphiel's anger increases, thinking that Cas will ruin everything he had accomplished while undercover, the fallen angels look at each other with confusion. The scene lasts for minutes on end, till one of them kneels before Cas and begs forgiveness. One by one, the rest follows him. He tells them that their request is denied because he had already forgiven them.

* * *

Castiel and Adriel are walking side by side, exiting the Command Section building.

"I have to say" Adriel confesses "you've outdone yourself. Almost 90% of fallen angels have turned themselves in because of your little speech back there. I've received thousands of reports on their surrender from garrisons across the world. However, there's still the problem of what should we do with them."

Cas looks into Adriel's eyes and the board member understands his intention right away. "Note to self" he says ironically, "tell the garrison commanders to give them their old posts back. What about the other 10%? What are we going to do with them?"

"We'll deal with them later. Right now our main concern is settling all differences between United States and Russia."

"Do you think the evidences will be enough?"

"No, but I'm counting on you Adriel to make sure they are. I want you to do everything you can to ensure peace and bury the hatchet between Earth's factions forever. End this crisis."

"I'll do my best … you won't be disappointed" he replies with a joyful tone as he vanishes in thin air. Castiel has great confidence in him, being the main reason why he gave him the job. He heads to the Elysian Fields, called there by Selaphiel.

The general of the Host of Heaven arrives in a large restaurant hall. Tables are set as far as the human eye could see, covered with red cloths. Many of them are occupied by well dressed persons waiting for their order. Waiters are in a continuous move, holding plates with different sort of meals, drinks and so on. A relaxing atmosphere is in tone, amplified by the silent piano song.

Noticing Ellen sitting at a table alone, Cas approaches and joins her.

"Hey" she displays gladness, happy to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"I got a message from Selaphiel."

"You too huh?"

"What do you think he wants?"

"I don't know" she admits while taking a deep breath, being a little scared. Things are still out of place between her and the archangel. Before they can even blink, Selaphiel teleports right on the chair in front of them.

"You called us?" Cas asks.

"I want to talk … to both of you." The fire archangel sighs and clenches his jaw, preparing for an uncomfortable but necessary moment. "I'm sorry … for everything." Turns to Ellen: "I'm sorry for acting so selfish and arrogant towards you. You were my friend and I should have understood…"

"Selaphiel" she interrupts him.

"No, let me finish. Instead of doing that, I acted like an egotistical pig and hurt you. I was too locked up on my anger and jealousy, I never understood my mistake. I'm really sorry for destroying our friendship. I'm not going to ask you to offer me the chance to rebuild it."

"Selaphiel" she retorts "you're more than my friend. You're my family. And you'll always have my faith, no matter what."

The archangel's eyebrows rise, making him realize how much he matters in her eyes if she is willing to forgive him that easily. He turns his view to his general.

"Castiel … from the moment you became general I've been nothing but a raging pain in the ass. Always questioning your orders, always doubting you, always making things hard. And after my fight with Ellen, I hated you even more. I was so angry … I almost agreed to join the fallen, to rebel. I wanted revenge so badly. But then I remembered my older brother and I got terribly scared. I don't want to be like Lucifer … to turn my back on my family and betray it…"

Selaphiel stops, struggling to hold back his tears. Ellen stretches her arm across the table, unclenches his fists and grabs his hand, telling him that it's all right.

The archangel continues: "I served on Earth for such a long time that I started to believe I'll never be a part of a family again. I thought I'll be alone forever. Maybe that's why I've been like this."

"You chose right Selaphiel" Cas interferes "and you helped the others to see the right path. You'll never be like Lucifer because you have a heart of gold no matter what you may feel. You'll always do the right thing. I know you will."

"If you can find the will to trust a wreck like me than maybe heaven might stand a chance for improvement under your leadership after all. All I wish is for you to keep me by your side. And if you do, I promise I'll do everything I can to help you. Even give my life."

Cas and Selaphiel shake hands under Ellen's pleased sight. Things between them are finally healed as they are united more than ever. However, Ellen suddenly recollects how the archangel deceived the rebels: "So all that time you were faking?"

"Yeah."

"And you knew about it?" she asks her lover.

"Back at the bar" Cas explains "I couldn't sense what Selaphiel and the other two were talking about but I did hear his thoughts. He knew I was going to look for him and left a telepathic imprint to inform me about his plan."

"So why in heaven's name did you not tell me?" she shows fury in her tone. "And was it really necessary to have my ass kicked?"

"Well…" the archangel answers "it had to appear realistic."

"And if I kick your buts now? How realistic would that be?"

While Ellen crosses her arms, the two men start smirking, amused by her grumpy behavior and admitting she is cute when she is angry.


	33. S02E13: Agenda

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

**Previously on Castiel: **After Cas single handedly solves the rebellions crisis, his efforts now focus on finding whatever Jenkins is planning and stopping him. Meanwhile, Adriel must face the difficult task to make peace between the americans and the russians.

* * *

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW PLEAE! THANK YOU!

* * *

**

**

* * *

S02E13: AGENDA**

"Are they ready Peter?" Adriel asks, anxious to present the evidence.

"Yes" the lower ranked angel answered. "On the other hand I had to freeze them to buy the time you needed."

"Good thinking Peter!" the board member congratulates him, making him more confident to their relationship. Adriel seems less authoritarian and far calmer than the last time they met. Perhaps the general's speech tamed his anger, fueled at the time by the rebels' crisis the Host was confronting. The thought of order in heaven gives Peter closure.

The two men walk into a medium sized room, holding in its center a table. It is occupied by the vice-president, the joint chiefs, the secretary of defense and Forester himself. On a suspended screen on the wall, a direct link to Moscow is established, showing Petrovski and his generals. When the two angels appear, everyone set their sights on them. Adriel puts the evidence file on the table and addresses the humans: "Good day gentlemen!"

"You say you have evidence that clears the United States from the Saint Petersburg missile attack" Forester says steadily.

"Yes!"

"This better not be a trick Forester" the russian roars.

"I assure you" Adriel cuts off "this is no trick. What I'm about to show you has been thoroughly scrutinized and double-checked after an extensive investigation. Trust me … it's pretty tangible."

* * *

While Adriel is busy with his task, the rest of the board members are in the Heavenly Host conference room, paying close attention to their general.

"I really hope Adriel manages to put an end to the two countries' conflict. I'm starting to get really tired of this" Noria admits.

"If there's any one who can do it" Ellen says "it's Adriel. He's the best angel for the job."

"I don't want to be a reminder of the dark and gruesome but Jenkins is still up to something" Selaphiel intervenes.

"Selaphiel's right" Cas approves. "At this point, we don't know anything about it…"

Castiel stops, trying to think on how to proceed next. The others adopt silence as well, waiting for their leader to come up with a solution. "Well boss" the fire archangel says "what's it going to be?"

"I think … I think that the best option would be for me to go and talk to him."

The board members widen their eyes, shocked of Cas's decision. The general explains: "Since they already know about us, me going there and warning him to not do anything foolish wouldn't do much harm."

"Yeah but he could still trap you" Noria worries.

"Or he could have another one of those angel killing guns at his disposal" Raphael agrees.

The two archangels and Noria do not approve of the plan, presenting different worst case scenarios. However, Cas is surprised that Ellen is quiet and not expressing a single sign of being against his idea.

"Enough" the general cries "I'll be careful all right? In the mean time I want you to focus on other matters. Raphael, Noria, since you handled so well together, I'm assigning you to find out who really did launch the missile that hit Saint Petersburg. Go!"

The two vanish away. "Selaphiel, Ellen, see if you can determine what kind of weapon Jenkins is planning to build with those kidnapped scientists. I suggest you start with them."

"Will do" they reply.

"Ellen … a word before you go" Cas requires.

"OK, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone" Selaphiel says while teleporting out of heaven.

"What's up?"

"How come you didn't say anything back there at my plan to go talk to Jenkins? The others were all over me."

"I didn't say anything because I trust your judgment. Can I please go now, I have a mission to get to."

Castiel nods and after she kisses him good bye, Ellen rushes to follow Selaphiel. A faint smile appears on Cas's lips, displaying his joy. The flapping of wings announces his departure.

* * *

Adriel explained everything. From the traces left at the Sayan Mountains abandoned silo, along with the diskette containing the missile launch codes, to the tire tracks indicating trucks that carried the missile parts, to the locals who witnessed the vehicles, to the driver Namenko confessing he picked up the package from Vladivostok harbor, pier 14, to Pietrvic's illegal signature for receiving a crater with unknown contents, leading up to the inexistent shipper name, StarDodge.

"This doesn't prove anything" Petrvski firmly points out.

"You're quite right mister president" the angel adds. "However, Vladimir Pietrvic signed for a package with unknown contents. Therefore, he must have known something. We tracked him down in Philadelphia. When we asked him to talk about StarDodge…" Adriel pulls out a tape recorder and presses _play_ "this is what he said: _all I know is that they carried the cargo with the missile parts from the US under a Brand Industries signature_."

After Adriel stops the playback, the leaders are more baffled than enlightened. Matthews reminds Forester the details about Jenkins's company.

"So this shows that not only are the americans responsible for the attack" Petrovski continues his accusations "they tried to hide behind one of their public corporations."

"You think we put them up to this? You must be running a bit paranoid Mikhail" Forester strikes back.

"You watch your mouth with me Forester!"

"Or you'll do what?"

"You don't want to know what I'm capable of."

"Is that so?"

"Please, listen to me" Adriel tries to stop the presidents' clash.

"You think you're the only one who can commit genocide? Who can send missiles through lies and subterfuge?"

"Stop! Just stop" again the angel interferes, without any result.

"You've already proven that when you killed those people in Alaska" the american blames Petrovski.

"You're the monster here Forester. Afghanistan, Saint Petersburg … this must stop. You're not the only military power on the planet you. We will act, swiftly and decisively if you don't back down."

"I got three words for you Mikhail: bring…it…on!"

"Stooop" Adriel yells, silencing everyone. These negotiations are going nowhere. They could go on this rate for years on end without anything being done. Concerned about that, Adriel realizes that he must think outside of the box, like his general, if he is to resolve this situation. Coming up with the most radical solution he can think of, he approaches Forester and places two fingers on his forehead. The human freezes. The same action is done on Petrovski. The American and russian staffs panic, witnessing their leaders entering in a catatonic state.

* * *

Cas arrives in Jenkins's office. Not too large in size, the confinement is decorated with bookcases filled with books and several awards, a small clothes rack near the door, a balcony entrance on the lateral side, and the human's desk to the opposite wall.

Jenkins, who is enjoying his lunch, is not startled at all by Castiel's appearance. On the contrary, he displays amazement. In the mean time the angel investigates the room top to bottom to look for any traps or weapons that could be used against him. Fortunately, he finds nothing.

"You must be one of them" the man says, covering his plastic food container and placing it in the small mini bar next to his desk. "Welcome, welcome in my office!"

"Thank you" Cas inadvertently says.

"Can I get you anything? Scotch?" Jenkins looks at Castiel who expresses a somber disposition. "Right" the man retorts "I forgot. You're supposed to be choirboys. So tell me, what can I do for you?"

"I know what you're planning Jenkins … and I want it stopped!"

"Oh my" Jenkins affirms in a mocking tone. "Always do what an angel tells you. You don't want to be on their naughty list, right?"

Cas is not amused. "Need I have to remind you who we truly are?" he asks the man.

"I know who you are."

"Then if you know what's good for you, you'd better not do anything to upset world peace."

"You're right" Jenkins admits while opening one of his desk drawers, "you're absolutely right". He pulls out a CD and inserts it into his hard drive. "However, my fine feathered friend, I've got an ace up my sleeve that you don't know about. Come here and take a look at this" he says, waving Cas to observe the monitor of his computer. It shows live footage of him and his team, destroying Jenkins's main weapons producing factory two months ago. The video explicitly displays how the angels uses their powers to exorcize the demons guarding the plant before they teleport the humans' bodies outside and make the building go up in smoke.

"See" Jenkins speaks "judging from your policy to conceal yourselves from humans, if I release this video on the news nets, it would cause quite a frenzy down here. Imagine, 6 billion people learning the truth about the supernatural world … about things that go bump in the night … maybe even about … angels."

Cas squeezes his lips, enraged of the human's daring. Jenkins continues: "Tell you what: if you stay out of my way, you have my word that this video" takes the CD and places it back in the drawer "stays right here, where it belongs. What do you say about that Fluffy? Oh and don't try anything stupid. I've made dozens of copies and if something happens to me, they will automatically spring up on every news channel across the globe."

Although filled with fury, Cas knows he has to back off. Even if thousands of fake videos about monsters and ghosts appear each day, men shooting lights out of their hands and disappearing in just the blink of an eye would not only create hysteria among the humans, but will also cause difficulties for the Heavenly Host's operations on Earth. He'll have to find another way to stop Jenkins.

"You better be fully armed Thomas" Cas states while leaving a few inches between them "cause you've just entered a very dangerous war."

After the angel leaves, Jenkins, propped against his desk, closes his eyes and enchants: "Llaf em nopu slegna leber, llac ym yrrac, repsihw dna dniw!" Mere seconds after he finishes, two figures appear in front of him. They are none other than Rorovel and Vasaiel, two of the last fallen angels.

"You called" Rorovel asks.

"Yes. I believe we share the same agenda. What if I tell you that with a tini tiny bit of your help, we can all accomplish our goals."

"We're listening…"


	34. S02E14: Truth

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW PLEASE! THANK YOU!

* * *

**

**

* * *

S02E14: TRUTH**

Chaos ensues. Each president is consulted by a doctor to determine what has happened. The physicians explain that, although Forester and Petrovski appear to be in a coma, they present normal brainwave activity, similar to that of an REM sleep. Both the russian and american staff find the news comforting. It doesn't slow them down, however, to point fingers at each other. The most heated up are vice president Cole and russian ministry of defense, Baldenko.

"This is all your fault, american bastards" Baldenko shouts.

"In case you haven't noticed, our president has the same symptoms you stupid fool" Cole fights back.

"Enough" Matthews interferes, putting a stop to their quarrel. "We are all adults here. Let's not rush to any unfounded conclusions. Look, obviously something strange has happened and we all need to stand by our leaders in this dark time. We can continue fighting afterwards."

Cole storms out of the room while the russians close the com link. Matthews turns his head towards the joint chiefs, displaying a worried expression. Who was the man Peter brought? What has he done to the presidents? And where is Peter by the way? New questions added to the big mystery.

Meanwhile, Forester finds himself in his childhood farm, in Texas. Smell of fresh grown corn tickles his nostrils while soft gusts of wind caresses his cheek. Behind him is a barn. Just by looking at it, the man is stroke by a multitude of memories, especially the ones with his father. He breathes in heavily to try and retain his dreariness. Suddenly, he notices someone riding a horse approaching. It is none other than Mikhail Petrovski, who in his youth, loved to horse ride. Upon setting sight on one another, the men look confused.

"Petrovski? What are you doing in my dream?"

"What are YOU doing in my dream?"

"This is not a dream" a voice cries from inside the barn. Adriel comes slowly into the light, staring at them.

"You" the russian says while stepping down from the animal's back.

"Who are you?" Forester is curious.

"Someone that doesn't want a war between US and Russia."

"How did we get here?" Petrovski asks.

"That's not important. What is important is that you understand the truth."

"What truth?" Petrovski shouts. "That the americans are trying to destroy us because we're as powerful as they are? That they've killed so many people?"

"Speak for yourself Mikhail. As if you haven't tried the same thing…"

"THIS is the truth" the angel cuts the off. "Right in front of you. It's not about what happened in the last weeks. You both saw the evidence and I'm sure you believe them. It's about your ego, your determination to prove who's the best, who's the most powerful."

"No it's not…" the american defends himself.

"Oh I think it is. You two are so hanged up on this rivalry that you can't see when someone is trying to take advantage of it … to use it to accomplish evil plans."

"Why are you telling us this? Who really are you and what have you done to us?" Forester demands. Petrovski shares the same look as his counterpart's. Adriel, realizing he won't get them where he wants, simply goes out and tells the truth: "My name is Adriel … I'm an angel of the Lord!"

The two humans stand shocked, watching the shadow of Adriel's wings unfolding.

* * *

From Castiel's intel, Ellen and Selaphiel go straight to Max Energies Co, the nuclear power plant the missing scientists are employed at. Before they rush to their position, they need to find out more about Jenkins's plans with them. Speaking to the supervisor, they find out that the disappeared are experts in nuclear warheads. If so, they figure the scientists must be found fast before Brand Industries uses them for its purposes. Just when they are about to teleport to their location, the two realize they can't sense them anymore.

"Do you think they're hidden with enochian sigils?" Ellen asks.

"No. Humans don't know enochian. Which means only one thing: they're dead. I'll contact the virtues and have them check for their souls in heaven or hell. See if you can learn what kind of weapon Jenkins's is building."

"All right."

As the archangel teleports away, an idea just pops inside Ellen's mind. What better way to discover more than to check Jenknis's computer. She appears right into the man's office, after seeing that it is empty. However, while accessing his personal files, a password request prompts on screen along with a voice identification security program. "Damn it" she curses.

She puts her hand on the room's wall and closing her eyes, uses psychometry. She scans the office's memory to catch an exact moment where Jenkins is typing his password and enunciating the code for the voice security software. She finds it. Right after, she types _0x0x458A_. Access granted. Now for the man's voice. Ellen concentrates to be able to imitate his exact vocal cords and succeeds, opening his personal files. The majority have been deleted, only one text file remaining. It's a receipt, after the acquiring of an abandoned warehouse near Salt Lake City. Ellen realizes that is where Jenkins must be building his weapon.

* * *

Noria and Raphael go to Brand Industries headquarters to talk with the employees. They think the people there might give them some answers about who might have signed the company as a shipper name for the missile. The board members of the Host of Heaven start with the HR manager, Stanley Rutherford, whom they hypnotize to believe they are CIA. Naturally, they instantly change their casual clothes into black suits.

"So Mr. Rutherford" Noria begins "there have been rumors of suspicious illegal activity among the employees of the company."

"Nonsense" the man responds. "The only 'illegal activity' is muffin stealing. Other than that, we're all clean."

"Has there been any office controversies" she continues the questioning.

What do you mean?" Rutherford is confused.

"Conflicts of interests, staff quarrels … things similar to that" Raphael helps his partner.

"No" the human answers before sinking into thoughts. "There was however a fight between one of the board members and Jenkins himself … big time argument. Led to the guy's dismissal."

"Do you know the reasons why?" Noria inquires.

"I'm an HR manager, not a shrink OK? Upstairs covered it pretty good. There wasn't even a press conference."

"Do you know what has he done since then?" Raphael asks.

"Nope. And I don't even care. What? I've got my hands filled with current employees. I don't have time to stay in touch with former executives."

"Can you tell us his name?" Noria intervenes.

"Look, CIA or not, you know I can't reveal personal information about any sort of natural person."

Raphael and Noria look at each other, revealing how important these pieces of information are. A former executive, despite being fired, could have access to every field of the company, even weapons, thus confirming their theory about who is behind the Saint Petersburg attack. If this is true, bringing the ex-employee to justice will be decisive in proving the United States' innocence.

"All right" Noria resumes "how 'bout this? Tell us his name or you won't spend a night in prison for the obstruction of an official government investigation."

"Let me think about it…" 3 seconds pass "I thought about it: NO!"

Noria turns her head to Raphael showing her annoyance. "_Hold on, I've got it covered_" he telepathically communicates to her as he touches the desk, using his special sensors to search for the employment registry.

"Now if you'll excuse me" Rutherford says, "I've got work to do."

Raphael glances at Noria and again tells her through telepathy to do something to buy more time until he finishes. "_What am I supposed to do_" she asks impatiently.

"_Figure it out!_"

Noria can't think of anything else. She smiles at Rutherford and unties her shirt at the cleavage area. She then climbs on the desk and approaches the man, stopping at only a few inches away. He starts fidgeting and blushing while she gently caresses his hair. "You know" she says with a soft tone "have a told you how much I love men in tux, working at the office and being influential and all?"

"You do" he asks with a smirk appearing on his lips. Meanwhile, Raphael finds what he's looking for. The former executive's name is Ian Mackevic. However, he stumbles on something else. He coughs twice to hint Noria that he has finished and gets up. Getting back to her conversation with the human, she replies: "I'm sorry but you're really not my type."

They leave Rutherford terribly confused. Outside of his office, Raphael displays a big grin.

"What?" she snaps.

"Nothing. It's just that … you were really good at it."

"All right, all right wise guy. Please tell me you got his name."

"I did. But there's something else."

"What?"

"I found a file on his computer that contains the report of a missile theft from one of Brand Industries storage houses six months ago."

"You think that's our missile?"

"No! I'm positive."

"But Castiel said Jenkins didn't know who's behind the attack when he interrogated that errand guy, Carl what's his name."

"I think Jenkins knew exactly who stole it. And I'm sure it's Mackevic. My guess is that Jenkins thought he was going to use it as a means of revenge. But after Saint Petersburg, Jenkins must have thought that a war would be a great opportunity to sell his weapons and make huge amounts of currency. Maybe that's why he decided to cover it up."

"In any case, we have got to get Mackevic confess everything in front of court. It would end this conflict forever."

Before taking off to Mackevic's location, Raphael throws a weird glance over Noria.

"What?"

"Your shirt is still untied!"

"Oh for heaven's sake" she says while changing back into casual. They vanish.

* * *

While the tension between the two major countries escalates, Adriel confronts the presidents. The men are simply blown away upon learning Adriel's true identity.

"So" Petrovski says while stammering "everything in the Bible is real?"

"Almost!"

"If you really are an angel" the american adds with anger in his voice. "I have only one question for you: where the hell were you?"

Adriel lays his head down, knowing what Forester is referring to. The human continues: "We've killed each other, we've slaughtered each other … hunger, famine, diseases, rapes, death, genocide. The world was tearing itself apart and you didn't lay one finger to help! And now, all of a sudden, you decide you want to save lives?"

"I understand your anger, I do. You're right. We were careless in the past but now we've woken up and we don't want to see mankind in pain anymore…"

Forester interrupts him: "I wonder what God has to say about this?"

"I … we don't know. He left … heaven … a long time ago."

"Can you blame Him" Petrovski admits. "The world was self-destructing and you didn't care. All that time you had the power to stop it all: the wars, the deaths, everything. But you didn't, doing who knows what. They say that humans are monsters in disguise, demons that slowly destroy the planet. But to me, you, the angels … you're the real monsters."

"Look, if it wasn't for angels, humanity would have died long ago" Adriel tries to defend the Heavenly Host. "Some of my brotehrs' sacrifices and many others assured the continuance of your existence so don't blame it all on us all right?"

"He was right" Forester addresses the russian, referring to Adriel. "We can't start a war now. We're the only ones who can keep Earth safe … from things like them."

"Don't go making us the bad guys!"

"I guess you're right Forester" Petrovski states. "We're alone and we can't let ourselves consumed by rivalry and petty differences. We have to start looking after ourselves."

"No matter what you may think, the Host of Heaven will always struggle to keep mankind safe and protect it" Adriel points out, disappointed of their reaction towards the angels. Afterwards, both men state in a firmly manner that they wish to be taken out of this out-of-body experience and returned safe and sound to Earth. Adriel complies and by pressing their foreheads with his fingers, sends them home.

Before leaving, the board member takes a moment to watch the corn field. He is terribly upset. The two presidents made it sound like the celestials are pure evil but the most disturbing fact is that, in a way, they're right. Heaven was too occupied completing the prophecy of the apocalypse, being blind to the suffering mankind had to endure over the centuries. He despises to even consider that the angels, representatives of true good, may be responsible for the current shape of the world.

* * *

Although going through some resistance, Raphael and Noria finally get to Mackevic, who is hiding in an old country house. Freaked out by the unnatural strength of the angels, the man cracks and allows them to take him to Washington. In the capital of the US, american officials bring him in the meeting room where he easily confesses in front of the two nations' leaders that he is the one responsible for the missile attack. Forester and Petrovski realize the evidence brought on by Adriel links to Mackevic's confession. They order their forces to stand down.

Forester travels to Moscow to attend a peace meeting along with Forester. As a massive crowd gathers in the Red Square of the Kremlin, secret service agents swarm the stage where the presidents will stand and address the press and the people. Reporters are pushing one another in an attempt to get closer to the stage.

On the way there, in an escorted limousine, Forester and Petrovski are quiet. Still shocked of finding out the truth about angels, they stare into each other's eyes, realizing that they must carry this secret to the grave. In addition, they really meant what they've said about sticking together to watch the safety of the planet.

Arriving on the stage, Forester speaks first: "Most beloved russian people, my fellow americans and every living soul on this planet. We have just passed a difficult moment in our lives. The tragic loss of the innocent Saint Petersburg citizens or the horrifying death of the american refugees in Alaska have left a mark on us all. A mark that will stain us forever. Only together we can overcome the pain and move on. Together we can succeed in protecting this planet from anyone who might try to harm it. Together we can defeat those who try to break our spirit and turn us against each other. Only together, we can survive in peace and harmony!"

The crowd cheers as Petrovski places his hand on Forester's shoulder. No matter what will happen, the bond that is slowly forming itself between them will become tighter and tighter, leading to a great friendship. After the press conference, the russian president offers Alaska back to the United States, withdrawing his administration. The conflict is over.

* * *

"You called" Rorovel asks Jenkins.

"Your angel buddies are really starting to get on my back. Do something before they figure out our plan."

Rorovel sighs and disappears. Jenkins throws his stapler in anger.

* * *

* * *

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, PLEASE! THANK YOU!**


	35. S02E15: Strategy

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW PLEASE! THANK YOU!

* * *

**

**

* * *

S02E15: STRATEGY**

As international relations settle, the Heavenly Host board meets up to relate the latest information to their leader. Everyone congratulates Adriel on succeeding ending the conflict between US and Russia. The former dominion is silent and drenched in thoughts. He is still marked by the discussion he had with the presidents, still haunted by the belief that, as Petrovski put it, the real monsters are the angels.

"Are you OK? Noria quietly asks, taking advantage of sitting next to him.

"It's all right. I'm fine."

Although not believing him, she pays attention to what Selaphiel is reporting to Cas. "When we couldn't sense the scientists' presence, we naturally assumed they were dead. However, I contacted the powers to have their spirits searched in heaven to be sure. They found them in the Elysian Fields. Their bodies were in bags, hidden in a dumpster in Salt Lake City. Whoever killed them was a pro because the corpses were covered in a strong scent to retain the smell of decomposition."

"Cause of death?" Cas inquires.

"Gunshot wound to the head. Simple and clean. No mess, no complications, nothing."

"Salt Lake City … that's near the warehouse Jenkins acquired recently" Ellen interferes.

"All right. So far we know that whatever Jenkins is planning, it's got something nuclear. Is his company capable of producing warheads?" Cas asks.

"His corporation covers nuclear research as well" Raphael informs. "He has the means to obtain warheads if he wants to."

The general continues: "The other aspect we are aware of is that whatever he is planning, it's occurring in that warehouse near Salt Lake City. We have to stop him."

"What about that video he has with us? He'll instantly use it against us" Ellen points out.

"Right now, stopping Jenkins doing who knows what with the nuclear warheads is more important."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Jenkins's warehouse, a room is filled with computers. Several men operate them. On a screen, a timer is set at 30 minutes, ready to initiate a countdown. Somewhere below, at the building entrance, Jenkins and the two rebel angels, Rorovel and Vasaiel exchange heated replies.

"Look" Rorovel says "you wanted us to help you in your plan. We did. But stopping the Heavenly Host is almost close to impossible."

"You angels are clever. Use your imagination, improvise!"

"This is not one of your rivals Jenkins" Vasaiel intervenes in the argument. "If they find this location, they can bring down every angel on us…"

"All the more reasons for you to hurry. Understand this: if my satellite isn't launched, you can kiss your ass goodbye from your goal to take over heaven. It's time to separate the men from the boys … or in your case the older from the younger angels or … whatever."

The two rebels seem hesitant. Jenkins continues to persuade them while heading to the exit: "Just remember, wars are won by strategy, not by force, my friends. Think about it."

* * *

In the kitchen of the conference room floor, Adriel sits quietly on the sofa with his head wrapped around in his hands. He can't stop thinking of all the atrocities that have happened on Earth since its creation. Every death, every scream of agony, every pray that went unnoticed … all roam freely inside his mind and torture him.

Noria walks in and shuts the door. "All right honey" she says with a very direct approach, "you're going to tell me exactly what's bothering you and you're going to do it now!" She sits next to him.

"I'm all right, really … it's nothing."

"Oh you're not going to escape this time my english accent friend. Start talking!"

It takes several seconds for Adriel to muster the strength to expose his thoughts. Noria, however, doesn't rush him and allows him all the time he needs.

"Have you ever thought that we, the angels, are responsible for the present shape of mankind? You know, for every past and present evil?" he asks her.

"Of course." The answer surprises Adriel. "I know it's not a 100% our fault but we do share a major part in it" she confesses. "Not a day goes by without asking myself: what makes us different than demons? Asking for a consent? Presuming that we work in the name of a pure and good force like our father? That we are on a holy mission? Those are just excuses. Maybe in a way that's why father left; because in the end, we're all alike."

The former dominion turns his eyes away from her, troubled by the confirmation he has received. "But" she continues "I do believe in repent for past sins. I do believe in forgiveness … And what Castiel has begun … it may not be so good but it's a start. You're a living proof of that. You managed to end a grudge between two people, a grudge that could have probably destroyed the planet. So yeah; maybe our actions showed that we are like demons … but if we keep this up and follow Castiel, then maybe we might stand a chance when judgment day arrives."

Adriel is more than pleased with her attempt at comforting him. She didn't try to scrape it under the rug just to make him feel better. She has been frank and honest, telling him the truth and displaying how wise she really is. Castiel didn't choose her as a board member for nothing. Castiel … How much more good can he bring into heaven? He already did so much and still has a lot more to give. Therefore Noria is right. The past is the past, no matter how dark it is, but if they keep on the way their general has laid, the angels might be forgiven. Right then and there, he makes a vow inside to follow Castiel to the death.

"Thank you Noria" he looks into her eyes while smiling.

"Good" she admits while heading to exit. "And darling … I never want to see that pretty face of yours upset again!" Adriel laughs as she watches her leave the kitchen. She is a living proof too, he figures, of the right turn the angels took.

* * *

Rorovel and Vasaiel are in an antiquarian library. Vasaiel is sitting down at a wooden table and skims through an old book while the other nervously moves back and forth in front of him.

"I swear I'm going to kill that impudent little human!" Rorovel addresses the other, reffering to Jenkins.

"So what do you think?" Vasaiel inquires.

"This is crazy" Rorovel says while wiping the sweat of his vessel's palms on his jeans. "It's not going to work!"

"Yeah well" Vasaiel looks through the pages again "this is the best and only option we have right now."

"I'm starting to think that this whole thing suggests how desperate we are."

"Look! This isn't the time for second thoughts right now. And besides, if this works, we won't need Jenkins's plan. So are you with me or not?"

Rorovel stops and stares at the demanding sight of the other rebel angel. Relaxing, he responds: "Yeah, I'm with you. Let's do it."

* * *

Castiel is at Salt Lake City garrison, preparing the angels there for an assault on the warehouse. He is a bit impatient, feeling that he has to act fast. He senses a deadline kind of weight on his shoulders, suspecting that stopping Jenkins must be done as soon as possible before he unleashes something terrible over the world. "Losing human lives is not acceptable" he keeps repeating to himself. He doesn't care about the video Jenkins has on him. Whatever is going on in that warehouse will cease immediately, by force or not.

All of a sudden, he hears a strange voice, calling him in enochian: "_Zod í rey' do, no quo_…" The source is right inside the warehouse. Taking all the risks, he decides to investigate. Arriving in a dark, large hall, he notices a door in front him. Behind it he discovers a small, confined room.

Walking in its center he hears the door closing. Phosphorescent painted enochian symbols appear on the walls as the same voice starts enchanting a spell: "_Envira angelum tersa meyra_…" Cas starts violently jittering, his eyeballs rolling back into his head while every part of his body starts shining. After the spell is finished, Cas falls down, unconscious…


	36. S02E16: Fall from Grace

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

**

* * *

S02E16: FALL FROM GRACE**

On one of the floors of the Command Section, Ellen sees Adriel walking to an unknown destination. With a fast pace, she approaches him and asks: "Adriel, did Castiel talk to you lately?"

"No! Why're you asking?"

"Because he's not answering me. Weren't we supposed to go at the warehouse and stop whatever Jenkins is planning?"

"Oh yeah" he answers as if he completely forgot about it. "Sorry! I can't go. I'm a little tied up on this new _office dilemma_ that occurred recently."

"What's going on?"

"Well, apparently the angels from the 134th floor started pointing fingers at each other, suspecting rebellion. I'm on my way there to calm the waters down before something worse comes out of it."

"OK" Ellen says resigned as she watches him enter the elevator. "I'll see if I can get the others to help me."

As the lift's doors close, Adriel gives a nod of understanding, regretting being unable to help.

* * *

"Sorry Ellen" Selaphiel telepathically transmits to his co-worker. "Raphael and I are way in over our heads down here. This last earthquake in Indonesia made several buildings collapse; lots of people are caught beneath the rubble. We're trying to save them all but these damn reporters are making our job really hard. We can't make it. Sorry!"

"That's okay Selaphiel" she replies as she closes the telepathic link. Worried, she again tries to contact Castiel but again, she receives no response. "Why aren't you answering me?" she whispers to herself.

"Who are you talking to honey?" Noria inquires, standing behind her.

"Nobody. I can't reach Castiel."

"He must be on Earth."

"Yeah but we were supposed to go to the warehouse. He went to Salt Lake City garrison to organize an assault. I haven't heard from him since."

"Tell you what? Why don't you and I go together there and do what must be done. I'm sure Castiel will intervene with back up at the right time."

"It's too risky. We could be walking into a trap" Ellen shows concern.

"Yeah but do we really have a choice?"

"You're right" she answers after a few seconds. "Let's go."

* * *

Ellen and Noria appear right inside the warehouse, in a large hall. Boxes and crates are scattered everywhere and no illumination source can be seen. The only light comes from the balcony in front of them. Something is definitely going in the room behind it. What is strange is that they sense massive amounts of angelic grace everywhere. Confirming that to each other, they prepare for anything as they slowly approach the light.

"Wait" Noria suddenly says as men come out of the crates and start shooting at them with angel killing guns. Noria uses her telekinesis to stop the small projectiles before waving her hand and smashing all of the shooters into the walls. "The deal with these guns is getting pretty old" she confesses to Ellen.

From the darkness of the hall walks out Castiel. The two are surprised at his sight, realizing where all the grace was coming from. "Ellen, Noria" he says with an unemotional tone "I've got it covered here. Go back to heaven and wait for my return!"

"Castiel why haven't you answered me? I've been worried sick about you…"

While Ellen speaks with Cas, Noria discovers that the general's grace is not the only one in the hall. Lifting two fingers, she instantly illuminates the hall. The bright light reveals Rorovel and Vasaiel standing on the balcony. Vasaiel has his hand pointed to Castiel. Ellen looks at the image with the same shock as the other heaven board member.

"Ellen wait" she stops her from getting near their general. "Something's wrong!"

"Damn it" Cas roars "I told you to leave now. Don't make me order you!"

Ellen doesn't recognize his voice anymore. It's different, colder and raw. She can feel something has changed to the worse. "Ellen, there's something wrong with him" Noria cries out for her.

Rorovel looks back into the room, which is the same one filled with computers, operated by one individual. The same screen that displayed the 30 minutes timer is now showing 4 minutes left. "Can't you make this go faster" the rebel angel asks the man at the keyboard who answers that he can't. Noria feels his soul and reads his mind, finding out about the countdown. "Ellen, there's a countdown in that room and there are 4 more minutes left. Whatever Jenkins is up to will happen when that timer reaches zero. We have to stop it!"

Ellen however is focusing on Castiel. "Castiel, you know we have to stop Jenkins. Why are you sending us away? What happened to you?" She approaches him and lays a hand on his cheek. Remembering how much he loves her, the general starts bending, as if struggling to regain control over his body.

"Strange" Vasaiel admits. "The spell is fading. _Ar'eviscera_!" At the rebel's enochian command, Castiel straightens up and displays the same expression as before. "I told you to leave" he says. "Now you've seen too much … I can't let you walk away!"

Ellen, realizing that Cas is under the two rebels' influence, steps back and determinately speaks: "Castiel, we will stop that countdown. Even if we have to get through you!"

2 more minutes left. Ellen and Noria adopt fighting stance, ready to take on their general. They look into each other's eyes, knowing that this battle will not be easy. Castiel is 10 times stronger than both of them and with his angel sword, the powerful katana, they don't stand a chance against him.

The two attack at once. Because of being more experienced in hand to hand combat than Cas, Ellen manages to deliver several hits. However, they barely even move Cas as he smashes the walls with the two angel women. They quickly get up and try again. Effortless as he is immune to every attack they throw at him. He super uppercuts Noria, knocking her unconscious before grabbing Ellen and choking her in air.

Countdown reaches 0. A large part of the warehouse roof opens as a rocket propelled device flies out of the structure and disappears into the vastness of the sky, heading towards earth's orbit. "It's done" the human informs Rorovel and Vasaiel as they watch Castiel strangulating Ellen up to the point of killing her.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Michael's vessel materializes in front of Cas and starts swinging, forcing him to let go of Ellen. She hits the ground hard, trying to regain her breath. Meanwhile Cas and Michael throw themselves into a fierce battle. The archangel is heavily superior in every way, succeeding to dodge all of the general's fists and punching him every time. The rebel angels can't believe their eyes, witnessing their former leader.

Unable to continue the fight, Cas bites his lower lip in frustration and takes out his katana. "No" Ellen powerlessly says as Michael realizes the danger. Before Cas can unsheathe his blade, Michael disappears and reappears behind his enemy, hitting him in the back. He performs the same action again, very fast, leaving the general no time to recover. Again and again, the archangel uses this strategy until he grabs the sword from Castiel's hand and kicks him away.

Annoyed, exhausted, with blood dripping down from his nose, mouth and forehead, and with nothing left to do, Cas gathers energy to throw a light attack. Michael prevents him by saying 3 words in enochian: "_Envira angelum remeyra_", the counter spell. The general of the Host screams in agony, releasing a bright light out of his body. Afterwards, he falls down.

Michael turns his look to the two fallen angels. "We have to get out of here" Rorovel states as they try to teleport away. However, Michael grabs them by their collar in a split of a second: "Where do you two think you're going?" The rebels try escaping his grasp but the archangel knocks them out with a single punch. Dropping their vessel's bodies, Michael witnesses the computers. Their hard drives have all been erased by some sort of virus as the man who operated them left. Whatever went on here wasn't good.


	37. S02E17: The Return part 1

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

**This is the first part of a special edition, concerning archangel Michael's retun to heaven.**

**Introducing David Conrad as Michael.

* * *

To anyone out there still reading this story, I am humbled by your attention. Thank you for reading and let me know if you like it so far. Like I said before, your opinion matters to me. Thank you again!

* * *

**

**

* * *

S02E17: THE RETURN (PART I)**

Every angel on Earth received word that an official statement will soon be transmitted to all of them. Their general has something very important to announce as the leaders of the garrisons pass the information on. All over the world, celestials gather in front of a screen, TV, computer, abandoned movie theatre and so on, ready to hear from Cas himself.

Usually, an angelic transmitted statement is very rare. Michael despised this type of revealing information although he once used it to uncover a small conspiracy against him. And between angels, everything that must be known is passed down through telepathy from the dominions upstairs. So, the news of its organization causes the angels to be a little on edge. "Is there something wrong?" appears on everyone's lips. If there is, they would have been notified by now.

In heaven, the statement will take place at the balcony above the main entrance of the Command Section. An angel forms a rectangle with his fingers, allegedly the camera. Behind him, the employees of the lowest floors of the building are staring at the balcony filled with virtues. At any moment, Cas will appear and address every angel both in heaven and on Earth.

Cas is nervously watching at the balcony doors. He is afraid of everyone's reaction to what he has to say. But he can't back down. He must trust them like he did when letting them choose between rebellion and family. How else can he expect for him to be trusted back? Ellen approaches him and grabs his hand, encouraging him to go along. From her eyes, he turns to the door knob, and rotating it slowly, opens it. At his sight, Adriel, who was already outside, approaches the beautifully sculpted balustrade, entering in the visual field of the crowd. A glassy light is formed between the fingers of the camera angel, meaning that he is transmitting. The image is sent to every garrison on Earth.

The board member announces: "Angels … the General of the Host of Heaven … Castiel!"

Adriel steps down, being replaced by Cas in the sound of clapping hands. Looking into the eyes of every celestial in the crowd, he realizes they expect from him nothing but good news. He takes a deep breath and squeezes the upper side of the balustrade. He begins:

"My beloved brothers and sisters … We've went through a difficult period. A period that was passed with your wisdom in making the right choice. No matter what happens, I will always trust you when making a decision. That is why …" he stops, rethinking on whether he should say it or not. "That is why I, in this moment, I am going to make the following announcement. I am proud, honored beyond limit to present to you, the return of our lost brother and former general…" After he finishes saying _general_, a man dressed in a beautiful black tuxedo, short hair and blue eyes appears out of thin air beside him. "… archangel Michael!"

Upon witnessing Michael, Adriel, who was reading a paper, wraps it up and shoves it in his mouth. The virtues stretch their vessels' eyelids to maximum as the crowd starts cheering and applauding. Behind the glass doors of the balcony, Selaphiel feels that his jaw is about to fall while Noria, out of shock, looses herself and kisses Raphael. Ellen can't help but smile at everyone's reaction. Deep down however, like her lover, she too is afraid of the consequences. Because now that Michael has returned, who knows how many will rebel again to reinstate the archangel as general. The last heavenly crisis will seem like child's play if that happens. Two words keep repeating themselves in Cas's mind: civil war. No! He must have faith in his siblings. No matter what. Even Michael warned him about possible negative consequences but his will still couldn't be moved.

Cas steps down, leaving Michael alone at the balustrade. "It's … it is so good to be back" he says as everyone chants his name. Just then, he finds himself frozen by a feeling he can't quite identify yet. Fear? Anxiety? Stage fright? Getting cold feet when about to talk to the Host is not one of his characteristics. Whatever it is, it installs itself upon his vessel's face, making it pale. He lifts his hand and waves in the cheering of every angel in front of him. Afterwards, he quickly steps down while the camera angel ends his transmission. Michael takes a look at Adriel who is stuck in the same position as before: with his mouth filled by a piece of paper.

* * *

An impressive reception has been organized for Michael's return at the 24th floor, in all 4 towers. The cubicles in the center have all been removed, replaced by tables. A few virtues have been transformed into waiters to serve the delicacies and liquors. Four cupids for each tower entertain the angels with calming harp ballads. Everyone is waiting for the archangel to join them.

The moment Michael steps out of the elevator, he is greeted with a flood of _welcome backs_. Every celestial shows itself eager to shake his hand and talk to him. However, there is one angel, a dominion named Vriel, who becomes Michael's shadow. Vriel explains that Cas left him to take care of the archangel's needs. He apologizes on the general and the board's behalf, using the excuse that they are busy with saving the world. Michael smiles: "_Naturally…_ "

Obviously, the questionings soon follow. _How did he survive? Why didn't he return to heaven sooner? What did he do after the Battle of Armageddon? How did he get a vessel?_ Almost every angel at the reception asks the same questions. Luckily Vriel refused all of them for him. He doesn't feel comfortable talking about the past because it reminds him of his mistakes. And every time they make their way topside, he finds it very hard to push them back down. Other than that, Michael is glad to be home again. He missed heaven so much.

He engages in conversation with everyone he can see, asking to be told how has things progressed with the Host. Although every angel discusses with him in a warmly manner, he can see in their eyes intimidation. It resembles the fear of his authority and presence when he was general. Discipline was a keyword in his vocabulary and he permitted no one to fall by the rule. Now, he witnesses the effects and compares them to his human co-workers' at Vladivostok harbor. They used to laugh and make fun of him nearly all the time. Sure he was their foreman and mocking him was inappropriate but that didn't mean they had no respect for him. This is another lesson he learned: leadership imposed by force doesn't guarantee respect or total loyalty.

Then comes the most pressing question of all, asked by a group of dominions. "If you'd be offered your old job back, would you take it?" Michael freezes. All five angels look at him with a very demanding stare, almost ordering him to answer. Suddenly, he remembers what he used to do when trying to escape awkward moments like this. He would go to his office and sit quietly there. For most angels, the Elysian Fields act as a place of escape but for him, his office was everything he needed, hiding for hours there and reading books. So why not go there now? Besides, he is curious to see what Castiel has done with it. So far, he enjoyed every change in the Command Section.

Michael asks to be excused while heading to the elevator. He makes his way through the angels but before he could reach the lift's doors, he is stopped by Percival, a principality with a rather overenthusiastic personality.

"How can I help you Percival?" Michael asks, rolling his eyes. He remembers having worked with him once. He couldn't get rid of him for an entire week.

"Well Michael, I want to get your opinion about some ideas I have for the administrative department. You see, I've managed to find several flaws and I believe that, with thorough analysis and statistical reconfiguration, we might be able to remediate any kind of error. Also, I discovered several leaky pipes …"

Michael looks desperately at the elevator doors, cursing in his mind that they are so far. Percival doesn't even allow his vessel to breathe as he rambles on and on about his theories. "Look" the archangel snaps, interrupting the other "Percival … tell you what. Why don't you write all of your ideas down and sometimes later, I'll take a look at them, all right?"

"Terrific! I'll go to my office and do exactly what you said" the principality confesses as he approaches the opening elevator doors and walks in. "I must not forget about the maintenance routines or the shift changes…" The doors close as Michael thinks: "There isn't enough paper in heaven…"

After a few seconds, he presses the button, calling the lift to him. It arrives. Upon entering, he sees Selaphiel. They are both heading up but the board member stops at the conference room floor. A disturbing silence is broken by the older archangel: "So, I've heard Castiel made you board member. Congratulations!"

"Thanks" Selaphiel shows gratitude but doesn't look at him.

"Too bad I didn't" Michael admits, making his brother feel unease. "But then again, I had a thing for self-centered morons back then."

Selaphiel remains silent. He remembers very well the huge fight they had. There was the matter of the rise of Lucifer followers after the climactic battle between God's first sons. Michael desired no more conflict in heaven and wanted to make an example out of a small group of traitors. Selaphiel stood against his decision, leading to an argument. After the deed was done, Selaphiel, being upset, chose to be sent to Earth to command a garrison. He couldn't hust walk away like Gabriel did and he didn't want to spend one more minute near Michael. The general accepted his proposal.

"What's it like?" Michael asks, referring to being a board member.

"Demanding," the younger one responds along with a nod "life changing."

"Good for you! Are you happy with it?" Michael inquires at which Selaphiel looks at him surprised. Since when does he care about other angels' feelings? Very uncommon to his older brother.

"In a way … yeah, I guess I am" Selaphiel says as the sound made by the stop of the elevator opens the doors and allows him to walk out.

"I'm really glad you're enjoying it!" Michael says while pressing the button to go to the general's office. His brother displays the same surprised expression, watching him leave. It's not that he said it, it's the way he said it. Michael said many things like this but he never meant it. Something is different with him. As for the oldest archangel, Selaphiel's cold attitude depressed him a bit. He knows the kind of relationship they had but it deeply hurts now. How could he treat his youngest brother like that? To discard him like a problem with such indifference. He knew coming back to heaven would be hard but he hasn't imagined it would be this painful…


	38. S02E18: The Return part 2

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

**This is the second part of the special edition concerning archangel Michael's return to heaven.

* * *

Now I know there are many chapters but, for those of you barely starting this story, there will be a hiatus until February 2011. Hopefully until then, you'll have enough time to ctach up to the first to seasons. Thank you for reading my story and showing it a lot of patience. Your reviews would make a half-year's work worthy and would please me so much.  


* * *

2 MORE CHAPTERS LEFT. PLEASE REVIEW. THANK YOU!

* * *

**

**

* * *

S02E18: THE RETURN (PART II)**

Castiel didn't change anything, leaving the office the way it was. After looking through all his favorite books and volumes, Michael sits down at the desk and watches the entirety of the room. So many memories. His _fortress of solitude_, his escape from reality, from stress, from all the problems and weights on his shoulders. The place where he thought and rethought every strategy, every decision, the place where he prayed to his father, the place where he could cry without no one seeing him, letting all the pain and anger out. Even now he imagines himself doing all those things as he scrutinizes every little corner available. So many memories…

He is brought back to the present by Adriel's appearance. "I'm sorry" the board member apologizes "I didn't know anyone was here."

"That's all right; I was only looking to see if anything is different. If I'm not supposed to be here, I'll leave."

"No it's all right. I'm just here to pick up some papers for Castiel" the former dominion adds while moving oddly fast to the filing cabinets. Taking advantage of Adriel's inability to find what he is looking for, Michael starts a small talk: "You must be Adriel right?"

"Yes" he answers as he looks through the files faster. Michael recognizes the same fear in him like that of the angels down at the reception. There's nothing he can do except prove that he isn't the same dictator as he was in the past. He continues: "I remember you were quite a dominion back then. Intelligent, clever, devoted … loyal…"

After Michael says the last word, Adriel's actions become more erratic. After such a long time and after such a big change, he doesn't know what to say or what to do around his former leader. If something comes out wrong, he could end up a piece of charcoal. The only thing he can think of is to find the papers and get out of the office as soon as possible. Michael sees right through him though and tries to make him feel more at ease: "I heard you were promoted to board member. You know, I can't think of anyone better for the job than you. Castiel made a wise decision."

Adriel finds the document but his attention is focused on the archangel. His vessel's voice is calming, tranquil and soft. And in a strange way, it relieves some of the tension. "Thank you" he says. Michael replies with a smile. "Wow" Adriel wonders. He had never seen Michael smile or express any kind of happy feeling before. Encouraged by it, the board member adds a personal touch to their conversation: "I'm really glad that you're back. It's good to know you're alive and well!"

"Thank you Adriel" the archangel tells in a gracious tone. "You're very considerate."

Sensing that there is nothing to be afraid of and that Michael has changed a lot, Adriel starts acting like his usual self as he sits on the desk: "I must admit seeing you back … never thought that would happen. And the fact that…"

"Don't you have something to do right now?" Michael interrupts.

"Oh yeah … right" the board member says while rushing out of the room. For the first time since he returned, Michael is glad that he's managed to show someone that he has changed for the better. Suddenly, he remembers that he must get back to the reception. Before though, he decides he must talk to another angel, one that he shares with a larger history than anyone else.

* * *

The one Michael is looking for is at the 194th floor, Power Intelligence Department. Walking through the halls, he notices how much they've been changed since he last saw them. Everything is more colored, more bright, very different than the dark grey he wanted when he was general. Each office, each cubicle, even the kitchen, has its own style of decoration. Maybe it's best this way, allowing the angels to feel more comfortable when working. After all, this is their home.

Upon passing a corner he hears a voice he had hoped to never hear again, Percival's. Carrying a tone of paperwork, the principality shouts in an attempt to stop the archangel, who ignores him. Percival gains on Michael and forces him to stop.

"Yes, Percival."

"This is everything I could think of" the angel says while dropping the papers in Michael's arms. "Although I suspect I did not cover all issues."

"You suspect?" Michael asks ironically while laying eyes on Raphael, the angel he was searching for. "Look, Percival" Michael interrupts his talking frenzy "I know you have a lot of suggestions and I'm sure they're all perfect but what are you doing showing them to me instead of Castiel? He's your general and I'm sure he would gladly listen."

"Would he?" the principality snaps, surprising Michael. "I appreciate everything he has done recently but an audience with him, ha … it's like asking for the impossible. He's always busy, always in a meeting, always out. It is useless to try and reach him as he doesn't have time for some of us. Not the mention his…"

The archangel violently throws the papers in the other one's arms. "You listen to me you winey brat. Do you have any idea how demanding it is to be a general? Do you think Castiel has time for petty requests like yours? No! He has much more important matters to attend to like saving lives, ensuring peace and order. How dare you accuse him of ignorance, you ungrateful fool! After everything he's done…"

Michael stops, realizing that his brother had assisted his fit. Percival leaves, every part of his body shaking of fear and panic. This is not what he wants. He would hate for some of the old ways to spring back to life just because of his return. He must never let his anger out again. It leads only to darkness.

* * *

Michael and Raphael enter an office to talk in private. The younger one has his head dropped, a habit resulted after many lectures he got from his older brother about his failures. Michael too remembers the same scene: him yelling and shouting and Raphael, quietly listening and obeying. So many times that happened … too many. However, Michael remembers that Raphael was the only angel whom he treated as close to well as possible. He was his second in command for such a long time that they developed a tight relationship. Beyond that, when times took a turn for the worse, Michael would pull a hard 180 on him, showing no sign of care or compassion. "Tough bromance" as Dean Winchester, his former vessel, would put it.

"It's good that you're back" Raphael breaks the ice and speaks first.

"How is heaven?" Michael knows everything that went on with the Host but he feels like he has to hear it from his brother as well. He always valued his opinions, even if he didn't show it.

"I can't say it has been perfect … but I have optimistic views towards the future."

"You were always the buzz killer. If you say that than there is a 100% chance to be true."

Raphael treats him with the same coldness as Selaphiel did, probably even bigger. Unable to stand it any longer, Michael starts confessing: "I'm sorry!" The other archangel stares at him without even blinking, as if terrified of his brother's words.

"I'm sorry for everything! I was wrong in so many ways even I didn't see it. I was selfish, vain, arrogant and blind. All I could think about was getting revenge on Lucifer, on following orders I'm not sure that ever existed. I did so many horrible things and they hurt so much right now. Every time I look in your eyes, or Selaphiel's or any other angel, I feel like I'm being stabbed a hundred times by my own family. I know it's not right but please … I'm asking for forgiveness. Will you grant it?"

"Forgiveness?" Raphael repeats irritated. "You want forgiveness?"

"Little brother, please…"

"Don't call me that. Don't you dare call me that! Is that why you've returned? To take advantage of our new ways? For what? You want angels to worship again the ground you walk on? You want to feel in control and powerful again?"

"No, it's not that …"

Again, Raphael interrupts him: "You are such a manipulative angel! You know what, for the first time, heaven is at peace and it stands a great deal of a chance to prosper in a manner never thought before. But now that you've showed up, all the filth and corruption from your time starts scratching to the surface. Already I hear talks of fear of civil war. Civil war, Michael. Doesn't that scare you at all? Do you really want to ruin everything Castiel did, to tear the Host apart just for the sake of feeling good again?"

Raphael's words outrages Michael. He would lash at his brother in a second and punish him for speaking like that. But that is not him anymore, and even if he'd try to explain it, he couldn't. Raphael's speech inflicts great pain to his soul. All he can do is struggle to retain his tears, not having the strength to perform anything else.

"So don't you dare call me that way! The only brother you had was Lucifer … the rest of us were invisible to you. Even after his banishment and father's departure, all you could think about was them. What about us? What about Gabriel, Selaphiel? What about me? You treated us like nothing! And now, after everything, you want forgiveness? Well you won't get it from me!"

Raphael storms out. Closing the door of the office, he looks at his shaking hands and tries to calm down. Talking like that to Michael took a great deal of daring. However, he spoke from the heart. A thing learned from Castiel. Not even his fear of his older brother stopped him from doing it. Inside, Michael smiles. He is glad that Raphael finally managed to find the spirit to talk back to him and for that, he admires him. The tides have changed. He was the one who listened while Raphael lectured him. Nevertheless, the younger archangel was right. He can't just simply ask for forgiveness. He has to earn it. And what better way to start than to prevent a possible civil war.

* * *

Michael requests another transmitted statement, hoping to speak to all the angels. Although massively, occupied, Castiel grants his wish and organizes one. The same scenery is established as before: balcony, camera, crowd and every garrison on Earth turning their sets on. As the archangel appears at the balustrade, every celestial pays close attention to him.

"Brothers, sisters, I am so glad to be back, home, among you. I missed heaven … very much. Nothing makes me feel more proud or more at ease than to stand here, in front of you again. Yet earlier I found myself unable to tell you how happy I was to return. The truth is I was scared, terrified even, of what might happen next."

Faces from the crowd display surprise and shock, but above all curiosity. What is Michael's point? Even Selaphiel and Raphael, who are standing further away, are left wondering.

The archangel continues: "I know some of you may have gotten the idea that now that I'm back, I'm ready to take my former position. Well, you couldn't be more wrong. I'm not. Why? Because I'm an emotional wreck. I've made so many mistakes in the past that all I can think about is how to suppress their memory and try to change. Since I returned you all look at me with the same fear and intimidation as in my time in command. I'm not that angel anymore. I can't lead you anymore … I'm not ready … I don't think I'll ever be."

His message creates disappointments in everyone's heart. They all felt heaven will be much more at order, much more secure now that Michael has returned. Expectations were raised pretty high. But now, his confession lets a vast majority of angels down. Despite that, his younger brothers are amazed, observing the difference between past Michael and present Michael, fact proved by his desire to refuse command.

"You already have a general … a great one who managed to do what I couldn't: turn you into a family. You are united now, stronger and together, there isn't anything you can't do. Therefore" he grabs Cas's sleeve and pulls him in everyone's sight "I will stand by Castiel and do whatever he asks of me. And trust me, you should do the same because … well, he's the one who will save us all from darkness and doom!"

Michael lifts Cas's hand as the crowd starts cheering and chanting the latter's name. A subtle smile bends the general's lips, thrown at the archangel. He is proud of his courage to admit the truth. So is Raphael. He had looked up to his older brother many times but this is the first when he actually feels overwhelmed by it. Perhaps he deserves a second chance at forgiveness after all. As for Michael, letting all out delivered a huge weight off of his shoulders. He is free now that everyone knows the truth about him. He didn't return to rule; he returned home, he returned to be a part of the family again … to be the brother he never was.

* * *

* * *

**So that was it. Michael's back and he's ready to serve under Cas's command. 2 more chapters left. Will Cas save the world again? Stay tuned for the finale of season 2.**


	39. S02E19: Plan B

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter. Realy made my day.

* * *

**

**

* * *

S02E19: PLAN B**

Emergency board meeting in heaven. "Look Castiel, you have to stop blaming yourself, it wasn't your fault" Ellen tries to convince her leader of his innocence to the events at Salt Lake City warehouse.

"Ellen's right" Adriel agrees. "Even Michael would have fallen to that spell."

"I know" Cas admits "but because of me, who knows how far Jenkins has got with his plan. You said there was some kind of countdown" he addresses Noria and Ellen.

"Yeah but we don't know what it was for" Noria answers. "We brought the computers that were there to try and find out but their hard drives have been erased by some virus. The powers are doing everything they can to recover all the data but they say it's hopeless."

"And to make matters worse, Jenkins can't be found. We can't sense his soul" Selaphiel points out.

"We have to act fast" Cas advises. "If Jenkins uses nuclear weapons, he will rekindle the conflict between US and Russia and nothing will stop it then."

"He's going to destroy the whole world just for the sake of some green papers" Noria adds.

"I believe that what occurred in that warehouse was vital to his plan" Raphael suggests. "Because so far, no nuclear explosions have been reported on Earth."

"We have to find him and stop him. How are we going to do it Castiel?" Ellen asks, taking the question right out of everyone's mouth. Again, they expect him to find a solution to the problem. They trust him with all their hearts, meaning that he has become a true leader for all of them. He looks outside the window at the passing clouds. One in particular splits into two pieces: a larger one and a smaller one. The smaller one reaches and combines itself with another cloud and soon after, the larger half joins them. "We go with plan B" Cas answers as he exits the conference room. The others join him, drenched in curiosity.

* * *

The angels from the 100th floor are surprised to see the entire board walking among them, following the general. The floor serves as prison. The Host, naturally, keeps here angels who have broken the rules or have rebelled or done other felonies, until deciding what to do with them. The floor comprises mostly of holding cells, burned with enochian sigils to prevent prisoners from escaping and the administrative offices. Four squadrons of virtues are assigned here, commanded by a principality named Feyal.

Cas and his team travel to the third tower. They enter a specific cell where two specific angels are kept. They are, of course, none other than Rorovel and Vasaiel, captured after the warehouse fight. Upon seeing them, Castiel starts to stare, making the rebels extremely uncomfortable.

"What?" Rorovel asks annoyed.

"I just want to know what Jenkins offered you to help him." The two remain quiet. Raphael strangles them with telekinesis, telling them to answer. The general signals him to stop.

"Because if we helped him, the conflict between the americans and the russians would start all over" Vasaiel responds, trying to catch his breath.

"We know the script Vasaiel" Selaphiel states. "Destroy Earth, prove that Castiel's ways are wrong and hope to convince enough angels to turn on him. Well it's not going to happen."

"Why" the general inquires. "Why is it so wrong to learn to be better?"

"Because we're learning from the wrong place Castiel" Rorovel explains. "Humans. You can talk all you want about their better side, about the fact that father wanted us to bow to them but we all know the truth: they're inferior beings. They're weak, pathetic and powerless. They can be ruled or dead, nothing else."

"What is Jenkins's plan?" Cas asks.

"Like we're going to tell you about it" Rorovel mockingly speaks. "And you might want to think about torturing us because we're not going to crack. We're not like humans."

"So you're willing to let millions of people die just to accomplish your goals. It disgusts me how much lack of respect you have for life. You don't deserve to call yourselves children of God" Cas says while leaving the cell.

* * *

In the kitchen of the conference room floor, Ellen and Noria are enjoying a plate of chocolate cake with cream. They made a special order to Vaizir, the most qualified angel cook in heaven. He always was praised by the girls for his ingenious and sweet desserts.

"This is amazing" Ellen admits. "Vaizir has once again outdone himself."

"You can say that again" Noria says while taking another bite. "So have you talked to Adriel about our offices?"

"No but I'm guessing they're still in the _development stage_" Ellen ironically articulates after which they both laugh. The former dominion has volunteered to build, paint and decorate their offices, which have been decided to be placed on the same floor with the conference room. Completing them is another issue because the rooms have had the status of _in_ _development stage_ for over a month.

"Do you think he'll ever finish them?"

"Maybe." They laugh again.

Noria asks: "You know I'm really proud of you and Castiel. You guys are great."

"I know. If you would have told me in the past that I'd be in a relationship with Castiel and we all would be leading heaven together, I would have called you crazy. I guess things change … What about you Noria? You've been single for quite some time. You know Michael is single too and…"

"Shut up you … you have a dirty little mind!"

This time their laughter is interrupted by the telephone. Ellen answers as she is told she has a telepathic personal message from an unknown source. She accepts to take it. Suddenly her face becomes pale, frightened.

"What is it honey? What's wrong?" Noria notices the change.

"Nothing" Ellen stammers. "I … I have to go!"

Ellen leaves in a hurry. "Wait … what's wrong?" Noria shouts as he watches her teleport. Having a bad feeling, she decides to follow her and determine what scared her like that.

* * *

Being requested to one of the lower floors, Cas makes his way from his office to the elevator and heads below. The lift stops before his destination, Selaphiel joining him. He too is headed down but to the prison floor. Cas still blames himself for being corrupted by the spell of the two fallen angels. They had a big chance at stopping whatever Brand Industries' owner was planning and he made them fail. Selaphiel notices his distraction.

"You sure you understood it wasn't your fault? Cause you look like you didn't."

"It WAS my fault. I was reckless and foolish and I walked right into that trap."

"Look, the most important lesson I've learned from you is that I'm not flawless. No one is … well maybe father. More to the point, we all make mistakes. But what matters is if we learn from them or not. Isn't that one of the human traits you've been trying to teach us?"

Castiel realizes the archangel is right. Furthermore, he is glad that someone finally understands what he has been trying to say since he became general.

"Am I right or not?" Selaphiel demands an answer.

"You're right."

"Good. Do you think this is going to work?"

"I'm sure of it" the general responds with a firm tone. The elevator stops at the archangel's destination as he steps out.

* * *

Rorovel and Vasaiel sit motionless and silently in their cell. The door opens and a virtue walks in. He looks at them before starting to correct the shape of a symbol drawn on the wall. The rebels realize that he left the door opened, the only means for them to get out of the cell. Rorovel pushes the virtue away as he and Vasaiel exit the cell and close the door behind them, locking the guard inside.

Now that they aren't in the cell, they can teleport out of heaven. However, three virtues see them and attack them. A fight commences but, despite being outnumbered, the fallen repel the guards' attacks and defeat them.

"Hey" Selaphiel shouts, who just came around the corner.

"Let's get out of here" Vasaiel tells Rorovel, being well aware they are no match for the archangel. They attempt to teleport but Selaphiel, being faster, manages to grab Rorovel's jacket sleeve. Unfortunately, the rebel delivers a huge blow, forcing him to let go. They disappear right under the archangel's sight.

* * *

In a room somewhere unknown, similar to that of an underground bunker, Jenkins and another man watches a monitor. Just like the one in the Salt Lake City warehouse, it displays an activated countdown which has reached 5 minutes left. All of a sudden, the papers on the table fly across the room, disturbed by Rorovel and Vasaiel's appearance.

"It's about time you two showed up" Jenkins addresses them.

"Yeah we've been sort of … _detained_" Vasaiel says. "Is the satellite working?"

"We're about to find out in 5 minutes. Afterwards … everything will be ours" the man says while an evil grin shows itself on his lips.

* * *

* * *

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! 1 MORE CHAPTER LEFT. DON'T MISS THE FINALE OF SEASON 2! THANK YOU FOR READING AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT SO FAR. **


	40. S02E20: Humanity

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

**This is it ladies and gentlemen, the SEASON FINALE. Thank you all for your reviews and your attention. It's been a long half year and it wasn't easy writting this story but the fact that you like it warms my heart. That's all the reward I need. Thank you. You guys have been more than great.**

**I also made some videos and put them on U Tube. Check them out  
**

**Opening Credits/Intro: **.com/watch?v=M8S-uA8G7og

**Trailer: **.com/watch?v=2XXRe36GCH0&feature=related

**

* * *

**

**Unfortunately, because my exam session is in January, I will have to put Season 3 on hiatus until February 2011. Don't worry. I will return with Cas and the angels. I have so many things planned for them you can't even imagine. So, thank you again for reading this story and we'll catch up in February. Until then, good luck with your stories. **

**AND NOW, THE SEASON FINALE OF "CASTIEL"...

* * *

**

**

* * *

S02E20: HUMANITY**

Jenkins stands proud in front of Rorovel and Vasaiel as the countdown visible on the computer screen reaches 4 minutes left. They now know that all they can do is wait. "Everything is going according to plan" Jenkins gloats.

"Not quite" Cas says, appearing in the bunker room with Selaphiel, Raphael and Ellen.

"How did you get here?" Jenkins jumps startled, knowing that he had been burned with enochian sigils. Realizing how, he turns his sight to Rorovel and Vasaiel. "You idiots! You led them here?"

The two look at each other confused, truly not knowing how Castiel found them. Suddenly, it hits Rorovel: "It was a set up" turns to Cas "you let us escape from heaven. But how did you know to come here?"

"It's a tracking spell" Vasaiel sheds light. "When Selaphiel grabbed you, he must have planted one on you."

"Did you really think you could knock me that easily?" Selaphiel ironically asks Rorovel.

"So you're here" Jenkins addresses Castiel. "There's nothing you can do."

"You're planning something with a satellite" Cas says. "We heard you admitting it to Vasaiel and Rorovel. What is it?"

"And what about the nukes?" Ellen inquires.

"Ah what the hell. You're too late anyway. There's no harm in telling you" Jenkins confesses. "See that countdown? When it reaches 0, it will activate my satellite which is a super transmitter device capable of detonating at once every nuclear bomb I've planted throughout the country."

Cas's expression turns to shock. Jenkins resumes: "I am going to turn America into a chaotic dysfunctional war zone in which everyone will sell even their clothes to buy a weapon. From the pettiest of thugs to the giant corporations to even the government itself, everyone will pay big bucks for guns, security software, missiles and so on. All of that while everybody will be too busy on blaming the Russians, leaving me … filthy rich."

"You're going to kill millions of people for the sake of money?" Ellen asks.

"Baby, everyone wants power. You can't deny it. Maybe angels are clean but down here, we're all aching for it. There isn't a single soul on this planet that wouldn't do what I'm doing if given the opportunity. It's good old fashion human greed … we're born with it, it's in our blood … always will be."

As much as Cas would want to contradict him, he contacts Peter through telepathy: "_Peter, if you can hear me, I want you to find the location of a satellite that has been launched four days ago near Salt Lake City! And do it fast._"

"_I'll contact NORAD and see what I can come up with_" Peter answers.

As the general of the Host of Heaven recruits Peter's help, Jenkins continues to talk about his plan. "I got to hand it to Mackevic, he really made my day. You know why I fired him? It was because of his incompetence. He was too scared to get his hands dirty … was one of the clean types. And when I found out that one of my missiles was missing, I was sure he stole it looking for revenge. Don't get me wrong I was a bit frightened that he was going to use it to kill me but I was more surprised. Finally, my former employee getting the guts to take it to the next level."

As Jenkins rambles on, the countdown displays 2 more minutes left. Cas grows from calm to impatient, waiting for Peter's response. Selaphiel tries to think of something to do to stop this evil plot but he realizes Brand Industries' owner has covered everything. At this critical point, all the humans that he has killed start to haunt him. He feels useless and guilty and will be devastated if the nuclear bombs are set off. So many innocent people will die. Now he knows how his general has felt all this time.

Jenkins further explains how he managed to get the idea for his plan. "But then Mackevic goes and blows a hole into Saint Petersburg. I was baffled by the reasons. But then again, who cares? I thought to myself: what a great opportunity. If I can use the bloodlust the Russians and the Americans have for each other, I can get away with anything."

"You're doing this only to enjoy the currency" Cas angrily says while approaching him "but what if I take you and lock you some place where you'll never see the light of day again? How will you benefit the money then?"

1 more minute left. Jenkins looks in the general's eyes and smiles: "Come on. You won't do that … keep a person against its will. It goes against your high moral code. And you can't make the humans arrest me. They don't have anything against me." His grin turns to maniacal laughter: "I won … I beat the angels."

Castiel senses his anger rising and his vessel's heart beating faster and faster. Time is running out and, for the first time, he feels despair again, unable to do anything to stop the upcoming catastrophe. "40 seconds left angel" Jenkins starts to mock him "tik tok, tik tok … your move Fluffy!"

Ellen notices that Cas turns his view from Jenkins to her. Looking into his eyes, she sees how afraid he is. She has never seen him this frightened, matter that terrifies her as well. Raphael frowns while Selaphiel clenches his fist. Everything they've worked for, everything they stand for is about to fall.

Just then, Peter's telepathic message is heard by every angel in the room: "_Castiel, I've received word from NORAD. There was a satellite exiting Earth's orbit 4 days ago and its current location is … that's impossible..._"

"_Where Peter? Where?_" Cas nervously asks.

"_In Saturn's orbit_" the angel reluctantly says, not believing it though.

Cas looks at Rorovel and Vasaiel, realizing that this is their hand in Jenkins's plot. Selaphiel sarcastically laughs and warns the fallen: "You two are going so down for this!"

20 seconds left as Cas regains calm and turns to Jenkins. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I can't hold you against your will. But I can do this" he says and delivers a huge blow, knocking the human down several feet from where he was standing.

"Castiel" Ellen cries "5 seconds left!"

Cas disappears out of the bunker and heads directly to the satellite to destroy it. Ellen and the archangels look up, almost like watching him. "He's not going to make it in time" Selaphiel worries.

4 seconds … Jenkins, lying on the ground, starts laughing again.

3 seconds … out of the satellite's hull comes out a large antenna dish.

2 seconds … Cas rapidly approaches and releases a light attack causing the machine to explode. In a spectacular manner, he flies through the flames as he stops and watches how the satellite crumbles into pieces. The timer freezes at one second while the three board members express gladness and relief.

"No … noooooo" Jenkins roars. He envelops the monitor in his hands and throws it into the wall, smashing it to bits. He then grabs Rorovel and Vasaiel by their jackets, cursing and blaming them for failure. They don't even react, thinking about the future punishment they will receive.

Cas reappears in the bunker room. Ellen glazes into his eyes with joy, admitting that she's proud of him. In the mean time, Selaphiel stretches his palm to the other archangel. Raphael allows his little brother to enjoy the moment as he high-fives him. They succeeded. And not only did they save millions of lives, they saved the entire Earth, and avoided another angelic crisis in the process. All had ended well.

"Jenkins" Cas calls the man who kneels at his feet, defeated. "It's over…" the general says before looking at the two fallen angels "…for all of you!"

* * *

In the forth tower of the conference room floor, Cas, Ellen, Selaphiel and Raphael gather in front of a portion of the wall covered by a large grey cloth. Adriel, shortly after, joins them.

"All right Adriel" Ellen speaks first "you said you have a surprise for us. What is it?"

"My dear co-workers and general" he says while snapping his fingers at which the grey cloth comes down, revealing 5 doors. "I give to you the Heavenly Host's board members' offices!"

Latin letters on the doors indicate to whom the room belongs to. Confessing that she's glad he finally finished them, Ellen, along with the archangels enters into each one's office. The decorating inside bares the mark of both hard work and experience. The furniture is selectively placed in special key areas while paintings lighten the confinements, bringing color and life. "I can't believe I have my own office" Selaphiel admits, watching the desk and chair from his. Raphael doesn't share everyone's enthusiasm by having his personal work space. He is used to the feeling, being Michael's former second in command. Yet he still thanks Adriel for the effort.

"You've really outdone yourself Adriel" Ellen congratulates him as they all walk out into the main hall again.

"And because of our recent success" Adriel says, snapping his fingers again as stemware appear into everyone's hands. "I believe this calls for celebration!"

The former dominion makes a champagne bottle materialize out of thin air and starts pouring into the glasses. "I know this is human behavior" he points out "but hey … it's a good one." After he fills the last glass, they toast in light of their victory and of peace in both heaven and on Earth.

"Adriel" Cas interferes after a few seconds "have you learned anything about the nuclear bombs?"

"Well, our sweeper teams have managed to find all of them. Apparently Jenkins planted them in 12 major cities in the United States."

"He would have destroyed the country" Raphael states.

"What about Jenkins?" Cas asks.

"Unfortunately he was right. The American authorities don't have enough to sentence him for prison but" smirking "after an _anonymous tip_, they were informed of his other illegal activities and will be keeping an eye on him in the future. I'm sure that Jenkins will cease any kind of _bold plan_ to get rich from now on, being too busy to watch his back."

"So I guess that's it. It's finally over. And to think…"

Selaphiel is interrupted by Michael's appearance. They turn to face him, as he addresses the executive group of heaven: "I heard you were celebrating up here and I … I wanted to congratulate you on your successful mission." They easily realize he wants to join them. By now, everyone knows Michael is different. That he doesn't want to be a leader again … only to be part of the family. No matter how much he tries to hide it, his face features, his eyes, will always betray him.

"Adriel" Raphael says while stomping the angel's foot "why don't you get another glass for Michael."

"Oh yeah … sure" he comes back to reality as he crates another stemware, already filled, into the new arriver's hand. They toast again. "Wow, what a reunion" Adriel is amazed. "I just wish Noria was here."

"We're is she by the way?" Raphael asks.

"She told me she had some errands to run on Earth" Ellen answers in a rather odd manner. "Anyway we're really happy you're joining us Michael."

"To tell you the truth" the archangel says "I never thought about returning to heaven again. I just didn't felt like I deserved it."

"You'll always have a place here Michael" Cas intervenes. "This is your home."

"You see that is why I've returned. Because of you Castiel. I figured that, no matter how many mistakes I made in the past, by your side I stand a chance at making up for them all. I don't know what it is about you but somehow you've managed to turn a crippled, corrupted and collapsing heaven into a place where not only there is order, but unity, trust and most of all, love. I'm not suited anymore to lead, but I sure as hell am willing to help you with all I can because I know that father did right to bring you back so many times. You're a savior for all of us."

Everyone listens to Michael's speech while looking at the general and admiring him, finally realizing all the righteous things Castiel did so far. If they follow him without question or doubt, they can change the entire world into a better place and maybe, just maybe, convince God to return.

"Let's not forget about the humans" Selaphiel reminds. "Had Castiel given up on them, they would surely have destroyed themselves by now. Despite individuals like Jenkins, who possess an uncontrollable dark side, he kept on fighting for humanity with an outstanding determination."

"Humans are not evil" Cas explains himself. "Even if their actions prove otherwise, they are not destined to be evil. Behind all that anger, all that rage and obsession for power inside their hearts, lies confusion, misguidance. But most important, the absence of love, the absence of family. Without that to keep you on the right path, you can easily get lost, no matter how strong you are. "

Everyone recognizes themselves in Cas's sayings. From Michael, finding himself betrayed by his most beloved brother, Lucifer, and not having God to console his grief, to Raphael, devastated by Michael's lack of affection, to Selaphiel, who adopted a dark and cold personality when confronting being alone for the rest of eternity, to Adriel who feared becoming useless, unable to offer any kind help and finally Ellen, scared of not finding the right angel to share her love with. Even Cas believes that he has went through the same emotions when he delivered a hand in starting the apocalypse and releasing the devil. Fortunately for him, he found two special humans that thought him the right path: Dean and Sam. He figured it was his job, after the Battle of Armageddon, to teach his kind what he learned from the Winchesters. And for the most part, he succeeded. All is good.

* * *

In a special maximum security prison near the capital of the United States, Ian Mackevic is carrying out his sentence. His holding cell is quite small with an enforced steel door, bed and additional plumbing fixtures. A ventilator serves as air source for windows are not allowed. The prisoner is lying on the bed with his eyelids closed. Suddenly, he hears the sound of flapping wings, a sign that he very well knows what means. Taking a look around the cell, he notices Cas standing in the corner. Not at all startled or frightened, being aware of the angels' existence, he slowly lifts himself up and poses a question: "Have you come here to gloat?"

"No."

"Then there's nothing you could possibly want from me. You already got what you wanted."

"I'm not happy that you're here Ian. I just want to know why? Why did you attack Saint Petersburg? Why do you want a war that would have destroyed the planet?"

"Because of revenge."

"I don't understand."

"I was on the fast track once. I had it all: a job, a family, money to send my kids to college. But then came Jenkins and fired me because I didn't want to be a part of his unorthodox plans. Just because of that. And not only did he sack me, he made sure I'd never work in a company ever again. I couldn't even get a job at the post office. My wife took the kids and left me, I couldn't pay the mortgage anymore, I lost my house … I ended up on the friggin streets!" Mackevic shouts but then stops to calm down.

"And at what point revenge would fix that? You could have started over, do honest work and regain your family. How are you better now than then?"

"I didn't care anymore all right? All I wanted was revenge. Not only on Jenkins but at the whole damn American stupid dream. All those promises of a happy, apple pie life, all the hopes, all the joy … it's all one big fat lie. So I wanted to crush it and destroy this friggin illusion called _peace_!"

"And what about the other lives on this planet? How is it their fault? You started a chain reaction that could have had catastrophic consequences. The world would have been shattered beyond repair."

"Oh come on! Don't act like I wasn't doing everyone a favor. This world is infested with filth like corruption, genocide, murder, rapes, prostitution, pedophilia … even slavery. Humanity is a virus of flaws and imperfections that deserves to be destroyed. Huh … I guess the man in my dream was right after all. It was the right thing to launch that missile."

Cas remains shocked after the last sentence of the human. "What man?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. All is lost…"

"Ian, did someone appear in your dream and encouraged you to do all of this?"

However Mackevic doesn't answers. He starts yelling for the guards, claiming that a man is in his cell and is hurting him. Cas would read his mind but he doesn't wants to intrude on human privacy anymore. Before the guards appear, he teleports away. Mackevic, in front of their sight starts laughing and then crying, shouting hysterically. His voice is heard throughout the corridors of the prison.

Outside, Cas stares at the prison, intrigued and a bit frightened on what he's heard. Somehow, Mackevic was influenced to attack Saint Petersburg and start everything. "By whom?" is the question that haunts the general of the Host as he vanishes in the darkness of the night.

* * *

* * *

**So that was season 2. I would like everyone who reads this chapter to leave a review, even if they don't have anything important to say. Tell me if you like it, tell me what needs to be changed. Is it bad? Is it ok? Should I quit? Should I continue? Is it boring? Is it fun? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! See you in February!**


	41. PreSeason 3 Chapter

**Pre – Season 3 Chapter**

At long last, after 2 months and a half, I finally passed my exam session and I'm looking forward to resume my usual hobbies. That means getting back to writing and to season 3 of _Castiel_, which I promised delivering it to you. I am so excited to do this again especially after a long and hard winter. Now, enough about me. Let's get down to business.

First off, I would like to remind you, for those of you who already know, that I posted some videos on U tube about the story. Here are the links:

Trailer (for the first season) - .com/watch?v=2XXRe36GCH0

Seasons 1-2 Opening Credits - .com/watch?v=M8S-uA8G7og

Ending Credits - .com/watch?v=e4z-7KKlYmY

Season 3 Opening Credits – .com/watch?v=gS333Exd22k

If you have a YouTube account, please post a comment and say what you think. It would mean very much.

Now for the essentials. The format of the story in season 3 will be different. Each episode will be comprised out of 4 or 5 chapters. I know that it will be difficult for those of you who are barley starting to read this story, it having 40 chapters and all. That is why I decided to add a "previously" summary at each episode, explaining what happened in the last one. I hope the longevity of the story won't determine you to run away from it. Just read the first 2 chapters, see whether you like it or not and then decide if it's way too long to read. All I'm asking is that you give it a chance. Your attention would be much appreciated.

Must remind you that the entire story occurs in an alternate universe, different from the Supernatural season 6 plot.

The next aspect I will present to you is the main storyline of season 3. As you know (for those of you who read all the chapters), Cas's main purpose as general is to change the angels into better. He tries to implement what he learned during the time he spent with the Winchesters and to make angels accept the good sides of humanity; like freedom, respect for all forms of life, but most importantly family and love. In shorter terms, make the angels like humans.

Unfortunately, as we all know, humanity is very flawed. And in season 3 all the angels, including Cas, will learn that. He and all the others, from Ellen, Selaphiel, Noria, Raphael, Adriel to even Michael … all of them will face their own humanity as they struggle to find a balance between each other again. Why between each other? I can't tell you because it's a spoiler.

But I will tell you this. The premiere is going to act as a catalyzer for the entire season. Its plot will open multiple long story arcs that will mainly involve the characters. Because that's what this season is all about: character development. This season puts everyone's strength to the test and will try to get as low as possible. All the characters will have the daunting task to truly discover themselves and understand what they're capable of. And for them to do that they must be heavily challenged on all moral and mental grounds.

**VERY IMPORTANT TO REMIND YOU** that the cast I made for my story is fictional. I am in no way connected to the actors. They represent only a guide to help you imagine the characters' physical appearance. I don't own Supernatural nor its copyrighted storylines and characters. The entire franchise belongs to Warner Bros, the CW, Eric Kripke and so on. I am only writing a fan fiction story. No copyright infringement intended.

Recurring characters. There will be a high number of recurring characters. The most important ones will be Dean and Sam. The Winchesters will play an important part in the entire season 3 storyline. They will guest star in a high number of episodes. So yes, this season you'll be reading more about Sam and Dean.

Other recurring characters are Booby, the demons Alice, Crowley, Malakay, Lester and Meg, angels Anna, Uriel, Zachariah and Gabriel.

About Gabe, I know you want to see more of him. I do too. But all in good time. Trust me, I am not going to ignore him. He will play a pivotal role in the final season. You will see him. Just not now.

And of course, the last and most important recurring character will be Chuck Surely. Yes, God will have an appearance this season but it will be short lived.

So that's kind of it. Or it's late and I can't think of anything else to tell you about. If you have any questions at all about this season and would like to find out more, just post them in the review section. After enough questions, I'll write a similar chapter with all the answers.

**OH AND DON'T FORGET! THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEASON PREMIERE WILL AIR ON THE 28****TH**** FEBRUARY, 2011.**

Oh and another thing I wanted to ask you. This question is kind of farfetched. Would you like a certain day of the week for I to post chapters? I'm thinking that if you know when a new chapter has been posted, you might be able to read it and keep in touch with the storyline at the same time. For example, I could post chapters on every Mondays. This way, everyone who is interested in this story will know when chapters are posted and will be able to read them without the worry that chapters will pile up and the story will become too long to catch up.

What do you say? Think about it and tell me in reviews.

Thanks for your attention everyone. And good luck with your stories.


	42. PreSeason 3 Chapter part 2

Pre – Season 3 Chapter

(part 2)

Forgot to mention a few things in the first pre-season 3 chapter.

1. About Selaphiel. I won't focus too much on him because he made peace with his inner demons in the last season. He has no more problems and will try to help the others in the struggle with their humanity. That doesn't mean I will ignore him, only that there won't be any special Selaphiel episodes. You will get to see him a lot in this season; cause in my season 3 vision, he will become Cas's closest friend.

2. Now that episodes will be longer, I will try to give you more information about the angels. How their powers work, their history, hierarchy in heaven and many more stuff like that. I hope I'll be able to present to you a realistic and fascinating perspective on the angels' society.

You know the drill. If you have any questions, leave them in the review section.

**DO NOT FORGET. FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEASON 3 PREMIERE** **WILL BE POSTED TOMORROW, 28****FEBRUARY 2011. STAY TUNED.**

Thank you and good luck with your stories!


	43. S03E01 Wrong Choices 1

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

At long last, the waiting is over. No more postponings, no more preseason chapters. This is it. Season 3! Don't forget to review and thank you for reading my story!

CAST:  
Castiel - Misha Collins  
Ellen - Kristin Kreuk  
Selaphiel - Joe Flanigan  
Noria - Jennifer Morrison  
Raphael - Demore Barnes  
Adriel - David Tennant  
Michael - David Conrad

Guest stars: Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, Famke Jensen as Alice

* * *

And now, the SEASON PREMIERE of CASTIEL!

* * *

**

* * *

S03E01: WRONG CHOICES**

(1)

"_Would you go to bed with me?_"

The music performed by _Touch and Go_ rolls throughout the large and dark club hall, awakening the uncontrollable desire to dance in everyone. In a corner, a couch is occupied by a number of girls who are drinking, laughing and enjoying the party atmosphere. One of them is Noria. Dressed provocatively with a black tank top and tight blue jeans, she leads the others on the dance floor where they are joined by a couple of boys. While dancing with them, Noria performs sensual moves, leaving everyone around amazed.

As the song ends and another one begins, they return to the couch. There they all notice a man in a trench coat sitting on it, Castiel. Upon noticing Noria, he gets up and asks her: "What are you doing here, I've been looking all over for you."

She approaches him and starts moving her hand through his hair. "Aren't you a handsome devil" she says while she makes her way to his hip. He quickly removes her hand and grabbing it, takes her outside. "What are you doing, let go of me!" she protests but Cas stands firm and continues to the exit.

"What is wrong with you" he roars after walking out of the club. The club music deafens to the noises made by cars, people's voices, police sirens and all the other sonic accessories of a city.

"If you want to get wild all you have to do is ask" she continues to hit on him as if she doesn't even know who he is. Getting a weird feeling, Cas inquires if she is aware of his identity.

"Course I know who you are…" she answers smiling, relieving him of the worry. "You're the handsome devil who came to give me pleasure."

Cas expresses shock. Noria has lost her memory.

OPENING CREDITS

Heavnly Host Command Section. Noria resides in the conference room and plays with several pencils and paper sheets. Outside, Cas and the rest of the board members watches her through the opened door. Change describes best their physical appearance. Selaphiel has discarded his casual clothing and is now wearing a black suit. Raphael too is dressed with a tux and his former baldness is currently covered with hair. Standing beside the archangels, Ellen looks gorgeous. She had a haircut and shortened her hair to reach only the lower half of her neck. Covered with a white shirt with luminescent stripes, wearing black trousers and a pair of high heel shoes, Ellen sparkles brighter than anyone else. However, her shining is shadowed by a worried and almost panicked face as she takes another glance at Noria. Only Cas and Adriel have kept their usual looks and clothing.

"So you're saying she suffers from some sort of amnesia?" Selaphiel asks his general.

"I'm not sure."

"Or maybe it's a spell" Raphael suggests. "Enochian perhaps."

"Whatever it is, I've summoned Michael here. He knew how to unbind the last spells casted on angels and I've figured maybe he can shed some light on Noria's situation as well" Cas explains.

Raphael twitches his vessel's eye at the mentioning of his older brother's name. The predicament of seeing Michael makes him feel very uncomfortable, almost giving into the thought of running far, far away. He hasn't quite accepted that the archangel, although not possessing a certain function in the Host, is already working with them, months after his return. That and their history together amplify the internal conflict inside his mind, causing him to be unfocused.

"What if he can't do anything?" Ellen interferes.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it" Selaphiel steps in for Cas. "Right now let's pray that Michael holds some answers."

The _cling_ sound of the elevator doors opening announces Michael's arrival. He makes his way to the others. At his sight Raphael turns his back.

"How can I help?" the oldest archangel offers aid.

"It's Noria" Selaphiel explains as he points to the angel in the conference room. "We think she is under the influence of a spell that's causing her amnesia."

"We don't know that for sure" Ellen snaps. "It could be anything."

"Well, as long as I'm here," Michael adds "the least I could do is look into it." An awkward silence settles between them. "Into the … situation" the archangel retorts realizing what he said before came out very wrong. After passing the strange moment, he walks in the conference room. The others follow.

"This has to be my lucky day" Noria says as she lays eyes on Michael "because I just keep meeting cute guys."

As the archangel bends to be on the same level and try and diagnose her, Ellen gets oddly close to the room's exit. Michael touches Noria's forehead in order to seek out what's wrong with her. Just as the other woman prepares to leave with no one seeing her, Michael gets up.

"It's a spell all right. Very well performed. I'd say an angel did this but I can't be sure. Covered its tracks pretty well."

"Do you know it?" Cas asks.

"Yes. I've done something like this in the past."

"Can you break it" Raphael inquires in a cold tone which clearly bothers his brother.

Ellen starts walking out but is stopped by Michael's answer: "This kind of amnesia spell is hard to break. It requires powerful telepathic abilities and a long time to restore the lost memory. Fortunately, there is another way."

"What way" Ellen intervenes while she returns near them.

"It couldn't have been done without the newly adopted human mentality. It makes it way much easier. To restore her memory, she has to reach a high physical and emotional pinnacle."

Again the same awkward silence ensues. Getting that no one understands his explanation, he develops his knowledge of the cure. "She needs to reach what humans call … sexual peak."

"Her memory can be restored through sex?" Ellen summarizes, bursting into laughter.

"This day can't get any better" Noria admits while smirking.

"Look I know it sounds cheesy and ridiculous but her vessel's orgasm will trigger her grace to fight back against the spell and draw it out of her light."

"Wow" Selaphiel is astounded "it's kind of like empowering her antibodies with pleasure to fight with the disease. We angels are such strange creatures."

"Strange?" Ellen sarcastically repeats. "Strange is an understatement. This is downright stupid."

"Is there another way?" Cas asks Michael.

"Yes but, it will take a whole lot more and I'm guessing you want to find out who did this to her."

"I agree with Michael there" Selaphiel states. "If an angel did this to her, we have to consider the possibility of rebel handywork. The sooner we find out who's behind this the better."

"So it's settled then" Adriel points out. "Now for the hard part: who's going to … do … it?"

"I choose the guy with the British accent" Noria confesses.

"Castiel" Ellen cries out for him "you can't possibly allow this. It is vile and obscene. She deserves much more respect than this."

"Or I could go with my trench coat handsome devil" Noria continues to be playful.

Ellen looks into her lover's eyes and realizes he won't budge. "I'll do it then" she volunteers. Cas throws a misunderstanding glance at her.

"Sorry honey" Noria says "but I'm not the _girl on girl_ _action_ type."

"This is completely idiotic" Ellen admits as she turns away.

"Look" Selaphiel steps in "we just got to be calm and objective over here. We're doing this for Noria. It is a great gesture and it doesn't matter who will perform it! Go ahead Raphael."

"What? I'm not going to do it" Raphael replies.

"Well you guys are like … partners, right?"

"Selaphiel, I'm warning you. Do not go there!"

"I'll do it" Michael breaks the ice.

"And the award goes to puppy dog blue eyes" Noria shouts as she spins on the chair.

"I can't listen to this crap anymore" Ellen roars as she storms out of the conference room.

"Are you sure?" Cas asks Michael.

"Yeah. Besides I think you have other things to deal with."

"Wow! Score 1 for big brother" Selaphiel remarks as Cas leaves, rushing to catch up with Ellen. The others are left to silently look upon Noria.

* * *

Castiel finds Ellen in the Elysian Fields. They are in the sky, standing on a large cloud hovering over an unknown ground. The beauty of the scenery is intensified by the giant distance between the earth and sky. She has a pondering look, staring down into the abyss. Cas approaches her.

"I've always found huge depths comforting" she confesses. "I don't know why. Maybe because I haven't flown in a long time."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't … I mean, it's all right" Ellen assures him.

"I don't understand why you are so against it."

"Yeah well, I'm over it. You're right. We need to find out about the angels who did this."

"Guess I forgot how sad it makes me" Cas admits.

"What?"

"Seeing you upset. It's like my entire light is turned upside down."

"I think I can help with that" she smiles while leaning and kissing him. Wrapping her hands around his neck, they surrender to each other's lips and taste themselves with delightful passion. However, they cease when she accidentally cuts him with her nail, causing him to bleed.

"Ow" Cas grunts.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry" she springs like she did the most horrible evil. "Me and my stupid nails. I'm such a klutz."

"Ellen" Cas gently speaks her name, disregarding his small injury "I mean it. I don't care what happens around me as long as you're there. Your smile, your joy, your happiness keeps me going … no matter what."

Ellen looks at him in the most gracious manner and gives him another kiss. He places a hand on her hip while she holds her arms on his back. Ellen releases a soothing moan of pleasure as Cas walks his hand even lower. For him, this is one of the few times he feels he is actually alive. Their strong feelings for each other are expressed in this tender moment where only the two of them exist, on a cloud, in the sky, alone…

* * *

From the inside of an abandoned farm house, voices can be heard. Two groups of people are facing off. One is made out of two who are wielding shot guns while the other is comprised out of three, having black eyes. Obviously, the Winchesters have cornered the demons and now are looking for a good hunt.

"Any last words?" Dean ironically asks as he aims his weapon at his enemies.

"You think you can do something like this to us and get away with it human?" one of the demons speaks but is quickly shot by the older Winchester.

"Now, who's next?" Dean says but to his and Sam's surprise, more demons jump them from behind. Even outnumbered, they still maintain the upper hand and manage to knock down all the attackers but one. The last demon standing looks at them with fear and turns his head to the ceiling.

"Ah ah ah" Dean snaps as he draws out the colt "don't even think about trying that get away smoke crap cause I guarantee you this bullet will hit your head before you can even imagine chucklehead!"

"Do you hear something?" Sam abruptly adds.

The silence is replaced by a fast approaching buzz which starts to worry Dean. They all look around to see what's causing the noise. All of a sudden, a loud explosion is heard as the entire structure starts shaking and collapsing on them. The brothers try to make it outside but are quickly caught beneath the falling rubble.


	44. S03E01 Wrong Choices 2

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

**Thank you Sandra and Tina for your reviews. You guys have been with this story since its beginning and I am very grateful for that. Thank you.**

**Don't forget to review!

* * *

**

* * *

(2)

Michael has never done this before. Sure he has been in the company of angels this way before but this is something completely different. It feels much harder, much more intense. If it weren't for the new ways of the angels, maybe it would have been less difficult. Nevertheless, it is important to the Host for Noria to regain back her memory and tell about the ones responsible for putting the spell on her. Besides, since things settled after his return, he has been dying to be handed an assignment to help, overwhelmed by the need to prove his worth and change of character.

Getting back to his _task_, he figures that the least he can do is make the process as comfortable and respectful as possible. He arranges a hotel suite in the Elysian Fields, with champagne and caviar on the glass table of the living room, with a pleasant slow song playing in the background and with visible night time outside the windows. With only a thought, he changes his blue sweater and jeans into a white tux, his favorite clothing and after rechecking everything, he snaps his fingers making Noria appear out of nowhere.

Taking a look around, she looks amazed. "I got to say: I'm impressed. You really do know how to make a girl feel special."

"Well I've figured we can build up some foreplay before we get to it" Michael says as he handles her a glass and pours champagne into it. They both sit down on the couch.

"So" she starts "what's your story?"

"Do I have to have a story?"

"You seemed like the outcast back there … why?"

"I did some … upsetting things a while ago. Wasn't thinking clearly."

"So now you're the black sheep of the family huh?"

"Actually" Michael tries to defend himself, thinking about Lucifer. However, he remembers of his struggle to be better and changes his mind "yeah, I kind of am."

"Everyone has a dark side" he says after taking a sip from the glass. "No one can't change that. We all have our inner demons that break out some point or another … seduce us to make the wrong choices. It's just the way things are."

Even without her memory, Michael is stunned of how wise and cool headed this angel is. He could have used this kind of experience back in his days as general. Maybe it would have tempered him a bit and stopped him from doing so many dreadful acts.

"The trick is" she continues "to not let it get to you. You know what I mean? The road to heaven may not be paved with good intentions but at least you got to try, right?"

While she approaches the glass to her lips to take another sip, Michael removes and puts it on the table. He then looks into Noria's eyes and develops a grin: "I think that's enough foreplay, don't you?" She smiles back.

No sooner than a second and they're at each other's clothes, violently ripping and removing them while kissing. Lying down on the couch, they twist and turn with their lips being inseparable. Noria gets on top and renders her hands to feel his well built pectorals. He slowly caresses her hips and softly moves to her back, untying her bra and revealing her beautiful breasts. She drops her head on her back as she starts swinging back and forth, releasing all sorts of gentle moans and groans. Michael remains silent but still feels the flood of heat going through all parts of his vessel's body. Grabbing each other's palms and clenching their fingers, both of them start to experience the fast approaching height of sexual intercourse. Reaching there, with her mouth opened, Noria delivers a loud cry of pleasure as the archangel tightens his lips. After finishing, she crashes on his chest and falls asleep in his arms.

The archangel enjoys the touch of her breath on his skin. It relaxes him while he fondles with one of her blonde hair locks trying to imagine the dream worlds she is lost in right now. Just then, he hears Dean and Sam's voices reaching out to his ears: "…please … Michael we're trapped. We need your help!" Is it really them who're asking for his assistance? It doesn't matter. He has to get to them quick. He quietly escapes from being under Noria and covers her naked body with a blanket. Before leaving to the Winchesters, he takes another look at her. Even if this doesn't mean anything than just a spell break, the night they spend together will create a special bond between them that will last a long time.

* * *

Back at the destroyed farm house, Dean removes a part of what was the ceiling from him and shouts out for his brother.

"I'm here Dean" Sam answers in a powerless tone. Getting to him, Dean realizes why. A large piece of the wall has crushed his left foot.

"Oh my God Sammy … you're going to be okay!" He then goes and tries to lift the heavy material over Sam but it is too hard. The younger Winchester coughs out the dust inhaled during the crash.

"You all right? Hey, stay with me! We're going to get you out of here OK?" Dean says as he looks to discover their surroundings. They're trapped under the damaged house with no clear way of getting out.

"Dean" Sam whispers "your forehead."

The older Winchester touches his forehead with his finger and sees blood. However, it's not important. All he can think about is his brother. "Don't mind me Sammy. I'll live. I'm Superman remember? And so are you. That's why I need you to hang on!" He reaches for his cell but finds out it has been destroyed. "Damn it!"

"Dean, if we don't get out of here soon, we're going to suffocate."

"I know" he replies in a harsh manner before continuing to search for a way out. All of a sudden he hears the sound of flapping wings and realizes Cas has come to save them. But when he turns to the newly arrived, he sees it is not the angel he was expecting. It is Michael.

"It's okay" the archangel states "I'm here to help." After clearing that out, he moves to Sam and lifts the material off of his leg with telekinesis. The action causes the human insufferable pain as he starts to scream in agony. Michael places two fingers on his head and in a split of a second, heals Sam's leg. "Now let's get you two out of here."

* * *

Cas is with Selaphiel, Raphael and Adriel in the conference room. He seems somewhat distant of them, standing alone in front of the large window and gazing at the clouds which remind him of Ellen. Despite that, Selaphiel can tell he's not worried and joins him: "Why do I get the feeling the whole _new rebellion_ situation doesn't concern you at all?"

"I realize the gravity of it but I'm not at all upset. They're family and they're confused. And I know that together, we can face anything."

"You're in an unusual good mood … not that I'm complaining."

"For the first time, things are really starting to settle. Everyone is embracing the new ways and nothing wrong can come out of it anymore. If some of our brethren are behind this, than it is our purpose to find them and show them the better way. Bring them home."

"What about the ones who can't be convinced of the better way?" Selaphiel inquires, referring to Rorovel and Vasaiel, whose trial is scheduled for later.

"Then all we can do is allow them to decide their own fate while making sure they don't harm those around them. It's painful to let go but it's the only way for the likes of them."

"No one could have said it better than you general!"

Cas turns to address the other board members: "Adriel, check the latest reports about rebel activity on every garrison across the world. Raphael, since Noria is … well, not available, I'm going to team you with Selaphiel. Try to find our fallen brothers and sisters in their local haunts. Se if you can find anything residual."

"We're on it" Selaphiel says as he and the other two vanish.

Cas remains alone in the room for a few seconds as Michael walks in. The first thing that pops in the general's head is Noria's condition: "How is she?"

"She's resting. It's done. She's going to be okay."

"Thank you Michael!"

Cas's gratitude makes the archangel believe that this was more of a favor rather than a task, confirming his thoughts about not being completely part of the Host yet. However, he remembers Noria's words and why not? He should give it a try.

"Castiel, I was wondering if I could be of more use to you."

"Michael, you already offered a great deal of help even before returning to heaven."

"I know but … I want a function. Give me anything: power, principality, dominion, hey I'd even go for mere foot soldier. I just want to work again that's all."

After thinking for a brief moment Cas answers: "Well we do need someone to aid the board members with the large paperwork, establishing hearings, delivering messages and help them with problems they can't handle."

"You mean like a secretary right?"

"I mean no disrespect…"

"No no! It's okay! I'm happy to be the board members' personal secretary. Thank you Castiel. You won't regret it. I promise you!" Michael leaves the conference room in a cheerful way. Left alone, a faint smile appears on Cas's lips as he turns back to the clouds.

* * *

Happy that Cas has offered him the possibility to work, Michael decides to attend another pressing matter that scratches on his heart. Seeing the Winchesters brought up a lot of grief from the past. Their grief. So much suffering, so much pain in their lives and all because of him and Lucifer. Of all the ones who played a part in starting Armageddon, Sam and Dean lost the most: parents, friends and a normal life. The least he can do is give his apologies. And besides, they called for him when in danger. Such a great opportunity would never present itself again.

He barely finds them, because of their enochian sigils, at a bar near the interstate, not too far from the farm house he rescued them. Sitting at the counter alongside them, he orders the same thing they are drinking: beer. Noticing him, the brothers are surprised.

"Who are you?" Dean asks.

"What's the matter Dean? Don't you recognize me?"

Dean stares at him for a moment and suddenly realizes the identity of the archangel. "You gotta be kidding me!" Sam throws a curious glance at his brother but when he looks again at the celestial, it hits him as well: "Michael."

"Bingo!"

The boys jump from their seats but he reassures them that he comes in peace. "Oh than it's okay if we trust you" Dean shows sarcasm. "Eat me!"

"Look I gave you your body back after using it, didn't I? Like I promised."

"Listen dickhead, if you're here thinking of asking me to the prom again forget it. That was a onetime deal and it ain't gonna happen again!"

"That's not why I'm here" Michael confesses.

"Then what do you want?" Sam demands to know.

"I'm here to … I really don't know how to say it; I'm here to say … that I'm sorry for everything I've put you through, for every loved one that you lost and …"

Michael is interrupted by Dean who bursts out into laughter. The archangel is confused while Sam buries his sight into his beer glass, realizing what's going on around him.

"Oh you're good" Dean says as he tries to stop laughing. "You're joking right?"

"I don't know how else to say it" Michael complains.

"You're actually serious?" Dean asks as his smile fades away. "Get the hell out of here!" Sam throws an _are you crazy_ look at his brother but Dean continues: "Go on! Get your sorry, pathetic ass out of here!"

Michael displays a heartbroken expression which doesn't impress the older Winchester. "You think that if you saved us it makes it all better? All the crap goes under the rug?"

"Dean I truly…"

"Screw you" Dean gets up and approaches Michael "you can take your apologies and shove 'em up your ass you ignorant son of a bitch!" He then tells Sam he will be at the car and leaves. The archangel is deeply hurt by Dean's words and can barley find the strength to hold his tears back.

"I'm sorry about my brother" Sam tells him "it's been a really tough lately for him. Sometimes I think he never recovered from the shock of letting me jump in Lucifer's cage."

"What about you" the archangel wonders.

"Although a couple of days passed here, it felt like a month down there. And just when I thought I'd be imprisoned in darkness forever, a big bright light appears out of nowhere and pulls me out of the cage, dropping me back on Earth and freeing me from the devil's influence."

Silence ensues between the two, only the sound of the country music coming from the jukebox can be heard. Sam empties his glass and asks: "Did you do it? Pulled me out of the cage? Was it you?"

"I'm sorry but no."

"Was it God?"

"I don't know. The only thing I know is that I've done many horrible things in the past. Maybe your brother's right. Maybe I deserve to rot in pain and anguish for the rest of eternity."

"Damn straight he is. You have no right coming here and asking for forgiveness. It doesn't matter how many times you save us or how many…"

"If it doesn't matter" Michael breaks in "then why did you bother at all to ask for my help?"

"What?"

"You called me to that house to pull you under the rubble. I heard your prayer."

"We didn't call you!"

"Sam, I don't think this is the time for small lies. I've been honest with you, the least you could do is return the favor. I heard you. Your exact words were: _please, Michael, we're trapped. We need your help_."

"Michael!" Sam roars. "We didn't call for you. We didn't call for anybody!"

"Well that's strange" the archangel gazes into space.

* * *

Noria is woken up by a shy sun ray that plays on her face. Before opening her eyes she lets free a small moan, result of the pleasing experience she had. However, remembering what has happened even after she lost her memory, she starts panicking. Looking under the blanket that covers her, she puts all the pieces of the puzzle together. "Oh no" she worries "oh please no."

A bit dizzy after the spell break, she tries to get up but falls quickly down. "Clothes" she says as she searches the room "where are my clothes? What am I doing?" She covers herself with different clothing which appears out of thin air, straight on her body. Finally managing to get up, she starts talking to herself: "Okay Noria, got to stay calm. Everything's all right … ah who am I kidding? Everything's not all right. I'll be the slut of the century!"

Suddenly, she remembers how she lost her memory in the first place and quickly leaves the Elysian Fields, heading to the Command Section. She grabs the elevator and presses for the conference room floor. But when the lift doors open there, to her shock, she sees Alice along with three demons.

"Welcome to the party baby! So glad you could make it" the demon woman addresses her as she lifts her arm and uses some sort of telekinesis to slam Noria against the wall. The angel can't believe she can't get out of the demon's grip, learning that Alice possesses complete control over her which is almost impossible…

* * *

* * *

**Next chapter will be posted next Monday. Don't miss it!**


	45. S03E01 Wrong Choices 3

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Man I hate these Supernatural hellatuses. They're really starting to get to me.

Anyway, don't forget to review. Thanks for reading.

* * *

* * *

(3)

Cas listens in the conference room to what Raphael, Selaphiel and Adriel have discovered during their latest task. Rebel activity has been below alert limits which means that they are back to square one. Just then, the doors are violently opened as Alice and her thugs walk in. Despite Raphael's attempt to stop them, he finds himself unable to do so. With just one hand flickering, the demon pushes all of the angels against the wall. Even the archangels or Cas can't do anything to break free.

"Now boys" Alice calmly says "I want you to behave. Don't worry. The party's just getting started."

"How did you get here?" Cas tries to figure out what's going on.

"Oh my dear Castiel … the great general of the Heavenly Host. Long time no see." Alice caresses his cheek in a mocking manner: "You know I always dreamed to be here, in heaven, always wanted to see what's so special about it. And I get it now. This place is amazing. So many things to do, to feel, to enjoy … hell you can start a party here that could last an eternity."

"Don't get too comfortable abomination" Raphael states "you're not staying here too long."

"Oh really? Then why haven't you done something about it so far, you cloud hopping pansy?"

Raphael remains silent. "I thought so. I mean how can you keep this thing all to yourselves?" chuckles. "And you call us selfish. But here's where I step in. Tip the scales, you know what I mean?"

Alice snaps her fingers and in the room appears Ellen along with another angel, Alzar. "Ellen" Cas says "stop her!"

"I'm sorry oh fearless leader" Alice interferes "but she no longer works for you. She's my employee now."

Castiel displays confusion but when he looks again at his lover's terrified and pale expression, he realizes the truth in the demon's words. Alice goes on and explains: "How do you think I even got here? The heaven express? Please. She was the one who made it all possible. My power over you? Nifty little thing called a blood spell. She collected your vessels' juice and hand it over to me."

Castiel has a flashback, remembering the _accidental_ cut Ellen inflicted on his neck earlier. And he's not the only one. All of the others recollect the same thing about her. With their vessels' blood, Alice has total control over them, no matter how strong their graces are. Ellen hand delivered them to the demon lord. Notion which breaks Cas's heart.

A little war advice general" Alice admits as she gets close to Cas "know your enemy. I knew I'd find a loop hole one day to use against you. And it all started with this guy" she points to Alzar. "See, not only you don't know your enemy, you don't even know about what's going on in your own back yard. Like the relationship these two had in the past" referring to Ellen and Alzar. "Quite a love story between them. Never got the chance to be together because … well, harsh times. All I had to do is snag his blood and give a little message to sweet Ellen. Should have seen how fast she came to rescue her long lost lover. Oh, but wait … wasn't she with you?"

Castiel drops his head in severe disappointment. How could Ellen betray him like this? Hasn't he proved her love to her? Hasn't he done everything for her just as much as he did for the other angels, or probably more? He can't even find the strength to breathe anymore. The others look upon Ellen with judgmental wrath. After everything they've been through together… Ellen stares at the ground, too afraid to cross eyes with her co-workers, too afraid to see their anger, their pain of deception. She feels the entire world tumbling on her, pressing her with gigantic force.

"The easiest part was when I convinced little old Ellen here to be my inside scoop. When I threatened that I'd kill him, she didn't even blink before accepting to do my bidding. Well, a few setbacks presented themselves" points to Noria "but my sweet double agent angel took care of everything. And I think it all came down nicely" turns to Ellen "don't you think?" Returns to Cas: "You can't trust anyone these days. Just when you think you know someone, they go and stab you in the back the minute you turn away."

"You'll never get away with this" Selaphiel cries.

"Yeah well, I think we're way past that. Now, since every party has a surprise, I believe this one should take advantage of such an element as well." Alice moves to Ellen and draws out her angel blade. She throws it to Alzar who reluctantly catches it. The other board members change their expression from shock to fear, worrying about the demon lord's intentions.

"I want you to take that sword" Alice commands him "and kill Castiel!"

After hearing her order, Alzar freezes. The archangels start to struggle to break free. Ellen snaps out of her catatonic state and addresses Alice: "What are you doing? This wasn't the plan."

"You are in no position to question me, darling." She stands firm in front of Alzar: "Now kill him or you and your girlfriend will be apart for the rest of your damned eternity."

The angel handling the blade remains motionless. "Alzar listen to me" Adriel intervenes "you don't want to do this. Trust me. You're not a murderer. Please, you know there's a better way."

The board member's words don't even reach the angel's ears. All he can think about is Ellen and the love that he carries for her. He was so frustrated when she was ordered to leave from his side that now he won't even listen to reason. He can't waste another opportunity to be with her. Not when they're so close to be together again. So he starts making small steps towards Castiel. The general is indifferent to what is happening in front of him. The pain is too great.

"Alzar no!" Adriel shouts. Facing his general, Alzar takes another look at Ellen and decides on what to do. "I'm sorry! I love you!" And with that, he plunges the blade in Cas's chest. Light comes out from his eyes and mouth as Cas screams the life out of himself. Slowly, he stops and drops his lifeless head to the floor. Dust of ashes fly across the room, coming from his wings.

"Murderous bastards" Selaphiel yells with rage "I'll kill you. I'll kill you all!"

While Alzar drops the blade in disbelief, Alice starts a maniacal laughter, enjoying her victory. Ellen kneels in shock and sobs at the freshly killed angel. Noria bursts into tears as well, unable to believe that her friend and leader has been brutally murdered. Castiel resembles more of a statue now than a former living being. Alice lets go of her grip on him and his body falls on the floor, producing a bang that pierces the hearts of all the angels in the room.

* * *

Right after learning that the Winchesters weren't the ones who called him, Michael starts to dwell upon who did. His thoughts are interrupted by a sharp pain in his stomach. He grabs it with his hand while grunting.

"What?" Sam asks.

"Something's not right" the archangel answers as he looks up. "I have to go!" Without wasting more time, he vanishes leaving Sam extremely curious.

* * *

* * *

**Next chapter will be posted Thursday!**


	46. S03E01 Wrong Choices 4

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

This is the conclusion chapter of the season 3 premiere. Don't forget to review and thankx for reading my story!

* * *

* * *

(4)

Arriving on one of the lower floors of the Command building, Michael asks an angel working in a cubicle when was the last time they contacted the conference room floor.

"Just a little while back. Were we supposed to?"

Michael rushes to the elevator and takes it to the next to last level of the angelic tower. As he approaches his destination, his bad feeling intensifies and he knows very well that when that happens, something is clearly wrong.

Just as the doors open, he walks out only to see Alice's minions: "What are you stains doing here?"

"Oh crap," one of the demons curses "Michael."

"Get out now" the archangel commands as he waves his hands, making the demons disappear out of heaven. Then he moves on to the conference room where he witnesses everyone on the wall. Alzar, too confused and afraid, feeling the post traumatic stress overwhelming, vanishes away. "What are you doing on the wall Raphael?" Michael inquires before hearing crying beyond the large table; he makes his way to see who is in pain. "Would someone please explain what the hell is…" Michael stops, widening his eyes in terrible shock, seeing Cas's dead body. "No" he whispers as Alice materializes behind him.

"Hello Michael."

"Alice" he recognizes her without even turning to face her. She waves his hand to immobilize him just like the rest but discovers she has no control over him. Slowly turning around with an angered expression that terrifies the demon, he addresses her: "Is that a blood spell you're trying on me?"

"No" Alice smiles ironically as she starts backing away.

The archangel raises his hands and as he shouts "_Reversera_", he breaks the spell and leaves the demon powerless, fact proven by the fall on the ground of the board members that were kept against the wall. Noria, crying, goes straight to Castiel and embraces him.

"Doesn't matter" Alice admits looking at the general's body "I got way more than I settled for."

"Goodbye Alice" Michael says as he snaps his fingers and sends her away. All he can hear afterwards is Noria's sobbing. "No, no Castiel, no" she repeats in a despaired and stammering voice as she holds on to him. Adriel approaches the body and almost rips his hair off while Raphael can only stand and stare. Michael's attention is caught by his youngest brother. Selaphiel looks at Ellen with enormous anger as flames burst out of his eyes. "Selaphiel?" Michael is curious of his state. However the fire archangel uses his telekinesis to slam Ellen against the wall and choke her.

"Selaphiel what are you doing?" the oldest archangel asks.

"Traitorous worm" Selaphiel roars mad "she's responsible for all of this. You're the reason why Castiel is dead!" He increases the pressure applied on her grace as Ellen's eyes roll back into her head.

"Selaphiel" Michael says as he grabs his arm "you know this isn't the way. The last thing Castiel would want is for you to kill a fellow angel. Please, stop."

Realizing the truth in his brother's words, Selaphiel lets Ellen go as she falls down and tries to regain her breath. The two archangels turn to the lifeless body held by Noria. Yet no one can see that Cas's chest wound is not there anymore. The general opens his eyes and deeply inhales, as if waking up from a coma. Upon seeing him act this way, Noria starts laughing and shouting: "He's alive!" Everyone in the room, including Ellen, smiles at their resurrected leader, their faces lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"It's a miracle" Noria says as she keeps hugging Cas.

"I'm too old for these kinds of predicaments" Raphael confesses, releasing relieving breaths. "I need to sit down."

Selaphiel rushes to help Noria in getting Cas on his feet. However, he raises himself up and after he finds the strength to stand, the first thing he does is search for Ellen. She is on her knees in a corner, covering her face with her fists, avoiding his look. Walking near her, Cas orders her in a harsh tone: "Get up!" The words stake Ellen right through her soul as she lifts herself but still avoid his eyes.

The more he gazes at her, the more he feels insufferable pain inside. So, he backs away and without further stalling, he addresses her: "You have broken the Celestial Regulation Act by betraying your kind and helping the demons cease control over heaven. Therefore, you will be fair trialed along with Rorovel and Vasaiel. Your sentence will be declared afterwards."

Ellen starts crying. Cas lays the final blow: "Selaphiel, take her to the 100th floor where she will be held into custody until the trial." The archangel grabs both of her hands and places them at her back. "You ever try something like this again" Cas warns her with cold a cold stare "I'll kill you with my bare hands."

Ellen leaves the room, escorted by Selaphiel. Noria approaches her leader and places a hand on his shoulder, trying to offer a small fraction of comfort. But the general is too hurt to consider her care. Ellen became the center of his universe, his rock, the shoulder he could cry on, the one angel he trusted the most. Everything he knew about her has been violently swept away by someone he never met. Someone that decided to change place with his love, forever banishing her to a distant and dark abyss.

* * *

Sam walks in the motel room with a six pack and 2 pizzas. He places them down on the kitchen counter and throws a can to his brother who lies on the bed and watches TV. Afterwards, he grabs a slice of pizza and bites a large portion out of it, having eaten nothing all day long.

Dean is quiet and doesn't even lift his view from the set to his brother. Sam figures Michael's visit hit a nerve inside him. But, knowing Dean very well, he figures that it's best to leave him alone till morning, when he'll probably be over it.

"Hey" the older one shouts "give me a slice!"

Sam takes the second pizza box to Dean. He takes his shoes off and sits on the other bed. The fact that Dean muttered words, even if it was only a request makes Sam believe that maybe he would talk about what's bothering him. So, he breaks the ice: "You all right?"

"I'm fine" Dean grimaces.

"Sure you are" Sam is sarcastic to which Dean shows no response. "So Michael's apology attempt didn't bother you at all?"

Again, the older Winchester remains silent. Sam goes on: "Cause I really thought of it as the dumbest and pathetic thing he ever did."

"Would you drop it already" Dean finally snaps giving Sam the clear notion to back off. And he does, but not because he was yelled at, but because he knows that it is enough for his brother to cool off a bit. As he sinks in the sheets of his bed, Sam contemplates on Michael's apology. He has saved their lives and he did return Dean's body but does that make him worthy of forgiveness? Especially after everything? Probably not. Not now, anyway. However Sam has well mastered the ability to read people, even if an angel lurks inside them. And the look in the archangel's eyes when Dean brushed him off was of absolute sadness. He really was looking for redemption. Wrong place, wrong time, Sam thinks as his eyelids are too heavy to be kept apart.

* * *

Ellen lies in her cell, guarded by two virtues outside. Noria makes her appearance and orders them to open the door and let her in. They comply. As soon as she walks in, she notices her former colleague isolated in a corner, head buried in her hands, not even bothering to look who came to visit her.

Noria bites her lower lip and takes a deep breath. "Was it worth it?" she asks but Ellen doesn't respond. "Everything you did … betraying us to Alice, Castiel's death? Was it truly worth it for him? My God, the more I think about it the more I feel like I don't know who you are. There was I time when I thought of you as my closest friend, my sister … that time is gone now. I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE!"

The blonde angel turns to the door to leave but stops while facing the other again: "You know I understand love is a powerful feeling and I understand doing everything for the one you love but there were other options. One was coming with your problem to Castiel. Yeah he would have been hurt, but I'm sure he would have done everything he could to save Alzar from the demons. What hurts the most is that you considered him more important than all of us. You put his life before ours, especially after everything we've been through. You" stops, struggling to not cry "you should be ashamed of yourself!" And with these last words, Noria walks out of the cell. Ellen is left to taste the sour tears that enter her mouth.

* * *

The space where the angels submit justice to their outlaws is a large auditorium called the _Angelic Court of Justice_, set at the 155th floor. A vast number of seats are placed in a semi oval setting, facing the judging bench. As expected, everyone has gathered for the trial. Rumors spring from a corner of the hall to the other that besides Rorovel and Vasaiel, someone very important among the Host's ranks will be sentenced. The virtue assigned as bailiff tries to maintain silence as much as he can. Yet with all his efforts, the angels keep discussing and sharing their opinions about the entire trial.

Behind a door, Cas, Adriel and the three archangels listen to Noria, who explains what happened the moments before she lost her memory. "After I followed Ellen to an abandoned temple in Tibet, I sneaked in and eavesdropped on her conversation with Alice. By the look in her eyes I knew she was going to do something stupid. I tried to stop her, but … I failed."

"So she erased your memory" Selaphiel guesses.

"Yeah. I don't understand one thing though" Noria is curious "I know how she got mine but how did she manage to get your blood?"

"We were sparring" Selaphiel answers "and she hit me pretty hard with a pole."

"I think she got mine from the blood clinic in Waterville, Maine" Rapahel says. "My vessel used to donate blood there for extra currency."

"What about you Adriel?" Noria asks.

"Well … I kind of … gave it to her freely."

"You what?" the angel woman displays anger.

"She asked me and I gave it to her. How was I supposed to know she was going to use it in a spell against us?"

"How did she get yours Castiel" Selaphiel inquires but his general doesn't even open his mouth. It's too painful to remember the moment. While he was declaring his love for her, Ellen was only thinking on how to betray him. All that time she was just pretending, faking everything, waiting for the perfect time to destroy all that was between them. And _was_ is at the correct tense because he doesn't want to have anything to do with her anymore. If he loved her in the past, now she disgusts him and creates only feelings of repulsion.

"Alice played well" Noria states "she asked only for our blood. She knew if she had power over us, the entire Host would be hers to manipulate." She addresses Michael: "But how come her spell didn't work on you?"

"Maybe because Ellen didn't get my blood … of course" he says as if just discovering something.

"What" Raphael asks.

"The Winchesters … I thought I heard them calling me for help. But they didn't. Ellen did. And she must have been the one who attacked the farm house they were in. I knew I sensed grace there. She must have thought that if I was gone long enough from heaven, I wouldn't suspect a thing."

"Now I understand why she was so against to help Noria regain her memory" Adriel supposes. "I can't believe she did all this. I always thought she was the most trustworthy angel in existence. She has always been good, kind, considerate. This is close enough to a nightmare."

"I think it's a nightmare for everyone" Noria adds. "She was … our co-worker, our friend, our sister," looks at Cas "and neither one of us can really describe the pain she inflicted."

"And for what" Selaphiel points out annoyed "for a long lost love that none of us even knew about?"

"I don't think so" Michael retorts "it's just like Noria said: we all make the wrong choices at one point or another."

"I said that?" she looks surprised at the archangel.

"Yeah, right before we …"

She cuts him off: "Yeah, of course I did. I am so wise!" However she turns her head to hide her embarrassed expression.

"Enough talk" Cas interferes. "Let's go!"

While the rest proceeds to enter the courtroom, Selaphiel stops his leader. "Hey, are you all right?" Castiel holds for a second, clears his throat and moves along, leaving the archangel to deeply worry about him.

Just as the general and the board members make their appearance in the large hall, every angel rises. Then, the executives of the Heavenly Host take their place at the judging bench. Cas shakes his head at Michael who snaps his fingers and brings forth the three culprits. The crowd is shocked at Ellen's sight. Unlike Rorovel and Vasaiel, who seem pretty ignorant of their fate, she feels tremendous guilt. She doesn't even cares about Alzar anymore. All she can think about is the voice in her head which curses and damns her for doing such a horrible thing to her family. Nevertheless, it is too late. All the remorse from the universe will not redeem her of her acts.

Castiel begins, addressing the hall: "The three before you have been charged and found guilty of plotting against the Host, which is a direct violation to the Celestial Regulation Act. However, their sentences differ. Rorovel, Vasaiel, you will be stripped of your grace and your angelic memories and will be sent to Earth, and be reborn as humans. Ellen…"

She clenches her jaw, preparing for another heavy blow. Cas goes on: "Because you have serviced the Host before your betrayal, with outstanding valor as one of its board members, we have decided to treat your sentence with more leniency. You will be removed of your grace and a fair amount of angelic memories, considered too valuable to be exposed to mankind. You will be allowed to live in your current vessel as a normal human being. Meeting adjourned!"

Castiel makes another sign towards Michael, hinting him to take the prisoners away. Ellen, through sobs and tears, takes one last gaze at Cas. Their sights never cross as the archangel snaps his fingers again and teleports her and the other two to the Power Department where they will be processed. The silence is replaced by the audience's loud talking as everybody heads towards the exit…

ENDING CREDITS

* * *

* * *

**Next episode, "Lies", will be posted Monday and will be about how every major character is experiencing the aftermath of Ellen's betrayal.  
**


	47. S03E02 Lies 1

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Guest stars: Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, Marc Blucas as Malakay.

Don't forget to review and thank you for reading my story!

* * *

I offer my condoleances to the people who lost loved ones after the Japan super quake and pray that the Japanesse will not suffer a nuclear disaster. Words are useless and in vain compared to the tragedy that struck this country. All we can do now is simply pray that the people who are declaerd missing will be found alive and well. No more deaths ... there's been enough. I hope that all the nations of the globe will muster every effort to help the Japanesse pass these horrific times. We have to be there for them. We have to.

May God watch over them and have mercy on their lives.

* * *

**

* * *

S03E02: LIES**

(1)

Detective Stansfield shuts down his computer, turns off the monitor and neatly arranges the mouse and the keyboard. Afterwards, he grabs the multitude of files on his desk and throws them in one of the drawers with plain boredom. He has had a long and busy day and is looking forward to go home and rest. It is about 9 p.m. when he walks out of the station, saluting everybody along the way. While heading to his car, he encounters Captain Malone, the head of his precinct.

"How're you doing Stansfield?" the detective is asked.

"The usual captain, busy day."

"Yeah I know the feeling. Personally I can't wait to get home. My wife's making muffins and no force in the universe will stop me from eating them. Care to join me?"

"No, I think I'm going to go and crash. But maybe some other time."

"You know Stansfield, you really should find the time for some R&R. You're working your ass off."

"I don't think serial killers will stop murdering people just so I can relax a bit."

"Have it your way you lone wolf" the captain ironically says as the detective reaches to his car. "Well suit yourself. Good night then."

"Night captain!"

Stansfield gets into his car. He watches the steering wheel for a brief moment before taking out his key and introducing it in the ignition. Right before starting the car, he reaches for the glove compartment and pulls out a CS45 handgun. He looks at it with a rather peculiar sight, worried and shocked. He slowly approaches the barrel to his mouth and covers it with his lips. As tears start coming out of his eyes, he fires.

Captain Malone, who barely arrived at his car, hears the gunshot and rushes to investigate. "Oh good Lord" he cries after finding Stansfield, in the car, dead.

OPENING CREDITS

Because demon activity presents itself low after Alice's takeover attempt, Cas has advised his board members to help the garrisons on Earth with their current cases. Noria and Raphael decide to do so. At least she did, because the archangel appeared indifferent. She has to try and do something to get her mind off of things. Ellen's betrayal has left wounds that continue to hurt. Right now focusing efforts on a case seems the best way to ignore the pain. Beyond that it doesn't really matter.

So, after asking Michael, the new secretary of the Heavenly Host's board members, to gather a number of solid cases, she chooses randomly and takes Raphael to Nashville, Tennessee, where a detective committed suicide, in the parking lot of his own station. It may sound normal at first, but the case will get more difficult as the angels will find out.

Arriving at the scene, the two board members witness an area filled with police officers, yellow duck tape, coroners and several people who have gathered around, displaying curiosity. Noria and Raphael approach a man standing a few feet away from Stansfield's car. He is Ero, one of the soldiers from the Nashville garrison and the one who submitted the case report to heaven.

"Is that where he…" Raphael addresses him looking at the car.

"…killed himself?" the soldier continues the archangels question. "Yeah. Pretty strange since he didn't had any history of mentally illness. His last psych evaluation came up clean and none of his friends or family can confirm any thought of suicide throughout his life."

As Stansfield is taken out of his car and placed into a black bag, Noria has a flashback with Castiel's lifeless body. She tries to shake it off by concentrating on what Ero is explaining. "So?" she asks him. "Even perfectly sane, normal humans can commit suicide without any reason. I still don't see the relevance of the case."

"Yes well, here is the tricky part. If you allow me, I'd like to ask you to turn on your energy senses."

Raphael and Noria comply and discover a vast electromagnetic pocket floating around the late detective's car. "I tried to identify it" Ero points out "but it's some sort of hybrid field. And it came along with this" throws them a hex bag.

The board members are astounded. Mixed energies mean a high concentration of power exerted by heavy unnatural occurrences. That and the hex bag confirm the main murder weapon: witchcraft. However, that can't possibly be the explanation. If black magic was involved, Stansfield would have been killed by a normal and proper performed spell. Yet he committed suicide.

"What about Stansfield?" Raphael inquires. "Did he practice?"

"I see where you're going" Ero states. "You think he might have done a spell wrong and it backfired. Unfortunately … no. He hadn't any kind of connection with such arts."

"Then it's not witchcraft" the archangel shows resignation.

"Not necessarily" Noria intervenes. "There are a number of spells able to modify the human self preservation instinct. But it takes tremendous power to accomplish them."

"I think it's safe to say that whoever did this has it" Raphael says.

"That's just it. To master something like this would take almost a human life time. It's almost close to impossible without being immortal."

Ero breaks in: "We've witnessed humans who casted immortality spells on themselves."

"Yeah but think about it" Noria goes on "if the killer has outlived his death, he wouldn't need to use a suicide spell. He'd have a much powerful arsenal at his disposal."

"Not if he wants to cover his tracks" the soldier argues.

"All right, all right" the archangel interferes "Let me see if I can try to trace the spell to its source."

Raphael closes his eyes and when he opens them again, bright light emanates from his eye balls. His visual field consists of multiple shades of white. Above the dead man's car, the white transforms into yellow, indicating the energy pocket. A small line breaks away and leads further down the street. The angels follow it and arrive in the city's suburbs, in front of a house. The yellow line fades away above the roof.

"Wait a minute" Noria grabs Raphael's arm after looking carefully at the house. "You sure this is the source?"

"The trace ends above this house."

"I know but it's strange" she states, looking at the small building.

"What?"

"There's a family with two infants inside. Everything just screams normal to me. I don't see any of them powerful immortal wizards with a hardcore desire to kill."

"Maybe it's one of the parents" Ero suggests.

"We can't know that for sure. Look all I'm saying is we should do more homework before barging in there and start making accusations. I wouldn't want to scare them for nothing."

"Noria's right" Raphael tells them. "Ero, scour the house and see if you can find any kind of occult or satanic paraphernalia WITHOUT disturbing the people inside."

"Yes Raphael."

The archangel turns to Noria: "Come on. Let's see if we can find any kind of connection to the inhabitants of this house and Stansfield."

* * *

Castiel and Selaphiel are in the elevator and are heading to the 89th floor of the Command Section. Adriel has urgently called them there to attenuate an emergency. The fire archangel's attention is caught by his general. Since the incident with Ellen and Alice, Castiel has the same blank stare, the same emotionless facial expression and puts forth the same discomforting silence all the time. Although he tries to hide it, a heavy vale of depression can be noticeable around him. Selaphiel tries to say something but is quickly cut off by the opening of the lift's doors. Outside, they see Adriel standing and waiting impatiently.

"What's going on Adriel" the archangel asks as all three start walking to the crisis scene. "You sounded pretty worried on the phone."

"Well, there has been a murder attempt."

At the board member's response, Cas widens his eye lids in shock. Adriel continues: "Jerryel tried to kill Milania in her office. Ferris, who was working in his cubicle heard her screams and rushed to see what was going on. By the time he got there, Jerryel took off. We can't find him."

"Is she all right?" Cas demands to know.

"She's a little shaken but other than that, she's fine."

They arrive into the office where Milania is comforted by three other angels while several virtues investigate the room. Cas asks one of them what have they found.

"There are signs of a struggle but we can't use psychometry. Our vision is blocked. I'm guessing that Jerryel saw to that before leaving."

The general looks at Selaphiel concerned. Then, he touches the wall to determine himself what has happened during the attack. Having a more powerful angelic grace, he manages to break the vale and see bits and pieces of the room's recent history; however, all he can get is the image of Milania and Jerryel fighting. He can't hear what they are saying.

Coming back to the present, Cas informs Selaphiel that he couldn't get anything better from psychometry. To gather as much as information as possible, the general approaches the angel woman and addresses her: "Can you describe what happened?"

Milania, in a stammering voice, begins to tell Cas everything. Being an assistant of a principality, she came to know Jerryel during a research mission they had to complete together. Their relationship, after some time, progressed as they became inseparable. Despite that, it wasn't a secret that they started to grow apart lately. "That's because" Milania confesses "he began to act insane, being possessive, like he owned me. I felt suffocated … I wanted out. But when I called him here to tell him that, he started to threaten me … he pulled out his sword and told me that breaking up with him is the mistake of my life. I was so scared…"

Milania covers her face with her palms to hide her tears. Castiel turns to Selaphiel with an angered look. "Find him" he orders the archangel.

* * *

Dean parks the Impala right below the tree in front of the motel. It looks like there's going to be a rainy day and since he and Sam aren't working on anything yet, best to just put the car to safety and crash in until the extreme weather conditions pass. However, his mind is too busy building up all sorts of curses against his brother, who can't stop laughing.

"Dude" Sam tries to speak through the laughter "that guy totally had you!"

"Oh shut your cake hole already. You've been at it since we left the coffee shop."

"Oh man … ha ha ha … should have seen your face when you lent him your coffee and he started acting all choke-like."

"Yeah well we'll see your big sense of humor when something like that really happens."

"You've got to loosen up dude. Why don't you go pay for another night, I'll be in the room trying not to drink anything ha ha ha…"

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

As Dean leaves to the reception, Sam inserts the key into the lock, barely waiting to enter and take a shower. Suddenly, he realizes that the door has already been unlocked, meaning that someone is in the room. The younger Winchester draws his Berretta out as he drops the bags from his arms and carefully enters the room. He notices a figure standing on one of the beds, its face enveloped in darkness.

"Whoever you are, step in the light, now" Sam shouts as he points his weapon to the stranger. The intruder gets up and makes a few steps, approaching Sam, who remains stunned at his identity. It is none other than Ellen, the angel, Cas's lover. Dean, who joins them shortly after, is too surprised at her appearance.

* * *

* * *

**Don't forget! Next chapter will be posted Thursday. So don't miss it :)**


	48. S03E02 Lies 2

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Man I really hope the Japanesse will avert the nuclear meltdown. Out therem, everyday's not only a struggle for survival, but a struggle to find hope again. This is probably the biggest catastrophe ever witnessed. God help them!

* * *

Don't forget to review and thank you for reading my story!

* * *

* * *

(2)

Dean, after returning to the motel room and seeing his brother and Ellen, quickly grabs the bags Sam left outside and enters, closing the door behind him. His brother puts the gun away as they look at each other confused.

"Ellen" Sam addresses her "what are you doing here?"

"I … I … I was sent here by Castiel to … protect you."

"Protect us" Dean intervenes "from what?"

"Demons" she answers with a shaking voice. "They know where you are and are planning a hit on you."

"That's just great" the older brother affirms while looking out the window.

"Do you know why" Sam inquires.

"No. All we … know is that they're coming."

"Well that's peachy. So zap us out of here then" Dean requests.

Before mustering a coherent reply, Ellen moves her eyes from left to right in a rapid manner. Her expression displays fear, as if Dean's suggestion was the most frightening thing she ever heard. "That's not such a good idea. They will plan to start killing innocent people if they won't find you. I think it's best to make a standoff. Face them."

"Are you sure your intel is right" Sam asks.

"Wouldn't be here if otherwise."

"OK" Sam says before turning to Dean: "I think you should get from the car everything we need for a showdown. We have to be ready for them."

"Already on it."

As Dean heads to the Impala's trunk, Sam notices that Ellen is preoccupied, having something on her mind: "Hey, is everything ok?"

"What? Yeah, everything is fine" she answers as if waking out of her own universe.

* * *

Raphael and Noria are standing outside the same house the trace of the spell led them to. The archangel is communicating through telepathy with Command. The powers are informing him that the family of the house, the Braddocks, has no connection with Stansfield whatsoever. Also, the parents have both a clean record, the only wrong thing worthy of mentioning is a few parking tickets. Other than that, nothing.

"_All right, thank you for your help_" Raphael closes the telepathic link.

"Anything?" Noria shows curiosity.

"No. There's no link between the family and the detective."

Ero appears out of thin air, ready to report the results of his investigation on the interior of the home.

"Ero" Raphael says, noticing him "have you found anything?"

"Besides a couple of parking tickets and an unreturned DVD, nothing. There is no sign of witchcraft inside this house."

"Which leads us back to square one" Noria admits.

Raphael is confused: "Damn it! The trace ends up here. There's no denying that."

Ero turns around and looks worried. "I'm needed at the garrison HQ" he tells the board members "With your permission, I'd like to go."

"Carry on" the archangel says as the soldier disappears.

"Now what?" Noria shrugs.

"We have to see if Stansfield had any enemies."

"Well of course Stansfield had enemies" captain Malone answers the two angels as he sits at his desk at the police station. They came to his office, pretending to be FBI agents investigating the detective's suicide. "He was a cop for crying out loud."

"That's obvious" Noria states "but we were referring to the ones who might hold a grudge against him."

"You see" the captain explains "Stansfield was kind of a workaholic, know what I mean? Had the habit of pushing himself too hard."

"So you're saying he gathered numerous foes throughout his career" Raphael guesses.

"You can say that. I don't understand these questions. Stansfield killed himself. You're talking about murder."

"Do you really believe he committed suicide" Noria oversteps her limit, appealing to his morality.

"No" he answers bluntly.

"In that case maybe you can offer us a bit more help than you did so far" she states, looking into the man's eyes with a demanding disposition. Malone gets up, opens his file cabinet and pulls out a dusty and voluminous file which he places in front of the angels. On it is spelled _Lloyd Welch_.

"If you think it's murder, then he's the one you're looking for. This guy is Stansfield's biggest capture" Malone states. "Charged with multiple homicides, assault, kidnapping, rape and distribution of illegal substances. Stansfield spent years on this guy, chasing him across the country. When we tracked him here, in Nashville, we had the chance to finally get him. However, the chief didn't want to authorize the arrest because we had little proof and the risk of losing lives in the process was too high."

"So you acted alone didn't you?" Raphael correctly deduces.

"That son of a bitch and his posse had to be put away. I gathered Stansfield and two other who were willing to go and headed to Welch's hideout. And we succeeded. We found enough cocaine there to put him behind bars for a very long time."

"What happened to the two other cops?" the archangel inquires.

"One died during the crossfire and the other has retired due to an arm injury."

"What about Welch's group?" Noria interferes.

"You can imagine they are all dead. Otherwise they would be alive instead of me today."

"And where is Welch held up?" Raphael asks, taking the question out of Noria's mouth.

"He's in super max at Riverbend."

"All right, thank you for the information" Noria says as they both get up from their seats and leave the captain's office. Outside the station, Raphael suggests: "Let's go have a nice chat with Welch. I'm betting he's in a talking mode."

* * *

Selaphiel briefly opens the door of the general's office just enough to squeeze his head through. He sees Castiel sitting at his desk and writing on different papers. To draw his leader's attention, the archangel knocks two times. Cas raises his view and tells him to come in. As Selaphiel approaches the large desk at the other end of the room, he notices that it is filled with all kinds of files and books while the monitor of the computer is overrun by dozens of windows. The entire office is a mess; light can barely shine in through the drawn curtains. Since Ellen left, the room stenches of sorrow.

"Report" Cas coldly orders without looking at his visitor.

"No word on Jerryel yet. I've got every garrison on the lookout for him. If he makes a mistake, we're bound to find him."

"Good" the general responds in the same way. Now that they are alone and can safely talk, Selaphiel figures that this is the moment to try to make Cas to open up and relieve himself of the pain. But how to start? Bringing up such a delicate subject may cause even more damage. Nevertheless, he has to try. Cas helped him with once, he owes him to at least try. So he decides to do it but just when he opens his mouth to begin, Cas quickly cuts him off: "I've got a plan that just might work. Here's what I want you to do…" Selaphiel sighs in frustration as he listens to his superior's command.

* * *

In the visiting room of the Nashville Riverbend prison, Raphael and Noria await for the guards to bring Lloyd Welch. The prisoner makes his appearance and sits down in front of the glass that separates them.

"Mr. Welch" Raphael says as he and Noria show their badges "we're with the FBI. We were hoping to ask you a few questions."

"Since I got nothing to do and nowhere to go, I'm listening."

"Mr. Welch" Noria starts "do you remember the night of September the 6, 2010?"

"How could I forget? It was the night when those sorry ass cops pulled a fast one on me … came out of friggin nowhere."

"And do you know who were they?" Raphael steps in.

"Just one: Stansfield. The guy who obsessed with me. Heard he wasted himself yesterday."

"Mr. Welch" the archangel asks "do we have any reasons to believe you may be behind that?"

"Behind what" chuckles "a suicide?"

"You know what I'm referring to. And it wouldn't be wise to keep lying to me. Because if you do, all this" points to the walls of the room "it's going to seem like heaven after I'm through with you. Now tell the truth."

"Look, no offence but you guys can't threaten me. I deal with threats every day, being in jail and all. And yeah, I would have loved to send Stansfield six feet under the ground but not by making it look like a suicide. I'd make it more spectacular, you know? Something very strong, like a message for all those sissies in uniforms. Truth is that I'm sorry I didn't get there first."

The two angels look at each other confused. Welch is telling the truth and they don't have to read his mind to realize that. Walking outside the prison's gates, they stop to plan their next move.

"Man I wish all he said was a lie" Noria confesses.

"Except it wasn't. Meaning that we still haven't made any progress with this case" Raphael adds before looking at her. "You know I missed this."

"I'm sorry?"

"This, us, working together and solving cases."

"You did" Noria reluctantly asks.

"Yes. I mean it's not like we've worked together for a long time but, it's just that, I enjoy being your partner. And after you disappeared, I thought I was never going to see you again. I felt incomplete."

"Oh, gosh Raphael" she says while leaning her head to one side "that's so sweet."

The archangel, disliking sentimentalist conversations like these, quickly rushes to break down Noria's enthusiasm: "Yeah well, short moment of weakness. Won't happen again I assure you."

Noria smiles. She understands his discomfort and agrees to stop the discussion. But right before teleporting away, she teases him: "I missed working with you too."

"Forget I ever said anything" he replies in her laughter.

* * *

At the police station, Malone grabs his coat and prepares to leave to Stansfield's wake and funeral. All the police officers from his precinct will be there and, as much as he doesn't want to, he must go, out of respect for both the deceased and his family.

However, just when he's about to turn the door knob, he is enveloped by a strange sensation. He exits his office but heads to the bathroom instead. The station is rather deserted, Malone encountering no one while he automatically makes his way to the men's room. Reaching there, he looks in the mirror and freezes. Then, he violently smashes it with his forehead, inflicting numerous cuts on his face. Afterwards, picking up one of the broken mirror pieces, Malone slowly inserts it in his neck. Blood spurts in every direction…

* * *

* * *

**Don't forget, part 3 will be posted Monday! Only 3 more weeks of the Supernatural hellatus.**


	49. S03E02 Lies 3

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Don't forget to review and thank you for reading my story!

* * *

* * *

(3)

Raphael and Noria return to the police station after hearing about Captain Malone's death. The archangel walks out of the building and heads towards his co-worker, who waited for him outside.

"Find anything?" she asks.

"This all is connected somehow" Raphael says while showing her a hex bag. "Whoever killed Stansfield just eliminated Malone out of the picture as well."

"Did you sense the same field?"

"More than that; I traced it … it goes all the way back to the Braddock house. I'm telling you, there's a connection here. The killer is going for everyone who participated in Welch's arrest that night."

"Which means there's one more victim left" Noria catches up.

"The retired police officer. We have to find this witch before it gets to him."

"Yeah but how are we going to do that? We don't even know where to start looking."

"The Braddock house. All the traces of the spells end up there."

"Yeah but Ero reported that there's nothing there that would indicate dark arts practice" Noria argues.

"Perhaps we have to look deeper. My senses are not lying to me … something's going on in that house. And it's connected somehow to the ones who took Welch down."

"Maybe. But we don't know for sure. I think the key to this entire case lies in that mixed energies field. I believe we should call for help" Noria suggests.

"Noria" Raphael throws a sad glance to the ground "I really don't want to bother Castiel. Especially after everything that went down with Ellen…"

She quickly interrupts him: "I wasn't referring to Castiel."

Raphael looks into her eyes and tries to understand who is she talking about. After a few seconds, he realizes what her glare is trying to say. "No" he firmly refuses her.

"Come on Raphael! Michael is the only one sensitive enough to make heads or tails out of that field. We have to ask for his aid."

"I said no."

"Look, I know you and him aren't on the best of terms right now, but the sooner we find something about this witch, the more chances we'll have on saving that man's life."

"No" he shouts, upsetting her. "We don't need anyone's help. We just have to find the link between Welch's arrest and the Braddocks. That's where our killer hides. So let's go with this lead and stop wasting time on petty arguments all right?"

"Okay" she reluctantly accepts. Deep down inside however, she knows they won't solve the case alone. Therefore she decides to ask for help, even if it means going behind Raphael's back.

* * *

Jerryel, possessing a tall and well built vessel, makes his appearance near a park bench. He takes a look at the night sky, staring at the motionless stars and wonders why Milania called him here. He studies the desolate surroundings, realizing he's the only one in the park at such a late human hour. His worries are distracted by the sudden rustling sounds coming from a large bush. "Milania" he calls for the angel's name. She walks into the light of the post above, fixing Jerryel with her sight.

"Why have you summoned me here?" he demands to know. However, his curiosity turns to panic when Milania changes into Selaphiel. Jerryel tries to teleport away but the archangel is faster and grabs his collar.

"I'm sorry" Selaphiel acts ironic. "Milania couldn't make it. You'll just have to settle for me."

"Wait" Jerryel begs "whatever she told you, it was all lies. I didn't do anything."

"Give me one good reason why should I believe that" the archangel asks.

"Please, you have to give me the benefit of a doubt. I'm innocent."

"Yeah, right. You're lucky Castiel wants to see you because otherwise, you would have been suffering excruciating pain by now. Move!" They disappear out of the park, their aura causing the light post to flicker.

* * *

While Raphael searches the Braddock house more thoroughly, Noria takes advantage and heads straight to the conference room floor where she knows she will find Michael. She is aware that she's going against her partner's desire to not enlist his brother's help while feeling terribly guilty. Nevertheless, they have no lead on the case and Michael may be the only one who can help them right now.

She reaches his desk situated outside the board members' offices. He's not there. A bit of relief, as she is extremely impatient about encountering him after what he did to restore her memory. If the elevator doors hadn't opened when they did, she would have changed her mind. But time is of the essence and Noria must proceed with her secret plan if she wants to save the next target of the witch.

"Hello Noria" Michael startles her, walking out of the conference room.

"Hi … Michael" she turns around to face him. Both of them can tell that an awkward moment is soon to follow. "What are you doing" Noria asks, trying to break the unsettling silence.

Michael approaches his desk: "Just trying to organize some files. Since I'm secretary now, the least I can do is bring order to the paperwork."

Noria looks at his computer screen: "You're placing them in alphabetical lips … lists?"

"Yeah … figured they would be more accessible. So … were the cases I presented you good?"

"Yes, you were good … I mean, yeah, they're good. Raphael and I are trying to do the breast we can."

Michael looks discomforted at her. She quickly rectifies: "Best! The best we can."

Thinking that she has made a fool of herself enough, Noria changes the subject, getting to the point of her visit. After hearing about their dead end, Michael decides to lend them a hand in the investigation. They head to the police station bathroom where Captain Malone died. She fills him in on the way.

While Michael investigates the scene, Noria notices the blood stains and has another flashback, this time of Cas's black wings being displayed all over the conference room wall. She shakes her head a couple of times to end the memory and returns to the archangel standing in front of her. "Look" she says "I wouldn't have come to you at all but this witch is covering his tacks damn well. And if we don't find him fast, another man could die."

"I understand" he replies, checking every corner of the room.

"We were getting nowhere. Sure we had some leads but they were all uncertain and inconclusive. I tried to tell Raphael that we needed help but he wouldn't listen."

Michael interrupts his observation after hearing about his brother and realizing what Noria did. "So you went behind him and sought for my intervention" he completes her confession.

"Please don't tell him about this. I know what's going on between you two but I will not let an innocent man die because of that."

The archangel looks away, sad that Raphael holds a grudge against him. Ever since he came back, his younger brother acted like he didn't existed. The pain of the past strikes Michael's heart even now, in the present, when he's trying his best to redeem himself. Will this ever end? Is he really going to relieve himself from the burden of the past? Or will he stay in agony forever?

"I'm sorry" Noria apologizes, seeing Michael's sorrowful expression. "I think he needs more time to adapt to your change. Don't worry Michael … I'm sure he'll find the strength to accept and forgive you one day."

"Yeah" he admits with a discouraging tone. "Wait a minute…"

"What" she curiously asks, realizing Michael just had a revelation.

"The energies here, they're specific somehow. Noria, your witch, he's not alive … the person who's been doing these spells is dead."

Noria's face is covered in shock.

* * *

Rain starts pouring from the night skies. Once in a while, thunders roar, shaking the earth with their sonic waves. The rain drops hit the ground impatiently, eager to quench its thirst or to destroy it with massive floods. Nearby the motel, a small stream roams a dent, making its way to unknown destinations. Besides the storm, everything else is quiet.

Dean watches the rain drops hitting the window glass. With one hand he holds the curtain and with another his shotgun. While Ellen lies on one of the beds, with what can be described as a frightened disposition, even though she desperately tries to hide it while Sam walks out of the bathroom and tells them that everything is set.

"Good" Dean says. "Think it'll be enough to give them hell?"

"It's all we've got" the younger Winchester expresses worry. Dean turns to Ellen and notices her strange disposition. She's just standing there, staring blank, like the end of the world is coming. This is not the attitude of a powerful and in control of the situation angel. "Question for you Ellen" he addresses her. "How DO you know they're coming for us?"

She sets her eyes on him, enabling the Dean to see the fear in them. "Does it really matter?" she asks.

"Well I know demons want our skin all the time but they usually come with a reason. Why are they after us?"

Ellen realizes Dean is unto her and tries to adopt a more somber attitude. She gets up from the bed and raises her voice: "Look, Castiel send me here to watch over you and if you don't want …"

"Bull" the Winchester denies her to speak. "You see Ellen, I've been in this job all my life. And in my line of business, you tend to pick up a few tricks along the way … like knowing when someone is lying to you."

"What are you talking about" she tries to defend herself.

"I'm talking about me not buying what you're selling. I can tell when a person is giving me crap, even if there's an angel creeping inside. So why don't you start fessing up cause me and Sammy, we're all years and we ain't going anywhere."

Before Ellen could mutter some kind of explanation, the door to their room is knocked down as a strange man makes his appearance. Ellen undoubtedly recognizes him even before his eyes turn white: "Malakay!"

The demon pins Sam and Dean against the wall and turns his view to the woman: "Hello pretty face. I've been looking for you all day!" The brothers are shocked by his statement.

* * *

* * *

**Next chapter, Thursday!**


	50. S03E02 Lies 4

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Don't forget to review and thanks for reading my story!

* * *

* * *

(4)

Tension reaches ultimate levels in the motel room when Malakay walks in. Sam and Dean are pinned against the wall by the demon's telekinesis as he stands and stares at a frozen Ellen.

"Ellen" Dean cries out "what are you waiting for? Kill him!"

"Kill me? Like that would ever happen" Malakay chuckles. He makes two steps to approach Ellen but suddenly stops, looking at the devil's trap painted on the ceiling. He almost walked in. Unfortunately, he felt it in the nick of time. "Boys, come on. Did you really think I'd fall into that? Please…"

Malakay destroys the drawing, rendering the trap inoperable. Ellen starts backing away but the demon pulls her near him and smacks her to the floor. The Winchesters can't believe their eyes. How could a demon overpower one of the toughest angels in heaven?

"Oh my God" Malakay acts surprised, looking at the brothers and addressing Ellen "they don't know, do they? You haven't told them a thing."

"Know what?" Dean tries to grasp what is happening.

"Wo … wow. I gotta say I'm terribly disappointed" the demon confesses. "I never saw an angel so scared to actually ask humans for protection. You must be one really desperate winged chick. Or should I say ex winged chick?"

* * *

Noria checks the names of those part of Welch's gang. Each and every one of them died in the fire exchange on the night of their leader's arrest. And since no one claimed their bodies, they were incinerated. If so, she asks herself, who's performing the spells then? If anyone knows the answer, it must be Welch. She decides to take Raphael and pay another visit to the prisoner. This time, a less formal one.

They appear in Welch's cell. Noria grabs him from his bed and backs him to the wall.

"What do you people want?" Welch demands terrified.

"I'm through with the _nice girl_ routine! So no more games, no more lies … I want you to start telling the truth!"

Raphael can only stand and watch as he doesn't know where his partner is going with this brutal scene.

"I believe you're not responsible for Stansfield's death or for Captain Malone's. But I do believe that you know who is."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Wrong answer" Noria says as she punches him.

"Please, please don't hurt me" Welch starts crying.

"Hey, hey! Look at me. You better start talking or else more like that will follow. Now who do you know that's into witchcraft?"

"It's Dan OK? It's Dan. He was into that crazy satanic stuff."

"Dan who?" Noria shouts.

"Dan Hawkins."

"There is no one in the arrest log matching that name" Raphael interferes.

"That's because he wasn't arrested" Welch explains through sobs. "He must have gotten away somehow. Yeah so I didn't say anything about him but I was going to jail man. How worse could things have gotten? Please, That's all I know I swear."

Noria turns to Raphael. "We have to find him" he tells her as they disappear from Welch's cell.

* * *

Selaphiel walks into Cas's office with Jerryel. On the sofa, Milania jumps frightened but is calmed down by Adriel. Castiel is patiently sitting at his desk.

"As you requested" the archangel addresses his superior "Jerryel!"

"Castiel" the accused confesses "don't believe her. She's insane!"

"You tried to kill me" Milania admits with tears in her eyes.

"Is that what she told you" Jerryel says "you lying psychopath." He is then pushed to the ground by Selaphiel who warns him: "Hey, watch the mouth!"

Castiel gets up and walks past his desk, approaching Jerryel. "Jerryel" he states "due to the fact that you are accused of murder, you will be held into custody until the commencement of your trial. Selaphiel, escort him to the 100th floor!"

"Come on" the archangel lifts Jerryel up "your cell awaits."

"Why are you doing this?" the angel asks Milania. "Why are you lying in such a manner?"

"I'm sorry Jerryel" she says while crying. "I'm really sorry. I called you to my office to give you a second chance but all you did was pull out your blade and threatened to kill me!"

Cas's widens his eyes, realizing what Milania just said. He remembers what she told him after Jerryel attacked her: "…_he began to act insane, being possessive, like he owned me. I felt suffocated … I wanted out. But when I called him here to tell him that, he started to threaten me_…" Her accounts don't match which means that Jerryel is right. She is lying.

"Selaphiel" the general stops him from leaving with the prisoner. "Can you repeat what you said earlier" he asks the angel woman.

"That I'm sorry?"

"After that."

"That I called him in my office to give him another chance?"

"You ARE lying" Cas tells her.

"What?"

"Right after the attack you told me that the reason why you called him in your office in the first place was to break up."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did" Adriel confirms. "I was there and I heard you as well."

Milania looks on everyone's eyes for understanding but she receives instead angered expressions. Realizing that she slipped, she changes the sad and crying face to a much calmer and content one. "Ops," she admits "busted."

"Why?" Cas inquires.

"Oh come on, isn't it obvious? Look, me and him, it was good at first, you know butterflies, rainbows and everything. But afterwards it started to get really boring, wasn't the same. I wanted something new, fresh to experience. Why he didn't understand that is way beyond me. What? Why are you all looking at me like that? Come on, the new human ways are fun. You get to enjoy so many things. It's not so bad when you come to think of it."

"I told you she's crazy" Jerryel says.

"You're the one who's crazy Jerryel because you're not enjoying life the way it's meant to be…"

"You think this is a game?" Cas yells, reducing her playful disposition. "You framed a fellow angel for murder and you gave false testimony to your superiors. Who the hell do you think you are? What gives you the right to play with other angel's feelings like that? To betray the ones who love you the most? Do you have any idea the kind of suffering you inflict by acting this way?"

Selaphiel realizes that Cas's speech derives from what happened between him and Ellen. He is now unloading all the things that hurt him inside. The general continues: "All you care about is yourself, mocking everyone who cares about you. You make me sick. You want to enjoy life? How about doing it as a newborn human." To Selaphiel: "Get her out of my sight!"

Selaphiel grabs Milania by the arm and exit the office. Cas turns to Jerryel who looks a bit shaken by all that has happened. "I want you to take her place" he asks.

"What?"

"A very important position in one of my departments has been left vacant. I want you to fill it. I'm confident you'll do a good job. Think of it as an apology for your mistreatment."

"You don't have to apologize to me Castiel. I'm the one who should be doing that. I should have come straight to you instead of running. I'm sorry."

"Doesn't matter" Cas assures him "what counts is that the truth came out and everything is settled."

"Thank you" Jerryel shows gratitude. "I won't let you down."

After Jerryel leaves, Adriel asks Cas if he's all right. The general doesn't answer as he walks and sits at his desk again. "Tell Selaphiel" he says "that I'll need a full report as soon as possible. Dismissed!" The board member heads to the exit, concerned for his general's condition.

* * *

Lloyd Welch's arrest took place in an unfinished building near Nashville suburbs. He and his gang hid there from the law enforcement until the day of the arrest. Holes can be seen in the walls, made by the bullets the police exchanged with the criminal band while yellow tape surrounds the entire the entire scene. Raphael goes under one and approaches Noria who inspects the place from top to bottom. "What are we doing here? We should go find this Dan Hawkins character before he kills again" he tells her.

Noria however doesn't pay attention. She touches one of the walls to look into the building's past. In the process, she sees images of the fire fight and the ones who wield the weapons. However, she focuses on Welch and his gang. One of them is hit in the right shoulder and leaves the scene. Noria figures that he definitely must be Hawkins. After he reaches outside, he lumps away from the building, heading towards the suburbs.

"Noria" Raphael calls her, trying to get her attention.

"Come on" she says "we have to see where he went before the last cop dies."

Former police officer Wade Denton, after participating in Welch's arrest and getting shot in the arm, decided to retire, considering that he has served the law enforcement long enough. Nowadays, he spends time reading books, watching TV shows and football games and, his favorite activity, cooks. When he was young, he was impressed by his father's knowledge of all sorts of recipes and wanted to be just like him. The police academy came afterwards.

While the two angels are trying to find where Hawkins's remains are, he is waiting for his pizza. He is too lazy to cook tonight. While grabbing a beer bottle from the fridge, his body is swept by a strange and peculiar feeling. He drops the bottle on the floor, which breaks into many pieces and sets his eyes on his knives set.

Back to Raphael and Noria, they follow Hawkins's path which leads them exactly to the Braddock home. "What is going on here" the archangel keeps asking, being extremely confused. Noria, with the help of her psychometry ties the dots together: Hawkins, injured, arrived at this house in the middle of the night. However losing al lot of blood on the way there, he falls down and dies from an embolism. She suspects that his remains may be inside the house. To find them, Noria concentrates her x ray vision to maximum and discovers human skeleton remains buried in the house's basement.

"We have to get inside the basement" she admits "now!"

Denton pulls out the largest knife from his set and points it to his chest. Meanwhile, the two angels appear in the basement. Noria raises the bones from the ground with telekinesis and sets them on fire. The second she does that, Denton wakes up from the spell and, shocked, throws the knife away. After, the bones turn completely into ashes, Noria tells Raphael that it's all over. Just then, a middle aged man in pajamas, walks in the basement with a bat: "What the hell is going on here?" The angels realize they must have awaken the family.

* * *

* * *

**Next chapter will be posted Monday!**


	51. S03E02 Lies 5

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

The conclusion chapter of episode 2.

Thanx for reading my story! Don't forget to review!

* * *

* * *

(5)

The Winchesters are struggling to get out of Malakay's grip but are unsuccessful. Ellen crawls away from the demon as he starts to laugh. "Ellen what is he talking about" Dean asks, referring to Malakay's _ex winged chick_ affirmation.

"I have to admit I did a couple of manipulations in my time" Malakay addresses Ellen "but they don't come near as twisted and perverted as yours. I guess what you did in heaven must have started some kind of addiction right? Like a thrill that never gets old."

"Hey douche-face" Dean intervenes. "Why don't you lay me on the bed cause I'm falling asleep here."

"Things will not seem so funny after I'm going to let you in on a few secrets my dear Ellen here forgot to mention. Cause frankly, I couldn't be more proud of her. The things she managed to do in such a short time … let's just say we're saving a special seat for her downstairs."

"What are you saying" Sam inquires.

"I'm saying that pretty face here lied to you…"

"No" Ellen interrupts, trying to stop him from divulging everything.

"She's not an angel anymore. She's been banished from heaven to live her life just like you smelly dicks, a human. I mean I would have banished her too after she got Castiel killed and handed heaven to the demons on a silver plate."

Ellen drops her head while Sam and Dean's looks turn to shock. "Cas is dead" Sam asks.

"That's what I heard. Anyway, after she got banished she must have known I would be coming for her. Her head still has some nice inside information about the hallo patrol and I'd love to get my hands on it … and her head. So, no no, here's where it gets interesting. She sold you some fake story to take her in and cover her and you bought it."

"Oh that's just great" Dean complains.

"You're not an angel anymore honey" the demon mocks her. "Right now, in my eyes, you're starting to look more and more like a demon. Ellen starts crying. "What's the matter" he asks her. "Can't handle the truth? You see that's the thing about lies. They make everything beautiful and wonderful but the moment they go away and the truth comes out, it hurts like hell."

Malakay turns to the Winchesters: "Now thanks to her I have some new torture pets. Can't wait to take them home and play with them."

Suddenly, Cas appears behind Malakay. When the demon lays eyes upon him, he starts backing away. "Leave" the angel demands.

"Castiel" Malakay says with a weary smile "what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here to…"

"Now" Cas roars.

The demon disappears without hesitation. Sam and Dean drop from the wall and get on their feet. As for Ellen, she looks at Cas but he doesn't even bother to turn his head towards her. This is the first time she sees him after she left heaven and his face is a joyful sight for her sore eyes.

"Are you all right" Cas asks the boys.

"We're okay" Sam answers "though I could ask you the same thing. Did something happen to you?"

Castiel throws Ellen a glance, making Dean realize that everything Malakay said was true. "OK Cas" the older Winchester states irritated "why the hell did you send your reject to us? What are we a charity case, we almost got killed because of her."

"I didn't send her to you" Cas shouts. "Her fate and her decisions have nothing to do with the Host anymore. She alone came here. Contrary to your beliefs, the universe doesn't revolve only around you." And with that, the general teleports away. Dean, full with anger, picks his gun from the ground, dropped before Malakay slammed him to the wall, and points it to Ellen: "Get the hell out of here! Go before I put a bullet in your head!"

However, before Ellen can make a step, Sam approaches Dean and asks if they can talk alone outside. Dean reluctantly accepts and they walk out the room, leaving Ellen alone.

"What?" Dean demands to know.

"I don't think it's such a good idea to show her the door."

"That's funny because she almost got us killed."

"I know but you heard what the demon said … she's human now. Which means she's helpless and vulnerable. The moment she steps through that door every demon in the world will hunt her down."

"So?" Dean adds with malice.

"So, we're the good guys. We don't throw people into harm's way like that. It would be like pulling the trigger ourselves."

Dean turns around, frustrated that Sam may be right. But how can they allow her to stay after she put them in danger … willingly; after she manipulated them, using them as a means to her end. Not to mention what she did to get herself banished from heaven. There can only be one way.

"Fine" the older Winchester says, facing Sam again. "But she's your beef. She makes a mess you're the one who cleans it up. If she pulls something like this again, I'll kill her. All right?"

"OK" Sam accepts Dean's condition as they go back in the room.

* * *

Raphael and Noria identified themselves as FBI agents to the Braddock couple and explained the reason why they were in their basement. After she goes to check on her daughters, Mrs. Braddock returns to the living room where her husband is attending the guests. "The girls are asleep" she says as she sits down on the couch.

"So James" Noria addresses the man of the house "would you mind telling us what were human remains doing in your basement?"

James looks at his wife and gathers strength to start recounting: "About half a year ago, I was called early in the morning to work. I was pulling double shifts because we needed the money for our second baby's room. It was 5 am when I walked outside and saw next to my porch a man. He looked like he bled to death."

"Why didn't you call the authorities?" Raphael asks.

"Don't get us wrong" James admits "we were so scared, we wanted to. But Emily was having our second child, she was in the 7th month. I didn't want to bother her or our first daughter with police and media and all those crazy stuff."

"So you buried the body in your basement and decided to keep it a secret" Noria deduces.

"We always felt it like a burden" Emily steps in "but we knew we had to go along for the girls' sake."

"Look, James, Emily" Noria says "we understand what you did and why you did it and that's why we're going to close our eyes."

"You won't arrest us?" both of the humans jump ecstatically.

"No, we won't. But you have to understand that every bad decision you make has dire consequences, most of which you probably will never find out. Please, be careful in the future. Don't let your girls suffer from your mistakes."

As the Braddock couple hugs in joy, Noria sneak peeks at her partner who is smiling at the image of the happy family. He is glad to see them like that, worried free, with a fresh start in life. "Thank you" they are gracious towards the two angels who feed on their happiness.

As dawn approaches, the angels exit the Braddock home, walking on the house's front alley that heads to the street. Raphael is contacted by the powers that let him know Denton is alive and well. They managed to stop the spell in the nick of time. Or rather Noria did, according to the archangel's thoughts.

"Very tough case" she confesses. "Well, nothing different than the usual day at the office … wouldn't you think."

"How did you know about this? How did you know about everything?"

"What do you mean?" she asks with a slight tremble in her voice. Raphael is sounding like he suspects something.

"When we were in Welch's cell … it's almost like you were expecting him to tell us about Hawkins, like you knew somehow. And going to the arrest scene, using psychometry, tracking Hawkins's moves all the way here … looking for his bones; it's like you knew the big picture but didn't know how the blank spots all connected to each other."

"I really don't know what you're talking about" Noria lies and looks away.

"Wait … you went to him didn't you? You went to Michael. Especially after I asked you not to, you went to him behind my back."

"Come on Raphael, you have to admit it. If it wasn't for him we'd still be stuck on this case now … Denton would have been dead and Hawkins's ghost would have passed on. We would have never found the truth."

"So what, I'm not good enough for you now? You need someone stronger and smarter to work with? Raphael is too slow?"

Noria sighs and drops her head: "Raphael, no, please … don't go there. Don't be like that."

"You know, that's just great. Why don't you just go and ask Castiel to make Michael a board member so you two can work together. Maybe that way he'll be able to satisfy you more then he already did."

Noria, after hearing his last words, sets her view, filled with anger, on the archangel: "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Raphael only now realizes what he just said and covers his face with his palm: "I'm sorry, that didn't come out right."

"Do you think this has been easy for me? You haven't got the slightest idea about how I feel! All I see is Castiel's dead body; all I feel is being stabbed in the back over and over again; and each new stab is much more painful than the last. I lost the closest angel I've ever been to and it hurts so much you can't possibly comprehend how much it's affecting me. So think about that before you start judging me, all right?"

Noria finishes and disappears. Raphael sighs and scratches his head. He makes his way to the sidewalk while staring at the first glimpses of light that announce a sunny day.

* * *

Sam quietly wakes up and witnesses the sun light overwhelming the motel room. Dean is still asleep. Ellen spent the night on a wooden chair, covered by Sam's jacket. Walking on his toes so as not to disturb hi brother, Sam, washes his teeth, gets dressed, puts his shoes on and grabs his wallet. He is going to go buy breakfast. He decides to take Ellen as well so he gives her a gentle nudge to wake her up.

The two drive to a local diner near their motel. On the way, they don't utter a single word to each other. Sam pays attention to the road while Ellen looks at the passing trees. When they arrive to their destination, the Winchester turns the engine off and suddenly stops, watching the windscreen deadpan. Ellen wonders on what he is waiting for.

"I brought you with me here" Sam explains without looking at her "because I needed to make a few things clear. That whole thing with _helping me buy breakfast_ was an excuse for my brother, cause I'm sure he wouldn't have liked this …"

"Sam if you want me to go I'll …"

He points his view to her and cuts her off: "I'm going to do the talking here OK? You have yet to earn that right."

Ellen looks down with guilt on her face. Sam continues: "Be grateful that I managed to convince Dean to let you stay with us. Why? Maybe it's because I can relate. I've been where you are now, you know … when I screwed everything up. You feel like the entire world is falling on you."

Sam's words plunge like a knife into her heart, making tears to flood her eyes. The Winchester goes on: "I know it's hard to be you right now and I wouldn't wish it upon anyone. Making it up? I don't think that's possible. There's no going back … there's just the open road your lies have chosen and you have nothing else to do besides keep walking."

Sam pauses for a second to clear his throat. After he turns to the windshield again, he finishes: "As long as you stay with us you will listen to everything I say. When I say stay put, you stay put. When I shut you up, you better damn make sure there's a zipper on your lips. If you disobey, I'll personally hand you to the demons. Do I make myself clear?"

Ellen frightfully nods. "Good" Sam says. "Let's get some food." They get out of the Impala and enter the diner.

* * *

Selaphiel enters Castiel's office to deliver his report on the Jerryel-Milania situation. The general stands in the middle of the room and stares at its walls.

"Here's that report you asked" the archangel says, placing the file on the desk. Castiel doesn't even pay attention to him. Selaphiel realizes that now he can talk with him without any interruptions or interferences. "So how are you" he starts.

Cas gazes at him confused. The board member continues: "I know it's a stupid question to ask but … I don't know. I get the feeling that you weren't talking about Milania back when you were yelling at her."

"I think I'm failing Selaphiel" Cas confesses.

"Failing at what?"

"At trying to teach the angels a better way. Just when I thought it was going well, it all falls apart. It doesn't matter if it's Vasaiel, Rorovel, Milania or … Ellen, they're never going to learn because it's impossible."

"Well what did you expect Castiel? That they were going to take only the good side in humanity and discard the bad? No one's perfect, each and every one of us have own inner demons. There will always be wrong choices. You can't do anything to prevent it."

"Then what's the point of all this" Cas shouts as he demolishes his desk, pushing the papers and the computer down. "Or this" he heads to the bookcases and throws them in every direction. "And this" he kicks down his file cabinets. Selaphiel watches his fit, motionless. "What's the point of everything" hCas finishes as he takes out his katana and violently throws it into the wall.

While Cas breathes heavily, trying to calm down, Selaphiel gently picks up his general's sword. "I don't know" he says as he approaches Castiel and offers the blade. "But what I do know is that there is point … because father brought you back again."

Castiel looks at the katana for a few seconds and grabs its handle. As the archangel leaves, he realizes that above all the lies and all the confusion, the words Selaphiel spoke were a sign of real hope: truth.

ENDING CREDITS

* * *

* * *

**Next episode will air Thursday and it will be a Cas centric episode so don't miss it!**


	52. S03E03 General 1

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Guest starring: Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, Holly Valance (Kestine)

Don't forget to review and thank you for reading my story!

* * *

**

* * *

S03E03: GENERAL**

(1)

Cas enters the conference room, followed by Michael and Adriel. Every chair is occupied except the one at the front of the long table. He takes his place while the other two stand by his side. "Meeting is now in session" he tells everyone.

The general called the meeting to discuss the somewhat negative performances of the Earth garrisons. Recent reports stated a slight increase in human death toll over the past weeks. Displeasure is high because all the incidents leading to the loss of lives could have been avoided. The question is: why weren't they? Or at least that is what Cas asks of himself, feeling thick layers of anger within. To find the answer, he summoned the executive dominions, the ones in charge of the Celestial Detachment on Earth, in a meeting to give them the chance to explain themselves. Present are also, of course, the other members of the board who sit next to their leader.

"Adriel" Cas addresses him, without looking. "Current status of the number of deceases?"

The board member, while spreading with Michael files to everyone sitting at the table, reports: "The current number regarding loss of human lives adds up to 123, worldwide."

"123" Cas roars. "Will someone please explain how in heavens did that happen. Fires, earthquakes, fire fights, convenience store robberies, car accidents and 4 drowns. And no angel in sight."

"Castiel" the dominion named Marsek intervenes "with all due respect, the garrisons are working in double shifts to cover everything."

"Yeah right" Melie steps in. "Then what were your angels in Teheran doing at that party when the fire burst out?"

"How did you know that? Have you been looking through my reports?"

"Competition's rough! Deal with it."

"Oh don't worry" Iylar tells Marsek "you're not her only victim. I caught her assistant sneaking in my office sometime ago. Don't feel so bad."

Besides Castiel, who looks through some papers, the board members just watch the dominions' quarrel. They could stop it but they're too buried in their own thoughts. Even Michael can't find the clarity to impose order on the general's behalf, replaying Sam's words over and over again: "_you have no right coming here and asking for forgiveness_". Neither one of them is focused enough to fully participate in the meeting.

The dominions take advantage of no one ceasing their argument and continue carelessly.

"Come on Iylar. We all know who's the weakest link around here" the forth dominion, Sekkleth, interferes.

"Oh, that's rich, coming from the angel responsible for the hemisphere with the highest number of deaths."

"You know what?" Melie interrupts them. "You keep doing that. Pretend that everything's fine and swell while I continue to do my job ten times better than you."

"How about you pretend doing what I say" Cas snaps, frowning at them. After his word, the four angels immediately adopt silence. "Cause as far as I'm concerned, all of you screwed up."

The dominions drop their view to the floor, listening to the general's lecture.

"Wake up angels. I'm not running some freak show over here where anyone can do as they please. 123 victims are unacceptable. Start avoiding deaths or be replaced. Dismissed!"

The four get up, gather their files and quietly exit. Cas peeps on one of the papers again before addressing Noria, Raphael and Selaphiel. "I need you down there. Supervise the garrisons and make sure everyone's doing their job. Also it would be advisable if you could continue conducting your own investigations concerning unresolved cases. Might set an example among the soldiers. Meeting adjourned!"

As the three rise from their seats, so does Cas who turns to Adriel and Michael. "Adriel, I want the regular status report over the functions of the Host. Do you think you can bring it to my office when you're done?"

"I'll get right on it" he answers and heads out.

"Michael" he orders the archangel as they walk outside the conference room "I'll be in my office. Cancel my appointment with principalities Loron and Celya. I am not to be disturbed unless urgent circumstances."

"Got it."

And with that, Cas goes to the elevator. Michael looks at him as the lift's doors close, being aware of how affected he is after Ellen's betrayal. It changed him, almost drastically. He's spending a lot of time in his office, getting out only for meetings and acting like a complete robot. No emotions, no feelings, just that blank stare into nothingness. Yes, he may suffer, but the attitude he displayed toward the 4 dominions was harsh and cold, completely different to the one he had when he became general. If his wounds won't heal, Michael fears that his authority may become susceptible to the same sorrow he is experiencing. Which can mean only bad news for the angels.

Meanwhile, three angels enter storage hall 3. But first, a brief explanation. Several floors of the Heavenly Host Command Section are designated to function as storage facilities. Inside are a number of large halls which contain big white spheres representing the power cores, the main source of grace for all the angels. They are used to power up the Command Section. Besides the archangels, who have individual abilities, the rest of the celestials utilize these cores to upgrade or downgrade their powers. The spheres are tied together in a complex network, checked upon and controlled by the working powers from this department.

Returning to our story, Pyriam, Brestow and Ianisa enter storage hall 3, closing the door on their way in. They are off duty and Brestow promised the other two that they were going to have some fun.

"We're really not supposed to be here" Ianisa shows concern.

"Relax. I talked to Nek. He has our backs" Brestow reassures them.

"This better be good Brestow" Pyriam warns him. "I was going to spend time in the Fields."

"Trust me" Brwstow says, waving the other two to follow him. "This is going to be so much better."

The three walk down several stairs and reach a rectangular catwalk that surrounds the core. "You're going to love this" Brestow adds and raises his hands in front of the large sphere. He starts enchanting and 3 luminous tentacles come out of the core and go through the angels' bodies. They start to feel a strong sensation overwhelming their body and making them experience different states of euphoria.

"Wow, you were right" Ianisa admits. "This is better."

"So this is what it feels like to be high" Pyriam shows signs of delight too.

"I told you this would be good."

However the tentacles violently exit their bodies, throwing them into the wall. Shortly after, the sphere turns from white to orange and starts releasing burning sparks of light everywhere. A fire begins to devour the hall as the entire building trembles and receives short circuits.

In the same time, Cas, being in the elevator, feels the quake and grabs on to one of the bars. The lights flicker on and off.

Noticing the short circuits, Selaphiel realizes that something is wrong with the power cores. He gets on the lift and proceeds there to investigate. Meanwhile, Pyriam tries to wake Ianisa and Brestow so they can make their way through the rain of fire to the exit alive. The smoke makes it even difficult for them to escape.

Suddenly, the door bursts open and Selaphiel along with the on-duty angels walk in. The archangel sees the three in trouble and decides to go through the flames to help them get out of the hall. Barely reaching them, he grabs Ianisa's arm while urging the male angels to go first. But the fire covers every exit path they have. A large fire ball is launched from the core and heads directly to them. Selaphiel realizes there is only a single way out: teleportation. He tells them to hold on to each other. Right before the fire balls hits them, they disappear, reappearing just outside the hall's door.

"Are you all right" the archangel asks them.

"We're fine" Pyriam says through coughs.

"Good" Selaphiel adds. Meanwhile, the celestials working in this department struggle to extinguish the fire.

OPENING CREDITS

The 220th floor serves as a hospital. The angels here are a special branch of the powers, ready to cure or heal any damage or injury an angel has suffered. Cas walks out the elevator and heads to an examination room where Selaphiel is checked by a doctor. Adriel is already there.

"Are you all right?" the general asks him.

"I'm fine" the archangel tells him. "Can already feel my grace back at 100%."

"What happened" Cas turns to Adriel.

"Power core 3 malfunctioned somehow. The techs have no idea what caused it but they are working on a special firewall to prevent the anomaly from affecting the other cores."

Selaphiel steps in, completing Adriel's idea: "The bad news is that the firewall isn't going to last long. If the techs won't fix the core until then, the anomaly will infect the other cores and we can say bye bye to our power source."

"Adriel, worst case scenario" Cas demands.

"Well you and the archangels would be fine. However, the rest of the angels would suffer heavy loss of power, communications will be down, celestial portals would be disengaged, rendering travel between the sections of heaven inoperable, the Command Section will be left powerless and many more."

"So in other words we're looking at chaos?" the general inquires.

"There's more" Selaphiel addresses Cas. "Until the core is repaired, all its links to the angels who charge their graces from it have been cut to prevent further setbacks."

"How many angels are without their full powers?" Cas asks.

"Approximately … 415" Adriel answers, stammering. Both Selaphiel and Cas are taken aback by the number.

* * *

Chillicote, Ohio. Around 8 am, the sun is shining like it's the last day on Earth. The pleasant, cold wind isn't bothered by the light rays and continues on its journey to reach the Great Lakes. The town is pretty busy in this time of the morning. People hurrying to work, school busses eager to take its passengers to a new day of education while a small ice cream truck patrols the neighborhoods.

Dean, Sam and Ellen are having breakfast in one of the local diners. Sam is enjoying a cheese omelet, Dean gobbles up a massive burger and Ellen is eating a plate of scrambled eggs with bacon. The hunger she is feeling is like anything she'd ever experienced. It made her stomach growl in frightening manners. She knew about it but she never thought it would be this intense. Before reaching the diner, because of being so starved, her hands were shaking and dizziness appeared out of nowhere.

Dean takes a large bite and places the burger on his plate to chew and swallow. He looks at the woman with narrowed eyes. "So Ellen," he breaks the silence "tell me, how does it feel like to be a backstabbing bitch?"

Both her and Sam raise their startled view from their food to the older Winchester. Ellen looks down and tries to ignore him.

Dean goes on: "Must be pretty good cause you seem to be eating those eggs with all the joy in the world."

"Dean" Sam interferes to hold his brother down. Effortless.

"Come on Sam" Dean snaps. "You think I like to share breakfast, out of my money … with someone so heartless, willing to kill their own family just for the pleasure of it."

A strong pain grows inside the woman's stomach, apparently caused by her grief.

"Can we just eat in peace?" Sam pleads his brother.

"Yeah, sure. I'll eat in peace. Oh but wait, suddenly I wake up dead" shouts "with her killing me like she killed Cas."

Ellen remembers how Castiel died and feels the stomach pain reaching a pinnacle. She gets up and runs towards the toilet.

"Damn it Dean" Sam curses, getting up and following her. The older Winchester grabs his burger but puts it back down, having lost his appetite.

Ellen goes inside a toilet cubicle, pulls the top and throws up. Outside the woman's room, Sam knocks: "Ellen, are you all right? Ellen?"

She doesn't mind him and falls on her knees, starting to cry. Sam keeps knocking and calling out for her. After several minutes, she walks out and says that she is fine. Despite hiding her eyes from him, Sam can clearly see the red around them, a sign of weep.

* * *

* * *

**Next chapter, Monday!**


	53. S03E03 General 2

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Don't forget to review and thank you for reading my story!

* * *

(2)

The fire in storage hall 3 has been successfully extinguished. However the core continues to be unstable so the technicians have built a force field to contain the flammable sparks. Meanwhile, Cas has ordered Emergency Code 5, which compels the angels who lack their full power to act with extreme caution during the time of repair. He then goes to Hain's office, the principality in charge with the Power Storage Department, to question Brestow, Pyriam and Ianisa. Selaphiel told him he found them there, determining him to suspect that they might know something about the malfunction.

Alone in the room, the three appear as waiting the end of the world.

"We are in so big trouble" Ianisa says.

"What do you mean we?" Pyriam snaps. "He's the one who tampered with the core" points to Brestow.

"Oh no" Brestow fights back. "You were there too. We're all in this whether you like it or not. You think they're going to rule you out just because you say so?"

"I didn't want this. I don't want to be banished" Ianisa starts crying.

"We're all going to be banished now, thanks to him" Pyriam accuses.

"Hey, you chose to come on your own. No one forced you to. If you didn't want to you should have just refused."

"I'm going to kill you" Pyriam lunges at Brestow but he stops when the door opens. Cas, Selaphiel, Adriel and Hain walk in. The principality places himself at his desk while the general and the board members stand in front of the other three.

"Selaphiel told me you were already there when the malfunction occurred," Cas questions them "do you know what happened to the core?"

"No" Pyriam answers after a short silence.

"The register says that you were off duty" Selaphiel intervenes. "What were you doing there in the first place?"

The three look into each other's eyes as if agreeing altogether to cook up a fake story. Brestow goes first: "We came here because I had to … pick up a few things from my cubicle."

Ianisa continues: "We heard noises from storage hall 3 and we decided to check it out. We found the core shining abnormally."

Brestow finishes: "When we approached to give it a closer inspection, the core went orange and started spitting fireballs. You know the rest."

"So, in other words, you have no idea what caused the malfunction" Cas repeats the obvious.

"No" all three answer at the same time.

The general turns to Hain: "What do the techs report?"

"Unfortunately they can't fix the core unless they know what broke it. It's like a human disease: you don't know how to cure it if you don't know what caused it."

"ETA on the firewall collapse" Cas inquires.

"Approximately 10 Earth hours" Hain answers. "If the core is not fixed until then, we're going to have our plates full."

Brestow, Pyriam and Ianisa look at each other terrified.

"All right. Adriel" Cas steps in "set a wide chronometer. I want every angel to be aware on how much time is left. Also I want you to personally overlook and assure that this whole ordeal goes without incident on Earth … any kind of incident. Selaphiel, supervise the repairs … use all resources and give me status updates every half an hour. Keep all the angels working here safe should the force field come off."

The two board members leave. "Hain" Cas addresses the principality.

"Have all tech angels work on core 3?" he correctly guesses. "Way ahead of you."

After exiting Hain's office, Castiel heads to the core to look at it one more time. The now orange sphere frequently lets out sparks that violently smash against the transparent force field. Technicians roam the catwalks, trying to find a solution.

* * *

Cas steps out of the elevator into the small hallway that leads to his office. To his surprise, he finds Raphael and Noria right outside, arguing.

"What is the meaning of this?" the general interrupts them.

The two stop and take deep breaths to calm down. Noria begins: "The malfunction of the core has disrupted communications between the garrisons of the north region of South America. Now Raphael and I have devised an alternative solution for an improvised telepathic system that should work until core 3 is repaired."

"So what's the problem" Cas is curious.

"It would take about a day" she continues "to link all the garrisons together to this system. However, with Michael's help, we could have it up and running in about 3 Earth minutes … maybe even one."

"We don't know that for sure" the archangel contradicts her.

"That region is highly unstable and we can't afford anymore loss of human lives. You have my permission to enlist Michael's help" Cas tells them.

"We don't need his help" Raphael brutally interferes. "Noria and I can handle ourselves just fine."

"It would take too long" Noria supports her idea. "With Michael's powerful abilities, it would be faster and we might save some extra lives in the process."

"You're wrong" the archangel disagrees.

"No, she's not. It's quite cut-and-dried actually" Castiel says to Raphael. "What I don't understand is why are you refusing it in this manner."

Noria answers in his place: "Because his anger with his older brother is clouding his judgment. Makes him totally unreasonable."

Raphael throws an annoyed glance at his partner. Castiel addresses Raphael in a commanding tone: "Take Michael."

"No."

Raphael's uncooperativeness infuriates Cas. He approaches the board member: "Excuse me? I don't think the humans or the angels in that region have time for your personal feelings. This is not a debate. Get Michael … that's an order!"

The archangel stares displeased in his leader's eyes and after accepting, he leaves. Noria, on the other hand is frozen, shocked by Cas's cold attitude. "Castiel honey, are you all right?" she asks him with a worried expression.

Grabbing the door knob of his office door, Cas rhetorically inquires: "Don't you have work to do?" She gazes at him with sadness and heads to the elevator.

Cas enters his office. But he sees that on his desk are sitting one over the other, a beautiful pair of legs covered in black pantyhose. They belong to a blond haired woman with stunning brown eyes and incredibly gorgeous face characteristics, wearing a black dress and skirt with high heeled shoes. Lying on the desk chair, she smiles upon noticing the general's entering the room.

"Kestine" Cas says while closing the door. "Why am I not surprised that I didn't know you were here?"

Kestine is a regular dominion but is also in charge with the Angelic Union Department. She sets her eyes on Cas and studies him from top to bottom: "Wow, Castiel. I guess a personal visit to the general's office is really worth it … even if unannounced."

"Well you better make it short because I am very busy" he firmly states while approaching the desk. Kestine gets up in order to allow him to sit. After he places himself on the chair, she adds: "Well you know what they say: all work and no play makes for a really bad day."

Kestine reaches the center of the room and admires it. "This place is amazing. It's huge, sophisticated. I mean to me it screams: general…" she walks her hand on the desk "…power, complete control over everything…"

Cas boringly listens to her as she approaches him. She places her hands on the chair handles, leaving only a few inches between her and Cas. "So much responsibility" she softly says "in the hands of one angel." She fixes up his trench coat, "one incredibly, handsome, good looking…" She stops, focusing on his lips.

"Why are you here Kestine?" he abruptly inquires, ruining her tender moment.

She sighs. "Straight to busyness … I like that." She heads to a small table where a bottle and a few glasses lie. She fills one and confesses the reason of her visit: "I … talked to several leaders from the garrisons affected by the falling of core 3. They are somewhat displeased that you haven't called emergency withdrawal during the time of repairs. I'm here, on their behalf, to discover the motives on why haven't you saw to that."

"We still need them down there."

"Yes but don't you think that without their full powers, they're exposed to much greater threats? In case you forgot, the demons are still trying to kill us and I think your former girlfriend proved how sneaky and dangerous they are. You know it's…"

Ellen's mentioning angers Castiel. "Enough" he roars. "I said no. Those angels will remain there and continue their day to day operations which are very important. I will not call emergency withdrawal! Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good. This discussion is over. Dismissed" Cas orders as he begins to type on the keyboard.

"As you wish, General" Kestine complies and leaves. In her mind, this is not over.

* * *

**Next chapter, Thursday!**


	54. S03E03 General 3

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Please, please, pls review, review, review! I'm starting to think that my story is becoming boring and doesn't please you like it's supposed to.

* * *

(3)

Cas calls Selaphiel, Adriel and Michael in a new meeting in the conference room to hear the latest news. ETA until the firewall goes down reaches 6 hours.

"So Kestine paid you a visit" Selaphiel says, chuckling "must have been interesting."

"Very" Cas completes. "She had the audacity to tell me that I should call for emergency withdrawal, criticizing that I'm blind to the entire situation."

"Sounds like the Union isn't too appreciative of our actions" Adriel states.

"Right now I couldn't give a bigger crap about the Union's desires" Cas confesses, shocking everyone in the room. "What's the status on the core?"

"Still no progress on the repairs" the fire archangel reports. "We got six hours left."

"What about Earth? Is the improvised communication system Michael installed working?"

"100 %" Michael answers. "It's pretty primitive but it's the best option we have right now."

"Any incidents so far?" the general demands to know.

"Not yet but Raphael and Noria report that the garrisons are getting quite uneasy about the whole thing" Adriel responds.

"I understand. Tell them to try and maintain calm as long as possible."

"All right" Adriel agrees.

"Michael, if there's any way you can, I want you to help Selaphiel and the techs. Your vast knowledge might prove useful in finding a solution."

Michael nods.

"All of you have your orders. Carry them out with caution. The entire future of the Host is depending on us."

The three get up and leave in a fast pace. Cas is left alone in the room. He stares out the window, watching the clouds as they move by. Once, they had a calming effect on him. Now the only thing they do is make him realize he's wasting time.

Just then, he hears a fainting voice, calling for his name. It was definitely human, male and very angry. Cas knows it can be only one person: Dean. However, he can't go to him. He's too busy to lend a hand in one of the human's petty cases. But the Winchester's voice is demanding, as if summoning him for something urgent. Maybe he should find him.

"Come on Cas" Dean yells while driving alone. The general appears in the right seat, looking at the open road. "Ah, there he is … finally deciding to show up" the Winchester mocks.

"What's wrong" the angel wastes no time.

"I'll tell you what's friggin wrong. Your ex. I want her away from me and Sam, you got it?"

"Dean, do understand she is not a part of the Host anymore. Her fate doesn't concern us."

"Oh that is so rich after she practically killed you. She's too dangerous. Can't you just snap your fingers and abracadabra her away or something?"

"Right, because whenever you ask me something, I have to help you immediately. I dealt with her Dean. If you have a problem with her, handle it yourself."

"What happened to you man? You used to be like a human once. Now it's like you changed back to your dick-self."

Cas takes a deep look into Dean's eyes which sends shivers through all over the man's body, making the Winchester to wonder if they still can call themselves friends. Dean doubts it. Partially, he was right. Cas apparently, acts like he was before rebelling. But there's something more … colder, coming from within. Dean can't quite put his finger on it.

Suddenly, Cas hears Adriel's call: _Zod I rey do, no quo, abera_… "I have to go" he tells the human.

"Wait a minute! Don't you go vanishing on me …"

"I have important matters to attend to. And like it or not, they don't concern you. So just shut up and work out your issues on your own."

Cas disappears, leaving a shocked Dean. "Just great" he adds while accelerating the Impala.

* * *

Castiel walks in his office and realizes all his board members, with Michael, are there. Raphael and Noria are present in the room via a hologram. "What happened" he asks confused.

"There's been an attack" Adriel slowly explains. "Several angels affected by the core were ambushed by demons. There were 3 casualties: Mefiel, Bakhatiel and Ghran."

"What? Where in heaven's name were you" the general addresses Noria and Raphael.

"Busy … somewhere else" Noria answers, touched by her leader's angered gesticulations. "When we got there … it was too late."

Castiel puts his hands on his head and sighs deeply. "Just, see to damage control" he orders.

"We didn't know Castiel…" Raphael tries to defend but is quickly cut off by the general.

"I really don't want to hear it Raphael … especially from you!" Cas turns to Selaphiel: "Any progress on the repairs?"

"No" the archangel reluctantly answers.

"No?" Cas madly repeats. "Nothing at all" shouts at everyone. "Why am I hearing only excuses? What is wrong with you? We're the children of God and we can't fix one stupid malfunction? Answer me!"

"Hey we're doing the best we can" Selaphiel intervenes.

"Well apparently it's not good enough. Do you know what this can do to us? The others are going to think that we can't handle this and we'll wake up with a riot on our hands faster than we can blink. We have 5 hours left. Get back out there and start showing me some improvements. Dismissed!"

As Raphael and Noria's holograms disappear so do the rest of the angels depart Cas's office. Passing near him, Selaphiel wishes to say something but time is pressing all of them and they can talk after this crisis is over. Right after remaining alone, Cas is disturbed by the telephone ring. He answers.

"What … Kestine I don't have time for this right now … ok how about this scenario: I'm the general and you have to do what I say!" And after saying that, Cas grabs the telephone and violently smashes it into the wall.

* * *

As explained before, the angels use the cores to empower themselves, not having individual abilities like the archangels or Castiel. After God left heaven, regular celestials discovered some of their powers were missing. As if the Almighty's presence completed them somehow, and with him gone, their power levels dropped significantly. Just like the demon-human hybrid's powers increase when Lucifer walks the Earth, so do the angel's abilities when their father is in heaven. Noticing this problem, Michael had to turn to heaven's inexhaustible energies and create special transformers, the cores, to empower his troops and to possess a satisfactory control over his native world.

4 hours left until the firewall collapses. Selaphiel and Kestine walk side by side. The archangel is clearly bothered by her but tries to show respect and be polite: "Kestine, please, I have work to do."

"That's just it. He's having you work round the clock. Don't you think this is getting out of hand?"

While the two have this passive conversation, Cas, in his office, grabs a liquor bottle and fills one of the glasses.

"You don't know what you're talking about Kestine" Selaphiel adds. "I don't know either."

The woman angel steps in front of him. "We have to face the fact that Castiel is in way over his head. He screwed up, he knows it and he's gotten all of you on this non-stop charade just so he can fix his mistakes."

After finishing the first round, Cas drinks another one.

"The truth is" Kestine continues "that this kind of mistakes can't be fixed. We both know that the angels who died down there, they're not coming back."

"What exactly are you saying?" Selaphiel asks with annoyance.

Cas decides to drink directly from the bottle. He empties it and reaches for another.

"I'm saying" back to Kestine "that he's proving himself more and more unfit for command. He's irrational, irresponsible and careless. He has personal feelings that cloud his judgment and cause him to make rash and erratic decisions. If he keeps this up, we might have another anarchy period on our hands. We have to do something about him and…"

Selaphiel, tired of her complaints, interrupts: "That is enough. I'll have you know that that is your general you're relating to. And as board member, you will refer to him in front of me with more respect, do you understand?"

"Yes Selaphiel" she says resigned.

"Good. Now we all have work to do and we'll get nothing done if we get together and whine about it all the time. Excuse me."

And with that, the archangel walks away.

* * *

3 hours left. Selaphiel sticks his head in the small opening to get a visual of the room before knocking three times. Castiel lifts his view from the desk to see who it is.

The image frightens Selaphiel to his inner core. Cas seems to have been drinking, which explains all the empty bottles on the desk. How could he do this, in a middle of a crisis? Has he grown that irresponsible? Could Kestine have been right about him all along? Is his depression over what happened with Ellen affecting his judgment so hard that he can't find the focus to lead anymore?

"What is this?" the archangel demands to know. Cas remains quiet.

Selaphiel asks again, shouting: "What in heaven's name is this? What do you think you're doing? This is how it's going to be from now on?"

The general can barely look in his eyes, unsure of what to respond.

"Oh sure" the archangel is ironic "let's get drunk. That way will solve all our problems and make all the worries go away. Is that how you plan to command now?"

"I don't know what the hell do you want from me" Cas shouts back.

Their heated discussion is interrupted by the phone. Cas answers: "What?" He puts the receiver down and heads to exit the room.

"What's going on?" Selaphiel is curious.

"The firewall's been breached" the general answers as they leave in a hurry.

* * *

**Next chapter Monday!  
**


	55. S03E03 General 4

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

This is the conclusion chapter of episode 3. To whoever still reading this story, thank you and please leave a review. It would mean a lot and it would keep my convinced to continue this story. I want to keep writting on this story. I've worked so hard at it. It's the longest and most complex thing I've ever written so far in my life. So please. Just leave a small hint that you're still enjoying this story. Thanks.

* * *

(4)

The technicians in the core room are struggling to keep the anomaly from infesting the entire network now that the firewall has been breached. Fortunately for them, Michael, who is already there, steps in and warns them to back off. He lifts his arm in front of the sphere and focuses. After this action, one of the techs, looking at a monitor, reports that whatever the archangel is doing is working. The anomaly is contained and the core network is safe. Meanwhile, Cas and Selaphiel arrive at the scene.

"I don't know how long I can hold this" Michael tells everyone, clearly showing signs of intense effort. "Better find a way to fix this damn thing soon."

God's absence limits not only the angels' powers but also their use in heaven as well. In their native world, the celestials can use only a fraction of their full abilities, and long term utilization causes negative effects. These are dizziness, nausea, loss of senses, painful migraines, fever and worst case scenario, falling unconscious. These effects are temporary but if the angel or even archangel is not strong enough to fight them, it might die in the remission period. That is why Michael finds it so draining to contain the anomaly.

In the mean time, Brestow pushes Ianisa in one of the offices of the floor. The angel woman displays fear and panic on her vessel's face while Brestow feels great anger. "What are you nuts?" the later asks.

"Brestow please. The firewall has collapsed. We can't go on with this. We have to tell them … "

"Hey, I am not spending the rest of eternity in hell do you hear me?" Brestow roars.

"Don't you see that this is wrong? 3 of our brothers are dead because of what we did. I'm putting a stop to this madness whether you like it or not."

Ianisa walks past him, heading to the door. In a split of a second, Brestow makes his mind up, grabs her and throws her away from the exit, preventing her from leaving. The impact hurts her arm.

"I'm not going to let you ruin everything I worked for" he says with wide opened eyes. He approaches her and begins to strangle her. Ianisa tries to fight but his grip is too tight. As a last resort, she starts screaming for help. Brestow strikes her with his palm to silence her.

Cas, makes his way to the elevator. His mind is overwhelmed with worries, thinking that he might never solve this crisis which could bring chaos back. If that happens, everything he sacrificed, everything he went through and everything he done, his entire mission to better the angels will have been in vain. Maybe he's not the right angel for this job like he thought he was. If heaven is so close to falling during such usual problems, maybe his leadership is making things worse and he should just step down and let someone else, more competent to be general.

Suddenly, he hears bumps and other loud noises coming from behind a door. Curios, he decides to investigate. He finds Brestow and Ianisa. At the general's sight, he freezes, unaware of what to do.

"What's going on here" Cas asks. To his shock, he finds himself shoved on the floor by Brestow who then starts running. To stop him, Cas pulls out his katana and slowly unsheathes it, producing the hurtful sharp sound. The action has its intended effect. Brestow falls on the ground, holding his ears and screaming in pain.

* * *

To conclude our introduction concerning the ways on how the angels use their powers, we will refer to the positive aspects. Although the angels have limited access over their abilities in heaven, they have no problem when teleporting or communicating a telepathic message to Earth. In the Elysian Fields, they are able to create whatever landscape, place or scenery their imagination can think of. This is the only section of heaven the angels don't need a portal to reach. To get to other sections, like the Celestial Palace, they need dimensional portals powered up by the power cores. And finally, they use the cores to create small pocket sections which posses the same physical features of the material universe, allowing them to normally use their powers. Cas and Selaphiel battled on such a section for the position of general.

Returning to the Command Section, the three culprits responsible for the malfunction of the core sit on the chairs of the conference room. Also present are Cas, Selaphiel, Adriel and Kestine. The lower ranked angels keep their heads down, unable to face everybody's looks.

"I've talked to Michael and the techs" Adriel reports. "Now that they know what caused the malfunction in the first place they say they'll have the core operational again in no time. The spell they did" hints to the three "was pretty risky to begin with. They're lucky it didn't cause more damage."

The general scrutinizes the three angels thoroughly. He can easily tell how afraid they are from their scared stares and shaking hands. Taking a few steps near them, he admonishes them:

"What you three did is unforgivable. You tampered with one of the power cores and lied about it, allowing a major crisis to develop. Three of our brothers are dead because of what you did. I should throw you in court and have you banished from heaven forever."

Cas stops and looks at Selaphiel, remembering their interrupted conversation after he got drunk. It reminds him of the wrong path his leadership's taking and forces him to confront it.

"But I'm not going to" Cas continues. "You've hidden the truth because somewhere along the lines, you lost your trust in me and started to fear me. But I'm not going to punish you … I am not a tyrant. What I'm going to do is forgive you. Because I trust you. I trust that you've learned much from this experience and will make the right choice in the future."

"Thank you Castiel" Ianisa declares with sobs. "Thank you very much!"

"It's what father would have wanted: forgive our mistakes. Dismissed."

The three angels exit the conference room, followed by Adriel who says that he has to check the progress of the core repairs.

"I have to say I'm impressed" Kestine confesses with an exulting tone. "I did not see this coming."

"Like I said before, I am not a tyrant. If I can't build a trusting relationship with my family than I don't deserve at all to lead it."

"And here I thought you were going to lock them up and throw away the key. Nice job" Kestine congratulates him as she turns to the exit. She looks again at Cas, saying: "I'm still going to keep an eye on you. Ta ta."

Selaphiel watches her leave, admiring her appearance with raised eyebrows: "Oh yeah." Cas approaches the large window and observes the movement of the clouds. Again, they do not bring him the comfort he is expecting.

"Rough crisis huh" Selaphiel tries to engage in conversation as he joins his leader. "But then again it's just a usual day at the office."

"I can't do it anymore Selaphiel" Cas abruptly changes the subject.

"What?"

"I can't go on like this. I almost lost it today … I was irresponsible and put the entire Host at risk. I don't think I'm fit to lead anymore so maybe … maybe I should just step down before I do more harm."

"Must be so hard … being a general" the archangel saddens. "Having to make difficult decisions every day, carrying the weight of both heaven and Earth, of the entire universe on your shoulders, struggling to find that crucial answer that may or may not be the right one, knowing that trillions of lives depend on you … that … that is a tremendous responsibility no ordinary being can handle."

Recognizing his duties in all of Selaphiel's sayings, Cas deepens in sorrow, thinking he will ultimately fail them all.

"Back in your office" the board member goes on "you asked me what I want from you. I'm glad I didn't get to answer then because I would have totally messed it up. But now that I had more time, I thought of an appropriate answer."

Cas, curious, turns his view to the archangel.

"You're suffering Castiel. What Ellen did, it had an impact on everyone … but I think it affected you the most. You're hurt, you're angry and confused. It's only natural meeting difficulties in focusing doing your job. You're the perfect one to be our general, there's no one else. I am sure of it. But you have to realize that wounds do heal. Yes, it takes time but after they're closed up, the only thing remaining are barely noticeable scars. You have to move on or else you'll be trapped in this depressive state forever. THAT is what I want from you."

"I don't know if I can" Cas admits, trying to hold his tears. "All I can think about is her. And it hurts so much I just want to run away and forget about everything."

"Do you know who I am?" Selaphiel firmly asks. "I am your brother and I'm here for you no matter what. Let me, let all of us help you get past this. We're a family remember?"

And with that, Selaphiel hugs Cas, the two remaining like this for some time. The general looks outside the window again as he slowly closes his eyes, finally finding a small amount of comfort and peace in his brother's embrace.

Meanwhile, another pair of eyes stares from a window at the night sky somewhere on Earth. Ellen, unable to sleep, quietly watches the nocturnal scenery from the motel room Sam and Dean share with her. She is thinking about her previous life as an angel, misses all of her siblings, especially Cas. But she remembers what she did and every insult, mockery and hateful look she received afterwards. All of a sudden, she can't bear it anymore as she decides to try and sleep again.

Selaphiel realizes that it falls upon him to look after Cas and make sure that he gets over this dark phase of his life. After all, Cas too helped him overcome his inner demons. It's his duty as a brother to return the favor.

Barely arriving from Earth, Raphael and Noria go into their offices without addressing one word to each other. They still haven't worked things out. Despite of being aware that it's ruining their beautiful partnership, they chose to go on this way, blinded by their personal grief.

Since the motel room has only 2 beds, the Winchesters made Ellen sleep on an uncomfortable wooden chair. Well, it was mostly Dean's idea to which Sam couldn't have any arguments against. She covers herself with a small blanket and gives another shoot at sleeping. But she can't. Her memories overwhelm her. She bursts into tears …

ENDING CREDITS

* * *

**Sorry for not updating yesterday (site error correction and all.) Next chapter will be Thursday (I hope)**


	56. S03E04 Dogs of War 1

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Sorry for not uploading yesterday ... was kind of busy. So this is the first chapter of episode 4. Not much special can be said about this episode than the fact that it shows how some of the characters progress in their life after the shock from previous episodes. You can call it a"transition" episode. Don't forget to review and thank you for reading my story.

* * *

**S03E04: DOGS OF WAR**

(1)

Stacey is walking home from the party she left. It is pretty late and tomorrow she has to go to work so she couldn't afford to waste anymore time. If only her car hadn't broken down she would've reached home faster. But to her dislike, she has to walk to her house in the middle of the night.

A few more streets and she'll be enjoying the comfort of her bed and pillows. Maybe she can watch the video her brother sent her yesterday. Or enjoy a warm glass of milk and some cookies before going to bed. That always helps when she's trying to fall asleep.

As she wonders about the day of tomorrow, several stray dogs appear in front of her, blocking her path. Stacey freezes at how many canines approach her. All of a sudden, the animals start growling and barking, surrounding her and biting her coat. The woman screams and tries to run but finds that she's unable to do so, petrified by fear. The dogs continue their assault as one of them sinks its teeth into her sleeve.

A little further from this scene, a flying silhouette comes down from the sky and rapidly heads to an unknown destination.

Stacey twists and turns trying to defend herself. The vicious dogs however, display a great ferocity while cornering her and preparing to move in for the finish. Just when the woman thinks she's a goner for sure, she hears a strange sound, like the flapping of big wings. She sees a man, dressed in a beige trenchcoat.

At his sight, the dogs stop and turn their attention to him. Light starts coming out of his eyes, at which the animals flee terrified. He then looks at Stacey who is shaking uncontrollably. "It's going to be OK" he assures her. Seeing that she's in shock, he offers to walk her home. She accepts.

Reaching her house, she pulls out the keys to unlock the door but she can't because of the jittering. Cas, helps her. After she gets inside, he again tells her that she will be fine. Before closing the door, Stacey lets out a small _thank you_.

Cas, turning to the street, notices Selaphiel. "What was that about?" the archangel asks.

"She was attacked by a pack of dogs."

"Oh … must have been pretty rough."

"It was. She's a bit shaken up but she'll be all right. Look, Selaphiel, I don't know if this is such a good idea."

"Nonsense. Working on cases is the best way to get over you depressive state. You'll see."

"I was already working in heaven."

"No, what you were doing in heaven was sitting in your office all the time and brooding. Not exactly healing the wounds if you know what I mean. This way you get out, meet new people, and feel like you're making a difference … just trust me, all right?"

Cas only nods as a reply. He knows that Selaphiel is right in a way, but he's still haunted by Ellen's memory; getting out of his office and working on cases makes it even more difficult to deal with his pain. It's like painting the same wall over and over again with different colors. Each time a new color covers the old one, the appearance of the wall looks more and more chaotic. That is what Cas feels about Selaphiel's idea. Nevertheless, the least he can do is give it a try and that is why he decided to accept it.

While thinking all of these, Cas remembers something that he thought to be odd. Selaphiel asks what is wrong.

"I think I felt something strange coming from those dogs."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. But it was definitely supernatural."

"Let's go take a look."

The two angels have no problem locating the dogs. As they activate their senses, they feel a sort of mystical energy coming from the canines.

"Survey says: spell" Selaphiel deduces. Both he and Cas remain shocked. Why would anyone want to put a spell on a pack of dogs?

OPENING CREDITS

Dean parks the Impala and turns off the headlights. He and Sam get out of the car and open the trunk, arming themselves with different weapons. Ellen, in the back seat, watches them. The brothers, not having found a suitable place to leave her, brought her along on this new case they're working on. After the Winchester finish, they close the trunk and prepare their shotguns. Before leaving, Sam tells the woman: "You stay right here and try to be quiet. We'll be back soon."

Ellen obeys through a nod. The two men leave, their bodies' shape disappearing into the dark woods. Now that she's alone, memories take over her mind again. Not from the moment Cas died, but way before, when they were happy together. Before all the insanity occurred, when she had a family, best friends and a respected position in heaven's chain of command. When she walked the corridors of the Command Section and every angel would friendly greet her, when she would spend time with Noria, talking and laughing. But most of all, when she was offered the biggest gift of all: love. Real, true and pure love. Castiel's love.

But she didn't know how to keep it. She lost everything. Why? Why did this have to happen to her? Why Alice had to find out about her and Alzar, her long, unaccomplished love and use it to destroy heaven? Why did fate force her into ruining her own life? It doesn't matter now … it's too late. What's done is done and the past can't be changed. All she has left is this human life. A more severe punishment than death itself because she has to live everyday with what she's done. All she has left is angst.

After a while, Ellen starts worrying that the brothers haven't returned yet. What if something happened to them? Or they're in trouble and need help? Sam told her to stay in the car but she can't anymore. She wouldn't be able to live with herself knowing that they died when she could have saved them. So, with the risk of disobedience, she gets out of the car and follows the boys trail.

She arrives in front of a house. She can tell someone is inside from the lights. Also, she hears voices, one of them belonging to Dean. Ellen stealthily approaches one of the windows and, keeping her head down, takes a peep inside. She sees the brothers talking to a group of people. Nothing wrong with this picture until she notices that the group displays vampire fangs and throw hateful expressions at the Winchesters. They're going to be attacked. She must intervene.

Ellen jumps through the window and starts attacking the vampires.

"You tricked us" one of the vamps roars at Dean. "This is a trap. Kill them."

The other vampires lunge at the brothers. However, Sam and Dean quickly draw their machetes and defend themselves. Meanwhile, Ellen takes on 3 vampires with no problem. Her angelic memory may have been reduced but she still remembers combat, performing flips and delivering spectacular kicks.

One of the vampires puts Dean on the ground and immobilizes him, getting ready for the bite. Sam is kept busy by two other vamps and is unable to get to his brother. Ellen, who sends an opponent through a wall, sees the danger the older Winchester is in. She takes his machete and chops off the vampire's head. Dean, now free, goes to help Sam.

The vamps are too strong so they have to run. "To the car" Dean shouts as Ellen covers their escape with an amazing roundhouse kick that sends three adversaries on the ground. They quickly get up and chase the runaways. Dean, Sam and Ellen barely reach the Impala. As soon as everyone is inside, Dean steps on it, leaving the pursuers far behind.

After they drive enough miles and are sure they're not followed, Dean pulls over. He gets out. Sam keeps asking what he is doing. The older brother violently grabs Ellen and throws her out of the car. Then, he draws his 45 Colt and points it to her.

"Dean, no!" Sam jumps from his seat.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot your ass right here and now" Dean angrily states.

Ellen is both scared and confused, not understanding what she has done wrong.

"You were supposed to stay in the car. Didn't Sam tell you that? DIDN'T HE?"

"Dean, put the gun away" Sam tries to soften his brother's rage. However, Dean ignores him.

"Answer me" Dean yells, putting the gun to the woman's forehead.

"Yes, he did" she says starting to cry.

"Then why the hell did you have to come there and ruin a perfectly good deal we were making with that nest of fangs to keep them away from people? Huh? You almost got us killed!"

"I'm sorry" she adds through intense sobs. "I'm so sorry…"

Sam watches his brother, hoping his anger won't force him to make a big mistake. After a few seconds, Dean removes the weapon from Ellen's face. "The next time you screw up like this," he warns her "I WILL put a bullet through your head. You can count on it."

As Dean gets in the car, Sam helps Ellen in the back seat. Her tears make him feel sorry for her. She didn't know about their case but she had the best of intentions. After all, she did save Dean's life. Whatever she did in heaven, the punishment she's enduring is way unfit. No one deserves this much suffering. And now that she's human, she could turn mentally unstable any day. Sam knows what's it like after messing things up really bad. But he had family, he had Dean and Booby who never gave up on him. Ellen has no one and that's a fate much worse than hell itself.

* * *

**Next chapter, Monday, I hope :(  
**


	57. S03E04 Dogs of War 2

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Srry, forgot to upload yesterday! Pls REVIEW!

* * *

(2)

Morning after. Cas is standing on a rooftop, watching the motion of the streets below. All those cars just moving along with no problems or worries. The people driving them have no clue about the battle between good vs. evil, or demons or armageddons. They just think about work, family and leading a normal, trouble free life. He wishes he could be one of them. That way he can get rid of all the pain and suffering.

His meditations are interrupted by Selaphiel's arrival. "Find anything?" Cas asks.

"Not quite. I took one of the dogs to the powers to be analyzed. Figured they could find more about the spell. Also I got the garrison to perform a sweep of the entire city for anymore charmed dogs. They found nothing."

"What do you propose we do" Cas tries to determine the archangel to plan their next move. He can't focus properly on the case.

"Well I say we go check out the local shelter and see if they know of any other attacks like this."

Said and done. The two angels quickly teleport to the nearest animal shelter and pose as detectives.

"Well," the manager explains to them "dogs are very territorial and will try to give you a warning sign if they think you're trespassing. Most of the times you end up with just a scare but sometimes, yes, they can attack. It's best to try and avoid them. They're dangerous but they're just mutts."

"We know" Selaphiel says "but have you ever come across attacks by packs?"

"No" the manager answers while stepping behind a counter. "Not in this neighborhood at least. If what you say is true, then those dogs that attacked that woman must have come from another part of the city."

"I'll see if the rest of the employees know something about our canines" Selaphiel tells Cas before heading to talk to the people around.

Left alone with Castiel, the manager, who is by nature gay, decides to approach his guest. "So are you two together" he inquires, referring to Cas and Selaphiel.

Cas, thinking that the man is asking if he and Selaphiel teamed up for this case, responds with a firm yes.

"What's it like" the manager tries to find out about their supposed relationship.

The angel misunderstands the human's question, deducing that he's actually asking about his life. "It's rough. Sometimes I think the pain's too great. At least I'm not alone" he confesses, looking at the archangel. "He is trying hard to help me cope with the pain."

"Really" the manager adds with a grin. "Maybe I can help you cope too. I have another friend … we could do a threesome. What do you say?"

Cas goes along with the discussion believing there's nothing wrong with it. "I really don't want to occupy your spare time. Besides, I have my older brother to look out for me."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun … " the man suddenly stops, choking. "Wait a minute … did you say brother?"

"Yes. He is my older brother."

"Ewww" the man affirms with disgust as Selaphiel approaches.

"No one else knows of any packs." The archangel takes a look at the manager who has a strange stare. "What?" he anxiously asks.

"Nothing. I think I'm going to go hurl."

Exiting the building, the two angels analyze the situation.

"Looks like we've got ourselves quite the mystery" Selaphiel admits.

"And no lead from which to go on" Cas completes. "Maybe we should just let the garrison handle this."

"Oh no! You're not getting off the hook that easily. We're staying on this case!"

"What if another crisis develops in heaven and the angels there need me" the general worries.

"Adriel is there and Michael's helping him. I'm sure they'll handle themselves just fine. Look, you agreed to come work on a case and you're not going to back down now."

Cas adopts silent, convinced by the archangel to remain.

Selaphiel then adds: "What if Stacey was a target?"

"Are you saying the dogs attacked her deliberately, like they were following a command?"

"Maybe she has enemies and one of them is talented enough to get dogs to do his dirty work for him. A witch maybe?"

Selaphiel's suggestion seems pretty plausible. If one of Stacey's enemies is a witch, then putting a spell on a pack of dogs to kill her is the perfect crime because no one would suspect anything. The police would have treated her death just like a usual dog attack. The angels decide to go to her and find out about who would want to kill her.

* * *

Although she made it out from the attack with not even a scratch on, Stacey is still mentally scarred. She hasn't gotten over the initial shock and therefore, she took the day off from work. She barley slept last night thinking over and over what would have happened if the strange man hadn't saved her. Sometimes, in complete silence, she can still hear the barking and the growls, the vicious eyes that were studying her every move and the fast lunges of the animals towards her. These moments of terror haunt her every second.

She hears knocks on her door. Putting the cup of tea down, she heads to answer. It is the same man who rescued her along with another one. "We need to talk" he says as she politely invites them in.

After they enter, she brings them to her living room and asks them if they want something to drink. Selaphiel, feeling the need to taste lemonade again, orders one glass. Cas doesn't want anything. Stacey quickly makes the lemon and water cocktail and delivers it to the archangel who, at the drink's smell, feels his mouth watering up. All of them sitting down, they get to the point.

Cas explains, posing again as a detective, that the dogs were sent to kill her to, much to the woman's shock. "Do you know anyone who might want to do that" Selaphiel asks.

"Oh my God. I can't believe … why … why would anyone want to kill me" she demands to know with a shaky voice.

"That's what we're trying to find out" Selaphiel replies. "Do you have any enemies, persons who are angry with you?"

"Yes but I can't imagine they would want to kill me."

"Right now it doesn't matter whether they would do it or not. Harm's been done and what's important is to find the one responsible asap" the archangel points out.

"Well there is Bruce."

"Who's Bruce?" Cas intervenes.

"My ex boyfriend. I broke up with him several months ago and since then he started acting weird. Calling me on late hours, waiting for me to get off from work and I think he'd broke into my house once."

"Did you do anything?" Selaphiel inquires.

"He came to me drunk one night. I called the police and they took them in their car. He was furious. He threatened me that I'll regret it."

"What's his last name" the archangel asks.

"Morton. Look I don't think he can be capable of this. Bruce is a jerk but he's not a killer. He's not the type."

"We have to look into all possibilities" Selaphiel declares. "In the mean time I suggest you keep your door locked and at the first sign of trouble, immediately call the police."

Stacey looks down, discouraged. "Are you all right" Cas asks.

"I keep thinking that last night was only a nightmare. That I woke up this morning and none of it ever happened. But then I see the marks on my jacket and it makes me replay the scene again and again. I don't know if I'll be able to place one foot outside this house again."

"It's going to be OK" Selaphiel assures, noticing that his general hesitates to say anything. "We'll find the criminal and bring him to justice."

As they walk from Stacey's front door, Cas and Selaphiel proceed to locate Bruce Morton. They do so by accessing his individual empathic parameters, the manner which all angels use to find any living person. This method, however, has its flaws. Well placed enochian hiding sigils jam the person's empathic signals, making him/her untraceable.

* * *

Dean closes the giant metal door, locking Ellen in Bobby's basement cell. The old hunter was pretty surprised when he saw the boys coming in with her. He thought Cas and the angels need their help again but what he really discovered is that he got a new prisoner to watch over.

Sam looks at her through the small barred window, her sad expression making him regret what they're doing to her. As they leave her and go upstairs, Bobby tries to find out what's going on: "All right. I let you put her in there. Mind telling me why?"

"She ruined the deal with the Torak vamps and we need you to keep her here while we go and clean her mess" Dean explains before hurrying to the car.

"What do you mean" Bobby turns to Sam "she ruined the deal? Why is she with you in the first place?"

"She screwed things up in heaven, pretty bad. Cas banished her. She's still the same angel but with no powers … only the memories."

"Then you do realize demons are after her. She's a target. Why haven't you got rid of her?"

Sam tries to answer but only lets out a deep sigh. The older man realizes the reason why she's staying with them.

"I get what you're trying to do son. I do. I know you think you can sympathize with her because you believe you've been in the same place as she is now but be careful. Her presence can bring a lot of dangers. Try to not get caught in the cross fire."

The Winchester nods as he leaves Bobby's porch and gets in the Impala. The later watches them drive away, concerned about their well being now that Ellen is around.

* * *

**Next chapter, Thursday!  
**


	58. S03E04 Dogs of War 3

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Man I do hope I'll get my lazy ass and respect my program of writting 4 episodes in advance from the one being published. Writting an episode has become a daunting task and I don't think I'll be updating according to my usual program if I fall behind this schedule. Anyway, here's part 3 of episode 4. Thanks for reading and don't forget to **REVIEW**!

* * *

(3)

The best advice anyone could give to Bruce Morton is _get a life_. Wasting nights in bars, sleeping at friends and constantly refusing to do something important with his life proves very accurate what type of person he really is. A few weeks ago, he got fired from his job because he got drank all the time and was distracting his co-workers. Stacey figured right away how wrong their relationship was and she put an end to it. Since then, he tried to get back with her until one night, when she called the police on him.

Back to present days, he is where he usually spends the evenings: at a bar. One of his friends loaned him some money and he couldn't pass the opportunity to pour dozens of vodka glasses in his mouth. All seems like a regular evening for him until the moment he goes to the bathroom.

Walking in, he approaches the nearest urinal, unzips and starts peeing. He plays, staggering back and forth while chuckling. All of a sudden the lights flicker on and off. He ignores the event, zipping his pants up and proceeding to wash his hands. The lights stay off for a couple of seconds, making the men's room pitch black. When they turn on again, Bruce notices in the mirror that two men are behind him: Cas and Selaphiel.

"Holly shi…" he is startled as Cas grabs his throat and lifts him up the ground.

"All right Bruce" the archangel begins. "We're going to ask a couple of questions and you're going to answer them. Do you understand?"

"Please, I'll do anything just don't hurt me!"

"Stacey Fidlock, you know her?" Selaphiel performs the questioning.

"Yeah, she was my girlfriend."

"So what, you decided to kill her just because she dumped you?"

"What?"

"Come on admit it! You send those dogs after her because she refused getting back with you."

"Dogs? I don't know what you're talking about."

Cas tightens the grip over his neck as a warning that the human should not play games with them.

"Please, I swear to God" Bruce shouts frightened "I didn't try to kill her. I haven't seen Stacey since she called the cops and had me arrested one night. It's the truth."

"So you didn't put a spell on a pack of dogs to attack her?"

"Spell? I'm not a magician. I don't know about any spells or any dogs. Please, you have to believe me."

"I don't think he's lying" Selaphiel tells Cas. "He's too afraid to lie."

However Cas doesn't let him go. He didn't pay any attention to what Bruce had to say, already considering him guilty. But the real reason on why he is choking the human is because of intense rage. How can this man so easily tried to murder the one he loved? How can he be so empty and cold to perform such an act? Does love has become to mean nothing? An instinct inside him compels him to keep strangulating Bruce. An instinct that is tied to his own pain.

"Castiel he's clean. Let him go" Selaphiel cries, trying to make his leader stop. His words have no effect as the general continues to squeeze the man's neck. Bruce releases sounds of inability to breathe and begins to lose conscience.

"Castiel" the archangel shouts out. It wakes Cas up from this malevolent state and makes him wonder what he's doing. He immediately let's go of Bruce who doesn't even take a minute to catch his breath and runs out of the men's room. The archangel looks annoyed at his leader.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Cas doesn't respond and uses his hands to prop against the margins of a sink.

Selaphiel continues: "You haven't raised one finger to help in this investigation, you seem distracted all the time and now you let your anger get a hold of you? You've been acting like this ever since we arrived on Earth…"

"I can't do this" Cas cuts him off. "I can't work on cases. I tried to, for your sake, but I can't."

"Yes you can" the archangel says. "You just don't want to."

"I want to Selaphiel, but I can't. I'm sorry."

Castiel's resignation infuriates the fire archangel: "All right, fine. Go lock yourself in your office. Spend the rest of eternity brooding and moping … maybe even drinking. How do you think you're going to handle the next major crisis if you can't even work on one simple case?"

"I told you my opinion."

"No. Don't you feed me that stupid _I should quit_ crap. I don't buy that for one second."

"I don't see any other alternative" Cas asserts.

"If that's the case, maybe you're right. Maybe you're not the general we all thought you were … maybe you should quit. Because a real general wouldn't give up so easily. A real general would have the strength of character and will to overpass any obstacle and be a role model for his soldiers."

Castiel looks in the mirror and saddens. Selaphiel is right, describing all the positive traits he had when he became general. But now they seem lost in the past, buried in the ashes of grief and depression. Their place has been filled with emptiness.

Selaphiel goes on: "You … you're not that general. You are not the same Castiel who defeated me and became leader of the Heavenly Host, the same Castiel who sacrificed his powers to save his brethren, the same Castiel who never ceased to believe in his family and in humans. You're just a weak shell, too afraid to step into the light and leave his sorrow behind."

Their heated dialogue is interrupted by a power, who urgently calls them in heaven to report what he found on the dog they brought in. The two look at each other, distraught that they have to postpone the end of their conversation for another time.

* * *

Cas and Selaphiel make it to heaven, arriving in a special lab. There, they are welcomed by a skinny vessel angel.

"What do you got for us Minoid" Selaphiel asks.

"Well" the power explains while weaving them to follow him "first off: you were right. I checked the parameters of the spell casted on the dog you brought in. The spell was indeed intended for Stacey. But that's not the tricky part."

They reach in front of a large glass built in the wall. Behind it is a small room where the canine enjoys a bowl of dog food.

"We added to this room the same features of the material universe so we can use psychometry and find out who casted the spell."

Minoid turns to a computer and operates the keyboard. The screen starts showing a multitude of images. "These images" he resumes his report "are the natural, normal history of the animal, since its birth to the present." He again presses buttons on the keyboard and the images are changed with a special chart made out of green lines.

"These lines" he tells them "represent the canine's linear history. Here, where the line begins … that's birth."

Selaphiel notices a small red segment: "What's that red part?"

"That's the tricky part" Minoid answers. "That represents history erasure. It was made before Stacey got attacked … exactly 3 days ago. Checked the history of the attack spell … it was casted in the same moment. My guess is whoever performed it must have erased the animal's history of that particular period of time to conceal his identity."

"We know only one thing that can hide history from our psychometry" Cas points out. "A demon."

"But why would demons want to kill Stacey?" Selaphiel is curious.

"I'm as much as in the dark as you are" Minoid says. "I checked her file. No supernatural events or occurrences in her life, no black arts practices … not even a standard delinquency record. She's clean. Whatever is going on with her, it must be pretty recent."

"If demons are after her" Cas worries "she's in twice as much danger than we thought."

* * *

The shower water that sprinkles her body relaxes Stacey. This is the first moment of tranquility she has after the attack and she intends to enjoy every second of it.

Her front door is suddenly unlocked and opened by an unseen hand. Stacey turns the water off and reaches for the towel. After she wipes her entire body, she covers herself with it and proceeds to the bedroom, where her clothes are. She puts them on while tying her hair in a tail.

Walking downstairs to get a glass of water she sees about a dozen stray dogs in her living room. She freezes, staring into their eyes with great fear. The animals sense her fright and charge her. Before Stacey could make a step to run, she is bitten above her ankle, action that slows her down. Trying to defend herself with her arms, she is again bitten as she screams in pain.

Cas and Selaphiel make their appearance, much to the woman's despair. The fire archangel produces an extremely high pitched noise, heard only by the dogs, which fearfully run away from it. Shocked beyond belief, Stacey loses conscience and collapses on the floor.

She wakes up on her couch, laying eyes upon the two angels who are watching her. She tries to get up but Selaphiel pushes her back down, stressing that she should lay still for a while. Remembering her ordeal, Stacey starts crying: "Why is this happening to me?"

Her weeping causes Cas to have an epiphany. Selaphiel was right. He hadn't focused enough on this case and because of that, Stacey almost got killed. He hadn't focused at all lately, letting himself overwhelmed by anger and depression. Maybe it's time to heed the archangel's advice and try to put all the bad memories behind him. Try to move on and become the leader he once was. Because the entire Host and humanity depend on him to make a difference. It's all up to him. It's why God brought him back 3 times and it's what he was meant to do all along.

"I locked the door" Stacey says through sobs. "I don't understand how could they've gotten in."

"I'll go check" Selaphiel says as he leaves the living room. The woman accidentally throws a glance at her arm and realizes the bite she received was gone. And so did the one on her leg. Obviously they've been healed by the angels while she was unconscious.

Cas sits down next to her and tries to cheer her up: "It's going to be all right. I promise you, this is the last time something like this happens. I will find the one who's doing this to you and make him pay. And you will never have to worry for your safety again. I PROMISE you."

He wipes her tears with his finger and caresses her hair. "I am so sorry that you had to go through this horrible experience. But you don't have to be afraid anymore. I'm here and so is my partner. Maybe we can do a threesome … help you cope with the pain."

"What" she snaps, looking confused at Castiel, who is still unaware of the real meaning of the word _threesome_, blindly repeating what the animal shelter manager said. "How dare you?" Stacey demands.

Cas is now the one who doesn't understand the woman. Why is she reacting like this?

"You know" she confesses "I called the police. They said there aren't any detectives working on my case. Who really are you?"

Cas remains silent, not knowing what explanation he can offer her.

Stacey continues: "Every time I'm attacked you appear out of nowhere and all of a sudden the dogs just get scared and run away. How do you do that? Where are the bites that I got? Who are you?"

As Stacey questions Cas with authority, Selaphiel notices her laptop. The screen depicts an image of her brother, Stan, standing outside a night club. But it's what he sees behind the man that bothers him. "Castiel, I think you should see this" he calls for his superior who is glad to escape from Stacey's interrogation.

"That's my brother" Stacey informs them. "He does this … sends me videos of himself. It's a way of keeping in touch."

Cas doesn't understand what's wrong with the image. "Look closely in the left corner" Selaphiel urges him. Suddenly, the general sees it. Behind Stacey's brother are a group of men, entering a building. One of them has black eyes.

"I think we found our culprits" Selaphiel adds.

"When did you receive this video" Cas asks Stacey.

"About a week ago. Why?"

"Is that the last time you heard from your brother?"

"Yes. Oh my God is he OK?"

The two angels look as if understanding one another from eyesight and make their way to the exit.

"What's going on? Is my brother in danger" the woman is desperate to know.

"We don't know. Just stay here until you hear from us" Cas orders her.

"Wait! You can't just leave me in the dark like this! This is about my brother."

"I promised that you will be safe. That includes your brother too because family's important" the general says determined. "I intend to keep my word."

Something inside Cas's voice forces Stacey to trust him. She closes the door as the two leave her house.

Selaphiel starts guessing. "So Stan accidentally catches on video a demons' nest, sends it to his sister not knowing, however … the demons find out about it and are now trying to kill the witnesses."

"They must have sent the dogs to avoid any suspicions that would lead to them. That nest must be very important if they're willing to go all this way to keep it hidden. Do you know where it is?"

"Yes I recognized the place" Selaphiel answers.

"Good. Get a sit rep to the garrison and tell them to prepare a strike force. We're going on full assault."

"Wait. What if they have Stan there? They might kill him."

"Not if we hit hard and fast."

"OK."

Before heading to the garrison HQ, Selaphiel gazes upon his leader. He realizes something has changed in him and he's now just like the old Castiel, eager to save lives and do good again.

"What are you waiting for" Cas roars. "Time is of the essence!"

"It's good to have you back" the archangel proudly states while teleporting away.

* * *

**Next Chapter, Monday!  
**


	59. S03E04 Dogs of War 4

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

The last chapter of episode 4. In the next episode, I will focus more on Adriel and for all you David Tennant fans, brace yourselves ... there will be hard times for his character. Anyway, don't forget to review and thank you for reading my story!

* * *

(4)

Ellen has been in the cell all day and Booby thinks that it's high time she should have something to eat. Now that she's human, she's just as weak as everybody else. He fixes her up a couple of sandwiches and fills a glass with orange juice.

Ellen is startled by the loud sound the metal door makes as the hunter walks inside. Bobby approaches the bed she's sitting on and places the plate and the glass beside her. She looks at the meal with mistrust.

"It's OK" he tells her. His assurance is all what she needs as she grabs a sandwich and starts eating it with huge delight. Her eating manner causes Bobby to wonder what it feels like to experience humanity after being an angel for so long. But then he remembers that she did something wrong and got banished from heaven.

"Last time I saw you" he says "you were happy, content and full of life. Now your eyes look like they've been crying for months. I can't imagine what you could've possibly done to deserve this kind of suffering."

After hearing Booby, Ellen puts the half finished sandwich down and swallows forcefully. Then she quietly answers: "I destroyed my life. I pushed away my entire family because I tried to sell it for my own personal feelings."

"So what are you saying? That all of a sudden you turned evil?"

Booby's last question acts like a revelation to Ellen. Maybe she deserves every bad thing that is happening to her because she's evil to begin with. She chose Alzar instead of her closest friends only for the great love she had for him once. That proves so many evil traits: selfishness, egoism, vanity and the list could go on. Not to mention the fact that she knew she was helping Alice take over heaven, thus endangering not only her family but the entire universe as well. All of God's creation and she was about to destroy it only for an angel she couldn't get over. Without a doubt, she is evil and therefore deserves to suffer.

Booby, seeing she's in no condition to have a coherent conversation, turns to leave. He looks at the metal door, then points his view at Ellen again.

"We're not perfect" he states, catching her attention. "Each and every one of us makes mistakes. But then we forgive, forget and move on. It's what makes us humans."

The thing is that she wasn't a human when she turned on her family and Cas. Or at least that would be her argument. She notices that Bobby walks away, without closing the giant metal door.

* * *

Demons' nest. 23:00 hours. On the rooftop of the next building, Cas, Selaphiel and 10 angles are standing by. One of them approaches the general and reports.

"We scanned the building. There are 26 presences inside. 25 demons, 1 human."

"That's Stan" Selaphiel points out.

"Which means that he's still alive" Cas adds with hope in his voice. "All right. The only chance of saving him is if we strike hard and fast. I want those demons down in a matter of seconds. Everyone goes in separately, covering all exits. No demon escapes unless it's exorcized or killed. Is everyone clear on the mission?"

The soldiers nod. Selaphiel smiles, happy to see how determined and focused Cas is. The aura of depression that was hurting him is no more.

"All right. Get in position and wait for my mark."

All the soldiers surround the building, placing themselves near doors and windows. Selaphiel creates a containment field around the structure to prevent any teleportation or black-smoke getaway. As soon as he's done, he looks at his general.

"Mark" Cas telepathically signals all the angels. The following action can only be described as a flash. Every demon in the building is violently swept away, exorcized or killed within an instant.

Cas reaches a room where Stan is tied up to a chair. He breaks his restraints with telekinesis while grabbing him and keeping him on his feet. But before he could heal him, the general senses another presence in the room. A man steps out of the shadows.

"Leaving so soon" the stranger addresses Cas, revealing black eyes.

"You must be the one in charge" the angel recognizes the demon's leadership over the nest.

"And I have to say that it's quite the honor to stand face to face with the famous Castiel, general of the hallo patrol."

"You underwent a whole new level of low" Cas criticizes while placing an unconscious Stan back on the chair. "Using animals to do your dirty work? That is extremely cruel and despicable, even for you."

"Oh don't play the moral act with me Castiel. Because we all know where the real danger is coming from. It's not from the dogs, it's not from us demons … it's from you, the angels."

Cas is utterly stunned by the demon's affirmation.

The black-eyed man continues: "Oh you heard me well. You claim to be out here, trying to save lives and make a difference but deep down inside, you know the truth. You're killers Castiel … all of you. You were created to obey orders and kill, to fight without thinking, to get the job done no matter what. You're the real dogs of war Castiel and you leave nothing but chaos and death in your way."

"That was in the past. We're different now."

"And how's that going for you? The whole _we want to be like humans_ thing?"

Cas wants to fight back but remembers he almost strangled Stacey's ex-boyfriend to death, letting rage and anger get a hold of him in the process. Typical human behavior. Yet it's not what he desires for his fellow angels.

"It's not like that. You're twisting the truth" Cas finally replies.

"Am I? Then what about your ex huh? I heard she caused quite a stir when she stabbed you in the back and delivered heaven on a silver plate to Alice." Starts laughing: "What's even spicier is that she did it for a long lost love. Pretty right and moral, right?"

The demon's mocking tone awakens great fury in Cas as he starts pummeling him. Selaphiel walks in the room, noticing what the general is doing. "Castiel stop" he beckons his leader to cease the senseless beating. He is ignored.

"See what I mean" the demon asks between punches. Castiel realizes he's letting his anger get the better of him again. He can't prove the demon right. Angels are not cold hearted killers anymore, not now and not in the future. Everything else stops right here, right now, with him. He stops the hitting and places two fingers on the demon's forehead, sending him back to hell. Then he turns to Selaphiel who puts a hand on his shoulder in an approving manner. It's over. The mission is a success.

* * *

Morning. Stacey answers her door. It is Cas who strangely keeps his hands behind him.

"Good morning" the angel greets her.

"Good morning to you too. Would you like to come in?"

"No I'm actually just stopping by. How is your brother?" Cas inquires.

"Well he has a few bruises and concussions … the doctors want to keep him for the rest of the day but he's going to be fine. I can't thank you enough for what you did."

"You're welcome. I have a gift for you."

Cas steps aside, revealing behind him a golden retriever puppy. At its sight, Stacey is filled with delightfulness as she leans down and pets the animal. "What is this" she asks confused.

"I know the recent attacks made you fear all dogs. But I heard they're called _man's best friend_, that they're a great company, are very loyal and protective and would risk their own life to save yours."

Cas offers Stacey the leash. After several seconds she takes it and walks inside, talking to the puppy.

Selaphiel appears behind Cas: "Nice touch with the dog. But you know you didn't have to do that, right?"

"Yes I did. She needs to feel safe around canines again; to believe that they're not vicious killers, but sentient beings who are capable of love, friendship and support. She needs to believe that they can live together in peace and harmony."

The archangel realizes Cas is referring more to the angels, especially after what happened during the raid last night. "I'm glad you're back Castiel. Now what do you say we find another case?"

Before they teleport, Cas stops: "Selaphiel … what is a threesome?"

The archangel throws a squeamish glance at his leader: "I'm going to pretend you never asked me that." At this answer, Cas is left feeling uncomfortable, worrying that he might have asked something inappropriate…

ENDING CREDITS

* * *

**Next chapter, Thursday. Oh and Happy Easter to you all!  
**


	60. S03E05 Alone 1

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Episode 5 - part 1. Review, review, review!

Oh and thnaks Sandra for your reviews. You give me strength to continue this story.

* * *

**S03E05: ALONE**

(1)

Los Angeles, night time. In a dark room, 5 demons are having a heated discussion, insulting one another like sworn enemies. Once in a while, they get so angry that they almost start fighting each other but then one of them becomes the voice of reason and stops them, arguing that they won't accomplish anything if they kill each other. This calms the spirits down but only for brief moments.

To their surprise, the doors of the room are smashed against the ground as Adriel and 3 angel soldiers make their appearance.

"All right boys" the board member addresses the demons. "You got 2 choices. 1, you tell us about all your activities in this lovely corner of the world or 2, we send you back to hell or 3 … wait. Was there a three?"

The soldiers look confused at him.

"Ah well" Adriel shrugs. "Or 3, we kill you. So, what's it going to be? Because we like it either way."

The demons prepare to leave their vessels at the first sign of danger.

"Don't" Adriel realizes what they're planning. "Can't we just do this the easy way?"

However the demons, instead of trying to run, pull out angelic blades and lunge at the celestials. "Guess not" the board member says while telling the soldiers to eliminate their enemies without harming the bodies. One of the black eyed men tries to jump on Adriel but the later freezes him in air with telekinesis and exorcizes him. Taking advantage of this, another demon comes from behind and punches the angel in the face.

"Ow" Adriel whines. "You don't just go hit people like that." After finishing this line, the board member delivers a huge blow, sending the demon through the wall. The soldiers manage to kill the rest of the demons.

"Mission accomplished Adriel" a soldier reports. "All five demons are dead or exorcized."

"That was a job well done don't you think?" the board member adds cheerfully. "Get back to the garrison and throw a party. Go nuts!"

The soldiers teleport away as Adriel steps outside the building to take a breath of air. He finds the night sky filled with stars soothing. A marvelous scenery that encompasses everything God created. One can only imagine the vastness of the cosmos and every event that occurs in it. All the nebulas and comets, asteroid fields and planets, so much is out there … unexplored, waiting to be discovered. The angels have focused their attention on Earth for too long, too busy killing and destroying to wonder what's out there.

Adriel's reflections are interrupted by the sound of loud voices coming from around the corner. He goes to check on what is going on. He sees a boy and a girl, no older than 20 years backed against the wall by 3 men. By the look on the young adults' faces, this isn't a friendly gathering.

"What's going on here" the angel asks, approaching them.

"Mind your own busyness pal" one of the 3 roars. Adriel deduces that he's in charge over the other two.

"Well I would" the celestial answers "but I was disturbed by you and I couldn't focus anymore. What are you doing here anyway? This doesn't look like a place for fun."

"Jack, Kaylee," the man addresses the boy and girl "tell this man that this doesn't concern him."

The teenagers look at Adriel with a frightened view, giving him the notion that they might be in danger. "I think this does concern me" the board member firmly states. Then, the two teenagers slowly move behind him.

"You shouldn't interfere in other people's affairs like this" the man says while showing Adriel a pocket knife. The latter now realizes what he's up against. However he doesn't want to hurt him. So, to get through without any violence, he appeals to the man's reason.

"You see, I really don't think you would want to do that. Why? Because it will mean more trouble for you. I mean if you stab me with that knife you will make a big mess. The police will be looking for you since you're the one who killed me, you'll have these two kids to worry about cause at the first chance they get, they will turn you in. Do you really want to complicate your life so much?"

"What's it to you about my life?"

"You may not believe me but your life's worth a great deal to me. And I don't want to see you throw it away just because you're angry. That's right. You're angry at it because it treated you bad and didn't take care of you. All the fails caused you so much frustration, so much pain … left you alone in a desolate and hostile world."

"Shut up!" the man yells.

Adriel continues: "…they must have crested deep cuts into your heart. But it doesn't have to be this way. You don't have to listen to your anger. You only have to listen to your heart."

"I said shut up" he shouts, approaching the knife to Adriel's throat. The teenagers watch the scene terrified beyond belief.

The man struggles hard to hold his tears. He puts the knife away, turning to his 2 friends and telling them that they're leaving. They walk away, disappearing into the dark alley. Adriel turns to Jack and Kaylee to see if they're all right.

OPENING CREDITS

Adriel takes the two teenagers to a coffeehouse nearby, to help them pass the small shock. They place themselves at a table, each one ordering a cup of hot chocolate. Waiting for their beverages, Adriel decides to find out what was happening back in the alley before he arrived. The two seem reluctant to explain.

"Oh come on. I promise I won't tell anyone. This remains between us and that's a promise" Adriel attempts to encourage them to confess.

"The man you were talking," Jack begins "his name is Cole or at least that's what he told us."

The waitress arrives with their chocolates. Adriel takes a sip and asks: "What's his deal."

"We don't really know. All we know is that he's pretty dangerous" Kaylee says. "A couple of girls at work were talking about fights and drugs."

"Wait, work?" the angel is surprised. "Shouldn't you kids be in college?"

"Our parents couldn't afford one so they told us to start looking for jobs."

"So you're siblings?"

"Right" Jack confirms.

"What does Cole want from you? Please tell me you didn't get involved into something illegal or bad!"

"No, we didn't" the girl defends. "It's just … well you see, he …"

"What? Did he do something to you?" Adriel recognizes the frightful stare, present on both their faces. Again, they hesitate at telling him their story.

"He" Jack finally talks, stammering. "He cornered me once and took my money. He's been doing that ever since."

"Haven't you told your parents about this?"

"We can't" Kaylee confesses. "They have enough on their plates already to worry about this."

"What about the police" Adriel inquires.

"He said that if we call the police he would hurt us" the boy adds.

"So you're trying to tell me you haven't done anything about this?"

"There's no one we can go to for help. And besides, he knows where we live and we don't want to trouble our parents."

"You do know he won't stop. Men like him, once they see an opportunity, will not cease taking advantage of it."

"Oh I'll put a stop to it one day" Jack firmly admits, referring that one day he will fight back.

"No" Adriel snaps. "If there's one thing I know is that violence leads to more violence. If you go down that path, you will start a chain of horrible events which could end with someone getting truly hurt. Take my example. I was threatened with a knife yet I kept my composure and avoided conflict. That goes for you too. You don't have to resort to aggression all the time to solve your problems. There's always a better way. Trust me I know."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Jack asks annoyed.

"I know it's difficult to refuse the easy way out but it's also right. Remember this. There will always be easy ways out … doesn't necessarily mean they're the right choices in life."

As Adriel gets up to leave, he addresses the siblings one more time: "I think you two saw enough action for one night. You should go home and rest."

"Wait" the boy begs. "You have to help us!"

"You don't have to be afraid of Cole. He may be involved in dangerous happenings but he's incapable of harming others. He's just scaring you. Find a way to show him that you're not afraid and you'll have your right choice."

Adriel, proud of himself, departs the coffeehouse. Despite feeling a bit sorry that he left them to solve their problem all by themselves, he trusts that they will do just fine. He taught them a valuable lesson that might make a positive difference in the future. Maybe this is the way to change humanity's dark side: by teaching them to avoid violence and find a better solution. All he needs to do, as the rest of the angels, is have faith. Step by step, the Host can succeed in amending mankind's life. And that can be a crucial element in God's return to heaven.

* * *

Heavenly Host board meeting. Cas summoned his executives to inform them of the current Host status.

"Marsek and Melie have reported that all the garrisons display a good morale. Human death tolls have dropped significantly which is more than perfect. We've also managed to bring down several hidden demons' nests, thanks to Adriel."

"Good job" Selaphiel congratulates him.

"Thank you" Adriel says with a large grin.

"In heaven, all our departments are running at optimal efficiency" Cas continues, looking at the papers in front of him. "The new shift system Michael designed has greatly improved working conditions. In addition, I would like to stress out that because of maintenance repairs, floors 312 to 318 will be closed. That means other floors will have to take their functions. I and Selaphiel will oversee the repairs through their entire duration."

"So what? Are these repairs going to slow us down?" Noria asks.

"No. Which leads me to our top order of the day: the problem of unsolved cases. Once you've finished your regular tasks here, I want you to resume your investigations on Earth. Garrisons from across the world have submitted difficult cases and I'm sure your expertise might be decisive in their solving. When I'm done here, I will start working on a case myself. Meeting adjourned."

As everyone gets up and gathers papers and folders, ready to leave the conference room, Michael suddenly walks in, approaching Cas: "I just received a call from the 315th floor. Apparently they started a bubble bath?"

"Oh no" Selaphiel expresses concern. "We gotta get down there" he looks at the general who agrees. After that, they exit the conference room.

* * *

Adriel just finished writing quarantine statements regarding the floors experiencing repairs and is sending them to every department. Cas told him to do so through an email. Unfortunately, because the general lacks the skills for computers, he sent Adriel the same message a dozen times. The board member slightly panicked when he saw 12 unread messages, all from Castiel. He thought he missed something urgent but then he breathed easily, remembering how much of a klutz the general is around technology.

Now that he is free, he decides to search for possible cases to work on. But he doesn't want to do it alone. He got extremely bored the last time he went to Earth. Maybe one of his co-workers can join him. Cas and Selaphiel are busy with floor repairs so that counts them out. Leaving Raphael, Michael and Noria. Noria! Maybe she will team up with him for a case if she hasn't already with Raphael. He never worked with her before but he would like to.

So, after he makes up his mind to go ask her, Adriel heads to her office, cheerfully walking in. She is propping her forehead in her palms, as if having a slight headache. As soon as she lays eyes upon him, she addresses in a cold tone: "What do YOU want?"

"I just finished some paperwork and was wondering if you'd like to join me on case" Adriel says with an enthusiastic smile.

"Right. And when I do you can throw all your issues at me like you were the only angel in the universe with feelings."

"What?" Adriel's grin fades.

"Oh don't act so clueless. You know very well what I'm talking about."

"Noria, is there something wrong?"

"Just … get out. Go!"

Adriel stares shocked, unable to comprehend her behavior.

"Didn't you hear me" Noria roars. "I want you to get out of my face. Go!"

Realizing that she's way too angry, Adriel leaves. In the hall, he is greeted by one of Sekkleth's assistants, Tilia. "Hello Adriel" she says while scrutinizing every part of his body.

"Hello to you too, Tilia" the board member replies. Although they don't show it, they have a slight history together. Adriel knows of her feelings but he can't indulge them. Besides the fact that they work in different departments, he is a part of the board, which would make a relationship totally unprofessional. It would stand in the way of accomplishing their jobs. So every time they meet, he has to brush off her enthusiastic approaches to remind her that they can never be together.

"You look good today" she compliments him, locking her view on his eyes.

"Can I help you with something" Adriel wakes her up.

"Oh yeah" she jumps, giving him a file. "Sekkleth wanted me to deliver the latest reports regarding the activity of northern hemisphere garrisons."

He takes it and starts skimming the pages: "Numbers are good, procedure's at 100% … wooow, what a low fatality rate. Only 4 deaths? I mean, not that it's a good thing …"

She bursts into a loud shrieking laughter. Adriel stares at her. "Right … Do you have the names of the deceased?"

"Yeah. They're at the bottom of the page" she says, pointing.

The board member freezes at one name: Kayla Paulsen, the girl he recently met. "Oh no" he worries, suspecting who the killer might be. He drops the file and quickly teleports to Earth to seek Jack, her brother, and find out more. Because if what he thinks is true, he is directly responsible for her death.

* * *

**Next chapter, Monday!  
**


	61. S03E05 Alone 2

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Once again, thank you Sandra for your reviews. Hope you'll enjoy part 2 of episode 5.

* * *

(2)

It wasn't hard for Adriel to find the Paulsens' home. A small apartment with only two rooms, a kitchen and a bathroom. Very narrow compared to others from the same building but compact, extremely clean and welcoming. Adriel's sight sets on a few family photos displaying Jack and Kaylee when they were little and having fun. He picks one up to take a closer look at it. They seem so happy and carefree … moments they will never have again.

"That was made when we were 6 years old" a voice cries from behind him. Adriel puts the photo down and turns around. Jack is standing a few feet away, holding in his hand a half empty beer can.

"Jack?"

The boy continues: "We were coming from the circus that day. One of the fewest family together times we ever had."

"Jack I'm so sorry…"

"Don't" he interrupts the angel. "You know what the worst part of all this crap is? That I could have done something to prevent it. I could have dealt with Cole once and for all."

Cole's mentioning acts like a cold confirmation for Adriel, who was too afraid to even think that he is Kaylee's murderer.

"But no" Jack shouts. "Because I had to listen to you. Mister Non-Violence. You know what? Screw you and your peaceful solutions, your right choices and your better way. If it hadn't been for you my sister would have been alive now."

Jack's words stab Adriel's heart, opening a deep wound out of which comes gallons of guilt blood. What troubles the angel more is that he had Cole in his grasp but he let him walk away, all because of his beliefs to the sanctity of life. If he had stopped Cole back in that alley, Kaylee would have never suffered her fate. But he didn't and now she's dead.

"Tell me" the boy yells "how is Kaylee's death right? How does her rape and murder make it peaceful? TELL ME, you son of a bitch?"

The angel can't think of anything to say. There's nothing in the world he could say or do to make it better. Jack collapses on the ground and starts crying. Adriel makes one step to comfort him but stops, taken aback by sadness and guilt. The boy's sobs overwhelm him. This is all his fault.

A new feeling rises up inside of him, darker, menacing and very powerful. Anger. Pure, unending anger takes a hold of him, screaming to be fed. And there's only one way he can do that.

* * *

Adriel finds out from a police report that Kaylee's autopsy showed severe signs of aggression on her body. Mostly suggest struggle and sexual abuse. To discover more, Adriel teleports right in the morgue where the body is kept. He opens the silver drawer and uncovers the girl's corpse. How crude life can be. One day he was talking to her and the next he's looking at her corpse. She didn't deserve to die, she had her whole life ahead of her. How crude life can be…

Adriel, to use psychometry and learn what truly happened, touches her forehead. It's cold and it makes the angel feel her lifeless body, stripped out of its pure essence, its joy, its innocence… Even greater sadness grows inside him, fueling up his anger. Determined, he activates his power and looks into the past. She was heading home when out of nowhere, Cole and his friends jumped her. They dragged her to their place where they raped and beat her to death. Adriel pulls away his hand, unable to continue the vision. That was all he needed to see…

Cole and his buddies, because they hang out all night, sleep during the day in an abandoned apartment building. Not having beds, they lie on the floor, covering up with ripped and dirty cloths. The entire confinement is sunken in filth and decay, the men who live inside having miraculously escaped from any disease or sickness.

All of a sudden, the sound of the violent door opening startles them. All of them point their view to the entrance, noticing Adriel. The angel's expression is filled with rage.

"All right you got 3 seconds to ditch" one of the men warns him, drawing out a gun. Adriel, without hesitation, moves forward. "I'm warning you man, stay away or I'll do it" the human says while his hand starts to shake. He fires but Adriel stops the bullet with his telekinesis, showing everyone his powers. The men are stunned at this scenery.

Cole, realizing they're in big trouble escapes through a window. The gun man fires again but the weapon explodes in his hands. Adriel shoves him into the wall. Another one attempts to hit him with a crowbar from behind but the angel quickly turns around and grabs it. Then, with one arm wave, he makes the human fly across the room, painfully bouncing him on and off.

After he's done with the two, Adriel senses where Cole is and teleports exactly in front of him, stopping his getaway. Cole tries to run in the other direction but fails, dropping on the ground, screaming of tremendous pain.

"Do you feel that" Adriel inquires, pointing his arm to the man. "That's your nervous system being oversaturated with signals from all possible pain receptors. Imagine every pain your body can suffer and put it inside your skull."

Cole falls flat and starts jittering, experiencing agonizing seizures while his eye balls roll back into his head. After a couple of more seconds, Adriel stops, much to the man's relief. Then, with a vengeful appetite, the angel begins to pummel his victim with fists.

"Are you enjoying this" Adriel cries through punches. "Did you enjoy when you abused and killed that innocent girl? Did you?"

The man is struck until the brink of falling unconscious. Adriel prepares for the final blow but before he can deliver it, he stops, gasping out steams of fury. He wants to do it so badly yet his conscience keeps warning him not to. As he steps away from a bloody face Cole, Adriel tries to control the conflict inside of him. In the end, his conscience gains a brief victory and forces him to teleport away before his anger gets the upper hand and renders him to kill Cole.

* * *

On the 316th floor, in the second tower, Castiel is looking at a purple teddy bear. He measures it, twisting and turning it, hoping to find out what makes it _tick_. Around him, Selaphiel is discussing with a tech power while an angel desperately tries to keep a closet door closed.

"So" Cas opens his mouth "what happened again?"

"Somehow this closet started to produce high numbers of teddy bears" the power explains.

"How" Selaphiel is curious.

"Well, there seems to be a problem with the materialization process on this floor. I must correct the energy frequencies transmitted from the cores and then establish a buffer to prevent this kind of malfunction again."

"Could you do that a bit more faster" the angel propped against the door says. "I don't think I can hold this thing much longer."

"Get to it" Cas orders the power.

Unfortunately, maintaining the closet door closed becomes harder by the second up to the point where the pressure surpasses the strength of the angel and forces him to let go, allowing dozens of teddy bears to freely flood the room and catch everyone beneath them. Cas removes several of the stuffed toys in order to get his head out of the large pile. He looks at the power, who laughs embarrassed and admits he will solve this problem immediately.

"Castiel?"

"Selaphiel? Where are you?"

"I don't know."

Cas starts swimming through the ocean of teddy bears to find the archangel. However, he is unable to.

"Selaphiel I can't find you. Try reaching the surface."

"Well I could if you'd stop standing on me!"

* * *

Raphael and Noria rushed to find a new case. Both of them want to burry themselves into work so they can avoid fights or remembering the painful past. Even the most confident minds would dismiss their efforts of maintaining a good professional relationship. Noria has gathered much anger since Ellen left while Raphael confuses the grudge on his brother with him and her partner's misunderstandings. It's highly unlikely that the two can focus on working without arguing.

They find a strange case where the vegetation of several forests around the world has suddenly died. Noria tells the archangel that garrisons have conducted investigations to learn what happened. She handles Raphael a paper and explains that Earth's biosphere has been infected with a virus that slowly destroys all vegetation. She goes on relating how the angels on Earth attempted to remove it but ended in bringing down 8 miles of rainforest.

"What happened" Raphael is confused.

"After this the angels sent a branch from one of the trees in heaven to be thoroughly analyzed. The results just came back from the lab. They're in the paper I gave you. See that chart? Look at those vertical patterns next to those oval thingies."

"What are they?"

"Cordial connections. It links the virus itself to the vegetation, acting like a failsafe device. That's why that rainforest suddenly died when the angels tried to cure it from the virus. It immediately sensed danger and…"

"…destroyed the vegetation" the archangel completes her idea. "But I don't get it. If this virus is supposed to kill Earth's entire ecosystem, than why wasting so much time."

"Maybe it hasn't established its cordial connections everywhere yet. I think it needs to do that in order to be able to collapse the entire vegetation at once."

"So all we have to do is stop it from spreading" Raphael deduces. "Question is: how?"

Noria remains silent for a few seconds trying to think of a solution. However, only one comes to mind. She tries to find another, but she can't. It's like everything else is blacked out. But not by her lack of imagination, but by her anger. "There is someone who knows how" she says with a slight touch of fear in her voice.

Raphael struggles to seek who Noria is referring to and realizes she's talking about Michael: "You've got to be kidding me."

"Look, you know that he's the only one who has the power and the finesse to remove this virus without triggering its failsafe."

Raphael laughs in disbelief: "So now he's better than us right? Better than me."

"Yeah, if you want to put it that way. You're nothing compared to him" Noria coldly answers. She would never have said that but her current state of mind forces her to behave erratic.

"Watch your mouth" the archangel roars angry.

"This is big. Earth's entire future is on the line here. And you're dismissing the best solution just because you're too proud to let go of your grudge? I'm sick and tired of that …"

Raphael breaks in: "No, I'm sick and tired of everyone who sees in Michael a good angel. It's like everything he did in the past is all forgiven and forgotten just because he shows up and puts up a smile. But you know what I'm sick and tired the most? I'm sick and tired of you trying to replace me with him!"

The archangel's last words annoy Noria beyond her limit. "You are so stupid and stubborn" she roars. "I'm not trying to replace you with him! He's the only one who can solve this fast and easy. Even you must realize that."

"We can handle ourselves just fine. We don't need him."

"All right Raphael. If you really think that, then you can solve this case by yourself. If your ego is that high, than you don't need me to help you."

"Who's the stubborn one now" Raphael rhetorically asks.

"Excuse me but I have other work to do. I have to find a new case to solve."

Raphael opens his mouth to say something but is swept away by rage. "Fine! I don't need you. I don't need anyone" he shouts, storming out of her office.

* * *

As soon as he arrives in heaven, Adriel locks himself in his office. He starts walking back and forth, trying to calm down. But he can't. There's a voice inside his head which torments him by screaming that he killed Kaylee. He let her die. He's the one to be blamed for her death. And because of him, an entire family now suffers. How can he make it right? How can he make the voice and the guilt go away?

If he could talk to someone … Maybe if he lets it all out, the pain would fade away. But who will listen? Cas and Selaphiel are busy, Raphael, well … he's not the listening type and Michael, he doesn't really feel ready to open up to him. The only one who helped him when he was going through something similar to this was Noria. But she practically threw him out of her office and he suspects that she won't listen to him as before. He can't talk to anyone. He has to endure this alone.

After a while, he stops fidgeting and sits down at his desk. He questions himself whether this is actually real or not. It's like a bad dream where everything goes from wrong to worse. How could he have let something like this happen? He screwed up, very bad. All his life he always did the right thing. Until now. And there's no way he can fix it … maybe except one. Adriel leaves his office in a hurry.

* * *

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. Next chapter, Thursday!  
**


	62. S03E05 Alone 3

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Part 3 of episode 5.

Once again, I must thank **SANDRA **for her wonderful attention, that has brought me so much joy. You are my number 1 reviewer and for that, I am your number one fan. THANK YOU!

* * *

(3)

The Elysian Fields is heaven's largest section and the only one angels posses no control over. It divides into many areas but the most important ones are just two. One, where angels spend their spare time, enjoying wonderful landscapes created by their imagination, and second, where the human souls reside. By Cas's order, angels are forbidden to enter the latter to not disturb the humans. So, in order to prevent any incident, he had the powers to envelop the human Elysian Fields in a protective force field. Then, he placed at the 276th floor, the EF surveillance department, a special door which represents the only way to mankind's resting place. However, because this door has to be used only for extreme emergencies, Cas decided to create a special procedure, made out of several steps, to ensure that no one abusively crosses over.

To obtain the right to use the door, one must have both the board's unanimous consent and Cas's permission. Then, the executive angels must write statements to confirm their consent. And last, the general and every member of the board must introduce an individual security code and activate it with their graces' signature. Only then the virtues guarding the door will allow access beyond it.

Returning to our story, Adriel arrives at the 276th floor. Naturally, he has one destination in mind: the door. His goal: find Kaylee's spirit and use it to resurrect her. By him, it's the only way to make things right.

Every angel greets him, expecting his cheery self but all they get in return is a cold stare pointed at them. Adriel's too worked up to even heed them. He reaches a special hexagonal room, where four virtues and a power stand by. The door is built in one of the walls. The board member knows that he will meet resistance but doesn't care. He enters the room and heads to the door in a fast pace.

"Adriel, what are you doing" one of the virtues asks, placing himself in front of the newly arrived.

"I need to use the door on an official investigation so get out of my way."

"Adriel, you know I can't let you do that without proper procedure."

"There's no time for procedure. Now get out of my way."

The virtue holds his position, action which deeply angers the board member: "Yasel I'm giving you an order to step aside; you are obstructing my investigation. Get out of my way NOW!"

"What's going on here" Rolner, the leader of the department inquires, barely entering the room.

Adriel turns to him: "Rolner, tell Yasel and everyone else that no one can do a thing to stop me from walking through that door. I am a member of the board and if you disobey my orders, I'll see to it that all of you will get degraded."

Seeing that Adriel is acting strange, full of anger, Rolner whispers to one of the angels to call for Cas. Then, he tries to calm the board member: "Let's just sit down and talk about it. What's seems to be the problem?"

The principality's stalling annoys Adriel even more. He doesn't want to think that they will stop him from his task to set things right.

Meanwhile, at the 317th floor, a ringing is heard. However, no one knows where it's coming from.

"It's definitely not this" Selaphiel confesses, holding a phone in his hands.

"What is it then?" Cas desperately asks.

"I think it's this lamp" the angel who held the teddy bear closet door says. And he's right. The ringing is coming from a lamp in a cubicle. "This floor really needs to be fixed" he admits wile reluctantly grabbing the object and placing it near his ear. "Hello … it's for you" he says while handing it to Cas.

Selaphiel gapes at the image of his leader talking at a desk lamp.

"This is Castiel … what? I'll be right there."

Cas drops the lamp in Selaphiel's arms and starts walking away. "What's wrong" the archangel is curious. Cas doesn't answer. "Do you need me to come with you" Selaphiel asks again.

"No" Cas states while disappearing around the corner, to the elevator.

The general arrives in the hexagonal room where he sees an angered Adriel, and the rest who are trying to calm him down. "Adriel" he calls for his board member. At Cas's sight, Adriel knows his mission is bound to fail. The general will never allow him to use the door to bring someone back. All he has left now is pain and guilt.

"You" the board member says while grunting. "You who offered so much but gave so little."

"What's wrong Adriel?"

"Everything's wrong … starting with your stupid theory about humans. They're not good, they're not confused and misguided. No. They're mistakes Castiel. Wicked, cold hearted killers with nothing good inside. And what you saw in them … it's just a shell, hiding their true nature. Humans can't be saved because they're evil. Pure evil."

Cas, obviously unaware of what Adriel is saying, stares confused at him.

The board member, approaching Cas, goes on: "And you, you're not helping at all. You've turned us into them. We're becoming sloppy, careless and undisciplined. Instead of focusing on our jobs we think about feelings, freedom and love. Don't you see it Castiel? We're heading towards chaos. That's why Ellen betrayed you. Not because she was forced to, but because she wanted to."

Cas, angered by his statements, administers a punch. But when Adriel starts laughing, he figures that the board member is not himself. The general realizes that he allowed himself to be taken over by anger again. He avoids hitting Adriel again.

"Come on" Adriel shouts, wanting Cas to continue beating him. "You know it's true." However, his words stop influencing Cas.

"I think you should go to your office and calm down. And that is definitely not a suggestion or advice."

Adriel leaves, throwing malicious looks at everyone else in the room.

"Are you all right" Rolner asks his leader.

"I'm fine" Cas answers. Yet his mind is clouded by millions of dark thoughts. Again someone criticizes him over his efforts in trying to make the angels realize and adopt the good side in humanity. What if they're right? What if this new way of life he induced is just a slow but sure way to anarchy? So far, events have showed that his family is accepting the negative aspects of man more than the positive ones. Once again, doubts conquer his spirit and make him question his mission again.

* * *

At the Paulsens' home, the parents are getting ready to leave to find Kaylee a coffin. Jack must stay home and clean the apartment while they're gone. As they get dressed, their son approaches them, trying to get the smallest sign of affection. To his sadness, he receives only coldness. And it hurts so much because he desperately needs it. He desperately wants his father and mother's attention to get through this dark period. They, however, only think of their lost daughter and are too blind by pain to see their son's cries.

As they step out the door, Jack starts to believe that it's going to be like this his whole life from now on. They will never give him the affection he needs because they will be too busy morning Kaylee's death and trying to get over the suffering. They will consider him grown up and capable of taking care of himself. Kaylee was the only one who always comforted him when things got tough. With her gone, he's alone.

* * *

Raphael is in Brasil, in the Amazonian rainforest. He and the angels form the Manaus City garrison have devised a plan to remove the virus without triggering the failsafe and are now ready to put it to the test. While the angels prepare the spell, Raphael nervously watches them. All of a sudden, Michael teleports right next to him. Raphael doesn't even look at him. Then, with a harsh and emotionless tone, he asks: "What do you want?"

"Can't we just work things out?"

"There's nothing to work out" the younger archangel says, keeping his eyes on the trees.

"Come on Raphael. It's been a while since I returned and all you've ever done was stay away from me. Look I understand. You're still upset with me but let me help you on this case."

One of the angels signals the younger archangel that the spell is ready. Before joining the others, Raphael turns to his older brother: "If you so much as stay in my way in this case, I will demote you to the rank of foot soldier and leave you to spend the rest of eternity in a garrison, writing reports. I don't care what Noria or even Castiel has to say about you. The only thing you deserve is to share that cage with Lucifer. I'm warning you Michael … stay out of my way!"

And with that, Raphael proceeds to accomplish his plan, leaving an extremely disappointed and sad Michael. Everything the latter accomplished so far comes down to nothing if he can't get his brother to trust him. Or maybe the trust he thinks he got up until now is only an illusion. He disappears. Raphael notices his absence but is not even close to sorry towards the way he behaved. In his mind, Michael can never be trusted and will never take his place.

Brushing these thoughts off, he gives the soldiers the command to begin. 4 angels raise their glowing arms, pointing them to the trees. Another angel, stands near a try and touches it with his hand, ready to report the progress of the spell. "It's working. Now Raphael" he shouts and the board member immediately knows what he has to do.

Bolts of electricity come out of the archangel's hands, going into the ground. The idea is that if he can confuse the virus long enough, the others can cut the cordial connections and eliminate it.

"It's working" the tree angel says again. However, excitement turns to panic when he senses something strange. "No. Something's wrong … stop!"

Too late. Everything in the forest starts drying up in a split of a second. From leaves to branches, plants and entire tries, all the vegetation dies in a matter of seconds.

The scenery horrifies Raphael. He really put his faith into this plan but, apparently, it turned out disastrous. The lifeless leaves make him sick. He failed and almost put the entire Earth in danger. He now realizes that he won't remove this virus without Michael's help. He has to ignore his grudge against him this time, for the sake of the world.

* * *

Selaphiel barges in Adriel's office and starts admonishing him: "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Adriel calmly sits down at his desk and doesn't answer.

The archangel continues: "Look, I don't know what you're up to but it stops, right here right now. Cause if it doesn't, you're going to have to answer to me, you understand?"

"It doesn't matter" the former dominion says with resignation. "Nothing matters anymore."

"What in heaven's name are you talking about? Have you taken a look at yourself lately? You look like a retail salesman having a bad day. Why?"

Adriel remains quiet.

"Oh, so you're giving me the silent treatment now huh? Fine."

The archangel starts walking towards the door to leave but stops. He turns around and addresses Adriel: "Whatever you're going through, just remember that you're not alone. Because if you start burying things inside, you're going to believe that you actually are. And who knows what you might do next."

Selaphiel's words remind Adriel about Jack. The boy is in the same situation as he is: in pain and angry. Yet Jack doesn't have his control and his anger might push him to do something he will later regret. So Adriel decides to quickly head to Earth and prevent the boy from doing a terrible thing. He rushes out of his office, leaving behind a confused Selaphiel.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the night, Jack walks into a gun store and trades money for a weapon. His intentions are purely for retribution, as he is going to use the gun to kill Cole.

* * *

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. See you next Monday!  
**


	63. S03E05 Alone 4

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

I'm so so sorry for not updating yesterday but this damn site wouldn't let me. I think experienced problems again. Hope you're still looking for my story.

As always, thank you Sandra for your reviews. You're the best.

Last part of episode 5. Thank you for reading my story.

* * *

(4)

Kaylee's killer, Cole, hides in an abandoned mill outside town. It's the only place left that can shelter him after what happened at his usual haunt. He stole a bottle of water which he now uses it to treat his wounds. Also, he's afraid that he might have a concussion because for the last couple of hours he kept experiencing dizziness, although he can't tell if it's from the blows he received or from the shock.

As he continues to clean up the blood from his face, he hears a sound coming from a dark corner. His heart starts racing, fearing that the strange man who attacked him may have came back to finish the job. Yet from the darkness steps out Jack, who learned from one of Cole's friends where he was hiding. The latter settles upon seeing the boy and asks: "The hell are you doing here?"

Jack is taciturn and after a few seconds, slowly draws his gun and points it at the man, who at its sight, widens his eyes in shock.

"Are you ready to die" Jack inquires.

"Jack!" Adriel screams, appearing near Cole. "Put the gun down!"

"He killed my sister. He's going to get what's coming to him" the boy stands firm.

"Look, I understand that you're angry and…" Adriel tries to state his mind but is quickly cut off by Jack.

"No, you don't understand anything! No one did! Kaylee and I … we were alone. No one helped us, no one raised a hand to aid us. We couldn't go to anyone. We were left to suffer from the likes of him," points to Cole "being defenseless and weak. What were we supposed to do huh? Tell me!"

Jack then turns to Cole and presses the gun barrel on his forehead: "You're nothing. And you surely don't deserve to live in her place."

Adriel realizes that he's not going to get through to the boy with reason. He's too angry and hurt to listen anymore. He must approach him another way. If Jack kills Cole, his life is over.

"All right Jack" the angel speaks. "Go ahead. Pull the trigger. Give into your anger … take the easy way out. But I have to warn you, it's really not that easy. You kill Cole now, you'll feel better. The pain will go away, for a day or two … maybe a month. But then, all of a sudden, in one morning, you'll wake up and find it back, more powerful than ever. You'll desperately try to shake it off but you won't be able to. And you want to know why? Because once you go down that path, there's no turning back. Your anger will be like a drug and will never be satisfied, no matter how many times you feed it. You'll end up lost, abandoned and tortured. You think you've felt alone? It's nothing compared to what you're going to feel if you do this. You'll lose everyone in your life, including your parents. The true question you should ask yourself is: would Kaylee really want that?"

Jack's hands start to tremble, realizing that Adriel is telling the truth.

The angel goes on: "This is your life's moment Jack. This is where you have to choose. Two ways out: easy and hard. What's it going to be? Your family … or loneliness?"

The boy struggles to hold his tears while deciding what to do. He wants to see Cole dead so bad but on the other hand, he really loves his parents and doesn't want to leave them. He needs them now more than ever, unable to risk losing them. Pain, anger, it doesn't matter. He knows he just has to give his mother and father a little time and when their turn will come, they will be at his side to comfort him. That's all he needs, nothing more, nothing less.

"Give me the gun" Adriel demands, stretching his arm to receive it. Jack listens to the angel and runs away.

Glad that he escaped death twice, Cole starts a hysterical laughter. However, it is abruptly interrupted by Adriel, who snaps the man's neck, killing him. He looks at the gun which disintegrates in his hand. Shortly after, he teleports away…

* * *

Raphael had called Michael back and had asked for his help with the eco-virus case. The latter had no problem removing the virus without triggering the failsafe. After that, he swept the globe and revived all the damaged vegetation, thus reinstating the normal day-to-day functions of Earth's eco-system.

But what Michael is really happy about is that Raphael finally asked for his help. His excitement jumped new levels when he heard his younger brother's plead for aid. After he finishes curing the planet of the deadly virus, he heads back to Manaus City garrison where Raphael is.

After being congratulated by every angel in the garrison, Michael makes his way to a lonely corner where the other archangel stands.

"Report" the board member says.

"It's done."

"Good."

Michael, seeing Raphael's coldness and ignorance towards him, turns to leave. But then he realizes that this is a perfect opportunity in making the first steps to amend their relationship.

"Look, Raphael, when I came back, I did expect forgiveness. I know … it was foolish of me to do that. But I never expected to be trusted right then and there. Because trust is earned. All I want is a chance to earn it. That's all I'm asking for. Give me the chance to demonstrate that I'm not the same ruthless and zealot tyrant from before."

"All right" Raphael replies, turning to look into Michael's eyes. The oldest archangel's enthusiasm passes normal limits when hearing his brother's response. Because he is aware that if he can convince Raphael of his change to the better, he can convince even the most stubborn of skeptics.

"Thank you Raphael" Michael decreases his excitement. The two separate, the secretary proudly returning to heaven. The is the first time, since his return, when he actually feels at peace.

* * *

Cas and Selaphiel are personally informed, by the power assigned, that all the repairs have been successfully completed.

"So we're not going to see anymore teddy bears or phone lamps?" Selaphiel sarcastically asks.

"No. I assure you that floors 312 to 318 are functioning under normal parameters and will pose no further problems."

Right after the power finishes his sentence, the door of one of the offices behind him is violently kicked by an explosion which trembles the entire floor. And to make matters worse, after the explosion, a segment of the _Hampster Dance Song_ is heard over and over again, throughout the halls of the floor, creating an extremely annoying atmosphere.

"Or not" the power retorts what he just previously said. Cas only grimaces at the situation.

While they get the elevator and head to the superior floors of the building, Selaphiel witnesses a sheer concerned expression on his leader's face. "What's wrong" he tries to find out why.

"I don't know" Cas doubtfully answers. "Adriel's acting weird, Noria just refused to work with Raphael on a case … not to mention Ellen … We've grown apart. We're not the same team, not the same family anymore. Every one of us hid inside our pain and anger, isolating ourselves from the rest, becoming alone, helpless."

The archangel wishes to say something to contradict Cas but he realizes that his leader is perfectly right. The distance they put between each other annihilated their group cohesion and chemistry. Characteristics which defined them in the very first place and helped them achieve so many victories. They're not a team anymore … they're alone.

But even so, there's still hope, which is one of the greatest things Selaphiel learned from Cas. Never lose hope because there is always a way. All he has to do is make sure the general still believes that. So he tells him that family is family and as long as it lives, none of its members will be alone. And Cas, as general, must see to that. He's the only one who can. Because he's the reason why the Heavenly Host became better.

* * *

"So did you like it" Tilia asks Adriel while she dresses her vessel back. "Was I good?"

The male angel doesn't answer as he anxiously waits for her departure.

She goes on: "Well I don't know about you but I really enjoyed it." She places herself on his legs and envelops his neck with her arms, declaring: "I'm really glad you called me."

When she leans over to kiss him, Adriel pushes her away as he gets up from his office couch and opens the door, hurrying her to leave. She exits the room in a fast pace, watching how Adriel slams the door behind her.

The only thing Adriel thought of doing after returning from Earth was to call Tilia. A storm was rising inside him and he couldn't think of any other way of calming it down. Thus, he gave into her advances and spent ecstatic moments with her. He has an addiction now and he must find ways to feed it and prevent it from taking control over his mind and force him to commit more dreadful acts. So he thought that one of those ways was sex. And it worked, only for a while. But when it had finished, the pain and the guilt rushed back and squeezed the life force out of him. And because Tilia was of no use anymore, he kicked her outside, disregarding her feelings, contrary to what he did in the past.

"But the past is history. This is the present" Adriel says to himself as he sits down at his desk, staring at the empty room. A desolate silence settles down.

Meanwhile, on Earth, Jack enters his apartment. His parents, who had been worrying about his absence, jump out of their seats and rushes to hug him.

"Where were you" his mother questions him. "Don't you leave like that again, do you hear me?"

And indeed Jack hears because he's getting what he wants: his parents' attention and love. They're not going to ignore him, like he feared. Their hug says it all.

Returning to heaven, Noria is deeply surprised when she sees Michael and Raphael walking into her office together. She can't even bring herself to believe when they tell her what happened between them and how Raphael asked Michael for help.

Castiel and Selaphiel study unresolved cases, hoping to choose one to solve it.

Back to Adriel. The cold, lonely silence persists as the angel anticipates how his life is going to be from now on.

* * *

Earth, night. In the back alley of a city building, a homeless person arranges several cardboard parts, improvising a bed. All of a sudden, he sees a humanoid shadow appearing out of nowhere on the wall. The silhouette produces disturbing noises at which the man runs away terrified…

ENDING CREDITS

* * *

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. Next chapter (if the site will allow me of course), Thursday!  
**


	64. S03E06 Seri 1

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

I really hope I hadn't lost you Sandra, after Monday. This damn site really gets to you sometimes ... with its stupid errors and updates. I really enjoyed your reviews. They made my day, literally. I don't think this story will be the same without you. Hope you and the rest of the readers viewing this story will still be interested.

So here is part 1 of episode 6, entitled "Seri". In this episode, Cas will meet someone he will be most interested in.

* * *

Guest starring: Evangeline Lilly as Seri, Kevin Durand as Lester, Mark Sheppard as Crowley

* * *

**S03E06: SERI**

(1)

A frightened woman steps into the center of the _x_ made by two country side roads. Since it's very dark, she pulls out a flash light and uses it to explore her surroundings. She is alone, only the rustling sound of the grass accompanying her. From time to time, the wind softly blows and makes the green blades bend, up until the point where they hit the ground. One would notice the peacefulness of this scenery … if it weren't pitch black.

All of a sudden the flash light goes off. The woman starts fidgeting, trying to make it work again. But then, she hears a noise behind her. As she turns around, she witnesses an average sized male individual, wearing a black suit. He starts smiling, the woman appearing even more scared than before.

"Wow" he admires her. "You're a pretty one." And he is right, she is very beautiful. Besides the obvious freckles, she has a gorgeous visage with light-brown eyes, a well conceived body and a long, half-curly hair. The man gets excited while gazing at her stunning looks and reveals his red eyes.

"Please don't hurt me" she begs with a shaky voice.

"_Hurt you_?" he repeats. "Darling I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to grant you a wish. You can have anything you want, anything your heart desires. Well, only for 10 years, when you're soul will be mine but still, 10 years is a long time, right? So, what's it going be?"

"Well I would want…" she stops, clearly too frightened to talk. The demon starts to rub his palms.

"I want you to tell me why the demons are kidnapping humans in Seattle?"

"What" the red eyed man is confused.

The woman pulls up her sleeve and shows him a small seal, painted on her arm. She explains with a more daring tone: "Guess you've never heard of a grace hiding seal, didn't you? It has the ability to conceal an angel's grace from almost everyone."

"You're an angel? You got to be kidding me. I don't have time for this" he says, preparing to teleport away.

"Now" she shouts. Suddenly, they are surrounded by several men and women, all angels, who place themselves in such a way, to outline the form of a devil's trap.

"A human devil's trap" the demon looks at the woman, shocked beyond belief.

"What can I say? I'm just full of surprises" she says while delivering a huge blow which is the last thing the demon sees before blacking out.

OPENING CREDITS

Cas and the board are in the conference room. An image projector displays on a white surface, photos of different persons. Adriel, using a remote, plays them in a slide show. At the same time, Cas informs everyone about their meaning.

"Erica Tas, Jeanine Kent, John Clancy, Steven Robertson and Paul Wrest" the general counts each person's name. "These people have been reported missing in the last couple of weeks on Earth. Officials claim that they are nowhere to be found."

Adriel stops the slide show and turns off the projector. Cas continues: "The area of disappearances encompasses counties King, Pierce, Snohomish and Chelan from Washington State. Garrisons have investigated the last places these people were seen and to their surprise, they were unable to use psychommetry."

"Demons" Noria says with disgust. "What in heaven's name are they up to now?"

"I don't now but that's what we have to find out" Cas answers.

"Or maybe we can hear it right out of their mouths … or mouth" Adriel says, looking at the papers of a file.

"What?" Cas jumps, just like everyone else.

Adriel passes him the file: "Check out the latest report from Seattle garrison."

"Oh" Cas murmurs after laying eyes on the same paper.

"Let me see that" Selaphiel grabs the file from his hand to have a look. "They've captured Lester" he states, stupefied. Raphael and Noria are stunned by the breakthrough.

"That's amazing" the angel woman says. "Who's leader over there?"

"Last time I heard they were restructuring" Adriel answers. "They have a new leader now. It's Seri."

"They barely finished restructuring procedures and managed to capture Lester?" Raphael inquires. "That's outstanding."

"This is more than great news" Cas determines. "Lester is one of the most powerful demons. Who else better to tell us about the demons' plan concerning the missing humans than him?"

"I agree. We should go see what he knows" Selaphiel suggests.

"Right. In the mean time" Cas looks at Noria and Raphael "I want you two to find the whereabouts of the humans who disappeared. If demons are involved, who knows what they have in store for them. The sooner you rescue them the better. Adriel, you're in charge of heaven while we're gone. Meeting adjourned."

As the board members proceed to leave the conference room, Castiel is still amazed by Seattle garrison's performance on capturing one of the most influential and dangerous demons alive. He never saw this Seri before but is thrilled to finally get the chance to meet her and praise her for her achievement.

* * *

Castiel and Selaphiel make their way to a weather-beaten, old mansion, a couple of miles right outside Seattle. Upon their arrival, they are immediately greeted by one of the angel soldiers. Curious, they ask him to show them where Lester is kept. The soldier complies and leads them to the basement where the demon is trapped and tied in chains.

"I'll be damned" the fire archangel declares astonished. "Lester himself. You guys did a hell of a work."

"Yeah but it was Seri who took initiative and devised the entire plan. And she was the one that made it happen."

"I'll bet it wasn't easy considering that you had your hands full with the kidnapped humans" Selaphiel deduces. "She took a big risk by going after Lester and she made the best out of it. Pretty impressive."

"Where is she" Cas asks.

"Well she's away at the moment…" he stops, looking at the basement stairs. "Oh, there she is" he retorts.

As Seri appears into their view, all three male angels gaze upon her beauty. Her long voluminous hair jumps up and down, action caused by her walking down the steps. She continues, heading towards them. Cas can't take his eyes off of her, studying her from top to bottom, admiring her appearance. The fact that she has her cleavage exposed, partially covered by a tank top and a jean jacket, sends his excitement over the roof. Selaphiel notices how drawn his general is to her and starts smiling. Every glimpse of emotion Cas feels makes him happy. And right now Cas only feels one thing: attraction.

She finally catches up to them. "Wow" the woman angel mutters, looking at Cas and Selaphiel. "You don't get to see this image every day. I'm sorry, Castiel, Selaphiel … welcome to Seattle garrison. It's an honor to have you here."

"Likewise" the archangel replies.

Cas interferes: "I understand you are the one responsible for Lester's capturing."

"Well it wasn't just me, I did have some help" Seri is modest, which pleases the general.

"Did he say anything" Selaphiel inquires, referring to Lester.

"Right, straight to busyness" Seri says, smiling. "Well we haven't questioned him yet. We figured you might want to be here to participate" looks at Cas.

"Excellent" the general is content. "Let's get to it then."

The three approach Lester, who is chained against a wall with a large devil trap drawn on it. "Well, well, well" he says, grinning. "Lookie here. If it isn't the great general of heaven, coming to visit me. Did you bring any presents?"

"You'll have to excuse him. He's a bit rude" Seri admits while administering the demon a punch.

Lester whines, spits out blood and complains: "You know, it's really unfair beating a guy all tied up. Why don't you let me go and we'll have a little one-on-one round … what do you say?"

"Enough games" Cas steps in. "Tell us what are the demon's plans concerning the missing humans."

"Missing humans? Demons' plans? I really don't know what you're talking about. And besides, what makes you think it's us? A couple of lost people, sure! Let's blame the demons!"

"We couldn't use psychommetry at the disappearing sites" Selaphiel contradicts Lester. "And only two things can erase history from our psychommetry: an angel or a demon. And since we didn't felt any grace there, we're pretty positive that you're behind it. Now start spilling."

"Look. Even if the demons are behind the disappearances, you're pretty smart. You can figure out the reason on why we would need humans. So how about we end this? And bring me a pizza. No wait, a cheeseburger."

"So you like to play games huh" Selaphiel asks, stepping in front of the demon. "Well guess what? So do I."

The archangel begins to stare into Lester's eyes, who immediately realizes what the former is doing.

"Wait? Are you going through my head? Get out! Hey, can't a demon have some privacy here?"

Suddenly, Lester starts hearing Selaphiel's voice in his mind: "_Can you hear my voice Lester? It's going to be inside your skull for a very long time. Forever haunting you, forever annoying you and stressing you out for the rest of your pathetic life_."

The demon starts laughing: "You think you're going to make me crack with these mind games? I come from hell. Supreme torture is at its home there. So I ain't gonna say jack squat."

However, Selaphiel creates a loud humming noise inside Lester's head, which causes him enormous pain. As the prisoner screams in agony, Cas realizes that Lester's probably right when he says he's not going to reveal the demons' plans so easily. He places a hand on the archangel's shoulder, rendering him to stop the noise.

"I don't think this is the way it's going to work" the general worries.

"Yes it will. I just need a bit more time. I'm sure I can break him" Selaphiel is confident.

"Well in the mean time, an opportunity presents itself to question someone else about the kidnapped humans" Cas adds.

"I'll come with you" Seri volunteers, making Cas blush. He tries to avoid being seen this way but it's too late. His board member already caught a glimpse of the red in his cheeks. "Don't get into any trouble you two" he ironically warns them before they teleport away.

* * *

Raphael and Noria wasted no time and got on the task Cas gave them immediately. They started by re-investigating the places the people are presumed to have disappeared. One is a Seattle suburb sidewalk. Seri's soldiers suspect that this is the exact spot Jeanine Kent disappeared. So the two board members decide to take a look for themselves.

Raphael bends and touches the ground, hoping to see what happened. The action is useless because, as Cas briefed them, the history of the place has been erased from psychommetry. Noria watches him silent. She can't shake the thought of her partner and Michael's new relationship. After Raphael drove her crazy with his grudge against his brother for such a long time, all of a sudden they're BFF? She doesn't believe it.

"I don't buy it, you know" she shares her beliefs with the archangel. "Your whole new relationship with Michael."

"We don't have time for this Noria, we're on a case" he replies with indifference.

"Oh no" Noria thinks. She's not going to back away so easily and be fooled, so she presses the matter on: "I think you're just faking it only to get rid of your frustrations and insecurities."

"Damn it" Raphael roars, releasing a lightning bolt into the ground. "What the hell it takes to please you? You were angry because I kept refusing Michael's help. And now, when we improved our relationship and I accepted his help, you're still upset? What the hell do you want from me?"

"Did you forgive him" Noria asks, to which the archangel hesitates to answer. However, he abruptly turns around, looking at a tree. "We're not alone" he remarks. They both disappear and reappear several feet away. Raphael is holding a man by the collar, looking into his black eyes. "Going somewhere demon" the archangel inquires.

"Please, don't hurt me. I'm here to help you" the demon confesses.

"How? By eavesdropping?" Noria sarcastically asks.

"I can tell you about the missing humans."

"What do you know about them?" Raphael tightens his grip on the demon.

"More than you think."

"And why have you decided to tell us about it? How do we know this isn't a trap?" Noria interrogates him.

"Does it really matter" Raphael doesn't care. "We have this snake in our grasp. We'll make him tell everything."

"Sorry but you're not going to get anything out of me until I know for sure that I'm safe. Both from you and from my kind."

"We're not going to hurt you" Noria says.

"Yeah well you'll have to excuse me if I don't take your word for it."

"How about I just kill you now and get this over with" Raphael says, preparing to punch him.

Noria grabs his arm: "No! This isn't the way to approach this. Let him go."

Raphael realizes the error of his way and releases the demon's collar. Noria assures the demon that he can trust them with his safety. After a few seconds, he accepts to reveal the demons' plans but only at a time and place chosen by him. Although Raphael is reluctant, the angels agree to his demands and allow him to leave. He can trust them but the real question is: can they trust him?

* * *

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. Next chapter, Monday!  
**


	65. S03E06 Seri 2

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

I must confess that this has been a strange weekend for me. The series finale of Smallville thrusted me into an unusual psychedelic state and because of that, I haven't continued writting. Do not worry, I am a few episodes ahead but, with my second exam session fast approaching, I fear I may cosnume all that I've written so far and run out of chapters to post. Meaning that it's possible I won't be able to respect my usual uploading program. But let's pray that doesn't happens.

* * *

**AS ALWAYS, THANK YOU SANDRA FOR YOUR REVIEWS.**

**THREE CHEERS FOR THE FINALE OF SMALLVILLE, WHICH WAS EPIC ON ALL LEVELS..**

* * *

(2)

Cas and Seri arrive in a large living room, decorated with a multitude of furniture pieces. In front of a leather couch is placed a giant plasma screen. They both are stunned by the luxury of the confinement. Or rather the general is, Seri being too confused as to the reason of them being here.

"You know, I'd love to think that you brought me here for a romantic evening but somehow I doubt it" she admits, studying the room.

"What" Cas snaps, intensely blushing.

"I'm sorry" she apologizes. "It's just that, I rarely go on missions with the general himself. So what are we doing here anyway? Who lives here?"

"A demon named Crowley."

"King of the crossroads? Wow. This day just keeps getting better and better. Wait, I thought this guy was supposed to be untraceable. How did you know where he lives?"

"I had an angel to spy him and report his every move and location."

"Of course. You're the general. You can do anything" she says while looking in his eyes. He returns the gesture, unable to believe that such a beautiful angel accompanies him. Her stare seduces every part of his mind, forcing all of his thoughts to focus on her. He hadn't felt this way since the first time he saw Ellen. It's like his inner angelic light sparkles and shines brighter than ever. They remain this way for several moments, until an Australian-accent voice interrupts them.

"Trespassing is a very serious offence" Crowley steps in their view, throwing an opened lighter at their feet. Suddenly, the two angels are trapped in a circle of fire. "And I'm regularly not a good host when it comes to trespassers."

Seri adopts a pretty worried expression but Cas doesn't look bothered at all. "This fire is not from holy oil" he says as he raises his arm and slowly extinguishes the flames.

"Well" the demon adds, embarrassed. "Can't hurt to try right?" He then lays his sight upon Seri: "Cas, who's the lovely angel next to you?"

"I'm Seri" she introduces herself. "And I must say it's quite an honor meeting you."

Crowley approaches and kisses her hand: "The pleasure's all mine."

"Well I guess it's true when they say that you're the most stilled demon of all" she points out, looking at the marvelous room.

"I like to think of myself as a professional" he replies with a smirk.

Noticing that Crowley gets an unusual amount of attention from Seri, Cas develops annoyance and decides to interfere: "We were wondering if you know anything about the humans kidnapped by your kind."

"Oh, so you're here only for information. Just like last time. Only then you were with someone else…"

"Do you know anything or not" Cas breaks in, angered at Ellen's mentioning.

"I'm sorry … I don't. Been busy trying to get a new tailor. Do you know how hard it is to find someone who's actually in the line of work nowadays?"

"I knew it was a mistake coming here" the general claims with resignation as he turns around to leave.

"Wait" Crowley stops him. "I haven't been in touch with my dear brothers and sisters for a long time but I do remember certain things about them. Around these parts, they like to gather at an interstate bar called _The Lucky Devil_. If you want to learn anything about demonic plans, try there."

"Thank you" Cas silently appreciates and signals Seri with his eyes that they're leaving.

"Hey Cas" Crowley stops them again. "What happened to the last one?"

Having no desire to answer, Cas teleports away. Seri throws a last glance at the demon and quickly follows her leader. Watching them leave, Crowley scratches his neck and discovers a hole in his coat's shoulder area. "Bloody phonies!"

* * *

Noria and Raphael are in the conference room.

"I don't trust that weasel" Raphael shows mistrust. "We should have killed him on the spot. What guarantees do we have that he's not leading us into a huge trap?"

"None" Noria answers with concern.

"Of course there is the possibility of him actually telling the truth which means he might offer us the chance to find the missing humans."

"Apparently he's not so eager. We have to meet at a time and place of his choosing. And I understand. I mean I would try to be as cautious as I can when turning on my kind. If the demons find out about him, he's finished."

"He's too scared" Raphael correctly assumes.

The two board members are distracted by Michael entering the room. He goes to the cabinet, places some folders in and closes its door. He notices how worked up Raphael and Noria are: "What's wrong?"

"It's this case Castiel had us working on" Noria answers.

"Why don't you tell me about it? Maybe I can help."

"Do you know about the missing people from Seattle?" Raphael inquires.

"Yeah, thought to be kidnapped by demons because we're unable to use psychommetry and all … so?"

"So" the younger archangel develops "there's this demon who wants to tell us all about it but he's too afraid to do so. He wants a secret meeting to avoid being discovered by the rest of the demons."

"And my guess is that you're afraid it could be a trap" Michael deduces. Raphael only nods. Noria struggles to find a proof to determine that her partner is only acting when collaborating this way with his brother. To her dismay, she finds nothing. It's as if, somehow, Raphael suddenly destroyed the thick walls of anger and grudge and finally accepted Michael as a good angel. There is something strange about all of it and she can't quite put her finger on it.

Meanwhile, Michael rounds up a large grin on his lips. "I think I know how to handle this" he states.

"How" Raphael is curious.

"You say that supposedly he's acting to be afraid of both angels and demons to lure you into a trap. Well I believe we can turn it around to our advantage."

Michael keeps smiling, the board members staring confused at him. "Right" he wakes up, realizing that they don't know what he's talking about. "What if I put him in an alternate reality created by me? He won't suspect anything and that way we'll have him wherever we want. What do you say?"

"Oh my God, that's a great idea" Noria says. "Michael you're a genius."

"I don't know" Raphael disagrees. "Sounds too risky. If he's not acting and he discovers us, we could lose valuable information regarding the missing humans."

"He's not going to see through the illusion, trust me. We'll create the reality in such a way that he'll be convinced he's safe enough to talk freely."

"All right" Raphael gives his consent for Michael's plan. In the mean time, Noria wonders how long this new relationship between the two archangels is going to last.

* * *

Cas and Seri walk into _The Lucky Devil_, looking in every direction. So far they sense no demon around.

"Do you really think Crowley didn't set us on a wild goose chase" she wonders.

"I don't know. But every time he offered his help, it proved to be essential."

Until they can discover something out of the ordinary, they go at the bar counter and sit down. The bartender approaches and asks: "What can I get you two lovebirds?"

Cas and Seri jump at the same time: "Oh no … we're not together."

"We're just here on busyness" Seri adds. "How about 2 beers?"

"Coming right up" the man says while proceeding to take care of their order.

"Wow" she admits, breathing relieved. "That was awkward."

A few moments later, their beers arrive.

"So what's it like," she is curious "being the general."

"Difficult" he answers. "Almost … exhausting at times. There are so many things you have to look after and it's not always easy making a decision. Each order you give affects thousands of lives. One mistake and a lot of things can go wrong. If you're not careful or meticulous, you can easily fail."

"Must have been hard getting the position, everyone knowing that you were a mere specialist and all."

"It didn't matter what I was. I had to take initiative and restore order. The entire universe would have collapsed if I hadn't."

"And you've done a pretty good job so far. I mean, I wasn't up there to see it but I've felt it from down here. It's like you made us better, managing to change us, make us more sensitive and compassionate. We actually care now what the one next to us feels and we're not so quickly rushing to betray ourselves like we used to do in the past."

Seri's words produce an emotional spike in Cas's heart. Not because she's right but because she's wrong. And what Ellen did proves it beyond any argument. Does that mean he hasn't accomplished anything? That it's only the same situation in different times? Again, Cas begins to experience the same doubts that have been haunting him for some time.

After Seri congratulates him as being a great general, she notices his sad expression. "What's wrong" she inquires. Cas hesitates to respond.

"You know you had the same face when Crowley asked you what has happened to the last one. What did he mean by that?"

"Don't you know what happened in heaven a while back" Cas asks her, looking at the beer glass.

"I was kind of busy with the restructuring at my garrison. I didn't have time to catch up with the latest news from heaven. What went on?"

Should he tell her about Ellen's betrayal? Should he relate to her how the person he trusted the most and loved stabbed him in the back for another angel? How she left him with a broken heart, decimated and depressed? Maybe it's not a good idea and this painful process of remembering should stop.

"Well whatever it is" Seri completes her thought "I'm sure that you'll get through it. You have Raphael and Selaphiel at your side, not to mention Michael. Their wisdom and care are the best things you can receive if you're going through dark times."

Cas could laugh at her affirmations. How unacquainted she is with the reality between heaven's executives. But her optimistic view reminds him of earlier times when they were a true family. When everyone would have jumped to offer comfort when someone would be in pain. Maybe they need someone like her, to reintroduce the very values that described them as a team in the first place. Someone that still believes in the angels. Someone that could make him believe once more…

Just then, a man sits alongside Seri and thinks it would be a good idea to hit on her. "Say baby" he addresses her "you look damn fine tonight. How 'bout we get together for a little rump in the sack, what do you say?"

Seri barely holds her laughter: "That must be the lamest pick up line ever."

Despite her rejections, the man resumes his advances, placing a hand on her thigh: "You know I could make you scream so hard…"

Cas decides to interfere: "Leave her alone!"

"What are you going to do about it geek" the man mocks Cas. "Why don't you run to momma and cry like a baby! Leave this fine piece" looks at Seri "to me." His remarks are met by the laughter of his friends.

"That's it" she silently says, having enough of the man's attitude. "Wow, look at you, high and mighty. Do you really think you're a better man than he is?" she asks the daring stranger. "All right. Let's put that to the test. I bet I, a woman, can easily take you over 10 beer mugs. What do you say stud? You game?"

The man grins, unable to believe who's challenging him. Therefore, with great enthusiasm, he accepts, more than sure of his victory. A few moments later, everyone from the bar gathers at one table, cheering and screaming. Seri and the man reached the fifth beer mug and the latter is looking pale and weak, overwhelmed by the vast quantity of alcohol he'd been drinking. Seri, naturally, has no problem.

"5 more to go" the bartender informs, who proclaimed himself referee. He places the 6th dose of beer in front of the competitors and joins everyone in watching round six. Seri grabs the large glass and turns it upside down in her mouth. The man, barley keeping his eyelids apart, touches the mug but slowly blacks out, dropping his head on the table. Everybody applauds Seri for her victory while she, a little tipsy, raises her arms, shouting her vessel's lungs out.

Cas, who had been witnessing the drinking contest from aside, is impressed by her. Although she seems to be the type that works all the time, she is very detached and has a vivid personality. She's open minded and has an unorthodox resourcefulness, facts proven by the way she captured Lester and how she approached the man who was hitting on her. In addition comes her other strengths: loyalty, wisdom, compassion and kindness. Not the mention that she's extremely attractive and beautiful. She almost reminds him of Ellen, but does a wonderful job in overlapping the negative memories which comes with his former lover. It's like she's a second chance to him, especially after he thought he was never going to find someone like Ellen again.

Seri joins him. A bit dizzy, she almost falls over Cas when trying to sit next to him. He catches her by the hips while she props herself against his shoulders with her hands. They stare into one another's eyes and start to approach their lips. Unfortunately, she sees a familiar face, or rather smoke, sitting behind Cas.

"Trent" she cries out. The one she addressed ignores her. "Trent" she calls him again, getting off of Cas. "Trent I'd recognize you even with a bag over your head. What are you doing here?"

"Oh come on Seri" he complains. "Why are you picking on me? I haven't done anything wrong."

She grabs his arm and twists it: "I thought I specifically told you to go back to hell. Tell me: why are you still here, in a new vessel? Did you actually think you could hide from me?"

"I'm not up to anything I swear owww…"

Seri contorts his arm even harder: "Why don't I trust you? You don't have, by any chance, something to do with the disappeared humans, do you?"

"No! I swear, I'm clean. I don't know anything about that. Now let go, all right?"

Despite that she doesn't considers him much of a threat, Seri suspects that the only reason he's still sticking around is because of the missing humans, which is turning out to be a large operation. Meanwhile, Cas receives Noria and Raphael's report, concerning Michael's plan. He gives them his permission to carry on.

* * *

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. Next chapter, Thursday.  
**


	66. S03E06 Seri 3

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

PART 3 OF EPISODE 6! ENJOY!

* * *

(3)

Earl, the demon who wants to give his kind's plan regarding the missing humans to the angels, enters the vicinity of a parking lot. After he thoroughly searches the area, he focuses his energy and sends a telepathic signal towards the sky, thus calling Raphael and Noria for their secret meeting. As he waits, silence ensues, replaced sometimes by the loud car horns from afar.

Just when he turns to look over his shoulder, he finds himself in a black tunnel with a dim light at the end. Unable to remember how he got there, Earl starts walking towards the exit. Little does he know that all he sees is an illusion. In reality, he's still in the parking lot. However, he's not heading towards the light at the end of the tunnel but to an open portal to heaven. A little further away, Noria and Raphael stand next to Michael, who has one arm lifted, carrying on with the spell. They thought the best place they can have Earl is heaven and that is why they're leading him there.

"This is great Michael. What would we have done without you" Noria is gracious much to Raphael's annoyance.

"Yeah well you'll have to excuse me if I can't talk. The effort of maintaining the spell is kind of draining" the oldest archangel explains himself.

"Just be careful not to lose him all right" Raphael tries to keep a level of pragmatism.

Earl is barely advancing to the portal, making Raphael very impatient. Angered, he tells his brother to do something, for instance bringing the portal closer to the demon. However, Michael dismisses the idea, arguing that Earl might see any abrupt changes in the mirage.

Noria's last words torture Raphael's consciousness: … _this is great Michael. What would we have done without you_? They are played in his head over and over again, giving Raphael the notion that step by step, his brother will replace him, especially in Noria's eyes. His rage reaches critical levels, taking away all his concentration needed on the case. So, completely unfocused, he decides to do something to win a battle in his competition with Michael. He lifts his arm up and prepares to send a gust of wind to Earl, in order to push him into the portal.

"Noooo" Michael shouts, realizing what Raphael is planning to do. The latter sends the wind but the energies mix up and collapse the illusion. Upon seeing that he has been tricked, Earl teleports away. Michael tries to catch him but he's too tired from the spell and losses him.

* * *

Michael furiously enters the conference room, followed by Raphael and Noria. The latter hesitates to say anything, fearing that she might bring even more tension to the archangels' situation. Nevertheless, she's still angry on her partner for ruining the operation. In the mean time, Michael stares out the window for a couple of seconds than quickly turns around and addresses his brother: "What the hell do I have to do to prove myself to you? I told you to let me handle it. Instead of doing that, you interfered and cost us an essential informational source."

Raphael doesn't answers, looking deeply into Michael's eyes. Noria, only feet away, watches their quarrel.

"Since I came back" Michael goes on "I have pulled my ass off to show you that I'm changed, that I'm no longer your boss but your brother and that I can be trusted. But every time I reach the surface you push me back to the bottom."

Suddenly, both him and Noria understand that although Raphael gave Michael a chance, he was never going to fully endeavor it. She was right all along. It was all just an act so that Raphael can get rid of his insecurities and attempt to make himself feel better.

"You know what?" the oldest archangel continues. "I'm starting to think that you don't want to accept me at all, do you? You don't want to trust me or better yet, you don't want me to be a part of heaven at all."

"Well what did you expect Michael" Raphael asks. "You should've realized it sooner. I don't care that you're changed or not, that you're better or not. As long as you're here, I will always consider your presence troublesome and a risk to every angel. Appreciation, trust? I don't even give a damn that you're my brother. The only thing I want is to see you locked up somewhere safe, where you will be unable to hurt anyone again."

The two archangels start a massive fight, their shouts echoing throughout the entire floor. However, the most affected one is Noria, who, holding great anger inside of her for some time now, is flooded by it and is convinced to act accordingly. She stops the fight by screaming "_Enough_" and throwing a light attack, blasting a hole in the wall. The two distraught brothers immediately cease, surprised of her reaction.

"If you two would care to take a look outside the real world, you could see that we've screwed up this case. Have any of you thought what are we going to tell Castiel? Because if my memory serves me right, he's expecting a report. And I'm not even going to mention the kidnapped humans … for all we know they could be dead right about now. So why don't you two sack up and focus on damage control all right?"

Both Raphael and Michael are shocked by her reaction. They had never seen her so angry before. In fact, this is just the tip of the ice-berg. Noria's anger is much higher than anyone could ever guess, especially after Ellen's betrayal. She has been left without a close friend, to talk to and receive comfort. Raphael could have done that, but since their clashes about Michael started, they've grown apart. So, burying everything inside, Noria behaved like a time bomb. A bomb that exploded when it reached critical levels.

Michael, managing to calm down, leaves the conference room, saying he will do all he can to find Earl. All 3 know that it's going to be close to impossible, anticipating that the demon will use enochian seals to conceal himself. Not even Michael can break through their hiding veil.

After the oldest archangel's departure, Raphael, still amazed by Noria's reaction, tries to say something but she interrupts him: "Save it! From now one, you, me … we're done. I'm through being your partner. You can do whatever you like." She storms out of the conference room.

* * *

Lester inhales deeply, trying to maintain his composure and not crack to Selaphiel's torture. The archangel, extremely calm and confident, moves back and forth, and once in a while stops to take a look at the demon to see if he's ready to talk. Unfortunately, Lester was right. Up until now, he is able to resist any kind of pressure. However, that doesn't discourage Selaphiel, who tries and tries again.

"Come on Lester. We can do this for all eternity. I mean I got nothing else to do."

"You're actually enjoying this aren't you" Lester asks. "Being in control, having power over someone else. It excites you … gives you that fresh piece of exhilaration you deep down desire. You want to know why I'm telling you this?"

Selaphiel raises an eyebrow, showing that he's listening.

"Because we're not that different … angels and demons. In fact, we're very much the same. We succumb to our lust for power and we do everything to get it, even if it means killing everyone who stand in our way. Things like love, compassion and respect for life which you claim to hold dear are nothing but shells to hide your real nature. And once you get rid of them, you'll do some many things. Imagine the possibilities and…"

"Oh shut up already" the archangel interrupts him. "You think you'll get to me with that crap? That somehow, angels are just as evil as demons? We're not the same and we never will be."

"And what makes you so sure?"

"Because I have faith in my brothers and sisters. That's the difference between you and me. I choose to believe that my kind can change to the better. Which means I have free will. You on the other hand do not. You're constricted to do only one thing: being evil. And step by step, you'll kill each other whereas we will learn from our mistakes and become stronger, united. So those notions which you call _shells_ are the very thing that differentiates us from you … only because they're there."

"You're wrong" Lester asserts, laughing. "And you'll see it when it's going to be too late."

"Well, I guess until then, we have some more _fun time_ at our disposal" the archangel admits while inserting the same painful noise inside the demon's mind, making Lester scream in agony.

* * *

Cas and Seri barely return at the garrison when they see in the master hallway Jericho, the leader of Spokane City garrison. Seri twitches her eyes at his sight, starting to wonder the reason of his visit. She acts this way because of the fierce competition between her garrison and Jericho's. Lately, they developed such an intense rivalry that they started to interfere within other garrisons' jurisdiction just to get bonus points. The competition is greatly encouraged by the leaders as well. Seri and Jericho have built it from their ego and desire to outmatch each other and from their history of rival clashes. And that is why both of them stare at each other with great suspicion, right in front of the general's eyes.

"Hello Jericho" Seri says with a fake smile. "May I ask what are you doing here?"

"Well I heard that you captured Lester and I came here to see it with my own vessel's eyes."

"Yeah that's right. **I**" she puts emphasis on herself"captured Lester and **I**'m keeping him all tied up in my basement. He's being tortured by guess who … Selaphiel. Isn't that great, the general and a board member here, in my garrison?"

Jericho throws an annoyed glance at her gloating. "Well that's another reason why I came here. I heard that Castiel arrived and I wanted to give him a proper greet."

"Thank you Jericho" Cas replies, confused by the two leaders' behavior.

"I must say Castiel that I'm infatuated with what you've accomplished so far as general. You've greatly improved the working conditions and inter-celestial relationships both in heaven and on Earth. Because of that, angels have a much higher determination to function more efficiently. Not to mention the superior shifts system we all benefit from …

Cas releases a modest smile, content of the praises being given to him. Seri, on the other hand, angry that Jericho's stealing her thunder in front of Castiel, suddenly interrupts him: "Well let's go see Lester." Jericho smirks, happy that he restored the tie between them: 1 – 1.

The _Ingratiating with the General_ contest moves to the basement, with both opponents trying to find each other's weaknesses and exploit them. Jericho continues to praise Cas while Seri presents the negative performances of Spokane City garrison. Cas tries to listen them both but is unaware how to react. From a corner, Lester's screams can be heard. They head into their direction. Selaphiel, noticing he has visitors, takes a break.

"So you see now" Seri asks Jericho. "The mighty Selaphiel himself. Quite an honor right?"

"Anything so far" Cas inquires about the progress of the torture.

"The bastard's pretty resilient I'll give him that" he responds in an annoyed tone.

"Hopefully Raphael and Noria had more luck than you did" Cas tries to cheer him up.

"Hello Jericho" the archangel greets him.

"You know I've wanted to talk to you for a long time" Jericho tells him. "I thought about applying for a hearing but then I reconsidered, thinking it was totally inappropriate."

"Nonsense" Selaphiel says. "What is it that you want to talk to me about?"

"Well I was wondering if you could share with me your vast knowledge and experience as garrison leader. I think I will hugely benefit from it. Because you are the most recommended angel to lead a garrison … it would be an honor if you could show me some tricks."

"Well thank you Jericho. You're very kind."

It is now 2 – 1 in favor of Jericho and Seri's anger might as well cause steams to blow out of her years.

"Well, Castiel and I have been working together" she abruptly breaks in. "And we have been doing other … stuff together also" she says as she holds Cas's hand, implying that they have been seeing each other.

Jericho looks in a dismissive manner at her: "Right. Nice try Seri."

"If you don't believe me than how about you believe this" she adds while grabbing Cas's jaw and giving him a passionate kiss. Both Selaphiel and Jericho gape at the scenery, not trusting their own sights. "Well I guess that happens all the time" the archangel ironically admits while the other male angel rubs his vessel's eyes to have a clearer look. However, things couldn't be clearer. They aren't experiencing any hallucination; Seri is really kissing Cas. And he's actually enjoying it as he envelops her hips.

After several seconds, they break off, appearing as if they experienced a piece of paradise.

"Seri we have a serious situation over here" a soldier from the garrison approaches, catching his leader's attention. "We've checked all the demon nests in the city … they're empty. Not a single trace of any demon."

"That's impossible" she confesses.

"They must be getting ready to execute their plan" Selaphiel tries to shed some light on the matter.

Seri turns to his soldier: "All right. Spread every angel available throughout the city. Have them patrol every sector, every neighborhood, every street, every back alley. If the demons make a move I want to know."

After the soldier leaves, Selaphiel notices that Castiel is distracted. "What" he asks.

"I'm getting a message from Noria. I'll put it through via hologram." Cas raises his hand and releases some sort of swarm which forms in front of them the images of Noria, Raphael and Michael.

"Report" the general demands.

Noria is the only one who speaks, her stammering confusing Cas: "We … we … we lost Earl."

"What?" the general shouts annoyed. "Well did you at least get some answers from him?"

"No" she answers, making Cas even more angry.

"All right all right" Seri intervenes, trying to calm Cas down. "I think there's still a way to trace the disappeared humans. Remember Trent? If he's in town, he's definitely because something big is in the way and I'll bet he knows when and how. I can find him and I'm sure as hell I can make him talk."

"I'll come with you" Cas agrees on her idea. "Selaphiel, I want you to assist in the patrol."

"Okay."

As everyone departs, Shen remains behind to finish his refreshment. "Yo, Shen, come on, let's go" a voice is heard from upstairs. Displeased that he can't enjoy his drink, Shen places it on a wooden cabinet near Lester and teleports in a hurry. The can, being on the margin, falls down, the liquid inside spreading all over the floor. Unfortunately, it reaches the lowest part of Lester's devil trap, which is drawn on the floor, and dissolves the chalk powder there, rendering the trap inoperable. Lester, grinning, rips of his chains…

* * *

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. Next chapter, Monday.  
**


	67. S03E06 Seri 4

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Last part of episode 6. Hope you'll enjoy it!

As always, a big **thank you** to Sandra for her super reviews. Looking forward to more.

* * *

(4)

Somewhere in one of Seattle's downtown neighborhoods, in the back alley of a building, Trent makes his appearance, his face covered in enthusiasm. He received an anonymous tip that he would meet someone there who would offer him something extremely valuable. And Trent, the scavenger that he is, immediately fell for it, without even having a second thought.

Not worth mentioning at all, of course, is his shock when he sees Castiel and Seri in front of him. The latter quickly grabs him and puts him into a submission hold, forcing the knee articulations of his meat suit.

"You know what I think" Seri addresses him. "I think you were lying back in the bar. I think you do know what's going on with the missing humans."

"I swear I don't know what you're talking about owwww" the demons screams, feeling his knee caps stretched over the limit. "Ok, ok, you win. They're holding them in the old village near SE May Valley Road, right outside the city."

"Who?" she inquires.

"Lester's henchmen."

"Why?" Cas interferes.

"You and the hallo patrol have been causing quite a stir. Every time someone tries to make a deal, you angels immediately pop out of nowhere and pull the plug. We're getting desperate. We haven't made a good deal since last fall. So we thought: why let the humans come to us when we can take them whenever we want?"

"So you're doing this just to steal souls?" Seri reiterates.

"Like I said. We're pretty desperate."

Seri looks at the general, who gives her a nod to let the demon go. Afterwards, he contacts all the angels in the city and sends them the location of the kidnapped humans.

* * *

At the same time, Selaphiel is overtaken by a strange feeling. Something is missing from his super-celestial senses. He returns to the garrison, suspecting what might be the source of his unknown sensation. And his instincts are correct. Lester has escaped. Alongside the archangel appear Shen and Seri's second in command, Murdoch.

"That's my juice" Shen admits, noticing the wet floor and the empty can, right below the place where the demon was supposed to be.

"Shen you idiot" Murdoch admonishes him, realizing that the liquid ruined the devil trap and allowed Lester to escape. "Seri's going to have your ass for this."

Ignoring the other two, Selaphiel focuses on accessing the psychic imprint he left on Lester while he was torturing him. The demon, who is in a dark barn, watches the humans with great content. Several other demons roam around him with old books and candles, preparing some sort of a ritual. All of a sudden, Lester sees Selaphiel standing right beside him. He freaks out, startled by the archangel's appearance. The other demons, however, stare confused at him, unaware of why he reacted that way. Lester realizes he's the only one who can see Selaphiel.

"We're did you run away Lester?" the archangel asks, in a very irritating tone. The demon tries to ignore him but finds his presence overwhelmingly stressful. Although Selaphiel is able to appear and talk to him just like being next to him, he actually can't use it to find the demon. It's like he sees the shape of his body in a dark background. It's similar to the spell Lucifer applied when he told Sam that he is his true vessel. The thing is that the devil didn't need a psychic imprint to do that…

"Giving me the silent treatment ey" Selaphiel continues to annoy Lester. "That's OK, I'm fine. In fact, it's like I said: I'll be inside your skull for all eternity. You could say we'll share from now on a special bond."

Unable to resist anymore, Lester snaps: "Shut up!" Again, the other demons throw confused glances at him.

Returning from his astral projection, Selaphiel hears Cas's telepathic message: "_the humans are located in the old village near SE May Valley Road, outside Seattle_."

However, another statement reaches the angelic telepathic frequencies, coming from a soldier who reports that the demons that left their nests have suddenly appeared on several buildings' rooftops.

"_Castiel_" the archangel suggests through telepathy "_I can rescue the humans. You take the soldiers and take care of the demons_."

"_All right Selaphiel_" the general agrees. "_Bring them back unharmed_!"

"_Got it. Good hunting_!"

* * *

As Cas, Seri and the rest of Seattle garrison moves in to eliminate the demons from the city, Lester gives order to commence the soul extraction spell. All he has to do is get through this and his power will increase tenfold.

As he watches how his henchmen start the spell, he is disturbed again by Selaphiel. Taking advantage of being alone, Lester decides to address him: "You know this song is getting very old. Anything else?"

"Actually I do have something else. In fact I hear the sound in my head right about now. You want to know what that sound is?"

Lester laughs, amused by their witty conversation. The archangel's smile, however, fades away: "It's the sound of me coming for you."

Selaphiel disappears out of the demon's sight, giving the latter the clear notion that he has been discovered and he should prepare for an attack. He signals one of the demons to approach him: "Activate the sigils and grab some angel blades."

"Are we expecting company?"

"We are now" Lester answers with a deeply worried expression.

The entire village is made up of a barn and 4 houses. The inhabitants abandoned it because they found better living and working conditions in the city. Lester's demons, which are quite many, spring to every house and paint enochian sigils on their walls. The symbols they draw are meant to slow any angel down, no matter how powerful it is. After accomplishing this task, they spread out, waiting.

Out of nowhere, a large explosion occurs near one of the structures, which catches the demons' attention. They head there, to find out what caused it. Unfortunately for them, Selaphiel walks out of the flames. He gazes upon them as they return the gesture, ready for battle. The demons share confused and frightened looks, unaware of what to do. The sigils may have slowed him down but haven't done anything about his other powers.

Knowing they have to stop him, they charge him with their angel blades. Selaphiel successfully dodges their attacks while delivering heavy blows. 2 more demons jump on him but he uses his telekinesis to slam them against each other. Then with one hand wave, he kills them without harming their vessels.

Lester's spell is 50% complete as he hears Selaphiel's voice in his mind again: "_I'm just a few feet away Lester. You're mine_." He tries to hurry the progress of the spell but realizes he can't.

Meanwhile, on a rooftop in the city, Cas, Seri and 12 demons are locked in a death match. One by one, the demons are exorcized by the general who only uses his hand to do that. Meanwhile Seri faces three demons in hand to hand combat and does pretty well. At least that's how Cas sees it as he watches her fight. She doesn't have the speed or the arsenal of moves Ellen possesses but clearly she's been through plenty of scrapes, displaying experience and composure. She reminds him of his former love and how they used to stand and fight side by side just like he and Seri do now.

At the same time, Selaphiel approaches the barn where Lester and the humans are. 7 demons place themselves in front of him, attempting again to try and stop him. Several of them lunge towards him with the same angel killing blades but just like before, the archangel has no problem in disarming and killing them. The rest of the demons attack him from all sides. Selaphiel punches the ground, creating a shockwave that knocks all the demons down. Lester almost pulls out his vessel's hair, witnessing his henchmen's inability to stop the archangel.

Selaphiel walks into the barn and quickly exorcizes the demons performing the spell. Then, with one fingers snap, he sends the humans to the garrison HQ. All that he is left with is Lester.

"You want to know what happens one you use enochian sigils against an archangel" Selaphiel asks as he slowly raises his arms, producing a quake that shakes the barn and destroys the sigils on its walls. "You piss him off."

Lester tries to teleport away but is unable to.

"Oh no! You're not going anywhere" Selaphiel says while he lifts the demon in air.

Lester smiles: "You're not going to do anything to me. You don't have it in you to take a life."

"Maybe. But considering the fact that you're a ruthless son of a bitch who is a danger to those around him, I think I can make an exception."

And with that, Selaphiel twitches his hand as light comes out of Lester's eyes and mouth, him screaming of agonizing pain. After the demon dies, the archangel gently lays the vessel on the ground and heals it of any fatal wounds.

* * *

Selaphiel returns at Seattle garrison HQ and reports the success of his mission, notion which greatly pleases Cas. He would be even happier if it weren't for Noria and Raphael's failure. He summons them, along with Michael, to find out what happened. When he sees that they only stare at the ground, silently, and offers him no answers, he is disappointed.

"I need to know if I can trust you in accomplishing a task properly" he addresses them. Seri and Selaphiel stand beside him, not knowing what to say in the three's defense. Cas goes on, looking at Noria and Raphael: "You are my best investigative team. If I can't rely on you with the most basic cases, how can I count on you in major crises?"

Seri steps in: "Maybe it's not such a bad thing. Sometimes things happen, we make mistakes … we can't help it. What I've learned as garrison leader is when something like this occurs, I give my soldiers a day or two off for R&R … let them unravel. When they come back, they're clear headed to work again."

Cas ponders upon Seri's words and realizes he should do the same. He is surprised at her level of wisdom and experience in leading angels.

"All right" the general says after a deep sigh. He turns to the three: "Take a short leave of absence. I want you back as soon as you think you're fit to work again. Dismissed."

As Michael, Raphael and Noria disappear, Selaphiel, wanting to leave Cas and Seri alone, falsely admits that he has some things to discuss with Murdoch.

"I'm sorry about the whole … kiss thing" Seri apologizes. "It's just that working with you, the general, is kind of over my pay grade. I hope that it won't ruin any collaboration between us in the future. I'd like that very much."

Cas, however, feels differently. She reminds him too much of Ellen and he just barely started to move on. On the other hand he feels quite bad to ignore her. She's an invaluable asset to the Host and above all, a good angel. She's smart, sophisticated, experienced and open minded, not afraid to take on challenges. And she's also sensitive, fact proven by her attempt to offer him comfort when they were in the bar. He would love to see her again but sadly, he must refrain from the matter to avoid further grief. And besides, the doubts that he's having would only stand in the development of their relationship.

"I guess I'll see you soon" she points out before turning around and leaving. Selaphiel, who has eavesdropped on what they talked about, approaches his leader and, as they watch Seri walk away, he says: "That is one incredible angel. Now I don't know about you but she could be another step towards moving on. What do you say?"

Castiel remains silent. What he fails to see through his doubts is the happiness and joy of the rescued humans who reunite with their families. Each and every one of them running into their parent's arms, relieved of passing the terrible ordeal they've experienced, comforted and safe in their loved ones' embrace. The angels again made a difference and although Cas may not see the future brightly, the humans thank in their mind the unmovable force of good that saved their lives…

ENDING CREDITS

* * *

So that was it. Don't forget to review. Next episode is, according to me, one of the most craziest I've written so far. So stay tuned **for Thursday!**


	68. S03E07 Love Is In the Air 1

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

K, now this episode is one of the most craziest things I've written in my life but one of the saddest as well. At the same time it's a crucial episode to the season's storyline. Hope you'll enjoy it. Don't forget to review and thank you for reading my story. Also I'm looking forward to another beautiful review from Sandra.

* * *

Guest starring: Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, Jennifer Love Hewitt as Aphrodite, Holy Valance as Kestine, Evangeline Lilly as Seri, Cindy Sampson as Lisa Braeden, Nicholas Elia as Ben Braeden

* * *

**S03E07: LOVE IS IN THE AIR**

(1)

Cas is in his office. He feels somehow restless and uneasy, tormented by a sensation denoting emptiness. As if a strange hollow placed itself inside of him, not allowing him to enjoy his solitude. He tries to shake it off by attempting to read a book but the scrambled letters from every page intensifies his unpleasant state even more.

Meanwhile, a floor below, in his office, Adriel again appeals to sexual intercourse in order to relieve himself of all the guilt and anger. Ever since he killed Cole, every moment of his life is sunken in remorse and rage. He hasn't told anyone, action which made his condition even worse. So the only way he can get rid of his past and runaway into an overwhelmingly ecstatic and different universe is through sex.

Outside, in the main hall of the conference room floor, Michael is typing on the keyboard of his computer. He has worked hard over the last couple of hours, trying to order reports, papers and documents while accomplishing his other tasks as well. Out of nowhere, Raphael appears with his hands buried underneath several files. He drops them on Michael's desk, saying that he wants them alphabetized and checked as soon as possible. Michael throws an annoyed look, deducing that his brother is giving him more work out of hatred and mockery.

Selaphiel is in the lower floors of the building, talking to an angel. All of a sudden he sees Kestine. He intensely watches her, unable to stop. There is something about her vessel that causes so much attraction towards her. Could it be her blond hair? Her lascivious body? Or the sound of her voice? It's like all of these things combine in a perfect chemistry with her personality and create an immeasurable gravitational force, pulling the archangel to her. The angel he is talking to snaps his fingers in his face, trying to wake him from his daydream.

On Earth, the boys and Ellen stop in the middle of the night for some freshly fried marshmallows and cold beer. They've been on the road all day and haven't rested or eaten. While the brothers enjoy the warmth of the fire, she walks several feet away from them, preferring to be alone. Even if she's not, it's how she feels anyway.

Back to Adriel's office, he spins and twists his love partner in the sheets of his office couch. When she reaches on top of him, he stops her, trying to catch a glimpse of her face, hoping to find the slightest shred of good in what he's doing. Unfortunately, there isn't. There can be nothing good when you're taking advantage of your co-worker this way. But before he can clear his thoughts, she roughly resumes, not caring why he was looking at her like that. "Strange" Adriel says in his mind. He never thought Noria can be so aggressive and obsessed with control. Especially after agreeing to do this in the first place.

Returning to Cas, he is quite agitated on his desk chair, struggling to find a more comfortable position. Just then, he understands the nature of the void inside of him. It's caused by Seri, the gorgeous angel he met in Seattle. She stirred a strange amount of excitement in him. An excitement he can barely control. It beckons him to go and spend time with her. But Cas knows he must refrain himself. Not because she reminds him of Ellen but because somehow, deep down, he still cares about his former lover. Even after everything she did, Cas still finds unusual attraction towards Ellen.

As Adriel and Noria rapidly approach orgasm, they both start to let out loud moans of pleasure up until the point where she begins shouting: "Michael … ohh Michael…"

Adriel stops abruptly after hearing what she said. Not that it insults him in any way but still. Embarrassed, Noria gets off of him and dresses herself with only a fingers' snap. Afterwards, she leaves the confinement while Adriel continues to mull over what happened.

"Hey" Selaphiel draws Cas's attention as he enters the general's office. "Got this new interesting case. Want to join me?"

At this point, Cas will try anything to escape the emptiness inside. And work is the best way.

They arrive outside a very beautiful mansion, surrounded by a large yard. A garage can be seen, filled with two luxurious cars, and a little further away, a small pathway to the swimming pool. The main structure is well built and covered in a dark beige.

"So tell me again what are we doing here" Cas asks, still unaware of the details of the case.

"Several deaths in the city drew the garrison's attention" Selaphiel begins to explain as he makes a file appear in Cas's hands. The general goes through it as the archangel continues: "A man committed suicide after his girlfriend left him for another. A woman poisoned her husband, suspecting him of adultery and a senior billionaire had his bodyguards beat his wife to death after catching her in bed with another man."

"Is there any connection between the victims?"

"You bet there is. On every crime scene, the garrison's soldiers have discovered the same energy field. All the victims have been somehow charmed."

"So what is that got to do with this house" Cas is curious.

"I traced the source of the spells back here."

"So we have the perpetrator inside" the general completes Selaphiel's idea. "Let's have a word with him."

They knock on the door, trying their best to respect the human custom. But when no one answers them, they go in by themselves. The interior is as marvelous as the exterior, displaying a great sense of class and style. Whoever lives here must be enjoying the luxurious life. Walking into the large hall, both angels feel their celestial senses intensify, warning them that they are not alone.

"You boys aren't looking for little old me now, are you" a voice coming from behind suddenly makes its existence known. Castiel and Selaphiel turn around only to see a gorgeous woman smiling at them from the staircase. They are simply paralyzed by her stunning good-looks and her radiant, extremely attractive body, covered in an elegant black dress. With a lovely brown hair and charming hazel eyes, in addition to her wonderfully outlined face features, she impresses as if being created out of pure perfection.

"Well chop my head and put it back on" Selaphiel expresses surprise. "If it isn't Aphrodite herself … in all her splendor."

She approaches them: "The mighty Selaphiel, here in my humble home" she says before looking at Cas. "Accompanied by none other than Castiel, general of the Heavenly Host. To what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

As she gazes in Cas's eyes, she begins to simply mesmerize him. However, knowing that he must stay focused on the case, he changes the subject: "We need you to stop putting spells on humans."

Aphrodite turns around and heads to a table where a champagne bottle lies along with several glasses. She gently fills one and takes a sip: "What spells? I haven't done any spells on humans."

"We traced them back here" Cas supports his accusations. "Don't try to fool us."

"And it actually makes sense" Selaphiel interferes. "All the deaths have the same motive … love."

"You know you boys really need to start having more fun. You look like the world crashed over you" she speaks in a playful tone.

"Enough" Cas angrily roars. "We didn't come here to be mocked. Stay away from the humans or I'll be forced to take immediate action against you. And believe me when I say that you will definitely find no pleasure at all in that scenario."

After Cas finishes, she adopts a worried expression as if feeling sorry for something. "Oh baby, you poor thing" she addresses the general. "What have you been going through?" She nears him as if to get a closer look of his eyes. Unfortunately, they reveal every part of Cas's grief and sorrow. She instantaneously picks up his pain and, attempting to bring him a small quantity of comfort, she caresses his cheek: "So empty, so alone … So much sadness for one being to handle."

He grabs her hand and pushes it away: "What is your answer?"

"All right" she sighs. "Fine. I'll leave the humans alone … if you kiss me. Right here and now."

"What" Selaphiel is appalled. "This is not some crazy negotiation. Do what we say or suffer the consequences!"

"And you think I have a problem with _consequences_? Hello! Not much fun around here. Death ain't looking so bad right now. The least I could do is make others' life easier" she turns to Cas "and this one definitely needs some intervention. Come on, just one kiss. How bad can it be?"

"If I comply with your demand" Cas says "will you keep your word and leave the humans be?"

"Cross my heart" she admits with a smirk.

"You're not actually thinking of doing this are you" the archangel is confused. However Cas ignores him and pulls Aphrodite closer. "Make it a good one honey" she requests. As their lips sink in, Selaphiel rolls his eyes. Cas is quite enjoying the kiss, feeling her soft lips and tender tongue refreshing. Yet memories come rushing back and he starts believing that he's actually kissing Ellen. To avoid further pain, he decides to end this intimate moment between them. After they split, she shakes her head a couple of times, implying that it was a euphoric experience. Cas, on the other hand, tries to make it look like it wasn't so pleasing.

"I've done my part, now you better do yours. Because if you don't, I can assure you there are worse things than death."

"A promise is a promise" she points out as they prepare to leave. "Don't forget to love" she gives them her _good-bye_ signature.

"We won't" Selaphiel responds just for the sake of it. Afterwards, he and Cas teleport back to heaven. Aphrodite rounds up a grin on her face. "Damn straight you won't" she says with a guile tone of voice, similar to that of someone who's up to something.

OPENING CREDITS

The fire crackling produces a calming sound effect. In addition, the deafening silence of the woods aids in the making of a quiet and peaceful scenery, where anyone could lay down his or her burdens and enjoy the restful solitude. Above, the night dominates the sky with clear authority.

It's been a long time since Dean ate marshmallows and now that they're in his grasp, he intends to fully enjoy them. After he holds them in the fire for an adequate time, he takes a large bite, managing to encompass 3 with his mouth. To his dismay, they are quite hot and he quickly spits them out while cursing.

Sam, sitting next to him, is more silent and reserved. He looks towards Ellen with a concerned expression. His brother notices it and, after putting his marshmallow stick down, decides to have a word with him about Ellen: "So how much longer is she going to tag along?"

Sam throws him a nagged look, suggesting that they've been over this before.

"Don't look at me like that" Dean presses on. "I know you want to keep her safe and that whole _we're the good guys_ crap but don't you think this has gotten too far? I mean we barely dodged those demons back in Missouri. How long do you think it will be before they catch up to us?"

"So what do you suggest we do Dean?" Sam snaps. "If we let her go, she is as good as dead. She has nowhere else to go, we're the only ones she's got right now."

"She'll get us killed Sam!"

"Like we haven't done that before."

Dean sighs in frustration: "Look Sammy, I know what this is about. This is about you comparing her to you back when you screwed up … making you two some kind of kindred spirits. Well you're not kindred, you're not the same! You were manipulated whereas she had a choice. She knew what she was doing and she probably deserves way much worse than this."

"You don't know what it's like … to feel the entire world tumbling over you, to know that everything is your fault and that nothing you could do can make things right."

"Sam, you did make things right" Dean tries to be optimistic.

"Yes, and you want to know how? Because I had you Dean. You were there for me, every time. You trusted me and you never gave up on me. You're the reason I managed to pull through and take Satan down with me."

Sam takes a brief pause to clear his throat. Dean watches the fire, pleased of what his brother confessed. Nevertheless, he still considers Ellen's presence an unnecessary threat to their lives.

Sam continues: "Ellen has no one but us and if we give up on her, we might as well give up on this world we saved so many times."

The light of the fire awakens a flashback within Dean's mind. Shortly after he moved in with Lisa and Ben, they were attacked, one night, by a group of demons wanting revenge for Lucifer's fall. Dean tried his best to protect his new family but one of the demons sprung free and managed to get to Ben. Fortunately, the young boy avoided being captured but accidentally slipped and hit his head while falling. Just as Dean was starting to lose hope, Sam appeared out of nowhere and with him, succeeded in driving the demons away. The two brothers then looked shocked as Lisa was holding her unconscious son and desperately screaming: "Call 911 …"

Dean returns to the present, with a cold angst accompanying him. Suddenly, he's not so fond anymore of marshmallows.

* * *

**Next chapter, Monday!  
**


	69. S03E07 Love Is In the Air 2

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Here's part 2 of episode 7. Enjoy!

* * *

(2)

Cas walks out of the elevator along with Selaphiel and Noria, heading to the conference room. The board members follow him as they progress to their destination from a tower to the other. On their way, they pass a large hall filled with cubicles in the center. Suddenly, the general stops and addresses the female angel:

"Noria, the answer is no. It's like I said before: you and Raphael are my best investigative team. I can't afford not to use you on the basis of your personal feelings towards each other. Now I want you to stop insisting with this and get to work on the case as soon as possible … WITH Raphael."

After nodding, Noria leaves disappointed. Skipping to more important issues, Selaphiel asks: "So do you really think Aphrodite's going to keep her word and be good?"

"Let's hope she will" Cas replies in a worried manner.

"You know, as crazy as she may be, she's right. You look awful and you're not doing such a good job in hiding it."

Cas looks away, not pleased of what he's hearing.

The archangel continues: "And it's kind of obvious too; you're feeling lonely. I mean who wouldn't after what happened. Ellen was your first love and after … well … after, your whole universe went down in flames. But you can't spend the rest of your life this way, believing that you're alone because you're not. And there are a lot of opportunities out there to start over. I can think of at least one."

Cas turns to face Selaphiel, realizing who is he referring to.

"Seri's perfect and the way I saw it, she really likes you. Go to her, do stuff together, get to know each other. She can help you make the next step in moving on from the past. She's the only one who can."

Although Selaphiel's suggestion sounds tempting, Cas knows he still has feelings for Ellen because lately, she is all he thinks about. It's quite paradoxical: he hates her for betraying him but at the same time he's madly in love with her. Until he understands this situation, he can't go to Seri.

Just then, in the cubicle behind Cas, two angels start kissing with a furious passion. Selaphiel sees this and widens his eyes in shock. Noticing his reaction, the general turns around to see for himself. Fortunately, Selaphiel quickly intervenes and keep's his leader's attention on him: "So" he laughs, almost pushing Cas away from the scene "why don't I show that thing I was going to show you."

"What thing" Cas is confused by Selaphiel's abrupt change of behavior. Unwillingly, he allows the latter to literally push him further, up until the point where he can't see the kissing angels.

After he makes sure of that, Selaphiel returns and draws the couple's attention through a finger snap. "What the hell is wrong with you" he whispers as not to be heard by Cas. The lovers stare at him for several seconds and resume kissing. The archangel can't believe his eyes as he turns to once again prevent Cas from witnessing the scene.

* * *

The Winchesters stop to rent a room at an isolated highway motel in order to leave Ellen there. The reason: Bobby just called them on a new case and, not wanting to experience what happened the last time Ellen interfered in one of their jobs, they decide to drop her off while they work. However, they don't leave her until they secure the room with devil traps and hex bags, making sure she'll be safe.

After packing up all they need, Dean goes to exit the room, shouting at his brother to hurry up. "Ok, ok, I'm coming" the younger Winchester mutters as he loads his Berretta and slides it in his jeans. He then grabs his laptop bag and rushes towards Dean. But when he takes a look at Ellen, who is sitting on one of the beds, depressed and almost lifeless, he stops.

"Oh will you move your ass already" Dean yells.

"Go start the car" Sam says, unable to take his eyes off of the woman. "I'll be right with you."

Dean understands and heads to the Impala, leaving Sam alone with Ellen. He sits next to her, gently putting his bag on the floor.

"I know what it's like" Sam begins "to feel completely alone and empty inside. What happened to us may be different but the aftermath is the same. Guilt, sadness, self-loathing."

Ellen remains silent, only having the strength to listen. Sam goes on: "But the most important thing that we have in common is that we're not alone. Just like Dean was there for me, I'll be here for you as well. I'm not going to give up on you … no matter what."

"Why" Ellen asks with a quiet voice which delights Sam, because he hasn't heard it from a long time.

"Because you're one of us now" he answers. "You're human. And every human deserves forgiveness."

After Sam's response, Ellen once again realizes why Castiel made the angels adopt the humans' ways. Even after she put them in danger, the Winchesters still believe in her. A great sign of compassion. Just like the one Cas shows every day. Castiel… She misses him so much. It's been so long since she last saw him, since she last talked to him, held and kissed him. He was such a big part of her life that now she feels incomplete without him. But, to her extent, she doesn't have the right to think about him. She betrayed him and she deserves all the pain and suffering. Every evil thing deserves its punishment.

Sam caresses her hair and leaves her in the desolate silence of the room, making her feel even more alone than before.

* * *

In the conference room, Noria and Raphael are discussing their case.

"I don't get it" the archangel is confused. "How does this guy do it?"

"I don't know but that's what we have to find out" Noria points out.

"So tell me Noria, since we started working together, have we ever had any fun?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, FUN! Like doing some activities together on the Fields. Know what I mean? No work, no cases … just fun."

Noria narrows her eyes: "Raphael! Are you asking me on a date?"

"Why not? I mean we've been working together for a long time; we know each other pretty well. It would be" looks at her from top to bottom "invigorating!"

Noria develops a shy smile. Suddenly, Michael appears, holding several files in his hands. He approaches the cabinet and starts inserting them in one by one. Noria, wanting to be alone with him, sends Raphael to talk to several witnesses while falsely claiming that she'll take care of research. After the younger archangel departs, she approaches the other: "Hey Michael!"

Michael is abruptly taken over by a strange, short headache. Brushing it off, he greets her back.

"What 'cha doing" she asks in a playful tone.

"Just sorting this unending paperwork. You?"

"Funny you should ask" Noria answers. "I'm kind of bored."

"Tell me about it" he feels the same way.

"Been this way since that night I spent with you."

Michael almost chokes at her words. "What?"

"How is it" she goes behind him and rubs his chest with her arms "that the most powerful, most handsome and strongest angel in existence winds up being alone. How come I don't see you in the company of female angels?"

Michael is incoherent, fumbling with words. Somehow, he manages to get out of her grasp.

She resumes: "Don't tell me that it was your first time with me because it sure didn't felt like it."

"Noria where are you going with this" he shyly asks.

"I'm just saying that you should try letting someone in or someone should let you in."

Realizing that the situation has gone way too far, Michael panics. He confesses he has work to do and runs out the door. Outside, Raphael just eavesdropped and has an unhappy expression on his face. How dare his brother try to steal what belongs to him?

* * *

A few floors below, Selaphiel enters Kestine's office and throws a file on her desk. "What is this" he angrily inquires.

Kestine stares confused at it. Although she knows what the file is about, because she wrote it in the first place, she tries to pretend that she doesn't know anything about it: "I could ask you the same."

"Don't play games with me! You know damn well what that is!"

"So?"

Selaphiel grabs the file and starts reading from it: "Improper procedure followings, complaints about indiscipline and negligence, heavy disagreement involving certain decisions … all pointed to Castiel? You're lucky I saw this first. Now do you mind explaining this to me?"

Kestine begins to enunciate several phrases but the archangel can only concentrate at her cleavage "- _Wow, she has nice breasts … NO! Got to focus!_ - I don't care what you think Kestine. Your job is to speak on behalf of all the angels, not question your leaders' decisions."

"I am speaking for the angels. Most of them have the same opinion and …"

Selaphiel locks on to her lips: "-_Look at those lips. So round, so perfect. If I could just … come on Selaphiel, keep it together!-_"

Coming back from his thoughts, the archangel notices that Kestine jumps from her desk and starts kissing him. He returns the gesture while both of them struggle to get to the armchair in the corner of the room so they can lie down and enjoy the moment.

* * *

Alone in his office, Cas is overwhelmed by his feelings of emptiness and loneliness. He tries to shake them off by walking back and forth but he only ends up making them stronger. Memories with him and Ellen randomly pop inside his mind, increasing his yearning for her. He is unable to bear them anymore and thinks of only one way to settle them down.

Ellen goes to the fridge to get a bottle of water. But before she can even open it, she hears the sound of flapping wings. A few feet away from her is Cas, gazing at her with an impatient look.

"Castiel?" she calls out his name, trying to check if this is a dream or not. He advances to her in a fast pace, grabs her jaw and kisses her. At first, she doesn't know how to react to this but when she realizes that it's real enough, she gives in and kisses him back.

* * *

**Don't forget to review. Next chapter, Thursday!  
**


	70. S03E07 Love Is In the Air 3

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Here's part 3 of the crazy fiasco that this episode is. Thanks for reading my story and don't forget to review.

* * *

(3)

Boom … Dean hits the wall hard, thrown into it by a giant Wendigo. Sam lunges at the creature with a machete but it dodges and delivers a painful blow to the younger Winchester. A few feet away, a man along with his wife and daughter watch the battle terrified. Dean gets up, grabs a plank and goes for round two. He applies 3 hard hits on vital points. Useless, as the creature shakes his head a couple of times and pushes him aside. It then sets its eyes on the family.

"Ruuun" Dean shouts, too hurt to move.

The family attempts escape but the Wendigo quickly blocks their way, preparing to strike. Dean looks at the frightened little girl who has the same face Ben did when the demons attacked. His heart starts racing, fearing that it's going to happen all over again … a child will get hurt and he won't be able to do anything to stop it. "Noooo" he screams, struggling to get up.

Fortunately, Sam returns in the fight and draws the creature away from the family. Then, he picks up his flamethrower and sets the Wendigo on fire. Afterwards, he throws his machete which chops off the creature's head. Its body falls flat, on the ground, burning to ashes.

"It's going to be OK" Sam assures the family before helping his brother get up. "You all right?"

Dean is silent as he watches the family members embrace one another, relieved that they made it out alive. The scene causes him to have another flashback. This time he remembers him, Sam and Lisa being at the hospital, shortly after the demon attack. A doctor approaches them and tells them that Ben is going to be fine. He has, however, a concussion and he will need to stay over for the night under observation. Lisa thanks God for Ben being all right. But, just as the doctor leaves, she asks Dean if they can talk in private. He begins to apologize but she quickly cuts him off:

"Dean … I'm sorry, I can't do this. I knew about your past when you moved in with us but this … this is too much. I can't go through something like this again. I'm sorry Dean but I can't risk Ben's welfare like this. I … I think it's best if you leave us."

After finishing, she departs to Ben's room with tears in her eyes. Dean is devastated by sadness, gazing upon his concerned brother.

After the flashback ends, Dean finally answers Sam's question: "I'm fine." They then head to the Impala.

* * *

Lying on the floor and being lightly dressed, Selaphiel and Kestine stare monotonously at the ceiling.

"This was good" she says "but I did have better."

The archangel throws a malicious glance at her: "Yeah right."

She continues to tease him: "I mean you would expect much more from the great Selaphiel."

"Oh come on, stop faking it. This was the best you ever had and you know it."

"What about me" Kestine asks with a grin "how was I?"

"Not that bad."

She smacks him on the arm: "You bastard! You're lucky I even went for it first."

"You know you're so cute when you act all bossy" the fire archangel admits while leaning to kiss her, feeling that there's no other place he'd rather be than with her.

* * *

Michael is at his desk, verifying several reports. Raphael approaches him and places a paper with a list of names in front of him. Just like before, Michael is struck by the same headache, which goes as rapidly as it came.

"I want you to send this list to the Human Records Department and have the names checked out" the younger archangel orders.

"Will do" Michael obeys and gets to accomplishing his task.

Raphael investigates their surroundings. They are alone. So, taking advantage of that, he breaks the silence: "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"After you … did what you did to restore Noria's memory, did something appear between you two?"

"Something?" Michael's confused.

"You know … romantic feelings."

"Oh … not that I know of … at least from my part. Look where're you getting with this?"

"So you don't have any feelings towards her other than professional?"

"Uh … yeah."

"You know Michael, if you were as good of a liar as you are a menace, I would have probably believed you."

"Raphael I'm telling the truth, there's nothing going on between me and Noria."

"I'm warning you Michael. Back the hell off! You're not going to steal anything from me anymore."

And with that, Raphael withdraws, leaving a completely baffled Michael. The latter starts to suspect that his brother may be in love with Noria and is feeling threatened by him. Should he? Noria came on to him pretty strong earlier. He may not feel anything for her but does it go the same for her? The last thing he wants is to give birth to a love triangle.

* * *

In the motel room, Ellen can't believe her eyes. Castiel, her one true love, is standing right in front of her, spoiling her with kisses and smiles. Why? Why now? Thousands of questions like these roam through her mind. But when she feels his warm lips next to hers, she kicks them all away and accepts reality.

After undressing her of her jacket, Cas gently takes of her shirt, exposing her beautiful chest. In return, she pulls out his katana, admiring it. It's been such a long time since she gazed upon it and touched it. The symbol of Cas's new powers and the object that helped him become general.

"I missed you so much" Cas admits while caressing her hair. "I love you Ellen … I can't stand another second being apart from you."

This has got to be a miracle because with these words, he just took away all her pain. Every tear, every sod, every cold night spent alone, crying, everything is driven away by 3 words: _I love you_. So, sensing her happiness increasing, she kisses him back and helps him take his trench coat off as they slowly progress to one of the beds.

Lying down, they continue to undress each other, Cas pulling her jeans off of her legs, leaving her only in bra and underpants. He stares at her body, having forgotten how superb and magnificent it is. Then, he proceeds to kiss her abdomen, marveling upon the softness of her skin. His lips tickle her and she releases a joyous chuckle.

After they finish undressing, they cover themselves with the bed's sheets and resume making love. As their bodies meet, they feel the passion rising, making them become one again, just like they were before. The past doesn't matters anymore. What's important is the fact that they're together again and are sharing an intimate moment, putting somehow an end to their recent conflict.

Approaching the end of their intercourse, they grab each one's hands and squeeze them tight, as if not wanting to let go. Their bodies heat up, their sweat begins to accumulate everywhere while they get ready to take in the cascade of pleasure brought by the sexual climax. After completing the act, Ellen, who had been on top, collapses on Cas's chest, breathing rapidly. Her breath on the surface of his neck has a calming effect on him. Their eyes cross paths, realizing that they couldn't be more in love with each other. Cas embraces her.

* * *

Adriel steps out of the elevator, which led him to the 398th floor, where the offices of the executive dominions are. Nothing seems out of the ordinary as he progresses to Sekkleth's office. Before, reaching there, he bumps into Tilia, causing her to drop all the papers in her hands. They both kneel to gather them as they set their view at one another.

"Adriel … there's something I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well … I really don't know how to put it."

"Why don't you give it a shot?"

Even though Tilia starts to explain, everything that comes out of her mouth is incoherent: "You know how sometimes … well you must because you surely have experienced it, I'm not trying to imply anything … it's just that … every time … you know … it's like…"

Adriel has had enough and interrupts her: "Oh bloody hell woman would you just get to the point!"

"I was wondering if we could sleep together."

Her request takes the board member by surprise. "Well … since you put that way," he says "yeah … of course."

"Oh that is so great" she jumps in his arms and kisses him. And they're not the only one doing this. All the workers that surround them begin to kiss one another, some even making love in plain sight. In her house, Aphrodite lights up candles and laughs, being content with what she did…

* * *

**Next chapter, Monday!  
**


	71. S03E07 Love Is In the Air 4

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

**So, I'm in my exam session (again = crap) and I'm trying as hard as I can to keep up with this story. Anyway, enjoy part 4 of episode 7. Don't forget to review and thank you for reading my story.**

* * *

(4)

Noria enters her office but what she sees in there amazes her: dozens of rose bouquets displayed everywhere, a path made of rose petals leading to a table in the center of the room, filled with plates, wine glasses and candles. Right next to the table is Raphael, standing and smiling at her.

Noria approaches him, curious: "What's all of this for?"

"Let's just call it a celebration for a long and fruitful partnership" he answers.

"Yeah but you didn't had to do all of this" she confesses, studying the room.

"Yes I did. And you want to know why? Because since we've started to work together, you've been so good to me and you treated me like no angel had. I'm doing this because you're the most important being in my life" he stops and fondles her cheek "and I want to show you how much you mean to me."

"Raphael … I don't know what to say" she is stunned as he leans forward to her lips.

"Shhh … don't say anything. You'll spoil the moment."

Their lips combine. Although a bit reluctant, Noria allows herself to be kissed. The moment lasts a couple of good seconds until she puts an end to it. Raphael senses her tension and asks: "What's wrong?"

Noria wipes her lip and responds: "I'm sorry … I can't. I don't see you that way Raphael."

Realizing what she means, he inquires: "Is this about Michael?"

"Please don't get me wrong. The last thing I want to do now is hurt you. But I … we … just can't be. You're my partner … that's all there is to it. Beyond that … I'm truly sorry."

Raphael resignedly nods, giving Noria the confirmation that he has accepted the situation. "So are we OK?" she wants to be sure.

"Yes. So what are you going to do now? You know, with Michael?"

"I think he needs a little more time to accept his feelings for me. I'm not worrying … he'll see that I'm the only one for him."

"I understand. Well if you're that in love with him, why waste the time? Go to him. Spend every moment together like it may be your last."

"You mean it" she asks enthusiastically.

"Of course. There's no point in love if you can't enjoy it with a loved one."

"Thank you Raphael" she kisses him on the cheek and rushes to leave. But before she can walk outside the room, she turns to him: "Are you sure you're OK with this?"

"I am" he coldly answers. "Now go."

"Thanks again Raphael. You're the best."

Just as she leaves, the archangel clenches his fist hard, struggling to hold down his anger.

* * *

Cas and Ellen are in each other's arms, in the bed of the motel room. While Ellen still has trouble differentiating dream from reality, the general can barely contain his joy. Both of them haven't experienced such happy moments since Ellen was banished from heaven.

"I still can't believe you're here" she says. "It's like a dream come true."

"I love you Ellen … I couldn't stand the distance anymore."

"These past few months … they've been like a nightmare. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat … All I could do was blame myself for betraying you. I'm so sorry" she bursts into tears.

"It's all right" Cas comforts her. "The past is the past. It doesn't matter. As long as I'm with you I don't care about anything else."

Ellen looks into his eyes to check if he really means what he said. Cas reassures her: "I'm serious Ellen. All I want to do is be with you … forever."

For the first time since she left heaven, Ellen smiles. "Does this mean I'm coming back?" she asks.

"Most definitely" he answers firmly, at which it takes a considerable amount of strength for Ellen to hold down her delight. However, another thought comes to her mind, one that starts to worry her.

"What about the others" she inquires. "Do you think they'll be all right with it?"

"They'll have to. Either way, my mind's made up. If they're not going to be pleased, they can do whatever they want. I don't care."

Ellen takes a deep breath, relieved that her nightmare is finally over. She's going back home. And even if her family won't accept her at first, she'll work hard to gain their confidence back. It doesn't matter how difficult, frustrating and stressful it may be. As long as she has Cas by her side, she can withstand almost anything.

* * *

Michael reached an inconclusive report, part of Adriel's files. Because he needed the board member's confirmation for it, he started looking for him. After learning that he is at the 398th floor, he tried calling there, but oddly enough, no one answered. So, the archangel decided to go and look for him throughout the floor.

When he steps out of the elevator, he is again enveloped by the same strange headache. Although it lasts just like the previous ones, it's much more intense and draining. It takes the archangel several seconds to recover from it. However, his sensation of pain is quickly replaced by shock and consternation, after seeing what goes on in the main hall of the tower.

All the cubicles have been pushed aside, the center of the confinement acting now as playground for all the angels present. Forming numerous circles, they all share different activities like _spin the bottle_, _truth or dare_, _seven minutes in heaven_ and many more. Their favorite activity seems to be kissing because everyone is performing it.

Throughout the debacle, Michael spots Adriel but completely goggles at what he's doing. The board member is naturally in a circle, with Tilia alongside him, playing the guitar and singing with the rest of his playmates. Their faces clearly show happiness and care-free behavior. Michael ponders on what would have happen if he would have stumbles upon such activities when he was general. Strangely, the words _public execution_ comes to his mind.

He approaches the group. Adriel sees him and greets him in his cheerfully manner: "Ah Michael … come, join us. There's plenty of room."

"What's going on here Adriel" the archangel reluctantly asks.

"We're having fun" Tilia responds.

"I see" Michael says, staring at the entirety of the hall. "Look Adriel, I was looking for you. I found this…"

He stops, interrupted by Adriel and Tilia who start to kiss with indifference. The rest of the circle follows their example and shortly after, everyone does the same. The scene literally perplexes Michael, who abandons all hope regarding the reason on why he came. Suddenly, he hears Noria's voice, coming from deep within the Elysian Fields. No meaning in staying where he currently is, he decides to heed her call and go to her.

He arrives in a beautiful forest near a large waterfall and a blue crystal lake. "Noria" he shouts as he progresses toward the lake. Reaching its shores, he stops to admire the charm of the place, built of course by an angel's imagination. Noria emerges at the water's surface with her head, looking in Michael's direction.

"Love what you've done to the place" the archangel says.

"If you love it so much why don't you join me?"

Michael realizes that she's hitting on him again. "Nah, I've got tons of work to do so I think I'll pass" he politely refuses her, thinking that she might get the point and stop with the advances. Only she doesn't stop. She slowly gets out of the lake's waters, revealing her vessel's naked body.

"Wow" Michael turns around, covering his eyes. "Look I know us angels don't have privacy issues but this is really inappropriate."

She walks in front of him and removes his hands from his eyes, forcing him to see her. "It's OK. I want you to see me this way Michael just as much as I want you!"

"Noria come on" he complains while shutting his eye lids. She starts to walk her hand from his abdomen further down.

"Noria" Michael pulls away. He snaps his fingers and covers her with clothes. However she persists, going for his lips. He holds her back.

"Look I don't mean to be rude but this, what you're doing … it isn't real. You're just doing this because you think it's the only way to escape from the anger caused by Ellen's betrayal. I'm sorry Noria, you're not in love with me … you're just upset, that's all. And the last thing I would want is to take advantage of you!"

"Michael … the only thing I want is to get out of these clothes and skinny dip with you. When are you going to stop denying what you feel … I know you want me."

The archangel's migraine returns and it starts to make him feel strange and not himself. A voice within his mind somehow convinces him to give into Noria's arguments. "Come here" he pulls her near and kisses her. Unfortunately, the pain grows beyond bearing and the archangel ends the kiss, whining with his hands over his head.

"What's wrong? Are you OK" Noria asks.

"It's these damn headaches I've been having. They're getting worse … wait a minute" he says, as if just discovering something. He begins to sniff her: "I smell a spell on you." He sniffs again: "A love spell!"

"What?"

"Of course. That's why I've been having the migraines … they were warning me that I was under the influence of a love spell. It also explains everyone's strange behavior."

"Are you saying that someone charmed us? That's ridiculous! We're kind of many you know."

"Must be some kind of contagious spell. All it needed was one carrier to spread into all of us."

"So Raphael being in love with me, me trying to get you to sleep with me, it's all part of a spell?" Noria is still confused.

"It's as bright as day for me now."

"Well tell me this Mr. Know-It-All, if what you say is true, then how come you, Raphael and I are the only ones influenced by the spell?"

Michael throws a patronizing look at Noria before taking her to the 398th floor where the _love orgy_ takes place. "OK" she retorts, surprised. "Not the only ones." Michael prepares to teleport to Earth.

"Where are you going" she asks.

"To see the one who did this."

Meanwhile, in Noria's office, a huge mess has been made. The roses have been torn apart, the plates with food lie broken on the ground and the table is in a corner, upside down. In the center, Raphael breathes deeply. He pulls out his knife and stares at it in a malevolent manner. "If I can't have her," he says "no one can!"

* * *

**Next chapter, the last of this episode, Thursday!  
**


	72. S03E07 Love Is In the Air 5

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

**Last part of episode 5. Don't forget to review and thank you for reading my story.**

**A big thank you for Sandra and her reviews. You're the best.**

* * *

(5)

Sam and Dean are driving back from the cabin where they fought the vicious Wendigo. Because Dean had his arm injured in the fight, Sam's driving. They both are silent, not sharing a single word. The older one remembers what kept troubling him lately and figures out that this may be a good time to confess to his brother.

"It's not true" he suddenly says.

"What" Sam's confused.

"What you said about me … that I don't know what it's like to screw everything up. I do. It happened to me a million times. But the worst of them all…"

The older Winchester stops. Sam throws another glance at the road before turning to his brother. Dean continues: "The worst of them all is what I allowed to happen to Lisa and Ben. I know it's not as bad as what you did but it sure feels like it."

"Dean you can't blame yourself for that. There wasn't anything else you could have done."

"I could have done more" he shouts, annoyed. "I could have kept the Colt by my side, I could have drawn devil traps, I could have placed hex bags. Instead I didn't…"

Sam interrupts him: "Because you got out Dean. And I bet it must have felt good. Who can blame you? No more Wendigos, no more Topas, Changelings, demons or angels. You were free Dean. Free to have a family … to lead a normal life."

"Yeah, terrific job on keeping it."

Sam searches his mind to find more words but is unable to.

"What I'm trying to say" Dean resumes his confession "is that I messed up. And who knows where I would have been now if it weren't for you. You were there for me too Sammy. Not when I needed you, no. You were there for me when it was most important. And because of that, I am what I am today: good, bad, a douche, sexy and intelligent."

Sam releases a faint laughter. Dean rounds a subtle smile on his lips and goes on: "So for now on, I'm not going to bust your chops with Ellen anymore. I still think she's a danger magnet but … if you believe in saving her, then I'm with you all the way."

Sam is pleased that his brother agrees from him but never expected to hear those kinds of words from him. After everything they've been through together, maybe it shouldn't be such a surprise that they're getting along great.

* * *

It wasn't hard for Michael to trace the spell back to Aphrodite's place. Arriving there, he looks around, seeking her out. "Aphrodite" he yells. Nothing in response.

"Aphrodite" he yells harder but he receives the same silence. In the mean time, Raphael proceeds to Noria's office, knowing she will find her there.

Michael knows she's inside the house and she can hear him. Yet she still chooses to ignore him, action which deeply enrages the archangel. "APHRODITE" he calls her again, raising his arms, making light rays coming out of them and shaking the ground, in a total display of power. The goddess realizes it wouldn't be wise to infuriate Michael even more and decides to heed his call.

"Wow … Michael" she says, appearing behind him. "You know, how come all of a sudden, the angels started taking an interest in me?"

"I want you to undo the spell you did on my siblings and I want you to do it now!"

Raphael walks out of the elevator into the conference room floor, heading towards the board members' offices. Noria is in hers, working on her computer.

Aphrodite's expression turns to disappointment: "Work, work , work … can't I get you to come visit me for other reasons … like for instance: fun or … fun?"

"You listen to me you lint" Michael roars. "I'm not in the mood for games. So you better lift the spell right now or I squash you like the insect you are."

Raphael reaches the door to Noria's office. He hesitates to open it, wondering on how it got so far. Why must he take such drastic, fatal actions? He loves her … he shouldn't do this to her. However, she doesn't share his feelings. She cares for his brother, whom he despises so much. If he loses her to Michael, he won't have anything else. So, he finds the determination and grabs the door knob.

Aphrodite, not even frightened by the archangel's temperament, casually sits on the sofa in her living room. "Why don't you join me" she says, patting the empty place next to her "and we can talk some more busyness." She even smiles and winks at him.

Michael has had enough. He uses telekinesis to strangle her: "Did you hear what I just said maggot? I'm not in the mood for games. So you better drop that stupid seduction crap and undo the spell!"

"I think I get the point," Aphrodite barely mutters "you can let go now." Michael releases her as she falls on the ground, coughing and breathing deeply.

In the mean time, Raphael enters his partner's office and closes the door, locking it. Noria sets her sight on him but notices that he has a strange look, one that she never saw before. Slowly, the archangel reaches for his angel blade.

* * *

Returning to Aphrodite's mansion, she recovers her breath and gets up from the ground. "Give me one good reason why I should lift the spell" she asks. "Have you taken a look at you lately? I'm not referring to you in particular, I'm talking about all you angels."

"What do you mean" the archangel inquires.

"You're so down you can't even see it. All of you angels … you've become filled with sadness, self-loathing and anger. You've lost your trust and your faith in one another but most important … you lost your love. You're empty and lonely. And I see that both in you and in your boss. You look like walking corpses."

"And who are you to judge us? Who are you to interfere with our lives?" Michael snaps.

"Please. I handed you the best gift in the entire universe: I gave you back love. Tell me that the things between you haven't brightened up. Tell me that you don't feel more at peace with yourselves than you used to. Tell me that all the anger and the sadness haven't gone away. Let's face it: I did you a favor and you should be thanking me."

"Raphael, what's wrong" Noria asks, trying to discover the reason beyond the archangel's strange stare.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" he admits while pulling out his blade.

"What I don't understand is" Aphrodite's confused "why don't YOU lift the spell. You've got more mojo than I do, why don't you do it?"

Michael looks away, avoiding her eyes. The gesture makes the goddess realize the answer to her question. "Wait … that's right. You don't want to. You know that the spell is making your lives better … you've seen it yourself."

The archangel recalls all the embarrassing moments he experienced. Adriel's kissing orgy, Noria's feelings for him, Raphael being in love. Those moments have been some of the fewest when he saw true, actual happiness and harmony between the angels.

Aphrodite continues: "You're forcing me to lift the spell because you don't want to do it yourself. You don't want your conscience to bear the fact that you robbed your family of true happiness. That you will be responsible for everything that's going to go wrong in the future."

Raphael charges at Noria with his weapon. She dodges the first attack, making a run for the door. Unfortunately, she is quickly stopped by the archangel who throws her on the couch.

Back to Michael and Aphrodite. "Do you know how stupid you're acting right now?" the latter asks. "Come one Michael. Just give into it. Is it that hard to embrace love and happiness?"

"The price is too high Aphrodite. Our fate has to be determined by ourselves and ourselves only. If that's not the case, than we should start the Apocalypse all over again."

"No, Raphael! Please … don't" Noria begs for her partner to not kill her while they struggle on the couch. They twist and turn until, at one point, Raphael gets on top and sends the blade to her direction. She barely stops it from hitting her chest by holding his arm. However she finds his strength larger than hers as the tip of the knife approaches her vessel's heart.

"You know what" the goddess gives up. "I'm going to remove the spell. And what happens next, let it be a lesson to both you and your general. Because, the way I see it, things are not looking so bright. You're not even like humans. No. At this point, you're starting to look more and more like demons, following a path full of anger, despair, sorrow, taking you somewhere I'm too afraid even to talk about."

"Just do it" Michael stands firm.

"It's not that easy big boy. The spell was casted with a kiss. It's going to need one to be lifted."

"All right" the archangel accepts. He determinately pulls her close to him. "Wow" she's surprised. "I never thought you could be so eager to …" She stops, Michael covering her lips completely. As they hold on to each other, the love spell's effects instantaneously wear off: from Adriel to Raphael and Noria, Selaphiel and Kestine, ending with Castiel himself.

As if awakened from a bad dream, Raphael is quite confused, shocked and horrified of what he tried to do. On the other hand, Noria, back to her old self and seeing the blade's tip pointed at her, doesn't hesitate and knocks the weapon out of the archangel's hand before delivering a heavy blow to his jaw. He falls on the floor, no sure on why he received the hit. Noria, with her fists clench and every limb shaking, gives off rampant looks, hinting Raphael that he should go. He picks up his blade and leaves while she tries to calm down.

The same situation occurs in the motel room, where Cas and Ellen lie. After the spell breaks, upon seeing himself in bed with her, Cas jumps out, outraged and disturbed. Ellen, who hadn't suffered from the effects of the spell because of being human, is startled by his reaction and begins asking if something's wrong. The general notices that his vessel's completely naked and realizes the reason why. He quickly dresses himself, his clothes suddenly covering his body. Then, turning to Ellen, feeling uncontrollable rage towards her, starts strangulating her with his telekinesis. He does this because of the anger he has for her, intensified at maximum by his rude awakening. One moment he was in pure delight and the next he found himself in Ellen's arms, the person who brought him so much pain.

Fortunately for Ellen, the Winchesters appear in the room. Consternated from witnessing the horrible scene, they rush to put an end to it.

"Cas, no" Sam shouts as Dean places a hand on the angel's shoulder. Cas lets Ellen go, who's barely conscious, and turns to the older Winchester, throwing wrathful glimpses. Dean is taken aback by his stare, having never seen it before. "Look dude" he tries to get to his friend "you got to calm down. You're seriously messing up a lot of things here."

Dean's words find some way to enter in the angel's mind as he realizes that he must put a lid on his fury. He turns back to Ellen: "You will never return to heaven … never." And with that, he disappears.

"You all right" Sam asks his brother. He doesn't get any response because Dean watches how Ellen begins to cry. Before Sam even moves from his place, Dean goes to her and covers her naked body with the bed's sheets, caressing her hair in a comforting manner, repeating: "It's going to be OK." Watching the scene, Sam is content that he and Dean are on terms again.

Michael and Aphrodite split their lips, the process of lifting the spell being completed. She can tell that he enjoyed the kiss, despite the fact that he's trying hard not to show it. And to further avoid exposing himself in front of her, he quickly disappears. She points her view up, displaying an _you'll be sorry_ look.

As time passes, the aftermath of Aphrodite's spell begins to reveal itself. At the 398th floor, Adriel, Tilia and the rest of the angels working there, now lucid but completely dumbfounded over what happened, start to arrange back the cubicles. Several floors below, Selaphiel prepares to leave Kestine's office. A somewhat melancholy takes a hold of him after she tells him that their time together was nothing more than a strange event caused by unknown interferences. In a way, he savored their brief relationship and feels sorry that it's over, that she believes it to be nothing. Noria goes to her computer and starts typing a new document with the title: _Appliance for Restraining Order_. Sam and Dean find it completely impossible to stop Ellen from crying. Cas, heartbroken and miserable, thinks of only one angel to go to: Seri. When he makes his way into her room at her garrison HQ, Seri notices that something is wrong and jumps to hold him and give him a shoulder to cry on. He can barely hold his tears as she consoles him, whispering that it's going to be all right.

As for Michael, he teleports on a skyscraper rooftop, watching the sunset unfolding. He is now haunted by the thought that he took away one of the angels' only chances to be truly happy, drenching his family in sadness and depression … all for the sake of freedom. He starts to dwell upon the significance of his change. Yes, he has learned a valuable lesson after the Battle of Armageddon but is that enough? His situation is even more complicated than before. And not just his … everyone's. Several feet away from him, on the wall of the rooftop entrance, the strange shadow briefly appears before fleeing. Michael senses something odd behind him, turns around but when he sees nothing out of the ordinary, returns to his sorrowful contemplations. The sun slowly sinks in the horizon…

ENDING CREDITS

* * *

**The first chapter of the next episode will be Monday so stay tuned!  
**


	73. S03E08 Divide and Conquer 1

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Welcome to episode 8. The longest, most complex episode I've written so far. Many things will change in this episode, which is pivotal to the season's storyline. Don't forget to review and thank you for reading my story.

Guest starring: Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, Evangeline Lilly as Seri, Famke Janssen as Alice, Marc Blucas as Malaky

* * *

**S03E08: DIVIDE AND CONQUER**

(1)

Charles Fenwick lives the last years of his life in peace and serenity, resting from hard decades of work and stress. Watching every day going by from his mansion outside Tallahassee, where he resides with his numerous family, he slowly prepares himself for the moment when he'll leave this world and pass into the afterlife where he can finally rest properly. And to make sure that his kin won't bear the difficulties of life, he intends to leave them all his fortune, estimated at 10 billion dollars. The money will go to his two sons, one daughter and one nephew from his sister's side. It is, according to him, his final display of care and protection for his family. Until then, however, he still has a few years to enjoy on this world and he is not going to waste them.

One night, after watching reruns of football matches, he goes to the refrigerator to get some milk. The desolate silence roams throughout the confines of his house, caused by the early a.m. hours. He gets a glass and fills it with milk, beginning to drink it like he never tasted it before in his life. After he's done, he sets out to return the dairy box to the fridge. But when he just closes the door and turns to head back to his bedroom, he is startled by a presence and is terrified beyond belief.

Two loud gunshots echo and pierce the silence like a knife cuts through butter. The handmaid, Hispanic immigrant Maria, starts screaming at what is laid in front of her eyes. To her horror, she sees Fenwick's eldest son, Richard, holding a gun from which smoke is coming out and a few feet away, her employer, lying on the ground in a pool of blood. She starts screaming while Richard has a strange facial expression. Somehow, he's just as shocked as Maria is, unable to find any explanation for what went on…

OPENING CREDITS

(.com/watch?v=gS333Exd22k)

Heavenly Host Command Section. Noria angrily enters Cas's office. The latter, at his desk, takes a deep breath, knowing the reason why she's upset. Reaching the other end of the desk, she crosses her arms and starts staring at him.

"How long were you planning to ignore me" she firmly asks. Cas avoids her look and doesn't answer. "I guess the real question is how long ARE you planning to ignore me?"

"Noria, I… "

"You what? I simply requested you to grant me a restraining order, nothing else."

"Against Raphael!"

"He tried to kill me" Noria fights back. "Don't you think that explains it all?"

"He wasn't himself" Cas defends the archangel. "He was under the influence of a spell."

"Yeah, right, that's really comforting. Look, I have never asked you anything in my entire life. I stood by you, supported your every decision and always did what you asked me to. Please, just this once … I need this" Noria says as she loudly props her hands against the desk. Sensing that she's crossing a line, she draws them back.

"The issue here is not about what Raphael tried to do" Cas points out. "You're using that as an excuse. The true problem lies with the recent misunderstandings you and him have been experiencing."

"So" she carelessly asks.

"You disappoint me Noria. I thought we've been through this already. But you keep insisting with it, despite my pleads and arguments. I, the entire Host, need the benefits of having a team like you and Raphael have become. But if you can't find the strength to lay your personal feelings aside and focus on your work, than nothing good will come out from you two working together. I can't risk using you when you're this unstable."

Cas remains silent for several seconds, thinking of how to proceed. In the mean time Noria struggles to overlook her general's words, even though they struck the very center of her heart.

Castiel decides: "All right, if you want your restraining order approval, you have it. But I'm also temporarily suspending you from your duties as board member."

"What" Noria is shocked.

"Until you find it in you to get past your personal issues and handle your tasks like you used to, I'm relieving you of your rank and attributions."

Realizing what Castiel just did, she becomes enveloped by a raging fit: "Wait just one moment … you can't do that! That's not even remotely close to what's going on. How could you even…"

He interrupts her: "That's enough Noria. Now I suggest you go before you get something worse."

She clenches her lips and turns to exit the office, walking by Selaphiel, who just arrived. "Wow," the archangel lets out "what's her deal?"

"What can I do for you Selaphiel?"

"Stumbled on a couple of cases. Interested" Selaphiel asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Why not?"

* * *

The last days have been more than rough for Ellen. Since Cas's visit and their intimate and beautiful moments together, she has been in an unhealthy depressive state, barely living. She's worse than before, not eating, not sleeping … And almost anyone that lay eyes upon her can instantly tell how weak and frail she has become. She can't stop wondering why Cas did what he did. Why in one moment he was acting like he forgave her and drove all the sadness away by telling that he loved her and in the other, was a complete different angel, bent on killing her? Was it for vengeance, repaying her with the same actions she used? Or just simply out of fun, to mock and toy with her? No matter the truth, she will never forget the rage in his eyes when he was strangling her. It's as if he changed into a darker angel, filled with anger and uncontrollable fury. His words are replayed over and over again in her mind: "_You will never return to heaven … never_."

Even though being busy with a lot of cases, Sam and Dean do not neglect her. After the incident with Cas, Ellen stopped eating and, naturally, she caught a cold. Not only did they got her pills, took care of her and nurtured her back to health, they even forced her to eat properly so she can avoid getting sick again. She doesn't understand why they are trying so hard with her. She considers herself unworthy of their effort because, as she drew the conclusion before, she's evil, and all evil things must be left to rot.

Sam and Dean, while preparing their things in the motel room, discuss the details of their next case. Ellen sits quietly on one of the beds.

"I don't know how we're going to pull this off Dean. I mean that place is like demonsville central."

"Can you believe that demons now are full-time guarding their nests? What happened to the good old days when you could sneak around and kill anyone you like?"

"Desperate times" Sam says, arranging his shot gun. "After what happened in Seattle, when they lost those humans, they're full _underground_. The angels got them spooked, really bad."

"How do you know all that" Dean's curious.

"Well … Bobby told me."

"And how does he know?"

"A message from Cas. That's why we're on this case in the first place. The angels can't find the missing humans and have called us for a favor."

"And when were you going to tell me about this?" Dean becomes upset, surprising Sam.

"I thought Bobby did. Hey I didn't think it was a big deal."

Dean has his own reasons for being unhappy about this topic. Why didn't Cas come in person and tell them about the case instead of sending only a message to Bobby? Does this mean that their friendship is over? He suspects so, from the way things have been progressing between them. He doesn't answer prayers anymore, he's completely different from how he knew him, and that cold, unfriendly stare he had last time he saw him, shook Dean to his inner core. If their bond is over, then so be it. He and Sam were fine way before he showed up.

"Dean! You OK" Sam inquires, seeing him weary.

"I'm fine. So are we going to pretend like we have a plan or do we actually start making one."

Sam finishes packing and sets on the table a map of a building. "All right. So, there are guards here and here" he points with his finger. "They guard the only two entrances available."

"I guess that rules out using the front door" Dean adds.

"Right. If we could somehow create a diversion, draw the guards away from their posts, kill them, and then rescue the hostages…"

"You thinking what I'm thinking" Dean asks.

"No" Sam dismisses the idea. "We're not using that crazy stunt again. It's stupid and it's not going to work."

"Come on! The _Clown_ approach always works. Plus I like to see your face when…"

"We are not doing that, PERIOD!"

"All right Mr. Touchy. I don't see you coming up with anything."

"If we could have had one more guy" Sam ponders while his eyes peek on every part of the room. At one point they reach Ellen. The younger Winchester's face suddenly lights up, as if he just came up with a brilliant idea. "We already have one more guy" he confesses, suggesting that they should use her on this case. Dean frowns upon his brother's proposal.

"Dean, we have to admit the fact that she's a former angel and even if most of her memories are lost, she could still know something that could prove useful. Not to mention the way she fights."

"Sam, look at her. She's barely holding up. How can you expect her to help us in this state?"

"That's just it. She needs a reason to live, to fight her depressive nature. And helping us saving lives is the best one I can think of."

Ellen, having heard their entire talk, jumps from the bed and approaches Dean: "Please, anything you want. Just let me help you!"

The older Winchester still holds back. Ellen tries again to persuade him: "I promise I'll stay focused and not make any mistakes. Please, just give me a chance."

Dean searches his brother's eyes who plead him to accept her request. He sighs and agrees. As for Ellen, she begged Dean to let her go with them because she needs to do something to get her mind off of things and, as Sam put it, saving lives is the best way to go.

* * *

Cas and Selaphiel, in a back alley in Tallahassee, are discussing with a vampire that has put several people in the hospital. The blood sucking fiend is hiding in the shadows, trying to avoid sun light. He has a foreign accent, similar to that of old Dracula movies.

"But you do not understand" the vampire tries to explain himself. "I was merely hungry, that's all."

"Your hunger put 4 people in the hospital for severe blood loss" the archangel accuses. "You're lucky they didn't die."

"That was never my intention. All I wanted was to quench my thirst. You don't know what it's like to try and resist your hunger."

"The point here is that you're hurting people" Selaphiel says. "And that's wrong no matter what. You want to feed, go to a blood clinic. Just don't put other lives in jeopardy just to save your own."

Somewhat distant from Selaphiel and the vampire's heated discussion, Cas's attention is captured by a news transmission coming from one of the apartments above them:

"_And in other news, renowned owner and CEO of the oil company Life's Fuel, Charles Fenwick was brutally murdered early this morning in his own residence. Officials had no problem in apprehending the killer, Fenwick's eldest son, Richard, who was seen by the house's handmaid, Maria Domniguez, standing above his father's lifeless body, holding a gun. Furthermore, officials state that all evidences point to him. Yet most unsettling was his reaction when police officers took him into custody. He adamantly claimed that he didn't remember pulling the weapon's trigger and shooting his father."_

What follows next on the transmission, is a live footage of the arrest of Richard Fenwick. On the background, a shaky and sobbing voice cries and roars loud: "No … please, you have to believe me! This is wrong. I didn't kill my father. This is a mistake. No! Noooo..."

"_We'll keep you updated on the further developments of this news…"_

In some way, Cas finds the news extremely odd. Being curious, he decides to take a look into what happened.

* * *

**Next chapter, Thursday.  
**


	74. S03E08 Divide and Conquer 2

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Part 2 of episode 8. Enjoy. Don't forget ro review and thank you fpr reading my story!

* * *

(2)

The general and his board member make their way to the Fenwick mansion. The large front yard is crowded with police officers, forensic teams, detectives, ambulances while just outside the gate, dozens of reporters relate the evolution of the case to their broadcasting networks.

"OK, what are we doing here" Selaphiel inquires.

"Just need to see something for myself."

They approach an officer present there. Cas shows his fake FBI Id, the archangel following his lead.

"Why in the world the FBI takes interest in such a cut and dried case" the policeman asks.

"That's classified" Cas answers. "So what can you tell us?"

"It's just as you heard it on the news. Fenwick junior kills Fenwick senior, housemaid saw him do it, calls 911 … rest is on the front page."

"Cause of death" Cas demands.

"Two gunshots in the chest. Knocked him cold in a couple of seconds."

"What does forensics say" Selaphiel interferes.

"Preliminary investigation confirms the witness's statement. Richard's hands displayed trace amounts of gunpowder. Also, the trajectory and speed of the bullets determined that Richard was standing in the same place where the housemaid described he was. Not the mention his finger prints all over the murder weapon. In other words, everything points to him."

"But that's not what he said" Cas points out.

"He can say anything he wants. We've got enough proof to lock him behind bars for a very long time."

"What about motive" again, the general questions.

"Isn't it obvious? The will. The old man decided to leave his fortune to his entire family. Richard, being his oldest son, must have felt that all the money should go to him. So, frustrated and angry, he kills his father in cold blood."

"His own father" Selaphiel is appalled. "Disgusting what greed can make you do these days."

"Tell me about it" the officer agrees. "But then again, that's how things go inside these rich families. They would sell even their soul for a dime."

Cas spots a young woman, sitting on one of the benches of the front yard and silently crying. "Who's that" he asks the officer.

"That's Sarah Arnold … Richard's girlfriend. She's been here since he was arrested."

Still suspecting something strange about the murder and Richard's pleads of innocence, Cas goes to talk to her, thinking he'll find out more about Fenwick's son. He approaches her and calls out her name. She quickly wipes her tears before raising her view toward him.

"I'm sorry" the general says. She remains quiet. He sits down next to her. Her grief reminds him of his pain after Ellen betrayed him. "I know how hard this is for you" he tries to comfort her.

"No … no you don't."

"I knew someone. Someone I cared a great deal for. And I would have given my life for her but … she was … not what I hoped for. My point is sometimes you think you know someone and … they just let you down, pure and simple.

"Let's get one thing straight" she snaps. "Richard didn't let me down. He didn't kill his father."

"What makes you so sure" Castiel inquires.

"Because I know him. We've been together for almost a year and a half. You tend to notice if the person next to you is a killer in such a long time. And Richard is not a killer. Sure he hasn't been getting along well with his father for a while now, but he would have never hurt him. He loved him. So when he says that he didn't do it, I believe him."

The woman's enthusiasm somehow encourages Cas. Her faith, support and confidence in the one she cares about, resurrects his hope in the existence of pure love, hope shattered after Ellen's betrayal. Her love is so strong, it makes her doubt the very reality in front of her, along with all the clear evidences that incriminate Richard Fenwick. If such powerful feelings still exist, than he has to fight for them, for love and prove that Sarah's not misplacing her trust in her lover. Cas decides to start an investigation from the premises that Richard is innocent.

* * *

"Michael" Raphael shouts from his office. His brother heeds his call. "I have an assignment for you. Come with me."

The younger archangel gets off from his desk chair while explaining: "We suspect that demons are engaged in covert operations somewhere in Berlin but we don't know whether it's true or not. I want you to conduct surveillance on the old wood factory outside the city and determine if demonic activity is present there. If you find anything, do not proceed without informing me first."

"So, you want me to do a stake out" Michael asks, a bit stupefied. He wonders why Raphael is giving him such a trivial task, which could be easily done by a garrison soldier.

"Yes a stake out! You have a problem with that?"

"No" the older archangel answers yet inside, he feels a slight irritation. Is Raphael trying to mock him? Is he sending him on this mission just to show him that he's in charge and that he can do whatever he wants? His recent conflict with Noria hasn't made things any better but that doesn't mean he has to act this way. However, Michael brushes these thoughts off as he teleports to Earth to get on with his assignment.

* * *

Cas and Selaphiel enter the Fenwick mansion, making their way to the crime scene, the kitchen. On the way there, they pass the living room where they see the entire family, gathered to answer the detectives' questions. On everyone's face, a general sadness is revealed. From appearances, they will grieve a long time their late relative, who was probably the family mentor, always protecting it, making sure that it was safe and now, forever watching over it.

Arriving in the kitchen, the angels stare upon the most preeminent element, the large quantity of blood dispersed on the floor.

"OK, so what are we still doing here" Selaphiel inquires, unable to determine the reason for them lingering there.

"I've figured that if we're here, we might as well see what happened for ourselves" Cas responds, referring to the use of psychommetry. Both of them touch the floor with two fingers and the events that transpired the night before play in their mind like a video. And what they see clearly shows Richard shooting his father. Cas is somewhat taken aback by the vision but not discouraged completely. If Sarah says he's incapable of murder, than he must be. So Cas decides to keep investigating and find out more.

"There you have it" the archangel points out. "As bright as day I might add. Now let's get out of here."

"We should talk to the handmaid, see what she saw, what she thinks of Richard" the general suggests.

"What for? I mean this case is quite plain forward. We've seen it with our own eyes right now. Why are we wasting time on it?"

"Just … humor me, all right?"

"OK. You're the boss."

Said and done. After Maria Dominguez finishes making statements to the police, she goes on to answer the angels' questions. Despite still being in shock after seeing Fenwick's dead body, she tries her best to pass the questioning.

"How long have you been working here, at the Fenwick mansion" Cas asks.

"About 10 years."

"And in all that time, have you witnessed or heard any arguments about the will? Any arguments between Richard and his father" Cas continues the interrogation.

"Pardon me senor, but it is not my place to eavesdrop on my employer's private family discussions. Those should remain indoors and indoors only."

"But you must have heard something" Selaphiel intervenes.

"Well … recently, a major topic for their fights included a house that was to be Richard's after Senor Fenwick's death. But then, Senor changed his mind, which made Senor Richard very angry. It was to be a secret, as Senor Fenwick told his wife to not tell the rest of the family about it for they will suspect Senor Richard of preferential treatment."

Cas looks at Selaphiel whose figure isn't at all surprised. Yet another piece of information that incriminates Richard. But Cas isn't going to stop.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the same morning, Noria sits at a table, in an outside restaurant in Miami. She received an anonymous telepathic message to be there and, having nothing to do in heaven, decided to go and see who seeks her. Her eyes are covered by sunglasses, to hide the fact that she's been crying. She orders a cappuccino, which arrives in mere minutes. Just as she's about to rip the sugar sachet to sweeten her drink, Alice walks in front of her and greets her: "Morning sweetheart!"

"You gotta be kidding me" Noris is perplexed. "You're the one who summoned me here?"

"Relax! I'm not here for trouble. I just want to talk, that's all."

"What makes you think I want to listen to anything you have to say?"

The demon sits next to her. "Because, I heard some rumors. Rumors that you've been … suspended from your job in heaven."

"Where did you hear that?"

"I mean you of all angels. Wow! That's a shocker even to me. And I don't even understand why. You're hard working, you're pretty good at what you do, you're loyal … not like that other one who's been banished, what's her name?"

"You better get to your point before I lose my very _unfindable_ temper!"

"What I'm trying to say is … how could your boss do that to you? After everything you've done for him. Well I guess fairness doesn't mean much these days upstairs."

Noria remains silent for Alice just guessed every one of her actual thoughts. The demon woman goes on: "You poor thing. You must be so unhappy and downcast. It's a wonder you lasted so long in that place without exploding."

"I'm fine" the angel admits.

"Really? Then why don't you take off those aviators."

Noria hesitates because they will reveal the redness of her eyes, result of intense crying.

"That's what I thought. You don't deserve to be treated like this, hierarchy or not. I'm just sayin' … that's all. Think about it."

Alice gets up and leaves. Alone, Noria takes her sunglasses off and rubs her eyes with her fingers.

* * *

Cas and Selaphiel are standing on the sidewalk, somewhere in Tallahassee. Selaphiel watches the cars passing by while Cas has the Power Intelligence Department check Fenwick's wealth report to determine the truth about the house the oil tycoon wanted to give to his eldest son. And it checks out, along with no other events tied to the asset that could have led to family conflict.

Near them is a newspaper stand. Selaphiel is quickly drawn by the magazines. As he starts skimming them, he sees a front page headline that staggers him. "Castiel" he shouts. "You might want to see this."

The general reluctantly approaches Selaphiel who shows him the title: _Legacy house may have started Fenwick conflict_. Cas grabs the newspaper and goes to the article, a two-page story.

"Now that can't be a good thing" the archangel says while they share confused looks, realizing that the article will cause further dissention within the family.

* * *

**Next chapter, Monday! **(Tomorrow I have my final exam so from then on I'll be able to resume writting this story.) YAAAY**  
**


	75. S03E08 Divide and Conquer 3

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Here's part 3 of episode 8. Don't forget to review and thank you for reading my story!

* * *

(3)

It doesn't take long for the latest news to reach the Fenwick family ears. The first one who finds out is Fenwick's widow, Margaret. Reading the screen encompassing title on Channel 5 morning news, she instantly gets furious and walks down in the living room where the rest of the family lies. Heading straight to her youngest child, daughter Paula, Margaret Fenwick displays a huge rant in plain sight.

"You just couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you" she accuses Paula.

"Mom, what's going on" Robert, her other son, asks.

However, the widow ignores him and keeps yelling at her daughter: "Have you no sense of dignity or respect for your father? Is this the kind of woman he brought up? Still concerned with silly childish games, no longer fit for maturity?"

Just as his aunt, who is there as well, with her 8 year old son, Robert fears that her mother is acting this way because of her grief. She approaches her and silently asks her to calm down, sit and discuss the problem in a civilized manner. Margaret doesn't pay any attention to him, too mad with her daughter.

"What are you talking about" Paula is not aware of the source of her mother's anger.

"Don't act like you don't know!"

"Mom, please" Robert tries again to appeal to reason. Effortless.

"Margaret, what's going on" Barbara, her husband's sister, inquires. Margaret keeps her view on her daughter: "Was it so hard for you to accept it? Is this pathetic rivalry with your brothers from childhood so important that you had to bring this scandal up now, on the eve of your father's death?"

"I don't need to listen to this" Paula gets up, with the intention of leaving.

"Don't you walk away from me young lady!"

"Mother! Either you start explaining what's going on or we all walk" Robert warns her.

Margaret takes a close look in everyone's eyes. She knows she mustn't because it will lead to a greater argument but she has no choice. So, she approaches the flat screen TV and turns it on. Every person sees the news. Barbara recognizes what house the news refers to.

"You think I'm responsible for that" Paula asks disgusted. "I didn't tell anyone about it!"

"Don't you lie to your mother" the widow roars.

The sister in law interferes: "Wait, Charles was going to leave the house to Richard?" Her words come as a shock to Robert, realizing that a secret has been kept from him. "Is it true mom" he demands to know, expressing an upset stare.

Margaret hesitates for a couple of seconds: "Yes. It's true. Charles was going to leave the old house on Eastern Road to Richard. It was his desire and his desire only. He never wanted all of you to find out because you would have blamed him for not treating you right."

"How could he do this" Barbara roars. "Especially to little Georgie" points to her son who's standing in her lap. Robert puts his hands on his head, almost ripping the hair off of it.

"It wasn't preferential treatment" Margaret defends her late husband. "It was just … like a thing. Something he wanted to do."

"What could Richard possibly have done with the house? He would've sold it and use the money for busyness. Nothing else. It would have been good profit gone to waste. With it, I would've paid much of my son's future education. A better cause than Richard's!"

"Why are you talking like he's not coming back? He's not going to jail" Paula barks at her aunt.

"Margaret was right" the aunt addresses her niece. "You are childish if you think you're brother's innocent!"

"Especially when certain people show up here, after such a long time, after dad's death. They suddenly start to care" Paula replies.

"That's enough Paula" her mother roars. "Look Barbara, this is exactly the reason why Charles kept this a secret. He knew it would start a lot of fights and the last thing he wanted was his family fighting."

"Well he should have thought about that before he made this decision" Barbara says while taking her son by the hand and leaving. Margaret turns to her children, begging with her eyes some sort of forgiveness. Paula doesn't even look back at her and departs. The other seems too shocked to even move.

"Robert…" she cries for him.

"Don't" he interrupts her. "You know it doesn't bother me the fact that dad was going to leave the house to Richard. What bothers me is that you didn't trust me enough to tell me. Dad, Richard, Paula, I expected this from them, but not from you. Especially not from you"

"Robert I …"

He cuts her off again: "Just, forget it. I'll start making the preparations for the funeral."

Robert leaves while his mother collapses on the couch, crying. "Where are you Charlie? I need you so much right now!"

* * *

Later on the day, in the afternoon, where the sun practically boils everything in the city, visiting hours where Richard is held begin. Cas and Selaphiel, along with Sarah, go to see the main suspect for the murder. She is visiting because she wants to assure him that she's there for him while the angels drop by to get his point of view on what happened the night before.

The three sit at a table and wait for the guards to bring the son of the late billionaire. As soon as Richard appears and sits next to them, they can tell by looking at his expression the intense and horrible ordeal he's experiencing. The guards tell them they have 10 minutes. Sarah jumps in his arms, hoping to give him comfort. His face remains blank, almost emotionless. His eyes set upon the two men standing in front of him. Selaphiel realizes it's time they've introduced themselves.

"Mister Fenwick, we're with the FBI. We're looking into your case and we were wondering if you could tell us your side of the story." With that, the archangel also indulges his general's wish to continue with this case.

"What's to tell" Richard asks, resigned. "Everything says I did it. I killed my father."

"Richard, that's not true" Sarah argues. "You loved him. You could have never done that."

"Yes I did. I took the gun, pulled the trigger and shot him. It was me."

"You don't believe that" the girl roars.

Cas interferes: "Why don't you tell us what YOU remember regarding last night."

"All I remember is killing my father."

The affirmation angers Cas: "All right, that is enough. Sarah says you didn't do it and I believe her. I know that you didn't murder your own father and I want to help you."

Selaphiel throws a confused glance toward his general. Why is he putting so much faith into Richard's innocence like this? One thing is to assure that a case is properly solved and that the real criminal is behind bars but another thing is to blindly support someone when all evidences point to him. The archangel suspects that there may be another reason behind his leader's insistence with this case.

Cas goes on talking to Richard: "But I can't if you keep believing that you're guilty. Because you know as well as I do that you're not the one responsible for your father's death. Now lay aside your resignations and lend me a hand in finding out what really happened! Help me find the real murderer."

Convinced by Cas's arguments, Richard starts to explain, with tears in his eyes: "All I remember is going to sleep at about 12 a.m. and then waking up in the kitchen, holding a gun, standing over … standing over …" Richard is unable to find the strength to go on and bursts into sobs: "I didn't kill my dad, I swear I didn't…" Sarah embraces him.

The angels look at each other, baffled. "So you have no clue how you got from your bedroom to the kitchen?" Selaphiel questions.

"No, I don't … I don't know … I just want him back."

* * *

As evening hours approach, the night begins to show its black shades on the sky. Dark blue colors slowly envelop the sky, eliminating the reminiscent shines of daytime and making way for the moon dominated nocturne setting. One by one, the city lights of Tallahassee are lit, making possible for night activities to resume their existence.

At the Fenwick residence, the atmosphere is close to grim at dinner time. Margaret and her two children, Robert and Paula, utter not as much as one word to each other, minding their own forks and plates. The mother, having grown tired of the silence starts to think of what she could say to open up a conversation. She knows that the family's situation is very difficult, especially now, when its mentor is dead and one of its members being accused of the other one's murder. Now more than ever, they must stand united.

"Did you spoke with father Patrick" she asks Robert. "He and your father were lifelong friends and I'm sure he would want to preach at the funeral."

Robert only nods in response. His sister hasn't even swallowed one bite, playing with her meal since she sat at the table.

"Good" Margaret praises her son's efforts. "What about a funeral home? Did you find a decent one with an affordable price?"

"Mom" Robert snaps. "I took care of everything!"

"I was just making sure Robert."

Paula steps in: "I'm sorry, am I the only one here who's worrying about Ritchie? Huh? Because while we're standing here and having this fancy dinner, he's lying in a cell somewhere, surrounded by filth and misery, with nothing at all to eat."

Margaret replies: "Let's just deal with your father's funeral first and then worry about your brother."

"How can you be so calm" the young woman presses the matter on. "In case you haven't noticed, the cops said that almost every evidence points to him. It's going to be next to impossible to keep him from going to jail."

"You think I don't know that?" the widow starts yelling. "Do you actually think that I'm enjoying my life now?"

Robert just stands and assists at the fight. After a few moments of his mother and his sister lashing out at each other, he decides to interfere having grown tired of it: "All right, all right, that's enough!" At the sound of his hard voice, the two women stop fighting. "If you'll allow me, I'm going to eat now and then I'm going to rest. Because tomorrow I have a busy day. Finishing the preparations for dad's funeral, talking to Daniels," the family lawyer "the press… When you're done fighting each other, maybe you can help me do all those things … do something worthy for a change."

Paula, frustrated and furious, gets up from the table and ads in a sarcastic manner: "May I be excused? I'm going to go and be useless. That's what I always do, right?"

After Paula leaves, Margaret and Robert exchange blunt looks. Deep down inside, the widow becomes more desperate by the minute. Her family is starting to fall apart.

* * *

Paula locks herself in her room. She looks around the chamber, her sight finally setting on her night stand. She heads there, opens the drawer and pulls out from underneath the pile of magazines, a bottle of Tequila. Naturally, she uncorks it and starts drinking from it…

* * *

**Next chapter, Thursday!  
**


	76. S03E08 Divide and Conquer 4

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Here's part 4 of episode 8. Thanks for reading my story and don't forget to review!

* * *

(4)

The same night, a continent away, Michael, as ordered, is staking out the old wood factory outside Berlin. Having been there for some time, he starts to get bored because there is almost nothing occurring at the site. Even the crickets stopped chirping, creating probably the most dulling scene in the entire archangel's existence. How did this come about?

To his surprise, two trucks enter the premises and stop right outside the main factory's structure. Several men come out of the vehicles. Michael heightens his senses to pay attention on what are they doing. The men unload from the back of the trucks several boxes and pull out of them transparent bags filled with something as white as snow.

"Drugs" Michael says while sensing that the individuals aren't possessed by demons. What he's witnessing is normal, human activity. But even so, Raphael told him not to act without notifying him first. Michael tries summoning his younger brother but without any result. Raphael's telepathic silence somehow acts like a crude confirmation to Michael, who's suspecting that he was sent here only to be shown that he's a subordinate. Nevertheless, he must stop the drug operation and call the police to the site.

"Hey, ihr (_Hey, you_)" the archangel shouts, drawing all attention upon himself.

"Was machst du hier (_What are you doing here)_" one of the men asks him.

Michael raises his hand and emits a bright light from his opened palm, rendering everyone to sleep. Then, he contacts the police, who quickly arrive at the scene. To avoid being seen, Michael returns to his former position as he watches the drug dealers being arrested. All of a sudden, Raphael appears near him, asking what happened. Michael explains.

"I thought I told you to inform me first" the younger archangel angrily admonishes the other.

"I tried but you didn't answer."

"Still you should have waited. Not only have you made a big mess over here, you also might have tipped off the demons about our surveillance too. Who knows where they are now and what they're planning. This doesn't look good Michael, and I'm very displeased. You're as useless down here as you are in heaven."

"Raphael I…"

"You will return to heaven. Your task here is done."

After that, Raphael teleports away, leaving an extremely angered Michael. He's becoming slightly irritated with the way he's being treated by Raphael. And his belief that his brother is only doing this just to mock him, further increases his chagrin.

As he tries to shake these feelings off, he senses a presence approaching, which he immediately recognizes. "Alice" he says while turning around and watching how the demon appears before him.

"Wow" she says, astonished. "I didn't even get here and you could tell I was coming. How powerful are you Michael?"

"Powerful enough to snap your neck with only a thought. What are you doing here cockroach?"

"Nothing. Just wondering about you … God's first son, the strongest and smartest angel in existence, reduced to performing simple stake outs … like a mere foot soldier."

"Do you really think it's wise to come out here and mock me" Michael asks with a threatening expression.

"Oh no, don't get me wrong. I'm not mocking you. I have the utmost respect for you. However, I can't say the same thing about your little brother … Raphael … Kind of becoming a nuisance don't you think?"

"I would advise you to not disrespect Raphael when you're talking to me."

"I mean, it's kind of ironic really. Before this you were his leader and he had to obey every command you gave and now … the tides have turn. He's ordering you around and not with much sense too … sending you on wild goose chases like this. I think that he's paying you back for everything you put him through."

"I didn't put him through anything" Michael roars.

"That's exactly my point. I mean after everything you've done for him and for all the angels, this is what you get in return? Made fun of and pushed around? If I were you, I would teach him a lesson in respect."

Michael realizes that Alice is trying to fuel his rage and make him give into his anger. He decides to put a stop to their conversation, having sworn to never give in to his anger again. "I've heard enough. It's time for you to go."

"You know I'm right Michael. Sleep on it … see if it's true or not."

After the demon leaves, Michael sighs. He is fully aware that everything Alice said is half true. Once, he was general and Raphael had to treat him with esteem and respect his authority. What gives him the right to treat him so bad just because he outranks him? But he can't do anything about it. His heart won't let him. He underwent through many changes, changes that define who he is today. A brother, not a former general. So, he concludes that he has to stand his grownd and give Raphael more time. Eventually, he has to forgive him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Barbara, Charles Fenwick's sister, is sleeping on the couch of her living room. Shortly after she got home from her brother's mansion, she fed her son, tucked him in his bed and made sure that he will sleep peacefully. Being in pain and too stressed out, caused by Charles death, she avoided going to bed and went in the living room to watch some television. She thought that, since nothing's on, maybe it will bore her enough so she can fall asleep. And it did.

A few hours later, she is woken up by some faint noises. She calls for her son but she gets no response. Getting up from the couch, she turns the TV off and quickly goes to check on her little Georgie. Just as she arrives in his room, she sees a human shaped form, enveloped in darkness, standing over George's bed. Barbara turns on the lights. The silhouette reveals to be Paula, wearing a jacket with a hood on her head and holding an empty Tequila bottle in one of her hands. She stares at the sleeping boy, who opens his eyes, awakened by the illumination of the room. Barbara immediately tells that her niece is drunk.

"Paula, what are you doing here?"

The young woman scrutinizes George with her eyes. "What am I doing here" she says while stuttering. "I don't know." Turns to her aunt: "What are you doing here?"

Realizing that the situation can degenerate, Barbara calls for her son: "Georgie come here to mommy!"

The boy gets up but when he tries to reach his mother, Paula grabs him in her grasp. He begins to weep.

"Paula what the hell are you doing? Let go of my son!"

"Why" the niece yells. "What makes him so special?"

"Paula please, you're scaring him."

"Well he should be scared, knowing that he'll grow up in a family like this … full of lies, deceits and personal interests. Yes, he should be scared. Because no one will look after him, no one will protect him … he'll have to learn to watch his back and trust only himself."

George's cries make his mother even more terrified: "Paula, please, I'm begging you. Let my son go."

"No" the niece shouts with tears in her eyes. "Why should he have everything while my brother spends his life in jail for something he didn't do?"

Suddenly, Cas and Selaphiel appear behind Barbara. "Paula" Cas beckons her "let the boy go."

Paula repeats through sobs: "I want dad back … I want my daddy back …"

Selaphiel shows the young woman his archangel fiery eyes, thinking that she'll be distracted long enough for George to break free from her. And it works. Barbara embraces her son and tries to calm him down while Paula drops on the floor, crying deeply.

"I want this psycho out of my home" Barbara addresses the two angels. "Be sure that I will definitely press charges for this" she confesses as she leaves the room with George in her arms. Cas and Selaphiel look at Paula, wondering what are they going to do with her. She just arose more tensions in the Fenwick family.

* * *

Tacoma, Washington. Outside the entrance of an old movie theater, a man checks his watch … 4 am. He pulls out a cigarette, smacking its top onto his palm and inserting it into his mouth. Lighting it up, he inhales the smoke and deeply exhales it, releasing a faint moan of pleasure as his eyes turn black.

All of a sudden, he hears: "Pst! Psst" coming from one of the trees placed on the sidewalk. As he goes to investigate the source, Ellen takes advantage of the demon leaving his post and sneaks in the building. Inside, three demons are playing poker. Right next to them, the humans they've kidnapped lie against the wall, tied up, with their mouths covered. The demons have explicit orders to not touch them until their boss arrives.

"Royal flush" one of them says as he places his cards on the table and confiscates all the money they bet on.

"You're cheating aren't you" another demon accuses him.

"You're just a sore loser!"

"You ARE cheating! I'll kill you for this."

"Bring it on Bambi!"

Before the demons have a chance to kill each other, Ellen appears before them, interrupting their squabble. "Well what do we have here" one of the demons says. "It looks like this night is not all lost boys. Let's have some fun with our guest.

As they approach her, Ellen starts chanting an exorcism in enochian: "Drava engala mischeck ro'eberum anae vitum…" Instantly, the demons leave their vessels. After the black smokes clear, she heads to the humans but is attacked by two other demons.

Hearing noises from inside, the demon that's outside rushes to see what's going on. Unfortunately for him, Sam jumps him from behind and stabs him with Ruby's knife. At the second entrance, Dean kills the guard with the Colt. Back to Ellen, she struggles to avoid being struck down by her two attackers. Realizing she has nothing else to do, she turns to her fighting skills. The demons are strong but they're no match for Ellen's superior combat experience, receiving punch after punch and kick after kick. However, she's in no shape to carry on fighting like this too long, and that immediately shows when she starts displaying signs of exhaustion. Luckily, the Winchesters arrive just in time and kill the hell spawns before they can harm her.

After the fight, they move on to set the humans free. Ellen hears a bump coming from the movie viewing room. Sam and Dean, too focused on untying the restrained people, don't notice her leaving their sight. She reaches the large seating hall, gazing upon it. The confinement, having no windows, is sunken in darkness. The only light comes from the door Ellen walked through but even that is significantly small compared to the reigning pitch black.

Seeing that there's no one there, Ellen decides to get back to the boys but when she turns around, she is startled by Alice's presence. Fear and shock take hold of her heart…

* * *

**Next chapter, Monday!  
**


	77. S03E08 Divide and Conquer 5

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Here's part 5 of episode 8. Two more parts to go. Don't forget to review and thank you for reading my story!

* * *

(5)

Ellen frightfully stares at Alice while the demon appears as if she's trying to find her words. When she looks into the former angel's eyes, proof that she discovered what to say, Alice frowns and slides her palm through her brown hair: "I'm sorry … I'm just trying to figure out a few things here."

Ellen looks at the door, thinking to get away from the demon. But something inside compels her to hear what the other is trying to say.

Alice continues: "So let me get this straight …" she stops, again attempting to come up with better words. When she realizes that she can't, she admits: "I'm sorry. I just can't. I'm going to level with you … what the hell are you doing?"

Ellen tilts her head to a side, not sure what Alice is referring to.

"I mean here, this … doesn't it seem kind of … wrong" the demon inquires. Ellen maintains her silence. Alice goes on: "It looks like you're … risking your life to … save people" grimaces. "It's almost as if you're trying to do good to … atone for your sins? Please tell me I'm wrong here."

However, Ellen's quietness confirms what the demon theorized. Still from Alice: "Cause that would be weird, right? I mean … we both know that you are not good, especially after everything you've done. Plotting with me against heaven, manipulating the main executives of the Host … betraying your friends, your family, Castiel … need I go on?"

The former angel is swept away by recurring sadness and guilt. She doesn't want to accept Alice's point but nevertheless, she agrees with every single part of it. She is the only to blame for what happened to her life and what it has become. From a glorious and wonderful transcendent being that had an amazing family and an amazing angel to share her love with, she has befell into a physical, limited existence with no family, doom to live out the rest of her days and die as a mortal. And she has to do that all alone.

"You're as evil as I am Ellen. And nothing in this universe is going to change that. You can save how many humans you want … doesn't make any difference. You, me … we know who you truly are, what you are … pure evil, just like a demon. Don't ever forget it."

"Hey" Sam's voice shouts from the screen room entrance. "Find anything" he asks Ellen who turns to him but doesn't respond. She seeks the place where Alice was but discovers that the demon teleported away.

"No" she tells Sam.

"Come on … we're leaving."

"Yeah I'll be with you, just give me a minute" Ellen requests, Sam nodding and walking away. Her discussion with Alice took its toll on her, her hands shaking uncontrollably. A chilling confirmation runs through her mind, forcing her to fully accept what she thought of herself for some time now: she is evil. Her choices and actions consolidate this conclusion. Alice was right. No matter what she does, nothing will change what she has become: a dangerous person, who puts everyone around her at risk, selfish, thinking only about herself, lying and betraying even her closest friends and family. All of these are defining characteristics of a demon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cas and Selaphiel ponder upon how much of a bad idea taking Paula home would be. There, the present family conflict is at its height and it is one of the main factors that drove her to break into her aunt's home and threaten her cousin, the other one being her grief over her father's death. Returning her at the Fenwick mansion would only pour more venom to her heart. No. They must take here somewhere else, away from her family; at least until they get to the bottom of the case.

The two angels decide to drop her at Sarah's apartment. When the latter sees them with Paula at her doorstep, she quickly allows them in. Cas tells her what happened and why he needs Paula to stay at her place. She agrees, taking Fenwick's daughter to her bedroom and helping her lie down. Paula has no problem falling asleep for she is in a high inebriated state.

"Don't worry! I'll take care of her" Sarah reassures Cas and Selaphiel while seeing them off. After she closes the door, the angels stop to plan their next move.

"We're heading nowhere with this case" the general states. "We must try a different approach … the murder weapon."

"What about it" Selaphiel asks.

"Don't all guns suppose to have some kind of registration number?"

"Yeah, they do" the archangel explains. "Unfortunately the police have found none on our weapon. It's been erased. So if you're thinking of tracing the gun back to whoever bought it in the first place, forget it."

"Damn it! Maybe if we can discover…"

Selaphiel interrupts him: "Castiel, come on! Don't you think you've seen this long enough?"

"I don't understand what you're referring to" Cas says despite the fact that he does.

"This case is more than obvious. I know you want to protect people like Paula, like the Fenwicks but there are other angels that can do that. What I can't figure out is why you're trying so hard to prove Richard innocent. Every shred of evidence shows that he killed his father … even our psychommetry. And he had the motive as well. Why are you putting so much effort into nothing?"

"Because I have to."

Cas's answer puzzles Selaphiel even more. It makes him realize that maybe his leader's actions have nothing to do with logic whatsoever. Maybe he's acting more on his feelings than his rational judgment. That would explain everything and the archangel knows what might drive Cas to keep persisting with this case: his always present pain and sorrow.

"Look I know what this is about. This is about what Sarah told you, isn't it? She said that Richard's innocent because she loves him and she knows that he's not a murderer. She trusts him. You want to help Richard because you don't want to see her heart broken. Just like yours did after Ellen left. Am I right?"

"No" Cas confesses while turning away from his board member.

"Castiel, I'm your big brother. You can't lie to me."

"I'm not" the general roars. "If she says she's innocent than it must be right. I don't know how but I believe her and I will find the necessary proof."

Selaphiel drops his head, disappointed: "The man is guilty Castiel. He killed his father. And the fact that you saw it with your own eyes proves how much you're lying to yourself … proves now that I'm right about everything."

"I'm not lying to myself, I just…"

Selaphiel interrupts him: "You can say that as many times as you want. You can't fool me. This is about you and your reluctance to move on from the past. I told you a thousand times how you can do that. Stop wasting time brooding, thinking that you don't have the strength to move on. Drop this stupid case and go to Seri … get on with your life."

The archangel's arguments split Cas into two parts. One part begins to think that the board member might be right. Maybe he is turning this case personal because of his pain over what happened with Ellen. If so, then he's heavily blinded by his emotions and, just like Noria, he is in no condition to work. The second part, however, stands firm with his belief that love still matters and that Sarah's faith in Richard is not in vain. Torn in half by his inner conflict, Cas decides that he needs comfort and the only one who helped him last time when he was like this was Seri. He must see her before he can make a decision whether to go on with the case or give up.

Selaphiel, seeing him distracted, says: "Look I'm going to give you some time alone so you can think things through."

Before teleporting away, the archangel is stopped by Cas's question: "Can I still count on you on this case?"

"You can always count on me."

After the board member leaves, Cas too prepares to depart when a strange voice summons him to the rooftop. Curious, he rushes there to investigate. To his disgust, he recognizes the one who called him: Alice.

* * *

Since Michael is away, Adriel is handling his tasks. He finds on the archangel's desk a paper signed by Noria. Reading it, he is enveloped with numerous levels of shock. It is a request, addressed to Castiel, in which she officially resigns from her position as Host board member, demanding transfer authorization to her old job as manager of the cherubims and seraphims, at the Celestial Palace. Stupefied, he goes to see her to uncover the reason behind this apparent hasty decision.

He finds Noria in the Elysian Fields, sitting on a large stone in a magnificent forest. Adriel settles next to her and shows her the paper: "What's this?"

"What does it look like" she replies, looking away.

"Like the worst idea you've ever had. May I ask why?"

"Because it's what I want" Noria coldly answers.

"Don't you think you're acting a bit emotional here?"

She snaps: "Don't you dare start to judge me! I'm sick of this job … I knew I shouldn't have took it in the first place."

"Where are you going to go? You can't go back at the palace; the seraphims and cherubims already have a manager."

"Acting manager" she corrects him. "The position of general manager is still vacant." Adriel opens his mouth to say something but she quickly cuts him off: "I don't want to hear it. I've made my mind and it's final. I'm leaving Command for good. I don't care what you or anyone else thinks."

He neatly folds the paper and inserts it into his suit coat, realizing there is nothing in the universe that is going to change her mind.

"Are you busy now" she inquires.

Adriel understands what she's hinting at: "What … you want now?"

"Yeah now! Is that a problem" she shouts while untying his pants' belt and placing herself over him. Adriel doesn't mind and allows her to do whatever she wants.

* * *

Morning fast approaches, the first sun rays gallantly dropping from the sky to conquer this part of the world. City activity slowly intensifies as more and more cars can be seen rushing on the streets, carrying their owners to work. The sidewalks are taken over by multitudes of persons, who are in too much of a hurry to stop and admire the daybreak landscape.

Cas would normally feel at peace, standing on a rooftop and watching the humans going along with their lives, without a care in the world. But since Alice is right next to him, he only experiences repulsion and antipathy. "Alice" he says her name.

"Castiel" she returns the greeting. The general starts walking toward her in a threatening manner. "Easy there big boy, I come in peace. I just want to talk, that's all."

"Not interested. Leave."

"Oh, touchy. I believe someone is having a bad day."

"Alice, do not test my patience. Walk away while you still can!"

"Must be hard, having disagreements with family. You try to explain to them what you think, hope they'll understand you but all they do is just shut you down. No one listens these days anymore."

Cas approaches the edge of the roof and gazes down. Alice continues: "Oh yeah, I know that look. It's the look of loneliness, of despair. You wish someone would just be there for you and support you, drive all the pain away, give you the slightest shred of happiness. But there's no one else, it's just you."

"That's not true. I have my family."

"Right. Like your board members. Tell me, have they been there for you lately?"

Cas despises her words but he is fully aware that she speaks the truth. Aside from Selaphiel, no one tried to really help him through these difficult times. Not Raphael, not Adriel, not Noria, not Michael … Selaphiel was the only angel who stood by him and struggled to aid him in moving on from Ellen. But now it seems that even he is starting to hold back from him and their recent argument proves so.

"Didn't think so" she admits. "They don't care Cas. And if they did it was probably for their own interests. You have been alone from the get go."

That was it … the last drop for Cas. He can't take what Alice is saying anymore: "That's enough. I want you to leave. Now!"

"If you don't believe me than you must believe what Ellen did to you. The ultimate testimony to my sayings."

Cas gives her a menacing look as she returns it with a wink, teleporting away. Not only is he haunted by doubts concerning his missions to make the angels better, Cas is now tormented by feelings of loneliness too. What if Alice is right? What if everyone he met since he became general was only looking for their own benefits? What if the formidable team he built with his board members is nothing more than an illusion? What if everything he thought about the notion of family is just a beautiful dream, never to happen in the real world? He can't stand these thoughts and he really needs to talk to someone. He needs Seri, the only one he suspects truly cares.

* * *

**Next chapter, Thursday!  
**


	78. S03E08 Divide and Conquer 6

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Here's part 6 of episode 8. One more part to go. Don't forget to review!

* * *

(6)

Seattle garrison headquarters. After arriving here, Cas headed straight to Seri's office. She was very excited to see him dropping by for a visit. However, when she noticed that he's upset, she realized something's wrong and decided to find out what: "Are you all right? You seem a bit gloomy."

When he turns to her to look in her eyes, Seri remarks the sadness in his stare. "No" Cas says. "I'm not all right."

"What happened" she asks concerned.

"Everything. Everything has been for nothing."

"What are you talking about?"

"I failed Seri, All of it, the mission, being a general, making the angels better … I thought I was doing everything right, but it turned out to be nothing more than an empty dream and false hopes."

"How can you say that?"

"Because it's the truth. No one cares about kindness, respect, family … love. Everyone's for themselves, interested in nothing more than achieving personal goals."

"That's not true" Seri replies. "You've changed so many things to the better. Angels are different now, I've felt it … I've seen it. And maybe the difference between then and now is not so easy to notice, but it's there. Trust me Castiel, we ARE improving. Slowly but surely. Your mission is not a failure. It's an enormous success."

Weary and tired of his doubts, Cas goes to a chair and sits down: "First Ellen, then Raphael followed by Noria and her insecurities and now Selaphiel with his mistrust … I don't know what to think of them anymore."

"Your board" she deduces what is he referring to.

"On top of that, Alice came to me and tried to put fuel on fire … naturally."

Seri approaches him and stops behind him: "Look Castiel, you mustn't let these things get to you. Stuff like this happens all the time. You just got to know how to see the big picture."

"Everything has been so difficult lately" he confesses as she begins to massage his shoulders. Though worrying about his problems, Cas finds her touch more and more relaxing. He closes his eyes and allows himself to loosen up and for once, ignore all the stress and sadness. Her hands continue to rub his vessel's body, bringing a serenity that he hasn't experienced in a long time.

"You are way too tense, Castiel. You need to relax, loosen up." She becomes still, her eyes wondering in every direction as if her mind is searching for a particular idea. "That's it" she admits. "I've found the perfect way how you can do that. Meet me tonight at the Trinity Club."

Cas jumps from his seat: "Seri, I'm not on good terms with human iniquity dens."

"Castiel, don't argue with me. You're going to go with me tonight and have some fun. Heaven knows you need it. You have to get rid of your doubts and worries Castiel. Because there is nothing to worry about. Everything's fine. And even if it isn't, even if things are way much more complicated, you can't fix them if you don't believe in yourself. You have to look for the silver lining."

Cas is somewhat convinced by Seri's arguments. Perhaps he has approached his problems with the wrong perspective. Maybe it's time for a new approach, one filled with more confidence in himself and those around him. Therefore, he decides to have another look at the case and solve it the way he desires. And afterward, maybe he can accept Seri's proposal. And why not? It's not like it will add further pain to his heart. And besides, he will be spending time with her, which he had come to enjoy.

"Thank you Seri" he appreciates her encouragement and proceeds to solve the Fenwick case.

* * *

After summoning Selaphiel to the Fenwick mansion, Cas teleports there to give a second round of investigation to the crime scene. Still believing that they are wasting their time, the archangel continues to express lack of faith in Cas's reasons for remaining on the case. The latter ignores him as he measures the kitchen from top to bottom, hoping to find something he might have missed the first time he was here.

"What are we looking for anyway" Selaphiel questions.

"Something, anything. Just keep looking" Cas orders. Just then, his sight is set upon a strange object placed on the countertop. It is made from two parts. The one at the bottom is a perfectly shaped cube with carved symbols on it while the top part is a sphere attached to the lower section. "Of course" he says as he approaches and grabs it. He hadn't noticed its presence until now. He lifts it and shows it to the archangel.

"Is that a mayan enchanting stone" Selaphiel recognizes the object's origins.

"Yes. And the energy fields radiating from it have multiple effects on the surrounding reality. One of them is capable of distorting our psychommetry."

Cas makes the object disappear. Then, they both touch the ground, suspecting they will get a different vision of what happened when Fenwick was murdered. And to their stupefaction, they do. Because what they see now is the very opposite of what they saw the last time. Before Fenwick is shot, in front of him lies an unconscious Richard, held on his feet by the housemaid Maria. She is standing behind him, supporting his hand in which a gun, pointed at Fenwick, is placed, and pressing on his finger to pull the trigger. After she shoots the victim, she cracks a vile beneath Richard's nostrils, which apparently wakes him up. Then, she steps away, hides the gloves that have been in her hand and begins to scream, as if having nothing to do with the murder. Both angels stop the vision by removing their fingers from the ground.

"The butler did it" Selaphiel ironically asks. Cas throws a confused look at him. "I know it's not a butler but … I always wanted to say that."

"Of course" Cas affirms. "Why didn't I realize it sooner?"

"What" the archangel is curious.

"The fights Richard and his father have been having about the house. Maria knew about them. She was the one who tipped off the press and the media. Remember what she said when she talked to us?"

"…_a major topic for their fights included a house that was to be Richard's after Senor Fenwick's death. But then, Senor changed his mind, which made Senor Richard very angry_…"

"Wow" the archangel is shocked. "She seemed so nice and peaceful. But why would she kill her employer? Why try to drive the family apart?"

"I don't know. Let's go and see what we can find in her room."

In an eye's blink, the two angels teleport into the maid's chamber to further investigate her actions.

"Look at this" Selaphiel shows a bottle of Phenobarbital to his general. "Richard said he didn't remember how he got in the kitchen in the first place. My guess is that she used these to knock him out and carry him all the way to the kitchen."

Cas approaches the small desk in the corner of the room and begins to search its content. He finds a paper and stares deeply at it: "I think this clears up her motives". Selaphiel comes near his leader to have a look for himself.

The piece of paper Cas is holding is Fenwick's will. But the general senses something strange about it. So, he telepathically asks the Power Intelligence Department to send him a copy of the current version of the oil tycoon's will. It materializes into his other hand. Comparing the two papers, the angels quickly notice the difference. What they have found in Maria's desk is an earlier version of the will, which includes Maria as an heiress as well. The current version sees her erased from Fenwick's fortune.

"So she did it for the money" Selaphiel concludes.

"Exactly. I think she is planning to threaten the lawyer to switch the wills."

"So she could get her part" the archangel says. "But why kill Fenwick? Why couldn't she have waited until he died? And why she had to go and make the family members fight each other?"

Cas studies both wills and notices they share an important similarity: "Look at this. Both wills stipulate that the family is entitled to nothing if it's not united after Fenwick's death."

"It all makes sense" Selaphiel points out. "She killed her boss and framed his son for doing it just so she could introduce dissention within the family ranks. Then she used the argument about the house to further intensify the conflict. And if she would succeed in switching the wills, because she's not family, she would have…"

Cas completes the idea: "…inherited the entire fortune on her own. I guess that's why Fenwick ruled her out from the will in the first place. He must have known his family would have had difficulties in getting along, so, to avoid the possibility of leaving Maria all his money, he made a new will."

"If her plan works, the family members will be too busy pointing fingers at each other to even suspect her. Ingenious" Selaphiel declares both shocked and impressed. "How did she manage to get her hands on the first version?"

"She's a maid. She must have stolen it while cleaning Fenwick's desk."

"All right, but still … no one would have guessed that she's the real killer. How did she know to hide all the evidences so well?"

"We'll find out later" Cas points out. "Right now we have to apprehend her and give her to the authorities. And I think I know how. Follow me."

The two teleport away.

* * *

The day Fenwick is buried arrives. Robert had moved fast and had made all the preparations for the funeral. Just before she could accompany the family to the funeral home, Maria receives a ticket from someone anonymous, in which she is summoned in the mansion's living room. When she arrives there, she finds Castiel and Selaphiel shooting upset glances at her.

"What seems to be the trouble agents" she asks.

"This" Selaphiel says while showing her the will they found in her room. "We know everything Maria. It's over."

"I do not know what you're talking about. You must be confused."

"No" Cas firmly states. "We know about your plan, how you were going to switch the wills, how you created conflict between the family members just so you could separate them and inherit all the money for yourself. There's no point in pretending anymore Maria. We know you killed Charles Fenwick."

"That's absurd! How can you say that? I respected and appreciated senor Fenwick, yo…"

Selaphiel interrupts her: "Drop the act Maria!" He throws her the bottle of Phenobarbital. "You used that to sedate Richard so you could drag him to the kitchen and use his hand to pull the trigger. That's why he doesn't remember how he got there. You knocked him cold long enough so you could use him and frame him for killing his own father."

"Por favor, enough … I don't want to hear it anymore" she says with tears in her eyes.

"Maria" Cas shouts, forcing her to look at him. "It's OVER!"

Suddenly, the housemaid wipes her tears and changes her facial expression to a more vengeful and wrathful display. "So? What? It's not like you have any proof to it. Besides, that puto was way too old. I did him a favor and put an end to su existencia miserable."

"Maria" Margaret cries as she, Robert and Paula, along with Barbara make their appearance in the room. Also, they are followed by a police officer. The housemaid realizes now that she has been set up. The officer restrains her with handcuffs and reads her rights. Then, he escorts her to the front door. Before they leave, Margaret stops them.

"Why Maria? Why?"

"I've been rubbing floors and wiping dust for that desgraciado for 10 years. And what does he do: he rules me out from the will. You think I would have just stood by and let that happen?"

"He treated you like family" Margaret says in tears. "We've all treated you like our own flesh and blood."

"You're not my family. You never were!"

After the officer and his prisoner leave the living room, Margaret approaches the two angels. "I can't even begin to thank you for what you've done."

"Maria's confession is everything you need to prove Richard innocent" Cas informs her. "He's being released from arrest even as we speak."

"Thank you agents. Thank you so much!"

* * *

**Next chapter, the last one of episode 8 will be posted Monday! Stay tuned  
**


	79. S03E08 Divide and Conquer 7

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

This is the last part of episode 8. Don't forget to review!

* * *

(7)

Later on the day, toward the evening, the entire Fenwick family, along with the freed Richard, attends the funeral. In a green field, a large group of people surround a coffin which at one of its ends lays a beautiful sculpted headstone. On it, beneath Fenwick's portrait, can be read: _Charles D. Fenwick, accomplished businessman, devout husband and father._ When the casket begins to be lowered in the large hole, Richard digs up a piece of the soil with his fist and drops it on his father's coffin. Sarah takes his hand as they stare how the casket disappears into the black midst of the hole.

Further away from this scene, Cas is viewing the ceremony, content that he managed to solve the case and do justice both to the family and to the deceased. Selaphiel approaches him.

"So I found how Maria knew to cover the evidences so well. Her ex-boyfriend is a forensic detective. Guess she must have learned everything from him. And she learned pretty well. Almost got away with the perfect crime."

"Almost" the general corrects him.

"Look, Castiel … you were right all along. I shouldn't have doubted you. I'm sorry."

The words bring so much joy into the general's heart: "It's all right Selaphiel. I understand your doubts. It wouldn't have been natural if you didn't have them."

Selaphiel turns to the funeral: "Think they'll be OK?"

"Yes. Their conflict is behind them now. And they have each other. If they remain this way, they can do anything, no matter how difficult times are."

The image of the family leaving the funeral side by side brings new veils of confidence and hope for Cas. Watching them, he realizes that they are united and that they will not let anything come between them anymore. And they are this way because of him. Because he believed in Sarah's love, in Richard's loyalty and innocence, in their unity. And his stubbornness ultimately solved the case and brought them together. Maybe notions like family and love are not lost after all. If he can save a human family, then maybe he can do so for his own. Consequently, he mustn't give up hope, not on his siblings nor on himself.

"So what now" the archangel asks. Cas, remembering Seri's invitation, develops a big grin on his face.

* * *

A large line is formed at the entrance of club Trinity, people, mostly teenagers, standing by, waiting for their turn to get in. Placed at the door, is a tall man who checks tickets, accompanied by 2 bulky body guards with menacing stares. A few feet away, Seri, dressed with a white blouse covered by a black leather jacket with rolled sleeves and black jeans, is looking in all directions, waiting for Cas to show up. When he finally makes his appearance, she says she's happy that he accepted her proposal. Grabbing his arm, they head to the entrance and get a free pass inside, for the tall man is one of Seri's soldiers from the garrison.

Inside, the music is roaring. As they make their way to the bar, Cas observes every part of the club he passes by. Couches filled with fancy dressed people who are smoking, drinking and some even kissing. When they reach a large blue hall, the first thing that the general sets his eyes on is the dance floor, which is completely engulfed by dozens of persons, hopping and jumping according to the rhythms of the music. His and Seri's progress comes to a halt, as they arrive at the bar counter. The bartender greets her while she orders two drinks. Cas still has his eyes locked on the dancing crowd but he slowly turns to Seri, who is practically shining. Her beautiful looks absorb him. "You look astonishing" he tells her and she returns the compliment with a smile.

* * *

As night settles upon the sky of Seattle, Dean parks the Impala on the sidewalk, in front of a 2 star bed and breakfast. They had been driving from Tacoma all day and decided to stop in Seattle for some rest. While the brothers head to the trunk to get their bags, Ellen walks out from the backseat and explores her surroundings. Tall buildings, city night lights, cars swinging from every direction … usual human landscape.

Suddenly, her conversation with Alice springs back into memory, reminding the plausible possibility of her affiliation toward evil. The thoughts are overwhelming, taking over her entire mind in only seconds. She sees the boys locking the car and getting ready to enter the lodging establishment. She does not want to join them, for they will shower and go directly to bed. The last thing she is able to do now is sleep, especially with all the stressful thoughts that haunt her. She decides she needs some time alone.

"I'm going to go for a walk" she confesses.

"What? Absolutely not" Sam jumps.

"Look, I'll be fine. I won't go beyond this neighborhood, I swear. Please. I just want to be alone for a couple of minutes."

"Which is why this is such a bad idea" Sam retorts. "You, alone, at night … I don't think so!"

Dean interferes: "Hey Sam, look … I know she's target 1 for the demons but I don't think they know we're here. And plus she could use the fresh air. No harm in that right?"

The younger Winchester realizes that his brother is right. Although still being reluctant, he accepts: "All right. But only 30 minutes." He throws her his cellular. "If you're not back until then, we're going to start calling."

She thrusts the phone in her jeans' pocket and starts walking away.

"Ellen" Sam stops her. "Do not leave this neighborhood!" She nods and continues her path down the sidewalk.

Before they enter the building, Dean smiles at his brother: "Wow! Mr. Daddy."

"Dean, don't!"

"Are you going to set me a curfew too?"

"Bite me!"

* * *

After Cas and Seri consume their beverages, a new song starts, one which Seri particularly enjoys. Wanting to dance, she grabs the general's hand and starts pulling him toward the dance floor. Despite the fact that Cas begs her not to, he ends up with her in the middle of the crowd. As she begins to swing her hips close to his body, his heart starts racing, looking everywhere to verify if the humans are watching them. Seri raises his arms and turns around, starting to gently rub her posterior against him while continuing swinging. Not only her dance moves stir him up but actually persuade him to let go of his inhibitions and display some dance moves of his own. After she lifts her hair with her fingers, Seri turns around, their sights crossing each other. They both smile, realizing how much of a good time they're having. All the worries, all the stress, the doubts that have been haunting Cas fade away, replaced by moments of pure delight … moments brought by Seri. Only Seri. She has done so much for him.

Having a lot of work to do, the two decide to put an end to their night out. As they walk outside the club, they are unable to take their eyes off each other.

"I'm really glad I accepted your offer" Cas confesses.

"Me too" Seri agrees while getting closer. "Maybe we can do it again."

"I'd like that" he states as their faces are only inches away. Their lips hesitate at first to touch but soon after are all over each other. Cas and Seri taste themselves with enormous passion, their mouths expanding to cover themselves as much as possible.

At the same time, on the other side of the street, Ellen is carrying on with her walk, contemplating on what Alice told her. But when she turns her view to the other sidewalk, she can't believe her eyes. Cas is sharing a kiss with another women. She puts her hand on her chest, feeling her heart about to explode. After Cas and Seri separate their lips, they exchange smiles and teleport away. Ellen cries and falls on her knees, feeling the pain inside her almost unbearable. People who pass her on the sidewalk just look at her, without giving her the smallest gesture of help. As for her, the notion of Cas being with someone else completely tears her apart. Whatever hope she might have had at his love is overall lost now.

* * *

In hell, the screams of the damned echo throughout the entire dimension's expanse. Volcanoes erupt continuously, supplying gallons of magma to the lava rivers and constantly covering the would-be skies with grey to dark ash clouds. The temperature here could easily rise up to 400 F and possibly beyond.

In the room, Alice, lying on the chair with her legs placed on the table, calmly files her nails. Suddenly, the door bursts open as Malakay walks in and approaches her.

"Figured I'd find you here" he says with a discontented expression.

"Hi Malakay" she hails without looking at him. The fact that she's treating him with indifference irritates him.

"So…" the male demon addresses in a sarcastic stone. "We've just lost another shipment of souls. And while I've been busting my ass off to cut our losses, you've been _talkie-talkie_ with the angels. You do remember that we're at war with them right? You want to explain to me how socializing with the enemy is going to make us win?"

"You know you really got to learn to relax Malakay, you are way too tense" Alice suggests which makes him even more furious. He takes her file and throws it away.

"I'm serious Alice. Don't you think that I don't know that you were in Tacoma when the Winchesters saved those humans. Instead of doing something, you just stood by and watched how those pain in the ass hunters and that former angel bitch snagged our souls. Tell me, how is that a strategy against the angels?"

"My dear Malakay" Alice sighs, kicking the table in annoyance and getting up from her seat. "You just don't get it do you? What do you want, you want to fight them? You want to gather the troops and charge them, is that it?"

"At least it's doing something!"

"Wrong" she roars. "Do you actually think you'll have any chance in an opened war against them? They're much more powerful and much more organized than before. You challenge them and the only thing you're going to win is a death with fireworks. Come on Malakay … even Belial was smarter than that."

The male demon realizes that she's right. Alice resumes: "If you truly want to beat them, you have to work from the inside, you have to shatter their core values: unity, trust, family … love. Make them fight each other, destroy every shred of care and hope they have for one another. Divide and conquer, Malakay … Next time" she says while poking his forehead with her finger "think with your head, not with your muscles or your powers."

After she finishes, she walks out of the room, leaving a surprisingly good impression on Malakay…

ENDING CREDITS

* * *

**Next (Thursday) on Castiel: Cas wakes up in a strange alternate reality where the Host of Heaven is a human battleship on sea and the angels are it's crew. Everyone is human, including Cas who gradually discovers that things there are not so different from the real world.  
**


	80. Hellatus

**HELLATUS**

OK so I know I said I will post today the first chapter of episode 9 but I am not going to. Due to certain complicated events that occured recently in my life, I will have to put the story on a two week hiatus. That means that the next episode will be posted **on JULY 25, 2011**. Untill then, I leave you with the promo for episode 9 entitled "_Are We There Yet?_"

Episode 9: **Cas wakes up in a strange alternate reality where the Host of Heaven is a human battleship on sea and the angels are it's crew. Everyone is human, including Cas who gradually discovers that things there are not so different from the real world.**

Good luck with your stories.


	81. S03E09 Are We There Yet? 1

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii'm back! The hellatus is over. As promised, today, July 25, 2011, I am going to post the newest chapter of this story and first of the mysterious episode 9. **In this episode**, **Cas will experience the strangest happening in his entire lifetime. Not much you can think of for an angel to find very strange can you? Stay with Cas as he goes into the realm of mystery.**

* * *

Guest starring: Holly Vallance as Kestine, Richard Speight Jr, Kurt Fuller, Julie McNiven

* * *

**S03E09: ARE WE THERE YET?**

(1)**  
**

"What" Cas furiously shouts from his seat in the Command Section conference room. His annoyance has been caused by reading Noria's resignation and transfer request. Present there, she does not seem at all concerned by her leader's vexation as she calmly takes another sip from her coffee mug. Next to them are Selaphiel and Adriel. Of course the latter is not at all surprised, being already aware of Noria's intention. The archangel, however, is just as shocked as the general is.

"What is this Noria" Cas asks her, slamming the paper on the table.

"I think you know" she answers bluntly.

"No … I don't. The only reason I called you here was to reinstate you. But instead I find this. That you're resigning and asking to be transferred to the Palace!"

"Yes I am! Is that so difficult to grasp? Too hard for you? Should I draw a picture?"

Cas shows her an angered expression, hinting her that she was out of line with what she said. She, however, remains indifferent and continues to display it in front of the other angels in the room.

"Why are you doing this" Selaphiel inquires. "After all we've been through together … I thought we were a team … a family…"

"Yeah well, the moment someone tries to put a knife through my chest, the family business ends for me." The archangel tries to say something but she interrupts him: "Aahhh, that's it. I don't want to hear it. Nothing all of you will say can change my mind. The decision is final!"

"So you're just going to leave us … just like that" the general asks, feeling how much pain the question brings in his heart.

"Oh don't act like I'm running off on you. With or without me, things here are going to be just the same. It's not like my presence here bears any importance. And besides, any place is better than here. Nothing good happens around here anyway."

Though deeply hurt by her words, Cas's attention sets upon Adriel, who hasn't spoken one word since the meeting started. "Did you know about this" he asks him with suspicion.

Adriel, understanding that revealing he knew won't change anything, decides to confess: "Yes."

While Cas drops his head, shaking it in disappointment, Selaphiel admonishes Adriel: "And when were you going to tell us about it?"

"Don't lecture me" the former dominion strikes back. "It wasn't my business to tell in the first place, all right? It didn't concern me!"

"_Didn't concern you_" the fire archangel repeats annoyed. "We're supposed to be a family, we're supposed to be concerned so we can help and be there for one another."

"Oh and that's been happening a lot lately" Adriel ironically admits, referring to them drifting apart.

"Michael" Cas shouts for the board members' secretary before summoning Raphael through telepathy. The former enters the room while the latter appears as a hologram, unable to be physically present because of the restraining order. Cas addresses them: "Did you know about Noria's resignation?"

"No" the oldest archangel answers. "I didn't know about anything."

"You do realize this is all your fault" Raphael accuses Michael.

"My fault? How is it my fault?"

Noria quickly steps in: "Oh come on Raphael, stop blaming everybody for your screw-ups!"

"Let's all calm down" Selaphiel tries to temper the spirits but only gets himself dragged in the quarrel. While a massive fight between everyone develops right under his nose, Cas notices the _unsolved cases_ file. Drawing it closer, he opens it and the first case he sees is a cruise ship gone missing in the Bermuda Triangle. It was supposed to reach Bermuda about three days ago and search teams have found nothing so far. Perhaps he can find them and return them safely home.

Before teleporting away, Cas peeks one more time at his board members. They're fighting like they've never fought before, proving that reconciliation between them is close to impossible. The general again finds himself conquered by doubts of his mission's failure. The attitude they're displaying makes him conclude that no matter how hard he will try, no matter how much faith he has in them and himself, he will never be able to destroy the veil of conflict that has settled upon his family. He will never be able to change the angels into the better, teach them freedom, love and family. Maybe Noria's right to leave. Maybe his entire mission was destined to fail even before it started. He can't bear these thoughts any longer and hearing his board members fighting only intensifies his pain. He must do something to help him escape from all of this and finding that cruise ship seems like the best way to go. After he disappears, the other angels do not even bother to notice his absence.

Cas arrives into a region of grey storm clouds, right above the waters of the Bermuda Triangle. Strangely, he can't locate the souls of the cruise's passengers when he uses his celestial tracking senses. Thunders begin to roar out of the clouds, making Cas a bit uneasy. Too long bothered by them, he decides to get rid of them. He pushes them with his hand but oddly, they come back to where they were. By now, the general realizes that something's wrong and appeals to all of his grace to disperse the storm. To his shock, his actions are ineffective as the clouds stand still. As he wonders what kind of phenomenon is this, he is hit by a lightning bolt which causes him great pain. He feels every fiber of his light disintegrating.

All of a sudden, the pain stops. Cas opens his eyes but the clouds are replaced with the horizon of the sea. He looks around, distinguishing a dozen indicators, switches, valves, compasses, screens, all in a small, confining metal room with windows that view what appears to be the sea. Studying himself, he realizes he's not wearing his usual attire. He is dressed all white and his head is covered by some sort of cap. Cas recognizes the clothes; it is those of a naval officer. And his surroundings look exactly like the deck of a human ship. But how did he come to be in these strange circumstances? Last thing he remembers is being struck by lightning, in the middle of the sky.

"Castiel" someone calls his name from behind. Finding the voice familiar, he turns around and to his surprise, he witnesses Selaphiel, dressed in the same uniform as he is. Unable to grasp what is going on, Cas heads toward a door that leads him on a balcony. What he sees there stupefies him. He is looking at what appears to be the bow of a ship. The large decks are swarming with individuals, which Cas recognizes as his fellow angels, walking by numerous gun turrets of all sizes, AA weapons and many other items specific to those of a human battleship.

"Castiel" Selaphiel addresses him "you all right?" The general however is overwhelmed by the mystery on what has happened and what is going on. His sight catches an ornamental life belt with the name of the ship written on it: "The Host".

OPENING CREDITS

On the bridge's balcony of the strange battleship, Cas ponders on the events that led him to this different reality. Next to him, Selaphiel tries to pull him from his deep meditative state by crying out his name: "Castiel?" The general however lays eyes upon the two approaching individuals, recognizing them without a doubt: Raphael and Adriel. The latter hands him a file which he reluctantly takes.

"This is the report on the last engine breakdown. Chief engineer Hain claims that we won't experience this kind of malfunction in the near future."

"Also" Raphael steps in "we plotted the new course you requested. We will proceed there at your command."

Cas stares confused at the unopened file, leaving Raphael and Adriel to wait for his answer. Selaphiel, realizing that something is wrong with his leader, interferes: "Now … would be a good time to go, right Castiel?"

"Right" the general silently answers.

The two leave as Cas and Selaphiel return to the bridge. "I don't get it" the latter confesses. "What do you mean everything's wrong? Have you been drinking again?"

"N … No, I haven't been drinking. I'm just saying that this is not right. One moment I was in the clouds, trying to wave off a storm and I couldn't, which is very strange, and the next I found myself here, on this ship."

"You were _in the clouds_? Oh God, you HAVE been drinking again."

"I am very serious Selaphiel. I don't remember how I arrived here."

"Maybe because you were already here. Did that thought occurred to you?"

Cas is baffled by the archangel's attitude. He actually believes that these circumstances are quite normal. Maybe from his perspective, they are. What if this is an artificially created world, an illusion caused by a spell? The way Cas reached here proves this theory. He was actually hurt when he got struck by that lightning and in mere seconds, he woke up in this unusual reality. What if in the real world he is unconscious and under the influence of a spell meant to keep him at bay by putting his mind in an imaginary universe?

If that is the case, he can break the spell, having an extremely powerful grace. In front of a perplexed Selaphiel, he closes his eyes and channels his will to lift the effects of the spell. His efforts are in vain.

"Castiel" Selaphiel calls his name. The general is deeply disturbed by what happened. Without any doubt, he failed to break the spell and return to the real world. Whatever is going on, it is much more than a spell done by a demon or a rouge angel.

The archangel continues: "Look I know you've been going through a rough period lately but you have to try to focus on the job and stop this kind of silly behavior. Especially now, with the rumors and all."

"What rumors" Cas inquires.

"What do you mean _what rumors_? The rumors about our heading. The crew is starting to think that you have no idea where we are or how to get us to our destination."

"What destination?"

"You see that's the kind of attitude you have to avoid. Look, I trust you and I believe you'll get us there eventually. But until then, you got to keep your preservations to yourself. You know as well as I do that morale can go down the drain in a split of a second."

Their conversation is interrupted by Kestine, who barges in and addresses Castiel in an angered tone: "A new course? Don't you think you've tried that already?"

Cas, like the rest of the time he spent in this alternate world, gazes confused at her, having no idea what she's talking about. "Not now Kestine" Selaphiel intervenes.

She continues: "There is only so much that this ship can take. Hain barely repaired the engines this time but what do you think will happen when he won't be able to? We haven't seen a speck of land in a long time yet we continue on these courses which we have no guarantee that they'll get us there."

"Calm down Kestine" the archangel says. "I'm sure Castiel is well aware of what he's doing."

"With all due respect Selaphiel but I beg to disagree. I mean this is the 10th time we plot a new heading. It almost feels like we're running in circles." She stops for a moment to find her words. "Maybe we are. Maybe our general is just avoiding the inevitable. Let's face it Castiel: we are lost. And the only reason you're not admitting it is because you desire to keep your command."

"That is your commanding officer you are referring to" Selaphiel roars. "I urge you to choose your words with more respect. Understood?"

"I…"

"UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes Selaphiel!"

"Good. Now is there something else you wanted?"

"No."

"Then you are dismissed."

While Kestine furiously leaves, the archangel peeks at Castiel, who has not said a word in his defense. "Look" he tells him "that is the kind of attitude that is starting to roam around here. That's why I need you to snap out of this … phase, and show the crew that you're leading us down the right path."

After Selaphiel departs, Cas remains alone, still trying to understand the current predicaments he is in. All of a sudden, he begins to hear Ellen's voice calling for him: "_Castiel … Castiel…"_

"Ellen" he shouts, looking around, searching for the source of the calls. Ellen's voice continues to beckon him up until the point it fades away into the dim silence of the chamber. Cas has never experienced such a multitude of strange things in his entire life.

* * *

**Next chapter, Thursday! DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!  
**


	82. S03E09 Are We There Yet? 2

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Here's part 2 of episode 9. Enjoy!

* * *

(2)

The bow of the large battleship pierces through the massive gallons of water that stand in its way. The sea is calm and tranquil, state given by the clear day with bright sky, the sun shining on every deck of the boat. The wind, which softly blows once in a while, restricts the heat to settle, causing further comfort to the crew. Near one of the balustrades, a man is mopping the floor with delight, singing and dancing. A few feet away, several officers can be seen discussing. Within the group are also Raphael and Adriel.

"This doesn't seem good" Raphael confesses. "Again we change course and again it's going to lead us in a place we will have no idea about. I've lost track on how many rudder changes we've had."

"You got that right" another from the group agrees with him. "It's like we're running in circles. Are you sure Castiel knows what he's doing?"

"He sure sounded like it" Adriel says.

"Well he better. I mean he did promise that he'll get us there" the other points out.

"And he will" Adriel snaps. "I think that all this whining and worrying is stupid."

"You're damn right it's stupid" another voice cries from a dark corner. All the members of the group turn their heads to see who spoke. Michael steps into the light, with an upset look on his face. Apart from Adriel and Raphael, the others freeze.

"Would you mind explaining me why are standing around and wasting time for no good reason when you should be working?"

Rapahel approaches him, in an attempt to stand up to him: "We are having a break."

"Really" Michael says with a patronizing tone. "Cause to me it looks like you're not at your posts. Are you by any chance getting … sloppy?"

"Excuse me" the other archangel expresses his dissatisfaction. "Since when do you address your superior officers that way? You forget your place Michael. Don't let it happen again."

"Yes … sir" Michael mockingly replies before leaving.

"What's his deal" Adriel wonders. Raphael does not take his eyes of off the archangel until he enters a hatch. He is not pleased with his behavior.

* * *

As Cas correctly deduced, he is stripped of his powers in this strange reality. And it's not just him, all the angels he encountered lack any sort of supernatural angelic ability. Again, this fact acts like another proof that what he's experiencing is not the normal universe but a created one.

Wishing to be alone in order to figure out his next course of action, he goes to his personal quarters. When he arrives there, he notices that it has the same traits of his office in heaven: messy, with items scattered everywhere … he has a bed which is completely untidy, boxes full of papers and personal belongings occupying a quarter of the room and a stuffy air that gives an unpleasant odor. Cas feels like suffocating and rushes to the window to open it and let fresh air enter the confinement. This does not go well with him. He is now just like an ordinary human. He may have been this way before when he lost his powers but he most certainly did not enjoyed it. Nevertheless, he doesn't have much choice so he must try to do the best he can to deal with this situation.

He walks around the room, reaching a small desk that is cramped near one of the corners, placed between a locker and the wall. Not much is on it. A notebook full of drawings, pens and pencils lain across the surface, several crew members' files and a rusted caliper. He drags the files closer to throw a peek in them. He recognizes the angels from the photos yet skimming through them would be a waste of time. There is nothing in them that could help him in any way. So he pushes them away.

Just as he turns around to face the entirety of the room, his leg hits something that is under the desk. Bending to see what it is, Cas discovers a box. He lifts it and places it on the desk, reaching inside to observe its contents. It is filled with rolled paper. The general picks one and unrolls it. It seems to be a map, judging by the scale representation illustrated in the lower left part of the paper. Horizontal and vertical lines depict latitudes and longitudes. Without a doubt, it is a map. However, Cas is unable to see on it any kind of land or surface. In the upper-left section of the paper are drawn several question marks with the statement _no land_ after them. The general finds this aspect peculiar as he grabs another rolled paper. Again, a map and again, _no land_. This cannot be so he decides to check out every map in the box.

Cas reaches the final map, which reveals the same pattern he met on the rest. He looks to see if all of them are copies of the same original but they aren't because each map displays a different number for its longitudes and latitudes. Cas realizes the gravity of his discovery. This ship he's on has a destination which doesn't exist. And his former self, the one before he arrived, knew that and decided to keep it a secret. And he understands that. If the crew would find out it's headed nowhere and that its general deceived it with _spinning-in circle_ courses, there's no telling how it would react. A mutiny will rise for sure.

But Cas is taken by other thoughts. His doubts reemerge. What if the same thing is happening with his Host in the real world? What if just like here, his leadership is driving the angels, his family, toward a destination that will never exist? His doubts are heavily fueled and he actually starts listening to them. He begins to be afraid, suspecting that maybe God didn't bring him back so he could take over heaven and try to make the angels better. Maybe he was intended to do something else. Which might prove that everything he did after Armageddon has been in vain.

"Castiel, Castiel" Ellen's voice reappears. Cas looks everywhere, hoping to find her.

"Ellen, Ellen where are you?" No response. Just like last time, the calling persists for several seconds and then fades away. Cas tries to determine her part in this strange reality but he's unsuccessful. Furthermore, he is interrupted by Selaphiel who just entered the room.

"Who were you talking to" the archangel is curious, having heard Cas's screams.

"No one" the general lies and quickly hides the maps from the other's sight. "Selaphiel, I'd been meaning to ask you something."

"Of course. Shoot!"

"Ellen, what happened to her here? I mean, where is she?"

"That's it" Selaphiel snaps. "I'm calling the medic."

"No wait" Cas stops him. "I'm fine. Just humor me. Please."

"You know, I don't know what's wrong with you today but I surely don't like it. You're acting like you're from another planet. You're asking me about things that are impossible to forget, you look distracted, tired and worn out. Not the mention the way you've been living lately. When was the last time you slept properly huh?"

"I don't require sleep."

"Yeah right, cause you're some sort of a machine. Look Castiel, I wasn't joking when I was telling you about the rumors that are installing among the crew. Things are getting pretty tense. They're losing their patience and I don't know how much it'll be before they barge in on you and ask: _are we there yet_?"

Cas twitches at Selaphiel's last words, looking at the map box. He is well aware that if the crew demands explanations, he won't know what answers he should give. Because if he gives away the truth, that they are lost, the ship's situation will go from bad to worse. Everyone will lose hope, a reason for living and probably their minds in the process. There will be bloodshed, there will be despair and many will die. Telling the truth is certainly not the best option. However, Selaphiel's right. When Kestine confronted him on the bridge, he could without a doubt figure out that she and perhaps the entire crew, have arrived at a point in which they want answers about their fate. His former self from this reality must have been ignoring them for a very long time. Maybe if he would have had more faith in them and tell them the truth from the beginning, the present would have been different, better. But what if that faith would have been misplaced and they would have reacted badly nonetheless. Could hiding the truth have been a prudent decision? More and more similarities appear between this reality and the real universe.

Selaphiel concludes: "I'm ready to stand by you all the way. But if you continue with this unproductive way of life, I don't think I'll be able to help you anymore."

After finishing, the archangel heads to leave the room. Cas is filled with stress and anxiety. He needs to open up to someone and that person is not Selaphiel. But if things here resemble the real universe, maybe there's a version of Seri here as well. And judging how she's not a part of what troubles him, perhaps she will understand. She always comforted him in times like these. Yes, he must reach her.

"Selaphiel" Cas shouts, halting his progress. "Where's Seri?"

The archangel displays confusion: "Who's Seri?"

Cas becomes truly baffled.

* * *

On one of the deck of the bow, a group of 22 surround Kestine. She seems bent on persuading them about a certain topic: "I tried to talk to Castiel this morning but he gave me no answers about the new course. I think he's hiding something from us."

"Oh really" a voice from the crowd roars. "And what do you think that is?"

"I think he hasn't got a clue on where we're going. I think we're lost."

Everyone from the group start to whisper sounds of worry and take deep breaths to reduce the shock of learning this terrifying possibility. Words of panic go round Kestine's years and she decides to take advantage of the crowd's uneasiness.

"Yes. That's right. It sounds dreadful doesn't it? And you possess all the arguments to prove it. We've changed course about a hundred times, Castiel offered us no explanation whatsoever about that, he eludes our questions and ignores us. We are far from arriving at our destination and I think by now, everyone realizes that."

"If we were lost Castiel would have told us by now" another man from the group shares his thoughts. Michael joins the crowd and pays attention to what is being discussed.

"Would he now" Kestine states rhetorically.

"Are you implying that he knows we're lost and he doesn't want to tell us" the same man asks. "Why would he do that?"

"Because he wants to keep his position as general you birdbrain" Michael answers.

Kestine plays along: "Making him open for indictment and court martial for abusing his position and putting this ship and the lives of everyone aboard it at risk!"

Again the group releases concerned whispers, fearing of what Michael said about their general. A little further away, Cas watches the scene, having heard everything they've said. It saddens him because they are his family and they are talking about him like some kind of traitor. Will this happen in the real world as well? Will the angels start to blame him for everything that goes wrong with the Host? Not that it would be something wrong. He is partially responsible.

"Look at them whining" Cas hears from behind. He turns around and is shocked by what he sees. "Zachariah?" he says, perplexed. Michael's former board member walks past him and stares at the gathering: "What a bunch of ungrateful, sloppy and disrespectful losers."

"Zachariah" Cas repeats himself, not believing his previous superior's presence.

"If I were you I would set an example by whipping some sense back into them."

The general tries to figure out how could Zachariah be there but suddenly remembers that he is in an alternate reality probably built from his own mind.

Zachariah resumes: "I'm telling you kiddo, you have to do it old school. Strict discipline and hardcore ruthlessness. They're the only things that will get you far. Trust me, I know."

"No" Cas stands firm. "I'm not like that. There's a better way."

"What the _nice, Sunday family _crap? And how's that been working for you? Not that swell huh?"

Cas lowers his head, knowing that Zachariah is right. When he lifts his view, he observes that he's alone. What was that? Could it have been a hallucination of his inner doubts? A voice from his subconscious trying to remind him of the old ways of the angels before he got in charge? Whatever it was, it made a good point. Both in this reality and in the real universe, he can no longer be a leader like he has been until now. The proof of that is the group in front of him.

* * *

**Next chapter, Monday! Don't forget to review!  
**


	83. S03E09 Are We There Yet? 3

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Here's part 3 of episode 9. One more part left for this episode.

* * *

(3)

Still shocked by Zachariah's appearance, Cas is heading toward the brig where Noria is jailed. He had found out from someone that she disobeyed him several times and that's why she ended up there. He suspects that she has the same situation similar to that in the real universe. After Ellen's banishment, she must have felt alone. And since she couldn't get any comfort from any angel, she must have changed her personality, just like in the real world. In a way Cas understands her just like he understands his Noria but he can't help but wonder if he would have put the latter into jail as well.

When he reaches her cell, he is appalled by its design. It is just a barred confinement with mold springing from every corner and a bed covered with a dirty mattress. Knowing human physiology, Cas knows that this is an unhealthy place for her.

"Well, well, well" she says, gazing at him. "Look who's here to visit me. The very one who put me here. What, needed someone to make fun of?"

Cas reaches for one of his pockets and pulls out a key. With it, he unlocks Noria's cell door and opens it, letting her walk out. She steps outside, with a confused expression.

"Whatever you may have done, whatever I may have said, no one deserves to be here."

"So you're just going to let me go? Just like that? What happens the next time I piss you off?"

"I'm not a tyrant Noria. But I do care about you."

"Oh that's so rich. How long did it take for you to come up with that line?"

"It's neither a line nor a lie. It's the truth. It was a bad decision putting you here and I wish I hadn't taken it."

She heads to the door to leave: "If you think this will make up for everything, you're dead wrong."

Left alone, Cas is sad to see her so angry and so upset at him. He had never seen her so against him like this. Everything that happened took a great deal of toll on her for her to be acting this way. If he could only have the strength to change it. Unfortunately, he doesn't. All he has is just doubts and thoughts of resignation.

"Castiel, help me Castiel" Ellen's voice reemerges.

"Ellen, please! Tell me where are you. I can't reach you. I need more. Please!"

But just like last time, his shouts are without any kind of result. Her voice disappears just as it appeared, leaving him with so many questions. Her beckoning resembles cries for help and it frustrates him that he can't heed them. But what do they mean? Everything occurring here is deeply connected to the real world. Could he still have feelings for her or just like Zachariah's appearance, they are nothing more than a reminder of his failure.

Right outside the brig, Noria witnessed how Cas just shouted at the walls, calling for Ellen. She smiles and proceeds down the hallway.

* * *

"I'm really surprised he let you out" Kestine says while pouring tea in two cups. After she fills them, she takes and places them on her small table. Then, she joins her guest, who is none other than Noria.

"Yeah well I was caught by surprise too. Do you know what he told me? He told me that he regrets putting me there, that he's not a tyrant and the cherry on top, he cares about me. Do you believe this crap?"

"Hard to swallow" Kestine admits. "But then again, you know Castiel. He can be very strange sometimes."

"My dear, strange is overrated. I heard that we're on a new course again. I think I'm starting to lose count on how many times we've changed our heading and …"

Kestine interrupts her: "Noria! You and I don't exactly get along. So if you don't mind, please tell me your real reason for being here."

The guest takes another sip from her cup and bluntly responds: "Look I think we all can tell by now that Castiel has no clue if we're there yet or not. Everyone can see that we're simply going in circles with all these new courses and we're getting nowhere. Am I right?"

"Yeah" Kestine plays along and agrees.

"And I think I'm also right when I say that the way he's been acting makes him unfit to run this ship any longer. He's not providing any basis for his decisions, he's denying every accusation brought at him without offering any kind of proof and worst of all, I think he may be going insane."

"What do you mean?"

"I just saw him talking to himself, shouting for Ellen."

"You don't say" Kestine lays back on her seat, adopting a confident blank stare.

Noria continues: "I came to you because I know that you're his most fierce defier. I want to help you bring him down."

"Why Noria, are you referring to mutiny? Because that would be pretty bold of us."

"I don't care. He's a wreck and he must be overthrown, no matter what. Because if he's not, he'll lead us to doom and despair. Now I know you thought of that too and I know you even have a replacement, someone who'll be general afterwards."

Kestine leans on the table, getting closer to Noria: "If I let you in on all my secrets, you have to know that there will be no turning back. Once you make this step, you're with it no matter what. Do you understand?"

"Completely."

"Good. Now here's the plan…"

* * *

Stressed out and sad, Cas goes to the only place he knows will paralyze his pain: the bar. Sitting at the counter, the bartender notices him and prepares to serve him.

"What'll it be boss?"

"Anything with alcohol" Cas coldly answers.

"Coming right up."

Right after the bartender turns away, several men approach the general. One of them sits next to him while the others surround Cas. The one near him orders a scotch and then points his view toward Cas. "Well well" he says in a mocking tone "what do we have here? If it isn't our fearless and trustworthy general. How are you Castiel? How was your day so far?"

Cas can tell by the sound of his voice that he is looking for trouble. So, he tries to ignore him. It doesn't, however, stop the man from being scornful.

"Oh that's right" the man sitting next to him continues. "You're too high and mighty to talk to us, simple deck crewmen." Looks at the others in the bar: "And why wouldn't he? I mean he's the general. He's too important to explain his actions to us."

Despite the fact that the man's comments begin to irritate him, Cas struggles to keep ignoring him. Maybe he'll say what he has to say and then move on and nothing bad will come out of this situation.

The man returns his eyes upon Cas: "So if I were to ask him now, if the new heading we took today will take us to our destination or not, he wouldn't answer me, would he?"

"Preso" Cas decides to intervene "please stop."

"Or maybe it's because he has no idea where are we and avoids answering any question to hide that fact" Preso persists. "Maybe he knows that we're so lost there's nothing anyone can do to set us back on the right path."

"Preso, please" the general begs him.

"Maybe we're spinning in circles just to please his unending desire to remain our general. Which makes him…"

"Preso!"

"…the biggest failure ever that will bring all of our deaths!"

The men behind Cas pull him from his seat and start to assault him. Seeing that a fight just began, the bartender takes all his glasses from the counter and hides underneath it. The rest of the crew in the bar, either flee or remain to observe the _spectacle_. Although outnumbered 4 to 1, Cas holds his own quite well. He incapacitates an opponent by breaking a bottle on his head before knocking another down with an impressive right hook. The other two with Preso charge the general.

Just then, Selaphiel enters the bar with a confused expression on his face. "What the hell" he murmurs, noticing the fight and Cas right in the middle of it. He proceeds to break them off but ends up being struck by one of Preso's accomplices. Enraged, the archangel joins the fight and manages to take two adversaries out. Then, he draws his sidearm and unloads it at the ceiling. The loud noises put a complete stop to the brawl. The rest of the crew that viewed the fight from across the tables they were standing at, now leave the bar.

"Preso, Kilt, Nertock, Marmiel, Lasel, in line, now" Selaphiel furiously orders while helping Cas up. The 5 culprits silently align. After observing that the general is all right, the archangel addresses the group again, barking like a mad dog: "Attacking the general is a serious court martial offence punishable with public execution." Looks at Marmiel: "Just what the hell were you thinking? Huh? Answer me!"

Preso steps up: "With all due respect Selaphiel but we do n…"

The archangel quickly interrupts him: "Was I talking to you Preso?"

"No Selaphiel."

Selaphiel resumes: "I should shoot you right now for this. However, we have a system around here and I am going to respect its rules. Therefore, you will be sent to the brig until the day of your trial."

"No" Cas interferes which surprises Selaphiel. "There will be no trial. You're free to go!"

"What" the archangel snaps.

"You understood me. Now go."

The five crewmen exchange confused looks before leaving the bar. Bewildered and angry, Selaphiel calls his leader to account for his strange decision.

"They were probably inebriated and confused" Cas explains.

"They just attacked you. They need to be punished. What kind of society we run over here if we close our eyes to such events? Do you really want this crew to believe that they can get away with everything?"

"It's not about rules, it's not about examples. It's about family. It's about trust and having faith in one another" Cas justifies.

"What are you talking about? This is not a family. This is the crew of a warship. Its only purpose is to fight. Nothing more, nothing less. And what were you doing here anyway? Wait a minute … you were planning on drinking again weren't you? Damn it Castiel!"

"Selaphiel…"

"No. Don't _Selaphiel_ me! Castiel, please, I'm begging you. Stop wasting your time with the past and help us get to our destination. I can tell you stuff like this all day long but if you don't want to move on, if you want to drown in suffering and doubts, than all I've done for you was in vain. Please. One last time. Get out of this phase and get us there. You're the only one who can!"

Selaphiel leaves. Despite his encouragements, Cas is still in doubt. Everything that happened in the bar further proves that everything Preso said is true. He is a failure and if he goes on like this, he will lead the angels to their deaths. But what saddens him the most is Preso's mocking behavior which may be a shape of things to come. Ever since he became general, he thought he was doing the right thing and the gratitude of all the angels for his actions filled him with enormous joy. And now, after having experienced the opposite, Cas is hurt, realizing he is responsible for his family's misfortunes. Meanwhile, outside, the sun slowly sinks in the vast sea…

* * *

**Next chapter, Thursday! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!  
**


	84. S03E09 Are We There Yet? 4

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Last part of episode 9. **Next episode will be called _Rock Bottom_ and will feature, as the title says, the lowest of low for every character of this story, including Cas. So don't miss it!**

* * *

(4)

Cas leans against the starboard balustrade of the ship, peering the large stretch of the sea covered in the veil of the night. The water hitting the hull induces him a relaxing state of mind but it's not enough to relieve him of all the pain he feels inside. All of a sudden, he hears a voice coming from behind: "Not going too swell isn't it?"

When Cas looks to see who addresses him, he remains shocked: "Gabriel?"

"Sup Cas? Long time no see" the archangel greets his younger brother while approaching the iron balustrade.

"Gabriel how are you here" Cas asks amazed.

"What's the matter? Aren't you happy to see your big brother?"

Cas wants to express joy upon seeing the archangel but the word _brother _reminds him of everything that troubles him. He drops his head to the floor in sorrow.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You're dealing with some … issues."

"I don't know what to do" Cas confesses. "I failed terribly."

"In that case" Gabriel says cheerfully "let's light this candle! I say you turn this ship into a fiery love boat where the party lasts all day and all night long. If everything's so lost, why not take advantage and have some fun?"

"You're saying that I should just forget everything and leave things as they are. You're suggesting I should run away from my problems."

"Hells yeah. Life's meant to be enjoyed. It would make you a lot happier than you look now."

Cas contemplates the night sky and then adds: "I can't do that Gabriel. I can't avoid my problems and run away from them like you did. They are my … they are our family. I can't leave them in this state."

"You got to go with me on this one Cas. I really don't see any other way you can fix this. It's too late."

Cas looks away, pondering over the essence of Gabriel suggestion but in the end, remaining firm toward his beliefs: "I'm sorry Gabriel but I won't abandon my family." When he turns to face the archangel, he sees that he has disappeared. Was it, like with Zachariah, a manifestation of his mind telling him that it is hopeless? Once again, he finds himself alone with his doubts and worries. Maybe Gabriel's apparition was not random. What if the archangel's visit bears a foreshadowing effect, showing Cas the most probable future, where he is alone, away from his family, just like Gabriel.

* * *

The next day the crew appears to be extremely busy. The engine room swarms with engineers moving back and forth, trying to make sure that the ship is running at high capacity. Outside, on every deck, the men perform simulations, keep the aspect of the ship clean, run maintenance protocols and inform their superiors of their tasks' progress.

Somewhere on a lower deck, Kestine and Noria barely find Michael.

"So let me get this straight" the archangel tries to understand. "You two want me to start a mutiny against Castiel."

"You're the only one on this ship with enough influence who can" Noria explains.

"I'm sorry, does the term _mutiny_ bear any kind of negative ambience for you" Michael inquires. "Do you have any idea what it implies? If you're not careful enough, unwanted consequences will occur that may destabilize the entire ship. Tell me, did that thought reach you?"

"Michael" Kestine intervenes, approaching him "come on. We all know what's going on here. Castiel is failing miserably at being our general. He's leading us nowhere. He knows it, we know it. You were our general once, the crew will trust you and will support you in overthrowing him."

Michael turns away from the two blondes, seemingly mulling over their proposition. Kestine continues: "Please Michael. Castiel has abused his position long enough. Only you can save us from the wrong path he set us upon. What do you say?"

The archangel remains motionless for several seconds. He then turns to face the two women again, saying: "Yeah well, I'm already ahead of you."

"What" Kestine asks confused.

"You see I've been preparing a mutiny long before you two made up your mind to come to me. And thanks to your daily _oppositional gatherings_ Kestine, I was able to convince the rest of the crew to join me. All they need to proceed is my signal."

"Well that's great" Noria says. "Then we're on the same level."

"Maybe. However, unlike your boy Castiel I eliminate my enemies from the get-go. Vartak, Cransorel!"

At Michael's call, two crewmen appear in the room, draw their side arms and train them at the two women.

"Michael" Kestine addresses infuriated "what is the meaning of this?"

"I just can't have you two meddle in my affairs when I'm general just because you're not comfortable with certain notions. Who knows what you might start."

Kestine and Noria look at each other, realizing they've committed a grave error. Michael walks to the door to leave. "Look at the bright side. At least you two will die trying to do what's best for the Host, right" he adds, smirking.

"What's best?" Kestine angrily shouts. "This isn't what's best for the Host. You're worse than Castiel, Michael. You're a power monger. You'll get us even more lost!"

"Hey, you came to me didn't you?"

The archangel exits the room, two loud gun shots thundering behind him.

* * *

Michael was right. All it took was his word and the entire ship commenced mutiny. On every deck, the crew ceases to perform its regular duties after being made aware of the archangel's sign. Selaphiel remarks how events take fold and decides to warn his general, whom he is still loyal to.

In the mean time, on the bridge, Cas again focuses to try and escape this alternate world but discovers that he still cannot do so. And to further increase his frustration, he hears Ellen's cries again.

"Castiel, help me Castiel!"

"Damn it Ellen where are you. Tell me where you are, give me more! Please I can't stand to hear you suffer like this. I lov…"

He stops, realizing what he's about to say. Can he still have feelings for her? Maybe that's why in this reality, based on his subconscious, Seri doesn't exist. Maybe, after everything, Ellen still remains on the highest pedestal in his heart and is, no matter what, his one true love. The sorrow caused after her betrayal may say otherwise, but his mind, his heart after which this entire reality is made of confirms his true feelings.

"I love you Ellen. Please, help me find you!"

"What're you doing" Selaphiel asks, having just walked in on his general.

"Selaphiel, it's Ellen, Don't you hear her cries for help. We have to look for her!"

The archangel shakes his head in disappointment. "You know what? That's it. You just don't want it do you?"

"I don't understand" Cas confesses.

"Of course you don't! You haven't been listening to a word I've been saying."

"Selaphiel, this is not about me, this is ab…"

"Right. It's never about you. That way you can avoid all your problems and soak in sorrow and grief for the rest of your pathetic life."

Cas opens his mouth to reply but is quickly cut off: "I've tried. I really have tried. I've tried being there for you, I've tried to show you the right path every time and every time you just ignored everything I said. No longer you're losing your crew's support. You're acting like a child, sulking and feeling sorry for yourself instead of leading this ship."

"Selaphiel…"

"Save it. I'm done. You can do whatever you want. Oh and by the way, there's a mutiny rising against you as we speak. I came here to tell you about it but since I don't care anymore … good luck general!"

The archangel leaves the bridge. His indifference breaks Cas's heart. He has been the only one that stood by him since Ellen left and now, seeing him walk away like that tears Cas apart, especially when the thought that it might happen in the real world as well occurs.

"You do realize this is your fault" Cas hears from behind. He turns around and sees Anna. "Everything's your fault!"

The general drops his head, recognizing the truth in her words. "I don't know what to do Anna. All seems so lost."

"Everything IS lost … a result of your own indecisiveness. I told you so many times Castiel but you just wouldn't listen. And now, you must suffer the consequences."

"Please help me Anna. Tell me what to do."

Before she could answer, the door bursts open and Michael, followed by Raphael, Adriel and other high-ranking officers walk in. Castiel throws a glance to where Anna is but sees that she has disappeared.

"End of the line Castiel" Michael declares. "Your days as general are over. The entire crew of the Host has unanimously decided that you should be removed from your position and trialed accordingly. From this day on, with the agreement of the senior staff, I've been elected to be the new general of this ship and all the people aboard it shall serve under me."

Cas notices Adriel behind Michael, realizing that the archangel has his support. This makes him upset, for he always thought Adriel to be on his side no matter what. "You too Adriel" he asks.

"What can I say Castiel? It's for the better of the Host."

Micahel summons two men from the group he came with. "Escort Castiel to the brig!"

Before the men can execute their new leader's order, a loud beep is heard from the radar. Adriel goes to inspect.

"Report" Michael demands.

"We've got multiple vessels approaching."

"Really" the archangel wonders. "Hail them."

Adriel picks up the PTT microphone and begins: "Unknown ships, this is the battle cruiser Host, identify yourself!"

Only static comes out of the receivers. Suddenly, a large explosion takes place on one of the bow decks.

"They've just opened fire on us" Adriel points out.

"What? Well if they're looking for a fight" Michael says "let's give them one. All crew to battle stations. I want forward gun turrets to return fire. Missile tubes on standby. Let's show them what we're made of!"

"Incoming" Raphael shouts, witnessing a bomb heading straight to the bridge. The projectile directly hits its target, destroying the room and everyone in it. Cas finds himself in a dark place, having no idea how he got there. He looks upon himself, seeing that he is no longer wearing the white naval suit but his usual trench coat attire. He wraps his arms around his body, feeling very cold. He can even see his breath from the low temperature. But this is not a usual coldness he is sensing. It is different yet familiar in certain respects.

Suddenly, he distinguishes the outlines of a male figure just a few feet away from him. Cas can't see who it is, because the silhouette is enveloped in darkness. It raises his hand, causing great pain to the angel. Castiel drops on his knees, unable to withstand the agony any longer. Just then, he hears a voice yelling: "Enough!"

Again Cas finds himself in another place but this time, he recognizes the surroundings. He is back in his office, in heaven. The pain is gone and so is the dark figurine he saw. His attention is drawn by a faint whisper: "Castiel!"

"Who's there" the general asks, observing that he is alone.

"Do not be afraid my son. You are safe now" the whispering voice assures him.

Cas widens his eyes, realizing who is talking to him: "Father?"

"You must not lose faith in your family. Don't give up on them. Believe in them and in yourself. I do. It's why I brought you back so many times. There is still much for you to do my son and I have every confidence that you will succeed."

"How? How am I to do what is expected of me when I already failed?"

"Do not give up Castiel. That is my advice to you!"

"Tell me what to do Father. Please! Anything, just point the way. I need you!"

"Hey" Selaphiel says, cramming his head inside the office. "Who're you talking to?"

Unfortunately, God's voice stopped talking. Despite His words, Cas still is overtaken by doubts and insecurities, by sorrow and worries. Because, through the strange reality, he has seen a possible future and doesn't know how to prevent it. At least now he knows he has his father's trust which gives him a slight piece of comfort and confidence…

ENDING CREDITS

* * *

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Next episode will air Monday.  
**


	85. S03E10 Rock Bottom 1

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Here's episode 10, part 1. The episode where every character reaches, like the title says, rock bottom.**  
**

**Episode summary: **Selaphiel suddenly finds himself the main suspect in a murder investigation. As Cas presses on in trying to prove his innocence, he uncovers dark events from the past which will add further doubts and make him reach a drastic conclusion. Meanwhile, the relationship between Michael and Raphael will take an unexpected turn and Sam and Dean will have their plates full with Ellen.

**Guest starring**: Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, Holly Vallance as Kestine, Erik King as Larin

* * *

**S03E10: ROCK BOTTOM**

(1)

The scene simply disgusts Cas. Although he has witnessed so many times fallen brothers or sisters, most of which by his hand, he will never get used to the gruesomeness of the image. The dark ash wings displayed near the body makes his vessel's stomach twist and turn. In addition to his repugnance, he also feels sadness. Another death during his term, added to the many others who have suffered the same fate since he became general.

A while back, Cas was in his office reviewing the reports of the department heads when Selaphiel walked in and informed him about the death of an angel of the Philadelphia garrison. Naturally, Cas wouldn't have personally visited the murder scene, but the archangel specified the circumstances of the death, which left his leader extremely concerned.

Quickly teleporting to the garrison HQ, a tall, modern building with an exterior completely covered by glass, Cas and Selaphiel make their way to the murder scene. In an isolated and cramped janitor's room, lies the lifeless vessel of Norziel, with an angelic blade plunged deep into its chest. The sight of the weapon worries Cas, acting as proof to the possibility that a fellow angel could have committed the crime. But before he can reach that conclusion, he must consider all the other options, analyze every little evidence, every small detail that can lead him to the real criminal.

"Who did it" Cas asks Larin, the garrison leader.

"We … don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know" Selaphiel says. "What did psychommetry tell?"

"That's just it. The history of this event has been erased. All of it. We can't see into the past."

So it comes down to only two suspects, Cas concludes: demon … or angel. Only these two have the necessary knowledge and power to erase history from psychommetry vision. The general becomes more fearful with each passing second. "Demons" he asks.

"That's highly unlikely" Larin dismisses. "The garrison is protected by standard enochian devil traps and sigils. It's close to impossible for a demon to walk inside here without tripping an alarm or getting noticed. And besides, there is angelic grace everywhere around the body."

"Larin's right" Selaphiel agrees. "I can feel it. It's even on the sword as well. Whoever killed Norziel is definitely an angel."

Cas sighs in light of this new fact. He can sense the grace himself. In fact, he sensed it since he entered the room. It pains him but he has no alternative. He must find the killer and bring him to justice, whether it is a demon or an angel.

"What do you think" he questions Selaphiel. "Rebels?"

"No" a loud, daring voice speaks from the threshold of the door. Cas, along with his board member and Larin turn their attention to see the source. Two individuals approach them. A thin yet fine shaped man, accompanied by a tall and imposing character joins the other three near the body.

"Kevros, Treyel" Cas greets them. They are part of the Boston garrison, the former, the leader and the latter, his second in command.

"Castiel" Kevros returns the hail. "It's good to see you. I wish it were under better circumstances but …" Stares at the body.

"You said no. What did you mean by that" Cas asks after a few seconds of silence.

"Norziel was not murdered by an angel."

"How can you be so sure" Larin inquires.

"Rebels do not resort to this type of action. They don't go and kill a family member just because of difference in beliefs and principles. No. This was done by one from our ranks and I happen to know exactly who."

"Why don't you enlighten us then" Cas demands with an unhappy tone, upset that Kevros is pointing out an angel of the Host.

The Boston garrison leader sets his eyes on Selaphiel.

"What … me? You got to be kidding. I haven't seen Norziel for a long time" the archangel defends himself.

"Oh really" Kevros shows mistrust. "Then why did I saw you with him yesterday?"

"You must have mistaken me for someone else" Selaphiel states.

"It's always the mistakes with you Selaphiel. No one's good enough for you" Kevros says, as if speaking from a distant, darkened past.

"Kevros" Cas interferes. "I do hope you realize the gravity of these accusations. Selaphiel is not only your superior but he's also an archangel. What you are saying is almost outrageous and I would ask you to present more proof."

"I understand Castiel. I saw Selaphiel severely arguing with Norziel yesterday. They were almost at each other's throats."

"That's not true" the archangel protests.

Kevros ignores him and keeps talking to Cas: "And if you still need more proof, ask for his blade."

"Why should I do that" the general is reluctant.

"Because" Kevros explains "it most definitely is not in his possession since it's here … in the victim's body."

Selaphiel reaches for his blade: "What are you talking about? Of course I have …" He stops, realizing that his sword is not where it is supposed to be. He searches his entire suit from top to bottom and discovers that Kevros is right. He doesn't have his blade with him.

Seeing this, Cas adopts a worried expression.

"So you see my dear general. I was right when I claimed that Selaphiel IS … the murderer!"

Cas cannot even begin to understand these predicaments.

OPENING CREDITS

Heavenly Host Command Section. Cas is at his desk, in front of him being Larin, Kestine, Adriel and of course, Selaphiel. The manager of the Angelic Union is deeply outraged by the murder accusation Selaphiel faces and considering all the evidence, she loudly prompts the general to see to this case right away, for it could have severe consequences.

"An archangel killing family members. Do you know what this could do to the entire Host" she angrily questions Cas.

"I am fully aware of the significance of the issue Kestine" he answers.

"Then I suggest you immediately start an investigation to determine if Selaphiel is the killer or not."

"I know what to do" Cas says through thousands of thoughts that cross his mind.

"I also recommend you suspend Selaphiel until the result of the investigation."

"Excuse me" the archangel snaps.

"You should be thankful that you're not being thrown in prison. Because from where I'm standing, you're as good as guilty and…"

Cas interferes: "Enough Kestine! I believe you've made your point. I will see to this situation but I will see it my way! Now if you don't have anything to add, you are dismissed."

Before turning to leave, Kestine glances one more time at Selaphiel. "I would act with extreme vigilance" she advises Cas and proceeds to the door. The look Selaphiel received from her disturbed him. It showed him mistrust, condemnation and above all, nuances of antipathy. And, because he grew so fond of her lately, it almost shatters him to hear her confessing her lack of faith in his innocence.

Cas turns to Larin and Adriel: "I want you two to handle the investigation. Larin, I want you to talk to all the angels from the garrison. See if they remember something concerning the murder, a strange event, unusual faces or other like it."

"Yes Castiel."

"Adriel, your task is to perform a complete analysis on all the angels of the garrison. Try to determine if their memory hasn't been erased or if they're not suffering the effects of a spell. Also, try to get me Norziel's records along with all his reports during the last year."

"Understood."

Adriel and Larin depart, eager to start the investigation. Alone with the general, Selaphiel attempts to make sure that Cas knows he is innocent: "I swear to you, I didn't kill him."

"It's all right … I believe you" Cas replies bringing a comforting warmth to the archangel's heart. "But Kestine's right. I have to suspend you during the investigation. I have no choice, my hands are tied."

"I know, I know."

"But I promise you. I won't rest until I find the real killer."

"Thank you Castiel. That means a lot."

The notion that Selaphiel is the murderer is out of the question for Cas. The archangel would never harm a sibling, no matter what the circumstances. He would never betray him like this, lying and deceiving, following only his personal agenda. No. Selaphiel is his closest brother. He would rather die than hurt him. Therefore, Cas pressures himself to find the killer as soon as possible and prove Selaphiel's innocence.

Before dismissing him, Cas addresses one last question: "Is it true what Kevros said? Did you meet with Norziel and had a fight?"

"No" Selaphiel answers. "I haven't seen him in a long time." And with that, the archangel leaves the office. The general, while contemplating the reason on why Kevros would falsely claim that he saw Selaphiel with Norziel, his eyes set upon a report from the Celestial Palace marked _urgent_. After reading it, he sighs in frustration. He cannot deal with this too. But he knows someone who can. He presses a button on his phone and says: "Michael? I want you to summon to my office two angels!"

* * *

Ever since she has been suspended, Noria spent most of her time in the Elysian Fields, alone. She hasn't placed a single foot in the Command Section since she had that fight with Cas about her transfer request. Not wishing to see anyone, she isolated herself in a mountain cabin surrounded by a white, wintery landscape. Not even Adriel, whom with she had several sexual intercourses in the past to attenuate the stress and the worries, hasn't seen her.

So, when she received Michael's call that Cas wants to see her, she was surprised. After such a long time when no one even bothered to check on her, finally an angel remembered of her existence. At the same time, however, she was relieved. If Cas summoned her, maybe he accepted her transfer request, creating the opportunity for her to leave Command and start a new life at the Palace. Without hesitation, she quickly made her way to the general's office.

However, when she arrives there, the first angel she sees, beside Cas is Raphael. The archangel is physically present in the room, which is in direct violation of the restraining order. "You have got to be joking" she sarcastically admits while turning to leave.

"Noria wait! I beg you. Please … I'm asking you, just this once, to grant me your attention. If after listening to me you will still want to leave, then I won't try to stop you."

Although the general is not her favorite angel right now, she somehow finds the conviction to remain and hear what he has to say.

Happy that she decided to stay, Cas takes a deep breath and prepares his speech. "I want to apologize … to both of you. I know that things are said and done but nonetheless, every part of my light wants you to know that. I am truly sorry."

"On what account" Raphael asks.

"I was blind. I was too enveloped in my pain and my doubts to realize the difficult period you two were going through. I tried to force you to work together when you clearly were not able to. But most of all, I was scared. I was too much of a coward to see that your partnership and friendship was falling apart. I didn't want to. Because in a way, I knew I was too incompetent, too frightened to face the possibility that your conflict is part of a multitude of errors that represent my failure as general."

"This is not about you Castiel" Noria remarks. "This is not even about Michael anymore. This is about Raphael and his inability to overcome his ego and pride. He's immoral, irrational, stubborn and if he continues this way, he'll end up a complete screw-up."

Cas turns his sight on Raphael's expression to see his reaction. Despite Noria's cold words, the archangel displays calm.

"However" the general steps up. "I asked him if he still wanted to work with you and he responded positively."

"I'll bet" she mockingly mutters.

Cas signals the archangel with his eyes that it is his turn to speak. The latter gathers the necessary amount of courage and begins to address his former partner.

"You are right Noria. I have been irrational and I have persisted far too long with it. Despite being influenced by a spell, my attempt at your life was because of my immorality. And for that, there is no way I could ever make it up to you."

For the first time since she walked in the room, Noria looks at the archangel. Noticing this progress, Raphael goes on: "To ask you to forgive me would be foolish and illogical. But heaven is in need of our services. Castiel is in need of our services. I'm not asking you to team-up with me again just for my benefit, I am asking you to team-up with me for heaven's benefit."

Cas interferes: "Noria, please don't let my blindness chase you away from this family. You deserve to be a part of it much more than I do."

"What are you talking about" Noria angrily asks. "Have the two of you gone insane since I left? First Raphael tries to apologize to me and now you're saying that you're some kind of intruder?"

"The point is" Cas resumes "that I'm reinstating you as board member. I should have never suspended you in the first place. What do you think? Will you accept Raphael and my proposal or should I agree to the transfer request? It is all up to you."

Noria, before weighing a decision, looks in Cas's eyes. There is nothing there other than sadness. Perhaps she has been the ignorant one. She has thought of only her feelings, of only her pain. But only now she witnesses how extremely sorrowful is her leader. All along she expected everyone to understand her but she never thought about others expecting understanding from her. So, only for Cas's sake, she accepts. Now that they're willing to work with each other again, the general hands them the Celestial Palace file marked _urgent_…

* * *

**Next chapter, Thursday. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!  
**


	86. S03E10 Rock Bottom 2

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Here's part 2 of episode 10. Enjoy!

**Keep those reviews coming Sandra. Thank you!**

* * *

(2)

Summoned by Adriel and Larin at the Philadelphia garrison HQ, Castiel quickly teleports there, hoping that the two have found something useful during their investigation. As soon as he materializes in the large hall at the building entrance, he is welcomed by his board member and the garrison leader. "Report" he demands.

It is Larin who commences: "We've done what you requested. We've performed a full analysis on every angel in this garrison and found no damage caused by any spell, no grace tampering, no memory wipes … everyone here is completely clean."

"What about individual accounts?"

"No suspicious activity or strange event witnessed at the time of the murder" the garrison leader answers.

"However" Adriel intervenes. "There's also bad news. This garrison is equipped with a special detection sigil. It identifies the grace of every angel who enters this building and catalogues it in a special registry with time and date. Think of it as an angel signing at the entrance security desk but only much more efficient because it can't be fooled. If an angel tries to lie about his or her identity, the sigil would immediately detect it."

"I'm still waiting for the bad news" Cas admits, although pretty fearful.

"Well, the registry shows that Selaphiel checked in right before Norziel's death" Adriel brings forth.

Cas takes a deep moment to swallow this new information. "Are you sure this sigil is incapable of error?"

"How many enochian sigils you know that don't function properly" the board member answers by a rhetorical question. Obviously the answer is none.

"There's more" Adriel adds. "I looked into Norziel's records. Get this: he was under Selaphiel's command in New York two years ago. I'm sorry Castiel. I hate this is much as you do but it seems like there's too much incriminating evidence for Selaphiel to be left free. You have to arrest him."

Cas's expression turns to deep dread, realizing what it is required of him to do.

* * *

"Obviously someone's setting me up" Selaphiel roars from the cell he has been incarcerated, at the Command prison floor. Cas is also there, trying his best to listen to the archangel. "I didn't kill Norziel!"

"I understand that. But there are just too many facts I can't ignore."

"What that _sigil grace detection_ thing? How do you know that hasn't been tampered with" Selaphiel inquires.

"I don't. But I do know that it is impossible to duplicate an archangel's grace. Neither demon nor angel could have used it to impersonate you. Do you have an alibi?"

"Yes" the archangel confesses. "I was in my office looking through possible cases."

"Can anyone confirm it?"

Selaphiel drops his head down: "No." Then he growls in annoyance, making angry gestures with his hands. "Castiel, please! You have to get me out of here. I want to help in finding the killer. I can't just stand here and do nothing."

"I wish I could do that, but it's not up to me anymore. The fact that Norziel served under you adds to the list of possible motives for why you may have murdered him."

"Yes, Norziel was one of my soldiers when I was in New York but I had no beef with him. You have to believe me."

"I do. And I will keep my word in proving your innocence. But until then I have no alternative than to keep you here."

After Cas leaves, Selaphiel puts his hands on his head and releases a deep breath. He wishes to get out of the cell and do something to aid the investigation, feeling hopeless and powerless.

* * *

As usual, the Winchesters drop Ellen off at a motel before proceeding to a new case. Finishing packing earlier than his brother, Dean grabs the car keys and heads outside. Sam, before leaving, assures Ellen that she will be safe, protected by the devil traps and hex bags. Then, he locks the door and follows his older brother to the Impala.

"Ready for this one Sammy" Dean asks as they both enter the vehicle. However, when he reaches his pocket to get the ignition key, he realizes that it is not there. He starts a search of his jacket, his jeans, going through every pocket he is aware of. Nothing.

"What now" Sam inquires.

"That's funny. I'm sure I grabbed the keys from the table."

"Oh come on Dean. Damn it. You always do this and we always end up late."

"Ah shut up and give me the keys to the room. I'm going to go get them."

Sam complies and Dean heads off to retrieve the Impala ignition key. When he enters the motel room, to his horror, he notices Ellen with a giant kitchen knife ready to cut her wrists. "No" he shouts rushing to stop her. With a stroke of luck, he manages to reach her before she could rub the knife's sharp edge to her skin.

With a sudden move, he successfully disarms her of the knife. As it drops on the floor, Ellen goes to pick it up but her progress is halted by the Winchester who envelops her with his arms, trying to prevent her from harming herself.

"Let me go. I want to die" she screams while struggling to release herself from his grasp.

Dean tightens his grip on her as much as he can: "Ellen stop! Just stop! Saaaam!"

Unfortunately, knowing how to get out of such holds, Ellen uses both of her hands to hit the lateral part of Dean's neck, causing him sufficient pain in order to relax his hold on her. Then, she uses a butterfly kick to send the man to the ground. Afterwards, she continues her path to the knife.

Not done yet, Dean grabs her ankle and pressures her to collapse. "Ellen stop" he shouts but in vain. With her other leg, she begins to hit him. The older Winchester manages to break from her kicks and to reach the same level as she is. They twist and turn on the floor, battling for the upper hand. Ellen continuously yells that she must die and he has to let her.

Knowing that she has superior fighting skills, Ellen decides to use that to her advantage. She gets up on her feet. Dean does the same but he immediately is welcomed by a barrage of kicks and punches. "You stupid bitch … are you crazy" he barks while releasing some punches of his own. Ineffective, he realizes, as she continues to charge him with well directed hits.

Just when Dean is about to fall unconscious, Sam joins the fight and manages to surprise and restrain her.

"Nooo" she screams with tears in her eyes. "Let me die."

"Ellen please, settle down" the younger man tries to calm her. "You all right" he asks his brother.

Dean, not answering, goes to the knife, picks it up and takes the woman from Sam's hands, threatening her by placing the blade at her neck.

"Dean, what are you doing" Sam asks, confused.

"Do you want to die" the older Winchester questions the woman with terrible rage. "Are you so eager to give up?"

Sam is too petrified by what he sees to try and do something.

"Yes" she says through sobs. "I deserve to die. I'm evil … I'm evil."

Pulling himself together, Dean puts the knife away and releases her. She slowly falls on the ground crying intensely: "I'm a demon. I bring only pain and suffering … I don't deserve to live! Kill me, please kill me!"

The brothers exchange horrified views.

* * *

Wishing to regain back the confidence of her former partner, Raphael invited Michael to assist him and Noria on their new case. Apparently, several items from the Celestial Palace have been stolen and Fyrona, the acting manager of the cherubims and seraphims, has difficulties in tracking the thief down.

"Why would anyone do such a thing" Noria expresses her disapproval of the perpetrator's actions. "Stealing from the Palace means desecrating and disrespecting father."

"You're right. We should go to Fyrona and find out what she has discovered so far" Michael suggest in Raphael's passive anger. The latter does his best to control his emotions yet there are moments when the lid on his fury is about to collapse.

Noria is somewhat happy to see her former office. It brings back so many memories and unleashes thousands of melancholic thoughts which she remembers with delight. Back then her life was peaceful, far away from the politics and the affairs of the Host. All she had to do was take care of the Palace, nothing more, nothing less. Even the fragrance of the room she used to work in forces her to reminiscent the peace and comfort of her old job.

Fyrona, occupying a short but rather beautiful vessel, with chiseled face and body features, rises from her desk at the sight of the three angels. "Please, welcome. I was expecting you" she invites them in. "Can I get you something?"

"No" Raphael refuses on their behalf. "We were hoping you would show us the progress of your investigation relating to theft case."

"There's nothing to show."

"Do you know who did it" Michael takes a more active role.

"Yes. It was Nissim. But we can't trace him. It's why I called you here in the first place."

Angered that Michael abuses his invitation to participate on the case, Raphael wishes to be alone with him so he can lecture him about his role. He suggests that it would be better if they knew what kind of items have been stolen. That way, they may have a better chance in finding Nissim. He asks Noria if she can inspect the places where the theft occurred. She agrees before following Fyrona out of the room. After the two angel women are gone, Raphael lashes out at Michael in a furious tone: "You listen to me you prick. I didn't ask you on this case just so you could start to show off. You would do well to cease this kind of attitude or I will personally throw you in jail, you understand?"

"You know just because you're my sup…" Michael tries to fight back but is quickly cut off.

"Did I give you permission to speak freely worm? Answer me!"

"No Raphael."

"Good!"

Raphael is not the only one filled with rage. His younger brother's behavior slowly begins to scratch the wall that contains Michael's anger. He vowed to keep it standing for if it falls, there is no telling the amount of damage the archangel's wrath would be capable of. So, with a deep breath, Michael struggles to remain calm. Unfortunately, he is unsure how much longer he can repress his fury. It has become harder with each passing moment.

Meanwhile, Fyrona takes Noria to the scenes where the theft occurred. The board member does not notice anything that could lead her to the perpetrator.

"So I heard you requested a transfer here. You planning on taking back your old job?"

"It's a thought" Noria reluctantly answers.

"Well, thought or no thought, we'd be happy to have you back. Honestly, I'd be thankful if you returned; it would relieve me of so much stress and work. Seriously, I think it would be fun, working together, taking care of the Palace and its gardens … What do you say? Should I clean up the office?"

Noria is so tempted she could accept right there, on the spot. Knowing that she's welcomed with opened arms in a group that can become her new family, makes Fyrona's offer even harder to refuse. It would be the start of a new life, full of tranquility and routine, undressed of all the pain and burdens from Command. Yet even with all these seducing thoughts, she remembers Castiel's sadness. She can't just leave him like that … he needs her.

"No" Noria confesses. "I already have a job."

But before she could speak more, Noria notices that all the stolen items are related to art. Four paintings, 3 vases, a chandelier and one set of silverware. All of which can amass great fortunes if sold on Earth. Suddenly, she gets an unorthodox idea on how to draw out Nissim from hiding.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Philadelphia garrison, Larin is approached by Narrow. "Larin" the latter calls for him.

"What's up?"

"Look, I don't believe either that Selaphiel is a cold hearted criminal. So I went on and performed a diagnosis on the grace detection sigil, suspecting that it might be malfunctioning."

"What did you find?"

"Nothing wrong. However, I did find an energy spike on the aura of all our sigils. Think of the aura as a power grid. Three days ago, it experienced a high increase in energy flow which is very unusual. It shouldn't have done that. The best term to describe whatever caused such power overload is a … _glitch_."

"A glitch" Larin raises his eyebrow. "Narrow, you're my chief technician. I'm going to need more than _a glitch_."

Narrow sighs and agrees: "You're right. I'm on it Larin. I'm going to get you the answer."

* * *

Adriel catches up with Cas on one of the lower floors of the Command Section, hoping to relate his latest findings.

"Report" Cas orders.

"A call came in from New York earlier. Omiel has gone missing and the other angels there have no idea where he is."

"Adriel I don't have time for this right now. Tell them that they have my permission to interrupt any investigation they are presently involved in and start searching for him. And besides, weren't you supposed to handle the task I gave you?"

"I am. I don't know if it's a coincidence or not, but check this out" hands Cas a file. "Omiel was under Selaphiel's command too, just like Norziel. And they weren't the only ones. So were Kevros, Treyel and Larin."

"But Omiel is still part of the New York garrison. What happened to the others" the general asks.

"If you would turn the page, you will see that Kevros, Treyel, Larin and several others from New York garrison were imprisoned at the beginning of 2009. After the Battle of Armageddon, when you took charge, they were released and reassigned to different garrisons."

"What were they imprisoned for?"

"It doesn't say. Neither Selaphiel's report nor official records from that time stipulate the reason. Something really strange is going on here Castiel."

"Castiel" a running angel calls for the general, approaching rapidly.

"What is it" Cas is curious.

"Selaphiel … he has escaped from prison."

* * *

**Next chapter Monday! Don't forget to review!  
**


	87. S03E10 Rock Bottom 3

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Part 3 of episode 10.

* * *

(3)

In a fast pace, Cas and Adriel make their way to the prison floor, their destination being Selaphiel's cell. There, they witness a medic tending to one of the guards.

"What happened" Cas asks.

"Selaphiel requested a beverage" the guard answers. "When I entered his cell to give it to him, he jumped me from behind and knocked me down. The next thing I know is him disappearing after exiting the cell."

Why has Selaphiel done this, Cas contemplates. By escaping, not only is he preventing the general from helping him but also is bringing more charges to himself. Right now, any investigator would undoubtedly presume that the archangel broke free because he is guilty of the crime and is trying to get away. However, Cas refuses to believe that and continues to give Selaphiel the benefit of a doubt. Unfortunately, there is not enough evidence to prove that and the other angels may not share his faith in the suspended board member. He is obligated to find him and bring him back.

"Adriel, put Selaphiel on an APB. Contact all garrisons around the world and tell them to be on the lookout for him. Warn them to not engage before notifying Command first. Assemble a virtue squadron and place them on standby. At the first sight of Selaphiel I want them to intervene swiftly and capture him."

"Yes Castiel" Adriel replies and leaves to execute the orders. Out of the elevator he takes, steps out Kevros who goes straight to the general: "Is it true? Has Selaphiel escaped?"

Cas realizes that this is not the place for Kevros to display a temper fit and promptly says: "My office."

* * *

In the general's office, Kevros cannot believe what he is hearing: "Are you telling me that a dangerous criminal is on the loose and you have no ways of finding him? He could be anywhere by now, free to kill anyone."

"I would ask you to rectify what you said. He is not the murderer. He is just the main suspect."

"I don't understand why he hasn't been trialed and convicted by now. Clearly every evidence points to him. His sword, the argument he had with Norziel…"

Cas takes a moment to find more details in the archangel's defense but somehow, he can't find any. So, his only option is to try and find out more about the past.

"What about New York? You were Selaphiel's subordinate too back then … did he have any conflicts with Norziel?"

Kevros laughs. "Selaphiel had conflicts with everyone those days." Starts walking around the room, exploring it while narrating the nature of his past life. "He was very demanding, very controlling. Everything had to be done by his way. If you disobeyed him, he would punish you in the cruelest and severe ways he could think of, humiliating you in front of your brothers and sisters. He always expected perfection from us but when he made a mistake, it was quickly swept under the rug."

"What happened that day you and the others were imprisoned?"

"Honestly" turns to Cas who is sitting at his desk "it was a mistake. Nothing else. But to him, no. For him it was a violation of his authority. You see, he was obsessed with authority, with respect and allegiance. For him, disobeying an order was the highest case of treason. So he rounded everyone he thought responsible of the mistake and sent us to prison. And if you remember correctly, jail in heaven those days closely resembled hell. He sentenced us to torture, pain and suffering just because of one simple mistake."

Cas opens his mouth to question but the garrison leader continues doesn't let him: "We have to face the facts here Castiel. Selaphiel is mentally unstable, unbalanced and psychotic. And now he has started a killing spree. A killing spree that will continue if you don't stop him. Don't be fooled by the impression that he seems fine. I've seen patients with mental disorders that were fine one day and the next day, they regressed back to their usual, fruitcake selves again."

Although horrified by Kevros's description of the archangel, Cas remarks certain sparks of truths in it. Selaphiel did have instability problems in the past. At one point, he couldn't refrain himself from harming humans, not at all caring about their lives. The archangel also had numerous times when he questioned and doubted the general, acting as if being above hierarchy. Sure, all those things did change during the US - Russia crisis and the archangel proved his new mentality on more than one occasion. He's the only one who stood by him after Ellen left, trying to bring him out of sadness and sorrow. This makes Cas's job even harder. What should he trust? The facts, which clearly show he is not innocent, or his instincts, pressuring him to not give up on his brother?

Suddenly Kevros receives a distress call from his garrison. "It's my garrison" he tells Cas. "Selaphiel's attacking it!"

The general presses a button on his phone and communicates: "Adriel, round up the virtue squadron and meet me at Boston HQ!"

Cas and Kevros rush to the garrison, only to find the aftermath of a confrontation. Soldiers were lying on the ground, unharmed though. While everyone gets on their feet, Kevros notices Treyel and proceeds to help him get up. He says that he is all right.

"What happened" Cas demands to know.

"It was Selaphiel" Treyel responds. "He just came out of nowhere and attacked us. Luckily I managed to send a message to you. When he saw that you were coming, he ran away."

Just then, Cas picks up strange vibrations. Trying to establish their nature and source, he realizes that they are high sensitive telepathic waves. It appears that only he is able to sense them, meaning that they're not random but destined to him only. Cas focuses on them and, with a stroke of luck manages to decrypt them. His suspicions were right. It is a high frequency telepathic message and only one type of being is capable of doing this: an archangel. The message summons him in a specific location.

If it is Selaphiel who is calling him, than what should he do? His faith in him begins to weaken by the moment, especially now, after his attempt to attack the Boston garrison. Is he facing the Selaphiel he thought he knew or is he up against the old Selaphiel, the one who almost betrayed him to the rebels? So, Cas decides to heed the archangel's call yet he will go alone, without bringing the squadron of virtues. Maybe he can convince him to turn himself in. But in the meantime, he has to make sure that no one else will get hurt.

"Adriel, I want you to insure that everyone else who served under Selaphiel take upon themselves extreme precaution measures. Keep looking for Omiel and notify me when you have found him."

After giving the order, Cas teleports to Selaphiel's meeting place, a snow covered peak surrounded by an incredible view of the valley at the mountain's foothill. The archangel is there as well, staring at the beautiful scenery. "It's a long way down" he says. "But it doesn't take much to get there."

"Selaphiel, what the hell do you think you're doing" the general snaps. "I'm trying my best to help you and you do this? Escape prison and attack the angels in Boston? What is wrong with you?"

"I couldn't just stand there. I was feeling helpless. I had to do something!"

"I thought we agreed that you'd let me handle it" Cas declares.

"Castiel, listen. There are just some things here that you don't understand…"

The general interrupts Selaphiel: "Then why don't you make me understand. Because in light of your recent actions, everyone is starting to believe that you really are the murderer."

"Do YOU think that" the archangel asks.

"I don't know what to think anymore. Why won't you tell me what is going on? Why can't you trust me?"

"Please … Castiel … you have to let me deal with this one on my own."

"I am not going to drop this investigation" Cas stands firm. "And believe me that when we find you, we will bring you back into custody. Innocent or not."

"Fine" Selaphiel says resigned. Then, he disappears.

"Selaphiel! Selaphiel" Cas shouts, clenching his fists in frustration. "Damn it!"

* * *

Night settles upon Los Angeles. In an empty warehouse, Raphael and Noria discuss the plan on how to recover the Palace items. Although Michael should be there with them, he is not.

"Are you sure this is going to work" the archangel inquires.

"Of course it will. I talked to Kating … he's been monitoring the black market over here in LA and he told me that a couple of overpriced, new, valuable products have just been put up for sale recently."

"Sounds like our stolen items" Raphael deduces.

"Right. So I told Kating to spread the news that a mysterious buyer is looking to acquire them."

"That's us."

"Exactly. If the _owner_ of the new products wants to sell them, he should meet the buyer tonight, here."

"Nissim will fall right into our hands" Raphael completes Noria's plan.

"And with you and Michael around, he won't have any chance of escaping. Once in our clutches, we'll make him tell us where he hid what he stole."

"That's a brilliant plan Noria. You've outdone yourself."

Before she can dismiss the archangel's praising, Michael appears and joins them: "Sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything?"

"You were supposed to be here 20 minutes ago" Raphael admonishes him.

"I'm sorry. I had some paperwork to finish before leaving."

"I'm not looking for excuses, you careless buffoon. I knew I shouldn't have brought such a useless fool like you on the case."

Noria, right next to them, stands and watches their quarrel petrified. When Cas gave offered her job back and Raphael asked for forgiveness, she was so pleased she forgot about everything. But now, it's all coming back to her. She wasn't upset on her partner because he tried to kill her. She was fully aware that he was under a spell. No. She was upset because of the way Raphael was acting each time Michael was involved. Suddenly, she feels an old, unclosed wound starting to sting again, releasing shivers of pain on her back. She remembers how much Ellen's betrayal made her suffer. She would intervene to stop the brothers' fight but she is too overwhelmed by sad feelings.

Michael retaliates: "Maybe if you weren't such a thick-head you would understand me once in a while!"

"That's it" Raphael says while hitting his brother with a powerful electric blast which sends Michael smashing into the wall. Noria is woken up by this and jumps to criticize the younger archangel.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Have you completely lost your mind? What is wrong with you?"

While Noria repeatedly rebukes him, Raphael looks in her eyes but remains silent. He realizes he overreacted. What he fails to notice is his older brother's angry expression.

The damn inside Michael's mind, the one that maintains his fury under control has been destroyed. Raphael's unprovoked attack was the last straw. All the stress, all the irritation, all the anger Michael repressed ever since he returned to heaven has been set free. Control is no longer a word in his vocabulary, for he definitely lost it.

With one hand gesture, Michael easily slams Raphael against the wall and, clenching his fist, begins to choke him with telekinesis. The latter cannot do anything to save himself, slowly feeling how his inner light begins to die out.

"Michael, no" Noria shouts, horrified.

The oldest archangel addresses his brother: "You ungrateful, spoiled little brat! How dare you strike me? After everything I've done for you, you turn against me? You mock me?"

"Michael please, let him go, don't do this" the angel women continues her pleads. A blue light begins to come out of the eyes of Raphael's vessel.

"You should be bowing down to me after all the things I did for you … for everyone. I come back home, humbled and vulnerable and all you do is ignore and humiliate me?"

As Raphael begins to violently jitter, Noria realizes he has not much time left. So she attempts one final time to get through to the archangel: "Michael, please, he's your brother … you're killing him."

Although Noria's words have no effect, Michael releases the grip from his brother, who falls on the floor, coughing, trying to regain his breath. The angel woman rushes to see if he is all right. After she sees that he is fine, they both point their view toward Michael.

"So this is what heaven has become" the older archangel points out. "A den of indiscipline, incompetence, sloppiness and disrespect. Now I truly see what kind of damage Castiel's new ways have brought upon the Host. But don't worry, because I will change that. How? By taking my old job back!"

Michael vanishes, leaving a shocked and terrified Noria.

* * *

After Ellen's endeavor to commit suicide, Sam called Bobby and asked if he could solve the case he and Dean were about to tackle. Naturally, the old hunter accepted. They couldn't just leave her alone and unsupervised. They had to stay with her and watch her, prevent her from trying to hurt herself again.

Now, around, 10 pm, Dean brings a pizza to Ellen, who has been standing in bed since she tried to cut her wrists. She hasn't eaten anything all day and the Winchesters thought a meal would be beneficial for her. Sam is in the kitchen part of the motel room, preparing a special tea that will relax her just enough so she can sleep well for the night.

Right after he leaves the pizza on the night stand, Dean sits on the bed and begins to probe his mind, trying to find the right words for these negative predicaments.

"I shouldn't have threatened you with the knife like that. But it's just…" he stops, trying to hold back his anger. "Look I get it. Life's tough, it hurts, you can't take it anymore … But you don't check out like that. I don't know how it goes on with you angels but for us humans life is something sacred, it's priceless and it's all we got. And if I remember correctly, you're a human now too. And that doesn't make you good, that doesn't make you evil. It just makes you like the rest of us."

Ellen pays more attention to the Winchester. He resumes: "See Sam and I, we got a lot of dirt under the rug. Hell, we're the ones who started the apocalypse. But we didn't give up. We kept on swinging and in the end it turned out quite well. The point is that if you want to die, you die in battle, fighting the good fight. Otherwise, there's no meaning."

Leaving Ellen, Dean goes to his brother. "How is she" the latter asks.

"How do you think" Dean answers through a question, grabbing a beer bottle and sitting at the table. He drinks once from it and then displays a confused look.

"What" Sam is curious.

"I don't know, it's just … We've seen a lot of crazy crap right? I'm not talking about monsters, witches, demons or angels. I'm talking about things you can't just find a reasonable explanation."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sammy I swear to God I grabbed my keys today before we left. I'm more than sure of it."

"So what? Are you trying to say that someone or … something took the keys and put them back in the room? Why?"

"I don't know" Dean answers. "But when I got back to the room, I had enough time to see what Ellen was trying to do and stop her. It was like … extremely convenient. Know what I'm saying?"

Ellen, who heard the brothers' talk, has an epiphany. And she knows exactly, or at least she hopes, who put the keys back in the room just so Dean could save her. It was her father, God. And this conclusion leads to another one: He wants her to live.

The reason she tried to kill herself was because she had nothing to live for. Ever since she saw Cas with that women, all her desire to live disappeared. It's not that she believed he will forgive her one day and they will get back together, it's the fact that she thought she lost his love for her. Yes, she indeed betrayed him for Alzar, but after her banishment from heaven, she realized that it's Cas she loves the most. He is her one true love and she regretted time and time again for betraying him. But after witnessing him with Seri, tortured by the thought that she may never count to him again and haunted by Alice's words, that in some twisted way she is evil, Ellen decided that it may be better for her to cease living.

However, after this subtle intervention from God, Ellen understands that He does not wish to let her die. He's with her, protecting her and making sure she is safe. Meaning He has not given up on her. Then maybe, she shouldn't give up on herself either. She picks up a slice of pizza and takes a bite out of it.

* * *

Philadelphia garrison HQ. Narrow enters Larin's office without knocking and violently places a paper on his desk.

"Good to see you too Narrow" Larin uses sarcasm.

"Remember that glitch I was telling you about? Well I found its source and with it, the evidence we need to prove Selaphiel's innocence and wrap up this case for good."

Glancing at the paper, Larin becomes perplexed at its contents. "Let's get to it then" he says.

* * *

**Next chapter, Thursday! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!  
**


	88. S03E10 Rock Bottom 4

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

**Last chapter of episode 10.**

* * *

(4)

Eventually Noria and Raphael continued their plan and apprehended Nissim. After forcing him to confess where he hid the stolen items, the two board members take him to Cas, who personally requested to see him.

When they bring him in the general's office, they catch Cas drifting between his doubts again. Beyond his disappointment with Nissim for his petty theft, he is extremely disappointed of himself. Yet another proof of his failure at trying to make the angels better. Cas now draws the same conclusions as he did when he visited the alternate reality: that his leadership is making the angels worse than they were before and that he must step down from his position as general of the Host.

"How could you have done this" he addresses Nissim. "Have you no respect for our father? Everything from that palace represents His presence, His heritage, His power, the fact that He has been there and hopefully, will be there again. And you were about to trade it for simple currency. How do you expect Him to return when you accomplish things like this? I am sorry but you are going to spend some time in prison for your crime. Take him away!"

Two tall virtues appear at Cas's order and escort Nissim to the 100th floor.

Remaining in the room, Raphael and Noria are still shocked in reference to what happened with Michael. The angel woman has never been so afraid, forgetting all about the pain caused by Ellen's betrayal or how upset she has been on Raphael or her wish to leave Command. All she can think of now is Michael's next move. She has to warn Cas about the matter.

But before she can do that, Larin and Narrow suddenly walk in the office, the latter tightly holding an angel named Dariel. "Castiel, you're going to want to hear this" Larin says.

"What is it Larin" the general inquires, unable to determine why Narrow is restraining Dariel like that.

"Why don't we let Dariel explain" the Philadelphia garrison leader suggests. Cas sets eyes upon Dariel, waiting for what he has to say. However, the angel doesn't mutter even a syllable.

Larin intervenes: "All right, fine! I'll do it." Turns to Cas. "Remember the grace detection sigil, the one that identifies all angels who visit the garrison and puts their name in a registry? Well, it's been tampered with."

"What? How" the general asks.

"Narrow steps up: "We found an energy spike in the aura of all the garrison's sigils. Looking deeper into it, we discovered that it is a side effect, a result of someone trying to cover his interference with the normal functions of a sigil, respectively … the grace detection one."

"What Narrow is trying to say" Larin admits "is that someone from our garrison deliberately introduced Selaphiel's grace in the registry and tried to cover it up."

"The time of the tampering matches Norziel's time of death" Narrow completes his leader.

"And the one who tampered with the sigil to set Selaphiel up is Dariel" Larin adds peremptorily.

"Why are you so sure that it was him" Cas demands to know.

"If you'll allow me Castiel," Narrow says "I'd like to ask you to take a look at the list of the angels under Selaphiel's command, who have been imprisoned in 2009."

Cas complies and to his surprise, finds Dariel to be one of them. "What is going on here Larin? Who really killed Norziel?"

"It was Kevros" the Philadelphia garrison leader answers while swallowing hard. "Dariel, knowing our garrison's system very well, replaced his grace with Selaphiel's just so he can set him up."

"Is this true" Cas questions Dariel, sensing another thorn of betrayal being impaled in his heart. "Did you falsify the registry so the blame would fall on Selaphiel?"

The angel remains, as before, quiet. Too hurt to even be angry, Cas summons Adriel and orders him to prepare Dariel for trial. After the board member takes him away, the general wishes to hear more about Larin's accusation over Kevros. Raphael and Noria remain there to hear the rest of the mystery.

"What is your proof that Kevros is the killer? What really happened that night Larin? Why were all of you jailed" Cas inquires.

"Do you remember the Conversion Crisis from 2009" Larin tests his general's memory.

"Yes. I knew one of the converters. Why?"

"Well, during the crisis, lots of angels began to be very afraid. Michael set drastic punishments for those suspected of rebellion and if you were approached by a converter, either he was going to kill you or the system would. The point is that you were screwed either way. And because of that, paranoia started to spread like a disease, especially among the garrisons on Earth."

"Go on" Cas urges Larin.

"One day, Selaphiel summoned all of us from the garrison and informed us that he had been approached by a converter and that he was seriously considering accepting his offer. He said that whoever wanted to join him in changing sides was free to do so. If not, he was not going to force us, leaving us to decide for ourselves. So you can imagine, the garrison split into two. Those who wished to stay loyal to the Host and to Michael and those who desired to follow Selaphiel, including me, Kevros, Treyel, Dariel and a few others."

"So what happened" the general is curious.

"We were supposed to rendezvous with the converter at a special location. Only when we got there, an entire cadre of virtues was waiting for us. It turned out that Selaphiel lied. He wasn't approached by a converter, he just sold us that story just so he could see who is loyal to heaven and who is not. It was all a test and we failed miserably."

Cas finally begins to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Larin continues: "It doesn't appear in any report or record because Michael covered it up, thinking it was a good idea to test the allegiance of the other garrisons."

"This still doesn't prove that Kevros is the murderer" the general tries to be logical.

"Oh yes it does. You see Kevros was never on good terms with Selaphiel. He was always questioning his decisions, always disobeying him, always arguing with him. And because of that, Selaphiel disgraced him numerous times, even in front of his brothers and sisters. But that night, when we got arrested, I've never Kevros seen so angry, so filled with rage and vengeance. The look he had in his eyes, it was the look of a monster, not an angel. I would bet my powers that Norziel's death was the start of his revenge. And what better way to pay Selaphiel back than to disgrace him?"

"Those are mere speculations" Cas stands firm. "You have yet to present me with any valuable proof."

"Look at the angels who chose to stay loyal to heaven" Larin presses on. "Norziel was one of them. He got killed. Doesn't that sounds like a motive for retribution? I have no doubt that he must have realized Kevros's criminal intentions. I believe he actually did met with Selaphiel before getting murdered, trying to warn him about his former soldier. I guess Selaphiel didn't do anything because he couldn't, feeling to guilty to face his past."

Cas cannot believe that the archangel let something so serious slip him by. But what he finds the hardest to believe is that he lied to him. He told him he did not meet with Norziel. Why? Why didn't he trust him? Why hasn't he shared all of this with him? Especially him. Weren't they close enough for that? Probably not, judging by Selaphiel's lies and secrecy. He could have helped him, they could have prevented Norziel's death. If even him, his closest brother, let him down like this, than there are no doubts. He must quit as soon as possible.

Larin resumes: "Do you think that it's just a simple coincidence that Omiel has gone missing? He too remained loyal to heaven and that makes him just as much of a target for Kevros as Norziel was. I don't know if he's still hiding or he's already dead, but the facts are more than clear Castiel. You have to believe me."

Before processing everything Larin told him, Cas receives the same kind of special telepathic message from Selaphiel. The archangel says that he has found Omiel and that he won't do anything until the general arrives there as well. Because of this, Cas awards more credibility to Larin's accusations and decides to check its validity.

"All right Larin. Let's see if everything you said is true." Calls Adriel. "Adriel, I want you to contact Boston garrison and tell them that Omiel is in the basement of an old farm house outside Fulton, Oswego County, New York. Inform them that they must bring him to heaven at once."

"How do you know that he's there" the Philadelphia garrison leader asks.

"Never mind. Come with me."

The general, followed by Larin and Narrow proceed to exit the room.

"Castiel wait" Noria tries to stops him, wishing to warn him about Michael.

"Not now Noria. You and Raphael are in charge of heaven while I'm gone."

And with these final words, he and the other two vanish in thin air, on their way to Earth. Noria, frightened beyond belief, looks into Raphael's eyes. The archangel displays no emotion and leaves the office too. The angel woman cannot find any sort of thought to ease her mind. Inside, she has become increasingly agitated and nervous, fearing that God's first angel will do something very dreadful. And it's all her fault.

It's her fault because instead of paying close attention to Raphael and Michael's relationship, she's been too busy feeding her anger caused by the pain of Ellen's betrayal. Instead of trying to bring the brothers on good terms, she fueled their conflict every time she had the opportunity, for she wanted others to feel her sadness. It's all her fault that a simple misunderstanding led to such a high level danger for the entire Host. Because if Michael takes charge again, everything Cas built will fall in ruin.

And like everybody who feels guilty, she tries to seek absolution. And who better to seek it from than her father. But she doesn't know where to start, not having prayed for a long time. She goes to her office and activates her computer. She then opens the prays' frequency which depicts all the prays coming from Earth. Surprisingly, she stumbles upon Ellen's pray. More than curious, Noria accesses the celestial camera and obtains a clear image of the former angel.

Ellen is standing outside the motel, on her knees with her hands folded, struggling to complete her pray through sobs. Noria turns the volume up to hear what she's saying.

"I know I don't deserve to ask anything of you Father, however I feel that I must, in some way, do this. Please father, look after my brothers and sisters. Protect them and give them strength to carry on. They need Your guidance … Castiel needs Your guidance. Help him, light his path and clear his thoughts, don't allow him to be discouraged by sorrow, or loneliness or doubt. Give him the strength he needs to continue his quest to make the angels better. Watch over him Father. I love him … and if that means I have to suffer in his place, I will gladly carry out the rest of my life in pain. Your will be done."

Noria's eyes sink in tears as she stretches her hand and touches the monitor exactly where Ellen is.

* * *

Selaphiel was right. Omiel is hiding in the basement of the farm house. Unfortunately, the angel feels a presence fast approaching. When he turns around to see who's behind him, he lays his eyes on Kevros. The garrison leader, holding a hand at his back, displays a subtle grin on his lips, somehow happy that he got there first. Omiel starts to panic.

"Looks like your loyalty" Kevros says as he lifts the hand he hid at his back, revealing an angel blade in it "has brought the death of you."

"Kevros" Cas cries from a few feet away, accompanied by Selaphiel, Larin, Narrow and 3 virtues. The Boston garrison leader is distracted, Omiel taking advantage and fleeing behind the others. "Why" the general asks.

Kevros looks at his blade and answers: "Why? Let me tell you why." Points to Selaphiel. "Because of him, that's why. Nothing's ever good for him, no one does anything right. It's either perfection or humiliation. What makes him so perfect? What gives him the right to send us to prison like that? Do you know the kind of torture we were subjected to? The kind of pain we were put through? It was worse than hell. And for what? For an archangel's ego? I worked my light off to get to New York, only to be mocked and pushed around." Looks at Selaphiel. "You think I was just going to let things stay like that. Oh no, I wanted you to feel the same kind of embarrassment and disgrace you put me through so many times."

Enraged, Cas begins to strangle him with his telekinesis: "What about Norziel huh? How is he responsible for your misfortunes? I hope this whole vengeful plan was worth it because you just lost your entire angel life. You will be reborn on Earth as a human, with no recollection what so ever of your celestial life. Take him away!"

The three virtues restrain Kevros who addresses Larin in annoyance: "And you? You went through the same ordeal like the rest of us? Why didn't you do anything?"

"No revenge is worth killing your siblings."

After the virtues disappear with the former Boston garrison leader, Cas reassures Omiel that all of Kevros's accomplices have been arrested, including his second in command, Treyel, who lied about Selaphiel attacking the Boston garrison. Then, the general turns to Larin to ask one final question.

"What about Selaphiel's blade? How did Kevros came into its possession?"

The archangel explains: "I haven't used it in a long time. I guess he must have sneaked into my office and stole it while I wasn't wearing my coat."

"Good work Larin" Cas congratulates him. "You've handled yourself more than great in this investigation and you've solved the case all by yourself. You could have acted like Kevros and try to take the retribution path but you remained clear minded and warned me about him. Expect a commendation."

"Thank you Castiel" Larin is appreciative. Shortly after, he returns with Narrow to Philadelphia.

Left alone, Cas and Selaphiel maintain a very awkward silence. The archangel decides to break it: "Listen, I know you're upset but…"

Cas quickly interrupts him: "I'm officially terminating your position as board member."

"What?"

"You are free to choose any other work place, at Command or on Earth. If so, you will present to the respective department's AR section for re-hiring."

"Castiel why are you doing this?"

"Why am I doing this? I trusted you, I thought you were my closest brother but you broke that trust, you hurt me. If you would have been honest with me from the beginning, Norziel would have been alive now. You lied to me, you kept all of this from me."

"I didn't tell you because you were starting to move on. You were finally showing signs of recovery after what happened with Ellen. I didn't want to bother you, I thought I could deal with it on my own."

"Yet you failed, and now one of our brothers is dead. His murder is on your conscience."

"Yes, I realize I screwed up badly but you don't have to fire me" Selaphiel tries to change the general's mind.

"Is that right? Then how am I supposed to work with you if you keep things from me? If we don't trust each other? Tell me Selaphiel, how am I supposed to work with you if I don't know who you are?"

The archangel remains shocked at the affirmation: "What are you talking about? You do know me. I'm still the same Selaphiel, I'm still me!"

"Really? Then why don't I recognize you now?"

Cas teleports away, leaving Selaphiel in the agony of frustration. He deeply regrets that he disappointed his general like this. Of course, just like he said, he is aware that he made a terrible mistake but he never wanted to end like this. And Cas's statement, that he doesn't recognize him, brings millions of needle stings on the surface of his heart.

* * *

On a crowded sidewalk, in a major city, Cas randomly wanders, staring at the countless faces that pop in his visual field. They belong to ordinary people, who pass him by, carrying on their day to day activities. They don't even mind him, too occupied to continue their lives. They are so many, Cas thinks he can easily be distinguished as one of them, nothing about him being any different. Just like he is in comparison to the other angels, notion which brings him back to his thoughts of quitting. Angels are betraying and killing each other, stealing from each other, they are vulnerable, unfit to function in the new environment he tried to set. Clearly, his mission to change them to the better has failed. Having nothing to do, all he is left with is resignation.

As he contemplates upon his meaningless life purpose, he leaves the sidewalk and steps on the street. Above him, the skies roar and fire millions of water drops which bombard the thick, grey pavement of the city. They wet the angel from top to bottom. He falls on his knees, clenching his fists and dropping his head, slowly closing his eyes. This is it, he has reached rock bottom…

ENDING CREDITS

* * *

**The first part of the next episode, entitled _Vengeance_, will air Monday! So don't miss it. Oh, and don't forget to review!  
**


	89. S03E11 Vengeance 1

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Here's the first part of episode 11 from season 3. Enjoy!

**Episode summary: **Castiel's plans to quit from being general are interrupted by Thor, the Norse god of thunder, who destroys an angelic garrison. While he pursues to find the reason behind the deity's attack, he is confronted with another crisis, caused by one of his very closest family members. Dark truths are uncovered, relationships will be broken and Cas's team will finally come face to face with each of their own mistakes. On the brink of a breakdown, Cas decides to go to the only person who can restore his inner ballance. Meanwhile Ellen meets an old acquaintance and has a shocking revelation.

**Guest Starring:** Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, Evangeline Lilly as Seri, Holly Valance as Kestine, Matt Mullins as Alzar, Alexis Denisof as Sekkleth  
**Special Guest Star:** Paul Levesque as Thor

* * *

**S03E11: VENGEANCE**

(1)

With fall fast approaching, the day shortens and begins to last just as the night does. Around 8:30, the first veils of darkness make their presence known on the lighted sky, chasing the sunrays away. As they prepare the way for the arrival of the night, the roof of the world gets enveloped by orange nuances, made by the sun slowly sinking in the horizon.

In Casper, Wyoming, the angels of the local garrison retreat to the confines of their HQ, an old, abandoned farm at the foothill of the mountain. Having finished all their tasks, they now enjoy the satisfactions of spare time, playing cards, watching TV and other activities of the sort. Hesaiel, the garrison leader, is in his office, writing a report to the dominion that is in charge of the Earth sector he is serving in. Everything is running at the limits of the everyday, average routine.

That is until an individual appears right outside the farm house. It is a bulky, tall and well built man, with a massive musculature and arms almost as thick as tree trunks. He has long blond hair and is wearing a black coat. The angel at the front door, seeing the stranger, moves to see what he wants.

"Can I help you" the angel asks but the man refuses to answer. Suddenly, he grabs the celestial's throat and squeezes it until light comes out from his vessel's nostrils, eyes and mouth, thus killing him. Other angels arrive and attack the intruder but to their shock, they are pushed aside like simple obstacles. At one point, the man grabs an angel in a headlock and forces him down to the ground, face-first. When all the angels from the garrison join the fight, the man flies up in the sky, draws out a large hammer and with it, fires a powerful lightning beam at the angels, eradicating them, the garrison HQ and everything else contained in a 10 mile radius. The explosion is witnessed by the residents of Casper city, who wonder what could have caused it…

OPENING CREDITS

Seattle garrison HQ. In her office, Seri is hugging Cas, embracing him ever since he arrived. Although the general is aware of the fact that he still has feelings for his former lover, Ellen, he doesn't want to push Seri away, especially now, when she's standing by him and offering him a shoulder to cry on. He can't do something so cruel to her. Yet these are secondary concerns for him. Because Seattle is his last stop before heaven, where he will resign from his position as leader of the angels. His mind is made up.

"Come on" Seri suggests. "Let's sit down."

She gently leads him to a couch. As they place themselves on it, she doesn't let go of his hand. Cas continuously stares at the ground, sad and depressed.

"Please, you can't do this" Seri tries to change his mind. "You can't give up."

"It's not up to me anymore" he answers in a low-spirited voice. "I thought father brought me back because he had plans for me. What if being the general wasn't part of those plans?"

"That's not true Castiel. You've changed us, you've made us better and you made the world a safer place. You are a great general."

Cas doesn't even have the strength to argue with her. Seeing him like this, Seri realizes he needs her, now more than ever. She must be there for him and help him get over these difficult times. Because, unknown to Cas, she deeply cares about him and has grown quite an affection since they shared a kiss that night at club Trinity.

"Murdoch" she yells for her second in command who is not late in heeding her call. As he opens the door and crams his head inside, she orders him: "Take charge of the garrison and tell everyone that I'm currently unavailable and don't want to be disturbed."

"Yes Seri" he complies and leaves.

"You don't have to do that" Cas says.

"Hey! I'm not leaving you alone. We'll get through this together."

It amazes Cas how much supporting she can be. He hasn't seen this kind of behavior in a long time. He feels bad that he has a person just like her to console and comfort him in times of need while his thoughts wander off to another woman. Yet he cannot help himself. Ellen still casts strong, live emotions in his heart.

Suddenly, he receives a telepathic message from Ular, Cheyenne garrison leader. It tells him that he must present himself to Casper, Wyoming because of a terrible occurrence. Despite his decision to quit, he somehow manages to convince himself to go and see what happened.

"I have to go. Something came up" he tells Seri.

"I'm coming with you."

"No, Seri…"

She interrupts him: "I SAID … that I'm coming with you. Whether you like it or not. Let's go."

The spot where the Casper garrison was placed once is now a giant hole of burnt ground. Shortly after the explosion, policemen, firefighters, paramedics and government officials made their appearance, securing the area. Outside the blast radius, the residents of the city have gathered, curious as to what happened. Among the authorities are angels of Cheyenne garrison, along with their leader, Ular. He is discussing with one of the investigators when he observes Cas and Seri approaching.

"Castiel, I'm sorry that I disturbed you but I tried heaven and they told me to call you personally."

"Never mind" Cas says, looking at the surroundings. "What happened here?"

"Well, take a look for yourself."

Cas bends and gently touches the ground to use psychommetry. He has a vision where he sees exactly what happened: the attack of a strange, large male individual. Cas immediately recognizes him.

"What? Who is it" Seri asks.

"It's Thor" Cas answers.

"Thor" Seri repeats perplexed. "Norse god of thunder Thor? Are you sure?"

"There's no doubt about it" Ular assures her. "Same features, Mjölnir … it's got to be him."

"But why would he do this" Seri wonders.

"I don't know" Ulan admits. "We tried to trace him but apparently we can't. He's concealing himself pretty good."

All of a sudden two individuals approach Cas. One of them is a woman holding a microphone while the other holds on his shoulder a camera. As soon as they get close to the general, she says to the cameraman to start filming. Then, she addresses Cas, who undoubtedly recognizes both of them as angels.

"Castiel, would you like to make an official statement regarding this incident" she questions before shoving the microphone in Castiel's face.

"Excuse me" the general is confused.

"Do you have anything to comment on what happened here?"

Still not understanding, Cas opts for a more direct approach: "Nira, what is this? What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get your side of the story for the news."

"News" Seri raises her eyebrow.

"Yes, the newly founded Angelic News Network."

"I gave no permission for such network" Cas is revolted.

"Why? Do you believe that the angels don't deserve to know the truth?"

"I don't have time for this" the general confesses while turning away. The reporter tries following him but Ular stands in her way, informing her that she does not belong there. Nira, turns to the camera and adds final words to her story: "So there you have it angels. Castiel refuses to make an official statement, leaving each and every one of us to wonder what happened here, at Casper City garrison. The real question is: how long will it be before our leaders reveal the truth? I'm Nira, reporting live from Earth."

In heaven, Kestine turns off her TV, having just watched Nira's report. In the room is also Michael, who displays a pleased smile on his lips.

"I have to say Michael, this idea of yours to create a news network is beginning to pay off."

"I'm glad you listened to me. And I know you're still worried that you went behind Castiel's back in establishing the ANN, but you'll see that you made the right call."

Kestine adopts a confused expression: "What are you doing Michael? I thought your job was to clip papers, arrange files and provide service for the board members. Why this sudden interest in the business of the Host?"

"Let's just say that I plan on taking a more active role" the archangel says while leaving. After he exits the office, he mutters silently: "A way more active role!"

* * *

After a surprisingly good sleep, Ellen is woken up by the rays of the sun who daringly invade the motel room. Her nostrils are spoiled by the smell of fresh fried eggs, which fuels her hunger and makes her stomach growl. She can't remember the last time she's been so hungry. She lifts her head, noticing Sam pacing around the kitchen area of the room.

"Morning" he says, seeing her awake. Ellen leaves the bed and joins him. When she sets her eyes upon the omelet, she can barely refrain herself from not swallowing it entirely. "You should go take a shower quickly before it gets cold" Sam suggests.

"Where's Dean" she asks.

"He went with Bobby to handle a case" the Winchester responds while washing a frying pan.

"Why didn't you go" Ellen inquires at which Sam throws her a menacing look, implying that she knows the answer to that question. He couldn't afford to leave her alone, not after what happened the other day, when she tried to commit suicide. Feeling a little bit guilty, Ellen proceeds to the bathroom when she's stopped by the Winchester's voice.

"Don't you ever, EVER, pull something like that again, do you hear me? EVER! Because I didn't took you in and protected you just so you can go kill yourself! The next time you have crazy ass intentions like that, DON'T, all right? Just don't!"

Although remorseful, Ellen is amazed at how much the brothers have grown to care for her. Sam is right. They did take her under their wing and kept her safe, offered her food, shelter and even nurturing when she got ill. They never gave up on her, despite she almost got them killed a couple of times. Now, she finally understands the nature of Cas's mission, why he's insisting so hard to change the angels according to the standards of mankind. Because if he succeeds, the world would indeed be a better place. A place where God might return to heaven.

* * *

**Next episode, Thursday! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!  
**


	90. S03E11 Vengeance 2

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Here's part 2 of episode 11.

* * *

(2)

Now that this situation with Thor has risen, Cas is well aware that he cannot quit. Not yet. Perhaps after he deals with it. Until then, he must find the god of thunder and learn why has he attacked the Casper garrison and slaughtered so many angels. So, determined, he decides to go to the only place he can get some answers. He travels with Seri right into the heart of the Scandinavian Mountains.

"What are we doing here" Seri attempts to find out the reason of their presence there.

"We're looking for Bifröst, the bridge to Asgard. Hopefully we'll find some answers there about Thor."

"Wait a minute, Asgard actually exists?"

"Of course it does. It's a dimensional realm, almost like heaven and hell." Looking around. "There it is."

Seri follows Cas to the space between two cliffs. "This is the entrance" he points out, ready to go through. However, a voice stops both of them: "You're not going to find anything there."

The angels turn their heads only to witness what appears to be an old male wearing a silver armor and a helmet with two rising horns. Although his image indicates the deterioration of time, he is sturdy enough to still hold his axe. Cas acknowledges him as a guardian of Bifröst.

"What do you mean" the general demands to know.

"You're not going to find anything in Asgard but chaos, destruction and death. The kingdom lies in ashes."

"Why? What happened" Cas asks.

"You angels should know since you're the ones responsible."

"What are you talking about" Seri interferes.

"You're the ones who killed Odin. Without him, the balance was lost and darkness settled upon our home. Earthquakes, floods and all sort of catastrophes struck, most of the other gods have been killed or died in conflicts … you brought Ragnarok on us."

"Odin is dead?" Cas is shocked. Next to him, Seri cannot believe it herself: "Why do you blame us?"

"Because only an archangel possesses the necessary power to kill him."

Cas and Seri do not dismiss the guard's theory. Suddenly, the general remembers one of the Winchesters' stories. Before the Battle of Armageddon, they have been trapped at a desolate motel by pagan gods. But before anything could happened, Lucifer showed up. Sam and Dean managed to escape the devil's clutches, with Gabriel's help. However, the gods were not so lucky. Lucifer killed them all, including Odin.

"That is why Thor is targeting angels" Cas inquires.

"Yes. After he found out about his father's death, he was poisoned with anger and wish for vengeance. Unfortunately, he's Odin's last remaining son. If he doesn't return soon to take his father's place and restore the balance, Asgard will be destroyed forever."

Cas and Seri exchange concerned looks. The only question that haunts them now is how Thor became so powerful. He may overpower a group of angels but not an entire garrison. They must find out quickly.

* * *

Noria is with Adriel in his office. She told him everything about Michael and his intention to take over heaven. Adriel becomes completely dumbfounded at the hearing of this particular news. "Have you warned Castiel" he asks her.

"I tried but I couldn't reach him. He's been pretty busy lately."

"And what does Raphael has to say about this?"

"I don't know … I don't care. I just want this to be over" she admits with a shaky voice.

"Hey, It's going to be all right" he says while embracing her. "We'll tell Castiel together."

Just then, Michael enters the room followed by a team of reporters, a cameraman and the four executive dominions. "Brothers and sisters," the archangel addresses everyone "may I present to you the totally unprofessional relationship between these two members of the Heavenly Host board."

"Michael, what is this" Adriel questions.

"Why don't you and Noria tell us."

Sekkleth, one of the four dominions, interferes: "Michael, we've agreed to follow you into this charade because you told us you had incriminating evidence against Noria and Adriel. If you're intent on only playing games, then you are in serious trouble."

"Incriminating evidence" Noria repeats terrified.

"Yes my fair-haired angel" the archangel adds while heading to Adriel's computer.

"What are you doing" the male board member demands to know.

"I may have been a secretary but that doesn't mean I forgot everything I know. I did fund the Host, you know!"

After typing the keyboard numerous times, Michael turns the monitor just so everyone in the room can see what is displayed on it. It shows a video of Adriel and Noria having sexual intercourse in the Elysian Fields. The cameraman zooms in order to have a clearer shot while Adriel, Noria and the four dominions are baffled.

"My, my, my," the archangel says in a mocking tone "such an improper behavior … unsuitable for two angels who have the rank of board members. Kind of makes them unfit for their duties, doesn't it?"

"You are out of line Michael" Adriel snaps. "What we do in our spare time is our own, personal business!"

"Oh really? Business like, I don't know … killing humans?"

Adriel becomes concerned.

"Reginald Cole? You do remember him right? You snapped his neck and left him to root. What? Don't tell me you're denying it."

Adriel's only reaction is to drop his head. Noria, horrified of this truth, covers her mouth with her hands.

Michael continues, referring to Noria: "And she's no better. A while ago she was requesting a transfer away from command." Walks near her. "Now she's a board member again and instead of doing her job, she fools around with Adriel and possibly others as well."

Enraged by what he said, she slaps him. However, the archangel remains calm, concluding his argument in front of the dominions. "You see my dear brothers and sisters, this is what occurs with your leaders, how inadequate they are to perform their function as board members of our beloved Host." He takes a bow and ends with: "I rest my case."

"In light of these incriminations" Sekkleth states "I have no other choice than to relieve you of your duties and rank. Until Castiel returns and decides what to do with you, I'm confining you to a special lockdown room. I want some virtues to escort them there!"

As the virtues appear and take the two away, Noria pleads Michael to stop what he's doing. The archangel however, waves at her as the doors of the elevator she and Adriel stepped in, close. Left alone, Michael happily utters: "Two down, one to go!"

All of a sudden, Selaphiel appears and addresses him: "Michael, what are you doing?"

Placing a hand on his younger brother's shoulder: "Don't worry little brother. I'll make things better."

The fire archangel removes Michael's hand: "Make things better? What the hell are you up to?"

"You know Selaphiel, you're not my superior anymore. I'm not obligated to answer your questions so … back off and stay out of my way!"

Selaphiel realizes his brother's harmful intentions. Castiel must know about this.

* * *

Because the scanner in his office is not working, Raphael is in the printer room of the floor, making several copies after a paper. All of a sudden Michael appears. At his sight, Raphael makes two steps backward, having caught fear of his older brother since the last time they saw each other.

"It's all right Raphael" Michael assures him. "I'm not going to do anything violent. I'm just here to talk, that's all."

"What do you want" the younger archangel asks while returning to his printing activity.

"Haven't you heard the news? Adriel and Noria were suspended."

"What? Why" Raphael jumps.

"Because they weren't performing their duties adequately. I mean I had to tell Sekkleth and the other dominions about them."

"You did what? What about Castiel?"

"What about him" Michael inquires, pretending to be in the dark.

"What did he say about it?"

"Oh … nothing. You see, I didn't tell him. If I'm going to take his place, I can't let him help his board members. If I would have told him, he wouldn't have done anything. And by now, they would have been free to ignore my challenge."

"Your what? What the hell are you talking about" Raphael tries to understand his brother's plan.

"I'm talking about removing all his board members, including you. Why would I want to do that? Because if I challenge Castiel in battle, it is up to the board to pass that challenge to him. The board however, has the power to nullify the challenge and refuse to pass it to the general. And I really can't take the chance of you and the other board members refusing me. That's why I've decided to get you out of my way, using any means I can to do it. And guess what Raphael: you're the last board member. Once I'm finished with you, the executive dominions will become acting board but will not possess the authority to refuse my challenge. I just love how law can be bent to your will."

"Your plan will not succeed Michael."

"Oh, I think it will. After you're out of my way, Castiel will have no choice but to accept my challenge. If he doesn't within 24 human hours, it will be taken into account as a forfeit and I will automatically become general. And then, oh then … let's just say that the time of reckoning will be at hand. Cause I'm going to destroy all that Castiel built in the blink of an eye, and return the Host back to the old ways."

"Castiel will not allow you to. I'm going to warn him" Raphael says as he prepares to teleport to Earth.

"Oh yeah, sure. Run along to him. That's all you can do now right? You didn't change one bit little brother. You never had the guts to stand up for yourself, for what you believe in. That's why you were always invisible to me. You were too much of a coward, of a frightened little kitten to show any sign of existence."

Raphael feels how the anger within rises, Michael hitting exactly the soft spot he is aiming for.

"Now I know why I always thought of having 3 archangel brothers instead of four" the older one confesses.

Raphael cannot control himself anymore and lashes out at Michael with his fists. "That's right" the latter says, receiving hit after hit. "Show me your anger, the fire inside of you." As the younger archangel continues to attack Michael, he is separated from him by a cadre of virtues. Sekkleth has arrived with them.

"He was trying to kill me" Michael lies. "I warned you that he is mentally unstable."

To his horror, Raphael realizes what his brother just did. "Wait a minute, you set me up … he set me up." Addresses Sekkleth: "Don't listen to him. He's lying."

"Attacking a fellow angel is a serious offence Raphael. You should know that. Michael tells me this isn't your first assault on him. While Castiel is gone, I cannot stand and watch as the last remaining board member tries to kills his brother. I'm sorry. You are to be stripped of your rank and duties and be confined in the same holding room where Noria and Adriel are placed. When Castiel returns, I'll leave him to decide your fate. Until then … take him away."

As the virtues leave with the archangel, Michael displays an evil smirk. His path now is clear. Dragged down the hallway, Raphael keeps shouting that Michael is lying and that he shouldn't be trusted.

* * *

After returning to Seattle garrison HQ, Cas and Seri try to determine the source of Thor's mysterious new powers. All their solutions, so far, are either farfetched, too implausible or inexistent altogether. In the middle of a brainstorming, Cas suddenly begins to feel bursts of sharp pain.

"What's wrong? What is it" Seri begins to panic, seeing Cas growling and grunting.

"It's Thor, he's attacking another garrison … the angels there … I can feel their pain. They're dying … aghh…"

Seri calls for Murdoch and tells him to alert heaven. In the mean time, Cas recovers, the pain he is feeling suddenly stopping. To his and Seri's horror, that means only one thing: the god of thunder has managed to kill every angel from the respective garrison.

However, before they can head to the site of the attack, Selaphiel appears: "Castiel, there's something you should know."

Still upset with him, Cas refuses: "I am not interested in listening to you."

"Yeah well" the archangel says while picking up the remote and turning the TV from Seri's office on. "Maybe you'll listen to this."

The screen displays a breaking ANN news report, along with Michael's image. The title of the report is written with large, white characters at the bottom of the screen: _Michael challenges Castiel. _In the foreground, Michael is stating his intentions.

"That's right, dear brothers and sisters, I'm issuing an official challenge to Castiel for the position as general of the Heavenly Host. I will expect him to present himself on the battlefield section in heaven within the next 24 hours. If he does not, I will gladly take his place and my old job back." Points his stare to the camera. "Your move Castiel!"

Everyone who watches the news report becomes extremely concerned. Cas feels another knife plunged in his back, never expecting something like this from Michael.

* * *

**Next chapter, Monday! Don't forget to review!  
**


	91. S03E11 Vengeance 3

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Part 3 of episode 11!

* * *

(3)

At Seattle garrison HQ, Selaphiel, Seri and Cas try to attenuate the shock after learning the news about Michael's challenge.

"Did you know about this" Seri asks the general.

"Forget about knowing" Selaphiel intervenes. "The more important question is, what are you going to do?"

Cas doesn't answer as he walks away from them, grabbing his hair with his hands. He remembers how Michael from the strange alternate reality he visited several weeks ago attempted to overthrow him from his position just like the real archangel is doing now. And this fact confirms his theory that what happened there will occur as well in the real universe. But if he knew that, why is he so surprised and hurt?

"Castiel" Seri calls him. "Are you all right?"

He turns back to them and addresses the woman angel: "Seri I want you to find where Thor last struck and see to damage control."

"Where're you going" she wants to know.

The general again turns away from them and prepares to leave. Just then, in front of him appears an ANN team with a camera. The reporter thrusts the microphone in his face and begins to ask loud questions which irritate Cas. Selaphiel and Seri rush to get them away from him but before they can approach, Cas angrily pushes the reporters in the wall with a wave of telekinesis. Afterward, he disappears.

* * *

Dean pulls the Impala over near an old sidewalk, in a small town in Ohio. In the car are also Sam and Ellen.

Because Bobby went to save Rufus, Dean had to enlist his brother's help. However, that meant they had to leave Ellen alone, unsupervised. The older Winchester suggested they tie and lock her up in Bobby's basement cell until they solve the case but she quickly dismissed the idea, claiming that she's passed her suicidal stage and that she will not attempt to do something foolish. She went on, offering her help to the brothers in the case. Reluctantly, Dean accepted.

"All right" Dean says while turning the engine of the vehicle off. "Sam, we'll go and check out the local sewers and tunnels this thing could use as a hideout. Ellen, I want you to check the library and find out everything you can about golems."

"You're sending me to research" she asks discouraged.

"Hey! It's very important. We need to know how we can toast this thing. We can't just go in blind, who knows how many things can go wrong? So you better suck it up and start helping. Cause if not, you're going to the cooler."

After his last words, Dean gets out of the car. Before following him, Sam turns to Ellen: "I'm sorry I was so harsh on you this morning. But, honestly, you can't just do stuff like that. You can't just put your hands in the air and give up. Look I get that you blame yourself for everything but, in life, there are just as much highs as the there are lows. And how are you going to take advantage of them, how are you going to fix your mistakes if you don't give yourself the chance to even try?"

Sam's speech makes Ellen wonder. He goes on: "And if you don't take my word for it, then look at me and Dean. Our lives suck and to top it off, we made our fair share of uber-mistakes. But no matter how big they were, we never stopped struggling to set things right. Why? Because that's what we humans do. We make mistakes, we try on and on to set them right and we carry out or lives, miserable or not."

Sam is interrupted by Dean's knock on the windscreen. He and Ellen get out of the car as each of them proceed to tackle their own assignment. Before splitting, the woman throws a grateful look at the younger Winchester who only nods in reply. Watching her clear off, Sam begins to recall old feelings. Feelings he never thought he would have again.

As Ellen walks down the street, she passes the space between two buildings. There, she sees something with the corner of her eye. When she turns her head for a more thorough scan, she notices Cas, standing in the dark, looking at her. "Castiel" she cries out his name.

"Hello Ellen."

The woman pure and simple gapes at his sight. She thought she would never lay eyes on him again. But why is he there, she asks herself. Since she was banished from heaven, Cas never visited her like this. And the last time they saw each other, he almost strangled her to death. Curious, she approaches him to try and determine the truth behind his presence. As she draws closer, gazing at his image, she realizes how much she missed him. His bright blue eyes, his perfectly shaped face features, his rugged yet fine formed chin … all of these traits make her overjoyed to see him again. Even his low, calm voice induces her a glimpse of happiness.

"How are you" he inquires.

"I'm … good. You?"

"More or less."

She observes his deeply hurt expression. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do it anymore Ellen. I can't be a general. I failed. I think I'm going to resign."

"What" she mutters in disbelief. Stupefied, she begins to chaotically look around. In the process, she notices an empty bench on the other side of the street. "Come on" she suggests. "Let's sit down." With a mere thought, Cas teleports both of them directly on the bench.

"Castiel, you can't do that. You can't quit. You're a great leader."

"Then how come everything seems worse than before? Angels are betraying each other, lying to each other, scheming and plotting behind each other's backs … murdering each other. Things were different in the past. They would have never done so many dreadful acts."

"Castiel, things were different in the past because fear roamed. Everyone was afraid. At the smallest sign of betrayal, angels were executed. But you changed that, into the better. Because you taught freedom, you taught the value of forgiveness and life. Those are the very same lessons father wanted to teach."

"I don't know Ellen. I feel like I can't trust anyone anymore, I don't have hope, I don't have strength. There's this big emptiness inside of me that is slowly taking over. I can't fight anymore. It's over."

"No it's not. How can you say that?"

"Sometimes I think that father didn't bring me back to become general and try to make the angels better. Maybe he just brought me back to live that's all. Maybe taking over heaven was my selfish, stupid idea. A foolish attempt to try and do something with my pathetic life."

Ellen takes a moment to find the proper words. However, she doesn't have to look too far to discover them.

"You're wrong. You want to know why?" Stretches her hand and pulls out his katana. "This is why you're wrong. If father didn't intended for you to become general he wouldn't have given you this sword or your improved powers. But he did … because you are the only angel who stands a great deal of chance to change heaven. You are, Castiel. I don't think there's anyone else with your compassion, your faith, your heart … your love. You are the most remarkable being I've ever come across. Father knows that; that's why he gave you this" places his hand on the sword.

Castiel suddenly remembers God's words of encouragement after he returned from the alternate reality. He told him to not give up on himself or on his family.

Ellen continues: "You can't just put your hands in the air and give up. Look I realize that you blame yourself for everything but, in life, there are just as much highs as the there are lows. And how are you going to attempt to take advantage of them if you don't give yourself the chance to try?"

Although replicated, Ellen's speech has the desired effect. Cas slowly begins to change his mind and see the truth behind her sayings.

"Your family needs you Castiel" she concludes. "And you're the only one who can help them. Be who you were meant to be … the general of the Heavenly Host."

All of a sudden, every doubt Cas had until now disappears. Every shred of mistrust, every amount of fear and uncertainty, every disappointment he suffered in the past is all gone now. His strength just recharged to maximum, giving him the determination to fight for what he believes in.

Despite having heard these encouragements before, this is the first time when he actually believes them. It's as if they caught the spark of truth coming from Ellen's mouth. He becomes astonished. She was the only one capable of restoring him his confidence. The only reason for that lies in the fact that he still loves her, with all his heart. Only she can have this kind of influence on him.

Yet that doesn't changes anything. She still betrayed him for another angel. In addition, he is with Seri now which he feels sorry for. He cannot break her heart like that. Nevertheless, Ellen did save him from falling apart. He thanks her, smiles and teleports away. Ellen smiles back, the conversation having brought a good amount of gladness to her as well.

* * *

12 hours before the challenge deadline. The ANN shows the video of Cas's violent reaction after learning about Michael's challenge. Then, the image is replaced by that of the news presenter.

"Apparently Castiel did not take Michael's challenge very well. 12 hours have passed and the general has yet to present himself on the battle section. A recent poll shows mixed opinions concerning Castiel's response to the challenge."

The image changes to that of a male angel working in heaven: "I think that he's afraid. He knows he hasn't got a chance with Michael. In my opinion the battle has no purpose. They should crown Michael general right now."

Another angel: "I really don't know what to say. I mean Castiel has been a great general so far. Things have been going pretty well since he took charge, I really don't see the point to Michael's challenge."

A female angel: "I think a change sounds good right about now. Castiel has brought us too much freedom and look what happened: rebellions, murders. I'm not saying that he wanted it but maybe it was out of his control. Perhaps we do need to revert back to the old ways, get a little discipline and respect into motion."

The image switches to the presenter: "Despite what the public believes, Castiel has 12 more hours at his disposal to accept the challenge. If not, the Celestial Regulation Act clearly states that he will lose by default and the position will go to the challenger."

The image again changes, this time to Sekkleth's interview: "If the general doesn't face his challenger within the deadline time, it is considered that he is forfeiting. Thus, the challenger will obtain the rank and attributes possessed by general of the Host."

The presenter again. "The question that haunts everyone mind now is related to Castiel's next move. Is he going to accept and fight for his job or will he ignore it, considering that it is hopeless in front of such a powerful adversary?"

Watching the news report, Kestine smiles, happy at this turn of events.

Meanwhile, in the holding room, Adriel, Raphael and Noria are extremely worried. Remembering what Michael said, the woman angel turns to Adriel: "You killed a man?"

Before he can answer, the door opens, through it stepping Tilia, allowed of course by the guards outside. Adriel is pleased to see her, happy that she is visiting him in such grim times.

"Tilia" he approaches her but only ends up being slapped.

"Is it true" she asks him, angered. "Did you sleep with her" refers to Noria.

"Tilia I…"

"How many angels have you slept with huh?"

"Tilia, please…"

"You son of a bitch" she curses while turning away and leaving. A few feet away, Noria feels sorry for Adriel. Standing near the window, Raphael gazes outside, suspecting that their situation cannot get any worse…

* * *

After her encounter with Cas, Ellen rushed to the library to get as much information possible about golems. After asking the librarian where the section containing old volumes is, she heads first to the computer room to learn knowledge in general about the creature from the internet. Although she navigates the web thoroughly, she doesn't find anything important. She'll have to scan the old books.

Ellen reaches the respective aisle without wasting too much time. Despite being small, it is well equipped, the woman grabbing a book she thinks might prove useful from the very first gaze. Before examining the rest of the shelf, her eyes set upon the individual at the other end of the aisle. When she gets closer, she is surprised beyond belief.

"Alzar" she cries out the man's name. And she is right. It is him. Ellen cannot bring herself to believe that it is actually him. She hasn't seen him since she was banished from heaven.

"Well well … what a coincidence. Hello Ellen. Funny meeting you here." Notices the book she holds at her chest. "What, you decided to play school girl? Kinda suits you."

"Alzar I've been worried about you. Why didn't you come looking for me? I thought something happened to you. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine" he admits in a very relaxed tone of voice. "Never better. In fact, I'm on the verge of accomplishing something that will grant me total happiness."

"That's great" Ellen adds with sadness. However she's glad that he is leading a more satisfying existence than she is. "Did Alice give you any trouble since last time?"

"Oh no…"

Ellen breathes relieved.

"…because I joined her" Alzar completes, to the woman's dismay.

"What?"

"She promised me that if I'd help her, she will give me fame and glory and all the delights of life."

"You're … siding with her" Ellen inquires, shocked.

"Yeah. Right now I'm looking for a way to give her troops more power. Thinking of using some angel mojo."

"Alzar … how can you do this" she asks, her eyes filled with tears. "How can you turn on your own family for a demon?"

"Family?" she shouts angrily. "Family you say? I have no family. The ones who were supposed to be my family considered me an intruder, an outlaw. They chased and hunted me day and night like a wild, helpless animal. No. The angels are not my family. I'm alone. But I don't have to be now that I've found you." Approaches her and caresses her check. "We can do this together. Just the two of us."

"No" she rejects him while pushing away his hand. "You son of a bitch! I risked everything for you. I betrayed my friends, my loved ones, my entire family … I gave up my whole life for you and this is what you do? You ally yourself with Alice against your own flesh and blood?"

"Oh don't be so self-righteous. You did it too, you know."

"I did it to save your life. I did it because I loved you. Not for fame or glory. I'm not going to let you hurt the angels."

He chokes her with the power of his mind: "I really don't see how you can possibly stop me. I'm still an angel. You're just a human and you better stay out of my way!"

He releases the grip on her throat and disappears. Ellen is trying to recover her breath while realizing that her sacrifice turned out to be in vain.

* * *

ETA until challenge deadline: 8 hours. Cas returns to Seattle garrison HQ. As soon as he appears, Seri jumps at him: "Where've you been? I've been worried sick about you!"

"Never mind. Which is the last garrison Thor destroyed?"

"Laramie. Why?"

"I want you to check both Casper and Laramie's reports list involving missing humans from each respective city."

Seri appoints Murdoch who quickly executes the task via computer. "Got it. Both Casper and Laramie have filled in reports about missing humans."

"What other garrison in the state has called in such disappearances" Cas questions.

Murdoch peeks at the monitor again: "Cheyenne."

"That's it" Cas points out. "That's where Thor will strike next."

"Wait a second, slow down. How do you know" Seri is curious.

"That's how Thor is empowering himself. The humans, Earth … this entire planet is a nexus of inexhaustible energy. By consuming humans, Thor has managed to boost his abilities considerably. However, they worn out in time so he needs to recharge after every attack."

Cas prepares to teleport away.

"Wait, where are you going? I'm coming with you" she desires to join him.

"No. Stay here and tell Ular to evacuate. I'll handle Thor. It's going to be all right, trust me."

Before leaving, he passionately kisses her. Watching him vanish into thin air, Seri becomes extremely confused but happy also. She finds joy in seeing him free of doubt, guilt and so determined to solve the problem.

* * *

Cas anticipated correctly. Thor's next target is Cheyenne garrison. Fortunately, when he arrives there, he finds the HQ deserted, the evacuation proving to be a success. He begins to walk around, searching every corner with his gaze, unaware of what to make of the emptiness of the place. Suddenly, the sound of flapping wings is produced behind him. The god of thunder turns around and sees Cas.

"It's over Thor" the general firmly says.

* * *

**About the next chapter, I may not be able to post it Thursday, like I would normally do for I may be going on vacation. However I'm not sure. Just stay tuned for the last chapter of episode 11 on Thursday. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!  
**


	92. S03E11 Vengeance 4

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

The conclusion chapter of episode 11. Fortunately, my vacation was canceled, and I will continue my usual posting program.

* * *

(4)

In the desolate fields near Cheyenne, where the angelic garrison HQ is placed, Cas finally comes face to face with Thor. "The killing spree stops here and now" the general states.

"You killed my father, my brother" Thor cries in complete anger. "You will pay for your crimes."

"Thor you cannot blame an entire race for the actions of one individual" Cas tries to reason with the god.

"I will revenge my family" Thor shouts while lunging at the angel with Mjölnir. Cas does his best to dodge the hammer attacks but eventually receives a hard blow in the jaw, which sends him on his back.

"Thor, please! I don't want to hurt you" Castiel says while getting up on his feet. However, the god of thunder disregards him and pursues his attack. The general takes advantage of the slow movements of his opponent and with quick sideways shuffles, he administers several punches. Despite that, Thor still continues to charge the angel with his hammer.

Cas could easily bring him down with his superior abilities but he does not want to injure the god. So he resumes his defensive approach. Unfortunately, Thor activates the power of his weapon and throws a lightning bolt which again knocks Cas to the ground.

In return, Cas draws out his katana. The god starts firing numerous electrical orbs at the general which he repels with his blade. Witnessing that his attacks have no effect, Thor throws his hammer in the air, causing a horde of lightning strikes at Cas's position. But, being tremendously fast, the latter avoids them by disappearing and reappearing in another spot. Thor calls his hammer back and launches a continuous lightning ray at the angel who uses his sword as a shield. The force of the ray pressures Cas backwards but to Thor's consternation, the angel manages to get the upper hand, starting to advance toward him.

Again noticing that his offence has no result whatsoever, Thor ceases firing the ray. But what he observes next leaves him completely shocked. The katana absorbed all the electrical energy thrown at it and is now fully charged, releasing intense electrical bursts. With a spectacular rotating move, Cas casts the charge toward Thor, resulting in a massive explosions field which knocks the latter to the ground.

Seeing that his opponent is incapacitated and worn out, Cas approaches him.

"Do it" Thor grunts. "Kill me like you did my father!"

"No" the general says. "That is not how we angels solve our problems. But if you really believe that we're responsible for your father's demise, if you really desire vengeance that much, than seize it." He throws Thor the katana.

"What" the god is confused.

"That sword can kill me. Take it and fulfill your retribution."

Thor stares a great deal of time at the blade. With a sudden move, he grabs it and while lifting himself from the ground, he points its tip at the angel's neck.

"But the question you have to ask yourself is: which is more important? Vengeance or your people? That's right Thor, your people. They are confronted with destruction, chaos, anarchy. They need you to return and drag them out of the darkness. You're the only one who can do that."

Thor realizes that the angel is right. He remembers that Odin's death brought instability to Asgard and until his heir takes his place, there will never be balance.

Cas continues: "But if you chose to end my existence now, you will not be able to save your people any longer. Why? Because of the void that will install in your heart. A dark hollow that will always demand blood and no matter how much you will try to ignore it, you will never be able to. You will enter a path in your life from which you will not be able to return. You will want to go home but you will know, deep inside, that you cannot."

The god of thunder begins to regret that he didn't return sooner to Asgard. Although his thrive for revenge still burns, he is unable to ignore his conscience.

"Thor I am sorry for your loss" Cas concludes. "If I could, I would bring your father back right here and now, but I can't. I do know, however, that he would have wanted you to return and save your home."

Thor squeezes the hilt of the sword, trying to get a hold of his inner conflict. Ultimately, he succeeds and after removing the blade from Cas's neck, he drops it to the ground and disappears. The general breathes relieved, proud that the god made the right choice. He retrieves his katana, introduces it back into its sheath and stares at the sky. He has one more situation to handle. He vanishes in thin air.

* * *

One hour left until the challenge deadline. In heaven, in the special holding room, the three suspended board members are restless. Just then, the door opens as Cas and Selaphiel walk inside. At the general's sight, Noria jumps in his arms and starts crying.

"Castiel" she says while laying her head on his chest. "I'm so, so sorry Castiel. It's all my fault. I should have told you sooner."

"It's not your fault Noria" he tries to comfort her.

"Michael used everything against us to have us suspended" Adriel explains. "That way, he made sure that there was no one who could stand in the way of his challenge."

Raphael intervenes: "Castiel I recommend…"

Cas quickly interrupts him: "I think you've done just about enough Raphael. I finally realized the source of your grudge against Michael. It's not because of his failures. It's because of your frustration. It is not that you haven't accepting him because you couldn't, it is quite the opposite. You haven't accepted him because you didn't want to. Because deep down inside, you're angry at him. Angry for all those centuries he mistreated you and made you feel left out and unimportant."

Raphael, recognizing the truth in Cas's words, bows his head and listens with humility.

The general resumes: "But after the Battle of Armageddon, Michael changed. He became a new angel, full with compassion and heart and love. He returned to heaven to be part of the family again. You knew that yet you couldn't accept it. You were too blinded by the pain he caused you. That is why you decided to pay him back the same kind of suffering he unleashed upon you. Unfortunately, your wish for vengeance has gone terribly wrong. It led Michael to the brink of insanity, persuading him to act like this."

Raphael maintains silence. Yes, he had wished to take revenge on his oldest brother but now feels sorry that his actions have endangered everything he, the other board members and Cas have accomplished in this last year. And that is much more important and valuable than his need to satisfy his anger on Michael. Perhaps it is time to forgive him and move on from the past.

"So what are you going to do" Selaphiel asks Cas.

"Firstly, I'm reinstating you all as board members" the general answers, surprising everyone. Even Selaphiel is dumbfounded after hearing it. He wonders what happened to the Castiel that was upset on him for not being honest. It is like he is a totally new different angel now, calm, confident and apparently, more positive.

"What about Michael" Adriel inquires.

"I have no choice. I have to go and face him."

"No" Noria says through sobs, still in his arms. "You can't do that. Stay here, please don't go!" She knows that Cas doesn't stand a chance against Michael. The archangel is way too powerful, even with Cas's improved abilities or his magnificent katana. She holds her leader tight, refusing to let go. It is now when she finally realizes how much he means to her and that is why she begs him not to go to his certain death.

"Noria" he adds, looking into her eyes, smiling and winking. "It's going to be all right." Addresses the others: "I want you to reestablish the garrisons from Casper and Laramie and make them functional again."

And with that, Cas leaves the holding room, informing the guards outside that the confined angels are free to go. Before teleporting, an ANN team approaches him. The reporter, after ordering the cameraman to begin filming, starts asking the general all sort of inappropriate and rude questions, implying that he has already lost the fight.

"Enough" Cas snaps, looking at the lens of the camera. "As of now, I am officially abrogating the ANN department. We are not strangers. There shouldn't be secrets between us, driving us to stalk and haunt each other for the purpose of their discovery. How are we supposed to build up a strong unity and faith between ourselves if departments like the ANN exist, pulling us down to mistrust and paranoia? We are a family and we need to trust each other because we are all we have. Because our father wants us too."

The cameraman stops filming and departs with the reporter.

* * *

The battlefield chosen for Michael's challenge is a small, specially designed section of heaven which resembles a vast plain. It has all the characteristics of the physical universe, allowing an angel to use its full supernatural capabilities that, under normal circumstances in heaven, would not be possible.

The archangel sits quietly, staring at the large landscape that settles in front of him. Suddenly, he senses that Cas is fast approaching. "Finally" he lets out while turning around and witnessing the general materializing. "I was getting the impression that you were never going to show up. Well, now that you're here" rubs his palms "let's bring it on."

"No" Cas replies steadily. "There isn't going to be a battle."

"What" the archangel is confused. "You do realize that I've challenged you right? Come on Castiel. You're not going to simply give up. I thought you had more dignity and pride than that."

"I'm not giving up Michael. But there won't be a fight. You don't want to do this. It's not who you are."

"Don't you presume to know who I am" Michael roars annoyed.

"Then answer me this. Let's say you become general again. What next? Are you going to start warring with Lucifer all over again, waiting for the perfect opportunity to kill him? Are you going to justify every wrong by arguing that it's God's will when you know it's clearly not? No Michael. You're not that angel anymore. You're different."

"You know" the archangel interrupts. "You're talking trash right now. Can we get to the battle please?"

"At the Battle of Armageddon, you were inspired by Sam Winchester. The love he had for his brother helped him take control of his body, allowing him to sacrifice himself in order to save the world. His act convinced you to see the universe around you through a whole new different perspective. And in time, you developed virtues worthy of an angel of the Lord: compassion, kindness, respect for life, altruism but above all, love."

"That's a nice history lesson. Now fight me!"

"You're doing this only because you're angry at Raphael. Because inside, you desperately want his attention, his affection. And not just his, everyone's also. Why? Because you want to be part of the family Michael. You want to be a brother, nothing else. It's the main reason why you've returned to heaven."

"Shut up" Michael yells.

"I understand your motives for doing this, I do. But I also understand that this is not what you want. It never was. You gave up the idea of being general again a long time ago. That is why you keep asking me to strike first. You cannot bring your conscience to start this. You know that you won't be able to stop from destroying the new family environment of the Host which impressed you so much."

"Will you just shut the hell up and fight me!"

"Michael you are my brother and I love you. The only thing I'm going to do is be here for you. But I am not going to fight you."

Cas turns around and begins to walk away. Seeing this, Michael despairs: "Don't you turn your back on me." The general ignores him. "Hey! Get back here and face me." Cas steps slowly but steadily, continuing to distance himself from the archangel.

"Castiel! Face me! Fight me" Michael shouts. He kneels, hitting the ground with his fists. "Do something, anything, just … don't ignore me!" He drops his head to the ground, being on the verge of bursting in tears. However, when he looks up again, he sees Cas extending his hand to help him get on his feet. He takes it.

* * *

When she saw Cas returning from the battle section alive and well, Noria jubilated. She had never been so happy to see him like that before. Selaphiel and Raphael sought to the organization of the new garrisons from Casper and Laramie while Adriel dealt with the dissolution of the ANN department.

Noria walks out of her office and notices Michael cleaning up his desk. "You're leaving" she asks surprised.

The archangel doesn't even look at her. The very sound of her voice provokes him insufferable pain for he remembers how he got her suspended. "I can't stay Noria. I thought I was ready, I thought I could handle it but I ended up trying to destroy everything Castiel accomplished."

"Still you can't leave like this. This is your home" she tries to change his mind.

"For what I almost did, I don't deserve to have a home" he admits while finishing packing his belongings from his desk. He picks up the bag in which he placed them and approaches her. "You're a good angel Noria. Take care of yourself."

Michael teleports away, leaving the female angel to gaze upon his empty desk. A tear crosses her cheek…

* * *

Night time. At the Seattle garrison HQ, Cas and Seri share a chaise longue on the balcony of her office. They are drinking wine while scrutinizing the endless sky above them, filled with millions of stars. After taking another sip from her glass, Seri places it on the patio table and leans her head on the general's chest.

"Well this turned out quite well" Seri confesses. "You singlehandedly solved two crises, faced Michael on the battlefield and lived to tell the tale. Not many can do that you know."

"I'm worried about him" Cas expresses his concern.

"He left huh?"

"Yes. And he made sure we wouldn't be able to follow. He's out there Seri, alone, in pain. I just wish I could be there with him."

"I for one wouldn't worry. As long as he knows that you're a caring, considerate and kind angel, I'm sure he will find his way back home eventually."

"Thank you Seri" he appreciates her words and offers her an affectionate kiss as they cuddle closer.

Although he is very happy right now with Seri, Cas's mind again wanders toward Ellen who gave him the mental balance he needed to continue as general of the Host. Nevertheless, even though he is aware that he still loves her, he must try to suppress his feelings and not act irrational. Ellen is the past, Seri is both present and future.

* * *

A few hours later, around 2:30 am, Ellen is twisting and turning in her bed, having a horrible nightmare. Actually, her bad dream is more memory than subconscious mix-up. It depicts the moment when she, Alzar and Alice were in heaven and all the angels, including Cas, were under the demon's spell. Suddenly, Alice orders Alzar to stab the general with an angel blade and he agrees without hesitation. Ellen begs him not to do it but he ignores her and thrusts the blade into Cas's chest. The latter starts to scream and emanate light from his eyes and mouth, thus dying.

The nightmare ends with Ellen jumping from the comfort of her pillow, covered in sweat and with her pulse doubled. Despite realizing it was just a dream, she recognizes what could have caused it. Nightmares are in fact, dreams that originate from the deepest fears of the individual…

ENDING CREDITS

* * *

**The first chapter of the next episode which will be entitled _Past_, will be posted Monday! Oh and don't forget to review!  
**


	93. S03E12 Past 1

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Here's the first part of episode 12.

**Episode summary: **Ellen must come to grips with her past in order to stop Alzar, who has the ability to offer the demons the tactical davantage they need to win the war with the angels. Meanwhile, Cas, while dealing with a major crisis, discovers that some feelings cannot just simply be repressed.

**Guest starring: **Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, Jim Beaver, Matt Mullins as Alzar, Daniel Travis as Lothar

* * *

**S03E12: PAST**

(1)

Inside a large hall, a demon makes his appearance and heads toward the other individual present, who is none other than Alzar. The latter is painting a strange symbol on the wall, which the black eyed man does not recognize although he doesn't put too much effort to identify it. He is more concerned with the fallen angel's progress: "Is it ready yet?"

"You should tell your boss to stop worrying" Alzar answers without looking. "Things are going to go exactly as planned."

"Well they better. Alice is pulling a lot of strings to make sure that your little operation remains a secret. If the hallo patrol finds out what we're doing here, we can kiss our asses goodbye."

"All the more reasons for her to accomplish her part of the plan. In the mean time, lighten up. If everything goes right, all the action is going to be miles away."

"And the spell" the demon asks, curious. "Is it going to work?"

"Oh yes my friend" Alzar responds with a wicked grin. "It will. And it will give you the necessary power to drive the angels away from this planet for good."

In the mean time, outside the hall, Dean covertly approaches a window in order to see what is developing inside. He witnesses Alzar and the demon talking, along with several paintings on the wall, resembling angel sigils.

"Time to put the batteries in" Alzar declares while closing his eyes and apparently focusing on a particular action. He produces a high frequency sound which only angels are capable of hearing. Somewhere in the Rocky Mountains, Michael picks the noise up and immediately heads to its source to investigate. Another angel who perceives the high frequency sound is Adriel, who is on Earth, at Lincoln City garrison. Curious, he takes three soldiers and proceeds to discover the sound's origin.

Dean continues to observe what is transpiring in the hall, careful as to not be detected. He notices that Michael, Adriel and three other angels appear out of nowhere.

"Michael" the board member says, laying eyes on the archangel. "What is going on here?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. I just…" he stops, sensing Alzar's grace.

"Allow me to shed some light" the fallen celestial says as he snaps his fingers, engulfing them in a big circle of fire.

"Alzar what are you doing" Michael demands to know.

"Welcome angels" he answers with a wicked smirk on his face "to the beginning … of the end." Begins to laugh hysterically…

OPENING CREDITS

In the large hall, Michael and Adriel attempt to deduce why Alzar has trapped them in a circle of fire. Outside, near the window, Dean struggles to pay more attention and hear what is being discussed.

"Just relax" the fallen angel tells them. "You don't have to do a thing. I have taken care of everything."

"What did you mean when you said the beginning of the end" Adriel asks.

Instead of answering, Alzar chuckles. Michael, however, studies their surroundings and sees a specific enochian sigil painted on the walls to their left and right side. He undoubtedly acknowledges its purpose.

"These are power extracting sigils" the archangel correctly affirms. "They drain grace power and store it for further use."

"Very well Michael. You really are as smart as they say."

"What are you planning Alzar" the board member inquires.

"Nothing much. Just giving the power I get from you to Alice's troops. That way they'll have enough mojo for their campaign against all the rest of you cloud hopping idiots."

"What" Michael jumps annoyed, almost touching the flames.

"I have to say Michael, I'm overjoyed. I wasn't expecting you to show up. Ha, with your power, it's only a matter of time till the demons win the war."

"You're making a big mistake Alzar! The others are going to find us. Your plan won't succeed."

"Oh I think it will! I got this entire place angel proofed really well. No one will realize that you're here. And as you already know, the rest of the angels are kind of busy to come and rescue you. It's like I said guys, the beginning of the end."

Michael and Adriel exchange helpless stares. Dean leaves from the window, repeating in his mind that he does not like at all what just happened.

* * *

"Bad news" Dean says as he walks Bobby's front door. His brother, Bobby and Ellen get closer to hear what he has to say. "That demon we tortured … he was telling the truth about the factory."

"What did you see" the younger Winchester is curious. They all surround Booby's desk, on which a blueprint of the building is displayed.

"Place is guarded big time by demons. I counted 7. That however, is nothing to what I just saw happening inside."

"What" the old hunter asks.

Dean looks at Ellen: "Apparently your boy Alzar sure knows his evil plans to take over the world. He's holding 5 angels in a circle of fire. But not as hostages … as live batteries."

"What do you mean" the woman is confused.

"I heard them talking. Somehow he's stealing their power and giving it to the demons, charging them up with holly juice."

"Oh my God" Sam worries. "But that would make the demons twice as powerful."

"I know. Especially when Mickey Mouse is there too."

"Michael the archangel" Bobby inquires shocked. "With that SOB's strength, the demons will have enough energy for a gazillion years. They would…"

"…win the war with the angels" Ellen completes the idea. "We have to go there. Right now!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Dean compels her to slow down. "In case your head's been in the clouds, I'm going to repeat myself. There are almost 7 demons over there and a very dangerous angel. We're not going there. It's too risky!"

Ellen drops her head, disappointed.

"Dean" Sam intervenes. "If what you say is true, than that place may be the turning point in the angel/demon war. If we don't do something, the demons are going to win. Are we really ready to let that happen?"

The older Winchester realizes the truth in his brother's words. Still reluctant, he ultimately agrees to take a course of action.

"What about Cas" Bobby asks. "What does he have to say about this?"

"Nothing" Dean says. "He's not answering our prayers. And besides, I don't think he can do much. Alzar got the place angel proofed. It's all up to us."

"So what do we do now" the old hunter inquires.

"Make an attack plan. See if you can get Rufus to help us" Dean suggests.

After a few seconds of silence, Ellen suddenly requests: "Let me handle Alzar alone."

"What" the older brother cannot believe what he just heard.

"Take care of the demons and leave Alzar to me" the woman repeats.

"I don't believe this. Have you completely lost it? Cause I get the feeling that you're still in your suicidal stage. What the hell do you mean _leave Alzar to you_? Look I get that this is personal to you but do you have a death wish or something?"

"No. I just feel like I need to do this. You know what that's like, when you have to do something all by yourself. Please! Let me deal with Alzar alone!"

Dean would contradict her again but he understands Ellen's desire to face her former lover alone. He recognizes that feeling of responsibility, of a heavy weight on the shoulders. He too experienced it before and he is well aware how important he considered to solve it all by himself. That is why he nods to her, accepting her request.

"OK then" Dean concludes. "We hit the factory tomorrow night. Until then, we got work to do."

"I wonder why Cas's not answering" Bobby ponders.

* * *

Phoenix, Arizona. In a downtown apartment building, a scuffle unfolds. Men and women appear to be fiercely fighting each other. Two sides can be easily distinguished. One is made out of individuals dressed with elegant black suits while the other is comprised out of persons with regular clothes. The opponents seem to display supernatural abilities like super strength, unnatural speed, stamina and durability. These facts suggest the obvious: a clear battle between angels and demons. The building, headquarters of the angelic garrison from Phoenix.

"How the hell they got past our security system" a celestial asks another while dodging a punch.

"Beats me" another angel answers as he exorcises a demon. However, the latter gets the upper hand and immobilizes his adversary. Taking his angel blade, he prepares to stab him in the back of his neck. Just then, the demon feels another presence approaching from behind. When he turns around, he sees Cas. The general waves his hand and kills the demon. Along with Cas, a dozen of virtues arrive to aid in the garrison's defense.

"Pull back you idiots" the demon in charge of the attack commands, seeing that they're outnumbered.

After the demons' retreat, Matiar, the garrison leader goes to Cas to report the situation. "We have two casualties, Sorona and Mitigel."

"How did they get through the anti-demon sigils" the general demands to know.

"I don't know. But that's not the strange part. They seem to be … more powerful. I can't explain it but their abilities are functioning beyond their average rate."

"I'm getting reports from all around the globe" Cas confesses. "Garrisons are being attacked everywhere."

"What in heaven's name is going on" Matiar is frustrated by the mystery behind the assaults.

"I don't know. But until then I want this garrison re-fortified. Reinstall your security system and prepare for another attack. I get the feeling that it's not over."

"Yes Castiel!"

As the garrison leader leaves to accomplish his task, Cas takes a look out the window near him. Although his mind is overwhelmed by concerns and telepathic messages, the sight of a young couple walking down the street manages to distract him. He suddenly remembers events from his past.

_As Selaphiel and Ellen return to the conference room of the Command Section, they begin to notice everyone have gathered outside. "What's going on?" Ellen asks a man who tells her that Raphael is back. "Raphael is back?" Selaphiel says while showing great content. Making their way in through the crowd, they discover the archangel along with Castiel attending the board meeting. When they see each other, the archangels' joy is without comprehension. Ignoring everyone else who's in the room, they shake hands and hug._

_Meanwhile, Castiel stares at Ellen. He suddenly finds himself mesmerized by her beauty. They cross eyes, the woman only throwing a glimpse at the angel. He studies her from top to bottom, impressed and overwhelmed by the feeling he's experiencing. He saw gorgeous women on Earth when he was with Dean but nothing compares to Ellen. Her perfectly formed face with its soft skin, light green eyes and delicate lips, completed by a well shaped body forces Castiel to keep admiring her._

_The only one who doesn't approve this turn of events is Ellen. Her new feelings for the archangel prevent her from accepting Raphael's idea, even if she knows it is the only reasonable choice. Upon witnessing Castiel alone, she goes to confront him. At her sight, he starts being nervous._

_"I don't know what you're up to or how did you got Raphael to be on your side but I'm warning you … I've got my eyes on you and at the first sign of you messing things up, I'll turn the entire Host on you. Do you understand?"_

_After that she leaves. Castiel feels sad for experiencing so much disbelief._

Cas returns to the present and teleports to another garrison, not giving any importance to these flashbacks.

* * *

Sam rushes to the bathroom but unknowingly intrudes on Ellen who is taking a shower. They both panic and scream out loud. He closes the door, embarrassed and ashamed: "Oh God, I'm so sorry Ellen, I didn't know you were inside." Luckily, he didn't manage to see too much. That doesn't stop him from apologizing.

When he hears the door opening, he turns around to further express his regret. However, he is simply paralyzed by what he sees. Ellen is only covered with a towel, from her chest to a little below her hips. This magnificently highlights all the perfect forms of her body. Her hair is wet and is flowing down her exposed shoulders, giving her the image of a flawless natural beauty. Sam had never seen her this way and for sure has never felt so attracted to her. This image of hers begins to seduce him and intensify his recent infatuation with her.

"Wow" he says. "I mean, I'm sorry for barging in like that."

"That's all right Sam. I was almost done anyway."

As she goes to the room where her clothes are, Sam realizes that his feelings can no longer be described as just _a crush_. They have penetrated a deeper layer of his heart. He took her under his wing, protected her, nurtured her and has taken care of her ever since she has been banished from heaven. Is it truly possible for him to actually love again after Jessica's death? It seems that Ellen is proving so.

After dressing up and drying her hair, Ellen proceeds downstairs, seeking Bobby. She locates him in the kitchen, cooking what appears to be a stew.

"That smells great" she compliments him.

"Thanks. What's up Ellen?"

"I was wondering, you've learned a lot of enochian sigils lately right? Do you have them on a list or something?"

"I think I do" he points out, wiping his hands and making his way toward his desk. He pulls out a file from one of the drawers and hands it to the woman. "Here it is but it ain't much."

"It will do well, thank you" Ellen is grateful, hoping to find a sigil that would help her against Alzar.

* * *

**Next chapter, Thursday! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.  
**


	94. S03E12 Past 2

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Here's part 2 of episode 12.

* * *

(2)

The basic form of an enochian sigil intended to affect the grace of an angel starts off with a circle. Unfortunately it is the only thing Ellen could muster from her memory. The sigil she's aiming for is part of the classified angelic information that was erased from her consciousness when she was banished from heaven. She's aware that it is a long shot, but she has to give it a try. She glimpses again on Bobby's list of sigils to amplify her remembering process but discovers that it has no use.

Yet she has difficulty in concentrating. All she can think of is how Alzar desecrated her sacrifice for him and used his second chance at life to plan the destruction of the Host, of his own family. He of all the angels, whom she loved deeply. Angry, she rises from Bobby's desk and starts walking around the room to calm down.

Accidentally, she spots an old clothes stand. It reminds her of the wooden dummy she was to practice hand techniques on. She approaches it and begins applying several hits, coordinated in a specific order. Suddenly, she remembers how she used to train under Alzar, especially on the dummy. Those were wondrous times for her when she felt good, at peace. However they cause her great pain as well, knowing that now, the one she loved then is betraying her.

But perhaps this is the opportunity she needs. If she reminisces her past life with Alzar, she might procure enough strength to face her mistakes and misfortunes and obtain the clarity required to remember the sigil. If she is to remember it at all.

Ellen realizes that it is not going to be easy. She is frustrated enough already. Nevertheless, she must do this. Like Sam told her, she must offer herself the chance to fix her mistakes.

She remembers how she first met Alzar:

_October, 2008. In the beautiful front gardens of a shaolin temple, Ellen approaches a handsome male dressed in an orange kimono. He turns to her, preparing to pay close attention to what she has to say._

"_It's done" she says with content. "The demons' nest has been eradicated."_

"_What about the seal? Did they break it" he asks._

"_Right on time. Mission accomplished."_

"_So what are you going to do now?"_

"_Well I haven't received revelation yet" Ellen answers. "I guess you could say I'm on shore leave. Sooo … now that I'm free, can you teach me some kung fu?"_

"_You want to learn" he inquires with gladness._

"_Yeah. I heard it helps you a lot."_

"_All right then" he accepts._

_Later on that day, Ellen and Alzar present themselves in a medium shaped, light furnished hall. Melee weapons are displayed across the walls along with large mandarin letters._

"_So" Ellen enthusiastically declares. "Show me what to kick."_

"_Slow down. You're not going to kick anything. Not yet anyway. If you want to learn you must first understand kung fu. It's not just a fighting style, it's tradition, it's history and it's an entire way of life."_

"_Then I'm all years" she confesses, eager to comprehend every important notion._

Returning to the present, Ellen is taken over by the sudden urge to train. The memory of her initiation in martial arts has managed to awaken her wish to practice again. And besides, she thinks that if she starts training, it might be able to help her get through her past more easily. In addition, if she remembers the sigil, reacquainting herself with kung fu will prove to be consequential when she will come face to face with Alzar.

Therefore, she leaves the house, heading to the junkyard where she knows there is enough space for her to train. Walking around the wrecked cars, she finds a reasonable large place. Placing herself in the center, she bows and proceeds to perform a _Taolu_, a series of predetermined movements combined so they can be practiced as one linear set of movements.

Unfortunately, because she hasn't practiced in a very long time, she discovers a multitude of errors in her technique. She is off balance, she chaotically rushes into moves, and her strength in her legs is not what it used to be. All these imperfections bring back the memory of the times when she was learning the basic movements of the Taolu.

_She and Alzar are standing next to each other. He begins to execute slow, steady movements. While peeking at him, Ellen tries to copy his gestures. However, when Alzar observes that she is doing it wrong, he stops her._

"_No, no, no. You're not learning to dance, you're learning Taolu. It is a set of techniques that compels you to find your inner balance, your momentum and your path toward enlightenment. It teaches you how to invoke your qi, your soul's spiritual energy, and use it to overcome any kind of obstacles, not just in battle but in life as well. Here, let me show you."_

_He approaches her from behind and utilizes his hands to guide her arms and waist in a majestical manner. "Think of these moves as ways of gathering your energy, your power. Imagine that you're wielding fire and with each move it grows bigger and bigger. And at the end it is so large you could set an ocean on fire."_

_Their eyes cross path as they realize that a special connection is forming between them._

Ellen ends the memory. If she can complete the Taolu with a minimal amount of mistakes, maybe she'll stand a greater deal of chance to clear her mind of disturbances and remember the sigil. To achieve that she understands that she must perfect her physical condition first. Yes, she knows that it will be impossible for her to get into shape in only two days but it is better than nothing.

* * *

Somewhere in the mountains, a tall structure attempts to reach the level of the surrounding peaks. It is a medieval style fortress built inside a perimeter of fortified defensive walls and protected by massive towers.

Outside the wall, at the entrance gate, another fierce battle between angels and demons is occurring. The celestials are pushing the attack to drive the demons away from their garrison. Just when all hope for them seems lost, Cas arrives with reinforcements and turns the tide of the fight.

After the demons retreat, Cas orders the garrison leader to tend to his wounded soldiers. Selaphiel makes his appearance and heads to his general.

"Report" Cas demands.

"We almost lost a garrison. I'm telling you Castiel, things are not looking so good. These demons just grow stronger and stronger with each passing second. We're barely containing this crisis from human eyes."

"They must be drawing their new found power from a source. See if you can find out where and put an end to it."

"All right."

"Hurry Selaphiel" Cas begs him. "I don't know how much time we have."

As Selaphiel teleports away, Cas glances an angel helping another get on his feet. The image initiates a flashback from his past.

_A bit devastated of what is going on, Ellen goes and takes a shower to cool off. This is way too much for her. In the mean time, Cas tries to determine what could possibly have went so wrong. Maybe it has something to do with the disappearance of those angels. However, he can't draw any lines until he knows for sure. All that he is aware of is that he and Ellen are now exiled, fallen, angels who rebelled and need to be extra careful from now on._

_Ellen exits the bathroom only wearing a bathrobe. She sits on the bed, still having the same shocked face._

_"You all right?" Cas inquires._

_"No" she admits with tears in her eyes "I'm not all right. My own family tried to kill me … all of a sudden I find out that I no longer have access to my powers, that I'm a fallen, everyone is against us … I just don't know what to do …"_

_As she starts to cry, Castiel hugs her, trying to comfort her. She looks into his eyes: "Back there, when I was in danger, I couldn't think of anyone else to call but you. And you came. No sooner than a second, you came and you saved me. You were there for me every time. I don't know where I'd be without you. I …" she stops to approach her lips to his "I love you Castiel!"_

_She kisses him and after a few seconds, Cas closes his eyes and returns the gesture. They stop, look at each other as to get a sort of confirmation to continue and we they see both of them want this, they continue to passionately kiss. While doing that, Ellen takes off Cas's coat, his tie and his shirt, leaving his chest wide open. She waves her fingers against it and softly presses the pectoral muscles. Afterwards, she slowly removes her robe. Castiel touches her arm and gets the idea that he has never felt something so soft like her skin before._

_Wasting no time, they get inside the bed's sheets and resume kissing. Nothing matters for them than their love. The angels, the demons, the humans … they are all gone, leaving them the only ones in existence. The two are feeling so good now that they intend to take advantage of every moment of their passion. As Ellen gets on top, they begin to sense that their bodies, their consciousness, their souls are becoming one, experiencing one of the most beautiful moments they could share together. _

Cas wonders why all these memories are surfacing. He must confront them later, right now having more important things to do.

* * *

"Just try to get your lazy fat ass over here" Bobby says on the phone, talking to none other than his old friend Rufus. He hangs up and notices Ellen approaching. He asks her if she needs something.

"Well now that you mention it" she says rather shy "do you happen to have a punching bag or anything like it?"

"Yeah I do. Why" he wants to know. Ellen, instead of answering, smiles.

After the old hunter sets a punching bag for her, she begins to train, trying to improve her attacks. She uses from kicks to punches and advances to more complex strikes, involving flips and spins. Another phase of her physical workout includes running. Ellen jogs through Bobby's junkyard, climbing the wrecked vehicles and leaping from them, using the entire area as an obstacle course. To further accelerate the process of getting into shape, she appeals to additional calisthenics exercises. If she finishes her workout right, she'll regain the strength her muscles require to correctly perform the Taolu.

As the day approaches to an end, Bobby brings a glass of lemonade to Ellen. The latter stops punching the bag.

"Thank you Bobby" she is grateful, drinking half the glass.

"Ah well, I thought you could use a drink from all that workout. Those are some good moves. You think they're going to be any good against Alzar."

"No! But let's just say that I hold an ace up my sleeve."

"You know," the man confesses "five months ago you were devastated. You were pale, your eyes were always red from crying, you didn't want to eat … it seemed like you had no wish to live. You even tried to turn the lights out at one point. But now I see you training, working out, determined and focused, with a new taste for living. You've grown so much."

"Maybe it was time to look into the past and accept my mistakes" Ellen admits. "Try to fix them. Try to move on."

"I'm really glad you feel that way" the hunter expresses before leaving. Meanwhile, Ellen recollects a part of her past again.

_Alzar watches her as she completes the Taolu, almost flawlessly. "Very good" he congratulates her. "You learn fast."_

"_I have a good teacher" she embraces and kisses him._

"_I'm so happy around you" he states. "It's like when you're near, everything in me blossoms, my light shines brighter than ever. I love you Ellen."_

_Her expression shows shock as she cannot believe that he actually said that. "I love you too" she replies and kisses him again._

Coming back to the present, Ellen is sorry that the kind, considerate and charming angel Alzar was has now turned into a vengeful, psychotic rebel, bent on destroying the Host. She realizes that the angel who was so passionately declaring his love for her is gone forever.

* * *

At the fortress, the main technician of the garrison is presenting Cas a new defensive solution. "It's a force field" he explains "that is 10 times more resistant than the anti demon sigils. It should hold them off."

"Should" Cas reluctantly ask.

"Well it's a prototype. If it works, we'll pass the technical details to the other garrisons."

Selaphiel materializes in the room. "What have you found" the general inquires.

"It's not conclusive but it may be a lead. I talked to the angels at Lincoln garrison … you put Adriel there in charge for our forces in North America … Anyway, they said that he disappeared, along with three other soldiers. He claimed that he heard a mysterious sound and went to investigate the source. They never heard from him since. I'm guessing that his disappearance has something to do with the demons' upgraded abilities."

"Then if we find him, we find the power source" Cas points out. "Get to it. Take all the help you need from heaven. And be careful Selaphiel."

After the archangel departs, a soldier shouts that the demons are closing near the fortress, preparing for another attack. "Let's see if your prototype works" Cas addresses the technician.

Outside, a man steps out of the demon group. Cas recognizes him. It is Lothar, one of the most powerful demons alive and Alice's lieutenant. "I feel it" he utters to his demon brethren, staring at his fists. "I feel the power. Siege them!"

The demons start launching light waves at the citadel which are deflected by the transparent force field. The new angelic defensive system appears to be functioning.

"Something's wrong" the technician says, glimpsing at his laptop. Cas approaches to find out what.

"The force field is losing power. It's down to 90% … 80% … 70%. Impossible."

"Where the hell are they getting so much power" an angel asks annoyed.

"Doesn't matter" Cas says. "Prepare for battle!"

* * *

**Next chapter, Monday! Don't forget to review!  
**


	95. S03E12 Past 3

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Part 3 of episode 12. Hope you guys are enjoying this!

**Also, I'd like to say a warm goodbye to a great actor that recently passed away. I hope he finds in heaven the glory and success he was looking for down here, on Earth. However, I, like many many other people will miss him very much.**

** REST IN PEACE ANDY! Thank you for everything! We'll always be your fans and we'll always love you! Forever!**

* * *

**(FOR ANDY WHITFIELD 17 July 1974 – 11 September 2011)**

(3)

Conflict ensues at the angelic garrison at the fortress. The angels discover that they are no longer holding superiority in front of the demons. The hell spawns, thanks to their new, mysterious power source, are gaining the upper hand in the confrontation. Even Cas struggles. Normally, he would have dealt with a demon with a simple hand gesture but now he must actually touch the demon's forehead and focus to exorcize it just like he did before he was general.

After he finishes an adversary off, he spots Lothar who sees him as well. "Come on fearless leader" the demon mockingly provokes him while advancing. "Let's see what you got."

Cas lifts his hand and attempts to exorcize him from distance. No effect. "Sorry Fluffy" Lothar adds. "I'm on steroids today." The demon lunges at Cas with a barrage of fists. Of course, possessing an incredible speed, the angel dodges and incapacitates his opponent with a hand lock. Again he tries an exorcism but Lothar delivers a crushing elbow to his face, forcing him to step backwards. Taking advantage of Cas's distraction, the demon administers two more hits, causing Cas a bleeding lip.

Having received enough damage, Cas blocks Lothar's next hit and releases a punch of his own, sending the demon through the wall. Then, he uses his telekinesis to restrain his opponent and, with both his hands, he concentrates on killing him for good.

"Not today pal" Lothar states while launching a light attack which interrupts the general's concentration, buying him the necessary time to teleport away. The other demons follow him as the angels of the garrison rejoice. However, Cas does not share their gladness. As long as they possess their new power source, the attacks will never cease.

Suddenly, he experiences another flashback, this time triggered by no apparent reason.

_Castiel and Ellen are in the conference room of the Command Section, waiting for the arrival of the other board members. After she informs him about her meeting with Alice, Cas is relieved that the demons aren't behind it but worried because they still don't know the identity of the attackers. Only Ellen's sight makes him forget this stressing situation. He still can't get used to these new feelings he's experiencing for her, staring at Ellen over and over again. _

"_What's wrong" she asks him, smiling._

"_It is … no it's too childish."_

"_Come on" she insists. "You know you can tell me anything."_

_Convinced, Cas confesses: "It seems that my feelings for you are growing more and more. Sometimes I find myself unable to focus on anything but you. Perhaps it is just my pride but I feel like I need to tell the entire universe that I love you."_

_She gets up from her seat and kisses him. _

Cas ends the flashback, sensing a dose of relaxation and serenity as a direct result. Nevertheless, he must draw his attention from it. The crisis is not over.

* * *

Dawn. Before the sun has the chance to set itself on the sky, Ellen is up and about, practicing the Taolu. She notices improvements in her technique and the errors that she made the other day are now somewhat rectified. The twilight between night and day generates another memory from her past with Alzar.

_They are in bed, naked, covered with sheets. Alzar sits on his back, leaning his head on his hands while Ellen is placed on the frontal part of her body, propping her jaw against her fists. He begins to scrutinize her exposed back, admiring her beautiful, soft skin. _

"_What" she is curious on why is he staring at her._

"_You are so gorgeous. You're one of the most beautiful angels I ever laid eyes upon."_

_Ellen begins to blush. "I can't imagine how I managed to live my life without you" she expresses. "I mean, it would be a nightmare if I wouldn't see you again."_

"_I feel the same way" he replies. _

_She resumes: "You're kind and generous and I'd be incomplete without you. I love you. I will love you as long as I live."_

"_As will I" Alzar returns the words._

These words Ellen really meant once but in the present she cannot afford to anymore. Especially now, when the one she addressed them to is destroying their family.

Later on the day, Ellen begins another round of physical exercises, particularly training at the punching bag. She stops at the sight of the Impala parking near the garage. Dean exits the car and makes his way toward the house.

"What are you doing Dean" she asks him.

"Well I for one am not wasting time playing ninja. Unlike others, I'm actually doing something important, like thinking how we're going to pull it off tonight without getting our asses blown to kingdom come."

Not minding his grumpy attitude, Ellen suggests: "Do you want to spar with me?"

The Winchester cannot comprehend why the woman does not show any sign of seriousness for such a critical mission. "You know what" he sarcastically adds "I hope you're ex-boyfriend hits you in the head tonight … make you start thinking straight. Cause if he's not going to do it, I will."

"Oh come on Dean."

"No!"

"What's the matter, you're afraid I'll kick your ass? The big bad Dean Winchester is afraid of a woman."

He starts to laugh: "I'm not going to be drawn in your stupid sparring match. Nothing you can do or say will convince me so just drop it!"

"OK" she says and delivers a right hook into his cheek.

"Ow" he grunts. "What the hell was that for?"

She doesn't answers and hits him again. "Why you little bitch" he snaps and strikes her in the jaw. Seeing that she's in pain, Dean lets his guard down. However, Ellen was only faking and resumes her attacks. The sparring match begins as the two opponents fiercely try to score as many hits as possible. They continue the fight until…

…until they are both sitting on Bobby's couch, sticking ice bags to their faces. Sam passes in front of the living room door but when he realizes what he just saw, he double backs. "Dean, Ellen … what the hell did you do" he asks them, waiting for an explanation.

"We sparred" his brother answers. "It was pretty cool." Turns to Ellen. "You have a great right hook."

"And you're sneaky" she returns the compliment.

"Guys we're going on a mission tonight and all you can do is go on a round of _who can take the most_?"

"He did"/"She did" they respond at the same time. "Well I'm off to the kitchen" Dean declares. "My ice is starting to melt."

Sam throws patronizing looks at his brother.

"Ah shut up Sam!"

After Dean leaves, his younger brother takes his place next to Ellen, on the couch. "I think you two just bonded" he says. "You all right?"

"Yeah. I've went through tougher scrapes than this."

"So … are you ready for tonight? I mean, to face Alzar" Sam inquires.

"I don't know. I don't think anyone can be totally ready to go up against someone they loved."

"I know the feeling" the younger Winchester admits, remembering his fight with Dean before he released Lucifer. "The only thing that matters is that you're doing the right thing. Nothing else is as important as that."

"Thank you Sam."

He gets closer to her: "You're welcome. Happy to be here for you." Looks at her lips and slowly approaches them. "Really glad I can help."

However, Ellen realizes that he's leaning to kiss her and pulls away. Sam closes his eyes in disappointment, sighs and reestablishes the normal distance between them. "Let me guess: Cas right" he assumes.

"Yeah. I'm sorry!"

"No, no … it's fine" he speaks in a low, depressed tone. "Do you love him?"

Ellen nods and asks if he is sure that he is all right with it. Sam answers positively and leaves the room, realizing that they can never be together. Her love for Cas is too great, even if she knows how impossible it would be for their relationship to start over. It may be difficult for him now to cope with it but he knows he will get through it eventually. He has experienced grimmer predicaments than this. Still, it would have been wonderful to be with her.

As for Ellen, this incident causes her to remember one of her last memories with Alzar.

_They are sparring outdoors._

"_Good. Very good" he says. "You're getting better and better."_

_Suddenly, an angel appears before them. "Ellen" the newcomer addresses her "you've been selected to join the new garrison that is forming at Chicago. Zachariah is expecting us there."_

"_What? Chicago" she repeats, terrified. Looking at Alzar, she worries that she might never be with him just like she did until this point. Not because of the distance but because of her assignment. Serving at the garrison will probably occupy most of her time and she will not have as many chances to see Alzar again. "But, but" she stammers._

"_Look if we don't go there now" the angel insists "Zachariah's going to have my ass."_

_Ellen is too frozen to react, her eyes locking on Alzar._

"_Oh for crying out loud will you just come on" the angel snaps and grabs her arm, preparing to teleport both her and himself away._

"_No, Alzar … noo" she shouts. "I love you … I love you…"_

_Alzar watches as she disappears right in front of him. _

That event broke her heart. She never saw him again after her enlistment at Chicago garrison. It took almost a human year for her wounds to mend. In time, concentrating on her missions and tasks, she managed to repress the painful memories and move on.

Eager, she goes outside to practice the Taolu again. This time, she gets it right. No more errors, no more flaws, no more staggering or unbalances, Ellen feeling quite capable of achieving her goal to perform the movements as best as possible. And she does. Confident, she decides to give another attempt at remembering the enochian sigil that may be decisive in her confrontation with Alzar.

The rest of the day passes quickly. Around 8:30 pm, the Winchesters are packing their weapons. Bobby, observing headlights, informs everyone that Rufus arrived and that they should better get going. Ellen comes out of the bathroom, covering her palm with a piece of cloth.

"What happened to you hand" Sam asks.

"Nothing" she answers. "I'm ready. When are we going?"

"Now" Dean says while they all go out the door.

* * *

Selaphiel returns to the fortress, having some urgent news for Cas. "I think I tracked down Adriel" he tells the general.

"Good. You and I will go there" Cas affirms before turning to the garrison leader. "In the mean time I want you to stay sharp. If the demons attack again and the situation gets critical, do not hesitate to evacuate to heaven, do you understand?"

"Loud and clear Castiel!"

"All right then. Let's go."

* * *

**Next chapter, the last of the episode, Thursday! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!  
**


	96. S03E12 Past 4

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Last part of episode 12. Hope you liked this episode!

* * *

(4)

At the factory, Alzar is walking around the circle of fire in which the other angels are imprisoned. "Why are you doing this" Adriel asks him.

"Because I want to enjoy all the pleasures of this planet. Cause after you're gone, the demons will turn this rock into an eternal night club where everything will go."

"You're making a huge mistake Alzar. This is wrong" Adriel tells him.

"You're lecturing me about what's right and what's wrong? The angel who killed a human and caused another one's death? That's right. I know about Kayla Paulsen. How she was harassed by Reginald Cole; how you told her and her brother to avoid any kind of conflict or violence."

Michael is perplexed by what he is hearing. He may have known that Adriel committed murder but he didn't know about Kayla.

Alzar continues: "Yes Adriel … you are the only one responsible for her death." Turns to Michael. "And you're no better yourself. What were you going to do if you became general again? Start killing angels just because they didn't show you the same kind of worshipping they showed before Armageddon? Guys, please! I know you don't like this situation but you really don't have a choice so just suck it up and deal with it!"

Michael realizes why Adriel has displayed such a cold, dark personality. He bears guilt and remorse inside, even for something he's not directly responsible for. No wonder he is not the witty, cheerful and enthusiastic angel he once was.

* * *

In the blackness of the night, a grey van approaches the factory and turns off its headlights. The seven demons who are guarding the perimeter do not observe it, carrying on their watch posts. All of a sudden, a demon is drawn away from his position by a strange chirp. When he closes in on the source, he gets impaled in the neck with Ruby's knife.

Several feet away, three demons keep a close eye on the front entrance of the building. They are startled by the appearance of Dean, who holds a whisky bottle and acts as if being drunk. The guards rush to seize him but the Winchester quickly draws out the Colt and shoots them before they can even approach him. The last three demons hear the gunshots and make their way to investigate. Just then, one by one, they fall on the ground, leaving their vessels. Bobby, handling a sniper rifle on top of the van, took them out with special salt ammo. Then, he talks at his radio: "All clear."

After hearing that from both Sam and Rufus, Dean addresses Ellen: "All right Ellen. The ghost is clear. You can go in now. Good luck."

"Thanks" Ellen says, standing in front of one of the factory's sideway entrances. She looks at the door knob, asking herself one last time if she is ready to do this.

As she reaches to open the door, she remembers everything that happened in the last six months: Alice threatening her that she will kill Alzar if she doesn't work for her, the moment when she accepted, knowing that she will betray everyone she loves; erasing Noria's memory; Alice's attempt to take over heaven; Alzar plunging the angel blade into Cas's chest; the general's resurrection; her banishment from heaven; the Winchesters accepting to protect and take care of her; the times when she put them in danger, her never ending state of suffering and crying; Cas finding another angel; Alice telling her that her actions describe her as more of a demon than an angel; her suicide attempt; discovering Alzar's malevolent plan … all these memories flash rapidly through her mind. However they are not the only ones.

Ellen also remembers the good times she experienced: when she was promoted to the rank of Heavenly Host board member; meeting Selaphiel, Noria, Adriel, Raphael, their continuous struggle to save the world and make it a better place; the tight bonds that formed between each other; her close friendship with Noria. But most of all, she remembers Castiel, his compassion, his faith, his heart and his overwhelming wish to always achieve the right thing, no matter what. In addition, she recollects their love which was so great, she cannot believe that she threw it away. She loves him as well as the others. She knows now, what is important in her life and will never, ever give it up again. So, determined, she twists the doorknob and enters the factory.

Meanwhile, inside, Alzar proudly stares at his prisoners, contemplating all the rewards his actions will bring him. "Alzar" he hears his name being called. He turns around, surprised to see Ellen.

"Well, well, well … look what the cat dragged in."

"Ellen" the imprisoned angels utter, astonished that she is there.

"I take it you decided to join me" Alzar asks her.

"No."

"Oh come on Ellen. Weren't we supposed to be together forever?"

"I once thought so too. But not anymore. You're not the angel I fell in love with. You're not the angel I sacrificed everything for. You're just a dim shadow of his former self. A remnant of the past."

"Oh please Ellen, you're not going to bore my now are you? Just when I was having so much fun."

"The past … it should bear more importance in life. The thing about it is that it doesn't define you. You are not evil because you did something evil a long time ago. The past just shows you what you need to learn in order to shape your future. It reveals your mistakes and teaches you how to correct them. Whether we choose to do so or not, it's up to us. But it's those choices that tell us who we are and on what side we're fighting on. I learned from the past Alzar. You forgot everything about it."

"Not too shabby" the fallen angel mocks her. "But still lame! I guess that you're going to try and stop me now, right? One question though … how?"

"Like I said…" Ellen says while unzipping her jacket, revealing blood on her shirt. Fortunately, she's not injured, the red liquid outlining a symbol which Alzar recognizes as enochian. "…I learned from the past" she concludes and with a bloody palm, she touches the sigil, causing a massive wave of light. Alzar starts screaming in pain, feeling his grace being torn apart. His agony is short, for he recovers quickly but senses that something is missing.

"I don't believe it" Michael declares to Adriel. "That's a power blocking sigil. It temporarily separates an angel from his powers. We're all right because we were protected by the fire circle but Alzar, he's no more powerful than a mere human."

"That's impossible" Adriel is confused. "That sigil is highly classified angelic information. Ellen's memory was erased when she was banished. She shouldn't be able to know about it."

Alzar points a furious look at the woman: "You'll pay for that!" He becomes even more enraged when he notices Ellen adopting her fighting stance. "That's why you stripped me of my grace? You think I need my powers to fight you? I was your master Ellen. I know every weakness you have."

"That was then. I've changed since."

Alzar chuckles in disbelief: "I'm going to break your neck!"

"Be careful Ellen" Adriel advises her as she approaches the fallen angel, preparing for combat.

"You're not going to do anything" Alzar presumes but he rapidly discovers he is mistaken when Ellen administers several punches to his face, catching him by surprise. Then, she performs a back flip kick, causing great pain to his jaw. Passing through it, the rebel is enraged by her audacity: "All right. You want to play … let's play!"

Under the other angels' sight, Alzar launches a barrage of formidable attacks against Ellen. Fortunately, she successfully dodges them, trying to maintain a reasonable offense. The fight moves from one place to another because the woman keeps shuffling her opponent, avoiding his strikes. Alzar displays tremendous fighting skills, clearly superior than those of Ellen's, forcing her to keep stepping backwards. At one point, because Ellen ducks, Alzar breaks a small, wooden box with his spinning hook kick.

Ellen continues to evade and block Alzar's attacks. The latter slowly begins to feel fatigue, exhausted from the continuous pressure he submits Ellen. Discerning that he is worn out, Ellen realizes that it is her turn to strike. To incapacitate him, she punches him in the solar plexus, causing him to have problems breathing. Afterward, she proceeds to pummel him, using all the hits from her arsenal.

Michael and Adriel exchange stupefied looks, unable to believe that she's actually winning.

Tired and breathless, Alzar becomes a practice dummy for Ellen who has enough vitality to assure her victory. She even delivers some spectacular moves, impressing the angels in the fire circle. And, to finish Alzar off for good, she performs a flying kick, sending him to crash on several crates.

However, Alzar's vessel is covered in light, warning Ellen that his grace is returning. She quickly goes to the fire alarm, setting the sprinklers above them to spray water all over the hall. The fire circle is extinguished, releasing the angels. Now that he is free, Michael waves his hand and destroys all the enochian sigils painted on the walls, including the ones meant to drain power.

"No, no" Alzar shouts, terrified that his prisoners are free and that he is now up against 5 angels. He tries to teleport away but he bumps into an unexpected obstacle. When he lifts his view to see what stands in his way, he recognizes Cas, who is casting upset looks at him.

* * *

Everyone gathers in the large hall of the factory, which is now swarming with angels. Two soldiers are escorting Alzar to heaven. Before they teleport, the fallen angel addresses Ellen: "Come on baby? Why are you doing this to me? I love you. We can still be together, just you and me, no one else."

She, however, ignores him. She has faced her past and he no longer means anything to her. After he leaves, she turns her attention to the group in front of her, formed out of the Winchesters, Bobby, Adriel, Michael, Selaphiel and Cas.

"I'm receiving reports from all around the globe. The demons have ceased their attacks" the fire archangel tells the general.

"I'm sorry I didn't answer your prayers" Cas apologizes to the human hunters. "My mind was overwhelmed with telepathic messages from all the garrisons. Are you all right?"

"We're fine Cas don't worry about us" Dean confirms.

"What about you" the general asks Michael and Adriel.

"We're all right as well" the archangel responds. "Thanks to Ellen. If it wasn't for her, we'd still be trapped in a circle of fire. She was magnificent."

"Yes" Adriel completes. "She took a big risk coming here and challenging Alzar. She was bloody brilliant. And the way she fought … supernatural."

Cas looks at Ellen: "Thank you! I greatly appreciate what you've done."

"Well I didn't act alone. Dean, Sam and Bobby contributed as well."

"Oh stop being modest kiddo" the old hunter contradicts her. "This one is on you." The Winchesters agree.

"Well, I guess I'm going to go now" Michael admits.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us" Cas inquires. However, the archangel doesn't answer and disappears. Cas is sorry that he still refuses to return to heaven but is confident that one day he will. "Well" he says to his board members "we should get to damage control. We have a large mess to clean up."

Before leaving, he sends his gratitude one last time to Ellen. Gazing at her, he reminds himself how beautiful she is, how much he misses her. He shakes the feeling off and leaves with Selaphiel and Adriel.

* * *

The next morning, at Bobby's house, Sam, Dean, Ellen and the old hunter drink to the success of their mission. The woman finds the whisky unbearable and starts to cough, sensing her larynx catching fire.

"You all right" Sam asks her.

"Yes. This isn't my first drink but it never felt so scorching before. This thing can get to your head. How can you drink this?"

"How can we not" Dean says and empties his glass. "Does wonders to the soul. Speaking of wonders, you totally pulled one off last night. And you handled yourself petty well back there."

"Thanks" Ellen is grateful.

"Look uh … you've been riding with us for quite a while, and … after putting our asses in the fire a couple of times and trying to waste yourself, you've made some progress. What I'm trying to say is that you did a great job last night. You kept it cool and you risked your life to save others. Kind of like what a hunter would do. So" stretches his hand "welcome to the good guys' side!"

Ellen stares at the hand with wide opened eyes, unable to believe that they are accepting her as one of them. "I don't know what to say" she confesses, paralyzed.

"Well you can shake my hand, I'm kind of tired holding it like this."

Ellen looks at Sam to check what he thinks about this. He smiles and gives her a nod, hinting her to accept the proposal. And with that, she gladly shakes Dean's hand.

Several minutes later, she is outside, standing on Bobby's porch and studying the sky. Sam joins her. "Hey!"

"Hey" she greets him back.

"Listen, what happened yesterday between us…"

"It's OK" she interrupts him. "You don't have to explain yourself."

"Yeah but I just don't want things to get awkward because of that."

"I understand."

"I'm really proud of you" Sam declares. "What you did back there … it was amazing."

"It wasn't amazing Sam … it was downright impossible."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sam, the sigil I used, it was erased from my mind when I was exiled from heaven. There was no way I could have remembered it like that."

"So what you're saying is that someone conveniently put it back in your noggin just so you can use it. Someone who watches over you and protects you."

"Yeah, I guess so" Ellen says, returning her sight to the skies and speculating that it was God, her father, who helped her remember the sigil. He helped her before, saving her life when she attempted to cut her wrists. His interventions make her believe that He wants her not only to live, but to enjoy living as well. And she does enjoy it. She faced her past, learned from the lessons and moved on. She now has the chance to start all over again. Maybe not as an angel, but definitely as a human. And after everything she's been through, she accepted her mortal existence and can finally say, one way or the other, that after a long time, she is happy again.

* * *

In his office, Cas looks out the window, experiencing another flashback of his past.

_Ellen receives a telepathic call from her general to present herself to his office. It came in as a bit of a shock, considering that they haven't spoken in a while. In addition, she is even upset on him for his coldness but she is willing to give him a chance. She loves him too much to hold a grudge._

_When she walks in the office, she sees Cas with a bouquet of lilacs in his hands. Although confused, she asks why he called her._

_"It's because … I … I just feel bad …" Cas fumbles with words, afraid of her reaction. If she doesn't forgive him, it will be like an angel blade piercing his heart. But, remembering his true feelings for her, he regains control of his voice and says out loud: "I'm sorry Ellen! I love you!" As a response, she jumps overjoyed in his arms and starts kissing him. "I'll never leave you alone again!" he reassures her._

_"I'm sorry too Castiel. I've been so selfish lately, I never saw what you were going through."_

_"It doesn't matter because as long as I've got you … nothing will ever upset me!"_

_Cas's declaration moves her to the core and makes her see how much he loves her. "I love you too Castiel" she says as they hug each other and not letting go for a long time._

"Castiel? Castiel?"

The general is brought back to the present by Adriel, who is speaking with him through the telephone. "What is it" he answers.

"You have a message from Seri."

All of a sudden, Cas becomes worried. He has been thinking so much about Ellen recently that he completely forgot he is already involved with Seri. But she is supposed to be both present and future in his love life and Ellen is meant to belong only into the past. If that is so, than why has he immersed himself lately in the past so much?

ENDING CREDITS

* * *

**The first part of next episode will be posted, Monday! Don't forget to review!  
**


	97. S03E13 Second Chances 1

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Here's the first part of episode 13.

**Episode Summary:** Cas is caught in the middle between his love for Ellen and his relationship with Seri. While he decides how to deal with this difficult situation, his team is trying to recover from the shock of all the recent negative events that transpired. On Earth, Ellen is leading her new life as a hunter, along with Sam and Dean.

**Guest starring:** Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, Evangeline Lilly as Seri

* * *

**S03E13: SECOND CHANCES**

(1)

Around midnight, in a park alley lighted by lamps on both sides, a couple is sitting on one of the benches. The two are enjoying each other's company and are too distracted to notice that they are alone, no one else crossing the area. Unfortunately, their giggling and amusement are suddenly interrupted by strange noises, resembling deep and long breaths.

Frightened, the girl begins to beg her partner for them to leave. However, he ignores her and continues to search for the source of the noises which stop at one point. The girl suddenly feels a cold hand touching her shoulder and when she turns around to see who is behind her, she is startled by a man displaying large, sharp teeth. The couple starts running away from the menacing stranger.

Putting a considerable distance between them and the terrifying person, the couple does not stop running, too afraid to spend another second in the park. However, their progress is halted by another man of the same nature who jumps right in front of them. He grabs the boy by the throat and lifts him in the air while knocking the girl down with a rather harsh strike.

"Oh I'm going to have me some dinner tonight" the man says while looking at the boy. "Brosco," he yells for the other man "I've got them. Come on over here and let's eat."

But Brosco does not answer or appear. Instead, from the place the couple ran are heard sounds that can be described as a scuffle. The man calls for his friend again but receives no reply. Silence ensues.

Suddenly, a figure leaps from a bench and kicks the attacker holding the boy. It is Ellen, who adopts a fighting stance and tells the couple to leave.

"You'll pay for that" the man says while charging at the woman with his fangs. Unfortunately for him, he discovers that he is no match in hand to hand combat against her. Ellen overwhelms him with amazing moves. Despite having incredible vitality, the man realizes that she has the same kind of stamina as he does. With a 360 spinning kick, she sends him on his back.

"Ellen, catch" a voice cries from the darkness. The former angel heeds it and notices a machete heading in her direction. She picks it up and chops off the vampire's head. Its lifeless body falls on the ground, producing a negligible thud.

Sam and Dean come into the light. "Very very nice" the older brother congratulates her performance.

"Looks like those workouts are starting to payoff huh" Sam asks Ellen.

"Yeah! I still have a long way to go to return to my old physical form."

"What are you talking about? Your forms look great" Dean says, referring to her attractive body. Ellen lifts a brow.

"Dean, come on" Sam interferes. "I thought we already talked about the difference between reality and porn. Must we go through that again?"

"_Must we go through that again" _the older Winchester mockingly impersonates his brother. Ellen starts laughing at which the boys point their view at her, stunned by her sweet chuckling.

Sam shakes his head: "We should clean this mess up. Bury the body and wipe off the blood from the alley."

"Good thinking Sammy. I for one am beat. Can't wait to get a room and watch some p…" stops, noticing that both Ellen and his brother are staring at him suspiciously. He quickly changes what he was going to say. "… to watch some documentaries."

Ellen sighs and leaves. Sam places a hand on his brother's shoulder and pretends to be concerned: "You need professional help."

"No I don't" Dean objects.

After the three conceal every trace of their vampire hunt, they return to the Impala. All of a sudden, they notice a loaded pick-up entering the park. Being aware that it shouldn't be there at such a late hour, they follow it to investigate where it's heading. The truck stops at a small structure in the middle of the park. It is surrounded by a barbed wire fence and protected by warning signs.

"What is that" Dean asks.

"That's a water distribution junction" Sam explains. "The purified water that supplies this entire district runs through there. But no one should be here now."

The mystery is solved when the driver along with 3 other men get out of the truck. They reveal black eyes, giving the hunters the notion that demons are up to something terrible again. They unload a box from the truck and break into the structure.

Realizing they have to intervene fast, the three engage in a frontal assault. Ellen's enochian exorcism banishes two demons. The driver and the other make their appearance to fight the hunters. Sam successfully kills an enemy with the knife, Dean and Ellen handling the driver. The latter however, uses telekinesis and launches the hunters feet away. Then, he gets in the car and instantly departs. Ellen gets a quick glance at the license plate and memorizes it.

After checking if everyone is all right, Dean heads inside the building, trying to determine what were the demons' plans. He notices the box they unloaded from the truck and opens it, revealing filled bottles. Suddenly he figures it out. The demons were here because this is a center that supplies thousands of people with potable water. Meaning that whatever they were up to, it was meant for a large population area. What could affect so many people and provide benefits for the demons? "Croatoan" Dean says as he looks at the bottles in the box.

OPENING CREDITS

Cas is in his office and is staring worryingly at the blinking led from his phone. He knows what it is for and that gives him more reason to be concerned. He takes a deep breath and pushes the button next to it. The speaker starts playing the message:

"_Hi Castiel! It's me, Seri. Listen, I know you're busy and all but I haven't seen you for quite a while. I miss you. Please stop by the garrison when you have some spare time. Pleeease! Love you!"_

Seri is right. They haven't seen each other lately but not because of work or hectic schedule. It is because he is avoiding her. Cas does not wish to face her, especially now when he finds himself so in love with Ellen. He tried to ignore his feelings for the former angel but discovered that they are too strong to be pushed aside. What is he going to do? On one side, his reason is telling him that Ellen betrayed him and that Seri has always been there for him and cares for him deeply. However, on the other side, he has his hart's cry which clearly reveals that he loves only one person. But he can't just simply choose. It is highly immoral and unethical.

Until he decides how to deal with this complicated situation, he cannot bring himself to see Seri. The question that haunts him now is how will he deal with it? He needs an objective opinion. And there is only one angel he can think of to ask for help.

Noria hears three heavy knocks on her office door. "Come in" she shouts. Cas enters the room but quickly notices that his board member hides herself to wipe her eyes. When she turns to face him, he realizes that she has been crying. The area around her eyes is covered in red.

"Are you all right" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she bluntly answers. "What can I do for you Castiel?"

The general approaches her desk and takes a seat. "I was wondering if I could obtain your help on several aspects."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Let's speculate that a male angel is involved in a relationship with a female angel. However, that same male angel is in love with another … hypothetical … female angel. He loves the latter but the latter caused him so much pain opposed to the former female angel who never betrayed him and has always supported him. The problem is that his feelings for the latter female angel are too great. He loves her but he does not want to betray the former … female angel. What should he … hypothetically do?"

Noria's frowning makes the general believe that she didn't understand a word he said.

"Wow" she finally breaks the silence. "What a _hypothetical_ plot. Sounds to me like a classic case of _caught in the middle_. If he doesn't love the … former female angel, he should just tell her. Otherwise it would be betraying her, even if he wants to or not. That's my advice to him. If you really don't love someone, don't drag her in a pretended relationship just to avoid upsetting her. That's lying. It's worse than being unfaithful."

Perhaps Noria is right. Maybe it is wrong to maintain his and Seri's relationship just out of principle. She deserves much more than that. Maybe the right thing to do is to confess the truth to her, even if it will break her heart.

Cas gets up and heads to the door: "Thank you Noria."

"You're welcome."

"Are you sure you are all right" Cas inquires, noticing her depressed behavior.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Not convinced, Cas decides to postpone his conversation with Seri and attempt to discover what is bothering Noria.

* * *

The doors of the elevator open, revealing a dark confinement. There are objects scattered everywhere, some covered in white clothes, other exposed and deformed by time. The chamber is very large and several doors can be seen across the walls. There are no windows because the place is under the ground, serving as basement of the Command Section.

Out of the elevator step out Selaphiel and Raphael. The former heads to the light switch and turns it on. The entire room is engulfed in light, illustrating even more how untidy and jumbled it really is. No one has entered the basement since the Host was founded. Only the staff of the cleaning department once in a while dropped by but only to discard objects of no further use like furniture, computers so on and so forth.

"I do not understand what are we doing here" Raphael protests.

"Well, considering there's nothing to do upstairs, I figured we could come down here and try to clean this place up."

"There are other angels who are supposed to handle this task" Raphael points out.

"I know but trust me. It's going to be fun" Selaphiel says as he grabs a paper roll. "Especially for you. It could take your mind off of things."

"I hope this isn't the part where you tell me that what happened with Michael is not my fault and that you brought me here to discuss the issue, hoping it would make me feel better. Because if it is, you're wasting your time."

"You got to stop beating yourself up like this Raphael!"

"If you start with those reconciliation advices, I'm leaving."

"All right" Selaphiel adds disappointed. He heads toward a closet to rid himself of the paper roll. But when he opens the door, he notices a man inside, appearing to be sleeping. Shocked, he calls for his brother to see for himself. Raphael displays the same kind of surprised expression.

Suddenly, the man opens his eyes and says: "Alert! Alert! Intruders detected! Emergency code 564! Heaven has been compromised. Initiating emergency procedure!" Then, he points his palms in the archangels' direction. They realize that the he is going to open fire on them and that is why they duck. They anticipated correctly as two light balls spring from the stranger's hands and create enormous holes on the wall.

"All invaders must be terminated" the man says as he prepares to fire again. Selaphiel and Raphael take cover behind several crates.

* * *

**Next chapter, Thursday! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	98. S03E13 Second Chances 2

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Part 2 of episode 13.

* * *

(2)

In the middle of the day, Michael is at a hot-dog stand, exchanging currency for the sausage served in the sliced bun. Before he can take a bite, he notices a senior woman struggling with very heavy bags. Concerned for her welfare, he decides to intervene and help her carry the overweight bags.

"Let me help you those" Michael says as he takes all four bags out of her hands.

"While thank you" she is grateful. "You are such a kind young man. Come with me, I live two blocks away."

The archangel follows her to the door of a third floor apartment. "Again I thank you. You probably saved me from having a splitting back pain."

"It was my pleasure."

"Would you like to come inside for some lemonade? I just made it this morning."

"No, thank you, I have to…"

The old woman interrupts him: "Oh nonsense. You must be very thirsty from all that hard work. And besides, it is not polite to refuse someone. Please!"

"All right. I'd love some lemonade" Michael says as the woman unlocks the door and invites him in. Afterward, she rushes to her refrigerator to prepare his drink. In the mean time, Michael is looking at the photos displayed in her living room. They depict her and a young woman. The archangel theorizes that it is her daughter.

"You have a very beautiful daughter" he yells from the living room.

"Thank you. Her name is Kaitlin. She's 35 and she's a public relations manager" the woman explains while filling his glass and delivering it to him. Then, they both gaze at the photos.

"Thing is I haven't seen her for several years" she confesses.

"Why" the archangel inquires.

"We had a big fight. She was trying to follow her dream, I was to controlling and stubborn to let her … until one day when I hid a job related message from her. She found out about it and … walked out that door … never came back. No calls, no messages, no happy birthdays or Merry Christmases, nothing."

"I'm really sorry" Michael shows sympathy.

"It's all my fault really. She had a tough childhood with her father leaving us and all. I really wanted her to enjoy a good life but I never realized I was keeping her at bay, isolating and treating her like one of my personal ambitions."

All of a sudden, Michael remembers heaven, his family and how he walked out on them as well. But it wasn't their fault, it was his. He knows that just as much as he knows he doesn't belong there. It causes him great pain to recollect all his dreadful deeds from the past. So he thanks the woman for the lemonade again and leaves her apartment.

* * *

Back in the basement of the Command Section, Selaphiel and Raphael hide behind crates to avoid getting wounded by the strange man.

"Who is that guy" the fire archangel asks confused. "What is that guy? Is he an angel? I don't recognize him."

"Me neither. But if he is, he has the ability to use his full powers without being affected by heaven's parameters."

A light attack almost hits their cover spot, forcing them to lie further down.

"We cannot let him get to the upper floors" Raphael points out. "There's no telling how many angels he can hurt. We have to stop him!"

"I'm with you on that" Selaphiel says before both of them return fire.

* * *

Without Pestilence, mass production of croatoan is almost impossible and that is why Sam, Dean and Ellen are sure that the pick-up truck they saw carrying the virus is the demons' only supply. It is imperious that they find it. But the only lead they have is the license plate numbers. In front of his laptop, Sam tries to track the vehicle down.

Meanwhile, Dean finishes talking to Bobby and hangs up his cell, addressing the others: "All right, so Bobby said that he'll talk to Nash and the other hunters to keep an eye on every water distribution junction in this city while we find that truck." Looks at his brother. "Anything yet?"

"Got it" Sam declares. "It says here" he reads from the screen "that the truck belongs to a one Joe Fields. Has a farm several miles outside the city."

"Well why don't we pay a little visit to Mr. Fields" Dean suggests.

The hunters proceed to the farm only to find it deserted. No one is there although signs of recent activity are easily distinguishable. Fresh tire tracks made by the same truck they are looking for are scattered all over the area.

"I have a bad feeling about this" the older Winchester confesses. He goes to the trunk and loads his shot gun with shells of salt. His brother performs the same action while Ellen, not knowing how to handle a weapon, gets a bottle of holly water. For her combat skills, it is enough.

Aiming their shotguns forward, the boys, followed by Ellen, proceed to the front door. They slowly and cautiously enter the house, checking every corner in their line of sight. "Sam, Dean" Ellen summons them in the dining room.

When they get there, they are shocked. On the table are placed chalices filled with blood which demons use to communicate with each other. Meaning only one thing: they've walked inside a demons' nest.

"Ain't this a joy" Dean expresses unhappiness. "Now what?"

"Now," a voice cries from a dark corner "you die." More than 10 demons appear out of nowhere, ready to charge them.

"We gotta leave, now" Dean says as he and Sam empty their shotguns at the black eyed men. The three hunters manage to reach outside and get into the Impala, hoping for a quick getaway. Dean starts the engine, at the same time the radio being turned on, playing ACDC's _Shoot to Thrill_. However, no sooner than the humans take off, the demons make it to their own vehicles and engage in pursuit.

Arriving on the main road, the older Winchester heavily steps on the pedal, wishing to distance the Impala from the three following cars. And he succeeds for a short while until he ends up slowing down to avoid hitting another car in front of him. Dean tries to outrun it but automobiles are coming from the opposite lane. Noticing that the demons are approaching, the hunter begins to honk the driver in front of him, expecting him to get off the road. In return, Dean is shown the finger. "Son of a…" he curses.

All of a sudden, the opposite lane clears. However, the older Winchester observes from afar that a large truck is coming their way. He decides to use it to their advantage. He puts the Impala on the other side of the road and accelerates. The demons achieve the same action.

"Dean what are you doing" Sam asks, noticing that the truck is getting closer. His brother ignores him and outruns the car that was in front of the Impala but still remains on the wrong side of the road. After a few seconds, the truck gets dangerously close and Sam yells one more time at his brother to return to the other lane before they suffer a head-on collision: "Deeean!"

Looking one more time in his rear view mirror, Dean confirms that the demons' cars are right behind him. In the nick of time, he slides the Impala on the other side of the road leaving the truck and the demons to violently collide. Because of the immensity of the truck, the impact abruptly halts the demons' lead car, causing the other two to crash into it. While Sam tries to reduce his pulse, Ellen is impressed on how Dean handled the situation. The engine of the Impala continues to roar on the road as the hunters drive back to the city.

* * *

Michael wanders around the pathways of a mall, hoping to find something that will keep his mind off of his tormenting past. He gazes at the hundreds of people who walk past him, carrying all sorts of bags. He is unable to grasp how people can spend so much time inside a shopping center, going from one unit to another like explorers discovering new worlds. And there are so many stores, many of them having the same product lines. He remembers counting at least 6 stores that sell clothes.

While reaching a large circular area that interconnects the corridors, Michael senses an angel approaching. Not wanting to be discovered, the archangel prepares to teleport away but he cannot. Not when there are so many people who can witness him vanishing in thin air. He tries to run but he hears his name being called from behind: "Michael, wait!" He recognizes the voice. It belongs to Adriel. Reluctant, he turns around to face the board member.

"It's good to see you again" Adriel admits.

"What do you want Adriel" the archangel inquires, heading to one of the benches and sitting down. The former dominion follows him.

"I just want to talk, that's all."

"If you're here to persuade me to return to heaven you're wasting valuable time" Michael points out.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why" the archangel snaps. "You say that like I haven't done anything wrong."

"Have you?"

"What is that supposed to mean? Of course I have. I almost destroyed everything good that happened in heaven in the last year."

"But you didn't, Michael. That's the whole point. You could have but you didn't."

"I was close Adriel. That speaks for itself. I can't … I just can't return. I belong to another heaven … one buried deep in the past."

"That is ridiculous" Adriel firmly says. "You're an angel Michael and heaven will always be your home, no matter what the circumstances. And even though you think you don't belong there, the truth is that you do. You're not the feared tyrant you were in the past. You've changed; you're kind and generous and you've proven your benevolence so many times."

"If what you say is true then how come at the first sign of trouble I cracked so easily and almost destroyed heaven's new ways?"

"Because you're not father, Michael. You're not flawless or perfect despite being the strongest among us. You're just like us, just like the … humans. You've got emotions, feelings. You've got both happiness and sorrow inside you. But that doesn't mean you should run away from your family just because you've made some mistakes."

Michael begins to pay more attention to the board member's words.

Adriel resumes: "I've been where you are. I did something wrong and I tried to run away from it. You want to know what happened? I ended up in a hollow place where I lost track of who I really was. Driven by pain, I started committing shameful deeds, unworthy of an angel of the Lord. The difference between you and me is that at that time I had no one to be by my side. You have."

"Castiel" Michael silently utters, correctly guessing Adriel's reference.

"He's the only who can make you see the better part of yourself and convince you to move on from your vices and mistakes. Let him Michael. Let him show you that you don't have to live in the past anymore. Let him offer you the ability to properly take advantage of a second chance."

Michael realizes that Adriel is not lying or just saying so to get the upper hand in their argument. He is telling the truth. Cas was the reason he returned to heaven in the first place. He performed brilliantly as general and transformed the Host into a haven of hope and good for the entire universe, where peace, freedom, love and family are ideals worth dying for. Maybe he should give him and himself the second chance the board member spoke of. Because Cas promoted a valuable lesson, one that God puts great emphasis on: forgiveness.

After Adriel finishes, he gets up and makes himself scarce among the crowd that inspects every corner of the mall. Michael wonders where the board member found so much confidence to give such a positive-toned speech. Where did he get the faith required to think so optimistically? Wasn't he a while ago the angel filled with sorrow and remorse, feeling guilty, dark and depressed for killing a man? What has happened to him?

* * *

**Next chapter, Monday! Don't forget to review!**


	99. S03E13 Second Chances 3

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Here's part 3 of episode 13.

* * *

(3)

In the Elysian Fields, Cas is standing in a beautiful rain forest, listening to the sound of the birds, which provide a cheerful atmosphere to the scenery. Tall trees and vines are predominant in the landscape as the sun's rays barely penetrate the thick layer of the leaves, creating a quasi-dark aspect. A chameleon passes near the angel's leg, heading to hide behind the root of a tree.

Suddenly, the general receives another telepathic message from Seri. Again, he ignores it, trying to focus on his current task. "Castiel, Castiel" he is summoned by a female's voice.

"Over here" he shouts.

Noria appears in his sight and asks: "You wanted to see me here?"

"Yes, yes I do" he answers while extending his hand in front of her. "Come with me." Noria curiously takes it. The general leads her beyond the trees of the rainforest to a magnificent beach with golden sands and crystal clear waters. Several feet to their left is a house with walls of glass, equipped with a swimming pool in the back yard and a small porch with patio furniture at the front entrance. Noria is simply left perplexed at the beauty of the scenery.

"Wow … this is wonderful" she admits while admiring the structure from head to toe. The view of the ocean beyond is mesmerizing. "Is this for me" she inquires. The general nods. "You didn't have to do this. What's this for?"

"Well I noticed you being depressed and unhappy and I thought this might cheer you up" Cas answers.

The angel woman remains breathless: "Don't you have more important things to do?"

"You are important. And I am not leaving your side until I know that you are all right."

"I am all right" she says with a fake smile. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm fine? I … am … fine!"

Cas realizes that she is beginning to have a quivering voice, stammering between words. Noria continues: "I'm just a litta … little bit down but that dsn … doesn't mean something's wrong with me." She stops, desperately trying to hold her sobs. "For the last time I'm fine! I am fine…" Cas approaches and embraces her as she loses control and starts crying intensely.

* * *

The conversation Michael had with Adriel convinced him to forgive and award himself another chance concerning his return to heaven. But before he can do that, he must solve an issue that still bothers him.

Reaching a phone booth, he dials a number and waits for the person at the other end to answer. A woman says hello.

"Ah yes, is this Kaitlin Munroe" the archangel asks, impersonating another man's voice.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"Yeah I'm Marv from work. I just wanted to tell you that I have those papers you requested but you're going to have to meet me somewhere cause I can't give them to you at the office."

"OK, where?"

"Tomorrow, in the park by the old clock, at 10:30?"

"All right. I'll meet you there than. Bye."

Michael hangs up and dials another number. This time, the senior woman he helped earlier the day answers. The archangel uses a feminine voice: "Hi Brenda, this is Louise. Look honey I won't be able to make it tomorrow for our regular evening walk in the park. But if you want to meet me earlier, let's say at 10:30, it will be a date. Good. Meet you by the old clock. Have a good night!"

And with that, Michael leaves the phone booth, hoping that an unscheduled, surprise meeting between the mother and daughter may just be the spark that would start their reconciliation. If he deserves a second chance, why shouldn't they also?

* * *

As night falls, Sam, Dean and Ellen install themselves at a cheap motel. Dean and Ellen occupy a two-bed room while Sam settles next door. The older Winchester quenches his thirst with a bottle of beer while Ellen is in the bathroom, brushing her teeth. All of a sudden, Sam makes his appearance in the room, with an angered expression, pointed at his brother who starts to laugh.

"You think that's funny" Sam asks, crossing his arms. Ellen steps out of the bathroom: "What's wrong?"

"This is the last time I'm letting Dean check us in. He got me the waterbed room."

Ellen giggles, amused.

"Oh come on Sammy. At least now you'll have a good excuse when you'll wet the bed. Not like last time."

"There wasn't any last time … I … I'm going get you for this. You'll see."

Dean laughs and drinks form his beer: "So anyway, what did Nash say?"

"Nothing so far. The demons are pretty quiet. No sign of the truck either" Sam elaborates.

"Maybe they've left the city" Ellen shouts from the bathroom.

"No, Nash's buddies are covering all the exits. They're still here" the younger Winchester declares.

"Good" Dean admits. "Cause tomorrow we're going after them. We'll find them. They can't hide forever!"

"So I guess we're calling it a night" Sam says as he turns to leave.

"Hey Sammy" his brother says, smirking. "Have a good night sleep."

Sam sighs heavily, growls and leaves. While Dean chuckles, Ellen gets out of the bathroom in a tank top and shorts. When he lays his eyes upon her, he remains speechless. He begins to study her from top to bottom, scrutinizing her legs, her buttocks, her breasts. Unaware of his staring, Ellen prepares her bed. A little tipsy, Dean suspects that something might happen between them tonight if he plays his game well. So, finishing his beer, he goes to her as she climbs in her bed and reads a magazine.

"So" he sits on her bed. "How do you like the hunter life so far?"

"It's … great" she admits without taking her eyes off the page she is reading.

"What about being a human" he presses on. "How's that working out for you?"

Realizing that his question requires a more thorough thinking process, she puts the magazine away. "Well I don't know. If you're asking about the difference between being an angel and being a human, it's pretty much a tie. I mean being an angel is great but existing as a human does have its advantages."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, the excitement, the amalgam of emotions …"

"…the pleasure" he interrupts, completing her idea. "Can't be a human without knowing pleasure. Or … climax."

"Dean?"

"What?"

"I'm not going to sleep with you."

A bit embarrassed, the older Winchester looks away. "Can't hurt to try right" he asks, smiling. Realizing that the moment has turned into an awkward one, he stands up and makes his way to the refrigerator to take another bottle of beer.

As for Ellen, she is not upset with him. This new life is her second chance and nothing can bother or disturb her. She is very happy with the way things are. And besides, there is only one male individual she will offer herself to.

* * *

Back in the Elysian Fields, Cas and Noria are sitting on the beach house's porch swing. He wipes her tears with his handkerchief while holding her hand.

"It's all been so hard" she confesses. "I feel so alone and abandoned, I just can't take it anymore."

"You're not alone Noria. I may have not been there for you when you needed someone but I'm here now. I'll always be here."

"Until I drive you away like I did with Raphael and Michael" she asserts through sobs.

"That's not your fault!"

"Isn't it? I mean I was the one who fueled their grudge against each other. And it was all because I needed other angels to go through the same grief I was going. I'm selfish and a hypocrite. It is my fault."

"No it's not" Cas dismisses her theory. "Raphael and Michael are responsible for their own choices and actions. You didn't influence their conflict in anyway. Listen, you are a good angel and you have one of the most pure hearts I've ever encountered. It is the main reason why I've chosen you as a board member. I believe in you Noria."

"Well you're faith is kind of misplaced because I haven't been doing my job so swell lately."

"Noria, I don't expect you to do everything right, to be perfect. I expect you to live, to experience emotions like happiness, sadness, sorrow, joy, freedom, love. Sometimes you are happy, sometimes you are sad, sometimes you feel like you are on top of the universe, sometimes you feel like you don't want to leave your office. It's just how life is and it's how father wanted us to live it. What's most important is to forgive our mistakes and try to atone for our sins by never stopping to do the right thing."

"What about the pain? What about the hollow inside ourselves" she inquires

"That is why we have each other. That is why families exist, for its members to be there for one another. They are our conscience and our moral voice, forever keeping us on the right path."

"You're the best do you know that" she praises him and hugs him. After they split, she feels a lot better and remembers about Cas's problem. "So how's that _hypothetical _relationship issue developing? What did the male angel do?"

"Uh … nothing" Cas is caught by surprise. "You figured out I was referring to myself?"

"Didn't take a rocket scientist. I know how you're stuck between a certain anvil called Seri and a certain hammer called Ellen."

"I don't know what to do" he confesses.

Noria believes she must rephrase her advice to him regarding this matter, now that her depressive state is gone. "Look Castiel, I know I told you to tell Seri that you love another woman and not her but honestly … don't. The way I've seen it, Seri really loves you and you'll break her heart if you end things with her."

"But I don't … feel anything for her."

"I understand but you have to understand too what it's like to suffer every moment of every day. It's horrible. Trust me, I know. Don't do that to her. She deserves much more than that. And believe me, in time, you will develop feelings for her as well. Just give her another chance. Don't lose Seri, Castiel. She's a wonderful angel."

Castiel is now more confused than ever. He has no idea what to do. Although Noria's advice makes a lot of sense, he deems it ineffectual. He already tried to ignore his feelings for Ellen and it didn't work. Every time he buried them, they just rose up, stronger than before. However, he must give Seri a second chance. Everything she did for him compels him to do so.

* * *

Morning. Sam abruptly enters Dean and Ellen's room and wakes them up: "Come on we have to go! Nash called. They've spotted the truck heading to the water purification plant. They're going to dump all the croatoan there."

The older Winchester and the woman exchange frightened looks before getting up from bed.

* * *

**The next chapter, the last of this episode, Thursday! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	100. S03E13 Second Chances 4

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

The conclusion chapter of epsiode 13.

* * *

(4)

Around the hours of 10, the park is roamed by dozens of people. Near the old clock, Brenda settles on the bench and expects her friend, Louise. Shock grips her heart when she lays eyes upon her daughter instead. The latter experiences the same kind of surprising sensation. While they gaze at each other, the mother rises from the bench. Kaitlin jumps in her arms, overwhelmed by the satisfaction of seeing her parent again after such a long time.

Some feet away, Michael watches the scene, happy that his little scheme reunited a mother and her daughter. The joy in the women's eyes makes him believe that it is possible to benefit from a second chance. So, determined, he decides that it is time to return to heaven, to his family. It is finally time to become what he most desires: a brother.

Beyond several trees, the shadow figure appears on a tree trunk, peeking at the archangel. Michael senses something strange behind and turns his head to see what it is. He doesn't notice anything because the black presence is gone. Although he has experienced this before, the archangel ignores it and returns to his thoughts. He vanishes into thin air, teleporting to heaven.

* * *

In the basement of the Command Section, Selaphiel and Raphael are still trying to prevent the strange man from reaching the upper floors. The archangels however are pale, exhausted and can barely stand. Their condition is a result of the prolonged use of their abilities in heaven. They stop, taking cover behind a wall.

"I don't feel so good" Selaphiel confesses, wiping his vessel's forehead of sweat.

"Me either. I don't believe we can last much long" Raphael points out.

"Tell me about it. If I fire another attack I'm going to drop like a stiff board."

"We have to stop this being now before we become too weak" Raphael suggests.

"How? We're beat and the guy's pretty tough" the fire archangel lays down the negative aspects of their predicament.

"What if I distract him and allow you the opportunity you need to destroy him?"

"And how are you going to distract him?"

"Leave that to me" Raphael says and turns to leave. His brother stops him by holding his arm.

"Wait a minute. You're just going to throw yourself right in front of him, aren't you? That's a distraction? More like suicide."

"We don't have any other choice" the older archangel says while jerking his hand away.

"Yes we do" Selaphiel snaps. "We have tons of different choices. You're just doing this because you still feel guilty about what happened with Michael. Oh my God, we'll you get some sense into that twisted brain of yours!"

"Selaphiel…"

"No. I'm not going to let you plummet to your death just because you feel sorry for yourself. Come on Raphael. You can't keep blaming yourself like this. You got to forgive yourself."

"Look time is fading. If we don't stop him now when we are able to, he's going to have access to the upper floors and kill everyone in sight. Now this is our only chance. Just be there to launch the killing strike."

Reluctant, Selaphiel lets Raphael go. The latter finds the strange man and leaps in front of him while shouting for Selaphiel. The fire archangel reveals himself and throws a large flame at the man. Unfortunately, he senses it and sidesteps, avoiding the attack. Selaphiel falls down, unconscious.

"Selaphiel" Raphael yells concerned. The man approaches him and points his palm to his direction, ready to cast a deadly light attack while saying: "All invaders must be terminated!"

"Unit G17" a voice is suddenly heard. The man turns to its source, sighting Michael. The oldest archangel then adds: "Activate voice recognition. Authorization code: Michael Delta Omicron Delta 1011!"

"Authorization code accepted" the man declares after several seconds. "Greetings general Michael!"

"G17, stand down" Michael commands.

"G17, standing down" the man complies and freezes, closing his eyes and dropping his head.

"Good" the former general admits while destroying the man with a powerful light orb strike. Noticing Raphael on the ground, he goes to see if he is all right.

"I'm fine. It's Selaphiel who needs help."

"Are you able to stand" Michael asks his brother. "We have to carry him to medical!"

Raphael gets up and they both take Selaphiel to the elevator.

* * *

After reviewing some reports, Cas makes his way to Seattle garrison HQ, hoping to rejuvenate his relationship with Seri. He even announced his visit with the purpose of letting her know that he is not avoiding her in any way. When he arrives at the mansion, Murdoch leads him to Seri's room. She is in the bathroom and informs Cas to have a seat until she can join him.

Taking advantage that they are not face to face, Cas thinks it is a good opportunity to apologize his recent silence toward her.

"I am sorry if it seemed lately that I have been avoiding you. I had some thoughts to put into order. I regret if I upset you but I assure you it was not my intention. I am aware of how much you wanted us to spend time together and I truly feel bad for not letting that happen. I understand if you are angry with me and I…"

All of a sudden, Cas stops. Because instead of Seri walking out of the bathroom, he sees Ellen, wearing a very attractive black lingerie costume. As she approaches him, Cas shuts his eyes and shakes his head a couple of times. When he opens his eyes, it is Seri in front of him. He calms down. She tenderly looks at him and says: "I love you Castiel." Then, she proceeds to kiss him. Unlike her, who savors the moment at maximum, the general feels nothing. It's as if there is no spark, no pleasant sensation, no attraction, nothing. Despite that, he forces himself to feel something, having made a promise to give their relationship another chance.

So, he closes his eyes during the final seconds of the kiss. Yet after their lips split, when he opens his eyes again, he once more envisions Ellen instead of Seri. However, this time, he cannot resist temptation anymore and goes on to keep her former lover's image. So he kisses her, only with more passion and fire than ever before, accepting the fact that he is kissing Ellen and not Seri, despite knowing it is his imagination.

He takes her costume off as she undresses him before they place themselves on the bed. He desires her, he wants to feel her body, to ravish it and to taste it over and over again. He feels the height of their sexual intercourse more ecstatic than anything he experienced in his life time. Afterward, he embraces her, repeating to himself how much he loves her. Seri smiles at him, happy to see his sentimental expression, which gives her the notion that he is very much in love with her. Little does she know…

* * *

Wasting no time, Sam, Dean and Ellen arrive at the water purification plant. They park the Impala right next to the demons' pickup truck which is empty. The boxes containing the bottles with the infected croatoan virus water are missing. Arming themselves, they rush to enter the plant where they see Nash and his friends engaging the demons in hand to hand combat.

Dean notices that a demon is emptying the virus bottles in one of the major pipelines. He draws out the Colt and kills him but it is too late.

"Crap" Sam curses. "They've dumped all the bottles into the purified water. We're too late!"

"Just great" the older Winchester says as he fires his shotgun. "Now what?"

All of a sudden Sam acts as if a light bulb just turned on over his head. He hurries outside, grabs his laptop bag and two jerry cans of holy water from the Impala. In a fast pace, he approaches the pipe line and empties the holly water in it. "Guys, follow me" he signals his brother and Ellen.

They climb several stairs to a control cabin. There, Sam connects his laptop to one of the hard drives.

"What the hell are you doing" the older Winchester asks him. His brother ignores him and starts operating his computer until a timer appears on the monitor. It displays 5 minutes and 46 seconds: "Damn it!"

"What? What is that" Dean is curious.

"That's the remaining time until the infected water reaches the junction distribution centers" Sam elaborates as he resumes typing on the keyboard. "I can stop it, thanks to the automatic shut down of the junction centers. I can block the croatoan water from being distributed to the city, allowing the holy water enough time to act as a purifier and eliminate the virus. But I have to do it within five minutes. If I don't and one tiny speck of croatoan infected water passes through, we're facing zombieland."

Meanwhile, the leader of the demons observes what the Winchesters are trying to do. "You fools" he shouts at the others. "Get to that cabin and stop them before they thwart our plan!"

"We got company" Dean adds, seeing three demons heading their way.

"I'll handle them" Ellen volunteers as Sam shuts down the first distribution center. The three demons approach the staircase to the cabin but Ellen places herself in the way. "Come on boys" she takes her fighting stance. "Let's dance!"

As Ellen begins fighting her adversaries, the young Winchester shuts down another center. "Three more to go" he says with hope.

"Better hurry" Dean warns him. "You got 3 minutes left."

In the mean time, Ellen has more fun than concern in fighting the demons. She is simply too fast and too cunning for them as they hilariously trip themselves. Her spectacular kicks manage at one point to send all three of them on the ground. They roar in frustration, unable to get past her.

60 seconds left and Sam has one more center to shut down. The infected water fast approaches the distribution junction. "Come on, come on" Dean begins to panic, seeing how little time is left. "20 seconds Sammy!" The younger Winchester operates the keyboard so fast, that at 3 seconds remaining, he successfully shuts down the last distribution center. The croatoan waters are now stuck in the pipes and begin to mix with the holly water. Sam delivers a victorious punch to the computer table as Dean breathes relieved.

Meanwhile, Ellen knocks down her final opponent as Nash and the other hunters finish their enemies as well. The Winchester brothers step outside of the cabin, smiling at the woman, who realizes they have succeeded. They saved the population of the city from turning into mindless zombies. It is over.

Just then, a demon rises behind Ellen, holding a thick pole.

"Ellen, look out" Dean shouts as he and his brother rushes to climb down the stairs and reach her. Before she can turn around, the woman is violently hit on the back of her head and collapses, unconscious. Then, the hell spawn starts hitting her again and again until Dean shoots him with the Colt, killing him.

The brothers kneel at her side, checking the nature of her injury.

"She took a pretty heavy blow" Nash points out.

"She's bleeding Dean" Sam gazes at her head wound. "We got to get her to the hospital."

The older Winchester picks her up while the other moves ahead of him and starts the Impala. After they secure her on the back seat, they rapidly take off to the hospital.

* * *

A few hours later, the dark veil of the night envelops the sky. At the city hospital, in the waiting room, Sam and Dean are on the edge of their seats. They desperately worry because Ellen has become a part of the family. And should something terrible happen with her, they would suffer grievously.

When the doctor who is handling Ellen approaches them, they jump in front of him, hoping to hear some kind of news. Being kept in the dark has not been a pleasant situation for them.

"We have done all we can" the man in the white coat addresses them. "But I'm afraid our hands are tied as of now."

"What do you mean" Sam asks.

"I regret to inform you that she has entered a coma. We repaired the most part of her lesions but her condition is too severe. The odds of her not making through the night are very high. I am sorry!"

"You douche" Dean snaps. "What the hell do you mean she not might make it through the night? What are you some kind of a moron? No. You're a doctor. Your job is to save people."

"Dean" the younger Winchester tries to stop his brother's fit.

However, Dean goes on yelling at the physician: "Now get back in there and save her!"

"Dean that's enough! Thank you doctor!"

"She's in ICU. You can visit her if you want to" the man says and leaves. Frustrated and filled with rage, Dean kicks the couch they sat on.

Several minutes later, the boys are in Ellen's room. The older one sits on a chair at her bedside while the younger brother props himself against the wall. Dean caresses one of her hair locks while holding her hand. He feels so sorry to see her like this. She, who has been through so many ordeals and got out in one piece, she who had the courage to stand face to face with her past and challenge it, defeating it in blaze and glory. She, who even managed to save his life at one point. How can she fall like this?

No, Dean says to himself. She mustn't die. And there's only one way to save her. So he begins: "Cas I know we haven't been BFF lately, but … you gotta hear me man. It's Ellen. She got hurt, pretty bad. She's dying man and she ain't got much time."

At Seattle garrison HQ, Cas is in bed with a sleeping Seri. However, he listens to every word Dean utters.

"I don't know what she did to make you drop her out of the hallo patrol, I don't really care honestly. But you got to do something man. You can't let her die. Please Cas" a tear falls on his cheek "you gotta give her a second chance. Please!"

After the prayer ends, Cas rises from the bed, not without taking a final peek at Seri. He knows that if he leaves, he is throwing away every chance they have at a possible relationship. Yet every part of his light tells him that he should tend to Ellen. He loves her too much. So, he dresses himself and teleports away…

ENDING CREDITS

* * *

**That was it, hope you guys enjoyed it. The first chapter of the next episode, entitled _Amends_, will be posted Monday! Oh and don't forget to review!  
**


	101. S03E14 Amends 1

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

First part of episode 14. Hope you're enjoying the season so far.

**Episode summary: **The first in a four episode arc, this episode deals with Ellen's return to heaven. Many things will change in Cas's life now that she is back, leading him to take an unforseen and surprising decision which will shock everyone. Unfortunately, some angels will become very upset and will unleash their wicked agendas, resulting in a dramatic turn of events.

**Guest starring**: Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, Evangeline Lilly as Seri, Holly Valance as Kestine, Alexis Denisof as Sekkleth, Deborah Odell as Melie, Stephen Lobo as Marsek, Bobby Campo as Iylar, Leela Savasta as Tilia

**Author's note**: This is the last episode of this season where Dean, Sam and Seri will appear.

* * *

**S03E14: AMENDS**

(1)

Dean had a particularly rough night. He stayed up very late, watching over Ellen, falling afterward asleep on the uncomfortable chair at her bedside. Sam too fell asleep on a chair, several feet away from Ellen's bed. They wanted to remain awake for the entire night but they were too tired and exhausted. Despite that, they had a restless sleep, their every thought being consumed by their worries for their comatose friend.

When Dean wakes up, he tries to recover from an intense nightmare. Smelling the scent of disinfectant, he remembers that he is in the hospital. Why? In a blink of an eye, everything comes back to him. How Ellen entered into a coma and how her chances of making through the night were very low. He must see if she is all right.

At the same time, Sam wakes up too. The two of them point their view to the bed but they find themselves in shock to see that it is empty. They jump from their seats, frightened and panicked. What has happened to Ellen? Where is she?

Their questions are answered when they look at one of the corners of the room. Ellen is alive and well as she gazes upon them and smiles. Beyond gladness that she is all right, The Winchesters are rather confused toward her new health state. She was in a coma with reduced chances of survival. How did she manage to overcome her severe condition?

Dean knows that her healing is more miraculous than natural. Meaning that only one person can be responsible for it. As the older Winchester looks behind, he sees Cas standing right next to him. Dean realizes that the angel listened to his pray after all. But what's most important to him now is seeing Ellen healthy and back on her feet.

But there is more. Ellen all of a sudden lifts her arms and closes her eyes, enveloping herself in a spring of pure white light. As the illumination around her fades away, the hospital gown she was wearing is replaced with a white shirt and black trousers, the attire she wore in heaven. Her hair grows long like it was before she trimmed it, while the blush in her cheeks returns to its usual glow. She now looks more beautiful, more radiant and shines more brightly than ever before, giving Sam and Dean the notion that Cas not only healed her but restored her grace as well.

"I need you to come with me" the general tells her. She nods and throws one more smile at the boys, suggesting that she will come back. Afterward, she and Cas disappear. The brothers sigh, hating the angels' quick departure.

OPENING CREDITS

Heavenly Host Command Section. In the conference room, Selaphiel, Raphael, Noria and Adriel are sitting at the large table, waiting for their general.

"Why do you think Castiel called this meeting" the woman angel asks.

"No clue" Selaphiel answers. "I really hope something bad hasn't happened though."

"Perhaps it is because of the evaluation period that is approaching" Raphael suggests.

"Of course" Adriel agrees. "This is the first evaluation since he took charge. Maybe he wants us to assure that everything will be perfect."

"You know what that means" the fire archangel points out. "Tons of paperwork for us. That'll be a joy!"

All of a sudden, the doors are opened, Castiel entering the room but remaining at the threshold. The board members gaze at him, expecting some kind of explanation. Finally, the fire archangel breaks the silence: "Hello … Castiel."

"I apologize for keeping you waiting like that but I have something to share with you. Well, actually … something to show you. I know I didn't consult you first but I had to act fast, otherwise it would have been too late. So without further ado, I hope you can understand my decision."

"What decision" Noria asks, displaying the same kind of confusion everyone else in the room possesses.

Cas throws a glimpse outside, in the hallway and nods. Just then, Ellen appears, shocking the board members to their very core. She looks at them, happy to finally see them after such a long time. Again, silence ensues.

"Well welcome back Ellen" Adriel says cheerfully. "It's good to see you!" He offers her a seat. She timidly accepts it and sits down. The other 3 board members stare at her, perplexed and dazzled. Meanwhile Cas occupies the chair at the head of the table.

Selaphiel shakes his head to overcome the shock: "Castiel, how did … what … when …" stops and takes a breath of air, trying to tone down his astonished state.

"I returned her grace because she was dying" Cas sheds light. "There was no other way."

Raphael, as always, appeals to logic: "Castiel, I know I speak for everyone else when I say I am very glad that Ellen is an angel again but are you sure that what you did was 100% right?"

"What are you talking about" Adriel snaps. "Of course it was right."

"I wasn't referring to saving her life" the archangel retorts. "I was referring to offering her grace back … making her an angel again. I'm not against it but there may be others who might not take your decision too well. I mean, by returning her grace back, you're pardoning her."

"I agree with Raphael" Noria admits, addressing Cas. "Did you even think about this? How it would affect other angels? How it would affect the entire Host?"

I realize the implications" the general replies "yet it was my decision. Why are you so against it?"

"Because you're pardoning an exiled angel who you were involved with in the past" Noria angrily states. "Don't you think other angels are going to start questioning your objective judgment? That they're going to begin doubting your reason?"

While the quarrel continues, Ellen studies Noria and discovers that she doesn't recognize her anymore. It is like she is a totally different angel, colder, angrier and darker. What has happened to her? What insufferable pain she experienced to transform her like this? To make her so harsh and spiteful? But what saddens her most is Noria's heated opposition toward her return. She wasn't expecting balloons, presents and a surprise party but she wasn't anticipating this much resentment either.

Noria continues to speak to her general: "With all due respect Castiel but you're crazy if you think that there will be no repercussions if you pardon her. Especially after everything she's done!"

"Can we please stop for a minute" Adriel intervenes. "Why are we talking about her like she's some sort of a criminal, like she is evil?"

No respons is given to Adriel's affirmation.

"No" the board member continues. "She is not evil. And who are we to pass judgment like this? Are we somehow better or brighter? No. We have our fair share of skeletons in the closet. But if I remember correctly, Ellen risked her life to save mine and Michael's a while back. And in the process, she eliminated the demons' tactical advantage that could have made them won the war. All of that while beating Alzar to a bloody pulp. Remember him, the very same angel she betrayed us for?"

Ellen is happy that at least Adriel supports her return to heaven. Cas leans forward in his chair, pleased by his board member's speech.

Adriel resumes: "Besides, I don't think that what she did can be called a betrayal. She didn't turn on us willingly, she did it because she was forced to. Alice, blood spell over Alzar, threatening to kill him … ring any bells? She did what she did because she wanted to protect a loved one. Isn't that the same kind of value we're trying to uphold here?"

Adriel stops to clear his throat and take a breath of air. Looking upon everyone's faces, he knows that his point is becoming more and more clear. So he searches on how to conclude. "I understand that you are all angry at her and that you think she should never return to heaven but I believe that she atoned for her sins time and time again, saving both angels and humans. If we can't find it within ourselves to forgive her, than all we built so far, in the last year, was for nothing."

And with that, Adriel leaves.

"This is crap" Noria grudgingly says while departing too.

"In the mean time" Cas turns to the two archangels "I want you to supervise the pre-evaluation period. Make sure everything is going as it should in all departments. Dismissed!"

While rising from his seats and heading to exit the conference room, Selaphiel looks at Ellen: "It's good to have you back!" Afterward, he and Raphael leave. His affirmation brings a glimmer of joy in Ellen's heart but it is heavily overshadowed by Noria's behavior. Dismissing the thought, she asks Cas what is he going to do next.

"I have to check on something. You're welcomed to stay in heaven as long as you like. If anyone gives you any kind trouble, feel free to contact me. Don't worry Ellen. Everything will be all right."

After Cas reassures her, he teleports away. She gazes at his seat, realizing how much she longs for him. If only he could feel the same way…

* * *

Cas arrives at Seattle garrison HQ. Knocking on Seri's office door, he receives a silent invitation. The garrison leader is at her desk, writing. When he gets closer, he notices that she has been crying intensely. Her vessel's eyes are extremely red.

"Hello Seri" he greets her but she doesn't even look at him, keeping her sight on the paper she is writing on. Her coldness makes the general feel uncomfortable as well as curious. "Are you all right" he inquires.

She deeply sighs while putting the pen in her hand down. "No. I'm not all right" she answers, surprisingly calm. "I think … I think that we should stop seeing each other."

Her words shock Castiel. "Why" he tries to find out. "Why do you say that?"

"You don't love me Castiel. You're in love with Ellen. In fact, you've never stopped loving her."

"What? No, I … I don't … I don't love her. I love you" Cas lies.

"Yes you do. I saw it in your eyes yesterday. It was as bright as day. That's why you've been avoiding me lately. She's everything to you. I can't compete with that."

"Compete? There is no competition…"

She interrupts him: "You don't have to hide it anymore. It's all right. I'm not going to stand in the way of your feelings."

"Seri I…"

"Please, just … just go. I'll be fine, I just … really need to be alone right now."

Cas is unable to find anything else to say to persuade her of the otherwise. But maybe that is because, deep inside, he knows that she is right. He never stopped loving Ellen. He only had been angry with her because of what she did. When he thought that his love for her was gone, he was actually repressing it. He should have realized that sooner or later, his feelings toward her would have eventually returned.

Cas regrets upsetting her so bad. He turns around to leave but is stopped by her call: "I hope you find happiness" she says with tears in her eyes. Then, she vanishes in thin air, hinting the general that this may have been their last moment together. Filled with sadness, he teleports back to heaven.

* * *

**Next chapter, Thursday! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	102. S03E14 Amends 2

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Part 2 of episode 14.

* * *

(2)

Ellen is somewhere in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Hovering above the water, she lifts her hands, causing massive waves to move in every direction. Using her telekinesis at maximum, she raises the waters enough to touch the clouds. Focusing, she then tests her elemental powers. The skies turn dark and lightning illuminates the horizon as a furious storm makes its presence known. Filled with enthusiasm, Ellen begins to execute spectacular fighting techniques, every move of her body creating violent wind gusts. Her movements becomes so fast that she gives birth to a large whirlwind. Afterward, she starts firing all sort of light attacks. From small orbs to giant continuous rays, she produces a marvelous light performance, capable of impressing even the most unimpressionable spirits.

After she casts the storm away and corrects the weather to its natural flow, Ellen feels tremendously happy to be an angel again and to be able to achieve so many wonders. She missed her transcendent abilities. From the moment she received her grace back, she could barely wait to try her powers. Not that being a human was a negative experience for her, but her true heritage is celestial. And now, after such a long time, it is overwhelmingly pleasing to know that she is her former self once more.

* * *

Tilia proceeds to her superior's office, holding a number of files in her arms. She knows that Sekkleth is not expecting them until several more hours but considering that the evaluation period is close, it may be better for him to have use of them sooner. She first must pass her office in order to enter Sekkleth's. However, when she arrives there, she sees Adriel. Still angry with him, she ignores the board member and continues her path toward her superior's office.

"Tilia please" Adriel stops her, placing himself in her way. "Please listen to me."

Unable to get past him, Tilia puts the files down on her desk and while leaning against it and crossing her arms, she places a frightening stare upon the male angel, expressing that she is ready to hear him.

Seeing this, Adriel begins: "Look, I know I betrayed you and broke your heart. I was selfish, an idiot and a big fat swine to have done that to you and you have to believe me that I am so, so sorry."

"Oh, why didn't you say so" she is sarcastic. "That makes everything right now. I forgive you. Would you like to sleep with me now? Or do you rather worm up with someone else before you get to me?"

"You have every right to be like that" Adriel admits. "I know I'm the last person you want to see right and the last person to ask anything of you but … please…" Kneels. "I beg of you, just give me a chance to set things straight between us."

"What" Tilia expresses disgust. "You bastard … get out!" Begins throwing the files at him. "Get out now!"

Outside her office, Adriel watches how she shuts the door in front of him. He feels extremely terrible for every dreadful thing he did to her. On the other hand, he wonders why he is so miserable that Tilia didn't give him a chance. It's not like he expected her to forgive him that easily. He supposes that he was given hope by what he said to his fellow board members and Castiel about offering Ellen leniency. All that discussion about forgiveness must have encouraged him to try and receive it from Tilia. But her reaction greatly saddens him. Although he knows he deserves it, he believes that no one should be given such a hard time, no matter what the cause.

* * *

Cas is in the Elysian Fields, in a place specially projected as a bar. The angel is sitting at the counter and struggles to finish his glass of vodka. After visiting Seri, he felt the need for a drink, thinking that it might make him forget some of the sadness.

Selaphiel walks in the bar, spotting his general from the door's threshold. Joining him, he tells the bartender that he would like whatever Cas's is having. "Figured I'd find you here" he addresses his leader. "You all right?"

However, Cas refuses to answer. The archangel persists: "Talk to me, what's going on?"

"I think Seri and I just broke up" the general finally responds.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry" Selaphiel shows sympathy while the bartender offers him his order. "Why?"

"Because she believes that I love Ellen instead of her. And I think she's right."

"Of course" Selaphiel admits as if realizing something. "Now I get it. That's why you gave Ellen her grace back. You could have just healed her but you didn't. You went all the way because you want to be close to her."

"I tried to repress my feelings for her but it was too hard. They're too strong to be buried" Cas confesses.

"And Seri saw them … naturally."

"I really didn't want to hurt her … I just … Everything is so confusing and hard. I don't know what to do."

"Castiel, I learned from you a lot. But the most important thing you taught me was to follow my heart. For it will always show me the right path in life and will make me very happy. If you're heart tells you that you love Ellen, than you should listen to it and act accordingly."

"If you're suggesting that we should get back together," Cas dismisses the idea "you are very wrong. I can't. I simply can't."

"Well then, I hope you have the strength to keep burying those feelings. Cause if you don't, things are going to get much harder and confusing. You can count on that."

As Cas understands that his older brother is telling the truth, he empties his glass. Yes, his feelings for Ellen are strong but the possibility for them to resume their relationship outrages him. It may be ironic, especially after returning her grace and allowing her access to heaven again, where they will see each other all the time, but the great pain she caused when she betrayed him forces him to deny a second chance to their love. Selaphiel is right. It is starting to get more and more confusing. What is he going to do?"

* * *

On the lower floors of the Command Section, Raphael is making sure that all departments are running at optimal efficiency before the evaluation period. After revising the Maintenance Department, he is heading toward the elevator to reach the next floor. However, on the way there, he crosses paths with Michael. A veil of awkwardness and discomfort grabs a hold of his heart, making him feel uneasy, given their recent history.

"Hello Raphael" the older archangel greets his younger brother.

"Michael."

"What are you doing?"

"Just preparing the departments for the evaluation period" Raphael confesses.

"Need any help" Michael gladly offers himself.

"No. I'm almost done" Raphael says as he steps away from the other archangel before the situation provokes him more nervousness. As he continues his way, he hears Michael's voice: "I'm not upset with you anymore Raphael!" His brother's words are like a thunderstruck. On one hand, he is relieved that Michael is no longer mad at him and that he forgave him for all the terrible things he did but on the other, he experiences even more guilt, realizing that Michael is such a generous and soft-hearted angel even after he treated him so badly. He doesn't deserve this kind of affection.

* * *

On the conference room floor, Noria is at the water cooler. While she waits for her glass to fill so she can drink it, Ellen approaches. The latter had been wishing to talk to Noria ever since she observed her reaction regarding her return to heaven. She wants to discover the reasons behind her fierce opposition and why she seems so mad and filled with rage all the time.

"Hey Noria" she greets her but receives a cold stare in return. "Listen, I know you're very angry with me. I just want you to tell me if you're all right. I'm worried about you and…"

Noria rudely interrupts: "Are you done?"

"What? Noria if you want me to go, I'll go but just…"

Noria all of a sudden throws the water in her glass in Ellen's face and leaves. The latter is very shocked by her sister's behavior. Never in her life had such hatred been pointed toward her. Is this the fate that awaits her from now on? Because from her point of view, it does not seem very appealing. Especially where she's not even offered the chance to make amends with the angels she cares for the most.

* * *

Although still downcast after his breakup with Seri, Cas manages to focus and prepare to commence the evaluation. This is the first time the Host goes through such a process since he took charge and he desires everything to be in perfect working condition. He may have changed the angels' ways but that doesn't mean he can neglect the entire celestial society.

Remembering that Raphael and Selaphiel had sent their reports concerning the pre-evaluation period, Cas goes to his office to examine them. While studying them, he hears three knocks on the door. "Come in" he shouts, sitting behind his desk.

Adriel walks inside: "Am I disturbing?"

"No, no. Have a seat" Cas politely says.

"So how's the pre-evaluation looking" the board member asks, noticing the files in front of the general.

"Everything appears to be well. In several hours I'm going to announce the department heads to begin. I have to confess, I wasn't expecting things to run so efficiently."

"Yeah well, that's how we angels are … full of surprises. Speaking of surprises, what are you going to do with Ellen, now that she's an angel again? I mean you can't just let her prance around like this."

"I don't know" Cas admits.

"You want to hear my opinion?"

Cas nods.

"I think you should make her board member again. I know it sounds crazy but she deserves it…"

"Adriel, it's not crazy. It's absurd and outrageous. I cannot give heaven's second high authority to an exiled angel that betrayed the Host. Everyone will see it as pure madness. You saw Noria's reaction back there. How do you think everyone else is going to react on reinstating her after banishing her in the first place?"

"I understand but … Look, you said that everyone is entitled to forgiveness no matter what the sins" Adriel brings further arguments.

"Yes but there's also a limit Adriel. We cannot just simply cross it. If we do, it will mean that every horrible, intended wrong is susceptible to forgiveness. We will be yielding all our principles."

"Don't you think we're already yielding our principles? By keeping this bitterness toward her, we're showing pride and wrath. And those are part of the seven deadly sins if I'm not mistaken."

Not liking what he's hearing, Cas leans on his back, rubbing his forehead with his fingers.

Adriel resumes: "I killed a man. I killed him out of vengeance and fury, but most of all out of guilt. Because I didn't stop him when I had the chance. And because of that, a girl is now dead. He killed her in cold blood, just as I killed him afterward. I wanted so badly to undo everything but I couldn't. So I buried myself in loneliness, in remorse, in anger, indifference … I hurt so many angels, I hurt myself … Everything became so dark, I started to think that I don't deserve to live at all, much less serve under you."

"Why haven't you told me all of this" Cas asks.

"It doesn't matter because everything changed. When I saw Ellen confronting Alzar with such determination and conviction, risking her life to save ours, I was inspired by her. I thought to myself: If she has the power to overcome everything she went through, then maybe there's a chance for me also. Maybe there is hope after all and not all things are lost."

Cas begins to be impressed by his board member's speech, starting to pay close attention.

"So I said to myself, from that moment on, I'm going to try and fix every wrong in my life. Anyway my point is that, despite the grave errors she committed in the past, she atoned for them. Castiel, you have to see that she has learned a lot and she has changed. And I'm more than sure that she demonstrated well enough what her true priorities in life are. Don't leave her on the outside Castiel. It's a horrible feeling to believe that you don't belong anywhere … that you are nobody's, that you are alone. This is her place, among us, nowhere else."

After finishing, Adriel departs the general's office. Cas realizes that unknowingly, Adriel just provided him with the solution for his problems. By reinstating Ellen as a board member, he will always be closer to her without thinking about rekindling their relationship. He won't have to struggle in burying his feelings anymore. Just controlling them. The reaction of the other angels may be severe but Ellen's image has greatly improved since she stopped Alzar's plan and saved the lives of thousands of angels. This may be a suitable course of action to follow. And it gives him the opportunity to deal with another situation at the same time.

* * *

**Next chapter, Monday! Don't forget to review!**


	103. S03E14 Amends 3

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Here's part 3 of episode 14.

* * *

(3)

Demoralized by Noria's behavior toward her, Ellen is sitting on the steps of the Command Section's entrance, wanting to relax and forget all about the things that stress her. She knows that there is nothing she can do to make it up to her sister and that saddens her even more. But what truly scarred her was Noria's rage. And to think that they were once very close.

"Oh my God, Ellen is that you" she hears a familiar voice from behind. As she gets up and turns around, she sees Michael, who displays an extreme amount of happiness to see her. "Wow, look at you, you're glowing. And I see you got your grace back. Congratulations."

"Thanks" she appreciates as she takes her place back on the marble steps. "You're one of the few who are pleased to see me back."

"What are you talking about" the archangel is curious, sitting next to her.

"Apparently me becoming an angel again does not fit well for the Host. It is believed that my return might cause quite a stir of criticism from the majority of the angels."

"That's just politics. Don't mind it" Michael tries cheering her up. "And besides, I'm not so sure about those negative reactions you're afraid of. I mean what you did, stopping Alzar and the demons, that was enormous. And I'm sure that it earned you back the respect you deserve. Trust me Ellen, no one's going to contest your return."

"Yeah well tell that to Noria."

"Noria's been through a lot. We all have. The last few months have been crazy around here."

"What happened" Ellen inquires.

"Well, Raphael held a grudge against me and kept giving me a hard time, Noria was upset after you left and started to make others as miserable as she was, especially Raphael; she kept enlisting my help all the time just to make him angry. We fought constantly, day by day…"

Ellen widens her eyes, as if hearing horror stories.

The archangel continues: "…at one point I lost it, went insane and tried to take over heaven, causing the suspension of all the board members in the process. I challenged Casiel with the intention of killing him and taking his place. Fortunately, there was no battle because he was too smart and talked me out of it. Oh, did I mention that Adriel killed a man in cold blood and became a sex-addict in an attempt to suppress his pain and remorse?"

"No" Ellen affirms, overwhelmed by Michael's stories.

"So enough about heaven, what have you been going through?"

"The same. Thought I was a demon, tried to kill myself, stood up against an angel and challenged him, got hit on, suffered a severe blow to the back of my head which sent me sky-rocketing in a coma…"

"Same old, same old" the archangel says as they both stare at the large meadow in front of them.

"What about Castiel" Ellen asks. "How has he been?"

"Castiel … I think he was the one who suffered the most. Torn between your departure's pain and his duties as general, he took it bad, Ellen. He took it really bad. When I heard that he and Seri got together, I thought it might make him feel better but … somehow, it didn't. However, I did see an improvement in him lately. He's more confident and focused."

"Is he happy?"

"I don't know" Michael answers. "Why do you ask?"

"He seemed a bit low the last time I saw him."

"I'm sure that it's nothing" the archangel reassures her.

"What if he was thinking that he made a mistake giving me my grace back? What if I don't belong here anymore? Maybe I should just go, you know … leave."

"Absolutely not. You can't just run away Ellen. You're stronger than that, I know it, I've seen it. Fight for your home, for your family."

Ellen considers the archangel's encouraging words. They fill her with hope and enthusiasm. This is her place and the angels are her family. And if she has to fight to prove her loyalty, than she will do whatever it takes to take back her former place in heaven.

All of a sudden, a voice makes itself heard, coming from the speakers mounted at the Command Section entrance: "Michael and Ellen are requested to present themselves at the Angelic Court of Justice immediately!"

Curious, the duo set out to get to the place they are summoned. As they enter in the large auditorium, they notice that a large crowd gathered there, every seat of the hall being occupied. From simple staff workers to principalities and dominions, everyone seems to be there for a special occasion. As they continue their way toward the judging bench, where Cas and the board members reside, they are thoroughly scrutinized by every eyes that can visualize them.

They are told to stand exactly in front of the general and the board. Cas rises and addresses the audience: "My apologies for calling you on such short notice but I have some announcements to make. I know that some of you might not agree with my resolutions but I assure you, I have heavily reflected upon them before deciding to execute them. So these are not some hasty and rash decisions I decreed on the spur of the moment."

The general points his view at the archangel: "Michael, since your return to Heaven, you have aided the Host on many occasions. You've done tremendous hard work and you've proven yourself time and time again. You showed us that you are trustworthy, reliable, conscientious and considerate. That you are our brother and not our former leader. Therefore, for all your efforts, I'm promoting you to the rank of board member." The crowd starts clapping. "Congratulations. You've earned it."

Michael begins to smile, barely containing his joy in front of his dream come true. Ellen jumps in his arms, happy for him.

Afterward, Cas addresses the woman angel. The crowd settles down. "Ellen. We have not forgotten your betrayal. And some of us still feel the aftershocks of your dreadful actions. However, you have progressed so much since then. You singlehandedly eliminated the demons' great tactical advantage over us and saved hundreds of angels in the process. You've shown attributes like compassion, humbleness, respect for life and self sacrifice. You've proven that you have learned from your mistakes and accomplished so many selfless, good deeds. That is why…"

Ellen clenches her fist and holds her breath. Michael, along with the board members and the rest of the angels in the large hall are experiencing tension at the highest level.

Cas, after taking a short pause, finally decides to continue what was he going to announce: "That is why, Ellen, I'm reinstating you as board member of the Heavenly Host!"

All the angels present there start clapping and cheering. Overjoyed, Ellen and Michael hug each other, unable to believe what just occurred. The former's heart is about to burst out of her vessel's chest. She never felt so happy before in her entire life span. In the mean time, several angels' expressions do not show the same kind of contentment. Kestine, the four executive dominions and a couple of principalities appear to be very displeased by Cas's announcements. And the one who is must disgruntled, the one who storms out of the auditorium without looking back is Noria.

* * *

After promoting Michael and reinstating Ellen, Cas exits the Angelic Court of Justice, making his way to the elevator that will take him to the upper floors. However, on the hallway to the lift, he is stopped by Kestine.

"Castiel what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I beg your pardon Kestine" the general narrows his eyes.

"How could you have done that? How could you have reinstated a traitor?"

"Kestine, it was my decision and it is final."

"You can't just take decisions according to your own will."

"Yes I can" Cas corrects her. "As long as I'm general I have full authority and de facto attributes meaning that I can take whatever decision I want."

"So are we to pardon every rebel, every fallen angel and every traitor that you have a soft spot for? Should we invite a couple of demons for a tea party? Because I'm guessing that is the next step, right?"

"Enough Kestine! I have become fed up with you criticizing and questioning my every move…"

She interrupts him: "And I have become fed up with your self-interested plans and your egotistical goals! You have done nothing so far than threaten the very balance of the Host!"

"I suggest you return to your duties Kestine before I have you suspended for disrespecting your superior. Dismissed!"

And with that, Cas turns his back on her and resumes his way to the elevator. This fuels her with rage: "This is not over Castiel! Do you hear me? This is not over!"

Meanwhile, Michael and Ellen joyfully walk out of the auditorium, still in shock about the new positions they occupy now in the celestial chain of command. Suddenly, Raphael approaches them, determining them to display somber expressions.

"It seems that we will be working together again … officially, as equals" the younger archangel addresses his brother. "Congratulations!" Extends his hand forward. "I'm looking forward to working with you."

"Me too" Michael admits while taking Raphael's hand and shaking it. Ellen is filled with enthusiasm and gladness to see the archangels settling their differences.

* * *

After a half hour, Noria is in her office, desperately trying to locate a file. Therefore, she turns her desk upside down to find what she's looking for, not minding the mess she's making. She is too angry that Ellen was reinstated to care about a puny mess. And speaking of Ellen, Noria sees her walking in the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Oh" the blonde angel says arrogantly. "It's you. Get out."

"No" Ellen stands her ground.

"What? Get out of my office!"

"Again, no! I am not making one step until you talk to me. Please Noria. Talk to me!"

"Why? So you can wipe my memory again? So you can stab all of us in the back just like you did before? What you'll get out of me are words like _bitch devoid of sentiment_ and _heartless ghoul_."

Although Noria's insults hurt her, Ellen is not going to give up so easily. She intends to fight to regain her sister back: "I deserve that. I deserve a whole lot more."

"You're pathetic" the other chuckles.

"I'm so, so sorry I broke your trust Noria, that I caused you so much pain. I deserve everything you can throw at me. But I'm not leaving you this time. I'm staying right here."

"You must think so highly of yourself" Noria suspects "now that you've got your job back. Do you think you can just waltz in here, with your stupid apologies, and make it all better? You're insane if you think you're accomplishing something."

"Yes, I am insane. Why? Because you're my best friend …"

"I'm warning you … if you don't stop and get out of here, I'm going to hit you!"

Despite the threats, Ellen continues: "You're my sister."

Noria administers her punch: "Don't call me that!"

Ellen takes a moment to recover, and resumes: "You're my sister Noria and I love you. You're the one I come running to when I'm happy or sad, when I need someone to talk to or when I need a shoulder to cry on."

"I said shut up" Noria hits her again, drawing blood on her lower lip.

Ellen does not give up. With tears in her eyes she goes on: "I miss you. I miss the things we used to do together. We used to take walks on the beach, try out new cake recipes, wasting time goofing around and laughing like two crazy angels…"

Noria delivers a punch to her stomach, causing Ellen to have trouble breathing for a few seconds. However, the former angel's eyes are slowly covered with tears.

"I know that you're angry with me" Ellen says after spitting blood. "You can keep hitting me, you can axe me, shoot me, hang me or chop my head off but I am not leaving you again. I am aware that I hurt you terribly but that doesn't mean I stopped loving you. I'll always love you Noria. You're my sister."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up" Noria yells while starting to throw small, harmless fists at Ellen's chest, standing on the verge of breaking into tears. Finally, running out of strength and finding her pain and anger overwhelming, she begins to cry while falling in Ellen's arms. The latter too commences weeping, both of them slowly kneeling, leaning against one another.

Through sobs, Ellen keeps repeating: "I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" The sound of their convulsive gasping echoes throughout the silence of the room.

* * *

**The next chapter, Thursday! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	104. S03E14 Amends 4

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Here's part 4 of episode 14. One more part left.

**This is the story's 100th chapter. I would like to thank everyone who read this story and reviewed it, especially Sandra, who has been with it since the beginning. Thank you so much for all your attention. I put a lot of hard work in this story for the past year and it has become an important part of my life. And it feels great to be involved in such a large project. I recommend it to every writer on this site. **

**Thank you again and good luck with your stories. May you have theinspiration to write great stuff.  
**

* * *

(4)

In the Elysian Fields, on the grey sands of a magnificent beach, Ellen and Noria walk side by side. Once in a while, the waves that arrive at the shore tickle and wash their feet, giving the two angels a refreshing sensation.

"I'm sorry for hitting you back there" Noria apologizes.

"That's all right. Like I keep telling everyone, I've been through tougher scrapes."

"Yeah" Noria admits while adopting a blank stare. "We all have."

"You all right" Ellen asks her, concerned.

"I don't know" Noria confesses. "Things have been so hard lately. I tried to be strong but I couldn't. Everything just fell apart after you left. Like dominos. I was so furious and so hurt, I didn't know what to do. I tried burying myself in work but it was no use. I saw pain everywhere. And I had no one to talk to, no shoulder to cry on. My sister was gone."

Ellen stops, trying to hold her tears back. Noria continues: "I was so miserable I wanted other angels to feel the same pain I was feeling. To go through the same thing I was going through. So I started acting crazy. I turned Michael and Raphael against each other, I've been sleeping with Adriel and I almost left Command for good."

"Oh, poor baby" Ellen grabs her sister's hands. "What have you been through?"

"I haven't lost my mind so I think that's a plus."

"I am so, so sorry Noria … for everything" Ellen expresses her apologies again. "I … I tried to kill myself."

"What?"

"Yeah. Almost succeeded if it wasn't for Sam, Dean and a little bit of divine intervention."

"Why would you do that" Noria is both appalled and angry. "Because I thought I didn't deserve to live anymore. I thought I was evil, that I bring only pain and misery to those around me. But it was mostly because I saw Castiel with someone else. I know it's crazy, being impossible for us to ever get back together again but …"

Ellen hesitates to reveal that she still loves Cas. In the mean time, the blonde angel is surprised to hear that Ellen went through such a terrible ordeal during her time as a human. Noria now understands how much her sister was affected by what she did, how much she suffered being exiled from heaven. It is now that she finally feels sympathy for her. "Looks like we both went through tough scrapes" she adds while looking into Ellen's eyes.

After a few seconds of silence, Noria jumps as if she just thought of something: "Let's make a deal. From now, let's never be mad at each other again."

"And never ever betray one another again" Ellen completes the pact.

"And remain inseparable … forever!"

They both shake hands, sealing the deal. Afterward, they hug each other, giggling out of joy.

"Yay! I got my sis back" Notia cheerfully declares. As they split, another wave touches their feet. A soft breeze gently caresses their hair. Ellen remembers about Cas, how he seemed upset the last time she laid eyes upon him. Now that she can discuss with Noria about anything, she decides to learn more about her former lover.

"So how's Castiel? Is he happy with whom he's seeing?"

"Yeah, he is." Stops walking. "Wait! I … I can't lie to you. There's something you should know about Castiel."

Ellen focuses her hearing to pay more attention to what Noria is about to say. The latter begins: "He's in love with you. Big time and I think he just broke up with Seri because of that. But don't tell him that I told you. I promised him I'd keep it a secret."

Ellen again feels the same kind of joyous emotions similar to those when she was reinstated. She freezes, trying to control her ecstatic bliss, unable to believe that the angel she loves the most shares her feelings. Perhaps there is hope after all for them to pick up where they left off. However, she will not attempt to force things to progress unnaturally. She will not invade Cas's intimate life, especially now, after he finished his relationship with Seri. Yet every living being has a right to dream…

* * *

Adriel, still hoping he can patch things up with Tilia, looks for her on the floor she works. Unfortunately, he cannot find her. Realizing that he is wasting time, he decides to ask one of her colleagues about her.

"Excuse me, where can I find Tilia?"

"Yeah" the angel woman widens her eyes at his sight "Tilia really doesn't want to see you."

"I am aware of that but please, you have to tell me where she is" Adriel insists.

"She spoke about you as if you were her arch nemesis. Give me one good reason why should I tell you where she's at."

"Good reason, coming up. Uh…" starts fidgeting "…you should tell me where she is because I want to apologize to her. Not good enough huh?"

"Nah."

"OK, well how about this: I have an emergency and I desperately want to talk to her. Still not buying it, are you?"

"Nope. Listen I have work to do so if you'll please excuse me" the angel woman says before turning around and walking away.

"No wait, please" Adriel manages to stop her. "You're right. There's nothing plausible I can say to make you tell me where she is. I'm not worthy to speak to her again. I'm an idiot and a bloody prick and I deserve so much more. But no one will ever know how much I regret hurting her. I am deeply sorry for doing those things to her. I wish I had a time machine so I can turn back time and prevent it all from ever happening. Because I felt so much happier, so much alive seeing her smile, hearing her sweet laugh and her soothing voice. I would give anything, even my life to lay eyes upon her once again…"

Adriel stops to breathe, feeling the flow of emotions inside him overwhelming. "But I can't take pleasure of her beauty anymore because I broke her heart. She was right. Apologies are in vain." Bows his head. "I've lost the most beautiful thing that ever happened to me. And it's all because of me. I've pushed away the angel I'm in love with."

"You love her?"

"Yes. With all my heart. That's why I'm going to leave her alone. Don't they say that if you truly love someone, you must have the strength to let him/her go? Just … don't tell her I was here. I don't want to upset her anymore."

And with that, Adriel leaves, sad and depressed. The angel woman, touched by his words, wipes a tear from her left eye. She turns around, watching how Tilia comes out from underneath a desk nearby. She hid there before the board member could spot her. She too heard his discussion with her colleague and is quite impressed by what he said. Despite still being mad at him, she is astonished by what he said because, as she realized, he was speaking from his heart.

* * *

In their motel room, Sam and Dean are startled by the sound of flapping wings. They immediately look to the source, anxiously expecting Ellen's return. To their comfort, it is her, who gazes at them, smiling.

"Well well" Dean says with sarcasm. "Our old lady friend is back. And look. She has a pair of wings now."

Ellen laughs at the older Winchester's comment.

"Were you in heaven" Sam asks. The angel nods. "How did it go?"

"It went well. Better than I expected I guess" she answers in a satisfied tone.

"You must feel pretty great to have your grace back" the younger man deduces.

"Oh yeah" Dean intervenes. "Terrific! So now that you got your mojo back, I'm guessing you'll be ditching us for the hallo patrol."

"I kind of have to. They gave me my old job back" Ellen answers.

"Seriously? That's great. Congratulations" Sam compliments her.

"I'll alert the media" Dean gruffly replies while getting to the refrigerator to get a beer.

"So I guess … this is it" the younger Winchester adds, a bit disappointed.

"Sam, Dean" she addresses both of them. "You have done so much for me. You've protected me, you've saved my life, you put a roof over my head and fed me… You took care of me when no one else would. But what really matters for me is that you never gave up on me, no matter the circumstances, no matter the cause … you believed in me."

She pauses, attempting to refrain from crying. However, she is unable to and allows her eyes to be flooded with tears. "You taught me that my life is valuable, that I can still make a difference with it despite all the mistakes I made in the past. You are the reason I've come so far. I am what I am today because of you. I will never forget that … never!"

"I'm very proud of you" Sam admits while hugging her. Ellen approaches Dean who only minds his beer. He sees her getting closer and confesses: "You're nuts if you think I'm going to hug you!" However, she doesn't even let him finish, quickly embracing him, taking him by surprise. After a few seconds, Dean folds his arms around her as well, while telling her: "You take care of yourself all right?"

After they separate, Ellen distances herself from them. "Hey, you drop by once in a while" the older Winchester orders her as she, with both of her cheeks crossed by tears, waves and says goodbye. Afterward, she vanishes.

"I'm going out for a walk" Dean informs his brother. He needs to be alone to accept the fact that Ellen will no longer be travelling with them. He has grown so attached and so accustomed to her, that her absence will deeply affect him.

"Hey Dean" Sam calls for him just as he is about to exit the room. "Bobby called this morning. Said he had a new lead on that shapeshifter case. Interested?"

"Yeah" he responds, knowing that if he continues his life the way it was before, he should be able to get over Ellen's departure. And besides, he is happy for her that she has finally returned to heaven.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Command Section, the executive dominions are in a meeting, finalizing their evaluation report regarding the entire Celestial Detachment on Earth and its operations. All of a sudden, they are interrupted by loud voices, coming from the other room. Kestine barges in on them, followed by Tilia.

"I'm sorry" Sekkleth's assistant apologizes. "I couldn't stop her from entering."

"That's all right Tilia" Sekkleth tells her. "You are dismissed." After she leaves, he locks his eyes upon the Union Manager: "All right Kestine, how can we help you?"

"Well" she takes a seat next to them "the real question is: how can you help the Host?"

"What do you mean" Melie asks.

"Oh come on! You know damn well what I mean. This is about Ellen, about Castiel and all the wrong things that's been going on over here. I mean come on. The angel that betrayed us and almost delivered heaven to the demons on a silver plate is now your superior? What's up with that?"

The four pay more attention to her. She resumes: "I mean for me, that was the last straw. There have been many wrong decisions but reinstating a fallen angel as board member … what does that tell about us?"

"Kestine" Marsek intervenes "we do not enjoy this just as much as you do but there is nothing we can do. It was Castiel's decision."

"So are you just going to stand by? Because this is only the beginning. No wait … this is not the beginning. It started a long time ago. Can't you see? Our leaders are committing error after error as we sit with our hands crossed and take no action. Castiel and his lackeys are not fit to rule the Host anymore. We are going to crash and burn if we don't do anything."

"What exactly are you implying Kestine" Sekkleth is curious. "Are you suggesting we … turn against our general?"

"Yes. Overthrow both him and his board members."

"What you're saying is impossible" Iylar comments. "We do not posses that kind of power and if we're not careful, we can be arrested and charged with insurgency. We're looking at exile for life."

"Well I for one am not going to stand and be governed by angels with personal interests. Look, the Celestial Regulations Act maintains the de facto attributes of the general but if we can round up every dominion and every principality to support our cause, we can have at our disposal all the breath of the Host. They'll have no choice but to submit to our will."

"And I suppose YOU can get the others on our side" Sekkleth suspects.

"Trust me, after making Ellen a board member again, I'll have no problem in turning every department head against Castiel. It'll be like taking candy from a baby."

After finishing her sentence, Kestine leaves as the four executive dominions wonder if her plan might work. They too have been enraged after Ellen's pardoning and are now willing to do whatever it takes to overthrow the general. Kestine put her finger well on the matter. It was the last straw.

* * *

**The conclusion chapter of this episode will be posted Monday. Don't forget to review!  
**


	105. S03E14 Amends 5

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Last part of episode 14. Hope you liked it.

* * *

(5)

Castiel is heading toward the conference room to begin assessing the evaluation reports with his board members. It is strange, he says to himself. He is actually looking forward to it. He doesn't remember ever expressing so much satisfaction in reviewing a couple of reports. Maybe it is because his board is, after such a long time, finally complete again, with an extra member in addition. Knowing that completely contents him.

When he reaches the lobby, he notices Ellen exiting her office. He is mesmerized by her appearance and simply cannot take his eyes off of her. She tied her hair in a ponytail, leaving several locks to hang down on either side of her face. On top of that, she is dressed with a black office suit, wearing her sleeves rolled up and her jacket unbuttoned, revealing her opened cleavage shirt. And it is not just her looks that impresses him, it is the smell that envelops her as well. She releases scents that resemble to those present when spring arrives. It's as if he is comforted by the fragrances of a forest.

When he sees that she's approaching him, his heart starts to beat faster and faster.

"This is for you" she says as she offers him a paper. "It's from AR and it requires your signature to officially confirm my reenlistment."

Cas reaches out to take the paper but accidentally touches her hand in the process. He doesn't remove it, nor does she as they exchange lustful looks. Their moment is interrupted by Noria who closes in on them. They rapidly draw their hands away.

"Wow" Noria admits delighted. "I can't believe it. We're actually going to take part in a meeting together again. We haven't been like that in over a year. You going to sit in the same place" she asks Ellen.

"Yeah. Right in front of you."

"Are you guys ready to start" Michael appears, displaying an exaggerated enthusiasm.

"Look at you so excited" Noria states.

"Are you kidding me? I've been waiting for this moment for like … an eternity."

"What, reviewing reports" the blonde angel inquires discouraged.

"Of course not. Being part of the family, doing stuff with you. It's my dream come true and I intend to enjoy every moment of it."

"Well if he's so happy" Noria concludes "why shouldn't we all be?"

Selaphiel comes out of the conference room and addresses them: "Need I remind you kids that we are waiting for you here."

Realizing that they are wasting time, Cas invites the two angel women and Michael inside the conference room. Being the last to enter, he shuts the doors behind him. While they take their seats, Noria and Ellen grin and wave at each other. Cas remarks the latter's lovely smile and freezes before occupying the seat at the head of the table. Shaking his head, he imposes himself concentration and sits down, declaring the meeting opened.

"Raphael, Selaphiel" the general begins "would you care to present to the others your opinion on the pre-evaluation procedures you conducted?"

The fire archangel goes first: "Generally, all the departments are functioning within normal efficiency parameters but there are some facts I observed that required immediate attention. First off the shift system is not entirely respected and…"

Cas shifts his attention from the archangel to Ellen because he just saw her taking of her jacket with the corner of his eye. However, he hears Selaphiel's voice: "Isn't that what you requested?" Unaware what the archangel is referring to, he simply nods and urges him to continue.

"Riiight…" Selaphiel adds. "As I was saying…"

Although he struggles to pay attention, the general is unable to remove his eyes from Ellen, who is playing with a pen. Suddenly, she drops it on the floor. Before bending to pick it up, she pulls her hanging locks of hair behind her ears, action which makes Cas's vessel swarm with hormones. Again, he shakes his head, in an attempt to dismiss these sensations.

It is now Raphael's turn to present his report. As he begins to speak, Cas is again distracted, his sight slowly sliding down Ellen's barely covered chest. He wishes he can control these reactions but he cannot. They behave like reflexes, forcing him to perform involuntary actions and offering him intense sparks of emotion.

For the fourth time, the general tries to pay attention to the meeting and for the fourth time, he is deviated by his urge to stare at Ellen. However, this time he believes that he is hallucinating because he witnesses how she is taken by heat and covered in perspiration. But that cannot be. There is nowhere near that kind of warmth in the room. She grabs one of the files in front of her, using it to cool herself. A drop of sweat slowly travels from her neck to her chest, entering the area between her breasts. She begins to unbutton her shirt.

Too aroused, Cas closes his eyes, hoping it will make the hallucinations stop. The action has no effect and when he opens his lids, he sees that he is alone in the room with Ellen. The rest disappeared along with the conference table. When he looks at the angel woman, he notices that she is not wearing her trousers anymore, being covered by only her white shirt and underwear. She starts rubbing herself to wipe the sweat as she slowly lifts her naked legs like an involuntary spasm. The general cannot believe what he is experiencing.

Afterward, Ellen rises from her seat, approaching Cas in a slow, seductive manner. He petrifies. She is not deterred by his timid reactions and begins to perform a lap dance. Her body's movements make the general to become even more ecstatic. At one point, she climbs on top of him and takes her shirt off.

"Castiel" he hears his name called. Suddenly, he finds himself back to reality, with all his board members staring at him suspiciously. The hallucination is over, he says to himself. And Ellen is not undressed like he daydreamed. He breathes relieved, finding everything to be all right. However, he feels his pants a bit too tight than they were before. Inspecting and discovering the cause, he excuses himself from the meeting and quickly leaves the conference room.

"What's up with him" Selaphiel wonders out loud.

* * *

The executive dominion's are in Sekkleth's office and are waiting for Kestine to tell them if her plan succeeded or not. The head of the Angelic Union Department enters the room, forcing the others to turn to her.

"Well" Melie inquires.

"It's not what we were expecting … it's much better. The principalities and the dominions have agreed to support our cause but with one condition."

"And that is" Sekkleth is curious.

"They want Castiel and the board to be impeached and convicted accordingly in a special trial. They also want to be the jury. It is the only way they will back us up."

"That's absurd" Iylar expresses. "Submit our leaders to trial. It's a stupid, pointless idea. It will never work to our advantage."

"On the contrary" Kestine disagrees. "This way we can show the entire Host the error of Castiel's ways and all the mistakes he and his team have committed. Also, we can avoid political disputes and conflicts, there will be no rising groups to support the general … everyone will think it's all right because it will seem legal and natural."

"If we go with this trial thing" Marsek interferes "we have to be impartial and try to win fair and square. What if we don't? What if they are proved not guilty and allowed to continue their term?"

"Not if I get through with them" Melie says. The others do not understand what she is suggesting. "I know the Celestial Regulations Act inside out … I mean I've helped write it for crying out loud. If you let me lead the prosecution, I can assure you that Castiel and his board members will not escape. I'll eat them alive."

"See" Kestine smirks. "I told this is a much better scenario for us. And by the time it will all be over, no one will ever trust Castiel or his lackeys ever again. He will be finished while we elect a new general."

"Or possibly a new form of government" Iylar specifies. "I mean think about it. The political situation will be so tractable, that it could allow us to create a new and different regime. We can shape the constitution by our own will. Imagine the possibilities. If we're successful, we can take away the general's de facto attributes and split them, just like the humans' system."

"Well Sekkleth, it's your call" Melie points out. "You're the most experienced and the most influential angel among us. What do you say? Should we do this?"

Sekkleth, however, turns around and stares outside the window at the moving clouds. "So many things have changed" he wonders. The other angels in the room gaze at him, expecting his answer. "Let's do it" he finally utters.

* * *

Cas is in his office, and appears as if he is waiting for someone. He does and the one he is expecting is none other than Ellen. He summoned her there because he wants to confess his feelings for her. The sexual fantasy he experienced during the meeting was the last straw. He cannot resist another second being near her but not able to be with her, to love her. It is too unbearable. So, resolute, he mustered the strength and courage required to tell her everything and called her to his office.

When she knocks on the door, Cas takes a deep breath and invites her in. "You wanted to see me" she asks, trying to hide her excitement. When she found out he summoned her, her heart grew twice its size. She started to think that the reason he called her is that he desired to get back together. It was the only plausible explanation she could think of, especially after Cas ended his relationship with Seri. In addition to that, what supported Ellen's theory even more is the knowledge that Cas still has feelings for her. Therefore, without hesitation, she rushed immediately to his office.

"Have a seat" Cas waves her to sit on the sofa. Shortly after, he joins her.

"What's up Castiel" she is curious.

"I … I uh…" Cas falters but quickly regains his confidence. "I have been with another angel … Seri, and … I recently broke up with her."

"I'm so sorry" Ellen shows sympathy and means it too. "Are you OK?"

"I suppose so. I desperately tried to avoid hurting her but in the end I failed. I caused her suffering."

"Castiel" the woman angel interferes. "You and I both know that you are incapable of causing pain. Don't be stupid."

"No. I did hurt her. And I think the reason is very obvious" Cas admits before looking in her eyes, implying the existence of his great love for her.

"I don't get it. What reason" Ellen plays hard to get. Ready to tell her the truth, the general holds her hand and prepares to confess his feelings. However, before he can utter a word, he recollects all the pain and sorrow he suffered after her betrayal. It was a horrible period for him. He begins to get afraid, suspecting that it could happen again. And the last thing he wants is to be taken over by that depressive, low and gloomy state of mind, by that overwhelming sensation of sadness and grief.

These thoughts roam through his mind because he is finally at peace after such a long time. And if he and Ellen get back together, he will be happy, complete. But what if history will repeat itself and he will be forced to endure the same kind of suffering he struggled so long to vanquish? No. He won't subject himself to that again. He will not get burnt a second time.

And that is why the idea of receiving Ellen back into his life seems a frightening one. So, he decides to keep his feelings for himself as he removes his hand from hers.

"Castiel" she implores him to continue, being sure that he will say he loves her. "Why do you think you hurt Seri?"

"Because…" he stalls, trying to find an adequate lie. "Because of my duties as general."

"What" the angel woman is disappointed, not hearing the answer she was expecting.

"Yes. I chose the responsibilities I have as a general over her. I neglected her. That is how I made her suffer."

Disillusioned by Cas's words, Ellen struggles to hide her discontented reaction. Why did he not admit his feelings toward her? What is pressuring him to keep concealing them from her? Does this mean that he's having second thoughts about them? Nevertheless, she can't be sure of anything yet. Still, it's difficult to reduce the high hopes she built before coming to him. On another point of view, if he truly loves her, he will eventually tell her one day, when they will be together again. All she has to do is be patient. If she has the strength to do so.

"I'm sorry" she tries to console him. "I'm sure you'll be all right."

"I'm very glad that you are back" he points out. "The others and I have missed you greatly!"

"Thanks" she appreciates while rising from the sofa. She asks if there is anything else he needs from her. He answers negatively and dismisses her. Watching her leave, Cas realizes that he has no idea what to do next. He keeps asking himself how he will handle this situation from now on. He cannot ignore his feelings for her; he is afraid that if he gives into them and becomes too happy, he will get burnt once more with pain and sadness. Every course of action seems complicated and wrong. Again, what is he going to do?

* * *

In the conference room, Cas and the board members are reviewing the final evaluation reports when all of a sudden a squadron of virtues barge in, followed by the four executive dominions and Kestine. "Excuse you" Noria addresses them "we're in a meeting."

Sekkleth steps in: "Castiel, by the consent of the supermajority of principalities and dominions, you and your board are impeached, thus suspended of your rank and duties. You are under arrest with the charges of high crimes and misdemeanors based upon personal goals and interest against the Host."

"What" Raphael angrily roars.

"This is outrageous" Noria declares. "You can't do this!"

"We can and we will" Sekkleth is firm. "You will be tried and convicted accordingly. Resist and you will be declared rebels on spot and be dealt with in consequence." Turns to the virtues. "Take them to the holding room!"

One of the virtues approaches Cas. Selaphiel places himself in his way, displaying his fiery eyes in a menacing fashion: "Go on. Make a move! Please." At the same time, Raphael causes electrical bursts to appear all around the conference room."

"Selaphiel, Raphael, stand down" Cas orders. The archangels obey. "If our brothers and sisters believe that we broke the law, that we should be submitted to a trial, than we shall comply with their wishes."

"Castiel, this is crazy. You are their general" Selaphiel barks annoyed.

"I understand. Yet I am not going to fight against the very principles I established. If I am guilty of anything, than I have to give into the Legal System of the Host. I must let justice follow its course. We're going through this … all of us. Whether we like it or not." Looks at the virtues: "Take us away."

While being escorted to the holding room, Cas passes near Kestine who smiles at him and says: "I told you this wasn't over!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

ENDING CREDITS

* * *

**The first part of the next episode(_Trial_), will be posted Thursday! R&R please!**


	106. S03E15 Trial 1

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Here's part 1 of episode 15, the second episode of the arc. This is the longest episode I've written so far. Enjoy!

**Episode Summary:** Cas and his team must go through the impeachment trial. In the mean time, the relationship between Cas and Ellen will suffer major and permanent changes.

**Guest starring:** Holly Valance as Kestine, Alexis Denisof as Sekkleth, Leela Savasta as Tilia, Deborah Odell as Melie, Stephen Lobo as Marsek

**IMPORTANT! Autor's note:** This is a **SPECIAL EPISODE**, therefore each part will be longer. Hope that won't stop you from R&R!

* * *

**S03E15: TRIAL**

(1)

At the Command Section, Cas and his board members are held in a special staging room until the trial they have been submitted to can begin. The confinement is well furnished, presenting itself quite luxurious with impressive wooden furniture and beautiful carpets. Despite its welcoming ambiance, the room is meant to be a prison. Enochian sigils that prevent teleportation are painted on the walls while two virtues are placed outside the door, allowing no escape for the prisoners.

"Honey, it's not your fault" Noria reassures Ellen, who blames herself for the current predicaments they are in.

"Yes it is. I never should have returned."

"That is nonsense" Cas intervenes. "I was the one who decided to give your grace back and I was the one who reinstated you. Nothing that you did or said brought us into this situation."

"No, I just was here. That's all it took. My presence. I should have known better."

"You had to be here because this is your home" Cas points out. "You belong here, nowhere else."

"Listen to him sweetie" Noria begs her. "Please, stop beating yourself up. There's no point."

"God," Selaphiel wonders "how did this happen?"

"I don't know" Cas answers. "All I know is that Kestine may be behind it."

"Kestine" everyone jumps out of their seat, shocked.

"The Union Principality" Adriel asks.

"Yes. She has been criticizing us for a very long time. I assume she must have taken advantage of present circumstances and convinced the principalities and the dominions to turn against us. She used their shock regarding Ellen's reinstatement to persuade them into her cause" Cas explains.

Ellen sighs and covers her face with her palms while leaning on her back on the comfortable couch she and Noria occupy. Still not convinced that it is not her fault, she realizes that she's not strong enough for the trial that awaits her. If only Cas could embrace her in his arms, comfort her and tell her that he still loves her, maybe then she would possess the necessary conviction to overcome everything. But for some reason, he chooses to maintain a certain distance. And that saddens her, especially now, when nothing is standing in the way of their love.

"I can't believe this" Selaphiel is disappointed. "Why didn't I see this coming?"

"We all should have seen this coming" Raphael states. "But we didn't, because we were too busy with our own worries."

Everyone agrees with him, recollecting all the events that occurred recently. They have been so focused on their own problems and worries that they never saw the tension and the restlessness that was building up at Command. Kestine just placed the cherry on top. The cake was already finished.

All of a sudden, the door opens and the virtues outside allow Tilia to enter. At her sight, Cas quickly approaches her. Everyone else directs their attention as well to Sekkleth's assistant.

"Thank you for accepting my request" the general says.

"It's my pleasure to represent you. Though I have to ask: Why me?"

"Mostly because you are very familiar with the Celestial Regulation Act. But what truly convinced me to choose you were your pure heart and beliefs. You will fight only for the truth, even if it will make you win the case or lose it. You are the best representation we can possibly benefit from."

"Thank you" Tilia tries to hide her blush.

"Now tell us about this trial. What have you learned" Cas questions her.

"Well" she begins "Sekkleth is going to be the judge. The prosecution will be lead by Melie and the jury is going to be formed by the supermajority that ruled in favor of the impeachment. The trial itself will bear resemblance to a special review of your performances. Each and every one of you will be called to the stand and will be examined first by the prosecution and then by the defense. At the end, the jury will decide your sentence."

Cas and the others take a moment to process the information. Tilia goes on: "The good news is that everyone wants a fair trial. They know that if they do something illegal or immoral, they are going to agitate the rest of the angels. Because you seem to be the public's favorites."

"Speaking of the public, have you done what I asked" Cas inquires.

"Yes. I sent the message to all the garrisons on Earth. They know that you plan to go with this trial. They are not going to do anything rash."

"Castiel this is crazy" Selaphiel snaps. "We can't just let this happen. We should do something. I mean you're the general for heaven's sake."

"Selaphiel" Cas lectures "if we turn against the society we worked so hard to create, than our mission has been in vain. I rebelled once, because I knew that the Host was going in the wrong direction. I became a general with the sole purpose of bringing it back on the right path. And with all of your help, I succeeded. But if we rebel now, everything we stood for, everything we fought for will have been for nothing. We have to believe in our family."

"The proceedings start in five human hours" Tilia announces. "Until then, I have to build your defense."

After she leaves the room, Cas and his board exchange concerned looks.

OPENING CREDITS

The Angelic Court of Justice is full. All 500 attendance seats have been occupied. In the far side of the room, near the judging bench, all 40 members of the jury reside. A few feet in front of them is the prosecution table where Melie sits quietly. Near her is obviously the defense table, taken up by Tilia and all her 7 clients who find themselves silent and uneasy.

The angels attending the trial are talking loudly, producing a noisy wrangle. However, they stop when Sekkleth is seen entering the court room. He is wearing a white robe, specially designed for this occasion. At his appearance, a great silence installs itself.

"All rise for the honorable judge Sekkleth" Marsek announces. All the angels comply and get up from their seats. When Sekkleth approaches the judging bench and occupies it, everyone sits down again.

"Before we begin" the judge declares "I would like to stress out the fact that this trial will be treated with the utmost importance and respect. This is not an acting stage, an inquisition or an execution. We are here because of the values we believe in. The values which tell us that every angel deserves a fair trial. So that is what these proceedings will be: A FAIR TRIAL. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone nods or utters "yes". "Very well" Sekkleth states. "Let us begin. In the case of Castiel vs. the Host, the defendants' plea against the charges is…?"

"Not guilty your honor" Tilia answers.

"All right. Will the prosecution deliver its opening statement" the judge requests.

Melie organizes several papers in front of her and rises from her seat, heading toward the large space between her table and the judging bench.

"My dear brothers and sisters … we have come at a crossroads in our long existence. Because, after countless millennia, we now possess a greater control upon our fate. We have been given the power to decide in which direction our lives head and that is a wonderful concept, especially after the totalitarian rule we have followed for so long. And that is because of the one who we are judging today: Castiel."

Cas and his team are filled with a tiny speck of hope. Everything good that can be said about them brings them one step closer to proving their innocence.

Melie continues: "Yes. Castiel changed a lot into the better. He offered us freedom, he offered us what we have been missing for all this time: the concept of family. He taught us to be there for each other and offer support, and of course, fight for a just cause. I'm not going to lie to you. Everything we have, who we are today, we owe it to him. However…"

Melie turns to face the entire audience: "Unfortunately things have progressed rather wrongly for our general. Though I regret to say this, but for some time, our leaders have proven themselves unfit to govern us. They have committed grave errors and selfish deeds that could have caused much damage to our beloved Host. We have tried to ignore them, we even closed our eyes a couple of times, but too many things got out of hand. The current situation demanded that we took action. And that is why we initiated this trial in the first place: to give our general and his board a chance to demonstrate that they were only acting in the best interests of the Host."

Melie takes a short pause to clear her throat. Sekkleth leans his head on his palm while Cas takes a deep breath, attempting to control his nervousness. Next to him, Tilia vigorously studies some papers, once in a while casting a glance upon her opponent.

Melie concludes: "But what if Castiel was meant only to help us start change? What if that is the only thing he was supposed to do, nothing else? I say that he has done his part for the Host. Maybe that is why now he is making so many mistakes. Because he ended his mission and does not know how to carry on … does not know how to lead us. Therefore he needs to step down and let someone else, more capable and more competent than him to serve as our general."

As Melie returns to her table, the audience becomes restless. "Order" Sekkleth shouts. "I will have order in this court room!"

After the attendance settles down, the judge turns to the prosecution: "Melie, you may invite the first defendant to the stand."

The angel woman holds still for several seconds and then addresses Sekkleth: "The prosecution calls to the stand archangel Selaphiel."

While rising from his seat, Selaphiel is encouraged by his fellow co-workers. Calmly, he goes to the witness stand where Marsek questions him: "Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but truth so help you God?"

"I do."

As the fire archangel takes his seat, Melie steps toward him with a file in her hands. She begins to read from it: "Archangel Selaphiel. Also known as _The Mighty Selaphiel_. The youngest of the archangels; sent to Earth by Michael to monitor the humans; leader of New York garrison ever since its establishment; the one who informed Michael about the Winchesters, causing him to start the Apocalypse Campaign. Qualities: good commander although ruthless and wrathful, extremely capable on the battlefield, resourceful, cunning and not afraid to take risks … Weapon of choice: fire. Tell me Selaphiel, how did you get to be board member? Did you pass some sort of test?"

"No! I was chosen by Castiel."

"Just like that? You were chosen? Based on what? Looks?"

"Objection" Tilia jumps.

"Sustained" Sekkleth agrees. "The prosecution will refrain itself from making those kind of statements."

"Sorry" Melie apologizes and returns to Selaphiel. "So you were chosen by the new general. Do you even know by which grounds?"

"I don't know, maybe he felt like he could trust me, maybe he wanted someone who had experience in dealing with both humans and demons … in the end it was his call."

"But you don't know for sure?"

"No, I guess I don't."

"Do you know how the other board members received their position?"

Selaphiel starts fidgeting and raising his shoulders.

"That's all right" Melie declares. "I understand. You don't have to answer. So it came down to you and Castiel for the position as general. Tell me, what would you have done if you'd won?"

"Objection your honor" Tilia snaps. "What is the relevance of that question?"

"Sustained" Sekkleth says and turns to Melie. "Selaphiel didn't win. Speculating on what he would have done as general is irrelevant."

The prosecution counselor nods and resumes her examination: "All right Selaphiel. Let's get to the nitty-gritty. The angelic rebellion at the end of 2010. One of your reports indicates that you have been approached by two fallen angels, Rorovel and Vasaiel, who asked you to join them. "

"But I didn't" Selaphiel points out.

"Obviously. But as I recall from that time, you weren't on the best of terms with Castiel. Several angels have testified that you were constantly fighting, that you were always questioning his orders. Which means that when you chose to stay loyal and not betray him, you could have just as easily taken the rebel's offer and rebel yourself. Only the pinch of a needle made the difference."

"Where are you going with this" Selaphiel asks annoyed.

"What's going to happen the next time you'll be in the same spot? How will we be sure that you will choose to remain loyal again?" Turns to the jury. "I mean is this the kind of leaders we want? Who might turn against us at any second just because of petty differences and arguments?"

"I've always been loyal to heaven," Selaphiel fights back "despite my personal feelings."

"And what about two months ago, when you were accused of murdering a fellow angel? Before the real criminal was found, all evidence pointed to you so Castiel put you in jail." Turns to the jury. "What did he do? He broke out and refused to come back. Why Selaphiel? You knew you weren't the criminal? Why did you escape?"

"I couldn't stand being there, sitting with my hands crossed, I had to do something."

"So what? You decided to take matters into your own hands and deal with the case yourself? Not only were you obstructing an official investigation but you acted like a vigilante and displayed no trust for the angels who were trying to prove your innocence. Talk about being a team player."

"Yeah but…" Selaphiel tries to explain himself but he is quickly cut off by her.

"That only proves that when it comes to difficult matters you will display no respect for the system you abide by and will act selfishly and immorally as if the world must bend to your will while in the process complicating or even endangering the lives of your fellow siblings."

"That's not true" Selaphiel argues but Melie ignores him.

"Come on Selaphiel. Your history of mental instability proves it." Addresses the jury. "That's right. Selaphiel has displayed on many occasions mental disorders accompanied by obsessive compulsive disorder and symptoms of anger and cruelty toward both angels and humans. I mean do we really want to be led by someone that could have a mental breakdown at any moment?"

"That was in the past" Selaphiel shouts annoyed. "I'm not like that anymore."

Melie raises her arms sideways, as if her point has just been made. At the archangel's cries, the angels in the audience begin to protest loudly.

"Order! Order" Sekkleth demands. Then he turns to Selaphiel. "I will not tolerate those kinds of outbursts in my court room. One more violent reaction like that and I will hold you in contempt! Is that understood?"

The fire archangel nods.

"Excellent. Melie?"

"No further questions your honor" she says and returns to her table. Sekkleth points his view at Tilia. The latter, realizing it is her turn to examine the defendant, rises from her seat and walks steadily toward the witness stand. "Selaphiel" she speaks to him "tell us about your mental instabilities."

"I don't know if _mental_ is an accurate word but I was unstable. During my term as New York garrison leader I was judgmental, wrathful … I used to punish even the most insignificant mistakes with the most severe sanctions."

"Can you give me an example?"

"One of my soldiers made a mistake in locating a demons' nest. I … I stripped him of his powers and sent him to hell to suffer for what he did."

"Harsh indeed" Tilia says. "And what other dreadful things have you done?"

"I demanded my soldiers only perfection. I didn't care about their feelings, or their morale. I don't think I cared even if they lived or died."

"I don't think so" the archangel's lawyer disagrees. "What about Timothy? Were you so indifferent to his death?"

Selaphiel remembers about the soldier who died trying to execute his orders. He remembers how much he blamed himself for his death: "No. I actually ... I actually felt sorry for his fate."

"So are you trying to tell me that you actually mourned his loss? That somehow, you felt sympathy for him?"

"I guess" Selaphiel answers.

"All right. When you were approached by Rorovel and Vasaiel and after you heard their offer, what did you do? Specifically."

"I decided to play along and make them believe that I was joining them. I left a telepathic imprint at that place, knowing that Castiel will find it and will figure out my plan."

"And what happened next?"

"Well I supposedly captured Castiel and held him at a certain location while calling all the rebel leaders to let them decide what to do with him. When they came, I immobilized them and turned them over to Castiel."

"So not only did you not take matters into your own hands, you even let Castiel decide their fate. All of this while singlehandedly ending the rebellion without any casualties. These don't sound like the actions of a mentally unstable angel. They sound more like the measures of a loyal, resourceful and caring board member who did his job quite well."

The crowd in the audience begins to cheer the archangel's name.

"Order. Order in this court room" Sekkleth barks.

"And the case that involved Norziel's murder, the one you were accused of … do you admit that you broke out of prison for selfish reasons?"

"Yes."

"At that point, Omiel disappeared. And he was believed to be the real murderer's next target. But you found him first, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"And what did you do after?"

"I notified Castiel of his whereabouts."

"So again, you got to the bottom of a case and did not take any action without your general, am I right so far?"

"Yes."

Tilia turns to the jury: "Board members are supposed to be the general's aids. Their duty is to supervise the status, functions and performances of the Host and to help the general solve complicated cases and crises. Selaphiel's actions may seem premature and impulsive but he performed his duties better than well. He remained loyal all this time and never set out to accomplish anything without his general's consent."

She returns to Selaphiel again: "Tell me Selaphiel, why have you decided to turn down Rorovel and Vasaiel's offer and keep your allegiance to heaven?"

"Because I believed in Castiel's mission. I believed that he was the only one capable enough to change us into the better. I believed in his never ending trust in us, in his strength of character and in his determination. I knew that he was the only angel truly worthy of my blind devotion."

"And how come every angel that you worked with so far stated that from that moment on, you turned into a new angel? That you were not so wrathful, vengeful and cold anymore, as if your mental problems just disappeared?"

"The same reason" Selaphiel admits. "Castiel helped me change. He made me see the better side of myself and convinced me that compassion, understanding, empathy and love are not weaknesses but strengths. He gave me the comfort of a family again and offered me the courage I needed to face my inner demons and vanquish them for good."

The crowd starts clapping and cheering for Castiel as Sekkleth commands order. "No further questions" Tilia resigns and returns to her table.

* * *

**Next chapter, Monday! Don't forget to review!  
**


	107. S03E15 Trial 2

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Here's part 2 of episode 15.

* * *

(2)

"Adriel" Melie enunciates while staring at the board member sitting in the witness stand. "Former dominion, excellent performances during Michael's term; thorough, very meticulous, painstakingly dedicated and unafraid to take initiative. Been said to have a great sense of humor because of being funny, witty and cheerful, always lighting the room with his warm personality. Also been described as possessing, I quote: _a big heart_, which differentiated him from the rest of the dominions. Due to his numerous commendations, Michael intended at one point to promote him to board member. Why didn't you become board member then?"

"I don't know really. But I didn't care. All I cared about was to do my job as best as I could."

"Did it ever occur to you that you didn't receive promotion because you didn't have board member material? That Michael considered you unfit to take part in his team?"

"No I just…"

She interrupts him: "Perhaps that is why you've been impeached in the first place. Because you were just not meant to be a board member."

"I didn't choose to be a board member. My general did. And like I said before, the only thing I cared about was to do my job well."

"Oh yeah, we all know how that ended. Tell me Adriel, after the Battle of Armageddon, what did you do?"

"Well it was total confusion, the Host was experiencing a massive blackout and loss of communications, we lost all contact with the angels on Earth … I thought it would be a great idea to round up the remaining board members and decide with them the next course of action."

"Then I found them and the rest is … you know history."

"What you're omitting to point out is the fact that you not only rounded up the board members but proclaimed yourself acting board leader. On whose authority did you do that? Because if I remember correctly, Castiel hadn't even arrived in heaven at that time."

"On no one's authority. I thought that since no one was taking any initiative…"

She completes his answer: "…you decided to take it yourself. Why? For the benefit of the Host?"

"Of course" Adriel replies firmly.

"You know I'm not so convinced. I think you found yourself at the right time and place and decided to seize a great opportunity. I mean you must have felt some frustration because a big promotion eluded you. And in the middle of all that chaos you thought it was your time to stand in the spotlight."

"That is not true" Adriel retorts. "I couldn't care less about climbing the hierarchy ladder. I only acted for the welfare of the Host. Not because of selfish reasons."

"I see" Melie declares before turning to Sekkleth. "With your permission, your honor, I would like to show this court a psychommetry video representing a part of the history belonging to an abandoned mill outside Los Angeles, California, United States."

"Proceed" Sekkleth gives his permission. Soon after, Melie signals Marsek to dim the lights while picking up a remote and pressing one of its buttons. On a white screen mounted on a portion of the wall, a video is played. It depicts two individuals. One is Adriel, the other is Cole, the man who killed Kayla Paulsen.

"This was occurring on the ninth of May, this human year" Melie explains. "As you can see" she highlights the characters with a laser pointer "that is our Adriel and the other is a human named Reginald Cole." She presses the pause button. "Now before we see the end of this little blockbuster, I would like to ask Adriel if he knows this man."

"Yes" the board member answers reluctantly, remembering the terrible crime he committed.

"How?"

"I saved two human young siblings from him."

"What do you mean you saved them? Were they in some kind of trouble because of him?"

"They were … harassed by him. Mostly for money."

"And how did you saved them exactly" Melie interrogates.

"I told Cole to stop trying to complicate his life" Adriel answers, clearly bothered by the subject. He can sense his guilt rising, taking over all his feelings. "I told him that he was angry because life treated him badly and I advised him to fight that rage and overcome it."

"And then?"

"Then he and his gang left."

"So you knew that he and his buddies were dangerous psychotic individuals and you didn't do anything about them?"

"No" he admits in a low, depressed tone.

"Tell me Adriel, what did they do next?"

Adriel cannot find the strength to answer Melie's question. It is too painful for him to even think about it.

"Answer the question Adriel" Sekkleth orders.

"That's all right your honor" the prosecutor intervenes. "I'll do it for him." Then, she presses another button on her remote, and a picture of a smiling Kayla appears on the large screen. At its sight, Adriel turns his eyes away, unable to view it.

Melie resumes: "They killed this girl, that's what they did next. You let them walk and they raped and killed her." Raises her voice while slapping the witness stand. "Look at the picture Adriel! Look at her! Because you're just as responsible for her death as Cole is!"

"Objection" Tilia protests. "She's harassing my client!"

"Sustained!"

Despite that, Melie continues her abrasive approach to the board member: "Admit it Adriel! You delivered her right into those brutes' hands. You couldn't have cared less what happened to her. Admit it!"

Adriel bows his head and hides it with his hands. Tilia objects again while the audience erupts. Sekkleth begins to bang the gavel to draw attention to him: "Order! Order!" After the attending angels settle down, he turns to Melie. "I said that this is a civilized trial, not an inquisition."

"My apologies your honor. May I continue examining the defendant?"

"Yes."

Melie returns to Adriel: "So you found out that Cole was the one who murdered Kayla. What action did you take? Oh wait, that's what the ending of my video is for."

The prosecutor presses play. The final moments of the psychommetry video depicts Adriel killing Cole by snapping his neck with telekinesis. The audience gasps in shock.

Melie addresses the jury: "So is this the new principle heaven guides itself by? An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth? Is that how we have come to correct our mistakes? By listening to such primal instincts?" She turns her attention back to Adriel. "You know, as much style, class and sensibility you appear to have, deep down inside, you're just a primitive animal who can't control his rage."

"Objection" Tilia protests again.

"Sustained. The prosecution will refrain from addressing insults to the defendant" Sekkleth admonishes.

"I'm not even going to mention this" Melie says while using the remote again, causing the screen to display an image where Adriel is having sexual intercourse with a female angel. "Or this" the prosecutor adds another image of the same kind only with a different partner for the board member. Some images depict Noria, others Tilia. The latter drops her head in shame at the pictures' sight. Cas places a hand on her shoulder to encourage her.

At one point Melie stops and turns to the jury: "I think these images speak for themselves. No further questions your honor."

As the prosecutor returns to her table, Tilia rises from her seat and makes her way to the witness stand. Adriel looks upon her with a shameful glare, feeling disgraceful that she knows all the terrible things he did. Right now, he suspects, he couldn't appear lower in her eyes. As for her, as she gazes at him, she begins to feel sympathy for him. Yes, he did a lot of mistakes but lately he showed that he really wanted to rectify them. He really regrets committing all those errors, his haunted expression revealing the tormenting remorse he is passing through. She realizes she is the only one who can lift the dark veil that hovers over him and prove that he is not a bad angel. Despite the difficulty of her mission, she knows exactly how to accomplish it.

"What's the matter Adriel? Are you discovering that you have a conscience" she asks with a raised voice. The defendant looks confused, unaware how to react. "Oh come on Adriel! This entire court knows by now that you are responsible for the deaths of two humans. Why are you so afraid to admit it? You killed two humans, one of which was an innocent young woman."

"I didn't kill her" Adriel defends himself.

"Of course you did" Tilia raises her voice. "You had her killer in your hands and you let him walk so he could rape Kayla and kill her. It's like you loaded the gun that shot her."

"I didn't know" the board member shouts, barely containing his tears.

"Yes you did Adriel. You did but you let it happen anyway." Then she goes and grabs the remote of the projector and displays on the white screen Kayla and Cole's pictures. "Look at them!"

"Objection your honor" Melie says. "She's badgering the defendant."

"It's her client" Sekkleth replies, just as astonished as everyone else by Tilia's approach.

"What is she doing" Noria questions Cas. The general doesn't answer, keeping his attention on his attorney.

Tilia continues to angrily yell at the board member: "Come on Adriel! Look at them and admit it. You killed them both!"

"All right" Adriel snaps. "I killed them both … I … I killed them both." As his eyes sink in tears, the audience is filled with shock.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you quite well" Tilia persists.

"I am the one responsible for their deaths" the defendant repeats himself while a tear falls down his cheek. "It's all my fault. I acted foolishly and carelessly and because of that, they are dead. And I loathed myself ever since. I am so sorry … I wish I could go into the past and prevent it from happening but I can't. I am a monster…"

Tilia takes a deep breath, knowing that it was a difficult moment for her just as it was for him. Afterward, regaining her composure, she addresses the jury: "Few of us have seen the tears of an angel. And almost no one witnessed an angel crying out of guilt at all. Adriel committed grave mistakes, we all are aware of that. However, he acknowledges them. He knows that he was wrong and now he's trying as hard as he can to set things right."

Cas understands now what is the defense attorney's direction. Tilia resumes: "Only father is infallible. We … we are not perfect. We all make mistakes." Looks at one of the jury members directly: "Tamia you remember that time when you accidentally mixed those reports which could have sent a dozen angels to their deaths." Turns to another member of the jury: "Or you Retroel. You recall when you started playing favorites with your staff. You juggled with their positions, constantly firing and rehiring them just for the fun of it. Not much of a professional behavior wasn't it?"

The angels who Tilia refers to do not know how to better conceal themselves from everyone's judging sight. The defense counselor concludes: "My point is that we are all susceptible to flaws and errors, but what matters is how we deal with them. By acknowledging our mistakes we learn from them and master ourselves in not repeating them while discovering who we are in the process. Adriel is doing just that and if we're removing him because of his mistakes, than what's the point of everything else? Because if we desire leaders who consider themselves above mistake and flaw, than we have to ask ourselves: are we living now, or in the past?"

The audience starts to applaud as Tilia returns to her table.

"Order! Quite an impressive argument" Sekkleth admires her assistant's effort. "You may step down Adriel."

The defendant leaves the witness stand and returns to his designated seat. On the way there, he sets his eyes on Tilia. She returns the stare, suggesting him that she just made a giant step closer to forgiving him.

* * *

"I call to the stand board member Ellen" Melie shouts from her table. Hearing her words, the audience reacts with low and silent whispers of concern. "It' OK. Be brave" Noria encourages her sister. Ellen timidly proceeds to the witness stand, overtaken by panic and doubts. The moment she feared the most has arrived because she knows she is not strong enough to face Melie's examination. The prosecutor rises from her seat and approaches her, scrutinizing her with a criticizing look.

"Ellen" Melie says. "I'm going to have a field day with you. Former virtue, began her service on Earth at Chicago garrison under Argintel's command, reasonable performances … been described by her fellow garrison soldiers as an excellent warrior, tremendous courage and competency on the battlefield and a great athlete. Promoted to the rank of board member at the beginning of Castiel's term. Let me take a quick guess Ellen. You too have no idea why you have been chosen to be on the board, do you?"

"No I don't" she answers honestly while thinking so far so good.

"Let me tell you the reason: looks" Melie accuses.

"I don't think that's true" Ellen declares with a shaky voice.

"Oh really? Why do you think Zachariah personally requested you to be a part of Chicago garrison? You know how he had a soft spot for beautiful angels. Apparently so does Castiel. You do posses some qualities Ellen, I admit that. But you were given opportunities only because of your appearance. That is why you screwed up so badly."

Melie pauses in order to leave Ellen's record on her table. Then she returns to examining the defendant.

"So Ellen, tell me, what was your first assignment after you occupied your vessel?"

"I was tasked to travel to Tibet and help the demons break the Purity Seal."

"And when was that? Human date please."

"At the end of September, 2008" Ellen answers.

"And after that what did you do?"

"I was assigned to Chicago garrison."

"But that was in January 2009. And your report indicates that you finished your mission in Tibet in a matter of days. What happened during that time? Because there is a lapse in your accounts."

"I … I took the liberty to benefit from some time off."

"Really? And did you notify a superior of your intentions?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because … Because I got romantically involved with an angel stationed there."

"Yes" Melie adds with a victorious tone before turning to the jury. "She is referring to Alzar, one of the few angels Michael appointed to monitor the humans since their early stages of life." Turns to Ellen again. "So, you and Alzar. Probably the most infamous couple ever known by the Host. Did it work out?"

"Yes" Ellen answers calmly, having faced this part of her life. "Until the moment I had to leave for my assignment in Chicago."

"Must have been rough" Melie deduces. "To split in that manner."

"I got over it."

"Did you" Melie asks rhetorically. Ellen realizes that the part of this trial she feared has arrived. The prosecutor continues: "Or did you just swept all your feelings under the rug and thought that the floor was clean?"

Ellen takes a deep breath in an attempt to reduce her anxiety but it only causes her to be more uneasy.

"Why don't you explain to this court room what happened on December 14, 2010" Melie requests. The defendant hesitates to respond.

"Do it" Sekkleth orders.

"I … I got an anonymous telepathic message. It … It was from Alice. She said that she had Alzar under a blood spell and that if I refuse to go meet her, she will kill him."

"And naturally you met with her. And naturally, she threatened you with his death if you don't do her bidding. And naturally, you obeyed like a sweet little puppy, too afraid to lose your beloved Alzar. But before you could have done anything, you encountered an impediment, am I right? AM I?"

"Yes" Ellen is close to the verge of crying, remembering the terrible manner in which she betrayed her closest sister.

Unimpressed by her tears, Melie addresses the jury: "That impediment was her fellow co-worker Noria. Apparently the latter followed Ellen to the meeting place with Alice and discovered their plot. Unfortunately, by unknown circumstances, she gave away her presence and Ellen erased her memory to keep her traitorous plot a secret. What disrespect and disloyalty to a family member whom she claims to have a tight bond with."

"I'm so sorry" Ellen starts crying. "I didn't mean to."

"Are you giving up so easily" Melie lashes out at the board member. "Cause I'm just getting started. Not only you desecrated a sibling, but you went on helping Alice to take control over heaven. That's right." Points her words to the jury: "She took drops of blood from the other board members and from Castiel, bringing them to Alice who successfully performed a blood spell, thus delivering our leaders right into the demon's hands."

Ellen keeps on crying, compelling Tilia to object.

"Overruled" Sekkleth nullifies her protest.

Melie goes on in the same cruel and malicious ways: "Conspiring with the enemy, treason, corruption plotting to overthrow your general and eventually causing his death, all for the sake of a lost love. These actions belong to a poisonous traitor who only acts according to selfish needs and interests."

"That's not true" Ellen dismisses the allegations through sobs.

"Yes it is and you know it. If it wasn't for Michael, who knows where we would have been now. Probably being led by a cloud of black smoke."

Melie's harsh approach provokes even more sadness and forces Ellen to weep intensely.

"Stop it" Noria begs Melie. "Can't you see you're hurting her?"

"Order, order" Sekkleth tries to calm the audience down. "Tilia, if one of your clients speaks without permission again, I will stop these proceedings and hold all the defendants in contempt, is that clear?"

"Yes your honor" the defense attorney agrees.

"Now does the prosecution have anything to add" the judge inquires.

"I think I tackled all that there is your honor" Melie answers.

"Then we will take a recess for the defendants to gather their composure."

After Sekkleth bangs his gavel, the angels in the audience rise from their seats to exit the court room. Ellen returns to the defense table, gasping and sobbing. Noria embraces her to try and calm her down. Cas looks at his former lover and feels sorry for her.

In the mean time, Selaphiel spots Kestine and quickly approaches her. "Is this your doing" he asks her, referring to the trial.

"What can I say" she states with an irritating dose of indifference. "Someone had to do something about you and your general."

"Is that right? You know, I really thought of you as a woman with solid principles and strong character traits. Guess you're nothing more than a sniveling little weasel. Just when I thought I could look past your whining and learn to care for you. When I come out of this charade, no matter what state I'll be in, I will bring you down. You can count on that."

And with that, Selaphiel leaves. Kestine remains with a bitter thought after his warning. His words actually offended her. She is not the antagonist here; she's only doing this for the welfare of the Host. But what she finds even surprising is the fact that Selaphiel confessed he cared for her. In a way, she regrets disappointing him. No one ever felt like that for her before.

* * *

Cas and his team returns to the holding room during the recess. Ellen is still shaken up by Melie's abrasive examination, Noria having no success in comforting her. The blonde female angel leaves her in a small chamber adjacent to the holding room and joins the others.

"How is she" Selaphiel asks.

"Not getting any better if that's what you're asking. I'm starting to feel that this is turning out to be a really bad idea."

"Noria" Cas intervenes.

"Well it's true Castiel. Can we really know for sure that this trial isn't just a façade to keep the public happy? That at the end, in spite of our defense, they won't remove us anyway" Noria expresses her doubts.

"She's right Castiel" Selaphiel supports her. "You heard the audience back there, they are on our side. Besides the jury and the executive dominions, every angel is willing to back us up. I mean you have the power to end this right here, right now."

"My decision stands. We're continuing with this trial" the general says before leaving them to go see Ellen.

When he enters the chamber where she lies, he is struck down by sorrow and remorse. She should never have been subjected to such a harsh examination. He gently sits next to her and contemplates on what he can say to cheer her up. Unfortunately, he cannot find any suitable words, a deafening silence installing itself between them which Cas finds extremely awkward.

Luckily she is the one who starts speaking: "I guess I wasn't ready for that."

"Ellen, it's understandable. And …"

She cuts him off: "I mean it's not like I haven't faced my past and accepted it, it's just that … the way she said it, I started to believe it."

"What? That you are a traitor? Ellen you are not a traitor. You are a hero to the Host."

"You really think so" Ellen asks with a half smile.

"Of course. Because you proved it. In one of the most difficult challenges a being had to take. You belong here. You are an angel and will be till the end."

"I may be an angel but I still cause damage everywhere I go" she confesses with her head dropped.

"No you don't" Cas reassures her. "You bring happiness Ellen. Ever since you came back, we are a team again. We are together. Your return reunited us and brought us closer once more."

Ellen's face is lit up by Cas's arguments. The general goes on: "Trust me Elen, your presence didn't cause any damage. On the contrary, it made us happy again. I know that for a fact because it made me happy again."

"Really" she asks while their sights cross. She gets closer to him. "So I'm making you happy now?"

"More than you'll ever know."

Ellen's heart begins to beat faster and faster. Could this be it, the moment she has been expecting for such a long time? The moment when Cas will admit his feelings and get back together with her? These questions swarm through her mind as she approaches her face to his. He doesn't react.

"Well I'm glad to hear that" she points out as their lips get closer and closer. Cas realizes they're about to kiss, yet stands perfectly still, he too desiring for a physical contact. However, just like the last time he thought about rekindling his relationship with her, the memory of all the pain caused by her betrayal reappears in his mind, forcing him to once again deny their love a chance.

"What are you doing" he says while violently jerking away. Ellen is confused. "Have you lost your mind" he asks her. "We can never be together again. You didn't betray the Host, you betrayed me, my trust and my love for you. How can I care for you again after you gave me up for someone else so easily?"

The angel woman turns away to hide her tears. He adds peremptorily: "Don't misunderstand me, I am glad that you are back. It was my decision in the first place. But our romantic relationship died a long time ago. And it can never be brought back to life. Never!"

And with that, Cas leaves as Ellen starts crying again. Everything to her seems pointless now. Without his love, there is nothing for her left in heaven. Not even her life as an angel.

* * *

**Next chapter, Thursday! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!  
**


	108. S03E15 Trial 3

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Part 3 of episode 15.

* * *

(3)

In the adjacent chamber of the holding room, Ellen is writing on a paper. Noria walks in to check how she is feeling: "Hey honey. How are you?"

"I'm fine" Ellen says while trying to hide what she has been writing. The other notices it and asks: "What are you doing there?"

"Just drawing. Thought it would calm me down."

However, Noria observes letters on the sheet. "Come now. Tell the truth. You're not drawing. I can see your horrible handwriting from a mile away. What are you writing?"

"It's nothing really" Ellen answers as she takes the paper away from her sister's sight.

"Oh come on, show me" Noria pleads but gets refused again. "What do you have there" she walks over and plucks the paper out of her sister's hand. What is written on it shocks her. It is a requisition, addressed to Sekkleth, in which Ellen requests to be returned to her human state. Meaning that she is planning to leave heaven.

"What the hell is this" Noria inquires, barely containing her anger.

"Noria please! I've been through enough already."

"What is this" the blonde angel yells, startling her sister. "Is this some kind of a joke?"

"No" the other responds frightened.

"Then you better explain yourself, right here, right now" Noria barks annoyed.

"I just … I just can't do this" Ellen tearfully admits.

"Can't do what? The trial? You can't be discouraged by that. It's not possible. You're not that vulnerable. Not after everything you've been through."

"It's not just the trial … it's everything. I … I can't."

"Could you be more friggin specific! What in heaven's name is wrong with you?"

"Castiel" Ellen snaps, bursting into tears. As she attempts to hold them back, Noria suddenly realizes what is bothering her sister: "Oh my God! You're still in love with him aren't you?"

Ellen nods. Noria takes a moment to process the information and calm herself down. "Why didn't you tell me" she asks.

"Because I didn't want to appear that I was taking advantage of Castiel and Seri's breakup. I didn't want to be so opportunistic. And when you told me that he still had feelings for me, I thought if I gave him enough time and space, he will heed them and make the first step. But he didn't. And when I tried to, he rejected me. He made it perfectly clear that our relationship is dead."

"Wait a minute. So let me get this straight" the blonde angel says. "You are running away, from your life as an angel of heaven just because of him?"

"I thought I could do this" Ellen confesses while wiping her tears "but I can't. I can't be in the same room with him and not touch him, hug him, kiss him … say that I love him. I can't stand the fact that there will always be a barrier between us when I long for him so deeply. I can't live this life knowing that I love him but can't have him. It would be more tormenting than the very fires of hell itself."

"What about me" Noria inquires, crying. "I thought we were going to be inseparable. What about our pact? Are you going to break it just for him?"

Ellen remembers their oath and unfortunately, it saddens her even more. Noria goes on: "You can't leave. Not when I just got you back. Don't do this to me again! You promised you would never leave!"

"I'm sorry Noria" she says. "I just can't."

"Melie was right. You are selfish. Go ahead. Run away! It's what you do best" Noria shouts while heading toward the door. Before she reaches it, she adds: "Oh and FYI, I'm not going to be there to wave you goodbye! Because I don't know you. I thought you were my sister but it turns out that you're not."

After Noria leaves the small chamber, Ellen believes that things cannot get much worse for her.

* * *

The recess has ended and as before, the Angelic Court of Justice is full again. Ellen has retaken her place in the witness stand in order to be examined by the defense as well. Tilia is going over the facts one more time to be prepared. Near her, Cas and the other board members are on the edge of their seats. At the other table, Melie is bored out of her mind. Everyone waits for Sekkleth to arrive so that the trial can continue.

"Court is now in session" Marsek announces. "The honorable judge Sekkleth presiding."

Sekkleth installs himself at the judging bench and addresses Tilia: "You may proceed with your examination."

The defendants' counselor rises from her seat and approaches her client. "Ellen I want you to tell me what happened on the human date of 29 August, 2011."

"I don't understand" the board member is confused.

"You met someone … in a library" Tilia throws her a lead. Ellen suddenly realizes what her lawyer is referring to. "Ring any bells" the latter asks.

"Yes. I remember."

"Then tell us in detail what went on that day."

"I was to perform research on a specific monster: a golem. So I went to the library to find every bit of information I could about the creature."

"And there you ran into someone, right" Tilia intervenes.

"Yes. Alzar."

"Wow! What a coincidence. And you haven't seen him since…"

"…since I was exiled from heaven" Ellen completes.

"You must have felt very happy to see him" Tilia guesses. "You're long lost love. I bet you must have thought: what an opportunity. Because at that moment, you two had the chance to start all over again, unbothered by rules or other angels … But that's not important. So you ran into him. You guys talked. You surely must have asked him how was he doing, right?"

"Yes."

"And what did he say?"

"He said that he … that he was working with Alice against the Host."

"Ouch, not a pleasant thought. An angel who knows all our secrets, all our top classified information, all our weaknesses, working with a demon? Now that is definitely bad news. Because normally, if an angel decided to switch sides and offer the demons valuable information like security sigils, access ways and cloaking auras, we could wake up being conquered in a split of a second."

"Objection" Melie complains. "What is this has to do with anything?"

"Overruled" Sekkleth disagrees. "Continue" he tells Tilia.

And that she does while questioning Ellen: "What happened next?"

"Alzar asked me to join him."

"And what was your answer?"

"I said no."

"What" Tilia snaps ironically. "Ellen come on. A real traitor would have seen the great opportunity in Alzar's plan and would have joined him without hesitation. I mean you two could have actually pulled it off. By now you would have been your own bosses. Why didn't you do it?"

"Because the angels are my family. I couldn't do that to you."

"You seem to have had no trouble in accepting to betray us for him the first time."

"That was different!"

"How?"

"He was in danger then. Alice was threatening to kill him."

"So let me get this straight. The first time you met Alzar, you betrayed the entire Host, your family, to save his life. The second time you crossed paths with him and he asked you to join him against your family, you refused because his life wasn't at stake anymore."

"He was doing it out of vanity and lust for power" Ellen explains. "I couldn't take part in that."

"So you're trying to tell me that the only reason you worked for Alice against your family was to save a loved one's life" Tilia inquires to which Ellen responds affirmatively.

"All right then" the defense attorney states. "So you refused his offer but you still knew what he was up to. What did you plan on doing?"

"I knew I had to stop him. He was endangering the lives of all the angels on Earth."

"So you decided to go against the very angel you betrayed heaven for. And the reason was to save the lives of the angels on Earth. Hmm, strange. Because at that time you were a human. You could have simply not cared and left things the way they were. Yet you didn't and still acted anyhow."

Tilia addresses the jury: "We all know Azar's plan. He drew several angels in an abandoned factory, including two of my clients, Michael and Adriel, entrapped them in a circle of fire and used on them power extraction sigils. The energy he drained from them went to Alice's minions, making them ten times more powerful. An advantage that could have given the demons total victory over us on Earth. Who knows how many angels would have died in the conflict. Hundreds, maybe thousands."

Returns to the defendant: "So tell us Ellen, did you go through with your plan to stop Alzar?"

"Yes."

"How? Walk us through it."

"Well, me and the Winchesters got there, at the factory. They took out the demons guarding the perimeter, I went inside to stop Alzar…"

Tilia interrupts her: "Wait a minute. Yourself?"

"Yes."

"You mean to tell me that you went up against a powerful angel all by yourself, no back up whatsoever?"

"Yes."

"But Ellen, that sounds like suicide. He could have snapped your neck at any moment."

"I knew the risks were high but I had to do it. The imprisoned angels were counting on me."

"So you went in there, despite knowing well that you could have died at any moment, just to save a couple of angels?"

"Yes" Ellen humbly answers.

Tilia, after pausing for several seconds to find right words, turns to the members of the jury: "There you have it my dear brothers and sisters. The truth to it all. If Ellen is a traitor, as she has been accused of, then why did she risk her own life to save ours? Why did she go against the very angel she committed treason for just to help us? The answer: because she is not a traitor. She never was. As you heard, she betrayed the Host in the first place to save a loved one's life. That doesn't make her a traitor no matter what the consequences were. She set out a worthy example for all of us to follow: sacrifice for a loved one. If we are judging her because of that, if we hold what she did in the lowest regards, then I can't see any difference between us and the demons. Do you?"

The audience starts applauding. "Order" Sekkleth shouts.

"Nothing to add your honor" Tilia says and returns to her table.

"Oh she's good" Selaphiel confesses to Raphael about their representation.

"You may step down Ellen" the judge tells her as she leaves the witness stand.

* * *

As Noria occupies the witness stand, Marsek asks her: "Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do."

After taking the oath, Noria breathes deeply, preparing herself for Melie's examination. The prosecutor approaches her, holding her record and reading from it: "Noria. Former assignments: accountant and afterward manager of the Celestial Palace. Good with numbers, minimal number of commendations but described to be highly ambitious and hard working. So, you were promoted to the rank of board member. Must have felt like a great opportunity given to you."

"Indeed it did."

"But how exactly did you end up at Command? I mean you were at the Celestial Palace, a section away? If Castiel requested you on his team, how did he come to notice you in the first place?"

"Well, I was curious to see who were the candidates the board at the time established for the position of general. So I teleported to Command to satisfy my curiosity. After seeing that the board could use some help with the crisis, I decided to remain and offer my services. I suppose that's how Castiel noticed me."

"I see" Melie is pleased with her answer. "I also see that from the moment you became a board member, you did your job well. You balanced the power distributed by the cores, you regulated disparities in almost all departments of Command, you restructured the organization of every garrison on Earth and you came up with the first shift system. Also, solved a lot of difficult cases with fellow board member and partner, Archangel Raphael. These are accomplishments worthy of a board member. You had such a good start. Until you began screwing up."

"Here we go" Noria utters sarcastically.

Melie goes on: "First you started displaying an unprofessional and uncivilized behavior. Fits of rage and anger, violent outbursts while lashing out at subordinates and even quarrels with fellow board members, especially with Raphael. Tell me, what happened?"

"I was going through a rough period."

"Everyone goes through difficult times. However that shouldn't get in the way of doing our job."

"I didn't get in the way of my work" Noria dismisses.

"Oh really?" Goes and grabs a paper from her table and starts reading from it. "Hutchinson case, failed. Whitmore case, failed. The case with the missing humans from Seattle … You had a lead on their location, courtesy of a demon named Earl. What did you do? You lost both him and the lead thus failing the case. Numerous acts of neglect here, at Command, like absences from duty, oversights and deficiencies in reports …"

"I get it" Noria tries to put an end to Melie's enumeration. Effortless, as the latter continues: … fail, fail fail, fail!" Stops, staring at Noria with a patronizing look. "Now I don't know about you, but these kind of point out that your feelings did get in the way of your work. Again" addresses the jury "are these kind of leaders we want? Who have their judgment clouded by their emotions right up to the point where they can't perform their duties properly? I mean how can we let the very fate of the Host into the hands of angels who take decisions based on the emotional state they're in?"

Melie returns to Noria: "Oh it doesn't end here. Tell us Noria, what happened on the human date June 13, 2011?"

"I was suspended from my duties as board member."

"What for?"

Noria hesitates. "Answer the question" Sekkleth bids her.

"Because I was unable to cope with my personal feelings."

Melie raises her arms sideways and looks toward the jury, suggesting that her point has just been made. Then, she turns to the defendant again: "Anyway. Sooo, you got suspended. I want you" heads to her table and picks up a paper "to explain to this wonderful court room" shows her the sheet "what's this."

Noria recognizes it without question. It is her resignation and transfer request. She complies with Melie's demand and elaborates on the paper's purpose.

"So you filed your notice. Did Castiel grant it?"

"No."

"Then what did he do?"

"He reinstated me at a later date."

"But you got suspended again right? By Sekkleth. As I recall it was for unprofessional behavior. How did you get your position back?"

"Castiel reinstated me again."

"Right. For you being a board member is like a back and forth game. One day you are, the other you're not. The second high authority of the Host is a ball that can be passed around whenever the one who has it feels like. Do you think you're on some kind of playground or what? Do enlighten us cause all we seem to understand is that you are starting to take your job for granted."

Noria tries to find a suitable justification but eventually is unable to.

"You see my dear siblings" the prosecutor declares "how the defendant is totally unfit for her position. How she had proved time and time again that her personal issues clouded her objectivism and pressured her to perform her job poorly and inadequately. I ask all of you again: Do we really want such leaders? Or do we want leaders capable of overlooking their personal life while they accomplish their duties? And besides, you all have seen the images with her and Adriel, right? Quite an example. I'll remember that. The next time I'm going through a difficult period, I'll just sleep with my co-worker to get over it." Turns to the judge: "I'm done."

Tilia's turn: "Noria why were you going through a difficult period?"

The blonde angel finds the task of answering the question unpleasant and grievous. Having to go through that horrible period disturbs her especially when she fears that it might repeat itself. With one peek at Ellen she recollects all the pain she suffered after her betrayal. And knowing that she is leaving once more, Noria is terrorized by the thought of experiencing that difficult time all over again.

"Look I know it's hard but you have to help me here" Tilia compels her to answer her question.

"I was going through rough times because my closest sister betrayed me. I felt stabbed in the back, abandoned, left alone to suffer. I thought I was forsaken by everybody else. It was just … too overwhelming."

"So you had been deeply affected by Ellen's betrayal?"

"Yes. I tried to be cool-headed and composed, to keep calm and perform my duties as best as I could but it was impossible. The pain was too great. I couldn't stand it."

After hearing her sister say these words, Ellen begins to twist and turn on her seat as she realizes she is going to hurt Noria again by leaving. Nevertheless, she has to. Because for her, life in heaven without Castiel's love is meaningless.

Tilia turns to the jury: "Is that why we're judging her? Because she has feelings? Because she has emotions? We're not statues. We're not robots. We can't just suppress our feelings and act only by logic and reason. We're not like that. Father gave us the ability to experience emotions, to sample joy and gladness, sadness and sorrow. Yeah it may cause us to commit a lot of mistakes but it also makes us compassionate, empathetic and altruistic. Emotions in the end constitute our conscience and keep us on the right path in life. If we ignore them and act only by reason, we will lose one of the single things that separate us from any other being: our innocence."

And with that Tilia ends her examination. Sekkleth relieves Noria from the witness stand as the latter returns to her table. There, she whispers to her lawyer: "Thank you!"

* * *

**Next chapter, Monday. Don't forget to review!  
**


	109. S03E15 Trial 4

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Here's part 4 of episode 15. One more part to go!

* * *

(4)

"Archangel Raphael" Melie reads his record. "Michael's second in command during his term as general; after the Battle of Armageddon became board member at Castiel's request. A bit of a traditionalist, clear-headed, logical in every approach, disciplined and possessing a great sense of leadership; was praised many times by his siblings for his qualities. Countless commendations awarded by Michael himself. Weapon of choice: electrical discharges. I am curious Raphael, why weren't you declared a candidate for general along with Castiel and Selaphiel."

"I didn't want to compete for office because three candidates would have cause even more instability. The process of installing a general would have taken longer and the Host urgently needed a leader at that time."

"How very thoughtful of you."

"And it's not just that. Castiel had been resurrected by father, meaning he was benefiting from his trust. If father supported Castiel, why shouldn't I?"

"I see" Melie states before continuing reading from his record. "Like you're partner, Noria, you performed well since you were named board member. You solved a lot of cases, you imposed a new code of conduct here at Command. But tell me, does that code would have ever applied to you?"

"I do not understand your question."

"Oh come on Raphael. You know damn well what I'm talking about. No? Well then let me shed some light. March 2011. You and Noria were covering the case that involved mysterious deaths of police officers. At one point, you were out of leads and did not know in which direction to head. However, Noria came up with the idea of enlisting Michael's aid, suggestion which you dismissed right away. It didn't matter that he was the only one capable enough to help you solve the case, you just didn't wanted his aid because you were upset on him. Am I right or not?"

"That is correct" Raphael answers.

"So far so good. Next subject. Core Crisis, April 2011. One of the power cores malfunctioned, leaving several garrisons on Earth without power distribution. The angels there were powerless and were experiencing lack of communications. You and Noria created an improvised telepathic system that could have rought communications back online. Unfortunately, it would have taken too long to be installed but with Michael's help, it needed only 3 minutes to be up and running. Despite that, as I recall, you firmly opposed your brother's interference with no plausible reason whatsoever. It's almost as if the lives of the angels from those garrisons didn't matter to you because you were too eager to hold your grudge against Michael."

Raphael sighs in frustration. Melie goes on: "In May, 2011, Earth's ecosystem was infected with a special virus that possessed a failsafe device meant to be triggered if attempted to be removed. That failsafe had the ability to drain the life out of hundreds of acres of vegetation. Only Michael had the power to remove the virus without activating the failsafe but you ignored his help anyway and caused the destruction of approximately 20 miles of rainforest. Excellent performance if I should say so."

The defendant opens his mouth to add something but the prosecutor does not allow him: "Again, May 2011. You and Noria were approached by a demon named Earl who had valuable information regarding the missing humans from Seattle. This time, you seem to have accepted Michael's help but when things were going so well, you stepped up and ruined the entire operation. Why Raphael? You couldn't let Michael take all the credit or what? You jeopardized the humans' lives and if it hadn't been for Seattle garrison leader Seri, the demons would have gotten their way."

"You dare lecture me on my performances" Raphael gets annoyed.

"Yes Raphael, I dare lecture you. Especially when you're letting your anger get in the way of your job. Just like your partner Noria, you suffer from subjectivism only the difference between you and her is that you pointed it to Michael, using all kinds of stupid excuses."

The archangel knows that Melie is telling the truth, describing exactly the reason behind his actions.

"The truth is" the prosecutor says to the jury "that Raphael was displaying such a raging behavior toward his brother because he was holding a grudge against him. A grudge that could have cost the lives of many humans and angels. What if the entire Host needed Michael's help? Would he have ignored it because of the misunderstandings between them? Like Noria, Raphael lets his judgment be clouded by personal affairs leading to the same conclusion we took in her case as well. And if this court needs more proof of that, than I shall provide it with the following footage."

Melie takes the remote of the projector and with it, displays a video on the white screen. The images depict Raphael and Michael in a printer room. All of a sudden the younger archangel starts attacking the other in a furious manner. The audience breathes in shock. Tilia covers her forehead with her hand while Raphael throws a disappointed look at the footage. Melie presses stop and addresses Raphael ironically: "Are you going to attack me now too?"

Raphael frowns at her affirmation.

The prosecutor continues: "Or what about the time he almost killed Noria…"

Tilia interferes: "Objection your honor. Move to strike. My client was under the influence of a spell which denied him the possibility of rational judgment."

"Sustained."

Melie turns to the jury: "My point is that although he has proven himself many times, in the end, Raphael demonstrates that he is unfit to be a board member. Nothing to add, your honor."

As Melie sits down at her table, Tilia rises to take advantage of her chance at examining the defendant. She approaches the witness stand and asks the archangel: "Raphael, why were you so upset with Michael?"

"I … I was upset with him because … I…"

Seeing that he has trouble answering the question, the defense attorney helps him: "Was it because of the relationship you two had when he was general? Was it because you felt misplaced and left out? It is isn't it?" Turns to the jury: "We all know how obsessed Michael was about Lucifer. Everything he did since he created the Host till the Battle of Armageddon was tied to Lucifer. He was Michael's number one priority ever since he fell." Returns to Raphael. "And that bothered you beyond control, am I right?"

"Yes" the archangel admits with half a voice.

"The truth is that you were extremely jealous of Lucifer. Even locked in that cage, he was still benefitting from Michael's full attention while you were treated only as a lieutenant. Father's departure, Lucifer's fall, you were going through a lot in those times and you desperately wanted Michael's guidance and comfort. But he didn't offer any of those things. For him you were just his second in command."

A few feet away, at the defense table, Michael deeply regrets being so blind to his brother's needs. He curses himself for ignoring Raphael all those times and treating him so miserably. It's amazing how much damage Lucifer's rebellion caused.

"What did you do after you heard that Michael fell at the Battle of Armageddon" Tilia asks. "Because I find it extremely strange that you didn't rush as quickly as you could to take charge in heaven. What did you do really before Castiel came to you?"

"I was … I was looking for ways to open Lucifer's cage again and set Michael free."

"So despite being so angry with Michael you still wanted to save him?"

"Yes."

"Wow, you must have felt happy when you saw him alive and well when he returned."

I was glad that he was all right. But his return didn't please me."

"Right" Tilia pays attention. "But something was different about him wasn't it? He changed. He was not the same. He wasn't the ruthless and unforgiving tyrant he was before. He displayed kindness and respect and consideration correct?"

"Correct" the archangel agrees.

"Then why were you still mad at him?"

Raphael doesn't answer, remembering the things he did to Michael and being ashamed of them. Again, his representative answers for him: "It's because you were still hurt. The wounds he inflicted on you in the past were not healed. Their pain felt stronger than ever. And when you saw that the roles have changed, that you were his superior and he was your subordinate, you thought to take advantage and cause him the same kind of grief he caused you, as an act of revenge. You hoped that by doing that, your wounds might close and will relieve you of the pain."

Everyone in the court room is confused by Tilia's examination. It's as if she's the prosecutor, bringing so many negative arguments to Raphael's defense. Cas, however, maintains his reserve. He knows exactly what Tilia is capable of. It is why he hired her in the first place.

The defense attorney continues: "But it didn't. The pain grew stronger and stronger until it made you drive Michael insane. Because of you, he attempted to retake the general position and bring back the old ways. Everything Castiel built in the last year would have gone to dust."

Even Raphael begins to wander if he is not being prosecuted.

"Tell me, how do you feel about Michael now? Do you still hold a grudge against him? Are you still mad at him?"

"No."

"And why is that?"

"Because I understood I was wrong. It was a mistake from the very beginning. I realized that I didn't want to accept the fact that he changed, that he was a better angel, a better brother. My anger clouded my reason and forced me to commit foolish deeds. I treated him so badly when he only wanted to apologize for what he did in the past and set things straight. After he tried to seize power again, I realized the error of my ways and disposed of my anger toward him."

"_Realized the error of my ways_" Tilia repeats in front of the jury. "What was I referring earlier about committing mistakes and learning from them? My client indeed made errors in judgment when he let his anger cloud his reason but in the end realized that it was wrong and corrected himself. I don't know about you but I think that takes tremendous strength and character, to know when you are wrong and try to set things right. Experience and knowledge are gained only by living in this world and learning everything we can from it. If we don't accept that fact, THEN we can begin to worry about our instincts clouding our judgment."

After pausing to breath, Tilia addresses the audience: "Many of you know Raphael as a cold and calculated angel and have never seen him display any kind of emotion. Well now you found out that he is not stone cold. He has emotions and feelings. He wants attention, affection. He's more opened, more caring. He wants a family and would be willing to do anything for it, no matter what the state he is in. Is it worth judging him because of that?"

The audience again applauds Tilia's examination. Sekkleth demands silence and asks Raphael to leave the witness stand. The archangel casts an admiring glance at his lawyer, surprised by how well she manages to represent both him and his co-workers.

* * *

"I call Archangel Michael to the stand" Melie cites. The defendant complies.

"Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth so help you God" Marsek asks him.

"I do."

Melie rises from her table and commences the examination by reading from his record, like she did in the case of all the defendants: "Wow! Archangel Michael. God's first son, the smartest and strongest angel in creation; Archistratege of the Lord and founder of the Heavenly Host; excellent commanding capabilities and leadership qualities; stated as being a brilliant tactician and a supreme warrior; practically moped the floor with Lucifer when he rebelled and sent him sky-rocketing in his cage in hell. Other traits are: patience, relentlessness and of course, his main characteristic: obedience. All right Michael, let's start with something small, give us the chance to warm up. Are you familiar with the G17 project?"

"Yes."

"Tell us about it."

"It was a specially designed being, infused with grace. It was capable of using angelic powers without being affected by heaven's dimensional parameters."

"In other words" Melie rephrases "it was an angel which could have used its powers in heaven at 100%. Is that accurate?"

"Not really. It wasn't an angel, it was only a programmed vessel. Think of it as a robot."

"I see. Tell me its purpose."

"Its purpose was to crush any kind of revolt or uprising that could have erupted here at command" Michael explains.

"So you built that thing to ensure that no one would overthrow you by force. That way, you had complete control both in heaven and on Earth. But I'm guessing you had to keep it a secret right? I mean it would have been worthless if the other angels knew about it."

"I hid it in one of the closets of the basement."

"Right. We all know that you never got to use it. So that thing stood there all this time, hidden, dormant … until Selaphiel and Raphael stumbled on it." Turns to the jury. "What happened next? It woke up and attacked them, considering them intruders. They tried to keep it away from the elevator, thinking that if it reached the upper floors, it would have made a victim out of every angel in its sight. Tell us Michael, where was it heading?"

"I programmed it to make its way to the general's office in case of total rebellion."

"Of course" Melie agrees. "Because it follows only your voice's commands, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Then share with us, while your brothers were trying to stop it, where were you" Melie questions.

"Away, on Earth."

"Incredible! How reckless can you be" the prosecutor inquires, incurring the archangel to throw her a warning gaze. "I mean your stupid project could have caused casualties at the number of thousands here in heaven. What were you thinking just leaving it there?"

"No one has ever entered the basement since Command was created. I assumed that no one would find it" Michael defends himself.

"You assumed wrong. And your negligence could have ended with many of our siblings' deaths. All of that could have happened and you weren't even here to try to prevent it."

"I did prevent it" Michael snaps. "I came back and as soon as I heard that Selaphiel and Raphael hadn't returned from the basement, I headed straight there and destroyed G17."

"Oh yeah, you saved the day. You're a regular Superman" Melie mocks him, annoying the archangel once more. "Before you appeared, your brothers were taking a beating. Selaphiel had to spend 3 hours in the hospital to recover. If you arrived a minute later, he would have entered into a coma. The only thing you were that day was lucky."

Michael attempts to say something but she gets to the next subject: "Moving on. Many angels have stated that you have changed, since the Armageddon, that you are not so ruthless anymore, that you walk on a different path, that you are a whole new angel. Is that true?"

"More or less."

"That's a very truthful answer. More … or less. Because as we recall, you tried to take over again lately. You were acting like your old, sneaky self. You deliberately caused the suspension of the board members at the time, using incriminating evidence against them and went on to challenge Castiel. Not a very _new-you_ kind of thing to do."

"I was confused in that period of my life."

"You see I don't think you really were. I think you never have been confused."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Michael. You? Change? I don't buy that. What I would bet on is your never ending desire to be a good son, to please Father in any way you can. It's what drives you, it's who you are. It's your life. You can't just simply change all of a sudden, it's impossible."

"Objection" Tilia jumps. "That's speculation. The prosecution has no proof that Michael did not suffer changes."

"Overruled."

Melie goes on: "I think that all of this has been entirely an act. Let me tell you what really happened with you. Armageddon, the prize fight. All the pieces were on their rightful positions on the board. The moment you've been waiting for millennia finally arrived. All was going well till the Winchesters ruined everything. All your work destroyed in a matter of seconds. Lucifer was in the cage again and you were left to witness the disastrous aftermath."

Melie's tone begins to irritate Michael. She goes on: "The only reason why you didn't return to heaven at that moment was because you didn't know what to do. I mean your entire life went down the drain including your destiny. You must have felt so lost and confused that you needed time to gather yourself. So you waited. But in the mean time, the Host got a new general, a new system and a new way of life. You knew very well you couldn't return and seize power just like that. It wasn't that easy."

"I had no such intentions" Michael protests.

"You're under oath Michael. Don't even think about lying. You cooked up this good-guy attitude to get everyone to think that you had no interest in being general again. You made everyone complacent. And when you felt that the time was right, you made your move. You took everyone out of your way and challenged Castiel. I have to say I'm impressed by the way you did it but, honestly, the thought of you taking over again horrified me just as much as it horrified all the angels."

"I admit I wanted …"

She interrupts him: "You didn't want anything. It was all part of your plan."

"What plan" the archangel becomes frustrated.

"Put the Apocalypse back on the rails again. Start over."

"That's not true."

"Once you had power again, you would have reverted the Host back to the old days. Back to dystopia, back to fear, paranoia, lack of freedom, absence of trust and total submission to a worthless, stupid and immoral cause."

"Excuse me" the archangel is offended.

"Yeah Michael. You constricted us to your cause by lying to us, saying that it is our destiny. But it wasn't any destiny was it? It was all about you and Lucifer. Father may have ordered you to kill him but he said nothing to us. You enslaved and used us but you never asked what WE wanted. Oh things don't end here. Not only did you subjugate us, you made us commit horrible atrocities. You made us fight each other, you punished and tortured everyone who disobeyed the system … thousands of angelic and human lives lost. All for the sake of your tantrum for Lucifer."

Michael realizes that she is telling the truth. He is responsible for all the dreadful acts she enumerated and he regrets them with all his heart. A large emptiness begins to overtake him.

"And now when we finally got over those dark times, when we made progress toward a better existence, you wanted to bring all that insanity back. Oh you deserve to be tried Michael. You deserve to be exiled. We can't afford to let you to ruin our lives again. Even if you try to make us see that you changed."

Melie pauses, walks to her table and looks at certain papers. She abruptly turns to the defendant again: "What I don't understand is why you've acted like you were really trying to help us all this time. I mean you helped Noria get her memory back, you aided her and Raphael on many occasions and you saved the world a couple of times. If it didn't matter to you, why bother in the first place?"

"It did matter to me. I really wanted to help. I wasn't planning on taking over like you're describing."

"You know I never thought of you being such a liar. I mean how naïve can you be?"

These insults are the last straw for Michael: "Trial or not I will eviscerate you!"

The audience gasps in shock as Melie displays astonishment.

"Order, order" Sekkleth barks. Afterward, he turns to Michael and addresses him in a furious manner: "If I hear you utter such a threat again I will…" He stops because Michael throws him a disgruntled look which sends shivers of fear throughout his vessel's body. He begins to speak to the archangel in a more polite and calm way: "Michael please! These are civilized proceedings. I beg you to show some respect."

"I will show respect when she will treat me the same way" he refers to Melie.

"Luckily I have nothing further to add your honor" the prosecutor says and returns to her table.

In the mean time, Tilia leaves her seat and approaches Michael to examine him. "Let us pretend, for the sake of argument, that you did change. What made you do it?"

"Love" Michael responds firmly.

"I'm sorry, love?"

"Yes, love. Pure and limitless love. I had never seen something so strong, so powerful before. It made me see that everything I believed in was wrong. It showed me a better way, without fight, without conflict or war, without hate and mistrust. I realized then that I had to take a new path in life … the right one."

"So why didn't you return to heaven and teach the other angels what you've learned?"

"I couldn't. When I saw how wrong I was for such a long time, I couldn't just come back and teach everyone a new way of life. My command is characterized as the darkest period of the Host. I blamed myself for all the terrible things I put my family through. So I guess you could say that then and there, I resigned from being general … for forever. I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice."

"So what did you do before you returned to heaven" Tilia asks.

"I wanted to learn more about love. And since the ones who taught me about it in the first place were the Winchesters, I watched them, closely. And as I did I learned about loyalty, about respect for life, about family and about never letting a sibling down. But the most important thing I learned is that you make your own future, that there is no destiny, no preordained great event … just freedom. We and we alone control our fate."

Tilia addresses the jury: "Those are some interesting words, especially coming from someone who spent his entire life trying to accomplish his destiny, don't you think? Because the true fact is that Michael did change. His words, his behavior, his entire attitude proved it."

"Objection your honor! That's crystal clear speculation."

"Sustained" Sekkleth approves.

"It's not speculation" Tilia continues. "October the 7th, 2010. Castiel and Ellen were battling Belial for the enochian spell book that could have uplifted the demon's thrall over the entire Host. However, the fight wasn't going so well … until Michael appeared, terminated Belial and broke the spell. Can anyone of you tell me why did he save Castiel? He was in possession of his true vessel, after Castiel's death he could have become general again … he had it all. If he didn't change and remained his old self, why didn't he take over? Why did he interfere to save Castiel and Ellen? Why did he leave Dean Winchester as promised after he was done?"

The jury concentrates to pay more attention to the defense attorney's words. She resumes: "Let me tell you why. Because he did change; because he really was a new and different angel. He saved Castiel because he loves him, because it was the right thing to do. Would he have done that if he was his former self?"

Tilia is so convincing that even several jury members agree her by nodding their heads. She goes on: "Or what about December 8, 2010. Rorovel and Vasaiel had Castiel under the influence of an enochian mind-control spell. Again Michael could have taken advantage of the situation and install himself as general. But he didn't. He once more saved Castiel. Is that compassion I draw from these actions? Respect, loyalty, love? The old Michael would have never been capable of that and I think we all know that for a fact."

The archangel's heart grows while hearing all the right things he did. "Still need more proof" his counselor asks the entire hall. "He worked as a secretary, a most humiliating position after being general, where he handled paperwork, cataloging and ordering files, organizing reports … Believe me, it doesn't get much lower than that. He volunteered to assist in difficult cases, saving the lives of dozens of humans in the process. He once saved the world if I'm not mistaken. Hell, he even put up with Raphael's grudge for so long. Which brings me to my most important argument. Tell me Michael, if you had changed, why did you all of a sudden want to take over?"

"While I was away, I saw the beautiful family atmosphere that Castiel managed to impose among the angels. I was amazed by his success. He brought virtues like trust, like care, like respect for one another and support. I had never seen my family so united. Before I could return, I wanted to make sure that I grasped those concepts at 100%. And to some extent, I think I did."

"So you came back. But you didn't receive the warm welcoming you were expecting, right?"

"The only reason I returned was to erase my dark past and become were I should have been all along: a brother. What I neglected to see was that I had to convince the others that I changed, not only myself. But I found that process to be daunting. I was hoping for affection, for warmth and love from my family. Instead I got fear, suspicion, doubt and wariness. My siblings were avoiding me and even disrespected me. But it didn't bother me. I was aware that I needed time to prove I'm a better angel. So I became patient. But that patience wore out every time I met Raphael's cold and harsh attitude."

"Why Raphael?"

"No offense to the rest of my family, but Raphael and I have been together from the beginning. His was the only face I was dying to see again. To tell him that I regret every wrong deed I committed and that I wanted to start setting things straight."

"But your younger brother didn't share your enthusiasm."

"No. Apparently I hurt him so bad, he developed hatred against me. I cannot blame him. I deserved it."

"So he kept pushing you away. And as we all heard, he event went further and began to treat you the same way you treated him for revenge. How did you feel about that?"

"I felt angry, rejected, helpless. I wanted to show my little brother that I loved him and he was mocking and disrespecting me. I took it all in, try to bury it, to ignore it but my anger just grew bigger and bigger until I couldn't control it any longer. I was full with so much rage that I wanted revenge. I wanted to punish everyone who mocked me, including Raphael."

"So the only reason you tried to take over was because you …" Tilia lets Michael complete hers entence.

"Because I started to think that I didn't change after all. Raphael's rejections pressured me into thinking that I was a tyrant and a ruthless leader … that I was never going to be _just a brother_. And because I was blinded by rage, I accepted that notion and acted on it. It's the main reason why I wanted to become general again."

Tilia turns to the jury: "Take a good look at my client? Do you recognize him? That is undoubtedly the same Michael who's been our general for such a long time. The same Michael who led us with an iron hand and punished us at the first sign of failure. The same Michael who chained us as slaves to serve his will. Do you see any kind of resemblance between _then_-Michael and_ now_-Michael? Besides the name, there is none. And if we don't see that, then maybe we haven't progressed so much as we like to think we did."

Once more, Tilia returns to her table in the audience's cheering and applauding. Sekkleth tells Michael to step down from the stand and go to his usual seating. There, Michael notices Raphael's apologetic look. The latter feels extremely sorry for having treated his older brother so cruelly and unemotionally. Michael however winks at him, suggesting that he is not upset with him. A great relief takes over Raphael.

* * *

**Next chapter, the last one of this episode, will be posted Thursday! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!  
**


	110. S03E15 Trial 5

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

The conclusion part of episode 15. Hope you liked it.

* * *

(5)

In the Court of Justice, the angels attending the trial, the jury and even the seven defendants are anxious and nervous, for they know that Cas's examination is next. Sekkleth waits for him to be called to the stand. Melie studies her papers thoroughly, once in a while writing down something. Meanwhile, at the defense table, the board members display apprehensive expressions. Their general on the other hand is calm, unbothered and with his composure at maximum. Cas is not afraid of what Melie will throw at him. After all, he has been through more difficult situations than an examination.

"The prosecution calls to the stand the incumbent general of the Host of Heaven, Castiel" the prosecutor cites.

"Good luck" Selaphiel wishes him while the others only peer him with encouraging sights. Cas makes his way to the stand and takes his seat on the small chair. He takes the oath by responding affirmatively and prepares for the examination.

"Castiel" Melie approaches him. "Where do I even begin? Because the last part of your existence has been larger than life. From a simple foot soldier you became probably the most important figure of the Host, managing to change it for eternity. Three times you died and three times father brought you back. You rebelled, fought against us and then became our leader, changing our entire way of life. You showed us freedom, you taught us important values like compassion, loyalty, forgiveness and respect for life. You brought us together, you made us trust and love each other but above all else, you never gave up on us. You turned us into a family. Some might think of us to be insane for judging you."

"Yeah, yeah" the audience chants. Sekkleth sets them at rest with a few gavel strikes.

Melie continues: "However, your actions as general for the past six months have demonstrated that you are not such a good leader as you think you are. You displayed misconduct, inability to make decisions without being influenced by your personal feelings, lack of discipline, of authority and most of all, blindness toward betrayal, toward sloppiness and other misdemeanors."

"What exactly are you accusing me of, Melie?"

"You may have changed us Castiel but you let us went too far. The angels nowadays are too complacent, too relaxed, too independent. They even neglect their duties sometimes. They don't have that fear anymore that compels them to do their job as best as they can. They think that they can take a break from work whenever they can and get away with it. What if their absence from their post causes loss of lives?"

"Our brothers and sisters are far much focused than you can think of. You're underestimating them" Cas praises his siblings.

"And you're overestimating them. Look I get that you have this thing where you trust everyone no matter what but don't you think it's starting to get blind? I mean if you don't see that we are capable of indifference, carelessness or even apathy, and keep telling yourself that we will make the right choice, how do you actually lead?"

Cas tries to say something but she interrupts him: "Maybe that's how the rebellion of 2010 was borne. Because you lost track of discipline and authority." Turns to the jury. "And it wasn't just some simple protest. Over 2000 angels rebelled that time. The greatest rebellion the Host saw since Lucifer himself."

"And yet most of them chose to come back on heaven's side again."

"Yeah, because you caught them. They had nothing else to do."

"No" Cas dismisses. "They chose to because it was what they wanted. I gave them the opportunity to choose and trusted them into making the right choice. And they did. I realize it sounds like a weakness, but my blind trust is actually a plus. Because somehow, someone had to make the first step and introduce faith in each other. Otherwise, we would have spent more millennia fighting and arguing."

"As noble as that sounds, it is still reckless. Not all angels are good Castiel. And some day, your trust will be misplaced and will have catastrophic consequences. But enough about us. Let's talk more about you. Tell me Castiel, how did Belial end up controlling the entire Host?"

The general frowns, unaware of hot to answer her question.

"Come on Castiel. You're our leader. You're responsible for everything that happens to us. Why did you let Belial control our minds?"

"I didn't."

"But you sure didn't do anything to stop it."

"I was diverted by the new weapons Grand Industries produced. Jenkins's company procured angel killing bullets that were able to injure our light. I had to deal with that first before more angels died."

"And Belial took advantage of your distraction and went on with his spell. That was your first strike Castiel. The second was when you participated in the destruction of mankind. Like a ranking amateur you walked into Rorovel and Vasaiel's spell and you contributed a great deal to Jenkins's plan. Because of you millions of humans could have died. You were negligent and you were foolish."

"Boo" the audience roars. Again Sekkleth is forced to intervene and create silence.

Melie continues: "Strike 3 would be your inability to prevent your emotions from clouding your judgment. Numerous angels have testified seeing you always angry, always upset after Ellen's banishment. You let your personal issues take a hold of you, just like your board members Raphael and Noria. You acted like a human child who lost his favorite toy. Some leadership qualities."

The attending angels are displeased again. Sekkleth has had enough: "If the audience cannot maintain a civilized atmosphere for these proceedings, I will evacuate this entire court room! Is that clear?"

The crowd settles down and ceases any kind of noise. "You may go on counselor" the judge informs Melie.

"And what about your incapability of taking rough decisions" the prosecutor says. "You've shown many times that you cannot deliver commands which imply severity or strictness. Core Crisis, April 2011. When you've learned the name of the angels who tampered with the power core and caused its malfunction, you took no disciplinary action on the bases that you do not want to be considered a tyrant."

"That is true" Cas agrees.

"Good. I'm glad you're admitting it. Or what about the time when Nissim was stealing items from the Celestial Palace and selling them to the human black market? As punishment you sent him for a small amount of time in prison then afterward, you released him and gave him his job back. How could you do that? Forgive an angel who committed the greatest sacrilege of all: disrespecting our father."

"He learned from that experience and did not repeat his crime again."

"He deserved to be banished into hell for that!"

"Why" Castiel asks annoyed. "To set an example?"

"Of course" the prosecutor says firmly.

"What example? Fear? The same kind of fear, that you mentioned earlier, that would have reappeared if Michael became general again? Melie, negative principles do not require a long time to install. All they need is just the first step. From then on, it becomes natural."

"Kind of like how it happened with your board members right? They made one mistake and then the rest came along in a natural, spontaneous way. And you didn't even pay attention, lost in your own world. No Castiel, negative principles were already installed. No one had to make the first step. You ignored to see that and the situation grew more and more out of control. That's strike 4."

Although Melie is throwing everything she has at him, Cas still displays the same, solid composure and calm. The prosecutor is starting to be irritated by his relaxed state as she presses on: "Strike 5, your most outrageous offense is favoring and even pardoning a fallen angel who betrayed the Host at an unimaginable scale." Turns to the jury members while pointing toward Ellen. "Our good general lost his reason, his judgment, and gave into temptation. He forgot Ellen's treachery and went on to forgive her and reinstate her. She, a traitor, a fallen angel who sided with the demons against us just because of a long lost love. Yes my dear siblings, you have all seen it, you've heard it and it caused you great pain and humiliation. If we're so forgiving, why don't we set Lucifer free and invite him over?"

Melie returns to Cas: "How could you pardon a traitor Castiel? What were you thinking?"

"She risked her life to save ours" Cas arguments. "She fixed her mistake and redeemed herself."

"And how do you know she won't betray us again?"

"I trust her."

"You trust her" Melie repeats before addressing the jury. "Do you see how our future is being decided? On mere trust, brothers and sisters. On mere trust. And on mere trust, I guarantee, that we will surely fall." Speaks to Cas again: "Trust is important but not with rebels and traitors. Keep doing this Castiel, and you'll bring the death of us all. Speaking of death, you brought some during your time as a rebel, am I right? Especially to 8 angels."

"What are you referring to" Cas is confused.

"Oh, maybe this will refresh your memory" Melie says as she activates the projector again, displaying on the white screen the figures of all the angels Cas killed in battle while he was a rebel. She utters their names: "Prion, Sara, Openhau, Jasuin, Werniel, Garael, Loktos and Aenoel. These are the angels that died at your hand before the Battle of Armageddon, neutralized in cold blood by you."

"Are you saying that I'm a murderer" Cas inquires displeased.

"Do you admit murdering them?"

"Yes, I did kill them but it was only to preserve a good cause. Armageddon was not supposed to happen."

"Oh so what you're saying is that for a good cause you will kill a sibling again?"

"You're twisting the facts. I would never hurt a brother or sister willingly" Cas shares.

"I'm just asking myself how you, the one who rebelled, sided with the humans and turned against your family got to be general. Maybe that is why you are failing now. Maybe you're truly not cut out to lead, only to deliver changes. Which brings me back to my opening statement. Father may have brought you back and empowered you to take command so you could change our way of life, but he didn't say if you should remain as general after you're done."

The audience makes its dissatisfaction known with loud protests. While the judge tries to implement silence, Cas addresses the prosecutor: "I think they disagree with you."

"Silence! Silence in my court room."

"I have nothing to add your honor" Melie states and turns to Tilia: "Your defendant." The latter stands still for several seconds, as if she got an idea and now verifies its validity.

"Your honor" she says "I would like to postpone my examination of the defendant and use it as my closing statement."

"Objection" Melie does not approve.

"Overruled!" Turns to the defense lawyer. "You want to examine a defendant when you're delivering your closing statement? Why do you wish to do this Tilia?"

"An explanation would be futile and confusing. Will you grant my request or not?"

"Fine. But I advise you to proceed carefully" Sekkleth warns her and notifies of a small period of recess before the trial can continue with the counselor's closing addresses. He then makes his way toward the exit. Ellen, seeing him leaving, draws out her requisition and heads to talk to him. Noria realizes what she's trying to do but does not move even a finger to stop her, too angry to care anymore. She storms out of the auditorium.

"Sekkleth" Ellen yells, halting his progress.

"What is it" he asks her. Instead of answering, she hands him the paper from which he finds out everything. After finishing reading it, he snaps his fingers, calling Marsek and Melie to him. They both come without hesitation.

"What's up" Melie inquires.

"Ellen requests to leave heaven. She wrote here" Sekkleth shows her the paper "that she wants to be returned to human form."

Selaphiel notices the serious discussion Ellen is having with the three executive dominions. "Hey, check it out" he signals his two archangel brothers and Adriel. All four of them approach to learn what is being talked about.

"I have no objection" Melie confesses. "If she wants to leave, let her leave."

"Ellen what are you doing" Selaphiel demands to know. "Why are you leaving?"

"What's going on Ellen" Michael is curious as well. Raphael takes her requisition and reads it with the others. He, the other two archangels and Adriel are shocked to learn that she wants to put an end to her angelic existence and become a human again.

Sekkleth interferes: "All right Ellen. Your request is accepted. After the end of the trial, you will present yourself to grace processing to renounce your powers and your knowledge. But be warned. You better be sure about this decision. Your vessel has been already exposed to enough changes. If you decide that you want to be an angel again, it's going to be impossible to receive your grace back. Your vessel will explode along you with you in it."

"I don't need to be sure because I want to be reborn as a human. I don't want to remember anything."

"No" Adriel snaps. "Ellen you can't do that."

"As you wish" Sekkleth approves her intentions.

"Why are you doing this Ellen" the fire archangel asks.

"I don't want to talk about it" she replies while leaving. Selaphiel, Raphael, Michael and Adriel are perplexed by what they have just witnessed.

* * *

In the chamber adjacent to the holding room, Cas and Tilia sit next to each other on the small sofa. The latter informed him what she is going to do when she'll call him to the stand during her closing statement.

"That is a good idea Tilia" he says impressed. "Good thinking."

Suddenly, Noria enters: "Tilia could you excuse us?"

"Of course. We're quite done here."

"Thank you" Cas is grateful while she leaves. Afterward, he turns his attention to Noria: "What is wrong?"

"Well, Ellen. That's what's wrong. She intends to leaven heaven and become a human again, once and for all."

"What" Cas is shocked.

"That's right. She is doing this because apparently, she can't live as an angel without your love. So, she decided that if she can't be with you, everything is pointless."

Cas is a bit overwhelmed by this piece of information. Suddenly he regrets rejecting her but in the same time wonders if he didn't do the right thing when he pushed her affection away. He feels how he is split into two. One part is afraid of her departure, the other is scared by the possibility of another betrayal. Momentarily, the second part wins.

"Why are you staring at me like that" Noria asks.

"Like what?"

"Like this isn't your problem? Look I don't understand. You told me, with your own mouth, that you love her. Well, guess what, she loves you back. What are you waiting for? Get back together!"

"I cannot do that" Cas says in a low tone.

"Why the hell not? What is wrong with you? This is Ellen, your one and only love. I don't get."

"Noria, I said no."

"Is it me or did you actually go insane? With all due respect, but you're acting like a hypocrite. I mean how in heaven's name…"

He interrupts her: "Enough Noria! I said no! End of discussion!"

Enraged by his attitude, she furiously leaves the chamber. Cas begins to have doubts and second thoughts about Ellen. Yet somehow his fear of getting hurt again is stronger. But the question that torments him the most is: Is he really going to let her go?

* * *

The court is in session again and both counselors prepare their ending statements. At the defense table, Ellen sits quietly looking down, not wishing to gaze upon the faces of her co-workers for it will bring her more pain. She just wants the trial to end faster so she can put her entire past behind her and start a new life, as a human. Cas peeks at her once in a while and gets more and more confused about whether to take her back, or to let her leave.

Somewhere in the audience, Kestine minds her thoughts. All of a sudden, several angels from behind addresses her: "Hey Kestine?"

"What?"

"Some Union manager you are. You're supposed to represent our wishes and needs not ignore us completely and do what you want!"

"What are you talking about" she doesn't understand their discontent. "I did this for you and for you only."

"Oh yeah? When did we show that we were unhappy with Castiel's leadership? You listen very carefully Kestine. If Castiel is removed from office, we'll petition for you to be removed from the Union as well. Because up until now, you've been doing a lousy job at representing us."

Kestine starts to believe that they may be right. So far all the angels, except the ones from the jury and the executive dominions, have supported Castiel over the entire duration of the trial. Could she have been wrong? Could he be the right angel for the general position? In all her lifespan she has never seen a celestial adored by so many angels. If that is so, than she is guilty of not doing her job right. But why? Could she have developed some kind of personal grudge against him which forced her to lose her objectivism? Slowly, she begins to doubt everything she has done up until now.

Melie starts her ending statement, addressing the jury: "My dear siblings, this trial has come finally to an end. And I wish I had something new to say, but unfortunately, I don't. All the important things have been said throughout these proceedings. I would just repeat myself now. Therefore, it is up to you now. The ball is in you court. You now are the ones who hold our future in your hands. Your decision will make the difference. The only thing I can do is to tell you to remember everything you've seen and heard and give a sentence that is both just and right, but exclusively for the welfare of the Host."

After she is done, Melie returns to her table.

"Tilia" Sekkleth calls her. "You may proceed."

"The defense calls incumbent general Castiel to the stand."

After he reaches the stand and sits down, Tilia approaches him: "Castiel, I want you to explain to this court what did you set out to accomplish when you were resurrected after the Battle of Armageddon."

"I set out to become general."

"Why? What was your purpose?"

"My purpose was to bring order to the Host. Not the kind of order that imposes submission, control through hierarchy or obedience to laws and regulations. But the kind of order that sets to follow freedom, justice, righteousness and respect for life. The kind of order that allows us to care, support and love one another, restoring our title as a family."

Cas's words touch almost everyone in the court room. Even Kestine is impressed by his speech, paying close attention to him. The general continues: "Some of you have accused me that I attempted to turn the angels into humans. That is half true. I agree that humanity has its dark side. But they also follow wonderful notions like loyalty, compassion and above all else, love. I learned of these values during my time as a rebel and they are the only ones I tried to input into the very base of the Host's core beliefs."

"Why" Tilia questions.

"To give my family a better existence and a right path to go on, with the hope that one day, it will persuade father to return home."

The audience begins to applaud and loudly chant Cas's name. The voices of 500 angels scream in unison "Castiel, Castiel" which creates a loud, imposing and energizing atmosphere. This compels Kestine to admit that she was wrong to be against the general. Sekkleth tries to silence them but he is unable to. They don't follow his commands anymore.

* * *

A few hours later, the court reconvenes for the verdict to be revealed. As Sekkleth takes his seat at the judging bench, the 7 defendants along with the 2 counselors stand up. Cas and his team can barely contain their anxiousness. Their future is about to be decided.

"Has the jury reached a verdict" the judge asks.

"Yes your honor" Marsek answers and gives him a sheet of paper signed by all the members of the jury. Sekkleth reads it and after he is done, puts it down and addresses the defense table.

"The jury of this court room has ruled … against Castiel's removal from office."

Everyone breathes relieved. Cas has never felt so light, feeling as if a large weight was taken off of him. The archangels and Adriel smack their palms while Noria and Ellen are extremely surprised. Especially the former female angel, who wasn't expecting for them to win at all.

Sekkleth goes on: "However, he and his board members may maintain their positions if they pass a probation period. Motion has been carried" bangs the gavel. "Court is adjourned."

The audience begins to applaud. As Cas steps down from the stand, Melie approaches Tilia. "Nice job" she praises her. "I'm really impressed. Well done."

"Thank you" Tilia appreciates her kind words. After Melie leaves her, she takes a deep breath to attenuate her shocking state. She too didn't believe she could win the trial.

Before he heads to the exit, Cas's attention is distracted by the cheering of the attending angels. It is over. He and his team made it through a complicated and delicate ordeal. He understands that they still have to pass the probation period but that doesn't worries him. What he is proud of the most is that the justice system he created did its job well. That is why he didn't try to resist the impeachment in the first place. He had faith that it would all turn out well. And it did.

Unfortunately, his happiness is overtaken by the recollection of Ellen's intention to leave. Once again, he becomes confused and sad. And most of all, unaware of what to do.

* * *

Ellen gets a cold tremor when she lays eyes upon the room she has entered. She recognizes it. She has been here before, 8 months ago, when she was banished for betraying the Host. The only difference between then and now is that this time, she is leaving heaven for good. She's not going to be just stripped of her grace and have her memory erased like before. This time, she will be reborn as a human with tabula rasa, having no memory of her life as an angel at all. She will be born, grow up, become old and die, the same as mortals do. She knows this but she also knows that she cannot endure her current existence without Cas's love. It is too hard for her. So, she will go through with her decision.

The room is small, in its center being two pillars with a silver sphere on each one's top. They are controlled by a computer, located a few feet away, on a table in the corner. An angel operates it, preparing Ellen's processing.

Behind the pillars are Michael, Raphael, Adriel and Noria. Although the latter said that she was not going to participate at her sister's departure, she changed her mind and eventually came. Ellen is happy to see her along with Adriel and the archangels. Yet she succumbs to sorrow, regretting that the one she loves is not here to see her off. He really doesn't love her anymore.

However, at the same time, Castiel is fully aware that Ellen is about to leave. Unfortunately he does not know what to do. He just sits in the holding room, staring out the window, unable to decide what action to take.

All of a sudden, Selaphiel walks in and addresses him bluntly: "You idiot!"

The general looks at him confused.

"Castiel what the hell are you doing? Do you mind telling me why you're acting this way? Because it seems to me that you completely lost it."

Meanwhile, Ellen approaches the pillars, gazing through tears at her co-workers. Noria too has her eyes sunken in tears, knowing that she will lose her closest sister forever. Michael and Raphael cannot believe that it has come to this. They tried convincing her that there is a better way. But she didn't want to listen. Her mind was set. As for Adriel, there couldn't be any sadder time for him. The one that inspired him to overcome his dark phase is going away. He feels lost and helpless.

Back to the holding room, Cas tries to explain himself: "Selaphiel, I…"

The archangel interrupts him: "No, no! Don't you Selaphiel me! I want you to really think what you're doing here. Have you even bothered to do that? Think?"

"I did thought about this" Cas admits.

"No I don't think you did. Why do I say that? Because you're letting go of your one true love. That doesn't appear very thoughtful to me."

Cas turns his sight from the archangel to the window again, unsure of what to say.

"I know what's going on" Selaphiel confesses. "I know exactly what this is about. Why you're pushing her away like this. You're afraid. You fear that if you two get back together and become happy again, you might suffer the same fate as before. Because you've gotten so used to being miserable, you think that it's the only thing you can feel."

Cas realizes that his older brother is right. The archangel goes on: "Castiel, you love Ellen. She's the love of your life for God's sake. And you're letting her leave because you're afraid?"

The angel directs Ellen to place her hands on the spheres. But before she can do that, she is embraced by Noria. Her hug makes the situation more difficult than it was. Ellen is filled with anguish as she starts to weep.

Selaphiel doesn't give up: "Castiel, if you let her walk away now, there's no going back. It'll be over. You'll lose her forever. Remember the pain, the loneliness and the emptiness you felt the last time she went away? How hard everything seemed? Well now it's going to be a trillion times harder and you'll regret letting her go for the rest of your life."

Cas begins to see things through a whole new perspective. His fear is fading away, being replaced by love.

"Castiel, you two love each other. You are each other's soul mate, you're perfect together. Don't let her slip away … don't give her up. Go, stop her before it's too late!"

"You're right" Cas says and rushes off to prevent Ellen from leaving.

In the mean time, Ellen readies herself for the processing. Noria jumps in Raphael's arms, unable to stop crying. The angel at the computer again tells Ellen to put her hands on the spheres.

Castiel barely catches the elevator and quickly presses the number of floor that houses the grace processing department. After several seconds, he arrives there and runs off to the room he knows Ellen is in. At the same time, she places her palms on the silver spheres, immediately feeling how cold they are.

The angel at the computer begins the grace drawing sequence. However, Cas violently opens the door to the room while shouting: "Stop!"

Ellen removes her hands from the spheres, surprised, like everyone else, by the general's presence. Looking into his eyes, she realizes that he doesn't want her to leave and that he truly loves her. Therefore, she runs into his arms overjoyed and ecstatic. He gladly takes her and lifts her, spinning her a couple of times before passionately kissing her while she returns the kiss with the deepest affection. "Finally" she says to herself. "The nightmare is finally over."

Noria wipes her tears and begins to laugh and clap her hands. Michael, Raphael and Adriel stare at the lovers with pure delight. Selaphiel appears at the threshold of the room, witnessing that Castiel managed to reach Ellen in time. He is almost jubilant that they are together again.

Cas and Ellen end their kiss, leaning their foreheads on one another while exchanging tender looks…

ENDING CREDITS

* * *

**The first chapter of the next episode (_Probation_) will be posted Monday! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!  
**


	111. S03E16 Probation 1

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Here's the first part of episode 16. Hope you like it!

**Episode summary: **After they successfully passed the impeachment trial, Cas and his team must now face a challenging probation period to prove once and for all that they are fitted to lead the Host of Heaven.****

Guest starring: Holly Valance as Kestine, Alexis Denisof as Sekkleth, Deborah Odell as Melie, Stephen Lobo as Marsek, Bobby Campo as Iylar, Marc Blucas as Malakay

* * *

**S03E16: PROBATION**

(1)

Although they have won the impeachment trial, Cas and his team are still suspended from their rank and duties, having to pass the probation period to reclaim their positions in the celestial chain of command. Their morale is a bit low, fearing that the executive dominions might throw all kinds of obstacles to make them fail. In addition, they haven't been exactly preparing to pass such a trial period. All the more reason to be worried. They don't even know what to expect.

In contrast to his board members, Cas is awfully calm, appearing unbothered, devoid of stress or of panic. He couldn't be more relaxed and clear minded. He made up with Ellen, his one true love. Now that they are together again, nothing can disturb him anymore. Even when he looks at her, standing on the couch in all her beauty, he feels proud and happy that she is his, that he can embrace her and kiss her every time his heart desires.

Suddenly, Iylar enters the room and addresses Michael: "I need you to come with me."

"Why" the archangel asks.

"Your services are required in setting up the probation trials."

"You want me to help you in making this probation" Michael repeats.

"Yes" the executive dominion answers bluntly.

"Yeah, right. Keep dreaming" the oldest archangel refuses. "Do it yourselves!"

"You are in no position to chose!"

"You want to bet Iylar" Michael adds in a threatening tone.

"Michael" Cas interferes. "If they require your assistance, you should go."

"But Castiel, I …"

The general interrupts him: "Michael, please! We've come too far to stop now. Just go and do everything they ask you to. Don't hold back."

The archangel mulls over the situation and eventually decides to accept. "Fine" he says. "But I'm only doing it because you asked me to" he tells Cas and leaves with Iylar.

"You have got to be kidding me" Selaphiel expresses apprehension. "I mean Michael … come on?"

"With him designing our probation trials, we don't stand a chance" Noria points out.

"I know my brother" Raphael adds. "This is going to be very difficult."

"Tell me about it" Adriel intervenes. "We're as good as goners."

"I agree with everyone" Ellen has the same pessimistic view. "I don't think we're going to win this one."

Noticing that his board members have lost hope and self-confidence, Cas decides to restore them those concepts. He is after all their leader. Who better to give them a pep talk than him?

"Listen to me" he draws their attention "we can do this. We're a team. There is nothing we can't face as long as we're together. And if they separate us, I won't be concerned. Why? Because I believe that you'll overcome any challenge, any obstacle they throw at you. I have faith in you and in your intelligence, in your abilities but most of all, I have faith in your hearts."

Cas's speech begins to have the desired effect upon the 5 board members. They feel their courage, their faith in themselves and their hope rising.

The general goes on: "We have faced greater odds and prevailed every time. We're standing here, aren't we? After such a long time, after everything we have been through, we're still here, together. We can do this! Say it after me: We can do this!"

The others repeat his words in a silent but promising matter. "Louder" Cas raises his tone. "We can do this!"

This time, they say it with a more enthusiastic manner. The general starts shouting: "Come on, we can do this!"

Cas's loud exclamations bolster his team's morale and increase their motivation, convincing them to roar in unison _we can do this_. His words have lit the fire and the passion inside their hearts and have restored their faith in achieving victory.

Now that his team has hope again, Cas looks forward to the future, eager to face the probation period head on.

OPENING CREDITS

The executive dominions, the ones responsible for creating and designing the probation trials, decided that the first stage should be a series of written examinations meant to test the knowledge and intelligence of the general and his board members. From easy notions like spells and sigils to complicated problem solving exercises and complex theoretical questions, these tests announce themselves very difficult to pass. Especially when Cas and his team have not brushed up on the information required. However, they are confident that they will perform well.

The examinations are held in a special room with all four executive dominions and Michael supervising. Two human hours are designated for the completion of the test. Only one examinee is allowed to enter and take the test while the others wait outside. When Melie informs them that they are ready to receive the first angel, they hesitate.

"All right" Selaphiel says. "I'll go first!"

"Good luck" the others wish him as he enters the room. After 2 hours, he exits, breathing relieved.

"How was it" Noria asks him, speaking for everyone else.

"Hard. Very hard. I managed to pull some answers off but there are some questions that I didn't even know could be asked."

"Well that's an encouraging thought" Ellen states. "Oh screw it, I'm going next."

"Good luck sis" Noria addresses her.

Time flies. After Ellen, Raphael offers himself, then Noria, then Adriel. The latter begins to experience inability in answering a difficult question. However, Michael, taking advantage of his superior telepathic skills, transmits him the correct answer without alerting the executive dominions. Adriel benefits greatly from the archangel's help and manage to finish right on time.

Up next is Castiel. When he looks upon the examination sheet, he realizes that he received the most difficult questions. That disappoints him but does not worry him. After only an hour he finishes, leading the supervisors to believe that he just didn't know and gave up. But Michael has a different opinion.

Shortly after, Cas and his team return to the holding room, anxiously awaiting the results.

"I haven't been this nervous since forever" Noria confesses. "I feel like a schoolgirl."

"I wonder what grades we're going to get" Ellen says. "What is the grading system again?"

Raphael explains: "To successfully pass we need to receive a D, C, B or A. E or F means that we have failed."

"Great" Selaphiel utters ironically. "Now I know what grade I'm going to get. An S … standing for Selaphiel the Stupid. Maybe that's how I'll be remembered from now on."

"Oh Come on Selaphiel" Ellen tries to cheer him. "You couldn't have done that bad."

"Oh yeah? Tell that to the little circles I drew on the corners of the pages."

"At least you finished with minutes to spare" Adriel steps in. "I didn't even revised."

"Please do not panic" Cas encourages them again. "You all are smart and very capable angels. I'm sure that we are all going to pass with high marks."

"Let's hope so" Raphael adds.

After several hours, Michael enters the holding room with a file in his hand. "Guess what I have here" he says.

Realizing that he holds the results to their tests, the board members rush to him, plucking the file out of the archangel's hands. Noria opens it. "Hey Raphael" she offers him his test. "You got a B+." Afterward, she comes across her result: "B-. Cool."

Noria passes the file to Selaphiel. After seeing his mark, the archangel states with alacrity: "Oh my God I passed. D+." Shows his test to everyone. "Look guys, I got a D+, I passed. Can't believe it." Looks at the rest of the results: "Ellen you got a C-."

"Let me see" she approaches him, curious. "Wow, I thought I was surely going to fail."

"You and me both" Selaphiel admits. "Let's see the other results. Adriel you got a B- … congrats you lucky bastard. And last but not least, Castiel received a …" he freezes, unable to believe what he is seeing.

"What did he get" Noria, Ellen, Adriel and Raphael display curiosity. Selaphiel exhibits Cas's test paper, revealing that it is graded with an A+, the highest score. All the angels in the room are astonished and stunned. Even Michael, who had taken part in the assessment of the tests, is impressed by the general's performance.

"I can't believe it" Selaphiel confesses. "An A+?"

"How did you do it" Noria inquires.

"It is like I mentioned before. We can achieve the impossible. We just have to believe in ourselves."

Castiel's high mark empowers everyone with energy and hope, demonstrating his exact words: That they can pass this probation. Now, they begin to truly believe.

* * *

"How in heaven's name did he get an A+" Melie wonders, talking to the other three executive dominions and Michael. "The questions and exercises in his test were among the most difficult ones we could have thought of." Iylar, Sekkleth and Marsek share her confusion.

"I told you not to underestimate Castiel" the archangel firmly tells them.

"All right" Sekkleth points out. "They passed the first probation trial. Let's see if they can go through the second one as well. Michael, you know what to do."

Michael throws annoyed looks at them and leaves the room.

"Do you think he's going to keep listening to us" Iylar asks.

"Yes" Sekkleth answers. "Castiel told him to. And he's going to do that until he says otherwise. He's very loyal to him. They all are. Not just the board members … every angel we can think of. I'm starting to wonder if we're doing the right thing."

"Oh come on Sekkleth" Marsek intervenes. "We all agreed to do this. You're not going to back down now just because of some little doubts."

"I'm not backing down. I just … have a bad feeling, that's all."

* * *

**Next chapter, Thursday! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	112. S03E16 Probation 2

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Here's part 2 of episode 16.

* * *

(2)

Michael accompanies Cas and the board members as they walk toward their next probation trial. The archangel presents his frustrations to the general: "I feel like I should be with you. Not helping them preparing the trials. It's totally ridiculous."

"Michael you are the brightest mind in heaven. If I were them, I would use you as well" Cas arguments.

"I don't know … it's just … I should face the trials at your side. I feel like this whole thing makes me somewhat of an outsider" the archangel admits.

"You are not an outsider" Raphael intervenes, having heard Michael's words. "You are one of us no matter what you do. You are family."

His brother's words comfort him: "Thank you Raphael."

"So what can you tell us about this next trial" Ellen asks.

They teleport to a newly created section which resembles the reception hall of a hotel. The executive dominions are already there, directing their attention at the newcomers. Michael waves Cas and his team toward a laptop placed on the reception desk. "Here's the deal" he explains while showing them a blueprint of the hotel. "This hotel has been taken over by terrorists. They got hostages on every floor but they're holding a large group in the restaurant."

"Let me guess" Noria tries to deduce. "We have to save them."

"It's not that easy" Michael retorts. "There is a bomb somewhere in the hotel. Its timer is set to 10 minutes. When you begin, the countdown will start."

"Meaning that we have about 10 minutes to save 200 hostages while fighting 50 armed terrorists? You got to be kidding me" Selaphiel protests.

"There's more" Michael adds with sadness. "If a hostage dies, you fail. If the bomb explodes, you fail. If any terrorist dies, you fail. Also, this section has heaven's parameters meaning that you won't be able to use your powers much. I'm sorry."

"This is crazy" Adriel points out.

"It's downright impossible" Ellen spits. "Michael we can't do this."

"Whose idea was this" Raphael asks enraged.

"Ours" Iylar steps in. "You got a problem with that?"

"Enough" Cas interferes. "It doesn't matter who or how. We have a task to do. Let's get it over with."

"But Castiel" Selaphiel addresses him "it's too much. We simply cannot do this each way you take it. It's an impossible scenario."

"Is that what you're going to say when you'll meet situations like these in real life" Melie inquires.

"She's right" Cas declares. "We cannot back down. Now let us proceed."

"When you walk through that door" Michael points toward a red door "the countdown will start and you will begin."

"Well, if anyone was up for a challenge today…" Selaphiel says "wish granted."

"Good luck" Michael wishes them as they go through the red door, thus beginning the probation trial. The archangel and the dominions are watching everything via security cameras. On a monitor, the timer is displayed, showing 9 minutes and 49 seconds.

Meanwhile, Cas and his board prepare their plan.

"All right so how do we do this" Noria asks. Everyone points their sight at Cas, expecting him to come up with something. The general shifts his eyes from one direction to the other, contemplating on their course of action. Suddenly, he finally says: "Here is how we are going to do this."

The terrorists keep a large group of hostages in the restaurant hall. Their leader is walking among them, once in a while frightening them by training his gun at their foreheads. Just then, two of his men appear with Cas as their prisoner.

"Boss, we caught this one trying to sneak in."

"Well well" the terrorist leader utters "looks like the good guys are here. Get him a seat" he orders his men. They comply and bring the general a chair to sit on. "So tell me? What are you? Negotiations, intervention team, what?"

"All of them" Cas answers.

"And you thought that by coming here you will save these poor bastards" points to the hostages.

"I didn't think. I was sure of it."

The leader chuckles: "We got ourselves a regular Superman here. Then again, he always had kryptonite for a weakness right?"

"Trust me" Cas firmly sates "I have no kryptonite."

At the same time, Michael and the dominions are viewing the monitors of the security cameras. The countdown reaches 6 minutes and 30 seconds.

"He got caught" Marsek asks rhetorically. "What kind of a plan is that?"

"It's the kind of plan you use when you know there isn't anything you can do" Iylar articulates. "He's clearly trying to negotiate the hostages' release. He's desperate."

"I wouldn't say that Iylar" Michael breaks in. "If he has no plan, where are the others?"

Back in the restaurant. "You can't be alone" the terrorist leader tells Cas. "They wouldn't have sent one guy to save so many people. Where are the others? How many are they?"

"It really doesn't matter" the general points out with determination.

"And why is that?"

"Because either way, I will stop that bomb, immobilize you and your men and save the hostages … all at once."

"Is that right" the leader smirks.

4 minutes and 20 seconds left.

"Look" Melie signals the others to gaze at a monitor which shows Ellen covertly entering the restaurant hall through the ventilation shaft. She is carrying Cas's katana. No one sees her as she hides underneath a table.

"What is she doing" Sekkleth is curious.

"I told you before" Michael reminds them. "Don't underestimate Castiel."

They continue to watch the monitors.

3 minutes left. Knowing that he is running out of time, Cas uses telepathy to communicate with his other board members: "_Raphael, what is your status?_"

"_I'm ready Castiel._"

"_What about you Selaphiel?_"

"_Me, Noria and Adriel are good to go._"

"_Ellen?_"

"_I'm in position. Just say the word._"

"_Now!_"

All of a sudden, Ellen reveals herself to everyone: "Hey guys. Nice gathering you have here."

"Shoot her" the leader orders. His men begin to empty their rifle clips at Ellen but are unable to hit her. She is taking cover behind tables and chairs, slowly advancing toward Castiel.

"She's crazy" Marsek describes her actions.

60 seconds left until the bomb goes off. Approaching the general, Ellen throws him his katana. Catching it, he shouts out loud: "Raphael, Selaphiel, now!" Then, he unsheathes the sword, producing its trademark sound. All the terrorists are enveloped in agonizing pain, each and every one of them grabbing their ears and screaming from the terrible ache they are experiencing. However, the hostages along with the board members appear to be unaffected by the sound.

Furthermore, when Cas inserts the blade back into its sheath, hitting the scabbard mouth with the guard, producing the second type of damaging sound, all the lights in the restaurant hall go off. The monitors in front of Michael and the dominions explode, sending sparks everywhere.

"What the hell was that" Melie is confused.

"Of course" Michael declares with astonishment, having realized what happened. "Castiel is a genius. He used an EMP to short circuit every electrical device in this entire section. Including the …"

"…bomb" Sekkleth completes the explanation.

Michael goes on: "Not only that, he released the EMP through the sound made by his katana."

"Wait? Isn't that sound horribly dangerous to everyone" Melie inquires. "I mean he may have killed the hostages with it."

"Not necessarily. Before the monitors blew, you could have clearly seen that the hostages and Ellen were unaffected by the sound. Castiel must have casted some kind of ear plug spell on everyone except the terrorists. They were the only ones in pain when the sound of the katana was activated."

"How did he manage to do all that" Marsek questions.

"With Selaphiel and Raphael's help I suppose. Now I get why he turned himself over to the terrorists. He was buying time for my brothers to complete their part of the plan. Raphael must have prepared the EMP with his electrical abilities while Selaphiel, aided by Noria and Adriel, made the sound proof spell and casted upon themselves and the hostages so only the terrorists would be affected by the katana."

Even Sekkleth is impressed: "That is brilliant."

"You think" Michael ironically asks. "In the mean time, Castiel gave his sword to Ellen knowing that he would be frisked by the terrorists. He knew, HE KNEW that she was the only one who could sneak into the restaurant and deliver him his katana. There's nothing more to say but this: Bomb disarmed, no casualties. They did it. Mission accomplished!"

The executive dominions stare at each other baffled.

* * *

**Next chapter, Monday! Don't forget to review!**


	113. S03E16 Probation 3

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Part 3 of episode 16.

* * *

(3)

Michael and the executive dominions are in session, preparing the individual trials of the probation. Suddenly, they are interrupted by Kestine, who barges in the room with a disgruntled expression. "What was that?"

"Hello to you too Kestine" Sekkleth greets her. "And may I ask what are you talking about?"

"The trial with the hotel full of hostages" she answers. "It was incredibly difficult and dangerous. How could you even think of putting them in such a perilous situation?"

"This is a probation Kestine" Iylar answers. "Not a game show. It is meant to demonstrate whether Castiel and his board are qualified to be our leaders or not. And if that means that they must pass difficult challenges, then so be it."

"Do you think I haven't seen the subjects of the written evaluations? It's as if you want them to fail" the manager of the Union arguments.

"Don't be ridiculous" Iylar dismisses her idea. "We are 100% objective."

"Said the angels who started the impeachment process in the first place" Kestine points out. "Don't tell me about objectivism."

"Last time I checked" Melie intervenes "we were in charge of creating the probation trials not you. So why don't you just back off and let us do our job properly, all right?"

Kestine, realizing she cannot change anything, turns around and leaves. Michael is a bit surprised. Why is she, the one who got Castiel and the board members suspended in the first place, is so concerned about their success in the probation period?

Kestine had a lot to think about lately. And the action of putting her thoughts into order resulted in the conclusion that she had been wrong about Castiel. She understood the kind of general, the kind of angel he really is, deciding that the Host is better off with him at its helm. There is no doubt now. That is why she is so indignant toward the nature of the probation trials. If Cas somehow fails the probation and heaven comes to be ruled by a truly inadequate general who will bring chaos and anarchy, she will never forgive herself.

* * *

In the holding room, the board members are loudly discussing their recent success. Besides Cas, everyone is talking at the same time, creating a roaring ruckus of interchanging phrases and confessions. They are acting this way because they are overjoyed and excited from passing the latest probation trial, which was almost impossible to go through. The general stares at them, being pleased and happy to see them so enthusiastic and cheerful. This is the first in a long time he sees them this way.

Suddenly, the door of the room opens. Everyone points their view in order to see who is visiting them. Much to their displeasure, it is Kestine who enters and shuts the door behind her. Selaphiel rises from the couch and approaches her, furiously saying: "What the hell do you want? Get out! You're not welcomed here!"

"I know" she adds shamefully.

"No" Selaphiel retorts. "You know nothing. Now beat it before I turn you to ashes!"

"Selaphiel settle down" Cas interferes.

"You'll have to excuse Selaphiel's attitude" Ellen steps in "but we all kind of grew an aversion when it comes to you. You really cannot blame us for that. Especially after everything that happened because of you."

"I know" Kestine admits with a stammering voice. "I know I caused you much grief and I am very sorry for it. I was wrong. I should have known my place."

"Sorry?" Selaphiel angrily repeats. "Sorry doesn't even begin to cut it you slimy bitch. You disgust me."

"That's enough Selaphiel" Cas intervenes again. "Control yourself!"

Kestine looks at Cas with tears in her eyes: "My general … I failed you." Kneels at his feet and starts crying. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I failed you … I failed you. I was foolish and ignorant and because of that, you could get banished. And if you get banished, everything is going to fall apart…"

Cas lifts her from the ground and stops her rant: "Look at me!" She gazes into his eyes: "You did not fail anyone. You did your job and you displayed infinite loyalty and consideration for your brothers and sisters. That's what is important Kestine. Nothing else."

"But I doubted you" casts her sight on the board members "I doubted each and every one of you. I was so blind … It is as bright as day that all of you deserve to lead heaven. I should be the one on probation … not you."

Noria begins to feel sympathy for her, sensing that she is honest and sincere in her confession. "Hey come sit down" she addresses Kestine, waving her to the couch. The later accepts her offer. Raphael brings her a glass of water. However, she becomes confused.

"Why are you so kind all of a sudden? What happened to that aversion you had for me?"

"We learned a valuable lesson from Castiel" Noria says while looking at the general. "Always find it in your heart to forgive."

_Forgive_, a word which Selaphiel ponders upon. Is Kestine acting now, submitting them to another crazy probation trial or is she really serious? He cannot find the answer but he wishes for her to be honest. With every part of his light. Because if she is, then he can start to consider forgiving her, an action which will bring him much consolation. He cares about her so much, close to the point of actually loving her. If there is a slight possibility that she has changed and has seen the error of her ways, then he can find it within himself to overcome his anger and forgive her.

As for Cas, he already knows that Kestine is not lying and that she truly feels sorry for what she has done. He saw it in her eyes. She regrets her actions and wants to atone for them. There is no doubt in that.

Everyone is distracted by Michael, who enters the room: "Guys, it's time for your individual trials." Cas takes a deep breath while looking at his team. He anticipates difficulties for him and them as well.

* * *

Michael leads Cas to a dim lighted, empty room with a small table and two chairs placed in its center. One of them is occupied by Melie. When the general notices what is on the table, he realizes what this probation trial is all about.

On the table lies a chess board covered by all 32 pieces. Obviously, the general has to play and win in order to pass this probationary test.

"Chess," Sekkleth says, walking out of a dark corner "the easiest way to challenge the strategic component of the mind. It is not just a simple game, it is a power play, filled with planning tactics, anticipating your enemy's thoughts and movements and outsmarting and outmaneuvering them. It is a battle of patience, strength of character and wits. The one who displays the highest level of pragmatism wins."

Then, the executive dominion looks at Cas: "As our general Castiel, you must have all the necessary qualities to lead us through any situation. If you do, chess is the right way to prove it. Win three matches out of three and you will be declared worthy to continue in office. Lose and you, along with your entire team, will fail. Your first match is with Melie. The second will be against me and in the last you will face Michael."

"Are you ready" the angel woman asks Cas.

The general occupies his seat and adds determinately: "Let's begin!"

Michael crosses his fingers.

* * *

In the conference room, Iylar shows Noria and Raphael a file. While the board members are studying it, the dominion explains the details.

"A recent killing spree has developed in a small Californian town a couple of miles away from Sacramento. The authorities have no suspect, no clue or trace to the killer and nowhere to start looking for him. Apparently, as a detective written in his report: _the killer just vanished in thin air_."

"Wait a minute" Noria is confused, "So, that's it? This is our individual probation trial? We have to solve a case?"

"Quite right" Iylar says. "If you two can prove that you CAN work together and successfully solve a case, then I have no problem with you being board members. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other duties to attend to. Inform me when you are done."

And with that, the dominion leaves the room.

"What do you think" Noria questions the archangel.

"With a little use of our psychommetry, we can solve this case and pass this trial in no time. Up for it?"

"Let's go."

* * *

Cas and his board members enter the holding room happy and joyfully.

"That was great Selaphiel" Noria congratulates him. "Nice work!"

"Well I'd like to be modest right now but I can't" the archangel admits. "I was awesome back there wasn't I?"

"And Adriel as well" Raphael points out. "You should have seen him. His performance was impressive!"

"Oh stop it Raphael" Adriel says. "You're making me blush."

"We all did good" Cas recognizes as he stares at his team proudly. "You are incredible angels. It is an honor to serve with all of you."

"Likewise Castiel" Ellen confesses as she gets closer to him, throwing lustful looks at him.

"Oh, get a room you two" Noria jokes.

All of a sudden, to everyone's dismay, Malakay appears behind Cas and places an angel blade on Cas's neck. "If someone makes the slightest of movements," he threatens "I'll kill your precious general in a split of a second!"

All the angels in the room freeze, petrified of shock and panic. Succeeding to overcome her stupefaction, Ellen firmly shouts at the demon: "Let him go you son of a bitch!"

"You are in no position to make any demands fluffy" Malakay arguments. "On the other hand, I can do whatever I want. And what I want is for you to kill the board members."

"What" Ellen paralyzes.

"You heard me" Malakay says. "Use the blade in your hand to kill your fellow board members. What is so hard to understand?"

Ellen peeks at her right hand and sees that she is holding the trademark silver blade of the angels. "Do it" the demon urges her while pressing the knife harder unto Cas's neck. "If you don't, I'll kill him. I'll kill the love of your life if you don't do what I say!"

Ellen gazes at the blade frightened. "Oh no" she utters with a stammering voice. "Not again."

"Do it" Malakay yells.

Ellen looks upon the others. She cannot betray them like this. She cannot go through the same nightmare all over again, sacrificing her entire life for love. She cannot do it. Especially now, after she finally stepped out from the last similar ordeal. Then again, glancing at Cas, she realizes that she is unable to lose him. Not after she got him back.

Malakay's roars become more demanding. Ellen realizes that the clock is ticking and that she will eventually have to do something. She will have to choose between two evils. Just like before. Whether it will be Cas or her family, there is no denying in the fact that ultimately, whatever she may pick will end up with a horrible aftermath.

"Come on Ellen" the demon pressures her. "Do it or Cas dies!"

No, she says to herself. She has been here before and has acted on the same situation. But she's not going to do it again. This time, she will pick a third choice, the right one. Even if its effect will be devastating, she won't regret it. She atoned for her mistakes and fixed them. She proved that she is a good angel. This third choice will not change that.

"You want me to kill the board members" Ellen asks with tears in her eyes.

"Yes" the demon answers.

"Fine. Then I'll start with myself" she states before pointing the tip of the blade in her hand toward her stomach. "No" the other angels react. Despite their plea, she thrusts the weapon inside her womb.

Ellen wakes up in a state of shock. Her heart is pounding in her chest while she is experiencing severe hyperventilation.

"Ellen are you all right" Marsek asks, appearing in front of her. "Can you hear me? Damn it! I told you not to go so far."

"Relax" another voice says, coming from behind her. "She's fine." Curious, the angel woman turns around to see whom it belongs to. She notices Iylar.

"Ellen you have to answer me" Marsek persists. "Can you hear me? Do you know who I am?"

She ignores his questions, studying her surroundings. She is sitting on a chair, in a room that can be associated with the ones from the Power Tech Department.

"What the hell was that" she inquires, rising from her seat.

"Oh thank God she's all right" Marsek is relieved. "You are going to be fine. Your consciousness was inside a virtual simulator."

"That wasn't real" she asks confused.

"No. It was your individual probation trial. You passed it" the dominion explains.

"You set that up" she questions annoyed, though her voice is shaking. "How could you put me through something like that? Who do you think you are?"

"The ones who are designing your trials" Iylar answers coldly.

"I have in mind to kick both of your asses right now" the angel woman threatens them, barely refraining from crying. Then, she storms out of the room, wiping her tears.

* * *

**Next chapter, Thursday! R&R**


	114. S03E16 Probation 4

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Here's part 4 of episode 16.

* * *

(4)

Melie has the upper hand in the chess match against Cas. Most of his important pieces are isolated while hers have direct routes toward his king. Michael and Sekkleth are eagerly watching the development of the game but with different opinions. The dominion cannot see how Cas might recover his advantage while the archangel still holds faith in his general.

Being his turn, Cas moves his queen to a compromising position. Melie realizes that she can take the piece out of the match with her bishop.

"You know Castiel" she says while removing his queen "I was hoping for a more challenging game. But what I'm getting right now is a mediocre performance. I was anticipating way much more from you."

Cas sighs. "So was I" he says as he makes a surprising move on the other side of the board and traps her king with his rook. "Check mate!"

Melie looks shocked. How did he do that? She had everything under control. Every part of the board checked and rechecked. Still he won, impressing both Sekkleth and Michael.

"Don't worry" Cas assures her. "You played well. With the obvious mistakes I was expecting but still. Good match."

"Nice one Melie" Sekkleth addresses her. "Maybe next time you'll learn to see moves in advance and actually think before you act."

Suddenly, Ellen barges in on them and jumps in Cas's arms, holding him tightly. Although he doesn't know why she's behaving this way, he hugs her back while signaling the others to give them a moment alone.

"Let's take a short break" Sekkleth says and departs. Michael and Melie follow him, leaving Cas and Ellen alone. "It's all right" he comforts her. "Everything will be all right." As for her, after the trial she has been submitted to, she's ecstatic to know that Cas is alive and well.

* * *

Selaphiel enters a small office. He sees Iylar and Marsek, suspecting that they are the ones who summoned him there. Probably for his individual trial.

"Shut the door behind you" one of the dominions urges him. He compels and closes the door.

"Do you know why we've called you here" Iylar asks him.

"Yeah. For my personal trial" the archangel deduces. "Hope it's a good one."

"Actually … we called you here for something else" Marsek says.

"What's going on" Selaphiel becomes concerned.

Iylar intervenes: "We have to face the facts here. Castiel is failing, miserably!"

"What" Selaphiel cannot believe it.

"Yes" Marsek confirms. "He did not manage to pass his individual trial. It's over."

"I don't believe you!"

"Believe what you want" Iylar adds. "The probation is over. Once the supermajority is gathered, Castiel's removal from office will be complete."

"Then why am I here" Selaphiel asks, getting over his initial moment of shock.

"From here on out, everything ends for Castiel and his board members, but it doesn't necessarily mean that it will end for you as well" Marsek is cryptic, irritating the archangel.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Be specific!"

"It means that we want you to be the new general" Iyalr points out firmly. "Think about it Selaphiel. Castiel occupied the office by defeating you. You are the best fitted angel to take his place. And you can decide Castiel and the others' sentence once you're in office. What do you think?"

Selaphiel takes a moment to mull over this terrifying turn of events. He doesn't know what to do and the thought of becoming general, the thought of taking charge of the entire Host frightens him. He is far from ready and if he makes a mistake, everything might come crashing down. Maybe if he … All of a sudden, he has an epiphany. "Wait a minute" he says with a smile on his lips. "This is it."

"What is it" Marsek is confused.

"My individual trial. It is, isn't it? You sneaky bastards you. You made up this story to see if I go along with it and double cross Castiel right? Of course, there's no other explanation. You wanted to test my loyalty to my general."

"We don't know what you're talking about" Iylar admits.

"Sorry guys. Nice try but I'm sticking with Castiel no matter what you guys offer me."

And with that, Selaphiel leaves the room. The two dominions exchange disappointed looks. The archangel was right. This was his individual trial, designed to test his loyalty. And he passed it brilliantly, to the dominions dismay.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cas and Ellen are standing in the same stance as before, embraced in each other's arms. Ellen had told him the traumatizing test Iylar and Marsek subjected her to. "It was so real" she confesses. "And so horrible. I thought I was going to relive the nightmare. I thought I was going to lose you again."

"You are never going to lose me Ellen. I promise you that. If we were to be separated again, it will only be at death's hand."

"I know it sounds redundant but I love you Castiel. You have become a huge part of my life. Even though we've been together for only a year, it feels like we were meant to be from the very beginning."

"I understand … I feel the same way. Your love gives me strength to pass these trials and offer confidence to the others. I do not know what I would have done if not for you. You are my guiding light. You show me the way in my darkest times."

They unite their lips in an intense and passionate kiss, forgetting all about the world around them. Their feelings for each other are great and deep as they share them with unending affection and zest. The emotion is so strong that it makes Ellen overcome the shocking experience of her individual trial and recharge her mental strength. As for Cas, he couldn't be any happier, in the arms of the angel he loves.

"Now that my fellow siblings" Michael says pointing to them "is true power."

Ellen and Cas end their kiss, noticing the return of Michael, Melie and Sekkleth. The archangel goes on: "If you want to bet on something in this universe, you bet on love. It's the fastest way toward the jackpot."

"The break is over" Sekkleth interferes. "Are you ready for your second match Castiel?"

"Like never before" the general answers, looking at Ellen.

* * *

Noria and Raphael arrive in one of the houses where the serial killer struck. The report Iylar gave them indicates that the perpetrator simply vanished in thin air after committing the horrible acts. Police officials have no clue where to even begin an investigation. However, that doesn't discourage Raphael and Noria from finding the murderer and bringing him to justice.

"I wonder what that report meant by _the assailant vanished in thin air_" Noria is curious. "There are a lot of beings on Earth which can do that."

"Well, we might as well find out" Raphael says as he is getting ready to use psychommetry by touching the wall. The angel woman does the same and what they discover does not surprise them.

"The house's history has been erased" Noria points out. "Figures."

"We may have to bring demons to our list of suspects" the archangel declares. "We should look into the possibility of a nest in this town."

As they prepare to teleport away, Noria is kept bothered by a strange feeling. She can't quite put her finger on it. "Hold on" she stops her fellow board member. "Something's not right."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"This case is a probation trial. I don't think it's that easy: solve it and we pass. There has to be a catch here."

The archangel begins to share her thoughts: "Come to think of it, you may be right. The fact that we cannot use our ability to look into the past confirms it. Do you think that the executive dominions sent us on a wild goose chase?"

"I don't know … maybe. Do you sense any grace around this place?"

"No" Raphael answers. "Then again, if they wanted to, they could have concealed the residuals."

"I just know that something fishy is going on here but there's nothing to prove it. Did the report say whether the killer struck in neighbor towns or not?"

"No. His area is reduced only to the borders of Shelingham" Raphael explains.

"Damn it" Noria curses. "I hate wild goose chases. If only … wait a minute."

"What" the archangel is curious.

"There is no town called Shelingham near Sacramento. This is a set up."

As Raphael wonders how they manage to overlook that, several symbols manifest themselves on the wall. The angels approach to get a better look.

"It's in enochian" the archangel observes.

"Surprise, surprise" Noria says. "We passed the trial."

* * *

Meanwhile, the chess game between Cas and Sekkleth unfolds to its end. The latter begins to bite his nails, realizing that the general is two moves away from winning. Impressive, he says to himself. He had never played against such a calm and confident opponent before. Every move Cas made since the beginning was efficient and productive. His strategy is so balanced that he only lost 6 pawns and a knight but captured all of Sekkleth's important pieces. And the dominion is no beginner in the art of strategy.

Michael wonders how did Castiel, who was a mere foot soldier, acquire this high level of intelligence and experience in leadership. When did he learn to read his opponent so well and anticipate his/her moves? When did he become so focused and determinate? In a nutshell, when did he change from a soldier to a general?

However, when the archangel looks at Ellen, he realizes how Cas is managing to be so successful. It is love. His love for her and vice versa is fuelling him with everything he needs to pass this probation. Not only that, it persuades him to follow his heart, where great potential lies. Perhaps that is why God chose to resurrect him and give him the power he needed to become general. Because he is the only one with enough heart to teach the angels to become better.

Cas does not waste time and defeats Sekkleth without hesitation, with plenty of important pieces to spare. The dominion is astonished by how well he played and extends his hand to congratulate him. Cas accepts the nice gesture as they both firmly shake hands.

However, everyone knows that it is Michael's turn to face Cas. An impossible challenge for the general because the archangel is considered to be the best tactician in creation. Even one of his titles, _archistratege_, gives him credit for that. And the fact that he is not going to hold back is even more concerning. Cas realizes that the most difficult part of his individual trial is up next. Despite that, he is not worried at all. Especially when he has Ellen right beside him.

* * *

**Next chapter, Monday! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	115. S03E16 Probation 5

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Part 5 of episode 16.

* * *

(5)

On one of the lower floors of the Command Section, Adriel is on a corridor, heading to a certain destination in a fast pace, carrying several files in his hands. "Hey Adriel" he hears someone calling his name from behind. When he turns around, he sees Selaphiel, Noria and Raphael.

"Sorry gang but I don't have time now. I'm in the middle of my individual trial."

"What do you have to do" the woman angel asks as they all walk side by side.

"Well the executives want to see if I'm capable of having the same kind of performances like before. They gave me this complicated project that I have to complete with several departments within a specified deadline. And I fear I may be behind schedule already."

"Since we passed our trials with success and have nothing left to do, we could assist you" Raphael suggests.

"Yeah" Selaphiel agrees. "What do you say Adriel?"

"I can't ask of you that. Besides, I'm doing all right" he says, trying to appear as if he is in control and doesn't need their help. However, at his answer, they all raise their eyebrows and cast patronizing looks at him. Adriel realizes that they see right through him, not believing his little lie. Sighing, he goes to the opposite end: "Ah, who am I kidding? I'm swamped. I'm in over my heels. I really need your help, please!"

"All right buddy, let's do this" Selaphiel places his arm on Adriel's shoulder as they set out to complete the trial.

* * *

The chess match between Michael and Cas has not developed according to Ellen's wishes. As his reputation announced, the archangel is proving to be a formidable opponent. Cas is having serious difficulties in maintaining control of the chessboard. Playing in black, with two pawns, a rook, a bishop and two knights, the general's chances of winning are close to zero. In addition, Michael, using the whites, with almost all his important pieces, prepares to unleash the final assault against Cas's king.

As Sekkleth and Melie curiously watch the progress of the game, Ellen holds her fingers crossed. Judging by the current circumstances, Cas may lose and if he does, so do the rest of the board members. That worries her the most.

As for Michael, he made a promise to Cas that he would not hold back. Even if that means that he will have to defeat Cas, causing the loss of both his and the general's position in the celestial chain of command. Nevertheless, he realizes that he is close to winning. The arrangement of the pieces proves that. Yet somewhere, deep down inside his heart, he still holds faith for his leader.

After several minutes, the archangel finishes setting his pieces for the final strike. After blocking Cas's two pawns, making sure that he doesn't retrieve any important pieces, Michael unleashes his queen and two rooks at his adversary's king. Quite a difficult course of action for the general has formed a barricade that surrounds his most important piece. Michael anticipates that he may have to sacrifice some of his major pieces to clear the way to Cas's king.

And with that, the _battle_ begins. Each opponent takes down as much important enemy pieces as he can. However, Cas surprisingly manages to capture Michael's queen, leaving him with his two bishops that are guarding the general's two remaining pawns. The archangel understands that he has no choice. He must abandon the pawns and direct the bishops to the black king.

A cat and mouse game between Cas's king and Michael's bishops ensues, the white pieces chasing the black one across the entire chess board. In the mean time, Cas approaches his pawns, step by step, to the other end, hoping to get a major piece back. The archangel sees this but cannot stop the progress with his bishops. He must use his king. But it is very far away from the pawns. Chances are that at least one pawn will get Castiel an important piece back. That must not happen. Even if it means that he will have to defeat the general with a king and a single bishop.

Michael foresaw correctly. One of Cas's pawns has reached the other end and the general exchanges it with the queen. Unfortunately, Michael's bishop is already in position and recaptures the enemy queen. But the cost is great for Cas's second pawn, being close, attacks the white bishop and removes it out of the game. Michael rushes his other bishop to that area of the board to make sure that Cas does not benefit from the chance of using a major piece.

Unfortunately for the archangel, the square in which the back pawn lies is black. His remaining bishop sits on a white square. It is the main reason why Castiel sacrificed the first pawn and not this one. There is nothing his opponent can do as he retrieves his queen, getting for the first time in this match, the upper hand against Michael. The archangel retreats his bishop close to his king, in order to protect it and at the same time, placing Cas's king under check.

The general, in return, the general uses her queen to attack the enemy king. Cornered, Michael realizes that he has nowhere to run to so he puts his bishop in front of his king. Naturally, Cas does not hesitate and captures the bishop with the queen only to have it taken by the archangel's guarding king. Because only the kings have remained on the board, the match ends in a tie.

"A tie" Melie says disappointed. "How pathetic!"

"Not quite" Michael dismisses her. "If you remember correctly, Castiel had 5 pieces left and I had all of them. He played his hand well and drew the match to a tie. It's a great tactic. When you're dealing with a superior opponent and you know you can't win, you do everything it takes to prevent him/her from winning." Looks at Cas. "You keep impressing me Castiel. I like that."

"Yeah but it's a tie" Melie argues.

Sekkleth intervenes: "The fact that Castiel did not win is irrelevant. Only if he had lost he would have failed this probation trial. That was the rule. But the match ended up in a tie. Therefore…"

"…Castiel passed the trial" Ellen completes the dominion.

Sekkleth addresses Michael and Melie: "We're done here. We should proceed to asses Adriel's project."

As the three leave the room, Cas and Ellen hug and kiss each other, taking advantage of their short moment of intimacy. "I'm so proud of you" she declares while continuing to smother him with kisses.

* * *

In the conference room, Michael and the 4 executive dominions are sitting at the table, paying close attention to Adriel, who is presenting his project on an interactive whiteboard. Also present, in the back of the room, are Cas and the others. They hope that their presence will give their co-worker more courage and confidence.

"And so" Adriel sums up "by adding more filtration, the chances of better energy output can increase within a 50% ratio. However, slow reaction of the negative numbers may result in deficiency and loss of control would be irreversible. Therefore, the safeguards implemented must be dealt with rapid response and extreme caution."

Noria is silently whispering every word Adriel utters. She helped him in composing the final presentation speech and because of that, she knows by heart the entire presentation. Cas and Ellen are impressed. Adriel is performing quite well. Well enough to successfully pass his individual trial.

Adriel concludes: "…and better yet, it could provide a healthy and positive contribution to the entire system." After finishing, he closes the video projector and awaits the assessment board's decision.

"Oh come on, say it already: he passed" Selaphiel bursts, frustrated by the silence of the executive dominions. They realize he is right. It would be unreasonable to assume that Adriel performed less than perfect.

"Very well" Sekkleth says, speaking in the name of the others. "Congratulations Adriel. You proved your competency with this marvelously planned project and passed your individual trial."

All of Cas's board members, including Michael begin to applaud and cheer. "So that's it" Noria declares. "We've passed the entire probation. It's over."

"Not quite" Iylar interferes. He looks at Cas: "There is one more individual trial for you."

"What? What are you talking about" Michael is confused. "What other individual trial?"

"We are sorry for not informing you of this Michael" Sekkleth apologizes. "Castiel must pass one final trial to successfully end the probation."

"What" the archangel is enraged. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you play an intricate part in it" Iylar answers bluntly, baffling everyone. For Michael, this last trial worries him. What possible role can he play in it? Whatever it is, it sounds like it can complicate Cas's entire situation. And that is not a good thing, considering how well the general handled every trial so far.

* * *

Cas is standing on a field covered by green grass. The area is encrusted with small, uneven hills while the sky is clear of clouds, allowing every sun ray to bring light everywhere. The angel knows that it is a specially designed section, created for a certain purpose. However, it has the same features of the material universe. Cas can feel it. His powers react differently to this artificial environment. He is well aware that he can use them at 100%.

In a small room, the board members watch him via a large monitor mounted on a wall. Each and every one of them is nervous about this predicament. "I have a bad feeling about this" Selaphiel confesses.

Suddenly, Michael and the executive dominions join them. Iylar and the archangel appear to be involved in a quarrel.

"This is completely crazy. It's cruel and absurd" Michael protests. Cas's team observes the argument, suspecting that they are discussing about the final trial. They pay close attention.

"Look" Iylar yells at Michael. "I'm sick and tired of your whining and complaints. We are in charge of creating the trials. We only recruited you because we needed your help in several situations. But that doesn't mean you get to decide what goes and what doesn't. You are only supposed to obey and…"

"You moron" the oldest archangel interrupts him, impaling him with a terrifying frown. The dominion is petrified by fear. "I remember you Iylar. You always used to piss me off!"

"Just … dd do it all right" Iylar orders in a shaky voice. As much as annoyed as he is, Michael understands that there is nothing he can do. If he doesn't comply with the executive dominions' wishes, he could cause Cas to fail. So, he teleports out of the room, appearing on the monitor, alongside Cas.

"Hello Michael" the general greets him.

"Hello Castiel" Michael returns the greet with a sad expression.

Back in the room, Iylar picks up a microphone and addresses the general: "Castiel, this is your final probation trial. Pass it and you and your team remain in office. Fail, and your existence as leader of the Heavenly Host will come to an abrupt end."

Ellen breathes deeply, concerned about the present circumstances. Iylar goes on: "This trial consists of two parts. In the first, you will have to do battle with Michael."

The board members display shock.

Iylar continues: "You are allowed to use your katana in the fight but you must retrieve it first. Throw it beyond your opponent. That is what you have to do now."

"Are you insane" Raphael snaps. "He has no chance in these conditions."

"He's our leader" Iylar argues. "He must be prepared to handle impossible odds. What if such situations appear in real life? What is he going to do? Give up? Like I said, he must be prepared for everything. It's his responsibility as general."

"Oh come on man" Selaphiel jumps. "Give him a break. You've been riding him all day."

"No" the dominion answers annoyed. "He wanted to be general, he must deal with the consequences, no matter how impossible they are."

The board members notice that Cas has just thrown his katana. They proceed to watch the development of the battle. However, they do not attribute much hope to their beliefs anymore. With all the miracles Castiel pulled throughout the probation period, they fear that they will not help him this time. In their minds, a dark sense of resignation settles in.

"I'm sorry" Michael says.

"That is all right" Cas admits, smiling. "I was expecting this."

"I know you were. So, you ready?"

All of a sudden, Cas casts frightened stares, pointed to the space that is behind the archangel: "What in heaven's name is that?" Curious, Michael turns around to see what has gotten Cas so afraid.

But behind the archangel is nothing. Cas takes advantage of his distraction and pushes him away with his telekinesis. Then, he travels as fast as he can toward his katana. He picks it up and unsheathes it, producing the agonizing sound which manages to stop Michael at only inches away. One more second late and Cas would not have been able to use his sword.

In the room, everyone is stunned by what just happened.

After the blade produces its second trademark sound, Michael falls on the ground, barely withstanding the pain. Cas lifts him in air and attacks him with a powerful light orb strike that inflicts heavy damage to the archangel. The attack causes a massive explosion which encompasses the entire battlefield. After the dust clears off, Michael's vessel is seen falling to the ground.

"Yeah" the board members erupt in happiness and joy. Selaphiel, Raphael and Adriel perform the victory dance, terribly amusing Ellen and Noria. The executive dominions are still perplexed by how the battle developed. They know that Castiel won because Michael is definitely vanquished. The katana weakened him greatly just enough for the light attack to take him out of the fight completely. In conclusion, Cas has done the impossible. He defeated Michael in battle.

Cas approaches Michael who lies on the ground, worn out. The archangel gives him a_ thumbs_ _up_. Cas proceeds to heal his wounds and restore his vitality. Then he addresses the dominions: "I have passed the first part of the final trial. What is the second?"

"Wouldn't it be great if the girls had pompons" Selaphiel wonders. "Imagine them cheerleading." Starts imitating Ellen and Noria as cheerleaders: "Castiel, Catiel, take us out of misery, General, general, bring us close to victory!"

"I can't believe it" Marsek admits. "He actually defeated Michael. He defeated Michael."

"Yeah but through a cheat" Melie points out.

"Doesn't matter" Sekkleth articulates. "The end result is undeniable."

Sekkleth is truly amazed by how Cas is handling his trial. So far, he handled himself more than well in this probation period. He truly is fitted to be general. "Maybe we should find something else for the second part" he suggests to the others.

"No way" Iylar dismisses the notion. "We agreed on a plan and we are going to carry it to the end." Speaks at the microphone: "Castiel, to reach the second part of your final trial you must go beyond the hill to your left"

Cas complies. He arrives in a luminescent place, engulfed in pure, white light. A few feet away from him lies an unconscious person.

In the room, Michael joins the others and shares their confusion as to what Cas is supposed to do. Iylar explains: "I think that you've already realized that the light in front of you is an angel. To your left is a human. They are in danger and in two human minutes both of them will die. What you must do is chose who gets to live."

"What" Cas's board members are shocked. "Have you gone completely insane" Michael addresses the dominions. Iylar ignores him and continues explaining to Cas: "You have one choice and one choice only. And you must choose within 2 minutes or else both the angel and the human die. If that happens, you fail."

For the first time in this probation period, Cas is experiencing fear and panic, uncertainty and anxiousness. He does not know how to proceed.

"Yes Castiel" Iylar says "you must chose. Which one is more important to you? Your sibling, symbolizing your family and your home, or the human? Because you had to have known that you would come across a choice like this someday. You've proven yourself to be too smart not to have anticipated this. As a general, you will have to make tough decisions as well, decisions you will not like."

"You cannot do this" Ellen tells the dominions. "You can't force him to make this choice."

"I can and I will. Commencing countdown" Iylar confesses while pushing a button, a timer indicating 1 minute and 55 seconds appearing on the lower-right half of the large screen. "It's time to choose Castiel!"

The general is motionless. He is staring at the ones he is supposed to save, petrified with fright. He is facing a gruesome test, one he believes he will not pass. He can't. He cares too much for both the angel and the human and he cannot make the choice. Like Iylar said, the celestial represents his home, his family but the human reminds him of every pure and righteous value he learned from mankind. No. There has to be a way to save them both.

60 seconds left. "This is ridiculous" Michael intervenes. "That's it. I'm taking him out of there, final trial or not."

"If you interfere" Iylar shouts "all of you will automatically fail this probation and will be exiled straight to hell!"

"You can kiss my ass" the archangel replies.

Raphael advises: "Michael don't! Castiel wanted us to go through this probation no matter what. Don't break your promise to him."

Michael realizes that his younger brother is right.

"Sekkleth you know this is wrong" Noria states. "Do something."

A part of him wishes to but the other tells him to continue the trial. Yet deep down inside, he feels sorry for putting Cas through this horrible ordeal. Recently, the dominion has developed a great respect and admiration for the general. However, just like him, he is simply paralyzed now, too afraid to take a decision.

30 seconds left. Ellen looks at Cas and recognizes that he is passing a difficult moment. But she is very sure that he will not make any choice. He has too much heart to do that and it is the main reason why she loves him. Therefore, she understands that he failed this trial even before it began.

T-10 seconds. A loud fight ensues between Iylar and the general's team. When the timer reaches 0, a loud beep indicates that the 2 minutes have expired. The sound is heard even by Castiel, who is well aware of its significance.

Silence installs itself in the room as everyone stares at the monitor, in a state of shock. Even Sekkleth, Melie and Marsek are unable to believe the result of this trial.

"Time's up" Iylar says smirking. "Castiel failed. All of you did. Guess you won't be leading heaven anymore."

"I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch" Michael plunges himself at the dominion but is barely held by Raphael. Ellen teleports to Cas's position and embraces him. Because, according to her thoughts, he needs her, now more than ever.

* * *

**Next chapter, the last of this episode, will be posted Thursday! Don't forget to review!**


	116. S03E16 Probation 6

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Last part of episode 16.

* * *

(6)

In the holding room, the board members sit quietly. Their minds are too preoccupied on what happened to even consider talking. Sad, shocked, dumbfounded and disappointed, they cover their thoughts in depressive sheets. Even Michael, who has lived through so many regrets in his existence, is affected by the current predicaments. They were so close to passing this probation period and then, in an instant, they failed, shattering their hopes and dreams in infinite pieces.

Cas is standing near the window, looking at the clouds passing by. Ellen approaches him and grabs his hand. "Are you OK" she asks him.

The general turns his eyes to her and smiles. "As long as you're here with me, I will always be fine."

"What's going to happen to us now" she inquires, setting her eyes beyond the glass of the window.

"I do not know" he answers and then addresses the others "I don't know what is going to become of us now. Whatever is to be, I want you to promise me that we will remain together … for we are more than a team. We are a family. And we should not let any decision the executive dominions take break us apart."

The general's board members realize he is right. They must stick together, especially after everything they have been through.

"What I do know" Cas adds "is that you are the finest and most brilliant board a general could ever wish for. Without you, I would never have succeeded in changing the values of the Host. It has been an honor to serve with all of you."

"The honor was all ours" Raphael retorts, clearly speaking for everyone else.

Cas returns to watching the clouds, understanding that, as long as he has them alongside him, the future holds no worries for him. Because after such a long time since they have been separated, the fact that they are there, standing together, united, brings enough solace and comfort.

* * *

In the conference room, the executive dominions are involved in a quarrel.

"I don't understand you Sekkleth" Iylar confesses. "You were supposed to send the report concerning the entire probation period to the supermajority. Why didn't you?"

"Because this … this is just wrong, right" looks at Melie and Marsek. "I mean they passed every trial except one."

"One that Castiel failed which means they automatically failed as well" Iylar reminds. "Look, that was the rule we agreed upon. If Castiel fails, they all do. It's as simple as that."

"Yeah but in a way Sekkleth is right" Melie interferes. "We subjected Castiel to the most difficult tests and he passed a lot of them. In a way he proved quite clearly how capable he is to be general."

"Unfortunately it was not enough" Iylar adds peremptorily. "I think the supermajority should rule in favor of their exile and rebirth in human form."

"That would be a huge mistake" someone says from the threshold of the door. The executive dominions turn to see who it is. The words belong to Kestine, who approaches the other four.

"What the hell do you think you're doing" Iylar lectures her. "Get out! We're in a meeting."

"This charade must stop right here, right now" the union manager advises them.

"You can't tell us what to do" Iylar tells her.

Kestine ignores him and addresses the other three executives: "If you banish Castiel and his team you will be committing the gravest error possible. He is our general, our leader. More than that, he is the one who saved us from darkness and despair. He gave us a new goal in life and showed us our better halves. And is this how you repay him? Exiling him?"

"He failed the probation Kestine" Iylar points out. "You don't know what the heck you're talking about."

"She's right" Sekkleth approves the union manager. "We should have stopped a long time ago."

"I can't believe this" Iylar is disgusted. "You are the last angel I expected to back down and act so cowardly. But then again you always had a soft spot for your emotions and…"

Sekkleth interrupts Iylar by delivering a heavy blow to his jaw, sending him on his back. Then, he roars at him: "I am so exhausted by your continuous insulting attitude, you condescending, spoiled brat. Get the hell out of this conference room. Now!"

Iylar rises from the floor and leaves. "Took you long enough to do that" Kestine declares.

"So what do we do now" Melie asks. "Whether we like it or not, Castiel still failed. And we can't just lie to the supermajority. They still hold the rights to our leaders' final sentence."

"What about a vote" Kestine suggests.

"Explain" Sekkleth demands.

"We let all the angels vote whether they want Castiel to remain in office or not. The result of the vote will act as sentence."

"That's a great idea" Marsek admits.

"Yeah but is it really going to work with the supermajority? The chances of them accepting this proposal after Castiel failed his final trial are pretty low" Melie mentions.

"They have to" Kestine firmly states. "In the last year, the Host has become a society built for the angels and their best interests. Our brothers and sisters have the right to choose their future, to shape it according to their own will. If the supermajority does not allow them to do that, they will not tolerate it and rise up to fight for what they believe in. And what they believe in the most is Castiel."

"Gotta love democracy" Melie expresses joy.

"All right then" Sekkleth agrees. "Let's do it!"

So the voting campaign begins. It wasn't hard convincing the supermajority especially at the threat of an all out revolution. At every garrison on Earth, a special cabin is designed where every angel can walk inside and make his own choice. Then, the ballot is placed in a container. When every angel from the respective garrison has voted, the container is then teleported to heaven where the counting develops. The same goes for the angels at command.

The votes are being counted by a staff with carefully selected members. When they are done, they print the result on a piece of paper and announce Sekkleth. The executive dominion calls for an emergency meeting in the Angelic Court of Justice to relay the result of the voting campaign to everyone else, including Cas and his team.

After a couple of human hours, the Court is filled at maximum. The general and his board members are standing in front of the judging bench, waiting to hear their sentence. They don't hold much hope however. Sekkleth, too can barely resist the curiosity and the uneasiness that has taken over him. What will the voting result say?

A woman angel walks inside the Court and heads toward Sekkleth, giving him a folded sheet. Tension reaches unthinkable levels. The dominion looks at the paper but understands that he cannot bring himself to open it. Therefore, he turns to Kestine: "Because the voting campaign was her idea, I will let Kestine read the final result."

The union manager approaches the judging bench and timidly takes the sheet offered by Sekkleth. With trembling hands, she opens it, understanding that whatever is written there is a historical moment that may or may not change the Host of Heaven for forever. Her heart stops as she unfolds and reads it, much to the anxiousness of the board members.

She says out loud: "The Host has unanimously voted for Castiel and his team to continue in office!"

All the angels in the audience start applauding as the board members rejoice. Cas breathes relieved. After everything he did for the angels, they have returned the favor and rescued him from a complicated situation. He really did make a difference in their hearts. Meanwhile, the members of his team are hugging and congratulating each other. They have passed one of the toughest and most difficult obstacles in their lives. They are victorious, once again.

As for Sekkleth, he couldn't be happier, knowing that this turn of events is right and just. Heaven can't be in more capable hands than Castiel's.

Moments later, a large crowd has gathered in front of the main entrance of the Command building. On the balcony above, Cas is addressing a speech to them.

"My fellow siblings. I am most grateful for your faith and your confidence in me. I am what I am now because of you. You are my family and I thank you so much for giving me a second chance to correct the mistakes I made. I promise that we will not disappoint you and together, we will lead the Host into a new era of good and righteousness and convince father to finally return home."

"Castiel, Castiel" the crowd chants in unison. Right next to the general is his board members and the executive dominions, who applaud him. Ellen steps near him and takes his hand as they gaze at the crowd.

At the door of the balcony, Kestine approaches Selaphiel: "I know I let you down and I know that you can never forgive me. All I want to say is that I'm sorry I betrayed you. It was a horrible thing to do and you should stay mad at me for forever. I deserve it."

Selaphiel looks at her and receives the confirmation he was waiting for all along. That she really changed. That she's a better person, different from the one who put them on trial. This angel, he says to himself, I can really learn to love.

"You know what we should do" he suggests. "We should have a cup of coffee once in a while. And you know, chat about stuff. What do you say?"

Kestine is breathless. How can he forgive her this easily, especially after everything she has done? He is such a kind and generous angel and that makes her feel unworthy of his forgiveness.

"Well what do you say" the archangel persists. "Coffee or not?"

"I would love some coffee" she accepts, realizing how much Cas managed to change the Host. In the past no one would have embraced forgiveness this easily. And no one would have acted like Selaphiel did. The fact that the angels voted for Cas causes tremendous happiness in her heart. Heaven is in good hands. Nothing will fall apart.

Cas and Ellen exchange brief smiles, knowing, while looking at the crowd, that they just received a second chance. A new beginning lies ahead of them.

* * *

Noria is walking through one of the corridors of the conference room floor. Selaphiel catches up to her: "Hey, wait up board member".

"Ok, board member" she returns the archangel's joke, in honor of the reconfirmation of their positions in the Host's chain of command.

"I was wondering" Selaphiel says "have you seen Castiel. There are some things I'd like to show him."

"Yeah, you're going to have to wait for it" Noria explains. "He's with Ellen in the Elysian Fields, making up for the time they lost when they were separated."

"Oh" the fire archangel says surprised. "Kinky lovebirds."

"You know" Noria confesses "I used to look at them and be inspired. I had never seen a love like theirs before. Passionate, sweet, innocent, what those two had, I used to think it was incredible. But when Ellen did what she did and left heaven several months ago, I believed that I was wrong about their love. I thought it had been only a lie, maintained by appearances. But looking at them now, I realize that everything I was inspired by was true. After all they have been through, they still managed to find feelings for one another and heed their call. It's like their love is stronger now, having grown so much."

"I know" Selaphiel understands what she is saying. "In a way it kind of feels like they were meant to be."

In the mean time, in the Elysian Fields, in a glade of a vast forest, Cas and Ellen are enjoying each other's presence. They begin to chase one another like children and play games like tag or hide and seek. At one point, she climbs on his back and rides him like a horse. Also, they lie on the grass, looking at the sky, talking and once in a while kissing for minutes on end.

They even skinny dip in the lake of a waterfall, the idea belonging to Ellen who took off all of her clothes before jumping in. Castiel followed her without hesitation. Only their heads can be seen above the surface of the water. As they approach each other, they smile and kiss with infinite affection, finally affording to be happy after a long, painful time.

ENDING CREDITS

* * *

**With the SEASON FINALE fast approaching, I'm going to give you the working titles of the remaining episodes.**

**S03E17: THE ONE WITH THE CLEAN UP**

**S03E18: RIGHT CHOICE**

**S03E19: STRONGER (season finale)**

**Until then, I leave you with the first part of episode 17 which is going to be posted Monday! Don't forget to review and thank you for reading my story!  
**


	117. S03E17 The One With the Clean Up 1

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Here's part 1 of episode 17, the funniest episode of the season. **1 MORE EPISODE TO GO UNTIL THE SEASON FINALE.**

**Episode summary:**The last in this four episode arc, this episode reveals how the characters settle their final differences and become once again the family that they have been in the past.

**Guest staring:** Leela Savasta as Tilia, Holly Valance as Kestine, Alexis Denisof as Sekkleth

* * *

**S03E17: THE ONE WITH THE CLEAN UP**

(1)

Raphael and Noria are in the elevator, heading toward the conference room floor. The latter is explaining something to the archangel, ranting almost without interruption. Unlike her, he is quiet and appears to display careful attention to her words.

"So I told Ragnael that he has to face the facts head on. That it's wrong to run away from reality and hide. Because sooner or later, it will catch up to him. Besides, talking with Nirak won't do him any harm. Maybe he'll forgive him and both of them can move on and continue being friends. Aren't I right?"

"What about the bomb" the archangel asks.

"What bomb" Noria bursts annoyed.

"Weren't you talking about the bomb case" Raphael inquires surprised.

"No I was talking about Ragnael's deal" she answers, a bit insulted. He looks at her confused. "Ragnael, in big trouble with his garrison leader, the angel who screwed up big time and called me for advice … ring any bells?"

"Not really."

"You know Raphael," she says "talking to the walls ... not much fun."

Before the archangel can say something in his defense, the doors of the elevator open, the two having arrived at their destination. When they step outside, into the hall, they see Michael sweeping the floor.

"What are you doing" Noria asks him appalled.

"Oh hi guys. Just doing some cleaning. I wanted to tidy up my desk but then I thought I could just as easily fix up the entire place."

Noria stares at him dumbfounded: "You know we have certain angels who are hired to do that. They're part of the Maintenance Department."

"Yeah I know but I still felt like doing it anyway."

"Why" she is insistent. "And why are you sweeping? There's no dust or dirt in heaven."

"I know" the older archangel answers.

"Then why, why are you why, why … why" the angel woman does not appear to understand.

"Hm" Raphael lets out. "Now I understand why broken records are so annoying."

Michael answers Noria's question: "Look I'm not doing this because the Maintenance Department is not doing its job right. I'm just doing it for me, for fun."

"Fun?" Noria repeats. "How much fun can there be in wasting time, doing a completely trivial thing?"

"It's not trivial" Michael replies. "Never underestimate a good old fashion manual clean up. It might be dull, boring or irritating but it's far more pleasant than you can realize. It has a calming effect, allowing you to relax and put your thoughts into balance and order. Even the working part, though you may not believe me, is surprisingly delightful. And at the end, when you're done and are looking to see what you have accomplished, you feel proud and happy because you not only cleansed your home, you cleansed your life."

Noria gazes at him for several seconds and then adds: "OK big brother with weird fetishes … I'm going to go to my office where I will use my time in a more productive manner."

After she disappears into her office and closes the door, Michael turns toward his brother: "So do you want to help?"

"What" Raphael questions, as if awakened from a daydream.

"Do you want to help me clean" the older archangel raises his voice.

"Isn't that the Maintenance Department's job?"

Michael slams his forehead with his palm in exasperation.

OPENING CREDITS

Brief images from the past haunt Ellen's dreams. Horrendous flashes that show Cas's death causes her a restless and agitated nightmare which seems like it is going on and on. However, she finally escapes it after Cas wakes her. In a state of distress and fear, she sinks into the general's comfortable arms and starts crying, releasing all the negative emotions her dream charged her with.

"It is all right" Cas consoles her. "It was just a dream. You are safe."

His words and his soft tone of voice bring her peace of mind. Furthermore, when she discovers that she is in the Elysian Fields with Cas right next to her, she manages to calm down and reduce her anxiety to minimum levels. She sighs, fed up of repeating these types of dreams.

"Here" Cas offers her a glass of water. She takes it and empties it. "Feeling any better" he asks her.

"Yeah" she says as she puts the glass away.

"Do you wish to discuss about it" Cas inquires.

Ellen feels that the contents of her nightmare are an extremely inappropriate topic, especially when it involves memories of Cas's death and her betrayal. She does not want to dig up that certain period of the past. It is too painful and too disgraceful. No. She will not tell him about her dream. Better leave the past alone and look toward the future where she and Cas appear to be together.

"I don't remember much" she lies. "And besides, it's just a stupid dream. Reality matters, you matter … nothing else."

Cas smiles at her affirmation, overjoyed to hear such kind of guarantees about their love. As for Ellen, she feels terrible for lying to him but she hopes it is just a small, innocent lie that probably will be the last.

Suddenly, she remembers that she and Cas have lingered too long in the Elysian Fields, forgetting to return to their duties. "Ah baby" she addresses him. "How long would you say we've been here?"

"I do not know. I haven't really considered that aspect" he answers, referring that he doesn't care about anything else than her.

"Would you say that we've been here a very long time" she questions. "Perhaps too long?"

"I suppose" he says indifferently.

Seeing that he does not follow her clues, she decides for a more drastic approach: "So how long do you think it's going to take our family to choose a new general because its current one is a big absentee from work?"

Cas opens his eyes wide as if struck by shock. He has just realized what Ellen has been trying to tell him. "We have to go. We have overstayed here" he points out.

"Finally" she adds while they both teleport to Command.

* * *

Contemplating on Michael's words, that cleaning allows you to receive peace of mind, Raphael decides to join his brother in this activity. Although he never performed such an action in the past, he is willing to accept the challenge and try something new.

"Can I help" he asks Michael.

"Sure" the older archangel says pleased. "Thanks. Could you finish sweeping the floor while I organize and tidy my desk?"

Raphael takes the cleaning implement and continues where his brother left off. In between sweeps, he mulls over what happened in the last couple of months between him and Michael, unable to believe that now, they are cleaning together and are on perfectly good terms, almost like nothing happened between them.

"I got to say" Michael admits. "I really appreciate you helping me. Things are going to get a lot easier now."

"It's the least I can do" Raphael says in a tone of sadness and remorse, feelings awakened by what his brother said.

"Don't be ridiculous Raphael. You've done plenty of good. Don't say that."

"Good? I did nothing good. I let my anger and prejudices cloud my judgment. I committed horrible deeds and I almost killed my sister Noria. Those do not sound so positive. But what I am most ashamed of is the fact that I disregarded and disrespected you in unthinkable ways."

"Raphael…"

"Michael please, let me finish. The only excuse I have for treating you so badly lies in my anger toward you, a direct result of my continuous wish for your attention, for your affection. You see, when you were general and I was your second in command, our relationship was militaristic at best. I was just your subordinate, nothing else."

Michael acknowledges the truth in his brother's words and regrets it deeply. Raphael goes on: "But when I looked at how much interest you were taking in Lucifer, how much attention you were giving him even if he was imprisoned in his cage, I became jealous and envious. I was so frustrated, I started to think that you no longer considered me your brother. You had no idea how much I needed you back then. Father and Gabriel left, Lucifer rebelled, Selaphiel went away on Earth … our whole family broke apart. I was going through difficult times and I desperately needed someone to talk to, someone to offer me guidance and comfort. And that someone was you."

Michael drops his head down, saddened by his brother's words.

"But all you cared about was Lucifer. I became so angry with you that when you returned to heaven, after the Battle of Armageddon, I did not want to accept your change. I refused to see that you turned into a good angel, full of heart and compassion. All I wanted was vengeance. I wanted you to feel the same kind of pain I felt, of neglect, of abandonment. But what I failed to see was that you were trying so hard to prove to me that you atoned for your past transgressions and moved on, to a more honest and righteous path. You were struggling so hard to win my faith and I was only pushing you deeper into the grave. And for that, for every wrong thing that I did to you, for what is worth, I am sorry. I am truly sorry."

"No, Raphael" Michael says, approaching him. "I am sorry. I'm sorry for neglecting you in the past. You're right. I was so obsessed with Lucifer I forgot to respect the rest of my family, including you. That and all the horrible and dreadful acts I committed in the past haunt me every day and will do so until I die. But know this: no matter what happens, you'll always be my brother and I will always love you. I'll always try to be there when you need me. Because now I know that my family … means everything to me. Everything! And I will never forget that!"

Raphael is happy to hear such words which drive all his guilt, all his anger and frustrations away. Michael extends his hand: "What do you say, clean slate?"

"Clean slate it is" the younger archangel declares while grabbing his hand and shaking it. Then, the two hug, both of them delighted that they have settled their differences once and for all.

"Ah, such a cute scene" Noria utters from the threshold of her office door. "Might turn easily into _brokeback archangel_."

Michael and Raphael exchange confused looks before jerking away from each other, realizing Noria's homosexual innuendo. She begins to laugh: "Shouldn't you guys be cleaning?"

"We are cleaning" Michael explains "but you can't see any progress because this is such a large hall and we are only two angels. Things are going pretty slow. Maybe if a third angel would join us, work would run much faster."

"Nice try Michael" Noria refuses "but you're not getting me to clean. It's a stupid thing to do and it's totally below our attributes."

"I'll give you a candy" the archangel says, knowing how much the blonde angel loves sweets.

"A candy" she asks joyfully "Wow, I'm going to get a candy. I'm going to get a … Hey! Don't try to tempt me. I am not cleaning and that's final."

"What's going on guys" Selaphiel asks, he and Adriel barely stepping out of the elevator.

"Michael and Raphael have decided to clean the entire floor" Noria answers as if being disgusted.

"Cleaning? Fabulous! I love cleaning! Give me something to do" Adriel cheerfully expresses himself.

"Oh my God Adriel" Noria is outraged.

"What about you Selaphiel" Michael asks.

"Sign me up. My office could use some cleaning."

"Not you too" Noria is furious. "That's it. I'm officially crossing off all of you from my club."

Everyone looks at her confused: "What club?"

Noria is silent, trying to find something to say. "The club that you are no longer a part of."

All of a sudden, Cas and Ellen materialize in front of them. "Adriel" Cas orders. "I want you to summon Kestine, Sekkleth and Tilia to the conference room."

"Yes Castiel."

"What are you planning to do" Raphael asks his general.

"Give some promotions" Cas answers.

* * *

**Next chapter Thursday! R&R**


	118. S03E17 The One With the Clean Up 2

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Here's part 2 of episode 17.

* * *

(2)

Tilia, Sekkleth and Kestine are surprised to find almost all the board members cleaning the main hall of the conference room floor. After they walk out of the elevator, they just stand and stare at Michael raiding the floor with a vacuum cleaner, Raphael organizing two large columns of paper and Selaphiel dusting Michael's desk.

Adriel approaches the three newly arrived: "Castiel is expecting you in the conference room." Then, he leads them there where they catch the general and Ellen in the act of kissing. At their appearance, the couple suddenly separates and takes a more appropriate distance. Cas begins to blush terribly, causing Ellen to laugh.

"And that is why it's always a good thing to knock first" Adriel silently whispers to the visitors. Then he addresses Cas: "As you requested, Kestine, Sekkleth and Tilia are here. Is there anything else I can do?"

"No Adriel" the general answers. "You may leave."

"Thank you" the board member says and departs.

Cas directs his attention to the three: "I have summoned you here because of important matters that needed to be dealt with. First off, Kestine, I am denying your notice."

"But Castiel I don't deserve …"

He interrupts her: "Kestine, I said no and it is final! You are one of my best principalities and I cannot afford to lose you. I need you. I need you to carry on the work that you have been doing in the Angelic Union Office. I don't think there is anyone else better for the job. So, in conclusion, notice denied! Now get back to work before I penalize you for unmotivated absence!"

Kestine leaves, happy that Cas decided to refuse her resignation. She cannot believe that he just gave her a second chance, that he relies on her so much. Especially after everything she did to him and his team. This acts as a final confirmation that the Host is in good hands as long as Cas is in charge of it.

While she heads to the elevator to return to her department, Selaphiel stops dusting and watches her uninterruptedly, mesmerized by her beauty. Michael, observing this, takes the vacuum brush and places it upon his brother's face, hoping to wake him back to work. The fire archangel begins to spit and sputter in disgust.

Back in the conference room, Cas addresses Tilia and Sekkleth: "You two managed yourself greatly in the impeachment trial. You've displayed professionalism, respect and above all, you handled a very delicate situation with infinite wisdom and carefulness. And because of that, because of your performances, I have decided that some promotions are in order."

Hearing this, the executive dominion and his assistant feel their heart swelled with joy.

"Sekkleth, you have proven yourself to be an admirable and a first class judge. You treated the trial with great respect, implementing a objective judgment to all sides. Therefore, I am offering you a second position in the celestial chain of command: That of Chief Justice of the Heavenly Host."

Surprised and speechless, the dominion simply gapes at the general. After several seconds, he says: "Thank you Castiel. I don't know what to say."

"It will not be easy though" Cas adds. "You will still have to take care of your other responsibilities as executive dominion as well. But I have the utmost confidence that you will succeeded in managing both tasks."

"You also get to choose who will be the Host's Attorney" Ellen declares.

"Well I think that is most obvious" Sekkleth admits while looking at Tilia.

"What? Me" the assistant reacts shocked.

"Who better" Sekkleth utters firmly. "By what I've seen, you're the best damn lawyer in all of Heaven."

"Are you sure" Tilia is being modest. "I mean I don't know if I'm up for the task."

"Don't be ridiculous" Ellen intervenes. "You're extraordinary. You're perfect for this job."

Tilia looks down, trying to hide her smile and her blush. She is more than happy that she has been offered such a prestigious position. She is overjoyed. The doubts she is having whether she will manage or not are of no consequence to her. It is a great opportunity. Finally all these centuries of hard work have paid off.

Tears flood her eyes, this beautiful moment being too much for her.

"Hey, hey it's all right" Ellen hugs her. "Hey look at me. You're going to be a boss now."

Tilia bursts into laughter at the board member's affirmation.

"There is more" Cas interferes, looking at Tilia. "But if you do not want to, you are free to refuse. I would like you to be the newest board members' secretary. I'm asking you this because, when you defended us, you did it with such passion and such determination, that you almost seemed like one of us, like one of the team. I understand if you are reluctant to take this assignment giving that you will hold three positions at once but I would personally be more than glad if you will accept."

To be the Host's attorney, one of the most high-valued positions is one thing but to work side by side with the leaders of heaven, with Cas, is another. All her life, she has never been part of a group so united like Cas and his team. Sure she made friends here or there but the bond between them never extended. However, now, Cas's offer to join his team seems like a miracle. Her life can finally be complete. "I'll do it" she answers steadily. "Nothing would make me happier."

"Are you sure" Ellen asks. "You'll be pretty swamped."

"I don't care. It would be a privilege to work with you" Tilia declares. "All the hard work will be worth it."

"I'm afraid that hard work will be reduced" Sekkleth tells her. "This last month you've proved that you deserve much more than to remain an executive dominion's assistant. You have made a name for yourself, you've demonstrated that you are capable of much more larger perspectives. And this last promotion confirms it. You have too much potential to stay around all day and bring me files and coffee. I don't want to waste it."

"You don't have to do this Sekkleth, I…"

He interrupts her: "It's all right. There are plenty of good angels to replace you." Throws a long and admiring gaze at her. "Don't hesitate to go higher Tilia. It's your destiny."

She looks at him with a grateful stare, feeling extremely happy that he is supporting her so much, even if it means letting go of her.

Meanwhile, outside the conference room, the archangels continue to clean up the hall. Suddenly, Noria appears, holding something red in her hands, hidden behind her. She avoids showing herself to the male angels, studying their every move carefully. When her sight is set upon the coffeemaker on the corner table, she suddenly raises her eyebrows as if getting an idea. Undetected, she approaches the coffee device. She leaves whatever she is holding under the table. Then, she grasps the carafe, which is full with coffee and drops it on the floor, several feet away. The dark-brown liquid spreads everywhere, passing the scrambled glass shards.

When everyone turns their attention toward her, she acts as if she did not do it on purpose: "Whoops! I am such a klutz!"

"And we angels are supposed to be transcendent. We can't even hold a coffee carafe properly" Selaphiel is ironic. "Wow what a mess."

Michael arrives and after seeing the mess Noria made, loses control: "Damn it woman, look what you've done!"

"I guess I should have been more careful" the woman angel says before picking up what she left under the table and disappearing into her office.

"Oh no" Michael's tone resembles despair. "I'm never going to clean this up. Everything's ruined. All the hard work has been for nothing…"

"Michael calm down" Selasphiel attempts to stabilize him. "We can fix this. It's no big deal."

However, the oldest archangel doesn't stop, displaying a fit of hopelessness. Selaphiel grabs his coat's collar and begins to shake him: "Michael calm down. Come on man! Stay with us!" But, at one point, Michael ceases his fit and watches annoyed at how the fire archangel continues to pull and wrinkle his clothes, shouting like they are separated by thousands of miles.

"Come to your senses bro! Don't lose it! There's still …" Selaphiel stops, finally noticing that Michael is not complaining anymore but rather is staring at him angry while raising an eyebrow. The younger archangel smirks and arranges his brother's coat collar. "I'm just going to go get a mop and swipe that coffee from the floor. Then I'll get the shards too!" Selaphiel leaves as fast as he can, fearing that Michael will do something painful to him.

At the same time, Raphael walks in Noria's office, hoping to talk to her: "What is the matter with you? I understand that you do not wish to clean but…" He stops, being surprised by what he sees in the room. Her things are scattered everywhere, papers roam across her desk while she is wiping her windows. Near her is a red plastic bucket filled with cleaning tools like rags, brushes, rubbers and sponges. It is probably the same item she struggled to conceal from the others when she returned to her office. Naturally, Raphael realizes that she is cleaning.

"This is not what it looks like" Noria jumps startled.

"Oh, so … you are what? Trying a new remodeling technique for your office? Let us search for a name. Let' see … hmm… how about: _How to Turn Your Office into a Garbage Dump._"

"Ha ha, very funny Raphael. Look, I wasn't cleaning. I was just … searching for something."

"What? The lost land of Narnia" Raphael is being sarcastic.

"You actually read that" Noria asks him seriously.

"No" the archangel tries to conceal the truth. "But that is not the point. The point, here, is that you're lying. You're not searching for anything."

"Yes I am" she states firmly.

"Name it!"

She speaks in a low, squeaky and humble voice: "The lost land of Narnia?"

"I knew it" Raphael points out. "You WERE cleaning!"

"OK, so maybe I was but please don't rat me out to Michael. Please, please don't tell him!"

"Of course I won't tell Michael. Why do you feel like you have to beg me to do something for you?"

"All right, that's it" Noria says, realizing that something is wrong with the archangel. "What's the matter with you? You've been acting strange for a while now and it's really starting to bug me so spill! What's eating you?"

"It's nothing" he denies while turning to leave.

"Hey" she says while she places herself between him and the door. "You're not leaving this room until you tell me what's bothering you!" He hesitates. "Come on honey. You can tell me anything, you know that."

The archangel knows the delicacy of this certain topic and that is why he is so hesitant in providing Noria with an answer. The same reason goes for why he was not paying attention to what she was saying in the elevator. He was too preoccupied with his mistakes and taken over by the same kind of remorse, similar to the one about Michael.

She sees his reluctance to confess and insists: "You'll feel much better if you let it all out."

"I don't know" he finally responds. "I just feel so ashamed."

"About what?"

"About everything. Everything is wrong. My life for the past eight months feels wrong."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I feel like I've done all kinds of wrong deeds and gotten away with them."

"What are you talking about" Noria does not understand.

"I am talking about everything dreadful that I did to you. The arguments, the insults, the anger … and those are not all. I was supposed to be there for you after Ellen left. As your partner, I should have stood by you, offer you comfort and try to ease your mind. But I didn't. I didn't care neither for you nor your feelings. I was so caught up with my grudge for Michael that I forgot about our partnership, our friendship. I treated you like the last angel in the universe. And now this, the fact that we're on good terms again makes me feel incredibly guilty. I do not deserve it."

"You don't need to feel guilty Raphael" she replies. "I mean I get what you went through. And besides, it's not like I made things any better. Remember the constant fights between you and Michael? My bad."

"Yes but I threw down the drain the beautiful friendship that we had together" Raphael states. "And I value it so much because you're the only angel I feel comfortable with. The only angel I can share beliefs and emotions but most of all, the only angel that treated me like a brother and not a superior. I discarded what we had like garbage and for that I will never forgive myself."

"I hate this crap about the past" she bursts. "I hate these remorseful conversations, I hate the fact that I endlessly remind myself of all the bad things that happened between us … Why can't things go back to the way they were? When we were working together, solving cases and saving people? When things weren't so complicated. I miss those times."

"I miss those times as well" the archangel agrees.

"Look Raphael … you're my partner but above that, you're my brother. Which makes you my family. And if there's one thing I learned from family … and from Castiel of course … is that no matter what happens, family is family. It's there for you for better and for worse. And it will be the only thing you have left when the world ends and the lights go out."

"That is true" the archangel admits.

"Now I don't know about you but I want my family to be with me. I want you to be with me. You're a good angel Raphael. I can see it easily. The bad stuff that happened between us was just a mistake. A mistake we need to learn from it, burry it and move on. Cause otherwise it will haunt us for the rest of our lives."

Raphael cannot agree more.

"Let's be partners again" Noria asks. "Let's return to fighting the bad guys and saving the day. Let's get back to the way things were but only this time, let's do it right."

"I would love that" Raphael answers as they shake hands. The guilt inside of him wears of and for the first time since Lucifer rebelled, he is finally content.

* * *

**Next chapter Monday! Don't forget to review!**


	119. S03E17 The One With the Clean Up 3

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Here's part 3 of episode 17.

* * *

(3)

The cleaning action moves to Selaphiel's office where the fire archangel is being helped by Michael and Adriel. All of a sudden, Tilia appears at the threshold of the entrance, addressing the latter of the three male angels: "Can we talk for a second?"

"Sure" he says before leaving.

"I bet those two are going to end up having sex together" Selaphiel says after he and Michael are alone. However, the latter pierces him with sickened looks. "What" he asks, confused.

In Adriel's office, Tilia brings forth the news of her promotion to the board member. "That is great" he admits. "I'm so happy for you. You deserve it, fully."

"I know" she points out with alacrity.

"So it looks like we'll be seeing each other very often from now on."

"Yeah" Tilia agrees. "Very often."

The argument persuades her to remember her feelings for him. Feelings that she tried to ignore after he hurt her. However, that seems like a long time ago and since then, Adriel changed. He admitted to his mistake and apologized. And he made it abundantly clear so many times that he honestly cares for her with all his heart. That he regrets hurting her and that he wishes to set things right.

Thinking this, Tilia reaches the conclusion that she should give him and their relationship a second chance. Besides this is a wonderful day for her. She got promoted and everything is looking bright. Getting back with Adriel might make her new life perfect.

"You know Adriel, I feel kind of bad for being so distant and cold lately. I'm sorry for avoiding you."

"You don't have to apologize Tilia" he says. "You had every right to, especially after what I did."

"No. Adriel everyone makes mistakes. What matters is how much you learn from them."

"Yeah well, we all know how much I learned … bloody nothing!"

"No. That's not true. You did learn from your mistakes. You want to know how I know that? Because you're happy now. You've forgiven yourself for killing that man. You're not secluded, angry or dark anymore. You're your old usual quirky, cheerful, happy self again … the angel I started to have a crush on."

"Tilia … I did not forgive myself. What I did is with me every second of every minute. I just found something to use in keeping it at bay. I may look happy to you but it's only a façade. There are moments when I feel like I cannot handle it anymore."

"And how do you fight them off" she inquires.

"I don't know. I guess I just force myself to ignore them and do as much good as I can. But it wasn't always like this. I mean at first I couldn't do it. I kept telling myself that I was lost for good. But then something extraordinary happened. Something I never thought could happen. And it was so intense, it made me believe that I am susceptible to redemption. That I can be saved, in spite of my sins. It gave me the necessary strength to try and set every wrong to right even though I knew I could not possibly achieve that goal."

"You're a good angel Adriel. Stop torturing yourself." She comes near him. "I don't know about the other stuff but I can tell you for sure" approaches her lips to his "that you definitely set things right with us."

She kisses him and he does not hesitate to return the intimate gesture. After they split their lips, they look in each other's eyes with an abundance of tenderness. Yet when she unwillingly shifts her sight from him to the entire room, she is appalled. His room is very untidy with stacks of papers and files on the floor, plates filled with crumbs on the couch and soda and beer cans overpopulating the small bin. The top of his desk is crawling with folded papers, pizza boxes and lost stick notes.

"Adriel" she shouts at him. "Look at this mess. When was the last time you cleaned in here?"

"By the looks of things" he answers "I'd say a couple of centuries ago."

"This is impossible … how can you work like this? No, this is too much. We need to fix this place up. I'm going to get some gloves and some cleaning tools" she says while turning to exit the office.

"No, wait" he stops her. "I can do it myself. You should be celebrating right now, not cleaning."

"This is how I'm celebrating. Spending time with you, even if that means I have to clean. I want to do this."

The board member insists: "Yeah but still, manually cleaning my office? I cannot let you do that."

"Don't be silly. It's my pleasure to clean your office."

Adriel frowns and looks down, causing Tilia to wonder why is he so bent on refusing her this wish. "Unless you have something over here that you don't want me to see" she speculates.

"Oh no, no, no no" Adriel stammers. "There's nothing I'm hiding from you."

"Well good. I'm going to go grab the red bucket with the cleaning stuff and I'll be back. Don't you go anywhere!"

"I won't" Adriel smiles as he waves her goodbye. Shortly after she closes the door on the way out, he jumps at his desk and pulls out from one of the drawers several issues of _Busty Asian Beauties_. He has to get rid of them before Tilia returns. But how?

Meanwhile, Selaphiel is alone in his office, having just finished cleaning. He scrutinizes the room, feeling a sense of contentment and satisfaction. However, he is distracted by Ellen who enters and approaches him.

"Wow" she's impressed. "I love what you've done with the place."

"Thanks. But I think this room is emotionally scarred by the mess that roamed here" Selaphiel suspects.

"Anyway," she changes the subject "Castiel and I just promoted Tilia and Sekkleth."

"Yeah I heard."

"It was great" she expresses joy. "It made me feel like I had authority again, like I had the right to those kinds of stuff … it just … it just made me feel like a Heavenly Host board member again. Not that I'm saying that I missed being a boss and all but … I kind of forgotten what it's like. I thought I was never going to experience moments like that again."

"Yeah well" the archangel adds "good things happen to good people or … angels."

"You think I'm a good angel?"

"Sure you are" Selaphiel states matter-of-factly. "Don't you doubt that!" While trying to prove his affirmation, he decides to share one of his most hidden secrets: "You know, after you left heaven, I started to hate you."

"What" Ellen is shocked.

"Yeah. I hated you from the bottom of my heart. And there were times when I had to resist the urge to find you and kill you. I never told anyone this. Not even Castiel. I figured that my best choice was to forget you ever existed and go on with my life. And it worked. You became only a repressed memory."

Ellen drops her head to the floor, saddened by the archangel's words.

Selaphiel goes on: "But when you risked your life to save Adriel and Michael from Alzar, I changed my opinion. I saw the look in your eyes after the battle, when Alzar was being taken to prison. He was shouting at you to help him, to be with him. But you didn't care. All you cared about was that you saved your brothers, your family and the entire human species … that you did good, nothing else. That's how I know you're a good angel Ellen."

Of course, but a good angel wouldn't lie. At least that's what Ellen thinks, feeling guilty about lying to Cas about her nightmares. Speaking of Cas, she becomes curious: "Tell me about Cas. What's it been like for him while I was away? I would have asked him but I fear that the discussion might have turned pretty awkward."

"He took it bad. I didn't even recognize him anymore. It's like there was no more life in him. You could even say he was like a walking corps. I knew I had to be there for him and make sure he would pass that horrible phase. I couldn't leave him alone."

"You stood by him and comforted him" Ellen says. "You took care of him. You are a good angel too Selaphiel."

"Fortunately, everything turned out all right and you two are together again" the archangel points out. "Talk about happy ending."

"There's still one more thing to do before we reach the happy ending" the angel woman declares. "A year ago you and I swore to be friends forever. I'd like to continue that oath if you are willing to."

"I'd be thrilled" Selaphiel answers, making Ellen extremely happy.

In the mean time, Adriel sneaks out of his office, holding his inappropriate magazines. His intention is to throw them away in the garbage bin before someone discovers them. He stealthily crosses the hall, looking in every direction for everyone else. He is momentarily alone. However he'd better hurry.

"Adriel" Tilia shouts, startling him. Panicked, he throws the magazines in the first place he looks which is right inside Selaphiel's office. Noticing their appearance, Ellen and the fire archangel stare at them dumbfounded. "Sooo, this is what you've been doing in heaven while I was away" the female angel utters ironically.

"Adriel, we're cleaning your office whether you like it or not. And there is no way I'm letting you ditch, all right" Tilia firmly tells him.

Shortly after, Ellen and Selaphiel join them. "OK, whose are these" Ellen asks displaying the adult magazines in front of Adriel and Tilia.

"What's going on" Michael approaches.

Ellen explains: "Someone threw … these in Selaphiel's office. Who did it?"

"Are those porn magazines" Tilia inquires causing Adriel to swallow with difficulty.

"Those are not just any porn magazines, they're _Busty Asian Beauties_" Selaphiel states in a proudly manner. Yet to his dismay, he receives awkward looks. "Not that I'd know anything about it" he replies, hoping to be absolved from embarrassment.

"I don't care what they are. They're obscene and gross and their owner should step out and dispose of them" Ellen demands.

Unable to come up with something else, Adriel puts an insane idea into motion: "They're Selaphiel's."

"What" the fire archangel jumps annoyed.

"Yeah" Adriel goes on. "Don't you remember when you gave them to me so I can hold them until you finished cleaning your office?"

"What" the fire archangel repeats himself, angrier than before.

"Is that true Selaphiel" Ellen asks with a disgusted expression. "Are these actually yours?"

Before he can answer, Selaphiel catches Adriel's gestures. The latter, unseen by the rest, is begging him to carry on with the lie, pointing toward Tilia, signaling that he doesn't want to ruin his new relationship with her. The archangel realizes that he has no choice and decides to go along for his fellow board member. "Yeah … they're mine" he finally responds.

"Gross Selaphiel" Ellen says and drops the magazines in his hands. "Get rid of them."

"I really expected more from you brother" Michael steps in. "How can you even consider having them around?"

"Believe me, that's what I'm asking myself" Selaphiel admits, looking at Adriel. Then, he approaches the bin and discards the magazines inside.

"Hey Michael do you know where the cleaning bucket is" Tilia asks. "I looked in the closet and it's not there."

"I don't know" the oldest archangel answers. "Maybe Raphael took it. By the way where is he? I haven't seen him for a while. And Noria as well."

"Oh Noria's in his office and I think I saw Raphael entering there about an hour ago" Selaphiel points out.

"Oh come on" Michael roars at him. "You know what Selaphiel, you are beginning to display a totally inappropriate behavior. First you commented on Adriel and Tilia, then came the magazines and now you're referring that Raphael and Noria are having sexual intercourse?"

"I didn't say that" Selaphiel defends himself.

"You know what" Michael declares "after we're done cleaning, you and I are going to have a chat about your newfound hobby. We may be equals in rank but I'm still your big brother and I'm going to make you drop this sick stuff."

"Very very sick stuff" Adriel interferes. Selaphiel pierces him with eyes full of rage.

"Look" Michael says while heading toward Noria's office door. "I'm going to prove to you that Noria and Raphael are not having sex."

He opens the door and walks inside. Noria, not wanting him to see that she is cleaning, sprays detergent all over his eyes. Unable to see anymore, the archangel backs away, stumbles and falls. He crashes into the water cooler and causes the bottle to fall and release all the water over him. The loud noises attract everyone at the scene who stares shocked at the soaked archangel.

"Whoops" Noria lets out.

* * *

**Next chapter, the last of this episode, will be posted Thursday! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	120. S03E17 The One With the Clean Up 4

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Last part of episode 17.

* * *

(4)

Tension runs high in Noria's office. The silence that dominates the scene is very unpleasant. As Michael dries himself with a towel, Tilia and the rest of the board members are gazing at Noria, realizing that she is in much trouble after her latest _escapade_. Because Michael, when he is really angry, he displays no temper but a calm disposition.

"You want to tell me what's going on here Noria" Michael asks after finishing wiping himself.

"Hey did you guys saw the shiny floor out in the hall" Selaphiel asks, inducing that they should leave Noria and Michael to settle their differences alone.

"Seriously" Ellen acts accordingly. "I want to see."

"Yeah, me too" Adriel declares. They all leave and close the door behind them. Noria turns and looks into Michael's eyes with embarrassment. The archangel still awaits an answer to his question.

"Oh all right" she admits. "I was cleaning."

"I kind of figured that out for myself. What I can't understand is why you felt like you had to hide it from me."

"Because … I didn't want you to think of me as an angel who is indecisive and doubtful, who shifts and changes her principles like clothes" she confesses.

"Never" the archangel states with strong belief. "I would never think of you in that way no matter what you do. How could you even think that?"

"Well it's not so hard considering my recent history."

"What are you talking about" Michael tries to follow her.

"I used you" she says while looking down. "I manipulated both you and Raphael in so many devious ways that it makes my vessel's stomach twist and turn. All for the sake of satisfying my pain. I thought that if other angels felt the same sorrow I was feeling, I could get some kind of closure. But I didn't and worse, I couldn't see that it wasn't working. So I went on and on until it blew in my face. By that moment I realized what I was doing, it was too late."

"Noria you were in pain and no one was there for you. It's quite understandable" Michael tries to comfort her.

"No it's not. I'm surprised at the level of confidence and faith I'm receiving now. I should be exiled for what I did."

"That is just nonsense. Noria you're a good angel but above that, you're just an angel. You're not father to be perfect. All of us have our dark side and sooner or later it's bound to get to the surface. But what's important is how we confront it, how we learn from it and accept it. Because if we fall into guilt and remorse, we could suffer a fate we cannot be proud of."

Noria frowns, a sign that indicates her inability to understand what Michael is saying.

"Trust me" the archangel adds. "I know what that's like. It almost happened to me once. After my attempt at seizing power in heaven, I left. I was so built up on guilt and sadness I planned on never ever returning again. And believe me that now, when I look back on that idea, I find it ludicrous and stupid and I am so glad that I heeded my heart's call and return to heaven. Because everything worked out all right and I'm happy where I am now."

"You know Castiel told me once that family will always be there for you and will help you pass moments of great sorrow and pain. I guess he was right."

"Yes he was" Michael agrees. "We're family Noria. And no matter what, we will be to the end."

Then, he embraces her, helping her move on from the negative thoughts that were troubling her mind.

"Now about the cleaning thing" Michael says, making Noria widen her eyes in fear. They separate as he looks at her with an upset view. However, he changes it to a one filled with warmth: "Want to join me?"

"Of course" she answers, smiling.

* * *

Ellen enters Cas' office and is surprised by how clean and neatly arranged the room is. "Hey, look at this place" she admires the chamber. "Very very nice Castiel."

"Yes well it was about time I cleaned up in here" the general points out. "Do you like it?"

"Come to think of it, I've never seen the general's office so spotless and impeccable."

Cas knows she's right. In comparison to the mess that dominated his office for such a long time, the room now seems taken out of the Elysian Fields. It is in such a good shape because of Castiel's newfound happiness. Free from the worries and stress, from the sorrow and sadness and in Ellen's arms again, the general finally brought himself to pay attention to the details. Details like cleaning and organizing his office.

She approaches him, speaking tenderly: "You know, I kind of missed you."

"We have not seen each other for a half human hour."

"I know. It's a very long time" Ellen says while kissing him. However, she suddenly remembers the nightmares she has been having. She separates her lips from his, giving Cas the crystal clear notion that she is bothered by something.

"What is wrong" he asks her.

She sighs: "There's something I have to tell you. In the Elysian Fields, after you woke me from that bad dream, I told you that I didn't remember anything from it. Well … I lied. I did remember."

"What was it about?"

"Nah, it's silly and stupid. Telling you about it would be a huge waste of time."

"Perhaps not. Ellen you are clearly bothered by it. If you discuss it, it might relieve you of its weight. Please, I ask of you to trust me. Tell me about your nightmare."

Ellen takes a deep breath and prepares herself for a delicate conversation. Then, she follows Cas' advice and begins to explain.

"It involves your death." The only reaction the general has is narrowing his eyes. So far so good, Ellen thinks as she continues: "And every time I have it, I can't do anything to stop it. It's like I'm chained and forced to watch how you die. It's horrible."

"Why do you believe you're having such a dream" he inquires.

She drops her head down: "I don't know. Maybe it's because of what I did. Maybe my guilty conscience is punishing me for it. Or maybe I'm just blaming myself. All I know is that I've been having this nightmare ever since I left heaven."

Cas moves his eyes from one direction to another, trying to make something out of Ellen's words.

"I mean I really can't figure it out" she goes on. "I'm not even sure of why I chose to work for Alice. Whether it was because I still had feelings for Alzar or I didn't want to see him get hurt, I can't tell. But what I am most sure of and forever will be is" tears flood her eyes while her voice begins to tremble "that I never stopped loving you."

Cas looks upon her with unending sympathy and affection. Ellen can barely hold her tears at bay as she goes on: "Contrary to what everyone thought of, my feelings toward you never changed. You have always been number one in my heart in spite of my actions or choices. And the thought that I betrayed you, that I betrayed your faith, your kindness, your commitment … your love, will forever torture me."

"Shh, shh" Cas holds her, trying to calm her down.

"I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry" she repeats through sobs. Cas then looks into her eyes, wipes her tears and adds: "You as well remained number one in my heart."

Ellen sinks in his arms, comforted by his confession. As long as she knows he loves her, she might stand a chance at confronting her nightmare and getting rid of it for good.

* * *

In the hall outside the conference room, Michael and the others are finishing the cleaning operation. Suddenly, Selaphiel appears, holding a long hose with a nozzle at its end. "Hey Adriel" he calls his fellow board member who looks at him confused. "It's payback time!"

Just then, the fire archangel presses a button on the nozzle, letting out a high pressured water stream pointed at Adriel. Of course, the latter is drenched in water and becomes wet to all extents.

"Selaphiel" Michael heads toward him. "Stop! You're getting water everywhere."

"So you think I'm a sex addict huh" the fire archangel says as he trains the nozzle at his oldest brother.

Noria and Tilia attempt as well to stop Selaphiel but they are kept at a safe distance by the stream. Meanwhile, the hall begins to be filled with water.

"Vengeance feels so sweet" Selaphiel admits while smirking. Unfortunately for him, Raphael jumps him from behind, trying to take control of the hose. A struggle ensues, its outcome being won by Selaphiel who then, soaks Raphael just like everyone else.

"That's enough" Cas' voice roams throughout the hall, stopping the fire archangel's amusement. The latter turns the nozzle off as everyone stares guilty at the general who just got out of the elevator, along with Ellen.

"Anyone of you would like to explain the meaning of this" Cas demands. "Look at you! You're behaving like little human offspring. What if an executive dominion walked here? Our credibility would have been reduced to 0, especially after what we've been through. You should be ashamed of yourself. Selaphiel, give me the hose."

"Castiel we were just having some fun" Noria defends herself and her colleagues. "We can get this water out in a matter of minutes."

"I don't want to hear any of you right now. I'm very disappointed." Returns to Selaphiel. "Give me the hose!"

The fire archangel compels and hands him the hose. Cas calmly holds it and after several seconds of silence, adds: "Let me show you how it is really done." Then, he points the nozzle at his team and releases the stream.

"Castiel no" everyone shouts, taking cover from the water. Next to the general, Ellen is laughing intensely. He notices it and turns the stream in her direction. "Castiel, stop, no" she shouts as the water conquers every part of her clothes and body.

"That's it" Michael says. "Let's get him!" At his words, everyone plunges toward Castiel and manage to take the hose from his possession, not before aiming it at him. As they succeed in bringing the general to a sodden state, they all begin to laugh, having a really wonderful time. It is the first in a long time since they are experiencing such blissful moments together. Even Cas relieves himself of his always present somber disposition and rounds up a smile on his slips.

* * *

A few hours later, Cas and Ellen are in the general's office. He is sitting on the couch while she is preparing him a special cocktail. After she pours the mixture in the glass, she adds a slice of lemon on the stemmed recipient and introduces a straw. Then, she joyfully takes it to Cas. Before he can taste it, he is distracted by her stance. She is sitting on the couch with her legs crossed and her chin propped against her fists, fixating him with her eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that" he asks.

"I don't know, it's … let's just say it's one of my new favorite things to do. After not seeing you for such a long time, staring at you is a privilege."

By returning the gesture, Cas realizes that things have finally returned to normal, to the way in which they were and should be for all times. He returns to his cocktail but the restless drink inside the glass brings back something from the past. His expression changes from calm to unsettling and anxious.

Ellen sees that something is bothering him: "Baby? What's wrong?"

Cas decides to tell her about his troubling thoughts: "I've experienced certain strange phenomena … things that I cannot explain. I suppose I have been so preoccupied with the impeachment trial and the probation period that I forgot all about it."

"Forgot all about what sweetie" she tries to follow him.

"Ellen do you remember Ian Mackevic? The man responsible for the Saint Petersburg missile attack" he asks her.

"Yes."

"After we thwarted Jenkins' plan, I went that night to his cell. I was curious over his reasons on the attack. His explanation did not surprise me. However, he told me something that truly disturbed me. He said that a man dressed in black appeared in his dream and encouraged him to launch the missile."

"What" Ellen utters dumbfounded.

Cas continues: "At first I thought someone casted a spell on him. But when I checked his history line I found no supernatural occurrence."

"Maybe it was just a dream" Ellen speculates. "A manifestation of his subconscious. Kind of like my nightmare."

"That I suspected as well … until 5 months ago. I went to rescue a cruise ship that got lost in the area known as the Bermuda Triangle. But when I arrived there, I found myself in what appeared to be an alternate reality. The Host was represented by a battle ship at sea and we, the angels, were its crew. I was, of course, the leader, the general."

Ellen stares perplexed at him. The latter resumes: "Everything that happened there happened in the real world as well. Your absence, Noria's reluctance to continue working with me, Michael's attempt at seizing power, the fight between me and Selaphiel and Kestine's quest to overthrow me … everything that happened in the last 4 months I have experienced before, caught in that strange world."

"Are you trying to tell me that you saw glimpses of the future while in an alternate universe" Ellen inquires.

"Yes. And everything there … it was like it had been made from my mind, shaped with the help of my fears and worries."

"Oh my God" the angel woman is filled with concern. "How did you escape?"

"I believe it was father who brought me back to the real world."

"You saw him" Ellen jumps, overtaken by enthusiasm.

"No. But he did spoke to me. He said that I should not give up on myself and my family. That I should continue to believe in myself no matter what, and have faith in my brothers and sisters."

"It must have been amazing" Ellen guesses.

"Yes, it was" Cas agrees. "But I will never forget my last few moments in that alternate reality. Before father rescued me, I woke up in a dark place. It was cold and freezing. While trying to make sense of where I was, I noticed a black figure standing a few feet away from me. It was the man dressed in black Mackevic described. Although he was just standing there, I had the distinct feeling that he wanted to hurt me. If it wasn't for father, I would probably be dead right now."

The angel woman swallows hard, unable to believe what Cas is relating. A cold shiver runs through her entire body.

"I am telling you Ellen" Cas concludes "not once in my entire existence I've felt fear. But what happened to me then … it terrified me to my very core."

Ellen is completely shocked and baffled as the general contemplates on the nature of these strange events…

ENDING CREDITS

* * *

The next episode, entitled **_Right Choice_**, which is a _Christmas Special_, will be posted entirely on Christmas Eve. So yeah, there will be a **hellatus** of about 3 weeks. Afterward, brace yourselves for the **SEASON FINALE**.


	121. S03E18 Right Choice 1

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Here's part 1 of episode 18, a Christmas Special. This is the last episode before the **SEASON FINALE**. Also, I would like to wish everyone a **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

**Episode summary**: As Christmas approaches, Cas thinks it would be a great idea for the angels to celebrate it as well. However, before he and his team can do that, they must take care of a number of unsolved cases. One in particular where the demons murdered several humans for no apparent reason. In the mean time, Tilia tries to convince Adriel to move on from his remorseful past.

**Guest starring**: Leela Savasta as Tilia, Gattlin Griffith, Rachel Miner, Marc Blucas as Malakay

* * *

**S03E18: RIGHT CHOICE**

(1)

Millions of snowflakes are raining down upon the Command building, creating a white carpet that covers the entire area on which the gigantic structure is placed. The grey clouds, from which the snowflakes are dropped, set a winter landscape similar to those on Earth. Inside, Cas and his team enter the conference room, discussing holiday plans.

"I think it's a great idea Castiel" Noria admits. "Making us celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ just like the humans do it was an exciting and amazing suggestion."

Cas explains: "I thought that we should do it because it is an event closely tied to father. Even if it had no implication for us, we still should respect and hold it in the highest regards, just like the humans. And since it infers the notion of a time of peace, harmony and love, I decided it would be a good idea to give the angels on Earth some spare time to properly enjoy this holiday."

"I'll celebrate to that" Selaphiel says. "It's been a tough year on everyone. We could use some peace and tranquility."

"We are not going to relax just yet" Cas retorts. "Since the garrisons on Earth are not on active duty, I've taken the liberty to select a few cases and solve them. Tilia?"

"Right away Castiel" the secretary says while she goes to her desk and returns with several files.

"So we are going to work for Christmas" Selaphiel adds in an unpleased manner.

"Just one case" the general assures them. "That is all. Then we can head back to heaven and celebrate this Christmas."

"Ah screw it" the fire archangel utters while picking up a file from Tilia's hands and teleporting away.

"All right" Noria declares as she too chooses a file. "Let's see what we got. Hm, interesting."

"What" Raphael is curious.

"One of the owners of the Tidson company, Robert Tiddmore, is planning on giving all the company stocks to buy items at a charity auction. Wow, talk about doing the right thing."

"And how is that an unsolved case" Raphael asks.

"Well, the other owner, Jonas Ropeson, has actively refused to give his consent for the money to be used in such manner. However, apparently Tiddmore managed to persuade him to accept his cause, through blackmail, this report suspects. Of course."

"What?"

"If something happens to Tiddmore before he gets to buy anything at that auction, all the money goes to Ropeson."

"Noria is right" Cas interferes. "We've seen how influential greed can be. It might drive Ropeson to assassinate his partner."

"What do you say Raphael" the blonde female angel asks. "Up for being bodyguard for a night?"

"Let us proceed."

"You should take Michael with you … be entirely sure that no harm comes to Tiddmore" the general proposes.

"That is an excellent idea" Raphael says. He, Noria and Michael vanish into thin air, leaving heaven.

"Hey Cas, look at this" Ellen says, showing him a file of an unsolved case. "The demons killed a group of humans two days ago. Their bodies were found hanging upside down in an old slaughterhouse in Detroit, Michigan, United States."

"Wait, how do the angels there know that demons are behind it" Cas is curious.

"That's the strange part" Ellen answers. "They've used their psychommetry."

"Strange indeed" the general agrees. "Demons never forget to erase history from our psychommetry to conceal their plans. They must be up to something. What about the humans? Why were they killed? Was there a contract involved?"

"No. Their souls have reached heaven safely. Also, they have no other connection with the supernatural or the demons" Ellen reads from the file. "It's as if they died for nothing … like the demons had no interest but their deaths."

"I doubt that" Adriel intervenes.

"Adriel's right" Cas approves. "The demons are in a very delicate period in their war with us. They cannot afford to waste time in just simply killing humans. They're planning something. You should look into it Ellen."

"Yeah well I was kind of hoping that, you know…"

Cas looks at her confused, unaware of what she's implying. "What do you mean" he inquires.

"You know … you and me, going together … just the two of us…"

"Oh" the general understands.

"Now hold on a second" Adriel says. "One of you has to stay and help me organize the Christmas festivities up here in heaven. Not to mention the cabin in the Elysian Fields and all."

"I'll help you" Tilia volunteers.

Adriel glances at her for a couple of seconds then returns to Cas and Ellen: "Anyone? Please?"

"Sorry Adriel" Cas refuses him "but Ellen has spoken and I cannot resist her will power."

"But Castiel…"

The general interrupts him: "You have your orders Adriel." And with that, he and Ellen teleport away.

"We're going to have so much fun" Tilia enthusiastically says while jumping up and down. Adriel buries his face in his palms.

OPENING CREDITS

Detroit. In the abandoned slaughterhouse, 5 individuals are surrounded by demons. The hell spawns suddenly attack the humans, charging and beating them to death. After that, the demons hang their bodies upside down in hooks and leave.

Cas and Ellen remove their hands from the wall of the slaughterhouse, thus ending the psychommetry vision. The female angel shows herself very disturbed by the brutality of the murders. Shaking it off, she recovers her focus and asks the general: "So what do you think Cas?"

"I cannot possibly imagine what purpose the death of 5 humans can serve the demons. I mean we are aware of their pure evil nature; that they are capable of meaningless murder and destruction but … Why here? Why now?"

"I don't know but what they've done … it's just … it's just plain cruel. Cas, I want you to promise me that they'll pay for this! No second chances."

"I promise Ellen" he swears from the bottom of his heart, deeply affected by the demons' crime as well. It increases his determination in solving the case and delivering justice to the recent victims. "Come one" he says after a long silence, let's see if we can use psychommetry to find out where they went afterward."

Ellen gladly compels as they both touch the wall again.

* * *

The auction in which Robert Tiddmore plans to participate is held in a tall, glass building in New York, on Christmas Eve. Before the bidding process can begin, a banquet is organized first, where all the participants can enjoy a wonderful and pleasant evening. Tables filled with fine drinks and exquisite delicacies, a pianist delighting the atmosphere with superb carols, the excellent view the hall has to offer … everything takes part in the creation of a peaceful and relaxing setting.

Outside, on the wall of the neighbor building, the shadow figure makes its appearance. On the rooftop of the auction building, Michael awaits Noria and Raphael. All of a sudden, he experiences a strange feeling, one that draws him to look at the shadow's position. The latter disappears before it can be seen by the archangel. As for Michael, he contemplates on the peculiar sensation. It is not the first time he goes through something like this. He curiously wonders what it is about.

"Michael" Noria calls him as she and Raphael appear out of nowhere. When the oldest archangel turns around and notices her, he is stunned by the blonde female angel. She wears her hair in a beautiful knot, her face is gorgeously highlighted by makeup and her black gown is dazzling.

"Wow … Noria…" Michael begins to fumble. "You look … great!"

"Thanks. You look rather handsome yourself. I think this is the first time I see you in a tux. Well, let's get going boys. We have a Costner role to play!"

The three teleport to the entrance of the hall. There, they are greeted by a man who asks their names so that he can check if they are on the reservations list.

"I'll handle this" Noria says and snaps her fingers.

"Ah yes" the man says as if recognizing them. "I am very sorry. Welcome Noria, Raphael and Michael. May you have a lovely evening and a Merry Christmas!"

The man allows them to enter. "All right" Noria adds. "Let's see if we can find our Houston."

"There he is" Michael points. "So all we got to do now is just keep him safe. Shouldn't be too hard"

"Look at this" Raphael says, summoning them to a small table. On it is a miniature representation of the project the auction is trying to support. It depicts a new orphanage building, far better equipped, spacious and with multiple accessories.

"Wow" Noria admires the model. "This is magnificent. Imagine the better life all those children could have living in this thing."

"They will" Michael assures her. "We're going to make sure of that."

"Oh no" Raphael says, his voice filled with worry, while looking in a certain direction.

"What is it" Michael and Noria ask.

"There" Raphael points to an African-American couple that has just entered the hall. "That is Steven and Katherine Finnerman, Donald's parents."

"Donald as in Donnie Finnerman, your vessel" Noria inquires.

"Yes" the younger archangel answers. "They have not seen their son since I occupied his body. If they see me, they could start a scene that might compromise our mission."

"What are going to do" Noria is concerned. Raphael is right. If the Finnermans notice their lost son, the one they have been searching for a very long time, they could create a dramatic episode that could indeed jeopardize their objective.

"I have no choice" Raphael replies. "I must abort the mission."

For the moment, his suggestion seems the most logical. But Christmas is a time of love and family, Noria contemplates. Suddenly, based on that thought, she gets a surprising idea. "Maybe not" she tells the archangels.

"What do you mean" Michael demands to know.

"Come one guys, this is Christmas. Wishes come true even if they don't last. Look, those two have been searching for their son for almost three years now. They haven't given up on him. Wouldn't they be able to lay their worries down if they knew that their son was alive and well? And wouldn't Donnie be extremely happy to see his parents one more time?"

"Are you suggesting that Rapahel should let Donnie's consciousness rise to the surface and take control" Michael questions.

"It won't do any harm. Michael and I will take care of Tiddmore. And besides," Noria adds "it's a great chance for them to say their final goodbyes. They at least deserve that, don't they?"

Raphael agrees. It would be a decision most welcomed by his vessel. And the compassion proven by this gesture would be a fitting tribute to Christmas, just like Noria said. Also, if they follow this course of action, the mission has lesser chances to be compromised. Therefore, he accepts Noria's idea. "All right, I will do it."

"OK" Michael intervenes, knowing that it will be a difficult process where his brother will need his help. "I want you to focus Raphael. You have to fix your vessel's synaptic functions first. Donnie cannot greet his parents if he's a drooling mess."

Raphael closes his eyes and concentrates at the task at hand. "Done" he says after several seconds.

"Good" Michael says. "Now I want you to pinpoint Donnie's consciousness. Locate it and raise the barrier that holds it there. Don't fight it. Just let it loose. Let that warm wave spread through all of your body."

Raphael drops his head and begins to jitter. Noria expresses concern but Michael tells her that it is how it should be. All of a sudden, Raphael's vessel wakes up as if from a long sleep and starts to breathe deeply and erratic.

"It's OK" the oldest archangel says. "It's OK Donnie. You need to slow down your breathing. Relax."

The human follows Michael's instructions and calms down.

"It's going to be all right" Noria tells him. "Do you know who we are?"

"Yes" Donnie answers with a trembling voice. "You are Noria and you are Saint Michael the Archangel."

"Do you know where you are and what have we discussed up until now" Michael inquires.

"Yes. My mom and dad … they're here … I want to see them."

"All right" Michael declares. "Let's go in that room there. Noria?"

"I'm on it" the female angel says. She approaches Steven and Katherine: "Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Finnerman, but there is someone who would like to see you in that room over there."

The two follow Noria. When they enter the room and lay eyes upon their son, they display shock and stupefaction.

"Donnie" Katherine says with tears.

"Hi mom."

"Oh my baby" she and her husband jump in their son's arms, crying deeply. A few steps away, Michael and Noria are profoundly touched by the dramatic family reunion.

* * *

Cas and Ellen tracked the demons to a decommissioned lumber factory outside Detroit. However, desiring to find out more about their plan, the two angels take cover in the woods that surround the structure and survey the entire area.

"I'm sensing about 7 demons inside" Ellen deduces. "Why do you think they went here in the first place Cas?"

"Why are you using the short form of my name" he is curious, having heard Ellen utilize it more than once recently.

"I don't know, maybe I've spent too much time with Dean. Want me to stop?"

"No. That's quite all right!"

All of a sudden, Ellen points her view to a certain direction as if she just heard something. Shortly after, she jerks away from Cas and begins to run toward the place where the event that drew her attention occurred.

In the mean time, across a considerable distance from the angels' position, a woman is walking among the trees, keeping an eye on the factory. She takes great care and avoids making any kind of sound. Above her, standing on a large branch, Ellen studies her every move. Then, the angel jumps from the tree and hits the stranger in the process of landing. The latter is sent on her back while Ellen adopts a fighting stance. Cas hears the commotion and proceeds to the source.

A battle ensues between the two women, Ellen naturally holding the upper hand. Her opponent is no match for her incredible combat skills and is unable to deliver a single punch. The angel's flexibility, dynamism and resilience are simply too much for the other fighter to handle. While Ellen bombards the stranger with an arsenal of punches and kicks, Cas approaches them. "Enough" he yells, interrupting the fight. However, his demand comes out too late, Ellen already performing a flying kick on her opponent.

As the stranger lifts herself from the ground, both angels direct their sights upon her, curious to see who she is. When the former removes her hair from her face, Cas is shocked: "Meg!"

* * *

**Next part in a few hours so stay tuned! Don't forget to R&R!**


	122. S03E18 Right Choice 2

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Here's part 2 of episode 18. Sorry for the crappy summary for this episode. I'll try to post a better one later.

* * *

(2)

Cas cannot believe that the demon standing in front of him is Meg. He has not heard about her since Carthage, Missouri, when he went with the human hunters to stop Lucifer.

"Cas" the demon says with a long smile. "Long time no see. Is the feisty chick your friend?"

"Are you eager for more" Ellen asks.

"Ellen stand down" the general orders her. "What are you doing here Meg?"

"Come on honey … don't be so possessive. You got a let a girl have her secrets."

"Are you here working for Alice" the general questions.

"Me? Working for Alice? Ha, I wouldn't be caught dead working for that bitch. The only words I'd put in a sentence with Alice are _torture_ and _disembowelment_."

"You hate her" Ellen is surprised.

"Not all demons have fallen to her idiotic rants and her stupid, unrealistic promises. And besides, some of us have different agendas you know" Meg explains.

"So the demons that were here," Cas is curious "they were part of your operation?"

"No. Those were Alice's henchmen" Meg answers. "I learnt that her number one goon, Malakay, disappeared from his usual haunts. I suspected he was up to something so I tracked him down here. But before I could check for leftovers, I was assaulted by Mrs. Jet Li here."

"So you don't know why they've killed the humans in Detroit" Cas deduces.

"Clueless" the demon woman answers.

"Thank you for the information" Cas says as he snaps his fingers and causes Meg to disappear.

"Nice" Ellen points out, pleased. "Where did you send her?"

"It really is of no consequence."

Meg finds herself among pigs in a large stall. "I hate angels" she says with an angered expression.

Inside the factory, the demons are searching everywhere, going through every corner, creating a large mess in the process.

"Hey boys" Ellen shouts, getting their attention. "Didn't you mother tell you that making a mess is wrong?"

Three demons charge her but their effort is unsuccessful as she knocks them down easily. Before the other hell spawns can join the battle, Cas appears alongside them and with one raise of his hand, he kills them without harming their vessels. Ellen proceeds to do the same.

"Wow" Ellen expresses. "Guess they don't put up much of a fight like they used to."

"Something's wrong" Cas says. "The vessels, they're dead as well."

"That's impossible" Ellen replies. Both angels check to confirm his theory and they discover that he is right. The humans the demons were possessing are lifeless. "Castiel, I specifically directed my attack toward the demons. The humans should have lived."

"I know. They must have done something to their vessels" Cas speculates. "Maybe the past can shed some light" he adds while touching the wall right next to him, in an attempt to use his psychommetry vision. Unfortunately for him, the hell spawns have erased the history, leaving the angels without an answer.

"Hey what's that" Ellen inquires after seeing that one of the demons was holding a folded piece of paper in his hand. She picks it up. "It's a pamphlet … holiday discount offer."

"From where" the general questions.

"Detroit Central Mall" Ellen answers with a slight tone of fear. If the demons have begun a wave of senseless killings, then the humans inside the mall are in grave danger.

"Let's go" Cas says as they both teleport away. Hidden between several crates is a camera with very large lenses, pointed toward the place where the fight developed.

* * *

For the Finnermans, the joy and happiness of seeing their son after such a long time is immeasurable. In his presence, they are proud that they have not given up hope in finding him. They never stopped believing that he will return to them, safe and sound. And now, it looks like their prayers have been answered.

As for Donnie, he missed them deeply. He always wondered if he was going to lay eyes upon them again. But the past doesn't matter. All that matters is the present, where they are together again.

"Where have you been" Katherine breaks the ice and asks the most delicate but important question. Steven pays close attention to his son.

"I really can't say much" Donnie is discreet. "All I can tell you is that I left for a right cause. I was recruited into an … _organization_ that fights for the greater good."

"And you couldn't pick up the phone and at least tell us if you were all right" mister Finnerman inquires.

"If I would have done that, I would have put you in danger. I had to cut everyone I knew from my life or else I would have risked endangering them. I would have risked endangering you and mom's lives. But I want you to know that it was the hardest thing I ever did. Leaving home without goodbye … it was awful, horrible … words cannot describe how I've felt all these years away from you."

"Then why didn't you quit and came home?"

"That's enough Steven. It doesn't matter where he's been" Katherine says as she clings on to her son. "You're here. That's what's important. You're here."

Meanwhile, in the banquet hall, Tiddmore approaches a table and selects one of the filled eggs. After he inserts it in his mouth, he notices a beautiful, fair haired woman drawing near him. Impressed, he struggles to chew and swallow faster so that he can be prepared for a conversation. None other than Noria, she addresses him after he is able to speak: "Mister Tiddmore?"

"Yes. Do I know you?"

"No" she says. "My name is Noria."

"Noria … what a unique name" he complements her.

"Thank you. I just wanted to say how much I admire you for doing this tonight. Your gesture will make those children's lives a whole lot better" Noria comments.

"Yeah well, after all the low stuff I've pulled over the years it was about time I did something right."

After his confession, Tiddmore hears his name being called somewhere else. He excuses himself to Noria and leaves her. However, she doesn't remain alone for Michael joins her. "Hey. How are Donnie and his parents" she asks.

"They're fine" the archangel states. "They're catching up. Must be hard to find the right words after such a long time. I'm not talking about explanations, I'm talking about you know … everything. I mean what do you say to the one you love in situations like these?"

"They're family Michael. I'm sure they'll find the right words" Noria assures him.

"Was that Tiddmore you were talking to" the archangel questions.

"Yeah" she responds as they watch their subject of discussion.

"What's he like?"

"He's a good man. He is actually doing this for the right reasons, not for public image or fame."

"Huh" Michael lets out. "The head of a million dollar company having a big heart. You rarely come across such a person these days."

"Let's make sure that his kind doesn't get to be extinct" Noria says as they continue to stare at Tiddmore.

* * *

An enormous and beautifully decorated Christmas tree is placed in the center of Detroit Mall. While concentrating on their holiday shopping, the customers once in a while stop to admire the imposing 3 feet, coniferous tree. "Jingle Bell Rock" is heard from the speakers of the mall, adding even more charm to the Christmas setting. In a corner, several children form a small queue in order to get the chance to stay on Santa's lap and tell him what they wish for.

"Don't you just love this holiday atmosphere" Ellen asks as she and Cas are walking around the mall, holding hands. "It's so peaceful and so amazing. It makes you feel at home wherever you are. I'm glad that you decided to make us celebrate Christmas like this."

"I am pleased that you're enjoying it" the general confesses as he studies his surroundings.

"My only regret is that we haven't done this sooner. I mean it is absolutely great, in every way. Come on Cas … I know you're barely waiting for Santa. I know what I want for Christmas" she implies while casting a lustful gaze at Cas.

The general throws a confused look at her affirmation. "Yes well, before we can concern ourselves with Santa Clause and his presents, we need to discover what the demons are planning over here."

"It must be pretty important if they erased the history to keep us from finding out. This whole mystery thing is making me uneasy" Ellen admits. "I have a bad feeling about it."

"Do you hear that" he asks her, distracted by a faint sound.

"Yeah. It's coming from over there. Come on."

They proceed to the source of the sound, which turns out to be a vending machine. When they approach it, the noise stops. Wanting to further inspect the phenomenon, Cas places a hand over the machine but right after he does that, a faint beeping is heard. It goes louder and louder, resonating at shorter and shorter intervals. The angels realize the nature of the beeps. However, it is too late as the device goes off right in front of them. The explosion encompasses a large part of the section of the mall, taking all the lives that were presently there.

The rest of the people are taken by panic and fear and begin to stampede toward the exit. Among them, Cas and Ellen stare at the explosion with shock and disbelief. However, the general tightens his lips to display a facial expression of anger and rage. He knows that the demons are behind this and the fact that he was there and couldn't do anything to prevent it infuriates him.

* * *

**Next chapter, in a couple of hours. Don't forget to review!**


	123. S03E18 Right Choice 3

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Here's part 3 of episode 18. Hope you're enjoying it!

* * *

(3)

"Son of a bitch" Cas shouts angrily as he destroys a bench from the Detroit Park, where he and Ellen went after the mall incident.

"Take it is baby" Ellen tries to calm him. "There was nothing we could have done. The demons erased the history remember? Please settle down!"

"Of course" the general says as if realizing something. "Why didn't I see this sooner?"

"See what" the female angel is confused.

"At the slaughterhouse, we were able to look into the past but both at the lumber factory and at the mall we couldn't."

"Are you suggesting that we were led to those locations?"

"Yes. The demons wanted us there."

"But why" she inquires.

"I do not know. But I know where we can receive some answers. The demons must have planted that bomb only at night time. But there haven't been any breakings reported to the police. Which means that someone must have given them access inside the mall without any kind of incident."

"Where are you getting at" Ellen does not understand.

"What I'm saying is that the demons had an inside man that opened the door for them and allowed them to set the explosives unbothered."

"I'll contact the powers and ask them for the employees list" Ellen declares as she finally perceives her leader's point of view.

* * *

Meanwhile, in heaven, at Command, Adriel and Tilia are carrying out the preparations for the Christmas celebration. However, they find themselves on opposite terms. Because, while he is deeply focused on finishing his duties, she is sitting on a chair, playing with paper planes, displaying no effort or concern.

"Did you take those boxes to the cabin like I asked you" he asks.

"What boxes" she appears to not know what he is referring to which makes him adopt an exasperated expression. Fortunately, she begins to smile, suggesting that she was only pretending she didn't do what he asked her just to tease him. But, when she sees that he didn't receive well her humorous jest, Tilia decides to intervene: "Would you relax! You've been tense all day. What is up with you?"

"Castiel gave me a job to do" Adriel responds "and I really don't want to disappoint him. I really want to prove that he can trust me."

"Why would you think he wouldn't trust you?"

"It's not so difficult to imagine … especially after what I've done."

"Adriel, honey … you've got to stop torturing yourself. You can't just go through the rest of your life bearing guilt in your heart. It will eat you up inside."

"Then what am I supposed to do huh" he bursts. "Am I supposed to act like nothing happened … like I didn't take a man's life out of the wrong reasons? Tell me cause I can't seem to figure it out."

Tilia sighs and then adds: "My vessel, Lindsey, she was responsible for the death of her roommate. It took her an entire year to get over the remorse but eventually she forgave herself and moved on. She achieved the clarity of mind needed to become the vessel of an angel, my vessel. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that sooner or later you have to deal with your remorse, accept what you did, learn from it and move on. Cause if you don't, you'll find yourself an entirely different angel from the one you know."

Adriel contemplates on her words. He wishes he can forgive himself and move on but the process is too difficult. Every time he feels he is making progress, the memory of what he did drives him back.

"Aha" Selaphiel says as he all of a sudden walks in the room. "Slaking off huh? I knew you guys shouldn't be left alone."

"Shouldn't you be working on a case or something" Tilia inquires.

"Solve it. Bad guys aren't so bright anymore these days" the fire archangel explains. "Anyway, how's the prep for the Christmas party going?"

"Slow" the other male angel answers.

"How slow?"

"Between _we barely started_ and … _we barely started_" Adriel declares.

"You guys didn't do anything" Selaphiel is shocked.

"I moved some boxes" Tilia points out loud.

Adriel stares at her for several seconds and then turns back to the archangel: "Nothing!"

"Castiel's going to have our asses" Selaphiel shows concern. "Come on, I'll give you a hand."

"Hey guys" Tilia draws their attention. "Look! I made another paper plane."

* * *

On Earth, Michael and Noria continue to watch Tiddmore. There are only a few hours left until the auction and under no circumstances any harm should come to pass to the wealthy business man. In the mean time, the Finnermans have exited the small room and are now socializing with the other guests. However, Donnie is beginning to feel smothered and overwhelmed by so many voices and faces, especially after such a long time since he hasn't spoken to anybody. Suffocating, he returns to the small room to enjoy some peace and quiet. Steven, noticing his son's behavior, follows him, hoping to discover what is wrong.

"You all right son" the older Finnerman says as he enters the room and shuts the door behind him.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine" Donnie confesses after his emotions settle down.

"You know Donnie, I'm sorry for the third degree I gave you back there. I'm very grateful that you're back."

"It's OK. Besides, I don't blame you. I've been gone for a long time. I understand if you're apprehensive or angry…"

"No Donnie" Steven interferes. "Never angry. Just … frustrated by the uncertainty. The fact that I didn't know what happened to you killed me. But now that I know that you're alive and well, that you've been doing something great with your life for the past years … it brings me comfort."

"I just wish I could have called you somehow but I really couldn't" Donnie admits.

"I understand son. If your job required it, then there are no hard feelings. What exactly do you do by the way? Are you a secret agent that fights terrorists and saves the world?"

"Sort of."

"Wonderful. Sounds a lot better than your old job at the gas station."

Donnie bursts into laughter: "You never liked that job, didn't you?"

"I tell you one thing" the older man says while smirking. "I'm glad that thing is gone."

The two men laugh, having never felt this good in a long period of time.

"Donnie, I'm going to go back to your mother. I don't want to leave her alone, especially now. You sure you are all right?"

"I'm fine dad, go. If I feel better later, I'll join you guys."

"OK" Steven agrees and turns to the door. Unfortunately, he accidentally hits a flower vase which falls toward the floor. But it doesn't hit the ground, levitating a few inches above it. Steve is shocked at the sight but when he looks at his son, he experiences even more confusion. Donnie is pointing his hand at the vase, as if holding it in air by will power alone. Using the same method, he places it on the table, astonished beyond belief by what he managed to do. In the hall, Michael senses the telekinesis energy spike and remembers that he has overlooked an important aspect.

* * *

In the hallway outside the banquet hall, Michael, Noria and Donnie gather round to discuss what happened to the human.

"I barely convinced my dad to stop freaking out" Donnie confesses. "How did I do that?"

"It may be possible for you to have some of Raphael's abilities" Michael elaborates. "Can't believe I forgot about this. If a human consciousness manages to take control of its angel-occupied vessel, it might be able to benefit from the angel's supernatural powers. I'm guessing you must have enhanced senses, speed, strength, possibly invulnerability and telekinesis, as you recently displayed."

"So I'm like Superman now" Donnie questions ironically.

"You need to be extra careful" Noria advises. "We don't want everyone to start panicking at the sight of your _special skills_."

"Noria is right" Michael approves. "The lesser you show such abilities the better."

"What about your case" Donnie is curious. "If I have these super powers, maybe I can help you."

The archangel dismisses it: "I am sorry Donnie but you will most likely be in our way. I know you want to help but the best thing you can do right now is sit tight and wait till this is all over. We'll be very grateful if you would do that. Please, let us handle this."

"All right" the human accepts as they walk inside the hall again.

* * *

Detroit. In an apartment, a man is cleaning his kitchen. He is wiping the bread crumbs from the table and discarding them in the garbage bin. Before he can begin to wash the dirty dishes, he is startled by Cas' appearance. He turns around to run away but is blocked by Ellen who delivers a heavy blow, sending him on the floor.

"Get him up" the general orders the female angel. She complies and lifts him from the ground.

"Who are you? What do you want" the man is terrified. Cas becomes even more angry after these last words. He grabs the human's collar and roars: "Don't play dumb. We know that you let your kind in the mall the other night, where they planted the bomb. You know … the one that killed 18 innocent people this evening."

"I don't know what you're talking about" the man says with a trembling voice.

"Maybe this will refresh your memory" the general adds and throws him across the kitchen.

"Please, don't hurt me" the human begs as he tries to get up.

"Drop the act Dan" Ellen demands. "You're not fooling anyone over here."

"What are you planning" Cas asks. "Why were we led to the lumber factory and to the mall? Answer me."

"I don't know" the man begins to cry.

"You better reveal what you and the other demons are up to because my patience is starting to grow very thin" the general declares. To his annoyance, the man's response is the same. He doesn't know.

"Ellen" Cas addresses his board member. Understanding what he means, she approaches the human and begins to twist his arm, causing him great pain. "Talk" the general orders. "If you don't, hell will not compare to the suffering you'll receive. I won't ask twice."

Observing that he still refuses to reveal the demons' plans, Cas signals Ellen to twist the man's arm harder.

"Wait" the human says through sobs. "I don't know what the plan is but I know that it's going to go down tonight, at the former Savings Bank building on Zug Island."

"You better not be lying to me Dan…"

"I swear, I'm telling the truth. Please, please don't hurt me."

Cas orders Ellen to let the man go. Then, he strangles the latter with telekinesis while forcing him to listen to what he has to say: "You listen to me you worthless, disgusting vermin. You and your kind may think you can do what whatever you want in this world but mark my words … one day, I will kill you all. I will hunt you down and exterminate each and every one of you pests! And there will be nothing you can do to stop me! You can count on that!"

After he finishes his sentence, Cas weaves his hand, causing an immense black smoke to come out of the man's mouth. Afterward, he and Ellen teleport to the place mentioned by Dan the demon. What they failed to notice is a camera placed on one of the kitchen shelves. It captured the entire scene, just like the one at the lumber factory.

* * *

**Next part, after a few ahours! R&R!**


	124. S03E18 Right Choice 4

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Here's part 4 of episode 18.

* * *

(4)

The auction is ready to begin as Michael and Noria are on the lookout for anything suspicious. All the guests take their seats in front of the auctioneer. Donnie and his parents occupy a table a few feet away and prepare to witness the development of the bidding process. At the same time, in one of the apartments of the building across the street, a man is piecing together what appears to be a weapon. He has a clear view of everyone who will participate in the auction, especially Tiddmore.

"So this is it" Noria tells Michael. "Once this is over, we're done. Don't you think this was way too easy?"

"It's not over yet" the archangel points out. "I have a feeling that Ropeson is not going to let his partner throw away their money so easily. Let's just stay sharp."

The man who will conduct the auction addresses the bidders: "Before we begin I'd just like to congratulate you on choosing to take part in this wonderful charity event. Your donations will help make the lives of dozens of orphaned children better."

Meanwhile, the man in the next building finishes assembling the weapon, a Barrett M98B sniper rifle. The auctioneer continues: "Your gesture tonight will be the greatest Christmas gift you can possibly offer and I'm sure that the children will be most grateful. Because of you, they will be able to have hope for the future."

The sniper mounts up his rifle and looks through the scope, searching for his target. He finds it in the front row of the auction participants.

Tiddmore anxiously scratches his head, unable to wait anymore for the bidding process to start. The auctioneer concludes: "And with those concepts mentioned, we will now begin."

The shooter squeezes his finger on the trigger and fires his weapon. Because of his enhanced senses, Donnie hears this action and directs his view to inspect the source of the noise. All of a sudden, he sees a large bullet going through the window and heading straight to Tiddmore. But he can actually see it. How can he do that, he wonders. His surroundings give him the answer. Everyone around him display extremely slow movements. Donnie understands that he is moving at such an accelerated level that normal, usual motions are perceived as incredibly slow.

He turns his attention to the bullet again. He has to do something or an innocent man will die. He raises his arm, hoping to stop the small projectile with the power of his mind. And he succeeds. As time returns to normal, Tiddmore simply wakes up with a bullet floating right next to his forehead. Everyone begins to panic and run toward the exit, realizing that they might be under attack. Donnie drops the bullet and looks at Michael. The archangel traces the projectile's trajectory to the building across the street and instantaneously figures out that a sniper is involved. He immediately detects the shooter's soul signature and quickly teleports to his location.

"Damn it" the assassin curses as he hears the sound of flapping wings behind him. To his dismay, he sees Michael.

"Well I know someone who's been naughty this year" the archangel says before administering a punch which is the last thing the sniper sees before losing consciousness.

* * *

Cas and Ellen make their way to the former Peninsular Savings Bank on River Street, Zug Island, Detroit. It is an old building, beaten by weather and time and it is a living reference to the architectural style of the past. The two angels are standing outside and are gazing at the building with apprehensive eyes.

"What do you think" Ellen asks.

"Dan was not lying. I sense a number of demons inside. And something else…"

"This could be a trap you know."

"I realize that" the general is aware. "But we have to discover their plans. We have to stop them."

Although reluctant, Ellen agrees and follows her leader inside. The demons must be hiding because the celestial are having difficulties in seeing any one of them. "They're here all right" Cas confirms the hell spawns' presence.

"What's that" Ellen asks, noticing a faint blue light coming from beyond a corner. The two proceed in that direction. They arrive into a room where a video projector displays images that depict them in every location they have been in the entire evening: the lumber factory, the mall and Dan's apartment.

"What is this" Ellen asks appalled.

"This, my fine feathered friends" Malakay walks in front of them "is the truth. The truth about you."

"Malakay" Ellen says his name with anger. "What is the meaning of this" she demands to know, referring to the video footage.

"You see my friend" the demon points his head to his right side, addressing a hidden presence. "They are relentless. They came here to kill us, just like I told you."

"Something's wrong" Cas tells Ellen in a worried tone. "There's someone else here. Someone of great power!"

"It is all right" Malakay continues to speak to the one who is hiding. "You can come out. They can't hurt you!"

From behind an overthrown table steps out the silhouette of a small person. Slowly approaching the demon, it comes into the blue light of the projector. It is a boy, no older than 12. As soon as he lays eyes upon him, Cas recognizes him immediately. "Oh no" he lets out, frightened. "It cannot be!"

"What is it baby? Who is he" Ellen is curious.

Gathering the strength, Cas answers Ellen: "His name is Jesse Turner."

"Wait a minute" Ellen widens her eyes. "Je … Jesse Turner as in the demon-human hybrid child?"

"I told you Jesse" Malakay says to the boy. "I told you about them. They got bored of killing humans and came here to destroy us as well."

"What" Ellen roars.

"Oh come on" the demon shouts. "The proof is right in front of you. You killed the humans at the lumber factory, you planted the bomb at the mall and as we can see now" – the video projector shows the manner in which Cas and Ellen interrogated Dan – "how you brutally attack demons who simply mind their own business, doing nothing wrong."

Just then, Cas deciphers the demons' plan. "Of course" he tells Ellen.

"What is it" she asks

"Now I understand why they led us to the lumber factory and the mall. It was all a set up and the video clips with us prove it. At the lumber factory, the human vessels died as well despite the fact that we aimed our attacks only at the demons. They made it look like we killed humans. Same goes for the mal incident. Right after I touched the vending machine, the bomb was triggered. They set it up that way in order to emphasize that we were the ones who planted the explosive device."

"That's why Dan was acting so scared and terrified" Ellen completes her leader's idea. "So that we could appear as senseless and brutal."

"You're framing us for your murders" Cas accuses Malakay.

"You see Jesse, even now they lie, with so many proofs against them" the demon says. "A testimony to their never ending wickedness."

Ellen interferes: "The only one who is lying is you Malakay. You're the only evil over here."

"And I suppose you are good, standing there in all your fake righteousness? Angels, I swear … the only rules that work in this universe are yours."

Cas senses something strange about the boy. His energy aura has changed, being far more different than it normally should be. It's almost mutated. The general looks further into Jesse's spiritual structure and discovers that it has been contaminated by something impure. Cas realizes what it is and addresses Malakay: "You've been giving him demon blood?"

"What" Jesse jumps shocked.

"Unbelievable how far you're strain of lies goes" Malakay shows himself disgusted. "You'd make up just about anything to maintain your false image as heroes and saviors."

"If he has demon blood running through his veins, he's almost as powerful as if he were if Lucifer would have walked the Earth" Ellen states.

"Which makes him an extremely dangerous and powerful weapon in the demons' hands" Cas correctly deduces. "That is why Malakay is trying to frame us. He's trying to convince Jesse to turn against us, against all the angels. If he does that, not even Michael would be able to stop him. The Host would be in grave danger." Turns to the boy: "Jesse, you must not listen to Malakay. HE is the one who is lying!"

"And why should I believe you" the young man questions the general.

"It's a good question Jesse" Malakay approves. "The only thing we can do now is defend ourselves."

At Malakay's last words, several demons materialize behind the angels. "Take care of them" Cas orders Ellen. "I'll deal with Jesse."

"Be careful" she advises him and leaves his side, heading toward the demons.

As Malakay steps away from him, Jesse musters energy to engage Cas in battle. "Please" the general implores him. "I do not wish to fight you!" In spite of his pleads, the boy launches a telekinesis attack. Fortunately, Cas repels it with no problem, the child being inexperienced in battle.

At the same time, the fight between Ellen and the demons ensues. Evidently, they are no match for her combat skills, falling on the ground only after one blow. A few feet away, Jesse throws several heavy objects at Cas, like an armchair or a file cabinet. However, the latter has no problem in warding them off. "Please … you have to listen to me" the general begs to be heard.

"Why should I listen to you" Jesse asks. "You tried to hurt me in the past." After finishing his sentence, he fires a light wave at Cas. The angel blocks it with his hands.

"I know … and I'm very sorry" the general apologizes. "I made the wrong choice then, I realize that now. But you must not trust Malakay. You know very well what his kind is capable of."

Meanwhile, Ellen manages to finish off all her opponents. But just when she thinks she is done, one more adversary approaches her. Malakay. "I've been waiting for this" the demon admits as he lunges at the female angel with his fists. He successfully applies several hits to her but discovers them to be ineffective. Ellen continues to fight at the same intensity and eventually begins to overwhelm the demon with blows.

"Jesse, Malakay is not your friend" Cas says while dodging a light attack. "He's using you to achieve his ends. He has been giving you demon blood. That is why you've been feeling so strong lately. But that is not right for you. It will hurt you in so many ways."

"You are lying" the boy shouts annoyed and fires destructive orbs that force Cas to use his full powers to stop them.

In the mean time, Ellen knocks Malakay unconscious with a lightning-fast roundhouse kick. She then directs her attention to Cas and Jessie.

"Jessie that is enough" the general yells. "I will not go along with this charade anymore. I will not fight you. If you wish to strike me down, then so be it." Cas exposes himself and takes a vulnerable position. "It is your choice. But I will not fight you. It is not right"

Taken a bit by doubt, Jesse freezes for a second. If Cas is truly evil like Malakay said, then why is he giving up so easily. And why is he concerned with the right thing. Suspecting that it might be a deceit, the boy concentrates to unleash the final strike.

Seeing this, Ellen stops him: "Jesse wait! Don't do this. Please! I know you think we did all those horrible things but we didn't. You have to believe me. It's the truth."

The boy begins to be confused. Ellen notices his hesitation and realizes that she must take advantage of it, if she is to convince him to see the truth. "Cas is right. Malakay lied to you. He's using you lust like he used us. You have to see that. We are not evil. Why else would Cas refuse to fight you?"

The child seems to pay more attention to her as she goes on: "Jesse, I've been where you are now. I had to make a choice … whether to listen to my mind or my heart. I chose the words of my mind and I swear to you, I lived to regret that decision deeply. Probably will for the rest of my life. Why? Because it was the wrong choice. I should have listened to my heart."

Jesse is touched by Ellen's words. The angel continues: "For me the past is the past and I can't change it. But you can change your future. You can make the right choice by listening to your heart. It will always show you the right path … always. Trust me, I know."

The boy takes one more glance at Cas who has not moved, still standing in a position from which he can easily be wounded. Jesse begins to question everything Malakay told him about the angels. Because from Ellen's speech and Cas' reluctance to fight, he clearly received the notion that they are not evil, but righteous and good. Has he been wrong to listen to the demon?

"So what does your heart tell you Jesse" Ellen asks him. At this time, the doubts that cloud his mind have vanished, replaced by the certain knowledge that Cas and Ellen are telling the truth and Malakay is the one who is lying. These facts are dictated by his heart, to which Jesse decided to heed its call. "I'm sorry" he says.

"That's all right" Ellen assures him.

All of a sudden, Malakay rises behind Cas and stabs him with an angel sword. Both Jesse and Ellen are shocked by this predicament. "Nooo" the female angel shouts. The demon removes the blade from the general's back and pushes his wounded body on the floor while laughing triumphantly.

However, Ellen attacks him, first knocking the blade out of his hand and then unleashing a barrage of continuous punches and kicks to which Malakay has no defense. At one point, after she forces him to fall on his knees, she places her hand on his head and focuses all her energy to kill him. As light come out of Malakay's vessel's mouth, nostrils and eyes, he releases a loud screech of agony in response to the pain that takes over him. After several seconds, the demon stops screaming. The light in his eyes disappears as he collapses on the floor, lifeless. Ellen successfully slew him.

After dealing with the demon, the female angel quickly proceeds to Cas. He is coughing and spitting blood. Ellen can see how his life force is rapidly dying out. She places his head on her legs and caresses his hair. "No, no, please no, oh God no" she says while starting to cry. Jesse kneels at Cas' side, feeling extremely sorry that he got hurt. He knows that he is dying.

"Ellen" the general addresses her, his words barely coming out of his mouth. "I'm … very proud of you" – stops, having trouble speaking – "I … love you …"

"I love you too baby" she says through sobs. "Please don't leave me. Please no!"

Despite her pleads, Cas closes his vessel's eye lids and drops his head to aside. "No, nooo" Ellen squeezes him in her arms while weeping intensely. Jesse, saddened by this event and also feeling partially responsible, decides to do something about it. He places his hand on Cas' chest and wishes as hard as he can for the angel to come back to life. To his and to Ellen's surprise, his hand begins to shine brighter and brighter until the entire room is illuminated. The female angel looks perplexed and dumbfounded at what the boy is doing. All of a sudden, he stops and backs away, looking exhausted.

Shortly after that, Cas opens his eyes and draws a deep breath. Ellen understands that he has been healed somehow and begins to cry out of joy. "You're OK, you're OK" she says with immense gladness as she holds him tight in her arms. She turns to Jesse: "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

As Cas regains his strength, he looks at Jesse in a grateful manner. However, both he and Ellen observe the boy's weakened state. "Are you all right" the female angel asks.

"My powers … I think they're gone."

Cas and Ellen exchange confused looks.

* * *

**Next part, the last one, in a few hours! Don't forget to review!**


	125. S03E18 Right Choice 5

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Last part of episode 18. Next is the **SEASON FINALE **of **CASTIEL!**

* * *

(5)

The first rays of dawn take over the sky of New York City. Its inhabitants wake up early to celebrate Christmas with their families and friends. The streets are vibrating with thousands of carols, hundreds of Christmas trees are planted everywhere, Bryant Park is flooded with Ice Skaters and Times Square is simply overwhelmed by the number of visitors.

In the glass building, Michael, Noria and Donnie discuss the events that transpired during the night.

"So you handed the sniper to the police huh" Noria asks the archangel.

"Yeah. They'll take good care of him."

"You know it's a good thing he didn't accomplish his mission" the female angel confesses. "Donnie, his parents and I barely calmed everyone down."

Donnie interferes: "What's admirable is that they were even more eager to go on with the auction. It's like the assassination attempt encouraged them … like they wanted to prove that they can't be driven away so easily from doing the right thing. Especially Tiddmore of them all. He was the first one who voiced his wishes for the auction to continue"

"Yeah well … let's just be grateful it is over" Michael adds. "The children in those orphanages have a more secure future now."

Donnie catches a glimpse of his parents. Unfortunately, when he returns to Michael and Noria, he notices that their eyes are demanding something from him. As he realizes what, he is taken by a deep feeling a sorrow.

"Donnie…" Noria wants to say something but is quickly cut off by the human.

"I know. Just give me a minute."

He leaves the angels and approaches Steven and Katherine. "And here comes the star of the night" mister Finnerman declares, laying eyes upon his son.

"Donnie I don't understand why you can't tell anyone that you saved that man's life" Katherine is frustrated.

"You know I can't do that mom."

"We know, we know" Steven admits. "Secret agent stuff."

"About that…" Donnie says in a low voice while dropping his head to the floor.

"What is it son" the father asks.

Katherine widens her tearing eyes as she understands why Donnie appears so depressed: "You're leaving again, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry. I have to."

"But you can't! Not now, when you barely came back to us" the mother points out while stuttering.

"I'm so, so sorry" Donnie apologizes as his eyes sink in tears. "But I need to go. I want to help people, stop crime and save lives. And the only way I can do that is through my job."

Katherine caresses his cheek with her finger: "My son, the hero!" She then hugs him.

"When will we see you again" Steven inquires.

"Well I've talked to my superior and we've agreed on a visiting program. I'll come and visit every two months. I promise."

"We're very proud of you Donnie" mister Finnerman states. "You're a wonderful person and a great man."

"Thanks dad" Raphael's vessel appreciates his father's words and embraces him in his arms. After they split, Donnie makes a few steps away from them and, barely refraining himself from crying, says: "I love you guys. Merry Christmas!"

"We love you too son" Steven replies. "Merry Christmas!"

A few feet away, Noria, witnessing the heartbreaking goodbye, displays tears in her eyes too.

"You all right" Michael asks her.

"Yeah. I'll be fine" she admits as she wipes her tears off.

In the mean time, Donnie joins them. "You ready" Michael asks the human, referring if he is prepared to let Raphael take control of the body.

"Yes."

"Good. I want you to close your eyes and think that you're entering a big sleep." Donnie compels and does exactly as the archangel tells him. "You're having a dream where you dive into a river. Don't resist its waters. Let your mind drown in them. Slowly, silently…"

All of a sudden, the human opens his eyes but the angels know very well that it is not Donnie anymore. "Raphael" Noria asks. However, the archangel doesn't answer her. Instead, he turns to the Finnermans and waves goodbye while smiling. He needed to do this gesture, especially after having observed and heard Donnie's conversation with his parents. Their separation saddened him deeply.

* * *

Alliance, Nebraska. On a field, dozens of children are playing with snow. Some are engaged in snowball fights, others are making snowmen and some are creating snow angels. A few feet away from the play ground are Cas, Ellen and Jesse who stare at the enthusiastic children with immense joy.

"Are you sure you want to do this" Cas asks the boy.

"More than sure. Now that my powers are gone, maybe I can be a normal boy. I can see my parents, go to school, have friends…"

"Are we sure that his abilities are gone and are not just in a dormant state" Ellen is curious.

"No" Cas answers firmly. "He must have depleted them when he resurrected me. I can't sense any trace of them or the demon blood whatsoever."

"So it's really safe to go home now" Jesse inquires.

"Yes" the general tells him. "You can go home."

Happy because of the notion that he is going to have a normal life, Jesse begins to walk away from the two angels, with the clear thought of heading to his adoptive parents' house. However, he looks back at them and adds: "Thank you for showing me the truth. I don't know what would have happened if it weren't for you."

"You're welcome Jesse but I really wouldn't say that. You're a smart boy, you would have figured it out yourself" Ellen assures him.

"Merry Christmas" Jesse wishes them.

"Merry Christmas to you too Jesse" Ellen returns the bidding as the boy runs along and disappears beyond the first house.

"He's a great child. He'll grow up to be a good person" Ellen describes him.

"Indeed he will" Cas agrees. "You know, I admire what you said back there … about following your heart and making the right choice … you've shown so much maturity. I'm very proud of you for that."

His words delight her beyond normal levels. To hear him praising her and holding her in such high regards simply overwhelms her of emotion. "Thank you" she appreciates. "It wasn't too much though. I was only telling the truth. The one I learned from you."

"I guess we are done here" the general points out. "Let's go home."

The two hold their hands and teleport to heaven.

* * *

While the angels on Earth are celebrating Christmas at their garrisons, the ones in heaven are spending the holiday in the Elysian Fields they way they want to. The same goes for Cas and his team. They decided to enjoy Christmas in a cabin situated in a beautiful, snowy region of mountains.

Inside, the sounds of wood crackling resonates from the fireplace as the heat released by the burning lumber creates a warm and pleasant atmosphere. Near the fireplace is a gorgeously garnished Christmas tree and in front of it lies a table with plates that are waiting to be filled by the many delicacies Adriel, Tilia and Selaphiel prepared.

As Cas, Ellen, Michael, Noria and Raphael enter the cabin, they are welcomed by the magnificent musical notes of the song "The First Noel".

"Wow" Ellen admires the setting. "This is amazing."

"Hey guys" Tilia greets them along with Selaphiel. "We were just about to place the appetizers on the table. Make yourselves comfortable."

While the fire archangel asks the newly arrivers how their cases developed, Tilia goes to the kitchen to help Adriel finish the preparations concerning their meal. "Done" she inquires.

"Yep. All we need to do is just get these plateaus on the table."

"OK" Tilia picks up one of them and heads to the living room. He stops her: "You know I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"What you said to me … about my remorse … that I should stop torturing myself with it and move on."

"And" Tilia wants him to continue.

"I've decided to give it a try. It may not be easy but … at least I have you to encourage me."

"I'm happy to hear that. And just for the record, I'll always be here for you."

They smile at each other while transporting the food plateaus from the kitchen to the living room. When the table is finally set, all of them prepare to sit down and enjoy the Christmas meal.

"Wait" Ellen stops them. "We still have one more thing to do."

"Oh right" Noria says, remembering what her sister is referring to.

"Cas" Ellen addresses him. "Look under the Christmas tree."

Surprised and confused, with everyone staring at him, the general reluctantly approaches the tree and leans down to discover what is underneath. He finds a small, wrapped package with _Cas _written on the note. He picks it up and unwraps it. He pulls out a t-shirt with the words _we love you boss_ written on its front side. He also finds a card. Inside is written:

_From_  
_- Raphael ("thank you for everything")_  
_- Selaphiel ("you're the best")_  
_- Noria ("thanks for everything and lots of xoxo")_  
_- Michael ("keep up the good work")_  
_- Adriel ("many cheers to our fearless leader")_  
_- Tilia ("what would we do without you?")_  
_- Ellen (" I love you very, very, very, very, very much ")_

_and from every angel in creation_  
_We wish you a Merry Christmas!_

Cas is deeply impressed by the card and is left without words. Ellen approaches him and hugs him: "Merry Christmas sweetie! I love you!" She then passionately kisses him. After that, Cas looks at the rest of his team and smiles: "Thank you! Merry Christmas!"

As a response they all say at the same time: "Merry Christmas Castiel!"

ENDING CREDITS

* * *

The first part of the next episode (**_Stronger_**), which is the **SEASON FINALE**, will be posted Tuesday! Review, review, review!


	126. S03E19 Stronger 1

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Ladies and gentlemans, boys and girls, authors and readers, this is it. **The end of season 3**. The end of an entire year's work where I've invested all my time, my focus, my feelings, my passion, sacrificing almost everything for it. It's been a great year and thanks to your attention and reviews (and here I would like to thank Sandra, whose been with this story since its first chapter), the work I spent on this story is worth it. In addition, I had a great time writting this story, which is a big part of my life now, as I mentioned in the author's note for the 100th chapter. Without it, I would feel incomplete and without purpose.

Unfortunately, school has become a lot tougher than last year and it's beginning to demand much more time and attention from my side. So, I sadly announce that I will return with **SEASON 4** on **MAY THE 28th, 2012**. I'm really sorry to make you wait so long but my hands are kind of tied. These university professors are like children, constantly wanting something. There is a bright side however. I will have plenty of time to write the entire season 4 before the premiere and most importantly, to better prepare it. That way I can be way ahead of schedule and start making preparations for season 5, the final season of the story.

So, that's kind of it. Thank you for your reviews, good luck with your stories and we'll see each other again at the start of the 2012 summer with the season 4 premiere.

* * *

**Episode summary**: In this season finale, Alice manages to capture Cas and devise a sinister plan that could destroy everything he built. Cas' sibblings are attacked from the place they least expected and must rise up to challenging odds to save every principle they stand for and the world they live in. Meanwhile, hidden in darkness, a shadow watches and studies everything...

**Guest staring**: Leela Savasta as Tilia, Famke Janssen as Alice, Bobby Campo as Iylar

* * *

And now, the **SEASON FINALE** of **CASTIEL**...

* * *

**S03E19: STRONGER**

(1)

In the conference room, Cas and his team are in a meeting to discuss about the current status of the human race. However, having exhausted all important subjects and succumbing to boredom, they are now relating humorous accounts about each other.

"So after he realized that the door was stuck" Michael explains "Adriel started to pull it, using all his strength to try and bend it so he could squeeze out." The rest of the board members are laughing intensely. "The thing began to make crazy noises, Adriel's face was all red from the effort … when I got there I thought: what the hell is he doing? And I asked him that. He said, serious and all: well the door is stuck, I'm trying to force it open so I can leave. And I go, simple: but that's not the way out."

Ellen and Noria almost shed tears from laughing so hard. Michael continues: "He was looking at me, confused, asking: What do you mean this is not the way out? I said: Yeah, the way out is behind me. That door must lead to a maintenance closet. And he just stood there, dumbfounded, like he barely discovered the world."

"Oh Adriel" Tilia adds "you can be such a doofus sometimes."

Ellen interferes: "I got another one. Noria and I were walking down a street in Tokyo one night and all of a sudden she points to a guy and says that he's a demon. Honey, he's not a demon, I tell her but she wouldn't listen. She goes to the man, grabs his collar and lifts him off the ground, asking angrily what was he doing there. The poor fellow began to stutter and cry while the rest of the people on the street started staring horrified. When Noria finally realizes that the guy wasn't a demon, she puts him down, straightens his jacket and, of all the things she could have said after such an awkward moment, the only thing that comes out of her mouth is: how about a one night stand to make it up for this?"

"Wow, kinky" Adriel admits. "I love it."

Selaphiel steps in: "Hey Noria, remember that time when you accidentally erased my files about the Wingham case? How about a one night stand to make up for that?"

"Bite me Selaphiel" the blonde female angel becomes upset.

"Hey guys" Adriel intervenes. "What about that one time when Raphael killed Castiel?"

After these last words, everyone becomes silent, casting their views upon the general and the archangel. The latter seems to be ashamed and humiliated by the recollection of the event, causing everyone to attack Adriel with spiteful looks.

"Doofus and an idiot" Tilia says. "I sure know how to pick'em."

Understanding that his attempt at humor proved to be a disaster, Adriel offers his apologies: "Sorry Raphael."

"That is quite all right" the archangel pardons him.

"May we please concentrate on the important issues of this meeting instead of just wasting time with funny accounts and unsuccessful comedic experiments" Cas declares, a bit irritated.

"Would you relax boss" Selaphiel intervenes. "Everything in human land is OK. All the recent reports that are coming from the garrisons on Earth present a death toll equal to 0. No one has died in the last few days. And what's more important is that demon activity has decreased substantially. No more contracts, no more people snatching. It's like they all just went into hiding."

"Maybe they've just given up" Tilia suggests.

"That's highly unlikely" Cas points out. "If the demons have ceased their usual operations it means that they are preparing for something. We should not adopt complacency, especially now."

"Castiel" Ellen steps in. "I don't want to be on opposite terms with you but things are actually looking up. In this last year we've stretched the demons' resources and numbers dangerously thin, we've cut off their souls supplies and entirely eliminated their crossroads system. I don't think it's that much of a surprise. The way you organized us and formed our objectives and goals, the way you maintained and coordinated this system you have established and the way you brought us together and kept us close, like a family, you brought the Host into probably the highest period of prosperity since its foundation. It's no wonder that we're succeeding in driving evil away. And I think everyone agrees with me when I say these things."

The rest of Cas' team nod, making the general to rethink his worries. "You may be right" he confesses. "Perhaps I am overestimating the demons. Nevertheless, inform the garrisons on Earth to be on high alert and report anything suspicious. I have no intention of underestimating them as well. Dismissed!"

As the others collect their papers and files from the table and leave, Ellen approaches Cas: "So I've thought about something we can do."

"What do you have in mind" he asks, clearly excited.

"What would you say if I'd give you a super sexy massage?"

"A massage" Cas asks while he swallows with difficulty. "That's … that would be … lovely."

"Yeah" she agrees. "I'll slip up into something cozy, get a massage table and some oils … you'll love it, trust me."

"I have no doubt" he admits, barely waiting for such an intimate and pleasing moment with his one true love. Because every second he spends with her he feels comfortable, peaceful. As a general, he knows he must keep a formal guard, a somber disposition in front of every angel, to keep a certain level of discipline. But when he is with her, he lowers his guard and acts natural, unbothered and free. The same goes for her as well. There is no other satisfying moment than when she is with him. When they are together, they are like one, completing each other in every way.

Cas suddenly receives a telepathic message. "I'm being summoned somewhere" he tells Ellen.

"Why don't you go check it out" she suggests "and when you'll return, everything will be ready."

"All right" he accepts before kissing her.

"I love you" she says as she watches him teleport away. Then, she joyfully walks out of the conference room.

Cas arrives in what appears to be a deserted warehouse. Strange, he contemplates. The message clearly told him to go to that location but from the looks of things, he is the only one there. Checking his surroundings, he notices a faint glow coming from one of the walls. As he approaches to give it a closer inspection, he feels a presence behind him.

"Castiel" a feminine voice says. The general turns around and sees Alice. She opens a lighter and throws it at the angel's feet. He suddenly finds himself surrounded by enormous flames. Cas knows that the fire burns with the help of holy oil.

"Welcome to the begging of the end" Alice says with a smile on her lips, overjoyed that she managed to capture the general of the Heavenly Host.

OPENING CREDITS

Trapped in the circle of fire, Cas reduces his shock and tries to understand his current predicaments. "Alice" he says her name.

"Hi Castiel" she says cheerfully. "Sorry I was gone for so long. Did you miss me?"

"But this is impossible" the general points out. "I've been summoned here by a telepathic message that was sent only by an angel. How did you do it?"

"But Castiel … I'm not the one who summoned you here." After her last words, Iylar appears behind her. "He did."

Cas is filled with consternation at the executive dominion's sight. "Iylar" he asks, perplexed

"Castiel, you disappoint me" the demon admits. "You haven't learned anything from last time. Always know what's going on in your own backyard. How you remained general all this time I'll never know."

"Iylar what have you done" the general inquires, extremely worried.

Alice answers instead, placing a hand on the dominion's shoulder: "Let's just say that Iylar and I made a deal. He helps me bring you and your friends down, I help him get the position as general of the halo patrol. Isn't that sweet?"

"What" Cas becomes annoyed.

"Oh come on Cas" she says. "Don't be so grumpy! We're going to have loads of fun." Turns to Iylar. "It's time for you to do your magic."

"What are you planning demon" Cas questions her.

"Give me a few seconds to answer that" she utters and faces Iylar. The latter raises his hand, causing an enochian symbol to appear on the wall next to Cas. Then, with a simple hand gesture, the dominion makes the symbol shine a blue light upon the trapped general. Afterward, he somehow transports the light from Cas to Alice. She begins to shine so brightly that her outline becomes indistinguishable.

After several seconds, Iylar pushes his arms to aside, casting all the light away. However, when Cas lays eyes upon the place where Alice stands, he is shocked beyond belief. The demon now looks exactly like him. He acknowledges now the spell Iylar performed. It was meant to copy his appearance and move it on to Alice. And with that, the demon holds now a great advantage. For she has the ability to do a lot of damage and harm. By looking like him, she has both the Host and Earth at her control. And that means a lot of power because she can use heaven's resources to achieve her ends. And with Iylar's help, she can easily pass as the real Castiel.

Alice lets out a maniacal laughter.

* * *

In the abandoned warehouse, Alice is studying her new face while looking in a mirror. "Fabulous" she admires it. "You picked a great dress to the prom Cas." Steps away from the mirror and approaches Iylar who stands in front of the general. "Nice job partner" she praises the dominion.

Cas shakes his head in disappointment: "Why Iylar? Why have you done this?"

The angel outside the fire circle irrupts: "I've been working my ass off, achieving great performances and being extremely good. And what do I get? A desk filled with papers. And while I waste my talents in that small office of mine, Sekkleth gets to be Chief Justice … Tilia, a worthless and useless assistant, far below me, is promoted to Host Attorney and secretary of the board members. Do you think I was just going to stand by and do nothing? No!"

"So for that you decided to turn against your family" Cas asks.

"I've been overlooked for centuries. Now, my time has come. It's my turn to get to the top and shine."

"And what makes you think she's going to hold her end of the bargain" the general inquires. "What makes you think she won't double cross you the first chance she gets?"

"Oh come on" Alice intervenes. "I don't break deals. I do have such a thing called integrity you know? Just because I'm a demon does not make me a backstabber."

"All right" Cas adds firmly. "I want both of you to listen to me. This plan of yours, it will not work."

"Cas" Alice replies. "Being stupid does not look good on you."

"You do not understand" the general elaborates. "I am not saying this out of a misguided sense of hope. I am saying it because I am more than sure. Your plan will not succeed."

"OK" the demons resigns. "We'll just have to see about that."

"Come on" Iylar addresses her. "You'll need my help to get into heaven without being detected. Once you're there, I'll reconfigure the security system to recognize your aura. That way you won't have any trouble travelling in and out of heaven."

"Lead the way" she says as they both disappear. Cas takes a deep breath. He was telling the truth. He was not hoping against hope when he claimed that Alice's plan will not work. He believed it with all his conviction.

* * *

**Next part, tomorrow! R&R!**


	127. S03E19 Stronger 2

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Here's part 2 of the season finale.

* * *

(2)

Noria finishes typing her report and selects to print it. As she waits for the printer to complete the operation, Cas enters her office.

"Castiel" she observes him. "I was just finishing the _Plutonium_ file. Is there something I can do for you?"

"As a matter of fact, you can" he says with a short grin. "Come with me, I've got something to show you."

She accepts. They both arrive on Earth, in what appears to be the attic of a barn. Not understanding why they are there, Noria inquires: "So what are we exactly doing here? Trying to grow a green thumb?" However, when she looks into his eyes, she notices that he is looking at her in a different manner. Feeling uncomfortable, she asks: "What?"

"Oh nothing" he answers. "I'm just … discovering how beautiful you are."

"Yeah well I bet you say that to all the angels" she replies.

"No I mean it" he persists, slowly approaching her. "I've always admired your sensual, vibrating and lascivious body. It just warms me up inside every time I see you. Your legs, your breasts, your posterior … how come I never really appreciated you like this? You picked a hot meat suit."

"Since when do you use words like _hot meat suit_?" He doesn't answer, closing in on her lips. She realizes, by now, what is his intention: "Castiel what are you doing?"

"Sh sh sh sh … general's orders" he whispers, leaning and capturing her lips with his. Although shocked at first, Noria closes her eyes and kisses him back with an unexpected passion and affection.

Suddenly, she sees Cas pulling out an angel blade. She ends the kiss to avoid getting stabbed but unfortunately finds it to be too late. The general has succeeded in impaling her with the knife. Light emanates from the wound. Noria throws a confusing view at Cas, wondering why would he do something like this. He however is laughing.

"Oh Noria" he says pleased. "You're just as gullible as I thought you were. Thank you for this and … see ya. Wouldn't wanna be ya!"

And with that, Cas teleports away, leaving Noria wounded and alone. She falls on the floor, sensing how a cold paralysis is taking over her body.

* * *

"You asked to see me Castiel" Adriel enters the general's office, addressing his leader, who is standing behind the desk.

"Yes Adriel" Cas says. "Come. Sit down."

The board member complies and occupies a chair in front of the general.

"You know what? I'm just going to get to the point" Cas admits. "You're fired!"

"What" Adriel asks shocked.

"Yeah, I'm firing you. What? Did you think I was going to let a murderer have the second highest authority in heaven? I mean come on Adriel. You knew this moment was going to come eventually. I only kept you this long just to show that I still hold control over the Host. But now it is time to end your pardoning period."

Adriel drops his head, filled with sadness. Hearing Cas, of all angels, calling him a murderer breaks his heart. The emptiness, the remorse that he has been trying so hard to eradicate comes back in full force.

"And besides it's not like you're someone important around here" Cas continues. "You're useless, you can't do anything properly without help. You're a major screw up. Can't imagine what was I thinking when I made you a member of the board."

At this point, Adriel's self-confidence is shattered into a million pieces. If someone else had told him these words, it probably wouldn't have had such a negative effect. But it is Cas who is judging him now, the angel he trusts the must. The angel he follows blindly no matter what. If Cas is telling him these things, then all he has fought for to atone for his sins has been in vain.

"This is taking way too long" the general states. "I want you to leave heaven and never return again. If you attempt to come back or to contact your fellow angels, I will hunt you down and destroy you. As of this moment, you are no longer an angel of the Host."

A tear flows down Adriel's cheek as his worst nightmare becomes reality.

"Now get the hell out of my office before I call security!"

Adriel gets up. Before he teleports away, he casts one more glance at the other angel, hoping that somehow, he would take back everything he said. But it is effortless. The only thing that Castiel's eyes demand is for him to leave as quickly as possible. So he departs, heart-broken and depressed. Alone, Cas begins to smile. Overjoyed, he sits down his chair, leans his head against his hands and puts his legs on the desk, appearing extremely pleased.

* * *

"Selaphiel, Michael" Cas shouts their names. The two archangels heed the call and approach their general.

"What's up fearless leader" Selaphiel inquires.

"I need you to come with me on Earth. We have to check something."

As soon as Cas teleports away, Selaphiel and Michael follow him. They arrive in an empty room. The field that is seen outside the window makes the house they are in part of an abandoned farm.

"So boss" the fire archangel is curious "what are we supposed to check?"

Michael begins to sniff, perceiving an odd smell all around them. "I smell holly oil" he admits to Selaphiel. "It's everywhere."

"Right you are my dear Michael" Cas says as he throws an opened lighter near the archangels position. The floor catches on fire and at light speed, the flames envelop every part of the chamber, thus trapping Michael and Selaphiel.

"Castiel what are you doing" Michael roars.

"It's always nice to sent archangels to their deaths" the general says while chuckling. "Too bad I can't stand and watch though. Bye!"

Cas teleports away, leaving Michael and Selaphiel in a desperate situation to find a way out of the flames which begin to burn the ceiling as well.

* * *

Raphael is on one of the lower floors of the Command building, verifying the status of several garrisons on Earth. After he exits an office, he hears his name being called from behind. Turning around, he notices Cas approaching him in a fast pace.

"What is it Castiel?"

"I have a special task for you. But before that, I must know: do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you" Raphael responds as if offended by the question.

"So you will do anything I ask of you?"

"Castiel what is this about?"

"Just answer my question."

"Yes, of course I will do anything you ask me."

"Good" the general says. "I want you to take this" pulls out from his trench coat an angel blade.

"What do you require me to achieve with it" the archangel questions.

"I will go to the conference room floor. I want you to wait exactly one minute and then join me there, with the blade in your hand. Is that understood?"

"Yes. But why? What is the purpose of this…"

Cas interrupts him: "Raphael please. Trust me and do as I say!"

Although reluctant, the archangel agrees in the end: "All right. I will execute your orders."

"Very good" Cas places a hand on his shoulder and leaves. As he was told, Raphael stands by for 60 seconds and then proceeds to the conference room floor, with the sword in his hand. When he reaches there and steps out of the elevator, he sees Cas pointing a finger at him and saying: "There he is! Arrest him."

All of a sudden, a squadron of virtues jumps on the archangel. One disarms him of the blade while three are trying to hold and secure him. "Get your hands off of me" Raphael barks annoyed. "Castiel, what is the meaning of this?"

"You tried to kill me! Almost stabbed me in the chest" Cas answers, heavily surprising Raphael. "I barely escaped, came here and called security."

"No" the archangel denies. "I didn't. You told me to do that … remove your hands off of me" he yells at the virtues that are holding him.

"An assassination attempt at the general's life is a very serious offense" Cas declares. "I want him to be executed immediately!"

Everyone is shocked by the general's last words, especially Raphael. He cannot believe what is happening to him and why is Cas acting so strange. Tilia, who is also there, addresses the infuriated leader: "But Castiel, you abrogated the death penalty. You can't do that!"

"I also have unlimited authority and what I say goes. And when I say that I want Raphael to be executed, I expect it to be done without question!"

"But … he's your brother" Tilia tries to appeal to the general's reason.

"Maybe, but he tried to kill me. The punishment fits the crime. Take him away!"

"No, Castiel … stop" Raphel shouts as he is carried away by the virtues. "Tell me why! Castiel! CASTIEL!"

Watching him leave, Cas rounds up a smile on his lips.

* * *

Cas is in his office, starring out the window. Suddenly, he hears the door opening. Ellen walks inside the room and approaches him, saying with a concerned tone: "There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. When you failed to show up in the Fields, I thought something wrong happened. I heard about Raphael. Are you all right?"

"Never better" he answers.

"Are you really going to go through with the execution" she inquires, worried.

"Yep. You know how much I don't like traitors."

At this point, Ellen realizes that the angel she is speaking to may not be Castiel. He would never order the death of a fellow sibling, no matter what the crime. And even if Raphael really tried to murder him, Cas would never give up on him so easily. He would try to make him see the error of his ways or exile him to Earth. The actions of the angel in front of her are typical of someone else.

"So, Ellen" he studies her with craving eyes "what have you been up to?"

There, that is it, she says to herself. That look in his eyes … it is so different, so unfamiliar and it disturbs her to her very core. Cas would never have such an upsetting effect on her. Now she is truly convinced that whoever is in front of her is not her one true love. It is just someone who looks like him. But she has to expose him somehow. She quickly finds the solution. "I want to see the katana" she requests.

"The what" he is taken a bit by surprise.

"The katana, your sword, I want to see it."

"Why" he inquires.

"No reason. Just give it to me" she insists.

"Ellen" he says, smiling. "It's just a stupid sword. Why do you need it when you got me?"

"You're not Cas" Ellen states firmly.

"What" he is confused. He tries to embrace her in his arms but she jerks away. "Ellen it's me."

"Firstly," she explains "the real Cas always gives me his katana when I ask for it. And secondly, I most surely can tell the difference between him and an impostor who's trying to pass as him. You are not Cas!"

The general looks down: "Well … that's too bad." After he finishes his words, he grabs Ellen and pushes her through the glass of the window, throwing her outside. Ellen is in freefall from the highest floor of the Command building, rapidly heading toward the ground.

"Wow" Cas says, watching Ellen fall and breathing relieved. "That was close."

* * *

**Next part, tomorrow! Don't forget to review!**


	128. S03E19 Stronger 3

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Part 3 of the season finale.

* * *

(3)

To stop falling, Ellen activates her flight ability. With its help, she successfully manages to land on the ground safe, without breaking her neck. Unfortunately, because she used her supernatural abilities in heaven, she now feels dizzy and weakened and can barely stand up. Her vision is blurry and she can scarcely breathe. She knew the side effects but her survival instinct took over and forced her to do everything to stay alive.

After she regains a part of her strength, she remembers that an impostor looking like Cas is in heaven and is producing a lot of damage. The rest of the board members may be in danger. One of them is even heading to his death. She decides to go and stop Raphael's execution before it is too late.

In the mean time, on one of the upper floors of Command, two virtues escort Raphael into a small cylindrical room. A chair is placed in its centre and in front of it is a window for spectators. The virtues force the archangel on the chair and strap him to it, securing the first part of the execution. Then, one of them signals to the angel outside the cylindrical room, the one operating at a computer, that he may begin the execution sequence.

Raphael simply cannot believe what is happening. It cannot end this way. After surviving thousands of battles and passing through such a long life, the prospect of being sentenced to death, by his own family, seems to him unreal. But if this is the actual end, he is at peace with his life. He atoned for the sins committed in the past and did a lot of good. The one thing that haunts his mind is why Cas set him up like that. What is the reason behind it? He will never know.

The angel at the computer needs only to press _enter_ to activate the execution sequence. However, Ellen walks near him and knocks him on the ground. "Hold it" she yells. The two virtues, seeing this, exit the cylindrical room and approach the board member.

"This is a huge mistake" Ellen roars.

"Ellen we have orders from Castiel to execute Raphael" the computer angel explains.

"And now I'm ordering you to cancel the execution and return to your regular posts!"

All three just stare at her, confused. "I said return to your regular posts, now! That's an order" she persists with authority. Reluctantly, the virtues leave. Shortly after, Ellen proceeds to Raphael and unties him from the chair. As soon as he is free, she hugs him: "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine" the archangel responds. "Listen, I think something's wrong with Castiel."

"It's not Cas. It's someone else who looks like him" she tells him.

"Well that explains everything" Raphael declares, finally understanding why the general set him up.

"We have to find the others" she points out. "They may be in trouble."

"Let's hurry" he suggests as they rush off from the execution chamber.

* * *

In the burning farmhouse, Michael and Selaphiel withdrew to a small corner, the last part of the structure untouched by the flames. As large sections of the ceiling fall in front of them, they realize that the house will not resist any longer, the result being its collapse and their deaths.

"Can't believe it's going to end this way" Selaphiel says terrified while looking at the yellow sea in front of him. "Michael … I'm scared!"

"It's all right little brother" Michael assures him as he places a hand on his shoulder. "I'm here. If we die, we die together."

The fire rapidly approaches their position. Just then, a violent gust of wind sweeps the entire structure, extinguishing the flames. Surprised, the two archangels look in every direction to see who saved them from certain death. Suddenly, Raphael appears in their line of sight.

"Raphael" Michael utters with immense joy.

"Raph, you're a sight for sore eyes" Selaphiel expresses his gladness.

Ellen joins them: "You guys OK?"

"Yes" Michael answers.

"What the hell is wrong with Castiel" Selaphiel demands to know.

"Ellen believes it is not Castiel but an impostor who has his appearance" Raphael elaborates.

"If an impostor looks like him, he has complete control over the entire Host" Michael deduces. "We have to stop him!"

"We should find Noria and Adriel first" Ellen suggests. "Then try to find the real Cas, our Cas!"

"Right. Let's go" Michael adds as they vanish into thin air.

* * *

With Michael's help, it didn't take long for Noria to be found. Teleporting to her location, Selaphiel, Raphael, Michael and Ellen are shocked to see her lying on the ground, unconscious and with an angel blade implanted in the right side of her waist.

"Oh no" Ellen kneels at her side, worried.

"It's all right" Michael brings them comfort. "Look! Light's still coming out of her wound. That means she's still alive. I can heal her. Raphael, remove that sword!"

Raphael complies and slowly extracts the blade from Noria's body. After that, Michael places a hand on her forehead, closes his eyes and begins to focus on healing her. The process does not take long and after only several seconds, the archangel takes his hand off of her forehead as she opens her eyes and draws a deep breath.

"It's OK honey" Ellen tells her. "You're fine," hugs her "you're going to be fine."

"What happened" she asks. Before anyone can answer her, she remembers how Cas stabbed her and left her to die. "Castiel … he … tried to kill me."

"It wasn't Castiel. It was someone else" Selaphiel sheds light.

"Are you able to stand" Michael inquires.

"Yes" Noria responds as she gets up on her feet.

"We need to find Adriel before we can start looking for the real Castiel" the oldest archangel declares.

"Oh my God, is he all right" Noria asks.

"We don't know" Ellen says. "That's why we need to hurry."

"All right let's go" the blonde female angel states as they teleport to search for Adriel.

* * *

On the roof of a skyscraper, Adriel is gazing at the sunset that engulfs the city's sky. His eyes denote sadness, depression and resignation. No longer a part of his family, sent away from his home and tortured by the sins of the past, his life seems meaningless now. It's only natural. Cold blooded murderers should not be allowed to have a life, he reflects. They should be damned and cursed to be alone for the rest of eternity.

The sound of flapping wings produces itself behind him. "Hey Adriel" Noria shouts. "Come on we've got work to do."

He turns around and sees his fellow board members. Their sight fills him with more sadness, knowing that he is forbidden to see them. "I can't" he answers. "I can't come with you. Castiel exiled me."

"But that's the thing" Ellen interferes. "It wasn't Cas. It was someone else who looked like him. Now come on, let's go."

Adriel has no reaction to the revelation he just heard. He still maintains the same depressed state of mind, remaining where he is standing. The others approach him. "What's wrong Adriel" Noria inquires.

"Even if it wasn't Castiel, what he said is still true. I am a screw-up and I am useless."

"What" Ellen is outraged. "That's not true."

"Yes it is" he replies. "Everyone knows it. It's obvious I can't do anything right. Because I'm a murderer. And murderers are only good at killing."

"Adriel we don't have time for this" Michael steps in. "We need to find the real Castiel. He may be in grave danger!"

"Go on without me! I would only stand in your way."

"Adriel, listen to me" Ellen tells him. "I know what you're going through. I do. Not in the exact, same manner but close. Because I feel guilty too. Every time I go to sleep, I dream that Cas dies and I can't do anything about it. And sometimes, I dream it over and over again. But when I wake up, I feel fine. Why? Because it's just a dream. It's not real. What is real is that I set things right. What is real is that I realized where I did wrong and fixed my mistakes."

Adriel looks at her, trying to understand where she is heading. Ellen continues: "The same goes for you. You may feel guilty because you still have the memory but that doesn't changes all the good you've done, it doesn't changes who you are. You may have lost your innocence Adriel but you're still a good angel. No one can deny that. You're not a murderer … you're a hero."

Adriel studies everyone's eyes and understands that they all are thinking the same thing. This convinces him that he is not cursed to be alone. How can he be when his family is there, right beside him? The emptiness inside his heart dissipates entirely and his confidence in himself is restored. "Thank you Ellen" he is grateful to her. "Let's find Castiel!"

* * *

In the general's office, Tilia and the board members try to find the real Castiel.

Ellen explains: "Last time I saw him was after our last meeting. He received a telepathic message that summoned him somewhere."

"Maybe we can use the telepathy registry" Adriel says as he operates on the computer "and trace the source of the message."

Everyone looks at the monitor, curious.

"That's strange" Adriel confesses.

"What is it" Selaphiel asks.

"The message has been deleted. You can tell by this empty slot right here."

"Maybe we can find out who is the impostor" Michael suggests. "Go to the grace identifying system and search for the specific time the fake Castiel came into heaven."

Adriel complies but what he finds baffles him. "There's nothing here."

"What do you mean" Noria inquires. "Did the system malfunction?"

"No, I mean there's nothing here. It's like the impostor was never in heaven" Adriel states. "Wait a minute" he finds something suspicious. "This sign, it shouldn't be here."

"What sign" Raphael is curious.

"This one" Adriel points it with his finger. "It shows that the identifying buffer has been modified."

"That's not right" Tilia affirms. "That means that someone who knew the system very well deliberately modified it to conceal the impostor's presence. We might be dealing with a traitor."

"Makes sense" Michael agrees. "This is actually good news because whoever modified the system had to use his or her security code."

"I can easily find that out" Adriel admits as he operates the keyboard. He quickly discovers the answer: "It was Iylar."

The executive dominion crashes over his desk, after receiving a roundhouse kick from Ellen. After she and the others learned that he is the impostor's accomplice, they went straight to his office to interrogate him. Barely recovering from the blow, Iylar says: "Ellen, please … I don't understand."

"Why don't you just cut the crap Iylar" the female angel angrily demands. "We know you modified the grace identifying system to conceal the impostor. Where is the real Castiel?"

"Please" Iylar is terrified. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Ellen becomes even more upset and administers three kicks which send the dominion on the ground. "If you don't start talking, I'm going to use you as a dummy until I grow tired and believe me … that takes a very, very long time."

"Where is Castiel" Michael questions him as well.

The dominion starts laughing hysterically. Ellen grabs his collar and pushes him against the wall: "Where is he?"

"You can't do anything to make me tell you" Iylar admits as he continues laughing out loud.

"Oh really" Michael intervenes. "You remember what happened the last time you double crossed me Iylar? How I _plucked_ the answers out of you?"

Suddenly, the smile on the dominion's lips fades away as his expression turns to shock and fear. "No, please … not that" he cries terrified. "I'll tell you anything you want, I swear."

"Start talking" Ellen orders him.

* * *

In the warehouse, Cas is patiently awaiting for events to unfold to their end. Suddenly, his attention is drawn by the appearance of his demonic doppelganger. The latter changes back to her normal appearance. After that, she smiles at the trapped angel.

"You appear to be pleased" Cas notices.

"Why shouldn't I? I mean I went, I saw and I was victorious. I'm very happy to announce that every member of your team is … dead. Heaven is pretty much at my disposal and … well, I won."

Cas raises one eyebrow in a patronizing manner.

"Divide and conquer Castiel … you really should learn that strategy."

Cas shakes his head in disappointment and then adds: "Do you remember what I told you a while back? That this plan of yours would not succeed?"

"Yeah" Alice confesses. "That was a … heartbreaking moment really. To see you cling on to hope like that. It was sweet … but pathetic. Especially given the fact that you were wrong."

"Was I" Cas asks. "Take a look behind you Alice."

When Alice turns around, he sees Cas' entire team. Selaphiel, who is holding Iylar, throws him on the ground, showing the demon that they have discovered her inside angel.

"Now this is a twist" Alice says, surprised.

* * *

**Next part, the last one, tomorrow! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	129. S03E19 Stronger 4

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

This is it folks. **Last part of the season 3 finale** and the last lines of this story in 2011. Have a nice New Year celebration. May 2012 bring you lots of reviews, happiness but most of all, health.

* * *

(4)

In the warehouse, Alice remains dumbfounded at the sight of Cas' team. She doesn't understand how they are still alive. Ellen and Selaphiel begin to approach her. "A, a" she stops them as she points her hand at the general. "One step closer and I'll burn your precious general alive!"

"Let him go Alice" Selaphiel roars. "It's over."

"Is that right" the demon does not agree. "I don't think so. As long as I have Cas here in my clutches, it's not over by a long shot. In fact, it kind of looks like the beginning. You remember the beginning, don't you Ellen? Weren't we in the same predicament? You accepting to work for me to save the life of your lover?"

"It's not going to happen again Alice" Ellen says firmly.

"Really? Come on Ellen, I know you very well. You care about him too much to let anything happen to him. The same goes for the rest of you" Alice states, referring to the other angels. "That is why I believe that you'll do every inch of what I say just to keep fluffy trench coat over here alive."

"Let him go you bitch" Michael furiously demands.

"Or what, huh? You'll smite me? You'll eviscerate me? What?"

The oldest archangel delivers no reply.

"That's what I thought" the demon woman points out. "You can't do anything in this situation and you know it."

The board members look at each other, confused and unaware of how to proceed. They start to believe that the demon is right. There is not much they can do now.

Alice resumes: "Did you really think you had a chance against me? _Know your enemy_, angels. You really should have paid more attention to the_ Art of War_ class. Because I did and I definitely know my enemy. I know your deepest, darkest secrets, I know every skeleton in your closet but most importantly, I know each and every one of your inner demons. As long as I hold these cards, I'll always win."

"You know nothing garbage" Raphael snaps.

"Oh I don't think so my fine feathered friend. I know your greatest weakness. You're just like the humans … all of you. You've got feelings and emotions and sometimes they're so strong that they cloud your judgment and make you lose sight of important aspects. They make you complacent, vulnerable, easy to manipulate. All I need to do is just push you in the right direction and your dark side will rise to the surface in a split of a second."

"You're wrong Alice" Cas intervenes.

"Castiel … awesome and brilliant as you may be, you know very well that I'm right" the demon woman declares.

However, the general maintains his opinion: "No, you are not. We may have made mistakes, but we learned from them as well. With each other's help we confronted our inner darkness. Do not get me wrong, we did not try to free ourselves from it. That is impossible because it is a part of us and always will be. It makes us who we are."

"Didn't I say that a minute ago" the demon asks, frustrated that the general is repeating her.

"Yes, you did" Cas answers.

"Thank you!"

"But you underestimate us" the general retorts "because instead of removing the darkness from within ourselves, we accepted it, embraced it. And as long as we are aware of it … we can control it."

"What a load of crap" Alice disagrees. "Can I go throw up now?"

Cas continues: "What we've been through in this last year taught us much about ourselves, about who we are, what we're capable of and how far are we willing to go. But we also learned many good things. We learned to face our past, defeat it and move on, repairing in the process the damages we caused. We learned to forgive and to be there for one another for better or for worse. We learned that as long as we're together, there is no obstacle we can't pass or no goal we can't achieve. We learned to listen to our hearts and make the right choice. But most importantly, we learned to be close and to love each other unconditionally … like a true family. You accuse us of being like we were before but you are wrong Alice. We are different now. We're stronger."

"If you're done rambling" the demon mocks the general "I'd like to remind you that as long as you're in that fire circle, your life is mine. And if your ducklings don't want you dead, they're going to have to start kissing my feet."

Cas shakes his head, implying that Alice's advantage is worthless.

"Admit it Castiel" the demon declares. "Just admit it! It's over. I won!"

"On the contrary Alice" the general adds with calm. "You lost from the beginning."

Cas' last words annoy the demon woman beyond her normal limits. How can he say that? How can he be so calm and maintain his composure when he knows she can kill him at any moment? Is he that stupid? Shuffling these thoughts, Alice returns to reality and inquires: "Really? How?"

Just then, Cas simply steps out of the fire circle, astonishing and amazing everyone, especially Alice.

"Wow" Adriel lets out, absolutely perplexed.

"How did you do that" Alice asks shocked as she walks away from the general. "No angel can touch the flames without dying."

"I'm no ordinary angel" Cas says while slowly approaching her. "I'm _new and improved_."

"This is impossible" the demon expresses, unable to believe her eyes.

"I tried Alice" Cas confesses. "I really tried. Time and time again I've considered sparing you despite all your dreadful and malevolent actions. I tried to overlook everything you do, convincing, even forcing myself to abide by one of my core beliefs: that every life is sacred. But I arrived to the conclusion that I was wrong. You're too much of a dangerous element for this world and if you're left unchecked, you can cause destruction and chaos at catastrophic levels. And I cannot, I will not allow you to endanger everything I swore to protect."

Alice knows that she has no chance of escaping the warehouse alive. Desperate, she begins to cling on to any attack she might use against the angels: "You think if you kill me now you win? You think that my death will change anything? You're fooling yourselves. Even if I'm dead I'll still be with you, hiding deep inside your grapefruit, forever reminding you of your dark side, of your inner demons. And sooner or later, I will come out and there will be nothing you can do to stop me."

"Perhaps" Cas retorts. "Perhaps it is you who should have paid attention to the _Art of War_ class. Because what doesn't kill you … makes you stronger!"

After finishing his sentence, Cas trains his hand at the demon and clenches his fist. This action causes Alice insufferable pain. She starts screaming while lights come out of her eyes and mouth. Her vessel is taken over by uncontrolled spasms and jittering. When they stop, her body falls on the ground, lifeless. Cas knows he could not have saved the human Alice possessed. The demon must have entered the poor woman a long time ago.

Taking advantage of the angels' distraction, Iylar flees. "Damn it" Selaphiel says, annoyed by the dominion's cowering. He prepares to follow him.

"Let him go" Cas intervenes, stopping the fire archangel. "There's nothing else he can do."

"That was one nifty trick Castiel" Adriel states. "Walking through holy fire like that … amazing beyond anything I've ever seen in my life."

"Yeah" Michael agrees. "I said it before and I'll say it again: you keep impressing me Castiel."

"Wait" Ellen steps in. "You could have escaped from the fire circle and put an end to this entire charade at any moment you wanted to. Why didn't you?"

"Because I had faith in you. I knew you were going to succeed in thwarting Alice's plan. One way or the other, I knew it was all going to come down to this. And you proved me right. All of you. And for that, I'm very proud to have you as my team and my family."

"Well I had enough drama for one year" Selaphiel confesses. "Can we go home now?"

"Yes" Cas says as he looks into Ellen's eyes and holds her hand. "Let's go home."

As everyone begins to teleport to heaven, the shadow figure passes behind Michael. The archangel notices it and experiences the same feeling he came across so many times in the last months. However, now, he decides to finally investigate the phenomenon.

"Hey Michael" Adriel calls for him. "You coming?"

"You guys go ahead" the oldest archangel answers. "I'll catch up with you."

After all his siblings leave, Michael makes his way through the large isles of merchandise of the poorly illuminated and dark warehouse. The strange feeling intensifies as he becomes surer that something else is nearby. Even his instincts tell him that he is not alone. Yet he cannot identify the other presence and he cannot locate it either. That baffles him over the limit.

Thinking that he will have more luck in finding the other being, he activates his spectral vision. His eyes begin to shine, the archangel seeing everything in an achromatic, white visual field. He searches extensively every corner of his surroundings. To his astonishment, he discovers what appears to be a humanoid shadow trying to conceal itself in the dark areas of the warehouse.

Before Michael can take a closer look at it, the shadow launches some kind of energy attack that sends the archangel crashing into several boxes. With the confirmation that he is dealing with a hostile being, Michael rises on his feet and prepares for a fight. The shadow throws three more attacks but this time, the archangel easily dodges them.

At one point, with some gestures of his hands, Michael replaces his usual attire with his angelic battle armor: a bright silver chest plate completed with shoulder pads, wrist gauntlets, apron, greaves and a pair of boots, all of the same color. All these pieces of armor are sealed together to a red body glove. The archangel's back is protected by a red cape.

The shadow continues to attack Michael with energy strikes. Useless, because the latter's armor simply absorbs the blasts. The celestial just stands and receives the shadow's attacks like they have no damaging effect over him. Growing tired of this situation, he launches an attack of his own: a light orb which heads straight to the shadow. The black being dodges it and avoids getting struck down. However, the orb acts like a smart bomb, following its target wherever it goes. It chases the shadow all over the warehouse. In the mean time, Michael covertly releases another orb. Shortly after, the strange being is cornered and has nowhere else to run. "Got you" Michael says as he twists his arm, using the two orbs to trap the shadow into a floating bubble.

Then, he approaches to take a closer look at the shadow. It struggles to escape, hitting the bubble with its fist while releasing short and desperate screeches. The archangel studies it, fascinated, asking himself all sorts of questions. Suddenly, the shadow stops struggling, points its head to the sky and lets out a high pitched, long cry. Giving into his suspicions, Michael kills the creature by making the bubble smaller and smaller, crushing the shadow to death. Afterward, he reserves several minutes to gather his thoughts.

* * *

At Command, in the conference room, everyone is listening to Michael's shocking account. The archangel is explaining to Cas and to the other board members his encounter with the strange shadow: "I never seen something like it in my entire life. I felt its presence before. I just thought it was an energy glitch coming from Earth. I would have never guessed it was something like this."

Noria interferes: "Are you telling us that this thing has been under our noses for a while now?"

"I don't know, maybe" Michael answers. "All I do know is that I have no idea what it is."

The general is taken over by concern. If Michael can't identify this being, than it must be part of something they do not know anything about. Which is a truly troubling thought, one shared by his other board members as well.

"But that's not the disturbing part" the oldest archangel adds.

"What do you mean" Cas inquires.

"I don't know what it is but I recognized its behavior. You see, it only attacked me when I discovered it. But before I did that, it just lay concealed, hidden, trying to avoid being detected. Just like it did all the other times I felt its presence."

Cas widens his eyes in shock, understanding what Michael is referring to. The others are still confused. "Where are you getting at" Noria asks.

The former general explains: "You see, before you start a war, you must collect information first. Who is your enemy? How strong is he/she? What is his/her greatest weakness?"

"Yes we know that" Raphael declares. "It's called intelligence."

"Right" Michael agrees. "To do that, you send spies, undercover agents or scouts. They survey and asses the enemy. The information they gather help a faction hold tactical advantages over the other."

"So this thing was … some kind of a spy" Ellen deduces.

"When its cover was blown, it attacked me. Just like a spy would to keep its presence a secret or to buy time to escape and deliver the information it gathered. When I trapped it and it realized it couldn't break loose, it released this scream toward the sky like …"

"Like what" Selaphiel questions.

"Like it was giving some sort of message to whoever sent it. A message like: come."

The rest of the board members exchange shocked and terrified stares. Cas looks outside the window, at the clouds, wondering what kind of danger threatens them now…

ENDING CREDITS

* * *

So that was it guys. Hope you enjoyed it. We'll meet again on **Monday, 28 May, 2012** with the **Season 4 Premiere**. Until then, I leave you with the **trailer for season 4** (youtube): .com/watch?v=a5viweR8nZY


	130. PreSeason 4 Chapter part 1

PRE-SEASON 4 CHAPTER (PART I)

Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, authors and readers, the moment that you've all been waiting for is rapidly approaching. CASTIEL, SEASON 4. After a long break, I am coming back with the fourth season of my story. Hold on to your monitors cause you're in for a hell of a ride.

Before I begin telling you what's this season going to be about, I must remind you that I uploaded some videos:

- the Trailer for Season 4: .com/watch?v=a5viweR8nZY&feature=relmfu

- the Opening Credits for Season 4: .com/watch?v=airzqAeddPQ

so be on the lookout for them.

Also wanted to remind you to follow the story on its Twitter account: /#!/CasFanFic

Also, the episodes' format will return to the one from previous seasons, meaning that episodes will be shorter and will be posted in just one part (not 4 or 5 like in season 3).

With those being said, let's get to business. Now that Cas and the gang are a strong, united group, they are ready to face something new, something they would have never believed can exist … an entirely new and different threat. This threat will change every possible rule the angels know and will take the fight of good vs. evil to a whole new dimension. The result will be the start of a massive war which will challenge some of our main characters.

Separate note: Speaking of characters, there will be a change in the cast. Noria, played by Jennifer Morrison, will no longer be a regular. The reason for this is because the actress is busy with her new show, "Once Upon a Time", which you can follow on ABC (despite that, she will still appear in one episode this season). Instead, two new characters will be added to the main cast. The first one will be Tilia (played by Leela Savasta), the innocent but yet street smart secretary of the board members. The second will be a surprise character, played by former Mutant X star, Victor Webster.

Moving on. This new threat will put Cas into a tight spot, forcing him to make some unorthodox decisions that he will most surely not like. He will have to cross some of his most important principles to be able to save the world once again. Because this new situation is so different than anything he ever faced, he will question himself and have doubts on how he should proceed. And at one point, when things will be extremely grim, Cas is going to be willing to make heavy compromises to win the war.

Next to him, as always, will be Ellen, to offer him her entire support and confidence. At times, this will prove to be crucial in restoring Cas' self-confidence and allowing him to emerge victorious in front of many battles. Yet Ellen will have to deal with some problems of her own. Past transgressions will forever haunt you, no matter what you'll do. But just like she is there for Cas, he will be there for her as well, and together, they will pass some difficult obstacles, demonstrating the true strength of their unique love.

Another character which this season will focus on is Adriel. He is obsessed with forgetting his dark past and proving himself in front of the others. The war will be the perfect opportunity for him to accomplish that and he will push himself over the limit but will lose sight of a very important aspect. And because of that, he will learn some very important lessons about life.

Next up is Michael but I can't go into it too much. Spoilers. Sorry. You're just going to have to wait and read.

Then there's Tilia. She will have to deal with some heartbreaking issues. The completely unprecedented threat will make her struggle to find a place of her own. But all of these complications will drive her in accomplishing probably the most important mission in the war. However, while on that mission, because of all the sorrow in her heart, she will become slightly confused about her true home and her family. But enough said.

Selaphiel and Raphael will not have such major parts to play in this season. Maybe Raphael, but mostly they will just participate in the action.

Somewhere toward the end of the season, an important character will arise and will play an essential part in the war. I am most sure you're going to love it.

Now, about the season finale. I'm planning on ending it with a massive, huge and shocking cliffhanger. In the final episode of this season, **the main antagonist of the story** will appear. So brace yourselves.

Well, that's about it for the first part of the pre-season 4 chapter. If you have any questions, put them in the review section and I'll gladly answer them in other posts.

Oh and I'll be posting every new episode **Mondays** and **Thursdays**, so be on the lookout.

**SEASON 4 PREMIERE ("**_**Ante Portas**_**") WILL BE POSTED MONDAY, MAY 28.**


	131. PreSeason 4 Chapter part 2

PRE-SEASON 4 CHAPTER (PART II)

Uploaded the ending credits for season 4 on my You Tube account. Check it out:

.com/watch?v=rJDZ_ABT6Oc

Another thing I will discuss in this PreSeason chapter is the modified title sequence of the opening credits. In the previous opening credits, the letters that spelled "Castiel" were white on a black background, signifying the purity and righteousness of our favorite angel. In season 4 however, the letters are black on a white background. This is mainly because of the nature of the inner struggle Cas faces this season and the shrouded identity he and the angels are trying to find while participating in the war. Does the end really justify the means?

Now as I mentioned in the first part of the PreSeason chapter, Jennifer Morrison will no longer be a part of the cast, meaning also that Noria will no longer be a main character. But she is not going to disappear just like that. She will appear in one episode where the reasons for her departure will be explained.

I need to make a rectification. In the previous PreSeason chapter I said that the episodes will be shorter. Wrong. Some of them will, others will be very long. I hope that won't stop you or bore you from reading them. I tried to make them as exciting as possible.

So that's kind of it. You know the drill. Leave your questions in the review section or you can send them to me via a personal message.

**DON'T FORGET. THE SEASON 4 PREMIERE IS TODAY. I'LL POST IT NEAR MIDNIGHT IN MY TIME ZONE (GMT +2).**


	132. S04E01 Ante Portas

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

This is it people. No more preseason chapters, no more breaks or postponings. The waiting is finally over. Welocme to Season 4

* * *

And now, the **SEASON PREMIERE** of **CASTIEL**!

* * *

**S04E01: ANTE PORTAS **

Although not so vast as the Elysian Fields, the Heavenly Host Command Section stretches its boundaries at considerable distances. Some of them reach areas where there is no ground but only the sky, covered by clouds. In such a region is placed one of the Soul Transitioning Stations. It is a small structure with the function of regulating the flow of the souls that cross into heaven and making sure they arrive into their specific system in the Elysian Fields. In simpler terms, the station helps the soul in getting into heaven and aids it into finding its proper place in the Elysian Fields. The angels usually refer to this sort of station as _Heaven's Gates_.

Inside, Quoriel, the angel assigned to the station, is watching TV. However, when he discovers that the soda can from which he has been drinking is empty, he decides to go to the refrigerator to get another one. He makes his way to the kitchen accompanied by the spirit of a white cat.

"Snowflake" he addresses the feline as he picks up another can of soda. "I know you're bored but so am I. There's not much to do around here. So you're just going to have to deal with it."

The cat throws an indifferent stare at the angel and walks out of the kitchen. Not minding the animal, Quoriel closes the refrigerator door and proceeds back to the television room. All of a sudden, he hears a loud bump coming from the station entrance. "Snowflake" he calls for the feline, thinking it made another mess again. "Damn it" he curses and goes to investigate the source of the sound.

He notices that the station entrance door is opened. Before closing it, he takes a look outside, suspecting that the feline might have gotten out. When he turns around, he is startled by the animal which has climbed unto several boxes.

"There you are you crazy pussycat. You scared the grace out of me."

Just then, an assailant appears behind Quoriel and stabs him with a large blade. The angel tries to see who attacked him but before he does that, the aggressor uses the same blade to decapitate him. As the angel's vessel falls on the ground, lifeless, Snowflake, extremely frightened, manages to run outside, escaping the station.

* * *

An hour later, the station is filled with virtues and powers. Among them are Enomar, the principality in charge with the access into heaven, his assistant, Vran, and Proyac, the medical examiner. However, they are not the highest ranking officials present there. Standing near the body are board members Michael, Raphael, Selaphiel and their personal secretary, Tilia.

Suddenly, all of them turn their views to the entrance, noticing the arrival of two angels. One of them imposes a great sense of admiration and reverence in everyone present at the scene. For he is the leader of all the celestials, the one who improved the society and life style of the Host and brought it on a truly righteous path. He is Castiel, general of the Heavenly Host, accompanied by none other than Ellen, another board member and his one true love.

"What happened here" Cas asks, glancing at the body which is wrapped in a white cloth.

"Apparently Quoriel took one for the team" Selaphiel answers. "We found out about it with the help of his cat, Snowflake. When it showed up at the Command entrance, we immediately thought something bad happened. Quoriel never let his cat outside this station."

"Cause of death" the general demands to know.

"He was stabbed in the back and then decapitated" Raphael answers.

"Decapitated" Ellen says.

"Yes I know" Michael interferes. "Pretty brutal."

"No" Ellen retorts. "I was going to say that we can rule out the killer being an angel. If Quoriel was decapitated then the murder weapon is not an angel blade. It's too small to severe a head from its body."

"You're right about that" Proyac approaches them. "The actual murder weapon is a sword."

"A sword" Selaphiel asks, displaying confusion. "Why would anyone want to kill with such an old piece of junk?"

"That is not important" Cas intervenes. "Angels in heaven are vulnerable to every kind of weapon. We need to discover who committed this crime and we need to do it as soon as possible."

"Are you suspecting that this might be the result of rebel activity" Raphael questions the general.

"Or worse … it could be demons" Cas assumes. "Whoever did this, there is only one way to find out" he declares, looking at Michael. The archangel realizes that his leader wants him to look into the past and catch a glimpse of the murderer.

"All right" Michael accepts.

"I know you're taking a great risk by using your powers in heaven" Cas adds "but there is no other way. And you're the only one strong enough to withstand the effort a longer period of time."

"I know" the oldest archangel is aware of the negative effects of what he is about to do. To begin the psychommetry vision, he touches the wall of the station with his hand. He closes his eyes and immediately receives images from the past. He witnesses how a strange individual murders Quoriel with a large sword, the very same weapon Proyac referred to. Then, the assailant loots the place and leaves. Michael removes the hand from the wall, ending the vision.

"What did you see" Tilia inquires.

"I saw the killer …. It looked like a man but I couldn't tell if he was a demon or an angel. After he murdered Quoriel he started searching the entire place as if he was looking for something valuable to steal."

"That doesn't sound like the actions of a rebel or a demon" Selaphiel points out.

"But if it wasn't an angel or a demon" Ellen wonders "then what was it?"

"I don't know" Michael says "but after he was done with the place he went outside." Afterward, he exits the station with everyone following him. A vast area of clouds stretches in front of them. Michael touches the cloud they are standing on, hoping that it will reveal where the criminal went. What he sees, shocks him. Quoriel's murderer disappears through what can only be described as a small portal, opened a few feet away from the entrance of the station.

"Where did he go" Selaphiel asks, noticing that his oldest brother ended the psychommetry vision.

"In a … portal of some sort" Michael says, confused.

"Portal" Raphael is just as dumbfounded.

"Castiel" a virtue calls the general's name from the threshold of the station entrance. "Adriel is summoning you at Command. He says that something very strange is going on."

Cas and the members of his team exchange concerned looks. When they arrive at the Command building, they head to one of the Power Departments where they know Adriel is. After they find him, he points their views to a large monitor mounted on the wall. It displays an image of the solar system Earth belongs to.

"This is actual footage of the human solar system" Adriel explains. "There's the Sun, Earth, Mars, Jupiter and the rest of the planets. Everything seems perfectly fine right?"

The others could not agree more. However, Adriel expands the image so that the area around the solar system can also be visible. This action reveals something truly shocking. At about several thousand kilometers from the outskirts of the Kuiper Belt is what appears to be a black mist of some sort.

"What is that thing" Ellen inquires.

"I don't know" Adriel admits. "It arrived there about 26 human hours ago. Whatever it is, it has a circumference of 280 billion kilometers, surrounding the entire Kuiper Belt. It also spans on the vertical scale, having a height about 8 billion kilometers. It has no mass, no temperature, no atomic makeup whatsoever … it's just … there."

"Did the humans discover it as well" Cas inquires.

"No" Adriel responds.

"Good" the general declares. "Tilia, inform Sekkleth that I want that thing concealed from human eyes. Let's not give mankind reasons to panic."

"Yes Castiel" the secretary says and leaves to accomplish her task.

"What's that" Selaphiel questions after noticing a smaller portion of the black mist, separated from the main body.

"Yeah, that" Adriel says. "It detached itself from the big thing approximately 2 hours ago. Oh wait, it gets _better_" he elaborates as he picks up a remote. Pressing a button, he shows the others images of how the small part got separated from the main body: "After it broke off, it disappeared, reappearing" – changes the image to two seconds later – "68 billion kilometers closer to the solar system."

"It can teleport" Ellen inquires.

"Yes" Adriel answers. "However it hasn't made a move ever since. It's just standing there. My guess is that it needs time to recharge its _batteries_ before it can make a jump like that again."

"If it is teleporting, then it must be heading somewhere. Can you make a guess on the destination" Cas demands to know.

"Yes" Adriel states. "It's Earth. And if it uses such faster than light jumps, I'm guessing that it can reach there in months, maybe even days."

Everyone is left shocked on what they have learned. Cas is filled with over the top concern. What is this black mist? What does it want? Why is it heading toward Earth, the only populated planet in the solar system? These are the questions that trouble his mind. He must find some sort of answer about this strange presence before he can take any course of action.

"Michael, Raphael" he captures the archangels' attention. "I want you to go to the smaller part and perform a minor analysis. See if you can determine anything useful about it, any information at all. Also, I want an audio and visual transmission to this monitor."

"Will do Castiel" Michael says.

"I hope I don't need to remind you to be extra careful" Cas adds. "Proceed with extreme caution, handle your analysis delicately and at the first sign of any complication, do not hesitate to teleport back to Command. I'm risking enough just by sending you there."

"Do not worry Castiel" Raphael declares. "We will be careful."

The two teleport to the location where the smaller part of black mist is stationing. They find themselves in outer space, floating in front of the strange entity. The monitor displays exactly what Michael sees and hears. "It's like a cloud" he reports. "Can't be more than 9 feet tall. It's pretty opaque, it has no smell … average human sense are completely useless."

In the mean time, Raphael analyzes the mist at spiritual levels. "Strange" he confesses. "Whatever this is, it has an aura but …"

"_What Raphael_" Cas is curious, communicating with him through telepathy.

"It is like it's not there. I do not know how to express myself. It is like air to humans. You cannot see it but you know it is all around you."

"All right" Michael says peremptorily. "There's only one thing left to do."

To everyone's dismay, he extends his hand to reach some kind of physical contact.

"_Michael what are you doing_" Ellen does not agree with his actions.

The archangel however ignores her and inserts his vessel's hand into the mist. All of a sudden he begins to feel excruciating pain. He decides to remove his hand but is unable to do so. "I can't get it out" he admits as Raphael approaches to help him. Cas, Ellen, Selaphiel and Adriel are anxiously watching the event.

At one point, the oldest archangel finally manages to draw his hand out of the mist. Checking it to see if it is all right, he reports to Cas: "Whatever this thing is, it's dangerous. I felt both my vessel's body and my grace disintegrating in that thing. If this cloud was able to hurt me, who knows what it will do when it reaches Earth."

"_It will not_" Cas says, realizing the truth in his brother's words. "_I'm giving you a green light to destroy it._"

"My pleasure" Michael says as he focuses energy in his right hand for a powerful attack. He launches an incandescent wave at the mist with the intention of vaporizing it out of the skies. To his and everyone's shock however, the attack has no effect on the cloud. He tries again with a much powerful attack but unfortunately, the result is the same.

Thinking that the phenomenon in front of him has the same kind of properties as Earth's clouds, Raphael assaults it with a violent wind gusts, hoping to send it backwards. Just like the other archangel's light attacks, the gusts go right through the mist. Switching to his preferred power, electrical discharges, Raphael releases dozens of lightning strikes. Unfortunately, they do not have the desired effect.

The two archangels exchange confused looks. "We can't destroy it Castiel" Michael declares. "Everything we throw at this thing simply goes right through it."

Cas understands that there is nothing they can do anymore so he decides to call them back: "_Copy that Michael. Return to Command. You've done all you can._"

While the others are terrified by the archangels' failure to destroy the mist, all of Cas' questions are replaced by a single one: How is he going to stop the cloud from reaching Earth?

* * *

In front of the monitor that shows the black cloud, Cas and his team are as much as at a loss as they are worried. Judging by Michael's experience, when he almost lost his vessel's hand after physical contact, if the mist reaches its destination, Earth, it could eradicate the entire population of the planet in a short time. Supernatural attacks proved useless as both Michael and Raphael had no chance in destroying the strange phenomenon. The angels are left with no solution whatsoever in stopping it from reaching Earth.

"I just cannot believe it" Raphael expresses his bewilderedness. "What could that thing possibly be?"

Michael explains: "When I touched it, I could feel how it was killing me, molecule by molecule, light by light … like it was just … disintegrating or … eating me alive." Turns to Cas. "We can't let that thing get to Earth Castiel."

"Yeah but how are we going to stop it" Tilia asks. "Every attack you and Raphael used went right through it."

"That's it" Cas suddenly says.

"What is it sweetie" Ellen inquires, taking the words out of everyone's mouth.

"Ellen, you spent some time among the Winchesters right" the general asks her. She nods. "Answer me this: how do you confront a spirit?"

"With salt or iron, why do you ask?"

"Humor me. If you use salt and iron, will the spirit be destroyed?"

"No. They just send it away for several minutes. You can't use them to destroy it. Where are you getting at?"

"Why can't you destroy a spirit with salt, iron or any kind of weapon" Cas persists with the subject.

"Because a spirit is on a different plane of existence. Conventional human weapons have little effect on it. They're just … too physical."

Ellen enunciates slower the last words of her sentence, as if realizing something. Everyone else has the same epiphany, understanding Cas' point. The general goes on: "Michael, the attacks you and Raphael launched at the cloud went right through it. Like a bullet of a Colt 45 would go right through the body of a spirit."

"Of course" Michael utters.

Cas resumes: "What if the reason your attacks had no effect is because the cloud is out of phase from this universe, standing on a different dimensional level than our own?"

"That would explain why I felt my hand disintegrating when I touched it" the oldest archangel admits.

At this point, the memory of Quoriel's death arrives into the general's mind. "Michael, you said that you saw Quoriel's murderer disappear into a portal."

"That's right."

Formulating a theory, Cas decides to follow his instinct and see his hypothesis through: "Adriel when did you say the smaller part detached itself from the main body and teleported?"

"Two human hours ago. Why?"

"And how much time passed since Quoriel's death?"

"1 hour."

"So the small black mist teleported itself 2 hours ago and Quoriel's death occurred 1 hour ago" Cas inquires.

"Do you think the two are related" Selaphiel asks.

The general explains: "Heaven is indeed a spiritual plane but it is supposed to have a cordial connection to Earth. Sharing so many conjoining dimensional links, our native realm is even thought to be fused together with the human planet at an unimaginable scale."

"I know" Michael adds. "It's like heaven and Earth are placed in the same position."

"I could be wrong" Cas states "but I believe that after teleporting closer to Earth, that cloud may have found a way to heaven."

"Hold on" Selaphiel interferes. "Quoriel was killed by a man not by a black cloud. He was decapitated for crying out loud. Michael didn't see any vapors running around, wielding big swords."

"You are right" the general expresses "but you are also judging from a physical, material perspective. But what Michael saw, Quoriel's murderer, could be the manifestation of the mist at a dimensional level."

"A man?" Ellen enunciates, baffled.

Adriel steps in: "Perhaps that is how we perceive it. Or maybe that is how the dimensional parameters make us perceive it. Whatever it is, it didn't appear out of thin air. The large part of the black mist teleported to its present location, just like the small cloud did. And get this, its trajectory shows that it came from outside the Oort Cloud. Chances are that it must have travelled here from another part of the Milky Way Galaxy."

"Are you trying to say" Selaphiel tries to understand "that the black mist is … an alien?"

Everyone else in the room cannot believe what they have just heard.

* * *

The angels are still stunned by what they have learned. The notion that the black mist, the one that surrounds the outskirts of the human solar system, came from another part of the galaxy, both intrigues and terrifies them.

Selaphiel paces back and forth, attempting to process the latest news. At one point, he stops and addresses his siblings: "Wait, I thought aliens were supposed to be little green men that run around in flying saucers and go snatching people, not … that" he points to the monitor displaying the black mist.

"The universe is home to lots of different life forms" Michael explains. "Not all of them have to be physical like the humans are."

"Yeah but still" the youngest archangel adds. "This is weird. I mean how can a sentient, intelligent being take the form of a black fog or cloud or mist or whatever?"

"We need to focus on how to destroy it" Cas intervenes. "If the smaller portion had the potential to harm Michael, there is no telling what the large part can do. We're dealing here with something hostile, something that is a threat to both Earth and heaven. Adriel, what have you found?"

Adriel, who has been operating a computer for the last minutes, turns to his leader to answer his question: "It's exactly how you suspected Castiel. The mist has almost the same dimensional parameters as heaven. There are a few minor differences but other than those, the numbers match. That's how Quoriel's killer was able to find heaven and enter freely."

"What about the portal" Raphael inquires. "Michael said he saw the killer escaping through a portal."

"Maybe that is the only way they can enter heaven" Cas deduces. After a short pause in which he contemplates the details of an idea, he says: "If they can enter heaven, maybe we can enter their dimension as well. Adriel, do you think you can replicate a portal of the same kind?"

"Yes" he acknowledges.

"How long do you think it will take you?"

"About two human hours."

"Is he thinking what I think he's thinking" Selaphiel asks Ellen.

"Yep" she responds. "He wants to go in the mist dimension. Cas are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"Not really. But hopefully we'll be able to find more information there. We need to study this thing as much as we can if we're going to stop it. Ellen, Selaphiel, Raphael and I will go through the portal."

"Wait" Michael protests. "What about me?"

"I'm sorry Michael but I need you to assist Adriel in opening the portal and maintaining it active. And besides, if something happens to us there, I want you to take charge of the Host."

"I wish you wouldn't talk like that" the oldest archangel declares.

"I as well but considering that we do not know anything about what we're going to encounter in the mist dimension, I'd rather have a contingency plan in case something goes wrong" Cas elaborates.

"All right" Michael reluctantly agrees as he leaves Cas' side to go and aid Adriel in building the portal.

* * *

While Michael and Adriel prepare the portal, Cas and Ellen are in the Elysian Fields, walking on the alley of a modern, city park. While she expresses her astonishment toward the discovery of the new life form that is the mist, the general is troubled by uncertainty and doubt.

"I really can't believe this" the female angel states. "Real, live aliens. I have always been curious if other species lived in this universe. I mean we angels have been so preoccupied with the Apocalypse Campaign that we never actually looked beyond this solar system. We never looked at the stars and wondered what is really out there."

However, when she catches a glimpse of his eyes, Ellen realizes that Cas is taken over by worries. She knows very well when he is unsettled because she has learned to recognize all of his moods.

"What's wrong baby" she inquires.

"There are just too many unknowns in this equation. What am I going to tell the other angels about the mist? We know so little about it."

"Cas, our family is going to follow you no matter what the circumstances" she reassures him.

"Yes but what if I take a wrong decision that could have catastrophic consequences? All I am saying is that I don't know anything about this new threat … I feel very unprepared."

"No one can be prepared for something like this…"

He interrupts her: "I should be!"

"That's ridiculous Cas. Why would you think that?"

"Because I'm the general, Ellen. I'm responsible for the fate of every angel of the Host. They look up to me and expect me to have all the answers. How I'm I supposed to lead them when I don't?"

"The same way you did up until now. Sweetie, you are not omniscient. But even so, that doesn't mean you're not a good leader. Whatever the future has in store for us, I'm sure you'll lead us on the right path. I believe in you."

Her confidence in him provides Cas strength to fight with his doubts. But before he can contemplate on the matter any further, they are informed through telepathy that the portal is complete.

* * *

The portal Michael and Adriel created is roughly six feet tall and has the shape of a circle with a reddish tone. It presents wavering undulations similar to those small ripples that appear after a pebble is thrown in the water.

"You guys sure this is the real deal" Selaphiel asks the creators of the portal.

"Yes" Adriel answers. "According to Michael's specifications and the dimensional parameters, this should be the portal Quoriel's murderer used to get into heaven. Sensors show that it's directly tied to the mist dimension. Whatever's beyond, I can't tell."

"How are we going to return" Raphael asks.

"The same way" Micahel explains. "The portal should stay open."

"That's reassuring" Selaphiel says concerned.

All of a sudden, a beeping is heard from one of the computers. "Oh no" Adriel adds while throwing his eyes at the monitor.

"What is it" Cas is curious.

"The cloud" Adriel addresses everyone. "It teleported again. It's a couple of thousands of kilometers away from Pluto."

This news convinces Cas that he and the others are wasting time. If they're going to act, they must do it now. "Let's go" he tells the others. Then, walking slowly, he approaches the portal. Drawing a deep breath, he musters the courage needed and steps through the red gateway. Ellen is second.

"This is going to be fun" Selaphiel says to Raphael as they both disappear through the portal. Michael crosses his vessel's fingers.

* * *

Cas, Selaphiel, Raphael and Ellen exit the portal and fall in what appears to be a large body of water. They rise to the surface to study their surroundings. All they can see is water, stretching toward every corner of the horizon, making them realize they must be in a sea or an ocean of some sort.

"Wasn't expecting that" Selaphiel says as he spits water from his vessel's mouth.

"Is everyone all right" Cas asks.

"I think so" Ellen answers. "Raphael?"

"I'm all right" the archangel admits.

When they look up, they notice the portal. It remains opened, just like Adriel said it would.

"At least the portal's still opened" the fire archangel points out.

"We should try to scour the area and find more about this dimension. From what appearances tell us, it resembles exactly like the environment from Earth" Cas addresses his team.

"Hey Raphael" Selaphiel adds "do you think they have any fish around here? This looks like a great spot for some quality time fishing."

"How can you be thinking of that in such moments? I wish you would be more focused sometimes Selaphiel" the older archangel admonishes his younger brother.

"Come on … you'd love to fish here and you know it!"

"Guys" Ellen interferes while having her sight set in a certain direction. "It's not like I don't appreciate fishing or anything but … doesn't that look awfully familiar to you?"

She trains her finger to point a large galleon, similar to the models constructed in Europe in the 17th century. However, from what the angels can tell, there are considerable differences. The ship is not armed with cannons, like the human vessels were. It is as if whoever built it did not discover gunpowder. Its main weapons are archers patrolling the bridge and a compliment of mangonels on each side of the deck. On the starboard side of the hull, the one visible to the angels, is some sort of a crest, depicting two swords, a spear and a shield. Cas and his team are perplexed at the sight of the ship.

"How can this be" Raphael is confused.

"Yeah" Selaphiel agrees. "If I didn't know better, I'd say I'm on Earth … past Earth. What the heck is going on?"

"It must be the dimensional parameters" Cas tries to explain. "Perhaps this is how they affect our senses in this dimension."

"So, we're seeing what we're seeing because that's how our senses work here" Ellen inquires.

"Yes. This is how we perceive things in the mist dimension."

"Incredible" Raphael admits while staring at the men aboard the ship. "They look exactly like humans."

"Which is a good thing" Cas declares. "Because maybe we can communicate in the same way. Let's get over there."

To their surprise, the angels discover that their teleportation ability is malfunctioning. They are unable to teleport to the main deck of the sailing ship.

"OK, this is new" Selaphiel states with concern.

"It must be this dimension. Adriel said it was similar to heaven" Cas remembers. "Which means we may have to refrain from using our abilities."

"I do not believe so" Raphael disagrees. "In heaven, if we desired to, we would have been able to use our powers. Here, we literally did not have access to one of our abilities."

"Raphael's right" Ellen says. "Adriel also mentioned that this dimension is slightly different than heaven."

"I have an idea" the older archangel confesses. Suddenly, he rises above the water, utilizing his flight ability. "Just as I thought. I think it is all right to use our powers here … I believe no harm will come to us like in heaven. However, the difficulties I've experienced in activating my flight ability makes me realize that we are unable to use the full extent of our supernatural powers."

"OK" Selaphiel intervenes "I did not understand one word you said."

"I'm not sure but I think we can use only 30 % of our powers here" Raphael gets straight to the point.

Willing to discover that for himself, Selaphiel attempts to exit the water by flying. He finds he has to focus ten times harder than usual to accomplish the action. "Raph is right" he addresses Cas. "We're definitely running at low power."

"Then we will reach the ship by air" the general declares while he too uses his flight ability to raise his vessel from the water. Afterward, to their dismay, they observe something disturbing.

"Small problem over here" Ellen tells them. "I seem to be unable to fly."

"Bull" the fire archangel dismisses it. "Concentrate harder."

Ellen compels but no matter how hard she tries to engage in flying, her power does not respond. She shakes her head to signal the others of her inability.

"This is becoming very confusing" Raphael points out.

"Give me your hand" Cas orders Ellen. He pulls her from the water and places her in his arms. Then, he tells the archangels to head for the ship.

* * *

To see three individuals flying is a bit of a shock for the men aboard the large sailing ship. Some of them suspect that gods decided to visit them, bringing blessings or damnation. Nevertheless, despite their fears and astonishments, the minute the angels step on the bridge, they draw their arrows and swords, prepared to attack.

Studying the crew of the galleon, the celestials are astounded. Most of them are covered with armor and carry swords, spears or bows, proving that they belong to a primitive technological level. Their attires resemble the ones humans wore in the first centuries after Christ's death. There are so many similarities between these men and the humans that would make any historian believe he is on Earth, in the past.

"Stand down" a voice commands the armed men. "Lay your weapons aside. This is not the way to welcome guests."

Just then, Cas notices an elegantly dressed man approaching, wearing some sort of a naval uniform. He believes that he is the leader of the ship. After looking in Ellen's eyes to receive a boost of confidence, the general prepares to engage in what the humans would call _first contact_. Selaphiel and Raphael are on the lookout for the first sign of hostility, ready to defend their general.

"Please excuse the rash nature of my men" the uniform man addresses the angels. "Hello. I'm Captain Aolar. Welcome aboard the Imperial Ship _Ribana_."

"Imperial" Ellen asks.

"Yes" Aolar answers. "We are part of the Olukhay Empire."

"Olukhay Empire" Selaphiel repeats through a questioning tone.

"That is correct" the captain admits.

Cas steps in: "I am Castiel. I am the General of the Host of Heaven. These are my seconds in command. This is Ellen, Selaphiel and Raphael. I have to say, it is truly an honor meeting you and your kind. You are the first civilization from another part of the universe we come in contact with."

"Is that right" Aolar asks, a bit indifferent to the joy in Cas's words.

"Yes. Despite all the negative events that transpired recently, I'm sure we can learn to co-exist peacefully and establish a fruitful and beneficial relationship. I am sure that we can become friends."

All of a sudden, the captain and his men burst into laughter. "Do you hear that" he asks them. "They want us to be friends." He stops laughing but maintains a smile. "Oh Castiel … I got to hand it to you. This is the first time I've ever heard something like that."

"What is so amusing about it" Raphael inquires, a bit irritated by the Olukhays' attitude.

"Friends" Aloar questions. "You think we're here to be friends? Let me tell you the truth. We don't want to be friends. We don't want to co-exist peacefully. We want to rule you!"

The captain's explanation shocks the angels. He continues: "We've travelled to these parts to subjugate the population living on the small blue planet. But when we found you … it turned out to be twice as better. Two civilizations conquered in a single campaign."

"You want to conquer us" Cas asks, unable to believe what he is hearing.

"Definitely" Aolar responds with alacrity. "You'll become our slaves … all of you, branded with the duty to serve us till your deaths. The life that you had before this moment is gone. From now on, you will bow down and dedicate the rest of your miniscule existence to us, to the Monarch and to the Empire."

Selaphiel and Raphael are left perplexed by Aolar's words. A deep feeling of terror rises in their hearts as they realize they are dealing with a dangerous, invading force.

"Why" Ellen asks the captain of the ship. "Every being has the right to freedom. Why do you want to take that away from us?"

"Because it is our way of life. Our entire society thrives on military conquests, on enslaving other worlds and adding them to our grand empire. It's our identity, it makes us who we are: the most powerful and the most feared force in the galaxy."

Cas drops his head to the ground, trying to fathom the present circumstances. He understands now the new threat he and the rest of his family is confronting with - a hostile force from another part of the universe that threatens to subjugate both the angels and the humans. In a way, he is disappointed. He expected more from a first contact, from an encounter with another species.

Cas addresses Aolar, lifting his head from the ground: "You want to conquer my family and enslave it? To take away my brothers and sisters' freedom and turn their lives into something meaningless and pointless? To invade my home and desecrate everything by taking it as some sort of spoil of war?"

"That pretty much sums it up" the captain answers.

"Over my dead body" the general says firmly as he takes a more confident stance. "I won't let you destroy everything I worked so hard to build. I'd die first."

"Do you really think you can stop us, Castiel" the captain intervenes with a more serious tone. "You have no idea who you're dealing with. We are the Olukhay Empire! Our forces are immeasurable, limitless. We possess the most powerful war machine in the galaxy. You cannot possibly hope to make a stand against us. We will crush you like a foot crushes an insect because that is what you are to us: insects. Through sword, spear, arrow, we will be swift and decisive and will bring down whatever pathetic resistance you may set up. Your fate belongs to us so you might as well surrender now and avoid getting killed. What say you?"

Cas takes a deep breath as the breeze of the sea gently strokes his chin. He is well aware that he has a decision to make and, just like it has been since he became general, it will probably have massive effects over the world he lives in. But he is not troubled at all by the burden of weighing the facts in order to determine what he must do. He has already decided what course of action to follow.

"I say this" Cas answers and delivers a heavy blow to the captain's jaw, sending him on his back. Raphael, Selaphiel and Ellen engage the crew of the ship. Although outnumbered, the three board members are performing quite well. The female angel uses her incredible martial arts skills to strike her opponents down while the archangels resort to their supernatural abilities, even if they are reduced. From telekinesis to super strength and super speed, Selaphiel and Raphael manage to take many Olukhays out of the fight.

Cas notices that several Olukhays armed with all kinds of swords are approaching him. Hr draws out his katana and starts defending himself. Naturally, he easily outmatches his adversaries, being well versed in blade combat. Ellen knocks down three opponents with a perfectly performed butterfly kick, Raphael releases electrical discharges at his enemies and Selaphiel's punches sends four Olukhays overboard.

Cas shouts: "Selaphiel! Burn this ship down!"

The archangel compels and launches enormous flames from his hand, causing the wooden structure of the ship to catch on fire. Meanwhile, back to back, Ellen and Raphael hold their own against ten adversaries. Cas finishes his opponents with the precision of a samurai before using telekinesis to drive back several others. At the same time, Selaphiel's fire begins to extend and cover the entire bridge. "Castiel, we got to split" he tells his general. "This baby is going down."

Cas, noticing that the flames are about to destroy the ship, realizes they must leave. "Selaphiel, Raphael, get in the air" he commands the archangels while rushing toward Ellen. The female angel dodges several arrows and snaps an opponent's neck. "We have to go" Cas tells her. Without hesitation, she climbs in his arms as he lifts himself from the ground, joining the archangels. From great height, they watch as the ship, torn apart by fire, slowly sinks into the water. Some survivors cling to the wreckage, attempting to stay at the surface.

Adriel and Michael are staring at the portal, hoping that any minute now their siblings will come out from it, alive and well. Not much time has passed since they left. However, time may go different in the mist dimension. Just then, Cas, Ellen, Raphael and Selaphiel appear out of the portal. The former angels are relieved to see them in one piece. However, when they look into their eyes, they figure out that something is wrong.

"What happened" Adriel asks, a question Cas is not so eager to answer.

* * *

**Next episode (**Recon**), will be posted Thursday! Don't forget to review and thank you for reading my story!  
**


	133. S04E02 Recon

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Here's episode 2 of season 4.

And to give a fair reply to Uh, for I value his/her input very much, I am not an idiot. I know very well that you can't mix the Supernatural lore and mythology with Star Trek sci-fi. There will be no phasers, no transporters, no warp reactors or lasers in my story's season 4. Just because the word "alien" appeared doesn't mean that I'll turn the Impala into a flying saucer. No. It will be something different. And I had to insert aliens because their appearence is part of the master plan. I really thank you for your review but please, have patience, give it another chance. You'll see that it's not the sci-fi you are expecting.

* * *

**S04E02: RECON**

In Cas' office, the angels are in dismay after what happened in the mist dimension. Even Michael, who has experienced plenty of strange events in his life, is stunned by what he just found out. Tilia struggles to get her head around the matter while Raphael contemplates on what the future holds for them. Silence roams between them, the celestials being too shocked to even discuss what they are thinking.

"An empire?" Adriel interrupts the quiet atmosphere.

"Yes" Raphael answers. "They call themselves the Olukhay Empire. The resemblance with the humans is amazing. They have ships, swordsmen, archers, catapults … their clothes, their technology … everything is remarkably similar to the beginning of the Middle Ages from Earth."

"And they want to conquer us" Michael asks.

"Yes" Ellen intervenes. "They said that their whole society is based on conquering and enslaving other worlds. At one point, they mentioned Earth which makes me think that in a way they are aware of their existence in the physical universe. Like they know they are a black mist moving through space."

"Speaking of black mists," Adriel steps in "you said you destroyed a ship there, right?"

"Yes" Cas responds. "Why do you ask?"

"Remember the small cloud that was heading to Earth? Well, it disappeared."

"What are you saying" Selaphiel inquires.

"While you were in the mist dimension, that cloud Michael and Raphael couldn't destroy just … vanished into thin air. Puff, abracadabra, wham … call it what you may, it disappeared completely."

Adriel uses the computer to show everyone else the footage on how the small portion of black mist evaporates into nothingness. He resumes: "This confirms a theory I've been concocting."

"Explain" Cas demands.

"I believe that the ship and the small cloud were one and the same. The cloud must have been the manifestation of the ship in the material universe. It makes perfect sense. You destroyed the ship, the cloud went bye-bye. Whatever happens in the mist dimension happens outside as well and vice-versa."

"Wait a minute but that means that …" Selaphiel stops, understanding what he just realized.

Cas continues his sentence: "…if the small cloud was just a ship, than the entire mist body must represent their entire invading force."

"And judging by the size of that thing," Tilia adds "who knows how many of them are. They could send thousands, millions of those clouds or ships or whatever. And the fact that we can't use our powers in there … this is really not good."

All of the general's board members drench themselves in a fearful and gloomy state. Cas however, does not have the luxury of worrying. He already devised a course of action to follow. Yet deep down inside, he is very much concerned. Concerned by the uncertainty, by the notion that he is walking into something he is not ready to handle. Fighting demons and saving the world … he has been doing that for quite some time now. But to face such a new and unfamiliar threat makes him apprehensive about his qualifications.

Shaking these thoughts off, he returns to his plan: "We can still use what Adriel discovered to our advantage. Now we know the Olukhays' weakness. We stop them in their dimension, we stop them in the physical universe as well."

"Yeah we kind of got that boss" Selaphiel steps in "but HOW do we stop them? In case you haven't noticed, only you, Raphael, Michael and I can use our powers there. We have individual abilities. But the rest of the angels who depend on the cores, like Ellen, are pretty much helpless."

"Hey" Ellen snaps.

"Sorry" the fire archangel apologizes.

"I know" Cas admits "but we will just have to take it one step at a time. The area where we sank the ship, it must be part of a sea or an ocean. I'm guessing there's land as well. We could be looking at vast and enormous spaces like islands or probably even continents. If we're going to stop the Olukhays, we need to learn everything we can about the interior of their dimension."

"Reconnaissance" Raphael points out.

"Exactly" Cas confirms.

"I could build some sort of a satellite and use it to see what else is in there" Adriel declares.

"Do it. Michael, I want you to assist. As soon as you think you're done, I want to be informed ASAP."

"Will do Castiel" the oldest archangel says.

* * *

Cas and Ellen walk upon a two lane street surrounded by the tall trees of the forest. While the general seems to scour for something, the female angel ponders over the reason why they are at this particular location. When he asked her to come with him, he did not share any information about where they were going or why. He just requested her to follow him and she complied without hesitation. However, now, she feels she must obtain some answers from him.

"Cas what are we doing here?"

"A family of four reserved a suite at a hotel nearby but they never arrived to check in. Their relatives from home told the authorities that they have been gone for over a week. There have been no accidents reported and they haven't been sighted anywhere in the vicinity of this area. It is like they disappeared but my guess is that something happened to them on this road. It is the only reasonable theory."

"So we're down here to solve a case" Ellen asks, wishing to be sure.

"Yes" Cas says while he continues studying the area.

"Why aren't the angels from the garrison on this case? I mean can we afford to be here when we have bigger problems to worry about? Problems like a gigantic mist posing to be an all-conquering empire … remember that?"

"I am aware of the big picture Ellen but at the moment there is nothing we can do. Until Michael and Adriel finish charting the Olukhay dimension, we cannot take any course of action. We need to know the lay of the land before we can do anything. It would be foolish otherwise."

"I know that" Ellen admits. "What I can't understand is why we're tackling small cases in the middle of nowhere. We should be at Command … YOU should be at Command in case something else happens."

All of a sudden, Cas points his view into a random direction and says firmly: "There."

A bit irritated that her leader is deflecting, Ellen too looks where he is pointing. "What is it" she asks.

"Human auras, 30 miles away into the forest. Must be our missing family" Cas explains.

"Come to think of it, yeah. I sense it too."

"There's something else as well" the general points out. Suddenly, he figures it out: "Vampires!"

Ellen uses her perception to confirm Cas' words. The human auras are surrounded by 10, maybe 12 unnatural energies. Probably a nest.

"They're still alive" Cas states. "The vampires must be preserving them for a longer period of nourishment. Means we can save them. Let's go."

The two angels directly teleport to the humans' location.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Command, Michael is mapping the mist dimension. Constructing a satellite was an easy task for him and Adriel. Afterward, they launched it in the other dimension through a portal and programmed it to immediately take altitude and reach an optimum position for charting. Once there, the satellite began transmitting live images which are now being processed by Michael. A few feet away, Adriel is running some diagnostics on the satellite's main systems.

"Amazing" the archangel is astonished by the images.

"I know" Adriel answers, continuing his work.

"I mean in I way I was expecting this but now, to have it in front of me, it's just … extraordinary."

Michael directs the satellite to go further. At one point, he believes he has discovered something. When he magnifies to get a closer look, he is shocked, unable to believe his eyes. The consternation that fills him is surpassing anything similar he ever experienced. "Adriel" he calls the other one's name after recovering

"What?"

"I want you to get me a UAV. Surveillance type … with live audio-visual transmission!"

"What for? We got the satellite. What more do you need?"

"Just do it" Michael shouts in a very demanding tone. Realizing that the archangel has his reasons for his request, Adriel rushes off to procure an airborne probe. As he leaves to accomplish that, Michael continues to stare at the monitor, completely troubled by what he is seeing.

* * *

Cas and Ellen arrive in the basement of an abandoned house which is situated deep in the woods, 30 miles away from the road. The angels are sure that this is the place they sensed the human auras, fact confirmed by the sight of the family, tied up, lying down in a corner. They quickly proceed to set them free. The children, a boy and his older sister, are all right, so is their mother. But the vampires have been heavily feasting on the father as the two celestials discover, using their supernatural sight to see that he has lost a lot of blood. He is weakened and can barely stay conscious.

"It is all right" Ellen assures them. "We will get you out of here."

"I don't think so" the vampire leader objects, standing a few feet away and backed up by 7 other from the nest. At their sight, the mother and the children let out cries of fear.

"Please, help us" the father begs the angels.

"You made a big mistake coming here" the head vampire threatens. "Now you can be lunch."

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to" Ellen angrily says while pointing her hands to unleash a powerful light attack. However, Cas stops her, reminding her about the policy of not displaying their powers in front of the humans. "Right" she agrees. "We'll do it the hard way then."

Ellen simply lunges at the vampire group and starts releasing punches and kicks in every direction. The vampires are dumbfounded to see a woman administering them the beating of their lifetime. In the mean time, Cas helps the father stand on his feet when one of the vampires jumps right in front of him. The fanged creature delivers a fist to the general's jaw but, like many others who hit an angel, he begins to feel agonizing pain coming from his hand. Cas throws a fist of his own, the vampire being violently sent into the wall.

Ellen ducks to avoid a side kick and at the same time uses her leg to sweep 3 other opponents. Then she returns in standing position with a masterfully made straight-leg kip move and knocks down a vampire with a sideswipe kick.

Cas places the father's arm around his shoulder to hold a better grip on him. Suddenly, the vampire that attacked him rises from the ground, making the woman and children scream. "Get outside" Cas tells them, thinking they will be safer in the sun's light. The three humans listen to him and rush to the exit. Then, realizing that he cannot fight while holding the father, the general uses his psychic abilities to damage the vampire's cerebral cortex. The latter stops and begins to act as a mentally retarded individual that is unable to make sense of what he is perceiving from his visual and auditory senses.

"Ellen let's go" the general orders while he carries the father outside. The female angel heads to the exit, chased by 4 vampires. However, realizing that they are the only ones left in the basement, she stops running and trains her hands toward the blood drinking creatures. Her eyes are covered in light as she fires a massive luminescent attack at the vampires, eviscerating them on spot. After this, her eyes turn back to normal and she continues on her way to exit the basement.

* * *

After the fight, Cas called the authorities and informed them of the whereabouts of the family. In only a half an hour, policemen, paramedics and a tactical squad made their appearance, occupying every inch of the area. The four members of the family were taken to an ambulance and transported to the nearest hospital. Meanwhile, the law enforcement officers remained to perform a more thorough investigation.

Several feet away, hovering in the air, concealed by the trees, Cas and Ellen are watching the entire scene.

"Think they'll be all right" Ellen asks, referring to the family.

"They will be fine" the general answers. "They will be forever tormented by what they have been through the last few days but at least they will be alive and well. We should get going. We have other cases to deal with."

"Other cases" Ellen repeats. "Cas, sweetie, just … stop. Please, stop for a second."

"Ellen we have places to be, we are wasting time!"

"We're already wasting time" she raises her voice, forcing Cas to pay more attention to her. "This … this is not what we should be doing."

"Then what should we be doing?"

"You know very well what. But you're scared of it. Of course" she says as if figuring something out. "That's why we're here in the first place, solving small cases."

"What are you talking about" Cas acts confused but in fact knows that she discovered his true motives.

Ellen approaches him and caresses his cheek: "Cas I get it. You're afraid. You're afraid of the fact that you don't know anything about the mist dimension and because of that uncertainty, you're afraid that you won't handle this new crisis the way you want to. And that is why we're here. Solving this case, saving those humans … it came natural to you and it made you feel comfortable. Helped you forget all about the Olukhay Empire."

"What's your point" Cas asks.

"My point is that we're here because here, you know the lay of the land. You don't need to do recon. Here you know everything as opposed to the mist dimension, where everything's a big question mark. But Cas I know you. You're at your best when confronted with unpredictable circumstances. I've seen it. You always find a way, there's no denying. Your fear is understandable. Like I said, I get it. Every being is afraid of the unknown, whether it is a human, a demon or an angel. But that doesn't mean you'll make bad decisions. I believe in you Cas."

Her words appeal to his reason and force him to admit to himself that he has been running away from the mist crisis. As general, he is directly responsible for the lives of his siblings and the pressure that formed from that notion caused him to adopt hesitation and fear. Ellen is right. They came to Earth because there is nothing there that could surprise him. And that makes him feel more comfortable. Yet through her speech, he comes to the conclusion that, afraid or not, he must face the mist and the Olukhays head on. He must protect his home and Earth. It is his moral duty. In addition, Ellen's words gave him confidence and her faith in him boosted his morale up to infinity.

"You're right" he confesses. "Perhaps I have been running away from the big picture. But not anymore. Whatever comes, we'll face it together."

"I'm with you with all my light" she declares. "You're the only angel I'd give my full devotion."

"Good because I don't know what I'd do without you" he admits. "You inspire the fear out of me and bring back my courage and confidence. You're my balance Ellen. And because of you, I feel ready to stop running away and deal with the mist crisis. Now let's see what Michael and Adriel found out."

Ellen smiles, happy to see his restored determination. They grab each other's hand and teleport to the Command Section.

* * *

Michael summoned Tilia and the other board members in Cas' office, informing them that he has something to show them. Curious, they heeded the archangel's call and made their way to the general's main workplace. However, Michael argued that Cas and Ellen should be there too and refused to show anything until their arrival.

"Come on Michael" Tilia begs him. "What's the big deal?"

"Yeah big bro" Selaphiel agrees.

Just then, Cas and Ellen enter the office, surprised to notice everyone else there. "What is going on" the general inquires.

Michael begins: "I apologize for the intrusion Castiel but I considered of grave importance that you and the rest of us saw this here and not in the conference room."

"What do you want us to see" Ellen questions.

The oldest archangel inserts a compact disk in the DVD player mounted below the large plasma TV: "So I was mapping the mist dimension when I thought I saw something strange. I magnified the image but I still needed confirmation. So I sent Adriel to bring me an UAV with audio-visual transmission. The images that probe sent back … there are no words … "

"What did you discover Michael" Raphael asks, clearly concerned by his brother's lack of speech.

Michael addresses Castiel: "This is what we'll be facing." Then, he presses a button on the remote he's holding, making the TV play the audio-video footage recorded by the probe. The screen displays how the reconnaissance device flies pass a hill and into a valley. But when it shows more detailed images of the valley, Cas and his team are left paralyzed by fear.

The valley is a staging area for a massive army, comprised probably out of two million troops spread across the land as far as the eye can see.

"Oh my God" Adriel says while Selaphiel places his hands on his head, shocked beyond belief. Watching the footage, Cas recognizes battle formations, phalanxes, siege weapons like battering rams and mangonels, infantry, archers and cavalry units and many others, signifying the entire detail of an invading force.

Once in a while, large groups of soldiers exercise battle cries, which the flying probe captured in high definition. Their voices flood the valley and strike fear into the hearts of the angels.

Ellen looks at Cas and notices that he is simply frozen. She takes his hand. He has no reaction, his heart beating louder and faster. "_I'm not ready_" echoes throughout his mind…

* * *

**Next episode, entitled "Fire with Fire", will be posted Monday! Review, review! **


	134. S04E03 Fire with Fire

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Here's episode 3 of season 4. Enjoy!

* * *

**S04E03: FIRE WITH FIRE**

Shock. Pure shock and disbelief. That is what the angels are experiencing after witnessing the large Olukhay army. They have never seen something like this in their entire life. Even Selaphiel, who has seen the armies of Earth's history, is overtaken by consternation. As for Michael, he braces himself to deliver another set of terrible news.

"This is not the only staging area I've come across" the oldest archangel says.

"There are more" Ellen asks with a trembling voice. The others point their eyes to Michael for confirmation. Cas, sitting at his desk, directs his attention to the archangel.

Michael presses again the same button on the remote, action which causes the TV to display a large map. Mountain chains, forests, rivers that flow into small lakes and many other geographical elements can be distinguished. In the center there is a large body of water.

Michael takes a pen to point what he is going to explain: "This is the entire mist dimension. It's in the shape of a circle, with a radius of approximately 9000 kilometers. As you can see, there is a sea expanding in the center. Presumably, the same sea where you destroyed that galleon. Now" – swallows hard – "at a distance of about 4000 kilometers away from this sea, I discovered what can only be described as a _blockade_."

The rest of the angels continue to listen to Michael, perplexed and filled with trepidation.

"What kind of blockade" Adriel asks.

"Keeps, citadels, fortresses … spread across the land like an offensive network. I mean they have everything. From bastions, guard towers, heavy fortifications … I've never imagined something like this could be possible."

"Michael" Cas interferes. "You said that the Olukhay staging area you showed us was not the only one you discovered. How many did you find?"

The oldest archangel looks down, hesitating to answer the general's question.

"How many" Cas demands to know.

"About 100."

The number brings a new kind of shock to everyone else. Cas leans back in his chair, paralyzed by the information he received. If there are 100 of such staging areas, each one containing 2 million troops, then that means they are up against an overwhelming army of 200 million invaders. Right now, Cas and his team are simply devastated, feeling hopelessness crawling into their hearts. The general in particular, who is beginning to believe that, under these circumstances, there is nothing he can do to stop the Olukhays. He always thought on how it will end. He knew that there are just as many chances for a bad ending as there are for a happy one. Perhaps this is the bad ending. It certainly looks like it.

"This is impossible" Adriel pronounces everyone's thoughts. "200 million? It's too much. We don't stand a chance. I mean how can we fight against such a colossal force?"

"I'm with Adriel" Selaphiel adds. "We're looking at full frontal doom here."

Ellen notices the resignation in her siblings' eyes. Despite the fact that she knows the overwhelming odds they are confronted with, she realizes the importance of them not giving up. They must continue to believe in their chances. But how will she persuade them to do that? Of course, she says to herself. Castiel. He's the only beacon that can restore faith and hope in dark times. He did it many times before.

"Listen guys" she addresses everyone. "Cas is our only hope. We have to believe in him."

"Yeah" Adriel admits. "Fearless leader always knows the answer. He'll get us out of this one too."

As all the angels in the room point their eyes at him, waiting for him to come up with a saving plan, Cas begins to panic, being aware that this time, there is nothing he can do. He has no more aces up his sleeve, no more contingency plans, no more brilliant last-minute solutions. He is failing them, just as he anticipated he would.

He throws a terrified look to Ellen, seeking her comfort. She whispers to him _I believe in you_. Right after catching her words of encouragement, Cas randomly notices the weapons panel displayed on the wall above her. His attention is even more drawn by the M16 rifle. Just then, his entire expression lightens up as he experiences an unexpected revelation.

"Wait a minute" Selaphiel says, realizing that his leader has found a solution. "I know that face. He just thought of something."

Cas raises from his chair and gazes at Ellen with joyful eyes. He tells her while smiling: "Ellen you are a genius!"

"I am" she inquires confused. However, she is happy, rarely having the occasion to see her love smile like that.

The general approaches her: "I could engage in sexual intercourse with you right now!" Right after that, he grabs her jaw and kisses her with fiery passion. The rest of the angels in the room stare at them wonderingly, not sure what to do or how to react in this _delicate_ predicament.

"I'm going in" Selaphiel addresses the others. Then, he turns to Cas: "Uh, I really hate to interrupt this tender moment big boss but would you like to share your solution with us?"

Still having his lips interlocked with Ellen's, Cas opens his eyes and peeks at the fire archangel. Realizing that he got carried away by his enthusiasm, he ends the kiss abruptly. "Right. My apologies."

"Wow" Ellen confesses in a euphoric state. "I'll never get used to that."

Cas begins to relate his solution in an optimistic manner: "Are you familiar with the common human expression that states in defeating you enemy by fighting fire with fire?"

"Yeah" Selaphiel answers. "Wait what are you saying? Are we going to use fire to stop the Olukhays? I don't get it."

"You never did" Ellen accuses him with a patronizing tone.

"What do you mean Castiel" Michael inquires.

The general grabs a chair and places it under the weapons panel. Then, he climbs on top of it and picks up from the panel the M16 rifle. "I mean" he concludes as he steps down from the chair, checking the weapon's magazine, "we should fight fire" – loads the weapon and toggles off the safety trigger – "with fire!" After his last word, he trains the rifle at the wall and discharges it.

* * *

"More like _fire with holes_" Adriel says while looking at the gaps in the wall made by the rifle.

"Castiel" Michael understood what the general's solution is "are you suggesting that we should arm ourselves with human weapons and go to war against the Olukhays?"

"Exactly."

The idea slightly appalls the oldest archangel: "Castiel, we're talking war here. And I think we both know very well that war leads to plenty of casualties."

"That is correct" Cas agrees. "But think about it. The Olukhays have a primitive level of military technology. They rely upon swords, spears and cavalry. They are unaware of ballistics or explosives, jet propulsion or radar. But we are … from the humans. In terms of military technology, they are far above the Olukhays. If we can adopt the same kind of weaponry, we might stand a good deal of chance to actually thwart the invasion."

Cas' team is beginning to be convinced by his arguments. As they are relieved in the prospect of a valid solution against this new threat, Ellen is glad that she was right about Cas. He always finds a way. And her faith in him has been rewarded. He came up with another one of his outstanding plans.

"What do you think Michael" Selaphiel asks.

"I don't know…" the archangel is hesitant.

"I know it sounds a bit extreme" Cas says. "But it's the best option we have, considering that we cannot use our powers in their dimension."

"I have to agree with Castiel" Raphael addresses Michael. "It is the best and only plan we can apply. And besides, we can be sure of one thing. Humans have used their military technology to do a lot of harm to each other. And they succeeded. The World Wars prove that. I think it is safe to say that if we use their weapons, the results will be satisfactory … unfortunately."

"Michael" Cas asks the archangel as a sort of approval from an older and wiser sibling.

Michael realizes that there is no other better solution. In fact, he knew that from the beginning, dismissing Cas' plan only because of fearing that a war with the Olukhay Empire will bring many deaths among the Host's ranks. But Raphael is right. There is no other way. "Yeah" he finally answers, settling everyone's concerns. "It's doable."

* * *

Cas and his team are in the conference room, setting up the preparations for their new strategy.

"Wait" Ellen intervenes. "Before we begin … I don't get one thing. The Olukhays mentioned that they want to conquer and enslave Earth but how are they going to get there?"

"I believe I can shed some light on that" Michael answers. Then, he turns on the video projector and displays on the white board the map of the Olukhay dimension. "In the center of the sea" - he magnifies the image - "is a small island."

"So" Selaphiel asks.

The oldest archangel grabs the electromagnetic pen and begins to draw on the map. "Picture it this way. This is Earth" – he highlights the island; "this is the Kuiper belt" – he outlines the sea; "the Olukhay blockade … the limits of the black mist."

"The map" Cas points out. "It is copying the physical universe."

"Exactly" Michael agrees. "The interior of the mist dimension is very similar to the space it occupies in the real universe."

"Doesn't answer my question" Ellen declares. "I get that that island somehow represents Earth but I still don't understand how they are going to actually get there."

"The same way they did to reach heaven" the oldest archangel answers.

"Through a portal" Raphael utters.

"Right."

Tilia steps in: "Hold on. What about the small, black cloud that was heading toward Earth. Wasn't that supposed to be the way they would reach Earth?"

"Tilia's right" Michael agrees. "As Adriel put it, everything that happens in the mist dimension happens outside, in the physical universe as well. The Olukhay galleon you guys destroyed and the small cloud were one and the same. So was their destination. But their path was different, belonging to each one's specific plane of existence."

"OK so what is your point" Selaphiel inquires.

"My point is that the Olukhays cannot physically get to Earth because they are not physical entities. They are dimensional. That's how they were able to enter heaven in the first place."

"Of course" Raphael follows his older brother. "They are, in a way, like spirits."

"Right. When I touched that small cloud, I felt my vessel's molecules disintegrating. It was a very intense pain but it made me realize something. What if the mist, somehow, has dimensional converting properties?"

"I feel like a human in high-school" Selaphiel is frustrated because he doesn't understand. "Would you speak in plain old English?"

"I believe that if the mist gets to Earth, it will destroy the physical form of the humans but will transport their spiritual form, their souls, into the Olukhay dimension. That's how they're going to conquer Earth."

"Wait a second" the fire archangel intervenes. "Are you trying to tell me that if the mist reaches Earth, it will disintegrate the humans but will send their souls on a one way trip to Olukhay land? That's just … weird. I'm starting to miss the little green men."

"Unbelievable" Adriel admits. "I would never have imagined the existence of such a life form. Simply amazing beyond belief."

Adriel took the words out of everyone's mouth. The Olukhays indeed represent a truly unique and magnificent life form, living on two planes of existence and being aware of it too. The way it acts and reacts in its own dimension as well as in the physical universe is so connected that it provides a whole new level of awareness. Cas wonders if the mist was actually created by God or just evolved over time.

"I also found another thing" Michael adds. "Castiel, do you remember when you said that Earth and heaven share powerful spiritual and cortical connections? Like the two are placed in the same position?"

"Yes."

"Well what if the Olukhay map imitates that as well" the oldest archangel speculates.

"So that island is a door to heaven as well" Ellen asks.

"No. Heaven and Earth may be in the same spot, but heaven is a spiritual realm. Its spans across infinite distances, it's immeasurable."

"Go on" Cas urges him.

"The mist dimension must have tried to imitate that as well but was unsuccessful. If that was the case, then what if it settled for a much shorter representation of heaven but one that had to be a little larger then Earth?"

"The sea" the general figures.

"Exactly" Michael agrees. "It's how Cas put it. After teleporting closer to Earth, the black cloud a.k.a. the galleon which was in the sea, must have found a way to heaven. The Olukhays can't get here without literally being on that sea."

Cas gets up from his chair and approaches the white board. He has formulated a new plan: "This is good news. We can use this to our advantage. If the shores of the sea represent both heaven and the Kuiper belt, then we can adopt a better strategy."

"What do you mean" Ellen is curious.

"We form a blockade of our own, spread all around the shore line of the sea" Cas shares his plan while drawing a circle surrounding the large body of water.

"That's a great idea" Selaphiel approves. "I mean with human military technology, we'll be dug in there so deep, the Olukhays will never get through us."

"That's not a great idea, it's a brilliant idea" Adriel declares. "We could hold the fort till forever. The Olukhays will eventually give up and leave. Well done Castiel."

"See guys" Ellen steps in. "I told you. Never stop believing in Cas."

Everyone breathes relieved. All the panic and desperation faded away, replaced by optimism and confidence. All thanks to Castiel. Again he has proven worthy and singlehandedly found a solution to a major crisis.

"So it's settled" the general points out while taking back his seat. "This is how we are going to proceed. Now, let us discuss the details of the arming process."

* * *

Cas and Ellen are heading toward the balcony above the Command entrance. After the meeting, the general decided to make an official, live statement to notify the rest of the Host about the Olukhay threat. As usual, a large crowd awaits him outside while several angels with cameras will broadcast the entire statement to the garrisons on Earth.

Cas and Ellen step out of the elevator, arriving at the first floor of one of the towers of the Command building, and begin to make their way to the balcony.

"So how much do you believe in this new plan of yours" Ellen asks.

"What" Cas is surprised at her question.

"Cas, I know you … better than you know yourself. And I can tell without hesitation when you're having doubts."

Cas drops his head, realizing that he cannot hide from her. She is right. She knows him to well.

"There are too many Ellen" he confesses his worries. "This plan, adopting human military technology, creating our own blockade … it will not stop the invasion. It will only postpone it. Eventually … they will overrun us. It's just a matter of time."

His words, although they make her heart tremble, do not discourage her. "We'll make it through this baby" she says, grabbing his hand. "We will … together."

The two arrive at their destination. When Cas approaches the balustrade of the balcony and lays eyes upon the crowd, he feels his vessel's stomach tied in knots. What if this _fire with fire_ approach is completely wrong? As Michael admitted, it will drag the Host into a brutal and fierce war, one that the angels are doomed to lose at one point. He begins to experience the same kind of concerns since he first saw the mist. Concerns that make him think he will lead his family into the wrong direction.

Nevertheless, the demanding eyes of the crowd convince him to ignore his worries and proceed with the statement. He opens his mouth to begin…

* * *

**Next episode, entitled "Out with the Old, In with the new" will be posted Thursday! Read and review!  
**


	135. S04E04 Out with the Old, In with the New

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Here's the fourth episode of season 4. This is a very sepcial episode as it marks the transition from one main character to another.

Due to an amazing event that occured in my life, I will have to change my posting schedule from two episodes a week to one. My priorities have changed but that doesn't mean I will ditch this story halfway through. No. I will continue it. You can be sure of that.

* * *

**Guest starring:** Jennifer Morrison as Noria

* * *

**S04E04: OUT WITH THE OLD, IN WITH THE NEW**

The general and his team are in the conference room, discussing the progress of the arming process. Selaphiel is writing on a piece of paper when all of a sudden his pencil stops working. "Piece of crap" he angrily curses and throws it in the bin.

"Hey" Ellen snaps, heading to retrieve the pen. "You can put another ink tube inside the shell to make it work again. Don't throw useful things like that!"

"Personally" the archangel admits "I think that when something stops working, you discard it and get something new. Saves time and you receive a better service."

"You're cruel" Ellen admonishes him.

"What? Why" Selaphiel is shocked by her accusation.

"Because that's how you are. If something works fine for you today, it's your most prized possession. But if tomorrow it stops working, you throw it away like some sort of insignificant object and get a new, better one."

"For crying out loud Ellen" the fire archangel adds outraged. "It's just a pen. You're acting like…"

Selaphiel is interrupted by three loud thumps coming from the head of the table. Both he and Ellen turn their heads to an irritated Cas, vexed that two of his board members are engaged in petty quarrels instead of being on the meeting topic. Realizing that, Ellen and Selaphiel ceases their argument and return to more important issues.

"Now, if we are done behaving like little children" Cas says "lets return to the matters at hand. Since regular angels cannot use their powers in the mist dimension, they will have to be trained in all military fields. Selaphiel, you were in charge of that. Report your progress."

"Well big boss, the boot camp we set on Jupiter is doing more than well. Angels are coming out of there as ground troops, pilots, airmen, seamen … I mean you can basically put them anywhere you want. They can do everything from firing a machine gun to flying a plane to even fixing the engine of a submarine."

"How many so far" Raphael asks.

"With all the guys from the Celestial Detachment on Earth and all the angels from heaven I'd say we got about 3.006.000 troops at our disposal."

"How much time until all the angels are processed" the general inquires.

"We're almost done" the fire archangel answers.

"Excellent" Cas declares. He then turns to Michael: "How are the constructions going?"

"Perfectly well" the oldest archangel assures Cas. "Raphael, Adriel and I have managed to build quite everything you asked. From armored vehicles like tanks and personnel carriers to aircrafts like helicopters, fighter jets, transport planes and bombers to ships like aircraft carriers, battle cruisers and attack submarines."

"Where did you build all that" Ellen demands to know.

"At the factories and yards on Jupiter" Selaphiel tells her. "Huh. That sounds like a cool name. The Jupiter Celestial Factories and Yards. You didn't think we would build all that stuff on Earth did you?"

Raphael intervenes: "And thanks to Michael's superior reality warping abilities, we accomplished the production in an optimum time frame."

"Well done" Cas praises their efforts. "Tilia" he directs his view to the board members' secretary.

"The executive dominions and I set up the posts where each angel will serve. We did that according to your exact specifications. I attached a list to the file in front of you with the details."

"I see" the general skims through the large list. "What about the materials for the bases?"

"They are ready" Michael informs his leader. "All we need is to get them there and start raising our blockade."

"Good" Cas is pleased. "As soon as all the preparations are complete, I want everything transported to heaven. Let's make the transition to the Olukhay dimension from here."

"We could use the vast plane the Command building is set upon as a staging area" Adriel suggests.

"Perfect" the general declares. "Ellen."

"As you requested," hands him a paper "six angels with high performances during their service on Earth's garrisons. All specialists … the best and brightest among all celestials from Earth."

"What do you need them for" Selaphiel asks.

"Since all the angels from all garrisons have been transferred to our new army, Earth will be left undefended against the demons or any other threats" Cas explains.

"So you selected a special group of angels to remain behind and make sure Earth stays safe" Michael guesses.

"Exactly" Cas agrees. "All I need is someone to lead them. In any event, good work everyone. Meeting adjourned!"

As everyone rises from their seats, Cas wonders if it would be a good moment to share an idea that he has been thinking about for some time. His slight hesitation comes from the fact that he knows his team will react to it in a negative manner. Even he had second thoughts about it when he first considered it. But after a more thorough contemplation, he began to view the idea as a great advantage, one the angels could benefit from a lot during the upcoming war.

"Hold on" Cas stops everyone, deciding to reveal his thoughts. "There's one more thing. I believe I have found a way to improve our odds in confronting the Olukhays."

"You just don't stop in finding solutions do you" Tilia admires the general.

Cas resumes: "Regular angels cannot use their powers in the Olukhay dimension. But angels with individual abilities, angels like Raphael, Selaphiel, Michael and I, can." Takes a deep breath, preparing himself for the feedback. "But we are not the only angels with such individual abilities."

Tilia and the board members are confused, not knowing who Cas is referring to. All of a sudden, Michael widens his eyes in shock, realizing Cas' idea: "No! You can't be serious!"

"Wait" Raphael attempts to understand as well. "The only angel with individual abilities beside us would be…" – adopts a dumbfounded expression – "…Lucifer!"

At the fallen archangel's name, everyone points their view to Cas, expecting some sort of explanation.

"You want to enlist Lucifer's help" Michael asks outraged.

"Think about it Michael" Cas says. "Lucifer is almost as strong as you. With him on our side, our chances in this war will increase exponentially."

"You're talking as if he's actually going to accept in joining us. This is a completely stupid idea."

Just then, the doors of the conference room are opened as a familiar figure addresses everyone: "What's with all the tension here guys?"

Recognizing the voice, the rest of the angels turn their heads to confirm the identity of the newly arrived.

"Noria" Adriel shouts, overjoyed to see her again.

"Did I miss anything cool" the blonde female angel asks in a cheerful state.

* * *

The angels in the conference room are extremely pleased to lay eyes upon Noria, who has been absent for quite a long time. They missed her deeply while she was gone, each one of them sensing that the team was incomplete without her. Wasting no time, they rush to embrace her in their arms. Ellen holds her so tight that at one point, Noria can barely breathe. Only Cas and Michael stand aside, still heated by their interrupted discussion.

"So how was your sabbatical Noria" Adriel asks.

"Biggest borefest I've ever been to" she answers. "And if that wasn't enough, Zachiel kept hitting on me. I swear his vessel must have some kind of hormone problem."

"I missed you" Ellen tells her. Noria however becomes silent to her sister's confession. "So" she changes the subject. "What happened while I was away?"

"Oh nothing" Tilia adds with irony. "Just a black mist appearing out of nowhere with the ability to turn physical form into dimensional form, threatening both Earth and heaven. Also, at a dimensional level, this mist is an all-powerful invading empire that resembles the civilizations on ancient Earth."

"Wow" Noria lets out confused. "I have been gone for a long time." Her attention is set upon Cas and Michael. "What's with Grumpy and Grumpy" the blonde angel asks, trying to determine why the general and the archangel have such somber dispositions. "Did I come in a bad time?"

"No Noria" Michael says, continuing to gaze at his leader. "You arrived just in time to talk some sense into Castiel."

"Why" the blonde female angel asks.

"Because he wants to release Lucifer out of his cage."

The only reaction Noria has is expressed through onomatopoeia. Banishing the effects of the shock, she turns to Cas, attempting to discover his logic: "Why would you want to do something like that?"

Michael answers instead: "Because he thinks Lucifer will help us in the war but he is dead wrong. Lucifer only cares about himself; he will never agree to help us. Please tell him that" he asks Noria to make Cas change his mind.

"That is not true" the general steps in. "You know as well as I do Michael that Lucifer does care … for his family, for his home. If he knew that heaven was in danger, he would not hesitate in joining us protecting it."

"He's a spoiled brat Castiel" Michael continues to contradict his leader. "He's obsessed with eradicating humanity and that's the only thing he'll do after escaping his cage. If you let him out, you'll be endangering everything you fought for in the last two years. Do you really want that?"

"Michael please…" Cas tries to make the archangel see his point.

"No, Castiel. He's way too unstable and way too powerful and he'll only get in the way. The only thing…"

Cas snaps with anger: "Enough. This is not a debate. I appreciate your counsel but I'm in command and that means you will do as I say. Lucifer is a very powerful archangel. With his abilities, we might receive an invaluable advantage in this war. Have you forgotten that we're facing 200 million Olukhays? They will enslave us and transform our lives into a living hell. Do we really have the luxury in refusing such help in this kind of grave predicament?"

Michael adopts silence. He peeks to the others to see their stand in this argument. But, to his disappointment, everyone assists quietly at the exchange, not interfering at all. Not even Raphael, whom Michael considers sometimes as a massive example of reason and logic.

"This discussion is over" Cas adds peremptorily."I want" addresses his entire team "you to find and prepare a 100 % compatible vessel for Lucifer. Raphael, Selaphiel and I will go to hell to free Lucifer from his cage. If you want to join us Michael, I have no objections. You all have duties to attend to. Dismissed!"

Michael realizes he is too angry and overtaken by personal feelings. If he is going to talk Cas out of this new course of action, he must be clear minded and objective. But that will be extremely hard. After all, this is about Lucifer. Being objective will come very hard for God's first son.

Michael walks out of the conference room, leaving everyone to wonder what the future will bring.

"I think I'm starting to miss Zachiel's sleazy innuendos" Noria admits to Adriel.

* * *

In his office, Cas seeks relaxation by performing one of his most favorite activities: looking at the clouds. He is not used to having arguments like the one he had with Michael. It tears him up inside but he is aware that he must stick to his decisions. These are very hard times and he must acquire all the help he can get. Even if it comes from the devil himself.

All of a sudden, he hears three knocks on the door. "Come" he shouts. Noria enters the office. "Hello Noria."

"Hey" she greets him back. "So Adriel gave me the inside scoop about the Olukhays. Tough gig. 200 million … wow. That will take a long time to count."

Her comment causes the general to smile: "Indeed it will."

"Look … I heard you are assembling a team of angels to stay behind on Earth and watch over it. The only problem is that you can't find someone suitable to lead it, right?"

"It has proven to be a difficult matter" Cas confesses.

"I was wondering if I can be that leader" she says, completely shocking Castiel.

"What? You want to leave?"

"I wouldn't put it like that" Noria states. "I just think I would do a better job down there than I would over here."

"Noria, we are confronted by a major crisis. We are about to go to war with an enemy who holds superior numbers. You're one of my most reliable subordinates and one of my closest friends. I need you by my side."

At his words, Noria turns his back on him to hide her tears. "Look, will you grant my transfer request or not" she demands an answer from him.

He is simply left speechless.

"When you've made up your mind" she declares as she heads to exit the room "you let me know."

After her departure, Cas wonders on the reasons behind her surprising and shocking request. Why would she want to leave? The only time she expressed such a desire was when she felt unhappy and depressed. Is she like that now? In any case, Cas knows that he has no choice but to accept her wish, despite not wanting to do so. If he denies it, Noria will never get past it. She will not focus on her duties, she will put distance between herself and everyone else and she will always wonder on what would have been. No. He does not want that kind of Noria. Another weight is put on his heart.

* * *

Adriel and Tilia are in a living room of a suburban house, standing next to a man who is drinking out of an old chalice. The human appears to be no older than 40, possessing a well built body, dark hair, hazel eyes and well chiseled face features. He is at least two inches taller than Adriel's vessel.

After he empties the chalice, he places it on his coffee table and addresses the celestials: "What do I have to do next?"

"One last thing" Adriel utters. "Say yes."

"And that's it" the human asks.

"Pretty much" Tilia tells him. "You sure you want to go along with this Nathaniel?"

"Look, I've done everything you asked me to do. Don't get me wrong, I want this but … I just want to be sure that I won't do any kind of … bad stuff. This is the devil we're talking about."

"Yeah, he actually goes by the name of Lucifer, being an angel and all" Adriel intervenes. "And don't worry about the bad stuff."

Nathaniel nods: "All right then … I guess I'm ready!"

"We should inform Castiel" Tilia whispers to Adriel.

Meanwhile, in the hallway outside the conference room, Cas receives the message about Nathaniel. "All right. Thank you" he says through telepathy. Then he turns around to Selaphiel and Raphael: "That was Adriel and Tilia. The vessel is ready. We should go."

"Can't believe we're going to do this" Selaphiel admits. "We're going to actually free big, bad brother Lucifer from his cage. I'm getting the shivers already."

"Yeah well you'll have to get over it" Michael says, approaching the three.

"Michael" Cas says his name, surprised of his presence. He was sure that the archangel would not join them on this mission.

"Look Castiel, I may not agree with this idea of yours but I once swore to follow you no matter what. And that's what I'm going to do."

The general is pleased to hear his words and happy that he has the archangel's full support. The last thing he wanted was to lose it, especially now, in these dark times. He will always value Michael's counsel.

"Very well" Cas adds before beginning the enchantment that will allow them to safely travel to hell. After only just seconds, he finishes and signals the archangels to follow him.

They arrive on what can only be described as a massive stone, floating in a space colored by red and black nuances. The stone is surrounded by many others of its kind. In the far reaches, the angels can distinguish fiery nebulas and multiple lightning. The sonic background is filled with some sort of continuing sounds produced by the echoes of giant bells.

"Lucifer's cage should be that way" Michael indicates.

"There is a large army of demons approaching. We should not linger" Raphael warns.

"Raphael is right" Cas agrees. "Let's get to the cage."

The four angels teleport away from the surface of the stone.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Command, Noria is packing her things from her office. She received an e-mail from Cas in which he accepted her transfer request. With that out of the way, she hurries now to gather her belongings and go rendezvous with her new team. However, Cas revealed her plans to someone else. Someone whom he thought could change her mind.

Suddenly, Ellen barges inside the office and furiously addresses Noria: "Do you want to tell me just what do you think you're doing?"

"What are you talking about" Noria is confused.

"I'm talking about your transfer to Earth. Why? Why do you want to leave? And don't give me that _I'll do a better job there than here_ crap!"

Noria swallows hard. She desperately wanted to avoid this conversation with Ellen at all costs. But now that she cannot escape from it anymore, she panics, dropping her head to the floor and adopting silence.

"You can't leave" Ellen tells her with a begging tone of voice. "You have no idea how much I missed you while you were away. And now you want to leave for good? That will tear me up inside. You're my sis, Noria. Didn't we swear to be together forever?"

"You don't understand" Noria says, gasping.

"Then make me. Tell me why you're going away."

"I can't" Noria roars with tears in her eyes.

Ellen approaches her and reaches out for her hand but the other jerks away. "What's wrong" the former questions. "Come on Noria! You can tell me anything!"

"That's just it" the blonde female angel confesses through sobs. "I can't tell you this. Especially you."

"Why especially me? Noria! I'm not leaving you until you tell me what's going on."

Noria is fed up with the secrecy and, exhausted by her sister's demands, decides to reveal everything: "All right. You want to know the big secret? The big, ugly truth? Well, here it is. I have feelings for Castiel."

Ellen is left completely shocked by this revelation. For several seconds, she lies frozen with a deadpan expression, trying to confirm to herself if she heard what she heard. She repeats Noria's words in her mind over and over again, hoping that she must have misunderstood her. But each time, they sound exactly the same, exactly how Noria pronounced them. Finally, Ellen accepts that her hearing works perfectly.

Returning to reality, she tries to attenuate the blast of Noria's confession. Regaining a part of her inner balance, she turns to her sister: "How … since when?"

"I don't know … When Alice was disguised as Castiel, she took me to that barn to kill me. But before she stabbed me, she kissed me. If I would have known it was her I would have been disgusted, grossed out to my very core. But I didn't. I was sure that it was Castiel I was with. I kissed him back Ellen … and I enjoyed it … like I never thought I would."

Ellen feels Noria's words like daggers thrust into her heart. She would be hurt if any other angel would tell her this but the fact that it comes from Noria's mouth, her closest friend and dearest sister … it is ripping her apart.

The blonde female angel resumes: "I left on my sabbatical thinking it was just a fling but when I came back and saw Castiel again, all my feelings for him just sprung up, stronger than ever. Now you know what I've been going through."

"You have feelings for Cas" Ellen inquires appalled, more out of reflex than reason.

"I'm sorry.

Ellen's expression suggests disappointment: "So you were just going to leave like that? Without saying anything? After everything we've been through…"

"Ellen please" Noria says with tears in her eyes. "The last thing I need right now is you judging me."

"I think..." Ellen adds with interruption. "I think I need to be alone." She begins to walk toward the door.

"Ellen please" Noria shouts, trying to stop her. "Don't go! Stay! Talk to me!" Unfortunately for her, her pleads go unanswered as her sister exits the room. Noria covers her mouth with her hands, starting to cry intensely.

* * *

In hell, Cas and the four archangels reach Lucifer's cage: a enormous black sphere floating above the ground.

"Any ideas on how to crack that thing open" Selaphiel asks.

"I have one" Michael says and fires a powerful light beam at the cage. The fire archangel follows his lead.

"We got company" Raphael warns them, pointing at a large, black smoke heading to their location.

"Provide us with cover" Cas says as he joins Michael and Selaphiel in attempting to destroy the cage. Raphael's eyes become enveloped in electricity as he releases damaging discharges at the demons. This way, he manages to destroy the ones in the front lines but the hell spawns that are coming from behind charge at the archangel in high speed. Raphael simply points his hand at them, causing them to evaporate.

"I think we're cracking this nut" Selaphiel says, noticing gaps and craters on the cage's surface.

"Press the attack" Michael says. "Raphael, get over here and help us!"

"But the demons…" Raphael argues, being correct. Another battalion of demons is approaching. However, with one wave of his hand, Michael freezes the demons, making them appear like levitating statues. Then, he tells Raphael once more to help in destroy the cage. The archangel compels and with their combined efforts, they succeed, a large explosion breaking the sphere into a million pieces.

The four angels and the entire area are now covered in a spring of bright, white light. Michael looks at it and says: "Hello little brother!" Cas can feel the intense grace that surrounds them, the powerful aura that is released by this light. He had never sensed something like this. The best word he can use to describe what he is experiencing is _divine_. As for Selaphiel and Raphael, the phenomenon is all too familiar for them. They recognize it, all the way from the distant past.

After a few seconds, the light disappears and darkness is restored. Cas notices the body of a human lying on the ground. The general approaches it and distinguishes the appearance of a young man. In a split of a second, he determines his identity.

* * *

In her office, Noria just finished sending all her personal packages to Earth. She feels the yearning to stare at the empty room for one last time but does not allow herself to do that, suspecting that it will create unnecessary grief moments. Right now, the best option for her is to leave without looking back. It is painful as it is without adding melancholic recollections.

When she walks outside of her office, she is left breathless. In front of her are her co-workers and closest siblings. From Adriel to Tilia, Selaphiel, Raphael, Michael and of course, Cas. Above the entrance of the conference room is written _Goodbye Noria_ with large letters.

"What" Selaphiel asks her. "Did you think you were going to leave without saying goodbye?"

The blonde female angel is overwhelmed. She wanted to avoid this moment but now that it is transpiring, she might as well accept it.

"I'm not much for goodbyes" Selaphiel approaches her and gives her a rose. "But I know that sometimes in life, you just got to go on your own way. So … take care of yourself down there! I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too" she hugs him, barely refraining from crying.

Adriel steps in: "I wish you didn't have to go. Things up here will be so dull without you."

"No they won't" she says with tears in her eyes. "Because you'll cheer everyone up. That's what you do, remember? You make angels laugh. Promise me that you'll keep doing that Adriel, no matter what. Promise me!"

"I promise you" he says as they embrace each other.

Michael is next: "I'll never understand why you're leaving. It won't be the same without you. Anyway, I don't want to make this harder than it already is so … best of luck, look after yourself and pray for us once in a while."

"Thank you Michael" she kisses him on the cheek and hugs him.

It is Tilia's turn: "Please stop crying! You're going to make me cry too. Come here!" She envelops Noria in her arms.

"Take care of these guys" Noria pleads her.

"I will. You have no idea how much I'll miss you" Tilia confesses.

Raphael approaches Noria: "It saddens me deeply that you are leaving us. I was looking forward to us working together again. We share a bond like no other."

"I know…" Noria says, gasping "…partner."

"I shall miss you terribly" he confesses and is taken by surprise when she hugs him.

Noria's sorrow increases because the last angel that wants to say goodbye to her is Cas. The main reason why she decided to leave. If only she hadn't developed feelings for him, this current predicament would be different. But unfortunately, she did. And now she is forced to leave to avoid hurting Ellen or destroying the beautiful relationship she has with him. She doesn't want to harm her sister, even if that means she has to leave.

Noria approaches Cas but before she can say anything, she sees Ellen, standing a few feet away, watching the entire scene. The blonde female angel feels suffocated by her sister's disappointed stare and begins thinking that it would best if she would leave now. Being so close to Cas in front of Ellen causes her to be ashamed and guilty. Therefore, Noria puts distance between herself and the general, preparing to teleport away.

"Noria, wait" Cas stops her. He extends his vessel's arm: "Thank you for everything! It was an honor to serve with you!"

Noria would love to shake Cas' hand, to properly say goodbye to him, but the pressure of Ellen's gaze is too strong. She starts crying and disappears, leaving Cas' arm to hang without purpose.

The general remains dumbfounded. Why did she depart like that? Why was she so intimidated when Ellen appeared and refused to offer her farewell to him? The others are just as confused as he is. Despite that, their minds are filled with pleasant memories regarding Noria. They remember how she worked together with them, how she laughed and had fun with them, how they solved cases together … how they saved the world. They regret her departure deeply. She was their sister, their family.

Sister. A word that brings Ellen much pain in these particular moments. She is very confused. Should she blame Noria for having feelings for Cas? Or should she accuse her of being a coward, running away instead of staying and passing through this phase with the help of her family? Either way, Ellen is too hurt to look at these concepts from a logical, cold perspective. She decides she needs to put her thoughts into order.

The depression in Ellen's eyes makes Tilia comprehend how close she and Noria were. She knows that the latter's departure has taken its toll on her sister. Her sadness is understandable. That is why Tilia realizes Ellen will need a close friend from now on.

"Hey" Tilia addresses Ellen. "You OK?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Look, if you need someone to talk to..."

"Thank you Tilia" Ellen says, smiling at her.

* * *

The veil of the night has fallen upon the sky of the suburbs. The street lamps cast pale lights, making for a poor illumination, one that is no match for the rising darkness. A frightened stray cat crosses the street, taking refuge behind two waste containers. Dogs barking are heard from afar, the canines trying to settle their vendettas verbally.

In his house, Nathaniel is restless. He is pacing back and forth, extremely agitated. He looks at the clock. It is 9 past 9. All of a sudden, as the entire building begins to tremble, the living room becomes enveloped in a blinding, white light. It is followed by a continuous high pitched buzzing sound. The man covers his eyes with his hands to protect them. Although he had never experienced something like this, he recognizes what is happening. He has been expecting this.

"You must be Lucifer" Nathaniel says. "I've been waiting for you. I was told that you need me, that I am the only one capable of hosting you. But most importantly, I was told that, despite who you are, we're going to save the world together. If that is the case, I give myself freely to you. All my life … I wanted to do something inspiring, something worthy, something great. This is my chance. I'm not going to waste it." Takes a deep breath. "My answer is YES!"

The light covers Nathaniel's body as he loses his consciousness but manages to remain on his feet. After several seconds, he opens his eyes but it is not the human who is in control of the body. Lucifer explores his new vessel by staring at his hands which he turns into fists. Every particle of his light, every piece of his grace is telling him that this vessel is perfectly compatible with him. He understands that he can use his full powers without limitation.

The archangel studies his surroundings. He acknowledges the house as having no further use to him. With the power of his mind, he begins to destroy everything: from household appliances to furniture, even causing massive cracks in the wall. As he slowly heads toward the front door, large pieces of ceiling fall down and catch on fire. At the exact moment Lucifer steps out of the house, the structure is eradicated by a large explosion, caused by the fire reaching the gas pipes. The archangel peeks at the flaming house, uninterested by the level of damage he caused. Then, he points his view toward the skies, contemplating about heaven and his siblings. The alarms of the fire trucks approaching distract him. He rounds up a half smile, happy that he is free again. Free to return to his unfinished business…

* * *

**Next episode (Oh Brother!) will be posted Monday! Don't forget to review!  
**


	136. S04E05 Oh Brother!

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Here's episode 5 of season 4. Hope you'll like it. I'm off now to study for my exam.

* * *

**Guest starring: **Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, Jim Beaver, Jake Abel

* * *

**S04E05: OH BROTHER!**

In a sewer, a chase is developing. The pursuers: a group of dangerous and destruction-bent demons. The targets: Sam and Dean. The two humans reach a dead end. Realizing they cannot run anymore, they face the hells spawns and prepare to confront them, training their guns at them. Effortless, as they are violently pinned against the wall by telekinesis. Unable to move, they revert to the only weapon they have left: exorcism chants. The lead demon begins to choke them, forcing the two humans to stop reciting the roman ritual. Extremely pleased of his capture, the head demon confesses that he will enjoy _playing with his new pets_.

"I thought I said the Winchesters are not to be touched" a man says from several feet away. Sam and Dean do not recognize him but the demons have no doubt about his identity.

"It cannot be" the lead demon gasps, unable to believe what he is seeing.

"Zip it Lance" the stranger says while waving two fingers at the demons, causing them to lose their speech.

The human hunters, still pressed against the wall, attempt to understand why the demons are behaving so fearful in the presence of the man who appeared out of nowhere.

The stranger continues addressing the lead demon Lance: "I'm very disappointed in you!"

Lance shakes his head as if begging the man to not do something. His gesture has no effect. The stranger nods his head and kills both Lance and the other demons within a second. Their vessels fall on the ground, one after the other, and die by suffering extreme trauma.

Free of Lance's grasp, Sam and Dean get back on their feet, recovering control over their bodies. The older Winchester quickly picks up his Colt 45 and points it at the stranger: "All right, who the hell are you?" Sam performs the same action with his shot gun.

"Good to see you too Dean … Sam" the man says with enthusiasm. "Now is that any way to treat an old friend? Point a gun at him?"

"What the hell are you talking about? You got 2 seconds to tell us who you are or you'll be scraping your brains of the walls" Dean orders.

"Come on" the stranger pleads. "Don't you know who I am? I may look differently but I'm still the same person inside. Or should I say … angel?"

The Winchesters look at each other, confused. Why is this angel claiming that they know him? Who is he?

"You MUST know who I am Sam. We two share a history together, don't we?"

All of a sudden, the younger Winchester discerns the identity of the stranger and remains completely shocked: "No! Impossible!"

"Who is this guy Sam" Dean asks, concerned by his brother's consternation. However, after several seconds, he begins to share it, figuring out the angel's name.

"Lucifer" Sam says his name with a shaking voice.

"Ding, ding, ding" the archangel lets out. "Let's see what the judges have to say about that answer … It is correct! Well done, you won a million dollars!"

"You got to be kidding me" Dean frowns, waking himself into a situation born out of his worst nightmares. After the Battle of Armageddon, Lucifer stopped existing for him. Just a horrible memory from a horrible past. He never thought that he will see or face the celestial again, repressing him completely. But now that he is standing in front of him again, more powerful than ever, makes Dean wonder if he is not experiencing another one of his nightmares. As for Sam, he is paralyzed by fear. Fear for humanity. Last time Lucifer walked the Earth, it took a fierce war and his sacrifice just to imprison the archangel. The present circumstances however appear grim.

"Help me understand something here guys" Lucifer says. "Because every time I tried to wrap my head around it, I couldn't make heads or tails. Armageddon, the Chosen Field, Michael and I were about to get into it, everything was going well until…" - looks at the younger Winchester with spite - "…until Sammy here beats me and takes control over his body. How Sam? How does a human consciousness defeat an archangel and takes control over the vessel?"

The younger Winchester peeks at Dean as a reply, recollecting how the love he has for his older brother empowered him and helped him vanquish Lucifer. Not only did he save the world in the process but proved that every being can determine its own fate through the concept of free will. The Winchesters achieved that day a brilliant victory, one that changed everything forever.

"How did you bust out" Dean asks.

"That you'll have to ask my big, dear brother Michael. Personally I think he wants to pick up where we left off … trying to kill me again."

The Winchesters are overtaken by slight feelings of worry and despair. If Michael is the one who freed Lucifer, then that means that something happened to Cas because, as general of the angels, he would have never allowed the devil's release from hell. If that is the case, Sam and Dean cannot expect much help from heaven. The situation grows desperate with each passing second. Because not only does Lucifer walk the Earth again, it was Michael who released him as well. Meaning that the Apocalypse has just received a green light to continue. The archangels will seek to fight again and their battle will destroy half of the planet. And the worst part of it all is that the human hunters, this time, have no way of stopping it.

"So what are you going to do now" Dean inquires again. "Kill us?" Sam twitches at his brother's question.

"Kill you? Now why would I want to kill two of my best friends? No! All I want is for us to have fun. Don't you want to have fun?"

All of a sudden, Lucifer senses others of his kind approaching. "Well, well" he says to Sam and Dean. "My accomplices are going to join the party." He is right because as he turns around, he witnesses how Cas, Ellen, Michael, Raphael and Selaphiel materialize. Upon his older brother's sight, Lucifer adopts a more serious expression. Michael always managed to impose a certain level of respect on him. "Hello Michael" he greets him.

"Lucifer!"

Sam and Dean are relieved upon seeing Cas alive and well. However, they begin to realize that something very strange is occurring. Cas is all right and Michael is right beside him. The archangel would not be if he would have disobeyed the general and decided to follow his Armageddon agenda. Leading the hunters to conclude that he is not behind Lucifer's release, still loyal to Cas. But the devil claimed that his older brother participated in helping him out of the cage. If that is true, and unfortunately it is, because Lucifer is incapable of lying, then Sam and Dean are left to suspect that someone else is behind the devil's release. Someone who has authority over Michael … someone they would never expect could do such a horrendous action. Someone like Castiel.

"Lucifer" Cas addresses him. "We need you to come with us."

There. That is it. The confirmation Dean needed. So it is true. Cas is responsible for Lucifer's newfound freedom. But why, the older Winchester wonders. How could he do something so outrageous and reckless? Has he forgotten the damage Lucifer did last time he was free? How dangerous and unstoppable he was? The sacrifices it took to imprison him again? The thought that Cas actually set Lucifer free upsets Dean greatly.

As for Lucifer, Cas' invitation surprises him. It almost sounds like he needs his help. But the strangest part is why he, a mere foot soldier, is asking him and not Michael? The fallen archangel is overrun by confusion. "What's going on Michael" he inquires.

"We'll explain on the way."

"On the way to where?"

"Heaven" the oldest archangel answers. Lucifer is shocked. First Michael frees him from his cage, now he wants him to return to heaven for a chat? At this point the devil is questioning whether it is really Michael standing in front of him or not. What is happening?

"Heaven" Lucifer asks. "You want me to come back to heaven with you? Who are you and what have you done with my older brother?"

"Lucifer please" Cas pleads him. "There is much at stake."

"Oh really? Like what?"

"Like heaven being in danger" the general answers, baffling Lucifer to the most extreme levels. He knows Cas is telling the truth because he can sense it. There is no doubt about his sincerity therefore this is not some trick or prank. How could heaven be in peril? It is supposed to be one of God's most perfect creations. What could possibly threaten it? However, the answer to this question becomes irrelevant for Lucifer. If his family is in danger and needs his help, he will abort all the petty differences he bears with them and do whatever he can to make sure that no harm comes to pass the angels or heaven.

"Explain yourself" Lucifer orders Cas in a very serious tone. "What do you mean heaven is in danger?"

"We'll tell you on the way home. Please, Lucifer, let's go" Michael pleads him.

Dean intervenes and summons Cas for a private conversation. The latter agrees and leaves his board members' side to join the human. Ellen follows him. Lucifer is left to get more answers from the other archangels.

"Now I'm going to ask you something and I want you to be on the level with me" Dean tells Cas. "Did you popped the devil out of his box?"

Cas realizes that this will be an awkward moment for his human friends will react most negatively to the truth. He avoids answering Dean's question by looking at Ellen.

"Well?" the older Winchester roars.

"Yes" Cas finally lets out.

"What" Sam cannot believe it. "Cas … how could you?"

"If you'll allow me to explain I will…"

"You better have a damn good explanation cause you screwed up big time" Dean accuses. His remark angers Castiel.

"You don't understand" the general roars. "There is a new threat, something like we've never faced before and it will devour us all if we don't stop it. I know the severity of what I did but you have to trust me."

"Trust you" Sam spits. "How the hell are we supposed to trust you after you go and free the devil?"

"Guys, please" Ellen tries to temper the hunters but is unsuccessful.

"You know what bothers me the most" Dean confesses. "The fact that you went to the devil to ask for help instead of us. But I guess that's what happens when you have too much power. You forget where you came from."

Dean's last affirmation infuriates Cas: "You are in no position to judge me. You don't know the danger we're confronting and as much as I value your aid, it is outside your power to help. You simply just can't do anything about it. But I can. So let me do my job. Let me protect Earth. Dean … I trusted you in the past. Now it's time for you to trust me. Please."

"I can't trust you" the older Winchester says after several seconds of silence, shocking both Sam and Ellen. "I can't trust you because I don't know who you are. You're a stranger to me. I don't recognize you anymore."

Dean's words sadden Cas deeply. Their friendship has suffered severe damages during the last year. Cas hoped he could heal the wounds and rekindle the spark that was between them once. But after hearing what Dean just said, the general realizes that everything between them is over. He regrets it but he also accepts it. He cannot go on considering the human his friend if he does not trust him like he did when he rebelled. It depresses him but perhaps this is the way it has to be. Cas must shake these thoughts off and concern himself with the Olukhay threat.

"Fine" Castiel declares bluntly and begins to walk toward the archangels. However, he stops and tells the Winchesters one more thing: "By the way, we left something for you at Booby's house. I presumed you would want to pay your final respects to him." And with that, the general leaves the hunters.

"And you" Dean turns to Ellen. "How can you be so quiet about this?"

"Sorry Dean but I'm with Cas either way" Ellen expresses her unlimited devotion toward her leader and lover.

"Unbelievable" the older Winchester smiles in disbelief. "You guys should really get your heads checked cause I think you're all losin' it."

"And you should have more faith in your friends" Ellen admonishes the man.

* * *

For Lucifer, seeing heaven after such a long time causes him an insufferable ache in his heart. He never thought he would see his home again. Yet there he is, in the lands he was born. The energies there reminds him of earlier times, times when things were so simple, so beautiful. In a way he regrets that he cannot have such moments once more ... enjoying life with his brothers ... and his father. Despite that, he is extremely happy to be home, his true home. He missed it very much, as he did his siblings.

Laying for the first time eyes upon the Command Building, the fallen archangel is left amazed. He immediately recognizes that it is Michael's doing. Only he could think in such gigantic terms. Lucifer's admiration for his older brother keeps growing but he knows that he must not reveal it. Especially now, when things seem so strange.

Cas and the others take Lucifer to the conference room and bring him up to date about everything: the Host, its functions and goals and what happened after the Battle of Armageddon. The last part leaves the devil perplexed and confused. How does a mere foot soldier and a former rebel like Cas becomes the leader of all the angels? And what is more strange, how come Michael accepted to be his subordinate? But what truly appalls Lucifer is that his brothers and sisters, the angels, are fighting to keep mankind safe. The world has truly turned upside down since the last time he fell in the cage.

And like always, there is one more issue that is bothering him. He notices something different about his siblings. He just cannot quite put his finger on it but what he does know is that he has seen it somewhere else. He is sure of its familiarity.

However, before he can reflect on that, the others are urging him to pay attention to the Olukhay matter. Lucifer has the same reaction like everyone else had upon witnessing the large armies of the enemy empire. Also, he is left speechless when he understands that the mist and the Olukhay are one and the same. In a way, he compares it to the demonic black smoke but either way he considers it, it is much different and much more unique.

The other angels also inform him on how they plan to confront the Olukhays, by means of human military technology. As proud as he is, the devil understands that there is no other way of stopping the invading empire. His siblings must arm themselves if they are to defend their home. There is no doubt about it. The same is with his decision.

"All right" Lucifer says.

"What does that mean" Michael is reluctant to trust him.

"It means that I won't let another group of hairless apes desecrate my home and enslave my family. I would die before I'd let those bastards set one foot in heaven. They want a war. Fine. We'll give them a war."

Cas is pleased that he was right about the fallen archangel. The conviction with which he speaks when referring to protecting his family demonstrates the general's faith in him. However, Michael waits for the other shoe to drop.

"So you're in" Ellen asks Lucifer.

"Yes. With all my grace."

Everyone breathes relieved.

Lucifer then adds: "But not before I finish my mission to eradicate the humans." The rest of the angels are shocked.

"What" Michael roars. "We didn't free you so you can go and wipe out an entire species!"

"I know but you got to understand Michael … I have to do this. I need to. When I'm done I'll help you finish these Olukhays."

Michael turns to Cas: "You see? I told you this would happen. I told you. You should have listened to me Castiel!"

The general adopts silence, trying to think of the proper words to say to Lucifer. When he finds them, he sets his sight upon the fallen archangel: "Lucifer, we are outnumbered a million to one. We are facing a great threat, one like we've never encountered before. We do not have time for petty vendettas. We must be prepared as soon as possible."

"I don't have to justify my goals and actions to you Castiel" the devil spits with annoyance. "Last time I checked I'm your older brother and an archangel. You have no authority over me. So why don't you run along … go run some errands."

"Lucifer" Michael shouts, admonishing his little brother to show more respect to Cas.

"What in the world has happen to you Michael" Lucifer asks. "Why are you letting Castiel, an insect next to you, order you around like this?"

"Because he earned that right" Ellen interferes.

Cas realizes he must temper down the fallen archangel: "Look, I know this is a lot to accept in such short time but as you saw, the situation is most dire. Heaven is in grave danger. And if we do not act fast, we might awake ourselves to be overwhelmed. We need you Lucifer. Your family needs you. Please, look beyond everything that upsets you, look beyond every goal you need to achieve first … and help us."

The general's words have a calming effect on Lucifer. Especially considering the love the latter has for his siblings. However, the devil adds: "I will help you. I promise."

Cas lowers his head, disappointed. Lucifer continues: "I'm sorry but I cannot do anything until I destroy the humans."

"You worthless, good for nothing piece of …" Michael barely refrains himself. "You would put your own interests first than those of your family?"

"Like you haven't done that before" the fallen archangel accuses.

"Why you little…" Michael rushes to attack the devil but is stopped by the others.

"Michael stand down, that's an order" Cas demands. Then he turns back to the devil: "Understand this … We will not allow you to harm humanity. Right now, I'm giving you a choice. Either you join us or…"

"Or what" Lucifer stares Cas in the eyes, showing him that he is not easily intimidated.

"…or I'll shove you back in hell so fast that you won't even realize what happened."

"Are you threatening me Castiel" the fallen archangel stops at only inches away from the general.

"Yes" Cas answers, his boldness surprising Lucifer. "What is your choice?"

In response, the devil teleports away, the action clearly indicating his decision. As Michael furiously storms out of the conference room, Cas begins to question whether freeing Lucifer was the right thing to do. He was not wrong. The fallen archangel did promise to help them in the war with the Olukhay but not before accomplishing his quest, his obsession of destroying man, adding thus another problem to Cas' list. And he has only himself to blame for it.

* * *

In Bobby's living room, Dean, Sam and the old hunter are standing near an opened coffin. They are staring at it, their look filled with surprise.

Bobby explains: "One minute I was reading a book and then the next I saw this thing standing in the center of the room."

"Now we know what Cas meant about final respects" Sam adds. In contrast to his younger brother, Dean is quiet. His eyes are still and half covered by his lids. The image in front of him fills him with sadness, reminding him about his failures. For inside the coffin lies his and Sam's step brother, Adam. Although he is extremely mad with Cas, Dean is grateful that the general brought John Winchester's other son to them, so that they can send him off properly. It is the least they can do for him after they failed to save him.

"We should burn him" Bobby suggests. "Just to make sure. I'll go gather the wood for the fire."

"I'll help you" Sam says. The he addresses his brother: "Hey? You coming?"

"No, I think I'm just going to lie down for a while."

"OK" Sam says and follows Bobby outside. Dean approaches the coffin to throw one more gaze upon his deceased sibling. However, he finds the action hard and exhausting. The pain is too great. "I'm sorry man" he declares while placing a hand on Adam's chest. Afterward, he heads to the sofa to get some rest. It has been a very difficult day and he feels the need to sleep. The image of Adam in the coffin remains in his mind…

* * *

A few hours later, Dean wakes up. Surprisingly, he managed to sleep well, despite all of his worries. After opening his eyes better, he checks on the coffin. It is still there. Afterward, his eyes move to the other rooms, searching for Sam or Bobby. Apparently, they have not returned. He verifies the time: 7:45 pm. Turning on the TV, he switches the channels until he finds a news bulletin. Remembering that Lucifer is now free, Dean realizes he can use the news reports to see if the archangel resumed his destructive activities or not. So far, no thunder storms, no natural disasters, no cult sacrifices or strange phenomena. In a way, the hunter is kind of surprised.

All of a sudden, the TV is turned off. Dean presses the remote again but is unable to turn it back on. Shortly after, the entire house is left without power, all the lights shutting down. "Great" he says as he lifts himself from the couch, with the intention of checking the fuses. However, he notices a dark silhouette standing near the coffin. "Sam" he shouts, thinking it is his younger brother. He receives no response. The silhouette disappears after Dean blinks, convincing him to believe that the stress is making him have hallucinations.

The older Winchester continues heading toward the fuse box when all of a sudden the power returns and all the lights are on again. When this happens, Dean has a clear sight on what is in front of him. But, to his shock, he sees that before him is Adam's spirit, staring at him with unending rage. Startled by the image of his deceased step brother, Dean begins to step back. Without warning, the ghost throws him across the room, the hunter violently landing on a table.

"I'm sorry" Adam ironically apologizes. "Did that hurt? Let me do it some more."

Helpless, Dean assists on how he is lifted in the air and smashed into a wall. "Adam, please" he tries to address the spirit, barely drawing breath.

"What? Is the pain too great? I hope so. Cause it doesn't even begin to come close to what you put me through."

Hearing Adam's words, Dean feels how his guilt rises beyond the normal limits. The former is right to hurt him like this. He deserves to suffer.

The ghost resumes: "You left me in the clutches of that horrible archangel. It's you and Sam's fault that I ended up in the cage, stuck with the devil for all this time. Do you have any idea what he did to me down there … the kind of torments I had to put up with?"

"Adam, please … I'm so, so sorry!"

"Sorry" the spirit shouts angrily. He pins Dean against the wall and begins to suffocate him. "While I was dying down there, you and Sam were alive, enjoying hot meals and sleeping well at night. Not once did you try to get me out of there. Don't friggin tell me you're sorry!"

Just then, Sam enters the room. "Dean" he says with concerned, rushing to save his brother. However, Adam sends him on his back with a simple glance.

"Adam listen to me" the older Winchester draws his attention. "I know we screwed up … big time. You have every right to do this. The only thing I want you to know is that I never wanted to hurt you like this. I'm sorry for the way things turned out. I wish I could change the past, do something different, but I can't. And I'm going to take that to the grave."

Adam is paying close attention to Dean's speech. Taking advantage of his distraction, Sam goes to the kitchen. Realizing what the latter is trying to do, Dean goes on with talking to Adam: "I know you feel like you want revenge but that won't make the pain go away. Trust me on this one. Killing us won't bring you peace."

"Yeah well we're just going to find that out" the spirit declares, producing Dean agonizing pain.

"Adam" Sam yells, standing next to the coffin. The ghost switches his sight to him and to its dismay, notices how the younger Winchester drops an opened lighter on the coffin, setting on fire. Feeling how he is slowly hauled away from this world, Adam turns to Dean with a desperate expression. "I'm sorry" the latter says as he watches the spirit of his step brother dissipating into nothingness. Meanwhile, the flames consume Adam's body.

"You all right" Sam asks Dean. However, he receives no response. The older Winchester is too upset over what happened. Staring at the flames, he is overwhelmed by guilt, blaming himself over what happened with Adam. According to him, there is no one else. He is the only one responsible for his brother's fate. A concrete and tangible proof of his failure to save his loved ones. And with that, he is left to wonder how longer it will be until he fails to save Sam as well, especially with Lucifer free again. It is just too much for him to handle.

* * *

Cas and Ellen are in the general's office, discussing the recent developments.

"How could I have been so foolish" he asks himself. "I should have listened to Michael. I should have never released Lucifer from hell."

"I don't think so baby" she disagrees. "You were right about Lucifer. He does care about us and he did promise to help us."

"Not before killing the entire human race" Cas completes.

"He may be the devil to the humans but he is our brother. I'm sure that he'll understand our crisis, eventually. He just needs someone to help him figure out the gravity of the situation. And I'm sure that that someone is you. You made the right call Cas. You just need to finish it, that's all."

Despite his doubts, Cas is encouraged by Ellen's words. They reassure him that he is still in control of the situation. With that out of the way, the general has the comfort to focus on the creation of the celestial army. As for Lucifer, he will deal with him at the right time. Like Ellen said, he is their brother and he cares about each and every angel. And that will be the notion which will convince him to leave aside his vendetta against humanity and join the fight against the Olukhays. But, Cas wonders, which will be stronger? His love for his family or his hatred for the humans?

Afterward, Cas and Ellen travel to one of the lower floors of the command section, where the rest of the general's team resides. "How are things progressing" the general asks.

"Take a look for yourself" Selaphiel waves him toward the window.

Cas compels and approaches to see with his own eyes. The vast planes surrounding the Command building are filled with the newly created army of the angels. Hundreds of large battalions are ordered into organized groups while military vehicles are driving in between them. The sound caused by the troopers' boots hitting the ground echo throughout the area, creating an imposing march. Once in a while, the sky is filled with squadrons of jet aircrafts, heading toward their designated landing site and helicopters having just arrived from Jupiter…

* * *

**Next episode (Family Matters) will be posted next Monday! R&R!  
**


	137. S04E06 Family Matters

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Here's episode 6 of season 4. Enjoy!

* * *

**S04E06: FAMILY MATTERS**

Cas and his team are in the conference room, holding an emergency meeting. The video projector displays on the white board the images of seven people.

"I don't get it" Adriel confesses. "What do these humans have to do with Lucifer?"

"Because he plans to open Pandora's Box" Michael says with an upset tone.

"Wait, Pandora's Box actually exists" Tilia is curious.

"Yes" Raphael explains. "But it is not a box per say. Although the legend from which it's drawing its origin is true, the details are quite different. It is the literal multiplication of all evil on Earth."

"That doesn't sound good" the board members' secretary points out. "What do you mean by _literal multiplication of all evil on Earth_?"

"It's a spell" Cas intervenes. "And if performed right it amplifies the influence the seven capital sins have on the humans."

"So if this box is opened, more and more humans will commit the seven sins" Adriel asks.

"Not more and more" Michael corrects him. "All of them. The influence of the box will spread like a plague, making everyone susceptible to each of the seven major sins. Humanity will end up in chaos and darkness and will never be able to find the light again. It will be the end." Turns to the general: "Do you see now Castiel? Do you realize how wrong you were to free Lucifer?"

"Still doesn't answer my question" Adriel admits. "How do these humans" – referring to the images on the white board – "fit into all of this?"

Raphael sheds light: "In order to open the box, one must have the hearts of the individuals that are the most perfect example of each sin. The humans we see now are the ones who have committed the gravest forms of the seven major sins." Picks up the remote of the projector and enlarges the first image. "Troy Holmes, the representative of gluttony. His record shows that he had multiple problems in his life for eating in excess. He gave up school, refused to procure a job and ended up residing in his parents' house, consuming food all the time. Three days ago, his mother and father reported his disappearance."

The others pay close attention to Raphael as he goes on, displaying the second image: "Jerry Maxwell, corporatist and owner of Halo Industries. The perfect example of greed. During the years he spent in high school, he stole money from others to soothe his needs of material wealth. He became owner of Halo Industries only for profit and blackmailed other companies to secure as much currency as possible."

"And I guess the same goes for all the other 5 humans" Adriel presumes.

"Correct" Raphael agrees. "All of these individuals are declared missing. Officials are still searching for them but so far, they had little success."

"And we suspect Lucifer has them" Tilia questions.

"Why shouldn't we" Michael steps in. "It's only natural he would go for the deadliest way to ensue chaos within the human population."

The angels' expressions signify worry and alarm. Even Cas is displaying a bit of anxiety on his vessel's face. This infuriates Michael.

"What" the oldest archangel asks. "Were you expecting something else? I told you Castiel, that this would happen. I warned you but you wouldn't listen."

"Hold on a minute" Tilia interferes. "Let's say Lucifer does have the humans. What next?"

Raphael again begins to explain: "Once Lucifer is in possession of their hearts, he'll be able to commence the spell and create a massive flow of telepathic wavelength that will influence the entire human species to commit the capital sins over and over again. When the spell is started and finished, it cannot be reversed."

"In other words we'll be saying bye bye to humanity" Selaphiel points out.

All the angels in the room are sunken in deep waters of concern. However, despite all the worries this situation propels, Cas maintains his confidence, believing that Lucifer can still be persuaded to change his mind.

In contrast, Michael is drenched in anger. The archangel is very upset with his leader for carrying out such a grave error in releasing Lucifer. Now the latter is again threatening to destroy humanity, further adding a new problem for the Host to deal with. As if the Olukhays were not enough. Michael once thought to himself that he could never stay mad at Castiel. However, this notion is beginning to fade away, even with all the general's good intentions.

"We have to stop him" Raphael declares.

"I'll do it! I'm the only one who can" Michael gets up from his seat and prepares to leave.

"Michael" Cas stops him. "I know you are upset but you must refrain yourself from any rash acts. Lucifer is still your brother."

"With all due respect Castiel but this is not my mess. It is yours. Lucifer is about to wipe out an entire species. I will do what I must to save mankind … even if that means killing my brother."

And with that, Michael teleports away. Once again Cas is saddened by how unfriendly and cold the archangel behaved toward him. Shuffling these thoughts, the general returns to matters concerning the Olukhay crisis. "Status on the celestial army" he requests.

"Almost all of our forces have made the transition from Jupiter to the staging area here in heaven" Adriel answers.

"Hain claims that the cores are ready to power up the portals that we're going to use to transport everything in the mist dimension" Tilia reports.

"Everything looks good boss" Selaphiel adds.

"Yes well we cannot deploy our forces in the Olukhay dimension until this matter with Lucifer is not settled" Cas states. "If he succeeds in opening Pandora's Box, we should be prepared to move in and redress the damages. Something tells me the humans will need all the help they can get."

"What about the Olukhays" Tilia asks. "What will stop them from continuing their conquest campaign if all our efforts will be focused on Earth?"

"We will deal with them at the appropriate moment" Cas firmly says. "Right now, the humans are our main concern. Dismissed."

As everyone gets up from the conference table and leaves, Cas notices Ellen's downcast expression. In fact, he realizes that she has not said a single word since the meeting began. "What is wrong" he inquires.

"It's nothing" she lies, not wanting to concern him with her problems.

Despite her efforts to conceal the truth, the general acknowledges what is bothering her: "Is it about Noria?"

Instead of answering, Ellen drops her head to the floor, hinting Cas that he is right. And he is. Ever since Noria left, Ellen has suffered terribly. She feels incomplete, alone and without purpose. Only Cas' embrace and attention makes her feel better. If it were not for him, the pain would have been 10 times greater. However, seeing Michael's hatred for Lucifer and the everlasting conflict between each other, reminded her about her sister and the manner in which they parted ways. That is the reason whys she has been so quiet during the meeting.

"Her absence is affecting you deeply" Cas deduces.

"There are these moments when I feel like I'm a statue" she confesses. "I start to think about everything and I just freeze. I can't move … literally. It's so hard…" – she sinks into his arms – "I feel like a part of me left with her. I miss her so much…"

She stops talking. Cas cannot bear to see her so silent, so sad and gloomy. He is aware of what she is feeling. He just experienced how it is like to suffer because of a sibling. That is why he decides to cheer her up and bring back joy into her life. To make her smile again. He loves her very much and he does not want for her to go through the same brooding periods he succumbs to.

"Come with me" he suddenly tells her.

"Where" she is curious.

"It is a surprise. Please!"

She accepts and shortly after, they teleport away from the conference room.

* * *

The sun shines over the beach, rendering the sand to burn hot. Once in a while, small waves hit the shore, creating a relaxing and comforting sound. The beach restaurant is semi-full at this time of day. A waitress brings an ashtray to a man that is smoking a large cigar. The heat is defeated at small intervals by a cooling breeze, softly blowing over the entire area.

Since this kind of landscape is his favorite, Cas decided this is the perfect place to bring Ellen and attempt to make her forget of all the worries and problems. As he mentioned before, it is a surprise and that is the exact reason why he made Ellen wear a blindfold.

They approach the restaurant.

"Can I take it off now" Ellen asks, referring to the obstacle that blocks her sight.

"Yes" Cas responds.

Taking the blindfold off, the female angel is left without words. The beauty of the place marvels and amazes her. The outdoor restaurant, the cloudless, sunny sky, the roaring sound of the ocean and the palm trees nearby … all make for a divine location. That is what she feels, despite the fact that they are on Earth.

"This is … absolutely wonderful" she admits. "I don't know what to say…"

The smile and bliss on her expression makes Castiel extremely happy. The light and grace inside of him begin to burn again. Seeing her so content delights him and drives all his stress and concerns away. "Let us occupy a seat" he suggests.

They sit down near the cigar smoking man. The kind waitress rapidly goes to take their order.

"I'll have an Ice Frappe" Ellen declares.

"And for the gentleman?"

"Lemonade please. And do not worry. You will receive a consistent tip for your services."

Ellen can barely refrain from laughing.

"Thank you sir, you are too kind" the woman says and heads to see to their order.

"Cas" Ellen says "you really didn't have to do this."

"Do not be ridiculous Ellen. Your happiness is all that I care for. The truth is that … I would give up everything for you. Without you, my life is meaningless. The angels, the Host, Earth, the Olukhays … I do not care about any of them if I cannot be with you. You are everything to me."

Ellen is so impressed by his words that she becomes still, gazing upon him with a look of great astonishment. His declaration touches her deeply and convinces her once again the kind of angel he really is. The kind she vows to never leave.

"You are the best" she points out. "I love you … so much."

Hearing this, Cas rounds up a large grin on his lips. This has the same effect on Ellen as vice-versa and causes her to chuckle unwillingly: "I love it when you do that!"

The waitress arrives with their orders: "Enjoy your drinks."

Both angels taste their beverages. "Wow, this frappe is great" she confesses. "Want to try it?"

"Sure."

Ellen takes a large sip and then leans across the table and kisses Cas. "You are correct" he agrees. "It is very good."

Ellen narrows her eyes in suspicion: "What? The drink or the kiss?"

"The drink of course" he teases her.

She slaps him on the arm: "You mean angel." Then, she crosses her arms and pouts.

"Have I mentioned you look extremely attractive in that suit?"

This statement brings back her cheerfulness: "You know this suit can be removed very quickly."

"Your subtle remarks seem to be shrinking my clothes" Cas claims. "Right now I feel that I haven't chosen the right size for my pants."

Ellen bursts in a loud laughter that draws the smoking man's attention. Ellen covers her mouth with her hands, a bit ashamed of her sonic disturbance. Noticing that the man is looking at her, she forms an apology: "I'm sorry, we were just dicking around."

Realizing how inappropriate that was, Ellen's embarrassment reaches high levels as she conceals her face with her palms. "Lovers" the man says in discontent and continues to read his newspaper. Cas gazes upon his sister with a raised eyebrow, wondering how further can she go on behaving so childishly. Nevertheless, he understands the reason why and is glad to see her relieved of depression.

"There you guys were" Selaphiel cries, appearing near Cas and Ellen's table along with Raphael, Adriel and Tilia. "We've been looking for you all over the planet."

Cas replies: "Yes well apparently we have been dicking around."

His words again cause Ellen to laugh hysterically, making the others to exchange confused looks. However, after several seconds, figuring that she is acting a bit puerile, she abruptly stops laughing and adopts a more serious expression: "So what's up guys?"

"Our forces have completed the transition to heaven" Adriel reports.

"Good" Cas admits. "Any word from Michael or Lucifer?"

"No" Raphael answers.

Cas' concern over the two archangels grows more and more. He sighs, trying to find a solution to this particular problem. "This situation is delaying us more than it should. The Olukhays have remained idle up until now but they can strike at any moment."

"Castiel" Raphael intervenes. "Michael was right. He is the only one who can stop Lucifer."

"The problem is that he may stop him for good" Selaphiel points out.

"Selaphiel is kind of right" Tilia states. "I mean we all are familiar with the history those 2 share. For all we know they could kill each other."

"No" Raphael dismisses the idea. "Michael has changed. He will not kill Lucifer. He knows better. We have to trust his judgment."

"Michael may have changed" Cas replies "but he still holds anger and hatred for Lucifer. Whatever great clarity he has, I fear he will lose it when facing Lucifer. I should have never allowed him to go alone."

All the angels become silent, acknowledging the truth in the general's words. The waitress approaches and asks the newly arrived: "Can I get you anything?"

"Oh, we're not staying" Selaphiel answers.

"Oh come on guys" Ellen steps in. "Sit down. Have a drink. All work and no play makes for a really lousy day. Cas, please tell them to join us."

"Ah what the heck" Selaphiel accepts. "There isn't much to do left upstairs anyway. Might as well enjoy some spare time." He grabs a chair from another table and sits down next to Cas and Ellen. Adriel and Tilia perform the same. Raphael hesitates.

"Raphael, have a seat" Ellen demands.

"I must return to my office. I still have some reports to clarify."

All the angels that are down at the table, except for Cas, begin to shout and roar, ordering him to sit with them. "Don't be a buzz kill Raph" Selaphiel says. "Grab a chair and get over here."

The archangel gives in to his siblings' requests and joins them. The waitress writes down their orders.

The angels remain at the beach restaurant for the remainder of the day, managing to capture a beautiful sunset. After consuming their beverages, they start to discuss about different topics. Adriel and Raphael are listening to what Selaphiel has to say while Tilia shares humorous stories with Ellen and Castiel. Each one of them is completely defused of all the stress regarding their duties, finding themselves in a relaxed state of mind. Even Cas, who knows he cannot afford to be overtaken by dullness, allows himself to enjoy this recreational moment. For a brief period of time, he actually forgets all about Michael and Lucifer.

"Hey Tilia … what was the name of that human band we listened to" Adriel asks.

"Evanescence. And the song was _Call Me When You're Sober_."

Adriel addresses everyone this time: "I tell you these humans are extremely talented at entertainment. The concert Tilia and I went to a couple of months ago was tremendously spectacular."

"Tell me about it" Ellen interferes. "Humans have a lot of potential. Makes you wonder what else they can do."

"You know this is great" Tilia confesses. "When was the last time we hanged out like this? Just us, enjoying ourselves, together? No Olukhays, no mist, no demons or apocalypses …"

"Tilia is right" Selaphiel agrees. "Although we got a lot of work to do, we should find the time to go out more often. Can't do much harm."

All of them realize that they need this moment of recreation, especially with the approach of the war against the Olukhays. They have a long and hard campaign ahead of them and they are not going to benefit from relaxation periods like the one they are savoring now. And the fact that it is just them makes it more pleasant and delightful. They are having fun together, as a family.

"Hey guys" Ellen adds. "Speaking about music … I have an idea."

The speakers of the club force the walls and the floor to tremble, just like a small earthquake would. The disco ball's lights spread thousands of artificial, multicolored fireflies everywhere, jumping in the darkness of the club's bowels. Dozens of hands are raised in the air, fluttering in the rhythm of the loud music. Making their way among the large groups of people, the angels are amazed by the scene in front of them.

Unable to speak normally, the angels use telepathy to communicate.

"_Ellen this is one of the most unconventional ideas you ever had_" Raphael argues.

"_You're being a buzz kill again Raph_" Selaphiel accuses his older brother. "_Let's join the party!_" And with that, the fire archangel rushes toward the dance floor.

"_Come on Adriel_" Tilia grabs his hand and follows Selaphiel. Ellen performs the same action with Cas. Alone, Raphael stares at the dancing humans. Discerning his lack of other options, he decides to accompany his siblings.

The club's DJ changes the current track with Jennifer Lopez's _On the Floor_ hit. As the angels reach the middle of the dance floor, Selaphiel immediately is seized by two gorgeous human females. Ellen displays sensual moves next to Cas and Tilia and Adriel seem to have no problem in enjoying the atmosphere. Raphael tries to free himself of inhibitions and start a gentle sway of his own. Once the chorus of the song arrives, they all jump up and down, respecting the structure of the music. They smile at one another, having a wonderful time, like never before. As Ellen considers a once in a lifetime moment to witness Cas dance like this, the general becomes aware that a long time will pass before they can have fun like this again.

* * *

Meanwhile, the sun rises in the Black Forest, southwest Germany. Appearing out of thin air, Michael heightens his angelic perception to locate Lucifer. It took a bit long but he ultimately traced the fallen archangel to these mountainous parts of Europe. The devil covered his tracks pretty well but Michael proved to be too powerful. This aspect is demonstrated even further when the oldest archangel pinpoints the exact position of his little brother, despite the enochian sigils concealing the latter from angelic vision. Michael is very determined to put an end to the terror cause by his sibling.

However, when he teleports to Lucifer's location, he is shocked by what he sees. On a large stone, the fallen archangel placed the seven human hearts in the form of a circle, preparing them for the spell to open Pandora's Box. Several feet away, at the roots of an enormous tree, lie the bodies of the missing humans, their chest ripped apart. The brutality, the cruelty and the savagery horrify Michael. Indeed he has witnessed a lot of terrifying things in his existence but this disturbs him to his very grace.

"Michael" Lucifer is surprised.

Tears begin to flood the oldest archangel's eyes: "What have you done? How could you…" – tries to attenuate the shock of it all – "How can a child of God be capable of such dreadful, horrendous things?"

"I have to do this Michael" Lucifer supports his mission. "The humans must die."

Michael looks at the corpses and cannot believe what he is seeing. The lifeless humans appear to be discarded as useless tools. They create a morbid tableau of death, one not for the faint of hearts. It disgusts him, it appalls him … he cannot find words… It is just too much. This is typical of Lucifer. Only he is capable of something like this.

"You cold blooded, ignorant, selfish monster" Michael roars angrily while turning to the fallen archangel.

The words pierce Lucifer's heart like a dagger. Coming from Michael, they hurt even more than the loneliness and the suffering he had to endure in hell because he is the angel that he loves and cares for the most, that he admires the most. To hear his role model, his brother speak to him like that causes Lucifer insufferable pain.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance" Michael shouts, clenching his fist.

Lucifer starts to shed tears, too affected by his older brother's words: "Go ahead! Come on! Kill the freak! That's what you always wanted right?"

"Trust me" Michael says, approaching menacingly. "I will."

And with that, the two archangels begin to fight. Lucifer tries to keep Michael as far away as possible with telekinetic attacks. However, the latter repels them and launches stronger strikes. Realizing that he cannot block them, the devil dodges them. The attacks hit the ground, causing powerful earthquakes.

Michael unleashes light orbs at his brother. Lucifer barely blocks them with a light wave. The clash of their powers creates vast explosions that wipe out entire miles of forest.

Back at the club, Cas and the others feel massive ripple effects in Earth's spiritual aura, a clear result of enormous celestial power. Instantly realizing that Michael and Lucifer are fighting, they teleport to the archangels' position to stop them before they cause irreparable damage to Earth.

Too fast for his little brother, Michael succeeds in getting close to him so he can engage in hand to hand combat, where Lucifer stands no chance. Despite using martial arts moves, the devil is no match for his older sibling. The latter begins to pummel the fallen archangel with fists, severely weakening him. However, with a little luck, Lucifer manages to put some distance between himself and his adversary, hoping to recover vitality.

Just when they are about to continue their battle, they are stopped by the sound of the katana, which makes them fall on their knees, holding their vessel's ears and screaming in great pain. A few feet away, Cas and the others have just arrived.

Lucifer is filled with rage. Noticing that the general is responsible for the interruption of the fight, he directs his wrath toward him: "You meddling, good for nothing worm! I'm going to kill you!" Then, he charges at Cas with unending anger.

The general, who produced the first sound of his sword by unsheathing it, creates the second, more painful noise of the weapon by inserting the blade back in its case. This action inflicts extensive ache to every present angel, including Lucifer, who falls on the ground, unable to withstand the harmful effects of the katana. As always, Cas is all right, being immune to his blade's abilities.

After the sound fades off, Cas lectures the two archangels: "What the hell is the matter with you two? Heaven's enemies are at its gates and you two are killing each other for old vendettas? You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

Regaining his hearing and getting up on his feet, Lucifer replies: "You know what? I have had enough with you and your rule! I don't know how you ascended to power Castiel but I'm taking you down. No mere, simple angel should be leader. But don't worry. Cause it's not going to last much longer. Because I challenge you for the position of general of the Heavenly Host. And from what I understood about your system, you cannot refuse me."

The rest of the angels are overtaken by panic. They did not expect Lucifer to do this. And he is right as well. Cas cannot refuse the challenge. Not when it comes from God's second son and one of the most powerful beings in the universe. The general must accept or else he would disregard the system he established in the first place. But the matter that terrifies the board members the most is that Lucifer is a hundred times stronger than Cas. He has no chance against the devil. The situation has gotten considerably worse.

The fear that has conquered his team is not present on Cas' expression. Yes, he was taken by surprise by Lucifer's challenge but somehow, he does not find the circumstances so grim. He sets his eyes upon Ellen and the words _I believe in you_ spring to his mind. That is all he needed. Turning back to Lucifer, he finally declares after a long moment of silence: "I accept!"

The general's team is shocked. Lucifer already envisions himself as the new leader of the angels…

* * *

**Next episode (Castiel vs Lucifer) will be posted Monday! R&R!  
**


	138. S04E07 Castiel vs Lucifer

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Here's episode 7 of season 4. Enjoy!

* * *

**S04E07: CASTIEL VS LUCIFER**

In order for Cas' fight with Lucifer to occur, a new section has been created in heaven, one that possesses all the traits of the physical universe so as to allow the two opponents to use their full powers. Like all its predecessors, this section is in the shape of a vast plane covered by a meadow and hills.

Cas, his team and Lucifer are present there.

"Castiel, you can't do this" Michael expresses concern.

"I have to" the general replies. "You know that very well."

"Yeah but you're not just facing anyone here" the oldest archangel argues.

"I got to agree with big bro on this one" Selaphiel interferes. "The fight you had with me 2 years ago was a walk in the park compared to this one. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Absolutely" Cas admits, looking at Ellen. She realizes he has a plan and tells the others that they have to trust him.

"All right Castiel" Lucifer shouts from several feet away. "Let's get this over with."

"Not so fast" the general retorts. "Let us raise the stakes a little bit."

"What do you have in mind?"

"If you win, you will become general. I will personally guarantee that you will benefit from the total loyalty of every angel of the Host … even Michael's. You will not experience any setbacks while in command and the entire Host will stand at your disposal."

Lucifer smirks. Cas goes on: "But if I win, you must obey every order I give you, listen to every word I say. You must follow my lead without question, doing what I say, when I say and exactly how I say. Do you accept?"

Cas' proposal does not concern the fallen archangel at all. He is more than confident that he will win, his defeat sounding like an impossible case scenario. The notion that really preoccupies him at the moment is his inevitable rise to power. How ironic. All his life he has been an outcast, a rebel rejected by his own family. Now he will become general and will rule amongst his siblings. He will be Michael's superior, something he never thought to achieve. All he has to do is vanquish Castiel, a most easy task.

"Fine" the devil says. "You've got a deal."

The time for the start of the battle arrives. "Good luck" Ellen wishes her lover, taking the words out of the other board members' mouth. Out of nervousness and apprehension, Michael clenches his fists, feeling his anxiety reach ultimate heights. The same goes for Raphael, Selaphiel, Adriel and Tilia. A decisive moment is at hand.

Cas and Lucifer measure each other while slowly pacing in a circle. All of a sudden, the devil uses telekinesis to choke the general. The latter finds it extremely difficult to get out of the archangel's grip. It is simply too strong. However, he manages to escape by launching a light attack that distracts Lucifer, causing him to let go of his opponent. Then, Cas fires multiple energy strikes. Unfortunately, with one hand wave, the fallen archangel redirects them back to their source. The general barely dodges them.

Lucifer's turn. He crosses his hands and then points them at Cas, firing small luminescent fragments. They rapidly transform into sharp ice rounds, piercing the general's body and causing him much suffering. At one point, unable to withstand them any longer, Cas vanishes, activating his super speed. Lucifer stands still for several seconds. Then, without further warning, throws a punch to his right side, delivering a perfect hit to Cas' jaw who, despite being at supernatural velocity, was too slow for the devil.

Taking advantage of this moment, Lucifer bombards Cas with light attacks, the general being severely weakened to do anything about it. The board members hold their breath. The fallen archangel launches a barrage of destroyer orbs at Cas to deplete his vitality once and for all. Cas attempts to block them with a continuous energy wave. The clash of the two attacks results in a massive, blinding explosion. When its effects clear off, Cas' team searches for the two adversaries. They find them. Lucifer is unharmed and in one piece while the general is on his knees, bleeding and barely conscious.

However, the board members witness another thing. Behind the fallen archangel are two light waves, fast approaching to strike him down. When the Cas in front of him dissipates, Lucifer realizes it was only an illusion and not his real opponent. Sensing that he is in danger, he tries to avoid Cas' attack but it is too late. The light waves have a direct hit on the devil's back but fail to produce significant damage.

Furious that he has been fooled in such a manner, Lucifer puts his arms sideways and releases a volatile attack that spreads into every direction as fast as light. It has the desired effect, striking Cas down in an instant. While the general tries to get up on his feet, the archangel approaches him. The former quickly rises and, as a last resort, engages in hand to hand combat with his adversary, successfully administering a few heavy blows to the devil. Yet to his dismay, Lucifer is not even moved by his punches.

In return, the archangel uses his martial arts skills to overwhelm the general. From roundhouse kicks to flips and well placed punches, Castiel becomes a training bag for his opponent. Then, to further deepen the general's defeat, Lucifer uses his telekinesis again to lift his opponent in the air and violently slam him against the ground several times. Each time Cas hits the ground, Ellen closes her eyes and trembles, as if feeling the same pain her lover feels. At one point, the fallen archangel stops. "It appears this is not going to last much longer" he tells the others.

Visibly weakened and hurt, Cas barely gets up on his feet.

"Come on" Ellen shouts. "You can do this. I believe in you."

Encouraged by her words, the general decides that it is time to use his greatest weapon and try to win this impossible battle. Therefore, he draws out his katana, preparing to use it. Just then, Lucifer steals it with his superior telekinesis, causing great panic among the board members. "My God" Michael worries. The sword was Cas' only chance to achieve victory. But now it is in the devil's hands … Things cannot get much worse.

"You think I was going to let you use this against me again" Lucifer tells Cas, referring to the katana. "Without this sword, you're finished. What? Did you think this wasn't going to happen?"

"On the contrary" Cas admits with confidence. "I was counting on it." Then, he points his hand at Lucifer. All of a sudden, the katana starts shocking the devil with powerful electrical discharges. The fallen archangel begins to jitter uncontrollably and to let out screams of agonizing pain.

"Wow" Adriel utters. "Amazing beyond anything."

Cas allows this to go on for some time. He ends Lucifer's agony by dropping his hand to the ground, ceasing the electroshocks. Greatly weakened, the archangel lets the katana fall from his grasp and begins to stagger. Cas does not waste this opportunity and commences to assault his worn out adversary with fists. Hit after hit, the general pummels the fallen archangel, beating him senseless and taking no consideration that he is too exhausted to fight back.

"Yeah" Cas' team shouts in unison. Ellen smiles, glad that Cas is proving why she believes in him so much. In the mean time, he continues covering Lucifer with punches. At one point, the general gathers massive energies in his right fist, making it glow, and delivers a heavy uppercut which sends the devil flying and crashing on the ground a mile away.

The board members breathe relieved. The fight is over. Cas won, without any doubt. Lucifer is in no shape to even stand up, much less continue the battle. Each and every one of them is impressed on how their leader performed. He actually defeated Lucifer. They wonder how many more tricks Cas has up his sleeve, because he never ceases to keep pulling them out, especially in dire situations.

Cas approaches the fallen archangel. The latter is struggling to maintain consciousness. The general bends and says: "You lost. Now … you are my little bitch." And with that he leaves Lucifer's side. He uses telekinesis to retrieve his katana and tells the others: "We're done here."

"Remind me to never get on Castiel's nerves" Selaphiel declares to Raphael.

* * *

Conference room. Tilia and the board members are sitting down while Cas and Lucifer stand up, next to the white board which displays the map of the Olukhay dimension.

The general is speaking: "We have a problem. Our satellite from the mist dimension has discovered a small Olukhay encampment near the shores of the sea." He uses the remote control and magnifies to the location of the enemy camp. "This crude settlement stands in the way of our bases of operations. Therefore, it is vital for that location to be cleared before we activate the portal and transport our forces there."

"How many Olukhays are we talking about" Selaphiel asks.

"Approximate number is 30" the general answers.

"And how is this a problem" the fire archangel inquires. "We should go along with the deployment as planned."

"The problem is" Cas explains "that if only one Olukhay manages to escape, he will warn his kind and we could have a massive attack on our hands during the deployment. Which could ruin everything."

"Oh" Selaphiel gets his leader's point.

"Our best option is to act with stealth on this matter" Cas confesses. "To not give any cause for suspicion to the Olukhays occupying that camp."

"But how are we going to do that" Ellen wonders.

"Simple" Cas says, looking at Lucifer. "I'm sending you there with the objective of destroying that settlement."

The devil is outraged to be ordered around like this, especially by an angel less powerful than him. His anger rises with each passing second. Unfortunately for him, there is nothing he can do. He made a deal and he must respect it, being an angel of his word. He would break his principles if he started disregarding his agreement with Castiel.

"Wait, why only him" Adriel asks.

"Of course" Raphael understands. "The Olukhays won't suspect anything if we send only one angel. And considering how strong Lucifer is, he will surely be successful in driving them away. Good thinking Castiel."

"Let's go" the general commands.

The mist dimension experiences a very sunny day. Although the climate here seems to be temperate, the weather is pleasant and mild. The shore line, of course, is slightly cooler because of the sea currents that hover in the air.

Several miles away from the shore, above the waters, a portal appears. From it comes out an all white UH-60 Black Hawk helicopter that is heading toward the Olukhay encampment. Inside, the aircraft carries Cas, his team and Lucifer.

"Now remember" the general gives final indications to the fallen archangel. "You can use only 30 % of your powers here. So be careful. Your objective is to destroy the camp and drive the Olukhays away. You are not to harm them. Are you clear on that?"

"Yes" Lucifer bluntly acknowledges and throws himself out of the helicopter, using his flight ability to reach the enemy settlement faster.

"Are you sure this is a good idea" Michael asks his leader.

"Yes" Cas answers, portraying no doubt on his expression. In fact, he specifically chose Lucifer for this mission to test his allegiance and see how faithful he is to their agreement, thus hitting two birds with one stone.

The fallen archangel arrives at the Olukhay encampment, landing on the ground slowly, with his eyes closed. The men there quickly realize that they are dealing with an angel. "Get him" one of them shouts as they draw their weapons and lunge at the celestial.

At this moment, Lucifer opens his eyes and launches light attacks in every direction. The Olukhays stop their charge toward him and seek shelter. One of them has the misfortune of being hit by one of the archangel's supernatural strikes. His wound freezes, getting covered by ice.

At one point Lucifer trains his hand at several wood barrels and, with telekinesis, throws them at a group of Olukhays. Then, he releases from his hand blinding lights that simply immobilize several opponents and causes them to fall on the ground, unconscious.

Up in the sky, Cas and the others are watching the battle.

An Olukhay gets close enough to Lucifer and manages to impale him with a sword. But to the former's dismay, the celestial does not even flinch. As the imperials gaze terrified, he calmly pulls the sword out of his womb without uttering one sound of pain. Despite realizing that they are facing an invincible opponent, the Olukhays surround him and prepare to attack. Once they do that, the devil commences using his martial arts to defend himself. He displays spectacular moves, impressing even Ellen, although his skills do not even come close to hers.

As the fight goes on, Lucifer has no difficulty whatsoever against 27 adversaries. With super-strength and super-speed, he knocks down each and every attacker that approaches him. As he delivers punches and kicks in all directions, he is venting off all the anger that dwells inside of him. And with the Olukhays looking exactly like the humans, Lucifer has all he needs to free himself of his rage. There is not a more perfect opportunity. Growing tired of the length of the fight, the fallen archangel picks up a pike and slays several enemies.

"Damn it" Cas curses. "Land, now" he orders the pilot.

As the white helicopter descends and reaches the surface, all the Olukhays retreat. Lucifer drops the pike and notices his siblings coming to him. "Mission accomplished" he tells the general in a mocking tone.

However, Cas punches him as a response. Everyone is shocked, especially Lucifer. Still heated from the fight, he barely refrains himself from returning the hit but his rage and anger returns, more intense than before. The fact that he has to suppress them makes him extremely mad.

"I thought I made myself clear when I gave you a direct order to not harm the Olukhays" Cas lectures the devil.

"I…" the fallen archangel tries to retort but is quickly interrupted.

"Not interested in what you have to say" the general admits. "I gave you a mission and you screwed up. Be thankful that I am not going to take any disciplinary action. However, the next time something like this happens, I will imprison you in hell and will leave you there to rot. Is that clear?"

"Crystal" Lucifer answers.

As Cas orders everyone back to the helicopter, Ellen contemplates on how harsh and severe the general is with the fallen archangel. She has never seen him act like this with any angel. Nevertheless, she understands that his approach may be the only one that could successfully domesticate Lucifer's rebellious nature.

* * *

The celestial army is being deployed in the mist dimension. Large and countless portals transport the angelic forces which occupy the entire shoreline. In the mean time, the walls of the primary base are being raised along with all the structures that are to be inside. Battalions and vehicles are swarming everywhere, helicopters and trucks are delivering construction materials and fighter aircrafts are landing down on an improvised field. The entire scene is characterized by continuous movement and by a never ending uproar.

In a raised tent, Cas, the board members, Tilia and Lucifer are gathered around a table. On it is the map of the Olukhay dimension.

"Nearly 50% of our forces are here" Adriel reports.

"Well boss" Selaphiel asks "how do you want to do this?"

Cas is silent for a couple of seconds, rechecking his plans. After he is done, he begins: "We divide the map into 5 sectors." He uses a pen to split the map into 5 different parts, starting from the origin point, the center of the dimension, the island. "Because this dimension is in the shape of a circle, the limits of each sector will be represented by radiuses. Selaphiel, Michael, Raphael, Ellen and I will be in charge of these divided parts. Each sector will have a main headquarters from which all military operations will be led. While these primary bases will be located near the shoreline, outposts and defensive settlements will be raised further in the mainland at close proximity, as to form our blockade."

The other angels pay close attention to their leader's organization. Cas resumes: "This will be our first line of defense. Our second line of defense will be the aircraft carries. I want them near the shoreline all around the clock and on standby for extreme emergencies. Should the Olukhay break our blockade, I want the carriers to form a second blockade. And while we are on this topic, I'm putting Adriel in charge of all our naval and aerial forces."

Adriel takes notes. The general continues: "Moving on, the third line of defense will be formed from our attack submarines. I want them to constantly patrol the deep waters and be on guard for anything. I am not interested in how they do that. Organize a shift system, do anything you can but I want at least 20 submarines submerged all the time."

Before going on, Cas pauses for a short moment to clear his throat. "Finally" he concludes "our last line of defense will be the battle cruisers, which will be positioned near the island. If all the other lines fail, they are Earth's only chance of survival."

"Yeah but if we get into that situation, heaven will be compromised" Selaphiel points out. His words spark fear into everyone else.

"Let's pray it will not get to that" Cas confesses.

"And do you honestly think this is going to work" Lucifer addresses the general.

"You have something better" Cas inquires.

"Are you all really that naïve? You think planning, raising a blockade … first, second, last line of defense … You think this will stop these guys?"

"Well we're not just going to sit around and wait for them" Selaphiel declares. "We're going to do some attacking of our own."

"And do you think that will accomplish anything" Lucifer disagrees. "We're facing an army of 200 million, a colossal force. Your strategy, attrition, will not produce any kind of positive results. It's only going to make things worse. Many angels will die."

"Yeah but we possess superior technology" Adriel states.

"That will only postpone the inevitable. They will break your blockade Castiel. You know that. You're too smart to not have anticipated it."

Cas looks upon the others' faces, searching their reaction toward what Lucifer said. Indeed, he sees worry, fear and anxiety. The same feelings he experiences himself. Like he said to Ellen, he is very aware that the blockade, the celestial army … it will only postpone the Olukhay invasion. It will not stop it.

"However" Lucifer adds "there is a way the end this war before it even begins."

"What is it" Cas is curious.

"All it takes is just a push of a button. Before you know it, everything will be over and we all can go back to our normal lives."

Suddenly, the general discerns the devil's idea and finds himself outraged by it: "Are you suggesting we use nuclear weapons on the Olukhays? Have you lost your mind?"

All the others become horrified at the thought.

"What? You don't think it's a good idea?"

"It is a terrible idea" Cas declares. "You are proposing mass genocide. The murder of millions."

"So" the devil says indifferently. "We take them out before they take us out."

"Typical Lucifer" Michael admits.

"Under no circumstances will we do that" Cas stands firm.

"It's the quickest and safest way to end this crisis, to avoid the deaths of dozens, maybe hundreds of our brothers and sisters. Why are you dismissing it? Do you think the Olukhays would show the same mercy, the same compassion? No! They would kill you in the blink of an eye."

"I will not order the death of so many beings just because they are my enemies and they do not think like me" the general maintains his decision. "I for one am not a killer."

"You are being irrational and ridiculous" Lucifer accuses Cas. "You would rather risk everything, your family, your entire home, for a stupid principle?"

"Despite what you may think of" Cas says "all life is sacred. And no one, except for father, should have right over it, no matter what the circumstances. If we use nuclear warheads against the Olukhays, not only would we be giving up on our principles, but we would be giving up on ourselves as well, stranding from what is moral and just. Once we do that, we will lose our souls, turning into something dark and malevolent."

Lucifer drops his head in disappointment: "Let me know how will your morality work when the Olukhays are going to invade heaven and enslave all of us."

And with that, the fallen archangel leaves the tent, too upset to argue anymore. The other angels exchange concerned glances.

Outside the tent, Lucifer decides that a walk could calm him down. As he begins to make the first steps, he accidentally bumps into another angel. "Watch we're you're going you moron" the latter roars. His attitude annoys the devil greatly.

"You dare speak to me like that? Do you know who I am?"

"I don't care if you're mother Theresa. Next time, when you see someone walking toward you, you step aside. You're not the center of the universe, princess."

The regular celestial's words were the last straw for Lucifer. How can the former treat him that way, especially knowing that he is talking to an archangel? Too angry to think about it any further, the devil simply grabs the angel by the throat and starts strangulating him.

Right after that, another angel comes along and points his rifle at Lucifer's temple, shouting: "Let him go!"

At this point, the fallen archangel wonders what is wrong with his siblings. They would have never shown such disrespect in the past, before he rebelled. Clearly they have changed or they have been changed.

"Point that thing away from me brother before…"

The rifle angel however interrupts him: "Last warning! Put him down!" However, barely finishing his sentence, he feels that he is choking, unable to breathe anymore. While dropping the weapon and kneeling, he realizes that it is Lucifer who is harming him, using telekinesis. And he is right.

Just then, Lucifer's arm is impaled by the katana, action which causes him excruciating pain. The two angels are released from his grip and are trying to retrieve their breath. Afterward, Cas rapidly pulls out his sword from the devil's arm, inducing even more suffering. The fallen archangel falls down and witnesses how Cas threatens him with the tip of the blade.

"If you ever hurt another angel again, I will run this sword through your heart!"

Then, the general orders his team, who observed the entire scene, to tend to Lucifer's wound, which is now emanating a blue light. The devil never experienced such pain in his entire life. He begins to suspect that the katana has only one creator: God himself. No one else can build such a powerful weapon.

* * *

Although night has settled upon the sky of the dimension, the angels continue to work non-stop to complete the bases. Cas is standing several meters away from the construction yard, staring at the valley in front of him. The silence and stillness of the spot he is occupying relax him.

"Hey sweetie" Ellen approaches him.

"Hello Ellen" her appearance makes him extremely happy. They embrace each other and kiss.

"Wow" she marvels at the landscape. "This place is even more beautiful at night time."

"I can see that."

"Kind of makes you wish we didn't have to fight a war on it" she confesses. However, she quickly detects that he is having doubts again. "What's wrong?"

"I have been mulling over a few aspects" he answers. "And I'm starting to believe that Lucifer may be right."

"About what?"

"About using nuclear weapons."

"What" she is appalled.

"It sounds very logical and pragmatic. We could end this crisis very quickly and avoid the deaths of hundreds, thousands of angels."

"But at what cost? Cas, listen to me. As much logical and pragmatic as it sounds, it does not fit with you. You're not like that. One of the main reasons why I fell in love with you is because of your huge respect for life. You have empathy and compassion and that makes you a hero. It's why God chose YOU to lead us and not Lucifer."

"But what if I fail? It is like I said before … the Olukhays are too many. They will conquer us eventually."

"I don't believe that" she puts her arms around his shoulders. "You want to know why? Because I believe in you. You will save us." They kiss while lying gently on the ground, preparing to make love…

* * *

**Next episode (First Blood), Monday! R&R!**


	139. S04E08 First Blood

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Sorry for the huge hiatus. I will continue to post the rest of the episodes I have written so far (until 12). Beyond that, there will be another hiatus. I don't know for how long. But I can assure you, I will be back with the rest of the story. You can count on that! Now I leave you with episode 8 of season 4. Enjoy!

* * *

**S04E08: FIRST BLOOD**

Ellen walks out of the tent, pulling Cas by his arm, literally forcing him to come with her. The two are followed by the board members, Tilia and Lucifer. They are heading toward a white UH-60 helicopter which has its engines turned on.

"Ellen this is ridiculous really" the general protests. "I feel perfectly fine with my current attire."

Selaphiel intervenes: "As much as you love that trench coat boss, we'd feel a lot better if you were a little more protected."

They reach the helicopter. Ellen urges Cas to get in but he refuses. "Oh for heaven's sake will you just get inside" she snaps, after which he enters the aircraft without any further protest. The rest of his team follows him.

About 30 feet away, two angels watch how the helicopter takes off. "Where are they going" one of them asks.

"Heaven I heard" the other one answers.

"Wow. I never thought I'd get so much tired. Thank goodness for this short break."

"Yeah tell me about it. We're working non-stop around here. It's like a freaking race. But then again, considering what we're facing…"

"So we're actually going to go through with this? Who would have imagined angels using human weapons and going to war?"

"Desperate times! Nevertheless, I believe in what we're doing. It might sound corny but it's true. If we got to tie our laces from our army boots, get a large knife, cover our heads with a red band and start acting like Rambo in order to protect heaven then I say yeah! Bring it on pussycat! Grab the biggest M249 you can possibly find and go nuts!"

"Yeah but what will happen during our first battle? We have machine guns, we have battle cruisers and attack submarines. They only have swords and arrows."

"Don't forget that they outnumber us" the other retorts.

"My point is that with the kind of fire power we have, they won't even get close to us. And when the going is going to get rough, the Olukhay body count will be enormous."

The other angel begins to have doubts about how the Host will fight in this war.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Command building, in the conference room, behind a dressing screen, Cas is putting on some sort of an all out golden protective equipment.

When he steps outside the screen, so that his team can admire him in his new armor, he stuns them. Each and every one of his board members is impressed at his sight. Even Lucifer casts glances of astonishment, witnessing the general in such a magnificent outfit.

Cas is covered with a black body glove upon which are mounted golden shoulder pads (bearing resemblance to angel wings) from which a yellow cape flows down, wrist gauntlets, greaves and boots. But the most impressive piece of the general's armor is his chest plate, a brilliant work of design. Similar to the muscle cuirasses created during the years of the Roman Empire, Cas' torso plate is ornamented with different shapes, including 4 angels: 2 with trumpets, situated in the upper side, and 2 other in the abdomen area, bowing at the katana. The chest plate is continued downward with a pteruges of the same yellow color. At the left side of Cas' waist is the katana, held by a special belt.

The other angels simply cannot take their eyes off of their leader.

"Who made the armor" Lucifer asks.

"Ellen, Tilia and I" Adriel answers.

"You have outdone yourselves" Raphael praises their efforts.

"Thank you" Adriel takes a bow.

"I don't feel so comfortable wearing it" Cas shocks his team.

"What are you talking about" Selaphiel snaps.

"It is too … luxurious."

The board members roll their eyes and sigh.

"Cas" Ellen intervenes "I know how you are modest and all but you are our general. You got wear something that will … separate you from the rest."

"But I do not want to be separated. I want to be on the same terms of equality with all the angels, no matter the rank or duty."

"You don't like my gift" Ellen asks, pouting. Her reaction convinces Cas to accept wearing the armor.

"But of course I like your gift" he replies, bringing back the smile on her lips. "Thank you Ellen" – turns to the rest – "all of you."

"Don't mention it boss" Adriel adds. "It was our pleasure."

"So, el jefe" Selaphiel steps in. "What's our strategy in this war? How are we going to fight the Olukhays?"

Cas turns the video projector on, which displays on the white board the map of the mist dimension. "Lucifer was correct" he states. "We cannot just stand by and expect to drive away each and every Olukhay attack. That would be extremely dangerous. Therefore we must exhibit aggressive intentions of our own."

"Makes sense. Best defense is a good offense" the fire archangel adds. Everyone is staring at him, confused by his dubious comment. "Sorry" he apologizes. "Too much football."

"If I may suffer no more interruptions, I shall go on with our approach" Cas stings his board member. The general goes to the white board and points with his finger the Olukhay blockade: "We should first hit the smaller encampments that are placed at the limit of their blockade. They are closer to our bases and they can be easily destroyed. With them out of the way, we have a safer route to the heavily fortified Olukhay keeps."

"This is a very bad idea" Lucifer interferes. "What are you going to do Castiel? You're going to destroy their blockade, thinking that you'll be persuading them to give up and run away? You cannot possibly hope to make them leave by playing this pathetic war game."

"Lucifer, I swear, if you even say the word _nuclear_, I will personally lash you" Cas threatens, angered by the fallen archangel's intervention.

"Why do you refuse to see that it is the only way?"

Michael answers instead: "Because he is not a cold hearted killer like you Lucifer. You make me sick."

Although bothered by his older brother's insult, Lucifer maintains his focus on the general: "Castiel, please. You know as well as I do, as well as the rest of us that what you're doing is a hopeless cause. I beg of you…"

Exhausted of Lucifer's comments, Cas cuts him off, expressing vexation in his tone: "Enough. The decision has been made. And besides, I would not use weapons of mass destruction even as a last resort. So you can shut up about it. Dismissed!"

The devil gazes at the other angels in the room: "Don't you have anything to say about this? Can't you see how wrong he is?"

However, the rest of the celestials in the room are silent.

"I said dismissed Lucifer" Cas raises his voice. "Report to our base in the mist dimension. Now!"

The fallen archangel furiously paces out of the conference room. But before he leaves, he throws a questioning look at Michael, as if asking how can he allow this to happen. The latter ignores him.

"Wow … talk about desperate measures" Adriel admits. "Cas, are you sure about him? He doesn't seem too stable. Do you think he's going to perform well in this war?"

"He has too" the general responds. "His entire family and his home depend on him. He will fight with everything he has. But you're right. He needs to be watched over. That is why I'm assigning him to you Michael."

"What? No! I can't fight this war and babysit him at the same time."

The oldest archangel's refusal adds further layers of anger inside Cas: "Do I appear to be asking you nicely? No. That was a direct order and I expect you to carry it out. Is that clear?"

"Yes Castiel" Michael reluctantly accepts.

The general continues to lecture him: "Whatever's going on between you and Lucifer is distracting you greatly. I cannot give you the command of a sector if your concentration is not at 100%. So do whatever you must to put an end to your conflict and focus at the task at hand or else I have no use for you."

"Yes Castiel."

The board members are a bit disconcerted by Cas' behavior. It has been a long time since he displayed such bad-temper toward them. Of course, his authority may justify it, him being their leader and all. However, they can tell when he is bothered by something. Especially Ellen, who even knows what is upsetting him.

Cas concludes on the same idea: "The same goes for all of you. If you would rather do something else then fight, I suggest you remain behind in heaven until the war is over. Dismissed!"

And with that, Cas leaves.

"What's up with him" Tilia asks Ellen. The latter is aware that Cas is acting this way because of the pressure and concerns regarding the war. Ellen recognizes his doubts about this crisis and realizes that they are tormenting him every step of the way. He cannot lead the angels in this state of anger and unbalance. He must be relaxed and have a clear mind. But how can that be accomplished, Ellen asks herself. Her encouragements worked every time but this situation requires something more intense. Something that can ease his mind and take the anger, the doubts and the stress away. Suddenly, she discovers a solution.

"Don't worry" Ellen assures Tilia. "I'll take care of it."

Meanwhile, Cas is in his office, pondering over Lucifer's words. Could he be right? This war of attrition with the Olukhays can lead to the deaths of countless angels and eventually, the Host's defeat whereas a direct nuclear bombardment on the imperials could surely save the angels, heaven and Earth. However, that would severely compromise Cas' entire mission. He cannot make a safer and better world if he chooses who lives and who dies on the basis of his own feelings. For the first time since he was resurrected by God after the Battle of Armageddon, he does not know how to proceed. He simply does not know.

All of a sudden, Ellen enters the room and locks the door behind her. He rushes to Cas and begins to kiss him.

"Ellen what are you doing" he asks, confused.

"Just shut up and take me" she demands, the general following her request without hesitation. She takes of his cuirass and then removes her suit jacket. After she unbuttons her shirt, she exposes her cleavage. Fully aroused by her attractive body, Cas gives into all his sexual desires and places her on the sofa where they can make love more comfortably. Getting on top of him, Ellen undresses him of the pteruges and the black trousers. The general feels her soft skin of her thighs and admires her beautiful face features as he detects the fire burning inside of him. They further continue the sexual intercourse, realizing how much they needed something so invigorating and liberating.

* * *

Night time in the mist dimension. The angels constructing the bases have recently ceased their duties and are now enjoying their rations. On one of the aircraft carriers close to the shoreline, Adriel, as the newly appointed commander of the naval and aerial forces, is tending toward organizational tasks. Upon returning from heaven, he summoned all the ship and submarine captains for a staff meeting regarding regulations and procedure. Afterward, he went on inspecting the supercarrier HS Celestius, the flagship of the Host, where he remained for the rest of the day.

"Adriel" he hears his name called while talking to the captain of the Celestius on the flight deck. Turning to see who it is, he recognizes Tilia.

"OK Eziel. I'll await your report" he tells the captain who quickly departs. "Hello gorgeous" he greets the female angel as they share a kiss.

"So … mister sailor. How about you raise those sails and take me in the middle of the ocean where we can be alone and unbothered."

Adriel teases her by looking behind and pretending that she is speaking to someone else.

"Funny" she replies with irony while slapping him on the arm. He displays a large grin on his lips.

"So what's up" Adriel asks.

"Well Castiel declared that we're on fully duty starting from tomorrow."

"Yes, I know. I've been working all day to prepare our fleet to be at maximum readiness. Tomorrow … the war begins."

Both of them look at the night sky with pensive eyes, embraced in each other's arms.

"Last night of freedom" she adds. "What do you say we take advantage of it? Use whatever spare time we have left to enjoy our final moments of peace."

"Sorry gorgeous but I have a gazillion things to finish until tomorrow. Paper works, inspections, the whole enchilada. Castiel will kill me if I don't have the fleet up and running until morning. Rain check?"

"Oh … OK" she accepts.

"You sure you don't mind?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I understand, you got a lot of work to do. Priorities … we are at war, right?"

"You got it!"

"Adriel" a voice comes out from his radio station. "Your presence is requested on the bridge."

"On my way" he responds and leaves immediately, without saying Tilia goodbye. Not minding, she heads to her own duties.

* * *

Dawn arrives with a never before seen speed. The first rays of the dimensional sun emerge out of the sea and illuminate everything, chasing away the last shreds of the night.

On the Celestius, Cas exits the superstructure of the carrier, followed by the rest of his team. They are heading toward the bow of the ship.

"How many did you say they were" Selaphiel asks the general.

"About 20.000" Cas answers. "Pikemen, cavalry, archers and siege weapons similar to mangonels and battering rams."

"Not too much of a threat" the fire archangel assumes.

"Yes well they were located just a few miles outside our blockade line, advancing" Cas states.

"Some of our outposts are still being constructed there" Raphael points out.

"That is right" the general agrees. "Which is why that small army must be stopped. We cannot allow the Olukhays to discover our blockade perimeter."

A few steps behind, Tilia studies Cas and notices a change in his behavior. He is much calmer, much more relaxed then the day before, his voice denoting freedom from the anger that took hold of him. Even his eyes present inner equilibrium and steadiness. Curious as to what caused this transition, she approaches Ellen, remembering that she confessed that she was going to resolve the problem.

"Wow, I'm impressed" she admits. "He's not angry anymore. What did you do?"

"Let's just say I know how to push Cas' buttons" Ellen replies.

"So what are we going to do" Selaphiel asks the general.

"YOU will remain behind and see to the construction of your bases. The sooner our defensive blockade is raised the better."

"So you're dealing with this on your own" Michael inquires.

"Yes and no" the general answers. "Adriel?"

They reach the bow of the supercarrier, a space filled with 7 Mil Mi-24 helicopters.

"As you requested Castiel" Adriel says. "7 hunter-killers equipped with 2 23 mm twin-barrel auto-cannons, 2 class 4 type missile launchers and a complement of 12 HS smart bombs. Ready for combat."

"Nice toys Adriel" Selaphiel admires the battle helicopters. Cas signals the pilots to start the engines.

"Oh my God" Ellen snaps. "I almost forgot. Cas, can you wait a few seconds?"

Before the general can answer, she sprints toward the superstructure of the ship. As the propellers of the helicopters begin to spin faster and faster, creating their specific noise, Ellen returns and settles everyone's curiosity. She gives Cas what appears to be a golden helmet, with angel wings coming out from each side. It protects everything, its only vulnerability consisting of the two holes meant for visibility.

"Couldn't let you leave without this" Ellen tells Cas. The general stares at the helmet with great marvel, impressed by its craftsmanship. Although he despises luxurious things, things that make him conspicuous, he cannot deny the fact that he adores the helmet. He takes it from Ellen and slowly places it upon his head, thus adding the final piece to his armor suit.

Ellen kisses the mouth part of his helmet and concludes with: "Good luck!"

And with that, Cas climbs aboard one of the helicopters and transmits the take-off order, giving the mission the green light. His team gazes at the aircrafts' departure, hoping that all of them will return safe and sound.

* * *

The Olukhay army advances through a desolate, dry, desert area. The phalanx indifferently marches onward, with the cavalry squadrons riding between the empty spaces that divide it. From behind follow the archers, the siege weapons and the supply caravans. Although the speed they adopt is quite slow, they will reach the angelic blockade line by sunset.

All of a sudden, the Olukhays hear strange sounds coming from the hills in front of them. The leader of the army places himself ahead of his men and orders full stop. His lieutenants, mounted on horses, spread the command. In their line of sight, upon the blue sky appear 7 flying machines that produce a very loud noise.

The helicopters approach the army but maintain some distance. Cas picks up the station so that he can address the Olukhays through the aircraft's speaker system.

"This is Castiel, General of the Host of Heaven. I am here to plead you to turn back at once. I beg of you to heed me. We do not have to resort to conflict. Our people may still find a way toward peace. Please, let us avoid bloodshed on both sides. What is your response?"

The army is quiet and motionless. The angels on board the helicopters suspect that they are considering an appropriate reply.

Just then, an arrow becomes visible, fast approaching one of the hinds. It penetrates the windshield and impales the pilot straight in the chest. He loses control of the aircraft and, despite the co-pilot's efforts, the helicopter crashes into another one and explodes. Both aircrafts are turned into balls of fire, rapidly falling to the ground.

Seeing this, Cas is outraged. "Damn them" he curses. "Open fire, open fire!"

At the general's order, the five remaining Mil Mi-24s start unloading their weapons at the Olukhay army. The twin-barrel auto-cannons lay heavy damage upon the infantry units while the missiles target the siege weapons. In vain the imperial archers release arrows, attempting again to shoot down the angelic machines. The helicopters engage in evasive maneuvers while continuing to fire. Some of the Olukhays commence running for their lives in every direction, desperate to escape the onslaught. However, the larger contingent of the army falls under the weapons' barrage of Cas' battle hinds. The area is bombarded with explosions, fire and countless bodies spread everywhere.

After the helicopters cease fire, Cas is horrified by the scene before him. There are bodies everywhere, lying in pools of blood. So much death … by his hand. Doubts return to his mind once again. Is this his better way? His reason for disregarding Lucifer's nuclear weapons idea? Because if it is, he is disgusted by it. It does not strike him as the best option as it did in the past. Not only did he sentence so many to their ends, he also watched how 4 of his fellow brethren fell under his command. Although he anticipated events like these, with casualties after battles, he still has a growing pain in his stomach.

First blood has been drawn… The war … has begun…

* * *

**Next episode, next week, probably friday or saturday. Please leave a review if you read this episode. Good luck!  
**


	140. S04E09 Aerial Supremacy

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Here's episode 9 of season 4. Hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

**S04E09: AERIAL SUPREMACY**

A crow crosses the sky unbothered, contemplating upon the nature of its next victim. Hungry, it sets toward the ground but when a deafening loud noise disturbs the sonic atmosphere, the black bird is filled with fear and waves his wings in order to return among the clouds.

The forest below is filled with sounds of weapons' fire. The angel soldiers commanded by Ellen are struggling to penetrate the defensive of a nearby Olukhay fortress situated in a mountainous region. The imperials have dispatched their forces to block and stop the advancement of the celestials and for the moment, they are successful, managing to hold the angels off. In the mean time, the bridge that leads to the main entrance of the fortress is secured with archers and arrow launching machines. Add to that are the archers and the rest of the infantry which position themselves inside the stone walls of the Olukhay structure.

Dressed in white, their standard military color, the angels are slowly but surely making progress. Two of them press the attack by proceeding toward the bridge but are viciously killed by three Olukhay swordsmen. A few feet away, a grenade takes several imperials out of the battle. Arrows and bullets fly in every direction and once in a while, rocket propelled grenades cause explosions that shake the ground.

Out of ammunition, one of the angels grabs his knife and defends himself against enemy troops. He avoids the tip of a sword and thrusts the knife into the stomach of his attacker. No time to waste because he is assaulted by 3 other Olukhays. The angel soldier engages them in a fierce battle to the death.

In another part of the forest, two celestials are facing a multitude of enemy soldiers. Fortunately, their rifles are the only thing they need to both protect themselves and take out the Olukhays. They present both accuracy in wielding their weapons and speed, delivering their enemies' deaths with simple point and fire movements.

An Olukhay notices a lone angel, female, and decides to charge her, suspecting that she might be an easy target. Wrong, he discovers as he is sent on the ground by a roundhouse kick. None other than Ellen, the woman begins to fire her rifle, eliminating several imperialists in the process. One from the latter category manages to approach her and plunge at her with his sword. The only thing he succeeds is getting a heavy blow to his temple.

Ellen recharges her weapon and continues to bring swift end to Olukhay soldiers. In the mood for hand to hand combat, she switches the safety trigger of her rifle to on, and attacks the imperials with her fighting skills. One by one, they fall on the ground, defeated by her extraordinary use of martial arts knowledge. The notion that angers the Olukhays the most is the fact that they cannot strike her. Ellen successfully anticipates every move of her opponents and reacts accordingly. She is simply too good for them.

Ellen even manages to display spectacular moves. When two enemy soldiers rush toward her, she knocks them down with a split kick. Shortly after, she repels two Olukhays by first performing a back kick and then quickly redressing her leg for a front kick. When an imperial throws a spear at her, she dodges it with a butterfly twist, leaving the former with his mouth opened. Taking advantage of his distraction, the female angel kills him by throwing her knife at his chest.

"Trayac to Ellen" she hears coming from her wrist comm. As she grabs a hold of her rifle, she responds: "Report!"

"We're barely moving an inch here. The Olukhays are making it impossible for us to get close to that damn bridge. This is taking too much time and we've already lost 9 angels."

"Copy that Trayac" she acknowledges. Afterward, she addresses another: "Zeviel, whenever you're ready…"

"Understood Ellen. We're approaching your position. Stand back and watch the fireworks!"

"This is Ellen to Assault Group Alpha. Steer clear of the area near the bridge. We've got incoming air support."

At her order, all the angels retreat to a safer location and place themselves in prone position, shooting any enemy soldier in their line of sight. Several of them rendezvous with Ellen and eliminate approaching Olukhays.

Suddenly the sky is filled with the sounds of rotor engines. As the angelic ground forces repel enemy troops, 6 Apache attack helicopters make their appearance above and begin to unload their armament upon the Olukhays. The rarity of the trees in this part of the forest facilitates the pilots' accuracy. Every imperial soldier is either shot down or blown away by missiles, clearing the way for Ellen and her angels.

"See if you can take out the bridge defenses as well" Ellen tells Zeviel, the leader of the helicopter squadron. Executing her command, he heads toward the bridge and destroys the Olukhay group guarding it.

"Coast is clear Ellen."

The female angel and the rest of her soldiers make their way toward the area in front of the bridge, taking cover behind the trees. The helicopters are struggling to evade Olukhay arrows which despite the fact that they reach their target, they do not cause much damage. The aircrafts' response is more efficient. The guard towers of the fortress along with the imperial soldiers placed on the walls quickly fall under a massive missile barrage. The Olukhays try to bring the helicopters down by launching boulders from catapults. The action however proves to be ineffective. The fire power of the Apaches combined with that of the angelic ground forces manages to persuade the angels that this will be an easy victory.

Inside the fortress, a man tells another to blow a horn. The latter complies and creates a pretty loud sound. Hearing it, Ellen orders her forces to cease fire. "What the hell was that" she asks Trayac who shrugs in reply.

Nearby, the peak of a mountain presence a cave. Inside, a very large creature opens its triangle-shaped eyes and lets out a low pitched shriek. As it rises, it stands at a height of approximately 7 feet. Possessing a long neck, immense wings and protected by scales, the creature is part of a fierce, aerial species. When it stretches its wings, it covers a great part of the place it resides. Furthermore, it even spits out a flame, suggesting the fact that it has the ability to throw fire with its breath.

Another creature of the same kind appears and pokes the latter with its wings. Next to them are dozens of such specimens, all equipped with tacks. Present in the cave are also Olukhays. They climb on top of the creatures and, using the reins, direct them to take off and exit the cave.

Meanwhile, at the fortress, the helicopters continue to lay waste to the imperials defenses. In order to avoid any more casualties, Ellen orders her angels to continue taking cover behind the trees until it is safe for them to advance and seize the settlement.

However, just when the situation could not look brighter for the angels, Trayac notices something."What's that" he asks Ellen. Taking a look for herself, she does not understand it either. The only thing she can make up is a group of large flying creatures heading toward their location. Yet when she casts a more thorough glance with the use of her binoculars, she realizes the danger.

She reaches for her comm: "Zeviel, incoming enemy air forces, 3 o'clock! Watch your flank!"

"Can you repeat that, over" the lead pilot requests but to every angels' dismay, his helicopter is destroyed by a large ball of fire. The other aircrafts fall as well, taken down by the surprising attack of the Olukhay flying creatures.

"Oh my God" Ellen is perplexed. Yet she cannot allow herself to be distracted. After dealing with the helicopters, the air creatures head toward the celestial ground forces that are hiding in front of the bridge. "This is Ellen to Assault Group Alpha. Fall back to the APCs. I say again, fall back to the APCs!"

As all the angels rush to their transportation vehicles, they are pursued by the flying creatures and their fire breath. These specimens not only have the ability to launch fire balls but they also can project streams of flames with which they successfully burn many runaway angels. One of them sets its eyes on Ellen and at the command of its rider, it starts chasing her, trying to take her down with fireballs.

The female angel barely avoids getting struck by the flames. She knows that if she commits one false step, she will be killed for sure. In front of her, unfortunately, an angel trips and falls on the ground. Ellen rushes to help him on his feet and she succeeds, quickly taking cover behind a tree to dodge a fire ball. After the way clears, the two continue toward the area where the APCs are parked.

From 40 angels that went on this mission, only 15 manage to survive and safely reach the personnel carriers. The vehicles, parked in a clearing at the base of the mountain, receive inside all the angels that arrive at their position. The last of the celestials to exit the forest, Ellen orders the APCs to start their engines and immediately set off to the nearest angelic base. Her order is immediately carried out. Then, performing a spectacular leap, Ellen lands on top of one of the vehicles.

Looking back, she discovers that the flying creatures are still chasing them. They will not make it in one piece back to their base if these vicious, deadly beings do not cease their pursuit. So, determined to put an end to this race, Ellen places herself at the 50 caliber machine gun of the APC and opens fire upon the creatures. The other 4 APCs perform the same action.

"Aim for the riders" the female angel orders the others as they direct their fire at the Olukhays mounted on top of the creatures. Her idea proves to be useful because without their imperial masters, the flying specimens stop attacking the angelic vehicles.

"11 miles before we reach the base" the driver tells Ellen, sparking concern inside of her. It is way too far. Under this kind of fire, they will not make it.

As such thoughts roam across her mind, the APC to her left gets taken down by a fire ball. She reaches for her comm, contacting Marok, and angel from the celestial base: "Marok do you read?"

"Loud and clear Ellen. What's up?"

"We're coming in hot with bogies on our tail. Activate the AA guns."

As soon as the communication link is closed, Marok runs to commence the activation sequence of the base's air defenses.

The APCs are closing in on the location of the angelic outpost, followed by dozens of flying creatures.

"Can't this thing go any faster" Trayac yells at the driver.

"What do you think this is, a formula one car?"

Meanwhile, at the base, large turrets emerge out of the ground, being pointed toward the skies. Adding to them are SAM sites and a large weapons platform.

In the OR (operations room) of the base, Marok is told of the high velocity approach of the armored personnel carriers and of the unidentified flying objects that are pursuing them. Realizing that they are in line of sight, Marok proceeds to the rooftop of the building to take a look for himself. "Holly Heaven" he utters, completely stunned by the Olukhay fire-spitting creatures.

To avoid a fire stream, Ellen abandons the machine gun and takes cover inside of the APC. Just when she and the others suspect that they can be destroyed at any moment, the AA weapons step in and successfully repel the flying creatures. The Olukhay riders, aware that they cannot do anything anymore at this point, turn around and flee.

The surviving angels exit the APCs, frightened and discouraged. They just escaped a very close encounter with their deaths, considering themselves extremely lucky to be alive. Yet this joy is shadowed by their failure to accomplish the mission and their grief over their fallen brothers and sisters. What seemed like an easy victory turned into a disaster.

Marok approaches Ellen who takes off her gear: "What in heaven's name just happened? What were those things?"

"You don't want to know" she answers.

"So I take it the mission was a complete fail" he asks.

"Ellen" Trayac gets her attention.

"How many casualties" she demands to know.

"Headcount says we're missing 25 angels."

"My God" Marok expresses consternation.

Trayac goes on: "Look uh … the others are a bit disconcerted. Morale's pretty thin. I don't blame them. This was supposed to be a simple assault mission. If we cannot bring down one of the Olukhays' lesser defended fortifications, how are we expected to deal with their heavily fortified strongholds?"

"It was simple until those creatures appeared" Ellen points out. Suddenly, an idea pops up in her mind. "Gather the angels for another assault" she says determined.

"What" both Marok and Trayac are surprised. "Are you sure" the former inquires.

"Yeah" Trayac agrees. "We barely ditched those dragons and now you want us to go at it again? Unless you have a plan to take them out, we're looking at full frontal suicide here."

"Just prepare the angels" Ellen snaps. "I want them geared up and ready for attack in an hour."

And with that, she leaves for the command center. Trayac and Marok look at each other confused. Ellen is not being indifferent by moving on so quickly. She knows very well that 25 is a high number. She also knows that she cannot linger and mourn for her fallen brethren. There will be time for that later. Right now, she has a job to do and it is imperative that she performs well. Heaven and Earth depend on her to accomplish her mission.

* * *

The monitor displays Adriel's image. "Hello Ellen" he greets her with glee. "Jolly good to see you!"

"Nice to see you too, Adriel" she responds. "I kind of miss you and the others. It's been a while since we have been separated like this."

"You can say that again. So, how are things going? Fancy being a field commander" he asks.

"You can't even imagine. Listen, I need your help."

"Really? I'm so excited. What can I do for the gorgeous Ellen?"

"Well, there's this thing…"

* * *

At the fortress, the Olukhays are rebuilding their defenses. Their walls have suffered heavy damage, their guard towers are decimated and their ranks are growing thin due to deadly injuries. The leader orders that under any circumstances should anyone step a foot outside. If the angels attack again, they are to make their stand inside the fortress. Let the avians handle any kind of aggressive intention.

Just then, an RPG strikes one of the few intact wall parts of the fortification. The explosion sends dozens of Olukhays in the air. Realizing that the celestials are assaulting again, the leader demands that the avians be summoned immediately. Meanwhile, Ellen and her forces open fire upon the imperials. Snipers climbed in the trees eliminate the Olukhay archers.

Trayac notices the flying creatures. "Here they come" he tells Ellen.

At their sight, Ellen reaches for her wrist comm: "You in position Adriel?"

"Affirmative sis. We're ready to bring the enemy excruciating and insufferable pain" Adriel answers from the cockpit of an F22, followed by a squadron of the same kind of fighter aircraft. Then, while he puts on his oxygen mask, he addresses the other pilots: "Listen up angels! This is your wing commander speaking. This is our first aerial battle in this dimension so let's show them what where made of. Engage thrusters and switch to battle mode!"

The pilots of the squadron compel and turn their fighters' engine to maximum speed. As they approach the flying creatures, they activate their targeting and weapons' system. When optimum proximity is reached, Adriel goes first and fires a missile which incinerates an avian and its rider. "Yeeeehaaawww" he screams his lungs out of exhilaration. The other pilots follow his lead as the aerial battle commences.

Without the support of the flying creatures, the Olukhays in the fortress are defenseless against the heavy fire power of the celestial soldiers. The stronghold itself suffers irreparable damage, being torn to pieces by rockets.

"Move out" Ellen commands. The assault force advances on the bridge, heading toward the main entrance. Imperial swordsmen and pike men arrive to intercept them but, to their misfortune, they prove to be only target practice. The angels shoot them with their rifles.

Meanwhile, above, the creatures are no match for Adriel and his fighter squadron. Despite the fact that they are more agile, the avians' fire balls are too slow and inaccurate compared to the smart projectiles of the Raptors. Another advantage in favor of the angels is represented by the cockpit which gives them the possibility of making complicated maneuvers. The Olukhay riders have to maintain their mounted position permanently for if they do not, they can end up losing their grip and falling to the ground.

Below, Ellen and her forces reach inside the fortress and empty their rifle clips. At this point, the Olukhay resistance is close to 0. They either get shot down or abandon their posts and run away, attempting to escape the wrath of the angels.

Displaying great piloting, Adriel avoids getting struck down by a fire ball and destroys an avian with a well placed missile. "That's the way it's done" he proudly roars. Next to him, one of his pilots takes down a flying creature with her jet's M61A2 Vulcan cannon. Two more enemy fliers explode as the F22 squadron realizes victory draws near.

Ellen knocks down 2 imperials with a 360° spinning kick. Impressed by her skills, Trayac begins to gape. While he regains his focus, the other celestials completely overrun the fortress. Seeing this, Ellen shouts: "We've got them on the run!" Adriel can declare that as well, observing that the avians are fleeing from the battle.

Gazing upon their success, Ellen lifts her rifle to the skies and shouts out loud "FOR THE HOST" as Adriel's jet flies above her…

* * *

**Next episode, next week. Don't forget to review.**


	141. S04E10 What Goes Up Must Come Down

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Episode 10 of season 4. Adriel-centered episode.

* * *

**S04E10: WHAT GOES UP MUST COME DOWN**

Adriel is filled with perfect bliss, unable to be any happier. He is among the clouds, passing them by with a comfortable speed. His sight perceives no limits, no frontiers, just the endless blue skies, stretching toward infinity. The soft breeze of the high altitude caresses his face and blows his hair backwards. Adriel takes a deep breath, overjoyed by the multitude of sensations that deliver him into a state of complete content.

At one point, he desires to experience all these jubilant feelings at a more intense level. Therefore, he uses his will to increase the speed with which he is travelling and he succeeds. The clouds pass him by faster and faster as he performs spins, twists and other spectacular moves. His joyful screams further heighten his exhilaration and persuade him to reach higher velocities.

However, all of a sudden, to his horror, he somehow stops and begins to fall. His bliss is replaced with sheer terror. In vain he tries to recover his flight ability for it does not come back to him. Realizing that he will hit the ground soon, he starts waving his arms and legs in desperation and begins to scream.

Just before he reaches the ground, he wakes up. Searching where he is, he sees the walls of his office on board the super aircraft carrier Celestius. Calming himself, he understands that it was only a nightmare. A very real one, he claims to himself.

The telephone on his desk commences to ring. Adriel answers. It is Eziel, captain of the Celestius.

"Sorry to disturb you Adriel but Castiel has solicited your immediate presence at the command center of the main base."

"Yes, thank you Eziel."

A UH-60 Black Hawk transports Adriel to the main angelic base in the mist dimension. Next to the landing helicopter is Cas, who is waiting to welcome his lieutenant and to escort him to the command center.

"Hello Castiel" Adriel shouts for the engine of the helicopter is still loud.

"Good to see you Adriel. Come! The others are expecting us in the operations room."

The two take a Humvee that drives them across the airfield and into the core of the base. They pass many buildings such as hangars, barracks, garages, power plants and so on. Finally, they arrive at the command center, a diamond shaped building, 6 storeys high. At the gate, the guard makes all the angels from the vehicle verify their identities via a handprint recognition pad. Cleared to proceed inside the premises of the command center, the Humvee makes its way to a designated parking area.

Walking side by side, Cas and Adriel enter the building and head toward the OR. "So what's all the fuss about" the latter asks.

"You will find out during the briefing" the general answers.

"Briefing? I take it we're planning a mission?"

"Exactly. And I need everyone's help in establishing its parameters" Cas declares.

They reach the doors of an elevator. When they open, the angels step in. Cas presses the button marked with the number 6 and the lift begins to take them to the requested destination.

"I have to say I'm impressed with the way you organized the fleet" Cas admits. "Your report left me somewhat in awe."

"Thank you Castiel."

"In fact, I've been meaning to congratulate you on all your recent performances. You have handled yourself great ever since this Olukhay crisis started. I am very pleased with your work."

"Well … I don't know … what to say…"

Adriel lacks words because Cas' confession brought him extreme joy and satisfaction. It also brought him hope. Hope that he can escape his dark past and move on. Although Adriel does not feel anymore the remorse that tormented him long after he murdered Cole, it still bothers him. Like a scar that healed, not hurting anymore but being there. And the awareness of its existence, the knowledge that it changed his life disturbs Adriel.

But after hearing Cas' praising, he believes that he has found a way to burry every evidence of the scar and forget it entirely. If he can revert to his former self, the self that was happy, cheerful and optimistic all the time, he may have a chance. But how will he do that? It is not that simple to change, even with all the will power in the world. He starts searching of other elements that described him in the past. Beside style, class and sense of humor, he also was hard-working. That's it, he roars in his mind. If he begins to work hard like he used to and continue having the same kind of high performances, maybe he will triumph in his attempt to regain his former personality and discard his dark past once and for all. And in the process, he might just raise everyone's confidence in him, including Castiel's.

While he decides on this course of action, the elevator doors open, allowing them access to the sixth floor of the command center, where the OR is. When they reach there, they see the others gathered round a table upon which are placed a number of files.

"Good morning" Cas says to the others.

"Morning to you too El Comandante" Selaphiel replies.

"So what's the big emergency" Tilia asks, referring to the fact that they have been summoned on such short notice.

"In front of you are copies of Ellen's report from the assault mission she completed two days ago."

Each member of his team picks up a file and begins to study it. Cas goes on: "As you can see, the Olukhays possess a surprising weapon" – activates the monitor on the wall next to him, which displays the Olukhay flying creature – "the avian."

Ellen and Adriel are already familiar with the specimen but the others however, are a bit stupefied at its sight.

Cas continues: "It is 7 feet tall, 20 meters in length with its wings fully stretched, capable of reaching velocities over 250-300 miles per hour. Furthermore it is agile, extremely aggressive and it is able to project fire out of its mouth."

"Like a dragon" Selaphiel adds.

"Sort of."

Raphael interferes: "So how can the Olukhays use such creatures against us? Have they domesticated them?"

"Yes" the general confirms. "And with tack equipment, the imperials are able to control it in any situation, even in battle."

"This might be a problem" Michael expresses concern, reading from Ellen's report. "It took a F22 squadron to take these avians down. Do we have an approximation of their total number?"

"No. But our satellite network" Cas causes the monitor to show the geopolitical map of the dimension "has indicated over 60 nests, all located in high altitude regions, more accurately, caverns inside the peaks of the mountains."

"Just like the one near the fortress Adriel and I took out" Ellen points out.

"That is correct" Cas states. "Such dwellings may be the creatures' natural habitat. And I'm supposing that Olukhays reside there as well."

"OK so what's our angle here" Selaphiel inquires.

The general magnifies the map to an area close to the angelic blockade line. Then, the monitor displays a massive mountain with a large cavity at its top. There, satellite images show a nest with approximately 100 avians.

"This nest" Cas briefs "is the closest one to our bases. It is also one of the largest, posing a great threat to our operations in the area. We cannot let the Olukhays use the avians there against us. We have to destroy it. Thus we arrive at the main reason why I have summoned all of you here."

The general's subordinates pay close attention.

"I need an assault scenario that doesn't result in a high number of casualties. I'm opened to anything."

"What about an air strike" Adriel suggests. "A stealth bomber could blow the hell out of that mountain without them ever knowing what hit them."

"No" Cas dismisses it. "Our objective is to destroy the nest, not the Olukhays and the avians inside it. I don't want to create a massacre."

"You've got to be kidding me" Lucifer steps in. "Castiel, the Olukhays are not your precious humans so you can try to save them just like you do on Earth. They're our enemies. We're at war with them. They want us dead, we want them dead. It's as simple as that. Why can't you understand that it's either them or us?"

Despite having listened very carefully what the devil said, Cas ignores him: "Any other suggestions?"

"You're an idiot" Lucifer insults him.

"Lucifer" Michael admonishes him at which the fallen archangel settles down.

"What about infiltration?" Ellen proposes. "The boys and I could sneak inside the nest undetected by climbing the mountain. We could totally catch them off guard. Piece of cake."

Cas expresses confusion: "What does that have to do with a baked dessert sample?"

Ellen chuckles: "No silly. I meant that it would be a simple mission."

"On the contrary" the general disagrees. "We have no intelligence on the security of the nest, we do not know how many Olukhays guard it … I am not prepared to take so many chances by letting you go like that. And besides, the mountain's slope is too abrupt. You would encounter extreme difficulties in climbing it."

Everyone becomes silent, sunken in thoughts of assault tactics. Even Michael and Cas, the two greatest tacticians among the angels have difficulties in coming up with an optimum plan. The latter looks at Ellen, hoping that she will give him the inspiration he needs once again. Yet he receives nothing.

"I got it" Adriel snaps, startling Tilia. He goes to the monitor. "Three phase plane."

"Go on" Cas requests.

"Phase1: we throw several F22 squadrons to intercept the avians and drive them away from the nest. Once that is settled, the way is clear for attack helicopters to engage the Olukhays defenses long enough to force them to abandon the nest. That is phase 2. Last but not least, phase 3, we direct a long range warhead to destroy the nest once and for all. After that, we head back home and open the champagne!"

"By heaven" Selaphiel utters "that could work."

"And casualty risk is minimal" Raphael completes. "On both sides."

"Do the Olukhays have a way out of that nest" Ellen questions.

"Yes" Cas informs. "Geological scans have shown a tunnel leading to another part of the mountain." Turns to Adriel. "Good thinking Adriel. Does everyone agree with this strategy?"

"I don't" Lucifer admits. "This whole plan is stupid and ridiculous and it's going to blow up in your face."

"Well then it will be your job to make sure it doesn't because you'll be part of the F22 squadrons" the general declares. "As will all of us."

"Really" Selaphiel is surprised. "Cool!"

"Yes. This is a major operation and our presence may boost the fighter pilots' morale. Adriel, you're in charge of organizing the assault. I'm giving you the freedom of setting up even the tiniest parameters of this strike. All I request is that you, Raphael, Michael, Selaphiel, Ellen and I be squadron leaders."

"Thank you boss. I'm heading off to do that right now" Adriel says while rushing out the door.

"As for the rest of you," Cas looks at the others "I suggest you brush up on your aviation skills. You're going to need it. We proceed tomorrow, at 06:00 hours. Dismissed!"

As the others leave, Tilia approaches her leader: "What about me? What do I do?"

"I need you to remain here and watch over things until we return."

"Yeah but I can fight too you know" she pleads.

"I am well aware of that. But right now, I need you to stay here. You are the only one capable enough to administrate the base in our absence. If something goes wrong, I could not imagine any another angel except you successfully redressing the situation. Do you understand?"

"Yes Castiel" she is honored. "Thank you. I'll try not to fail you."

* * *

After the meeting, the rest of the day progresses normally toward its end, without any kind of special incident. While Adriel takes care of the mission details, the other angels take advantage of their spare time to see to other tasks.

As night approaches, Cas enters the shower cabin of his quarters in the command center to cleanse himself of all the dust and dirt that had taken over him during the day. The grounds of the base have not yet been paved and since he spent all day outside, he managed to become very unclean. Even his armor displays signs of dust infiltration.

He turns on the nozzle and allows himself to be comforted by the stream of hot water that caresses his vessel's entire body. Now he understands why humans enjoy themselves so much performing this activity. To say that it is soothing is an understatement.

Suddenly, Ellen walks in the bathroom. Hearing her, Cas crams his head outside the cabin to confirm her identity.

"It's just me baby" she says. Her attention is caught by the way Cas placed his armor suit after he undressed it. The general neatly arranged the black body glove, the pteruges, the cape, the cuirass and the helmet on a chair. The boots are standing near the legs of the chair and contain inside the protection greaves. The fact that he is so disciplined and organized impresses her greatly.

Ellen's presence brings a giant wave of relief over Cas. He had been meaning to talk to her all day and now is the perfect moment to unburden all his tension. "So what is your opinion on Adriel's plan" he asks her.

"It's perfect. It's what we wanted, isn't it" she answers while starring at her reflection in the mirror.

"Don't you think that he has been having outstanding performances as of late?"

"Come to think of it, yeah I do" she admits.

Cas continues: "I mean he was brilliant in solving the mist mystery, he proved excellent in the creation of our army and this morning he came up with that terrific assault strategy. He really is a top class angel. I can't even come up with an attack plan."

"Cas, sweetie, what are you talking about?"

"Ellen what if I was right when I was saying that I am not prepared to handle this crisis? To fight this kind of war? You heard Lucifer today. It's either the Olukhays or us. As much as we'd try to avoid admitting it, he is right. This is war. You cannot fool it by applying these _engagement-without-casualties_ tactics like I do without risking defeat."

Ellen realizes that Cas is experiencing doubts again. And, like before, she appeals to the same approach to retrieve his self-confidence. She takes her clothes off and joins him in the cabin. Upon her sight, the general does not hesitate and immediately rushes to kiss her. As they do this, the water covers her body and wets her hair. Cas embraces her in his arms as he continues to interlock his lips with hers.

Then, he gently presses her against the steamed cabin wall. They look into each other's eyes which are filled with lust and desire. Cas uses his hand to caress one of her hair locks, moving it further down toward her thighs. Ellen allows his touch, finding it overwhelmingly pleasing and euphoric. Extremely aroused, she wraps her legs around his waist to start the intercourse…

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Celestius, Adriel is in his office, revising the attack plan and appears to be very preoccupied and attentive to all the details. He has been performing this activity all day, wishing his strategy to be absolute and flawless. Half an hour ago, he prepared himself a cup of hot chocolate. However, being so caught up in his work, he completely forgot about it, the reason why it lies cold on his desk.

Suddenly, he hears three knocks on the door. "Come in" he shouts, not taking his eyes off the papers in front of him.

It is Tilia who visits him. "You're still working" she asks, surprised.

"Yes" Adriel answers while flipping a paper. "Is there something you need?"

"Oh no, nothing" she says, approaching him. "I just wanted to drop by and see how you're doing."

"Oh" he lets out, too busy to even look at her.

"So" she inquires. "How ARE you doing?"

"Oh fine, fine. Just need to get this finished."

"You know, you've been at that assault plan all day. Don't you think you should drop it and relax a bit" she states while starting to massage his shoulders. "I'm thinking a pillow fight" Tilia suggests as she bends and gently bites his year.

He jerks away: "Uh T … I really need to finish these. So if you don't mind…"

Tilia's expression clearly shows disappointment. Realizing this, Adriel knows he cannot continue in this manner. "Tell you what" he declares. "Meet me in an hour, in the cafeteria, at the main base. We'll eat some cake and stay as long as you like. How does that sound?"

"Great" her smile returns. "I'll be there."

"OK."

"Don't even think about blowing me off mister" she articulates jokingly.

"If I blow you off" he adds "I'm this dimension's biggest loser."

"See you in an hour" she concludes and walks out the office. Before Adriel can return to his work, Tilia rushes inside to give him a kiss. "Love you" the female angel confesses and departs for a second time.

Her declaration brings much gladness into his heart. But when Adriel casts a look on the papers in front of him, he is taken by his goal to relinquish himself from his dark past and become the outstanding angel that he was. In order to do that, he must progress, have high performances and the only way he can accomplish that is by working hard. Therefore he has to make sure that this attack plan has no mistake…

* * *

To Tilia's disappointment, Adriel did not respect his word and failed to meet her in the cafeteria. After waiting for him over an hour, she decides to leave when Ellen's appearance draws her attention. "Ellen" she summons her. The latter complies and joins her at the table.

"Hey" Ellen asks. "What are you doing here this late?"

"Apparently being stood up" Tilia answers with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"Adriel huh" Ellen deduces.

"Yeah."

"I'm sure he must have had a good reason for not showing up."

"I don't know" Tilia confesses. "He was working on the assault plan when he told me to meet him here but I sort of got the feeling that…" – takes a deep breath to muster the strength to speak her mind – "that he did that only to get rid of me."

"Nonsense" Ellen disagrees. "I know for a fact that he loves you very much and he would never do something like that to you."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I AM overreacting a bit. Anyway, enough about me. Shouldn't you be cuddling in a comfortable bed with Castiel at this hour?"

"Love to but he went to check the defense systems of several of our forward outposts."

"Wow" Tilia lets out. "Looks like this war doesn't leave much for relationships."

"We got to do what we got to do Tilia" Ellen states firmly. "Both heaven and Earth count on us."

"Speaking of what we got to do, are you nervous for tomorrow?"

"A little," Ellen says "considering it's my first dog fight."

"I'm not worried at all" Tilia tries to encourage. "You'll do just fine."

"If you had told me a year ago that I'd be in the cockpit of an F22, leading a fighter squadron into battle, I would have thought you were downright crazy."

"Yeah well times change."

"I know" Ellen agrees, her head dropped. "So do angels."

"How are you Ellen? In general" Tilia asks, referring if Ellen still feels the effects of Noria's departure.

"OK I guess, thanks for asking" the other answers, realizing the true intent of the question. "I have Cas by my side. He's everything I need."

"You two are so close. You're lucky to have something so special."

"We're not the only ones" Ellen points out. "You and Adriel have it too. And you should stick to it Tilia. Grab it with your teeth and never let go. It's the best thing that can ever happen to anyone and it will be your guide in the darkest of times. Trust me on that."

Tilia would like to heed Ellen's advice but she finds it very difficult to move past Adriel's failure to show up. Perhaps sleep may drive away her anger and tomorrow, she will be able to forget her lover's transgression.

* * *

06:00 hours. The sky is dominated by grey rain clouds. Below them, on the Celestius, the pilots selected by Adriel for the mission gather at an improvised briefing area on the flight deck. Cas and his team are on their way from the main angelic base. In the mean time, the crew of the supercarrier is preparing the F22 squadrons and the Apache attack helicopters.

On the way to the briefing area, Adriel is caught up by Tilia. "You stood me up" she reproaches.

"I know. I'm very sorry and I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"You could have called and told me that you weren't going to show up. I would have been totally OK with that."

"Tilia I swear…"

"Adriel look" she interrupts him. "I understand that you'll be extremely busy with this war. Just don't forget that I'm here as well."

And with that, she leaves his side, causing him great regret. Nevertheless, he must concentrate on the mission.

After equipping themselves with flight suits, Cas, Ellen, Selaphiel, Michael, Raphael and Lucifer proceed to the briefing area where they join the rest of the pilots. Two angels place in front of them a board with the map of the mountain. Shortly after, Adriel makes his appearance and commences the briefing.

"This is our objective" he points out the large cavity that houses the avian nest. "The F22 squadrons will draw out the creatures. Once all of them move to intercept, the fighters will attempt to draw them away from the nest, clearing the path for the Apaches." Turns to the helicopter pilots. "You guys have to throw everything you got at that nest but you must avoid at all costs a high Olukhay death toll. Remember, our mission is to force the imperials to abandon that air base, not kill them."

The helicopter pilots nod in understanding. Adriel continues: "Once the nest is cleared, we get our combined behinds back to base while a long range tactical missile blows the hell out of that mountain. Any questions?"

Everyone is silent, all being crystal clear.

Cas steps in front of the pilots and addresses them: "I know that this plan is not without risk and I am very aware that you have your doubts but I promise you that we will succeed and we will demonstrate to the entire Empire that we will not bow to their will. That we're going to fight and win. For we are the Host of Heaven, children of God!"

"Yeah" all the pilots shout in unison, confirming Cas that they are mentally ready for the assault.

* * *

72 fighter aircrafts followed by 10 Boeing AH-64 Apache helicopters cross a long valley, heading toward a mountainous region. Hills appear in their line of sight, one higher than the other, indicating the high altitude geographical forms of the area.

"This is so cool" Selaphiel says through his oxygen mask. "I feel like I'm in _Independence Day_. We should totally do this more often."

"What" Ellen asks. "Go into a battle in which chances are we won't come out alive? Yeah, I'm down with that."

"At least we are not performing anymore of those awful paper works we used to do in heaven" Raphael admits.

"Do I sense a bit of excitement in your voice Raphie" Selaphiel asks.

"Excitement, disillusionment, glory, death … who knows what's waiting for us out there" Michael interferes.

"You guys are just trying to avoid talking about who will have the highest score" Adriel claims.

"What score" Cas asks.

"Raphael, Selaphiel, Michael and I decided to keep a score on who shoots down the most avians" Adriel explains.

"Which will obviously be me" Selaphiel praises himself.

"You should not rush so quickly to proclaim yourself the best little brother" Raphael says. "Odds are you'll probably eject shortly after the start of the battle."

"Aren't you forgetting something" Michael steps in. "I'm way more smarter and faster and, ultimately … a lot better than you. You don't stand a chance."

Adriel and Selaphiel release sounds of displeasure. "See" the former states. "Didn't I tell you he would use that speech?"

"Let's hope that each and every one of you will win this contest" Cas intervenes. "All of us will have to be at our best to complete this mission."

"We will boss" Selaphiel firmly declares.

"I know you will. You are my team. I have the utmost confidence in you. And at the end, we will emerge victorious … together … like always."

The general's words deeply touch the members of his team. And he is right. Every time they stood united in front of a threat, they won unquestionably, no matter how grim the circumstances. This concept gives them faith in themselves and in each other and ignites the flame inside of them, the flame that pushes them to victory.

Just then, the mountain that houses the nest arrives in their view.

"Target in sight" Cas says while putting on his oxygen mask. "Squadron leaders, prepare for combat. Echo Group (the helicopters), stand back and await signal to proceed with your objective."

"Copy that Castiel" one of the helicopter pilots acknowledges.

"Lock and load" Selaphiel utters as the fighters engage their thrusters.

"Let's get them" Adriel declares while putting his mask on.

The angels on board the F22s are ready for battle. All they need now is to force the avians out of the nest and so they can intercept them. Cas decides to take that task upon himself. "Fox 4 2" he says and releases a missile that hits the slope of the mountain. Inside the nest, the Olukhays go on high alert and hurry to mount the flying creatures so they can repel the angelic attack.

The imperials send all avians into battle. Once all of them are up in the sky, they head to face the fighter squadrons. A fierce battle ensues, multiple explosions occurring below the clouds. Although outnumbered, the angels are handling themselves superbly, managing to take down many fire spitting creatures.

Radio chatter is continuous: "He's on my 6, he's on my 6!" - "I'm coming, wing 17!" - "Watch your flank 40" – "…two bogeys on my tail, can't shake them"…

Cas performs several evading maneuvers and shoots down two avians. Afterward, he notices that his assault force have successfully driven the flying creatures away from their nest. "Echo Group, you are clear to proceed" he addresses the attack helicopters. "I repeat. You are clear to proceed."

As the rotor-based engine aircrafts begin to approach the nest, the F22 squadrons continue to keep the flying creatures occupied.

"That's 7" Selaphiel informs as he destroys an avian. "What's your score Raphael?"

"11" the archangel responds and uses his Vulcan cannon to eliminate a bandit. "Now it's 12."

Michael notices how well Lucifer manages in this dog fight. He displays both skill and cunning, surprising the enemy with great tactical prowess. That is why the fallen archangel has the highest score of all the fighter pilots: 17.

From his cockpit, Cas notices that the helicopters have opened fire upon the nest. Everything is going according to plan, persuading him to believe that this mission will result in victory. However, while the Apache pilots attempt to complete their objective to force the Olukhays to abandon their base, they encounter heavy resistance. The imperials are attacking them with a massive barrage of arrows which proves to be overwhelming. One of the pilots is hit in the shoulder while a large arrow penetrates one of the helicopter's engines, causing it to malfunction.

"Echo Group to Castiel. We're taking heavy fire from the nest defenses. We're not going to last much long this way. Request to fall back.

Cas is not surprised by this turn of events. He anticipated something like this. "Request granted" he replies. "Remove yourself ASAP! We'll have an attempt at this mission another time. We're done for today. Squadron leaders, report to fallback positions!"

The Apache helicopters retreat. However, Adriel, after hearing what happened, is left frustrated. How can this end so quickly? The nest must be destroyed, no matter what. In that scenario, he thinks of an unorthodox idea. What if he and his squadron would complete the helicopter's mission? It wouldn't be too difficult. And besides, he will receive huge credit for solving the mission on his own. Everyone will think very highly of him and will declare him the hero of the day. And that will hopefully be enough to help him move on for good from his darkened past.

"This is Adriel to attack squadron 5. Follow my lead" he orders his squadron and directs his fighter toward the nest.

Cas notices this: "Adriel what are you doing? Get back into position!"

Unfortunately, Adriel ignores the general's order and leaves a large gap in the angels' strategy. The avians that were supposed to be kept occupied by his squadron now attack Selaphiel's fighters, heavily outnumbering the archangel. Many of his pilots begin to fall, one after the other at a very rapid rate. In vain they try to dodge the avians' attacks. Everywhere they turn, they see fire streams. In addition to that, fire balls fly in every direction.

"Boss, we're dropping like flies here" the youngest archangel declares. "We're not going to make it if we don't leave!"

"Damn it Adriel" the general curses. "This is Castiel to all pilots. Fall back to base. Squadron leaders will cover your retreat."

"Castiel we can still do this" Adriel argues.

"Adriel, if you don't execute my order I will kill you myself, is that clear" Cas roars, extremely angry.

Adriel complies and commands his squadron to return to base. Meanwhile, the general and the other squadron leaders struggle to maintain the avians busy while the others retreat. Helping them is Lucifer who decided to remain behind.

"Lucifer get out of here, that's an order" Michael shouts.

"You can shove it up your ass. I'm not going anywhere without you" the fallen archangel retorts.

Observing that they have successfully covered the others' retreat, Cas orders: "All right. Our job here is done. Let's fall back."

The seven F22s turn around and engage their thrusters to safely fall back to base. Yet, to their pilots' dismay, the flying creatures begin to pursuit them. Realizing that they will not make it this way, Cas devises an alternative plan. "I want you to continue your course back to base" he tells his team.

"What the hell are you going to do" Lucifer inquires.

"I'm going to draw them away from you."

"What? You're crazy" the devil is outraged. "You'll get yourself killed."

"This is not a debate. I gave you a direct order. Get back to base!" And with that, Cas pulls his control stick to the side, breaking away from the others.

"You can't let him do this" Lucifer tells Michael.

"He gave us an order and we have to follow it" the oldest archangel says peremptorily. "We're going home."

"This is just crap" the devil expresses, thumping his flight board.

Despite the fact that he told Lucifer that they must listen to what Cas commanded, Michael too believes that what the general is doing is suicidal. As for Ellen, all she can do is hope that her one true love will be all right.

In the mean time, Cas' actions have the desired effect. By separating himself from the others, he forced the avians to chase him, assuring a safe retreat for his team. With dozens of flying creatures tailing him, the general enters the clouds. The Olukhays mounted on the flying specimens pursue him there as well. Very determined to hunt down and destroy their prey, the imperials manage to arrive above the clouds and continue their search for the general of the Host. But to their surprise, he is nowhere to be found. It is as if he disappeared.

All of a sudden, Cas attacks them from behind. He never got out of the clouds like the Olukhays did, allowing them to think in that manner. He stood concealed long enough for all the avians to exit the clouds so that he can take advantage and strike them from the rear. And this strategy proves to be very useful for many creatures and Olukhays fall at the hands of his formidable firepower. With the two remaining missiles and his cannons, Cas wreaks havoc among the imperials.

However, this does not last long. The Olukhays manage to get back to their initial placement, in front of the F22's engines and resume their goal to shoot Cas down. The general, fortunately, is not such an easy target, performing incredible evasive maneuvers, displaying great piloting skills.

Aware that he cannot continue this for long, Cas creates an escape plan. He directs his jet into diving position. Once inside the clouds again, he ejects and uses his flight ability to remain airborne. The F22, however, keeps on falling toward the ground, chased by the army of avians, unaware that its cockpit is empty. The aircraft crashes and explodes, making the Olukhays believe that they were successful in destroying their target. They head back to their nest. In the clouds, Cas is glad that his plan worked...

* * *

On the flight deck of the Celestius, the pilots, safely returned from the mission, did not even undress their suits. A few feet away from the parked fighters, the team are anxious and tensed beyond belief, concerned for the fate of their leader. Ellen especially. She cannot even think straight at this moment. "I'm sure he's fine" Tilia tries to assure her.

"Yes" Michael adds. "He's Castiel. He'll be all right."

Just then, a silhouette appears on the sky, becoming larger and more distinctive. As it further approaches the flight deck, all the angels recognize it to be Cas and rejoice. After he lands, Ellen rushes to hug him, extremely relieved to see him alive and well.

Yet when she approaches to embrace him, he pushes her away while screaming: "Adriel! What the hell happened back there?"

Adriel lowers his head in obedience and shame, fully aware of his grave error.

Cas goes on: "Not only did you compromised the mission and disobeyed a direct order, your actions brought the death of many of our siblings. What the hell was in your head? Give me a friggin answer!"

Adriel is silent. The others do not even dare think to intervene on his behalf.

"We're at war and we need everything we have to fight, much less win" the general articulates. "That includes unity and trust amongst ourselves, dependence on one another during the darkest of times. But if I cannot trust you to follow my orders Adriel, I cannot depend on you in this crisis. It is that simple. That is why I'm relieving you of your duties as Commander of naval and air forces."

"Cas" Ellen's tone pleads him to be less harsh.

The general ignores her and continues addressing Adriel: "What I find most upsetting is the fact that you were becoming so efficient at your job. You were claiming high performances without stopping. I will never understand why you did what you did. All of you are dismissed."

As everyone leaves, completely shocked of what transpired, Tilia approaches Adriel and places a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. He is deeply affected over what happened and regrets it with all of his grace. His one chance to move on from his dark past and build himself a better life buried him in disgrace and failure. All his hope for the bright future he planned is now in ruin. Everything is pointless…

* * *

**Next episode, Next Friday or Saturday! Don't forget to review!  
**


	142. S04E11 Frailty

BASED ON ERIC KRIPKE'S "SUPERNATURAL". ALL COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Here's episode 11 of season 4, finally updated after a long, long time. Thank you Spitfire1941, I realy appreciate your review. And you're right. It was about time I'd continue this story. Now it's going to take some time before I start updating regularly again (I have to write a few chapters in advance) but I've decided to go on.

Hope you enjoyed this episode!

* * *

**S04E11: FRAILTY**

Michael enters the tent, filled with anger and fury, followed by Cas, Ellen, Selaphiel and Lucifer.

"Michael would you mind telling me what went on. Why are you so upset" Cas demands to know.

After a brief moment in which the archangel seems detached from the general's question, he suddenly turns to face the others while addressing his leader: "Ask Ellen. I'm sure she has a very good excuse for screwing up."

"What are you talking about" Cas is confused. "Ellen, what happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened" Michael responds instead. "She almost compromised the entire mission. If it hadn't been for Lucifer, all the angels on this mission would have been dead. Tell me Ellen. I'm curious as hell. What got into you? Cause I would have never expected something like this from you."

Still taken by puzzlement, Cas throws another glance at Ellen, hoping to discover what went wrong. Their mission turned out to be a success despite the many casualties but obviously, according to Michael, something that could have turned into a catastrophe was barely avoided. And the archangel's finger points to Ellen. As for the latter, she is standing next to him silently, head dropped to the floor, unable to offer any kind of explanation…

* * *

_A day earlier…_

Cas is staring at a large keep from afar, contemplating on how to break down its defenses. So far, the angels have managed to destroy many settlements from the Olukhay blockade. Yet that does not stop him from expressing concern that what they have faced cannot be the full extent of the imperials' might. And furthermore, the general knows that he cannot take down the entire enemy blockade. Nevertheless, he must ignore his doubts and maintain his concentration at his current mission.

He is distracted by loud noises coming from behind. Turning around, he notices that an armored vehicle regiment has just arrived at the angelic establishment near the imperial keep. From one of the tanks steps out Michael and approaches him.

"As you requested Castiel, a complement of 7 mobile artilery units and 5 Abrams-type battle tanks."

Selaphiel and Ellen join the two. "You think they'll be able to do the job" she inquires.

Cas explains: "The stronghold in front of us is protected by some sort of impenetrable energy field."

"Yeah, how did they do that anyway" Selaphiel is curious.

"There's only one explanation for it" the general says. "Witchcraft."

"Are you telling me that the Olukhays can use magic? Like spells and stuff? That's just ridiculous" the fire archangel grunts.

"Not necessarily" Ellen intervenes. "We've witnessed the humans using witchcraft since the dawn of time. It would only be logical to assume that the Olukhays are capable of it as well."

"Which makes you wonder what else they can do" Michael states.

"We'll just have to worry about that on a later date. Right now, we need to find a way to bring that force field down. If our tanks will not succeed, I'm considering heavy air bombardment."

Suddenly, Cas' attention is caught by Lucifer. "You brought him as well" he asks Michael.

"Yeah. He handled himself pretty well in that dog fight over that nest. Figured he would bring the same kind of contribution in this mission too."

"I have no doubt" the general admits. "Come. Let's get to work."

* * *

In the mean time, on the Celestius, Adriel and Eziel walk side by side.

"I really appreciate you helping me Adriel. I feel a bit overwhelmed with all this stuff."

"No need to thank me Eziel. I'm glad I can offer assistance."

"Well I got to go and check on how those drills are coming up" Eziel admits and leaves. However, Adriel does not remain alone for he is immediately joined by Tilia. "So how is Eziel doing" she asks after they share a short kiss.

"Considering that he's just been named CNAF (Commander of the Naval and Air Forces), I think he's managing."

"Look Adriel, I'm really sorry that you were replaced. I know how much that job meant to you."

"Nonsense" he points out. "I got suspended because of my own error in judgment. I screwed up and I suffered the consequences. It's actually very simple."

"Yeah but it was important to you. And besides, I haven't been the best support lately. But I can make it up. What do you say to an entire night in your quarters? Just the two of us. We can talk, watch a movie … maybe even play doctor" she smirks wickedly.

"Oh sorry darling but I can't. I have a lot of work to do."

Tilia laughs in disbelief: "What work? You're not a commander anymore. You should have plenty of spare time."

"I promised Eziel that I'll help him settle in Tilia" Adriel snaps. "You think these things get solved on their own?"

"I…" she tries to speak but is quickly cut off.

"We're at war damn it. We don't have time for intimate moments or fun nights. If you don't understand that then maybe you're not cut out for this."

Tilia's expression turns to disappointment. Realizing that he acted stupidly, Adriel tries to apologize: "Look I'm sorry…"

"No, no. There's no need to apologize. Poor, pathetic little old Tilia doesn't get anything. That's OK" she concludes and prepares to leave.

"Tilia wait…"

"I'm just going to go now. It seems that I'm not what you currently need … or should I say want."

Watching her walk away, Adriel feels completely ashamed for the way he treated her. But from another point of view, he does not have enough time for her. After his enormous failure that caused him his rank, he decided that he would start all over. Work his way from the bottom and reach the place he was before, no matter what the cost. That is why he is doing everything and committing all his spare time to help Eziel lead the angelic fleet. If he works hard enough, maybe he'll win back Cas' trust and his position as a Commander. This plan is way much better than the alternative, isolating himself and brooding over his failures. But then there's Tilia. How can he please her when he is already fully dedicated to his goal? His life has gotten so complicated…

* * *

Cas and the others get ready to assault the force field of the Olukhay keep. Michael reports that the artillery units and tanks are in position while Selaphiel informs that the mortar teams and rocket launchers are ready to siege their target. Furthermore, several angels stand by near mounted 50 caliber machine guns. Everyone awaits the general's order.

Cas, who takes a deep breath, wonders if this will work. Then, he reaches for his wrist comm, installed in his right gauntlet, and transmits: "All units, prepare to open fire on my mark!" At his words, the celestials' pulse rises as they feel the tension before the battle.

The general throws one last glance at Ellen. She nods, as in a special form of approval. Having received it, Cas again takes his wrist to his mouth and utters determined: "Fire!"

After their leader's command, the angels hit the force field with every weapon they have. The high yield projectiles crash into the energy barrier and create multiple, large explosions. The heavy shells launched by the artillery tanks display their destructive power through massive, powerful blasts. Added to these are the mortar rounds and the RPGs which are completed by the mounted machine guns.

Yet despite such fire power, the force field seems totally unaffected. No matter how many bombs the angels throw at it, the mystical wall manages to stay in one piece and continue to protect the Olukhay keep.

Witnessing that their attack has no success, Selaphiel walks up to Cas: "Boss we're clearly not even scratching that thing. We're wasting precious ammo."

Recognizing the truth in the fire archangel's assessment, Cas realizes that they must stop. "All units, cease fire. Repeat, all units … cease fire!"

The general's order is executed as everyone reverts back to a neutral state. Disappointed that his plan failed, Cas sighs in frustration. The angelic army is devoting too much time and resources just to break the defenses of an enemy fortress. If this will be the case concerning all assault missions, then this campaign against the Olukhays will turn into a long and difficult war which will probably end up in the celestials' defeat.

"Don't worry honey" Ellen comforts him. "We'll break this force field. It's just a matter of time."

"I suppose" he replies, a bit disconcerted. Then, he turns to the others: "Let's fall back. This mission is obviously a failure."

"Whoa, whoa, something's going on" Selaphiel points out, starring at the large gates of the keep. Cas and Ellen direct their view there and notice that something is about to exit the Olukhay stronghold.

"Is that what I think it is" the fire archangel questions.

"Yes" Michael answers, not taking his eyes away from what comes out of the keep. "It's a siege tower."

The oldest archangel is correct. From the gates of the keep advances a monstrous, massive rectangular structure on 4 wheels. Reaching up to a height of about 12 feet, it is similar in every way to the siege engines constructed by the humans since the rise of the great civilizations on Earth.

"Last time I saw one of these things was in 19 century France" Selaphiel recollects.

"It looks like it's heading our way" Ellen notices.

"Wait a minute" the fire archangel states. "Last time I checked, these things don't move on their own. Do you guys see anyone or anything that is pushing or pulling it forward? Cause I don't."

Cas asks Ellen for binoculars. Taking a closer look, the general realizes that Selaphiel is right. It is as if the tower moves by itself.

"Selaphiel?"

"Yes Castiel."

"Get a javelin ready. As soon as the tower steps out of the force field area, I want a lock on it!"

"Yes Castiel" the archangel complies. He turns around and addresses two angel soldiers: "Masack, Bira, get that piece over here." They obey the order, load the missile inside the launcher and place themselves in firing range. The Olukhay siege engine moves very slowly but eventually, it crosses the force field, furthering away from its protective grasp.

"Fire" Cas shouts.

The anti-tank projectile heads to its intended target but, to the angels' dismay, the siege tower is shielded by an energy barrier as well.

"You've got to be kidding me! That thing has a force field too?" Selaphiel groans exasperated.

"It's obviously magic controlled" Ellen assumes.

Cas peers at the Olukhay machinery before turning to the oldest archangel: "Michael!" Understanding what his superior is asking of him, the latter heads back to the tanks, requesting that they immediately get set to open fire. After that, he enters one of the armored vehicles. Lucifer is inside as well.

While the tower closes in on the angelic forces, the Abrams tanks begin to fire upon it, over and over again. The celestials handling the javelin try again. Unfortunately, their combined fire power has no effect on the siege engine which does not even slow down. Witnessing this, Cas orders every unit to attack the enemy mobile structure.

At one point, from one of the openings presented on the front side of the tower, an arrow is launched. Shockingly, it proves to be extremely volatile, managing to blow up a tank. Cas is perplexed. How can the Olukhays posses such destructive abilities? He realizes he cannot dwell on questions. He must act. First, he orders that all the angels from within the tanks abandon their position since there is no time for them to drive the vehicles to safety.

While preparing to leave the tank, Michael and Lucifer notice an arrow heading their way. Performing a supernatural leap, they successfully escape the blast caused by the bow casted projectile which destroys the armored vehicle.

In the mean time, the rest of the angels are hitting the tower with everything they have, struggling to avoid the high explosive arrows.

Selaphiel empties his rifle's clip. "Not good" he expresses, observing that the imperial siege engine is causing massive damage and inflicting many casualties among the angels' ranks. That is why he throws his weapon away and commences striking the Olukhay tower with fire balls. No effect. Focusing harder, the youngest archangel releases a large wave of fire in an attempt to take down the enemy mobile structure. Again, useless.

Some celestials travel to the rear of the tower, suspecting that part to be vulnerable. Sadly, they are wrong. The entire structure is protected by a force field, which at the moment seems impenetrable, allowing the archers inside to continue their attacks undisturbed.

Meanwhile, Cas sees a wounded angel somewhere near the imperial siege machine. Discerning that he is still alive, because of the faint movements of his arm, the general rushes to save him. Reaching his position, awfully close to the tower, Cas helps the injured soldier on his feet. To her horror, Ellen notices that an arrow is dangerously close to her lover and the other angel. The general lays eyes upon it as well.

"Cas, nooo" Ellen shouts in panic. At this moment, her mind is taken over by memories. She experiences many flashbacks from the time she betrayed her family and Cas to work for Alice. But the most intense one is related to Cas' death at the hands of Alzar. She recollects how she just stood there and did nothing, watching her one true love get murdered. All of these memories last only a split of a second but they have a significant impact on Ellen. She freezes and can only gaze at how the arrow rapidly approaches Cas.

Fortunately, the general uses his telekinesis to stop the arrow in midair and send it back at the tower. Then, he carries the wounded angel away from the archers' firing range, much to Ellen's relief.

Realizing that the tower will not be brought down by conventional weapons, Lucifer decides to use one of his most deadly and powerful supernatural attacks. He faces the siege engine, closes his eyes and clenches his fists, preparing to muster enough energy to be able to use his incredible power.

"What are you doing" Michael asks.

"Just cover me" the devil requests.

Understanding what his younger brother is attempting, Michael envelops him in a transparent, protective force field, just like the one guarding the Olukhay keep. The tower directs its course toward the two archangels, the archers inside concentrating their fire upon them. Although their arrows cannot pierce Michael's shield, the collision force of the tower will most likely achieve that goal and interrupt Lucifer's attack.

Cas realizes that and figures he must do something to decrease the speed of the Olukhay siege engine and buy the devil more time. So, he enters a tank and drives it to the back of the tower. There, he attaches the armored vehicle's towing hook to one of the tower's parts, linking the two mobile units with a chain. Afterward, he returns to the tank and accelerates as hard as he can, hoping that it will manage to slow the siege tower's advance. And, for a fraction of time, he succeeds.

Meanwhile, as Lucifer gets closer and closer to the full sequence of his attack, the other angels and the archers exchange heavy fire. Despite Cas' efforts, the tower collides with Michael's force field, submitting it to an enormous pressure. The oldest archangel tolerates this but knows he cannot resist indefinitely. As for the devil, a few inches away from the large Olukhay siege engine, does not even twitch, standing perfectly still.

"Lucifer hurry up" Michael shouts. "I can't hold this thing forever!"

Steam begins to come out of the tank, giving Cas the notion that he is overheating the engine. He shuts it down, concluding that there is nothing more he can do. Everything rests in Lucifer's hands.

"Lucifer" Michael cries, unable to maintain the force field any longer.

The devil opens his eyes which shine brightly. He yells: "Now Michael!" The latter lowers the energy shield, allowing Lucifer to release a massive light wave that breaks through the tower's force field, incinerating the entire siege structure. The entire area is engulfed in a blinding white spectrum, forcing everyone to cover their sight.

Once the light clears off, the celestials lay eyes upon the destroyed enemy unit and stand down. Lucifer takes a few seconds to regain his breath while Selaphiel and Ellen check to see how many angels have perished. Cas appears to be very mournful at his fallen siblings. Too many have died today in what should have been an easy assault operation.

"What do you feel about this war now Castiel" the devil asks, extremely angry, even delivering a shoulder- check to the general. The latter remains still, unable to have any kind of reply and heavily filled with remorse.

* * *

Evening. Tilia is in her quarters on the Celestius, enjoying a plate of crackers and a glass of milk. She hears two knocks coming from the door. Turning her view in that direction, she witnesses Adriel coming in. "What do you want" she asks bluntly, very upset with him.

Adriel, obviously, came to visit her with the intention of apologizing for his behavior. He does not wish to allow a wedge to be driven between him and Tilia. She is the only valuable thing left for him after his failure. Whatever happens, he swears to himself to keep her by his side.

"I'm sorry for what I said today" he begins. "I acted like a complete jerk. I should have just kept my mouth shut."

His words persuade her to look at him. This gives Adriel courage to go on: "You're not pathetic. And I think that you are one of the most intelligent and sensitive angels I've ever met."

"No Adriel" she retorts. "You were right. It's not like I'm making such a huge difference in this war. All I do is sit on my ass all day and cover reports. I don't have the right to ask you to spend time with me."

"That's not true. You help us all the time. Your contribution is important, no matter its nature. Look" - he approaches her and grabs her hand – "I know that things between us haven't been so bright lately, but I promise you that they'll get better. You mean a lot to me and the last thing I want to do is push you away."

"You don't think I'm useless" she inquires.

"We'd be lost without you" Adriel assures her after which they share a kiss.

* * *

In the mean time, at the angelic temporary base near the Olukhay keep, Cas, Ellen, Selaphiel Michael and Lucifer discuss the conclusions of the battle.

"Body count revealed 26 fatalities" Ellen reports. "Others presenting injuries are being transported at this very moment to the physical universe for complete recovery."

Cas buries his head in his hands.

"Oh no" Lucifer rapidly interferes. "You don't get to regret what happened. You don't have the right. This whole fiasco was your idea Castiel. Don't you dare turn away from it!"

"Leave him be Lucifer" Ellen defends the general. "Cas did the best he could. Look I think we need some rest. We all had a bad day and we could use some sleep."

"Ellen's right" Castiel agrees. "We will come up with another plan tomorrow. Michael, Lucifer, perform an inventory. I want to know our condition for another attack."

"Yes Castiel" the oldest archangel compels.

"Am I the only one over here who sees that this is pointless" the devil protests. "Haven't we lost enough angels already?"

"That's enough Lucifer. Let's go" Michael demands.

Noticing that his pleads go unanswered, the fallen archangel resigns. "You're a hypocrite Castiel and so are the rest of you." Then, he storms out of the tent. Michael follows him.

"I'll try to find another assault strategy" Selaphiel says and departs the tent as well.

"I've made huge mistakes today" Cas admits while sighing.

Ellen grabs his jaw: "Hey, hey! Look at me. One way or the other, we'll do this. We will capture that keep. I promise you."

Reluctant, Cas accepts her encouragements. Afterward, they begin to kiss, heading toward the sleeping bags…

Several hours later, midnight finds the two warring sides resting. The angel soldiers who are on watch can say without a doubt that things are as quiet inside the Olukhay keep as they are at their own base. The imperials do not engage probably because they know they have the upper hand with their impenetrable force field. This gives the celestials the opportunity of a good night's sleep and to recharge their energies for another battle.

In the command tent, Cas and Ellen are sleeping. However, the female angel has a disturbing nightmare, reminiscing the same images of the past she experienced during the battle. She dreams how Cas dies while the only action she can perform is reduced to watching. And she goes through it over and over again until she abruptly wakes up with her heart beats racing. Shaken by the nightmare, she quickly checks up on Cas to see if he is all right. The general is sleeping comfortably. Afterward, Ellen covers her forehead with her palms, visibly troubled by her dark dream.

Outside, several feet away, Michael and Lucifer are repairing a tank in the pale light of a lamp. The former is on a creeper, working under the armored vehicle while the latter gives him different tools.

"Come on Michael! You have to admit that everything Castiel is doing here is wrong. You have to see that."

"He's my general. I have to obey him" Michael explains.

"Don't give me that crap. You and I both know that you're the most capable to lead our family. Not a small, inexperienced being like Castiel."

"Says the angel who got his asked kicked by him" Michael replies. "Look, you don't know him like I do. He proved himself. He's not the mere foot soldier I sent to Earth to handle the Apocalypse campaign. He's grown so much and he has father's trust."

"Oh yes. You've hit the spot with that."

Michael slides his creeper from under the tank to look at his brother: "What is that supposed to mean?"

Lucifer starts laughing. "Oh you haven't changed at all Michael. Still unable to think for yourself."

Michael gets on his feet, clearly angered by his brother's affirmation.

"What" Lucifer asks, a bit frightened. "What are you going to do? You're going to beat me again? Go ahead. It changes nothing. You're still that same Michael who can't take decisions on his own. Only this time it's not dad you're blindly following, it's just a little brother, which makes things 10 times worse."

Michael opens his mouth to retort but is quickly cut off.

"What is most disturbing is the fact that you know it. You know that Castiel is screwing up big time yet you take no action. In the mean time, our siblings are falling everyday while our family is dragged into a hopeless, unwinnable war."

And with that Lucifer leaves. In the past, Michael would have never taken his brother's words into consideration. However, now, he is a bit taken aback because he finds himself pondering over what the devil said. And worse, he discovers a faint glimpse of logic and reason in his arguments. "No" Michael imposes to himself. He is not going to doubt Cas and listen to Lucifer. He knows better than that. Therefore he returns on the creeper and slides back under the tank.

* * *

Morning. Around 07:00 hours, Selaphiel is seen running around the angelic settlement, making his way toward the general's tent. He barges in without permission and stumbles on Ellen dressing herself. They both scream and abruptly wake up Cas who, under the deep influence of sleep, grabs his katana and unsheathes it, believing that they are under attack. The fire archangel steps out of the tent and adds: "Sorry Ellen!"

"That's OK Selaphiel" she forgives him while rolling her eyes.

"What is going on here" Cas grunts.

"I think I found a way to bring the Olukhay force field down" the archangel declares. "Come to the forward command tent in half an hour and I'll tell you everything about it."

After the time amount Selaphiel set up expires, Cas and Ellen, along with Michael and Lucifer proceed to hear what the youngest archangel has discovered.

"So, what's all the fuss about" Lucifer inquires.

"I believe I found a way to take out the keep's force field" Selaphiel reports.

"How" Cas demands to know.

Selaphiel directs their attention to a map of the area: "This is our target, the Olukhay keep, protected by some kind of energy shield. About several clicks west, our satellite network has pinpointed a small Olukhay encampment, completely isolated."

"What does that have to do with our mission here" Lucifer shows mistrust in his younger brother's reason.

"Well don't you think it's strange that the Olukhays simply decided to place a small camp in the proximity of a heavily fortified stronghold?"

"You're right" Ellen approves. "It makes no sense. Why would they do that?"

"That I thought as well" Selaphiel goes on. "So I put Grogan here" - points to a male angel also present in the tent – "to run a full tactical analysis of that small settlement."

"What have you learned" the general asks.

Selaphiel opens his mouth to answer but realizes that it is too complicated: "Why don't you do the honors Grogan."

"I ran a full analysis set on that camp. Nothing struck me as out of the ordinary until I saw the electromagnetic readings. They were off the chart." Grogan displays the isolated imperial settlement on a computer, on an EM spectrum; it shows the camp covered in an intense green color. "That green color is the elevated EM field that envelops the Olukhay settlement."

Cas and the others notice that a part of the intense green extends beyond the image as if travelling to another location on the map. When they ask an explanation, Grogan minimizes the map, action which shows that the small camp and the fortified keep are connected via the same green color that marks high electromagnetic readings.

"OK, so what does that mean" Ellen is curious.

"Think about it" Selaphiel steps in. "EM fields mean energy. Or in the Olukhays' case, magic, right? What if the keep's force field has a generator, located inside that camp? And it's pretty reasonable to believe so. I mean that settlement is hidden, away from any enemy who might consider attacking the keep, it can be easily defended because of the rough and narrow terrain and it can charge the force field at any moment."

"So you're saying that somewhere inside that camp lies the generator that powers the keep's shield" Cas tries to understand.

"Exactly. We find it … destroy it … sayonara force field."

"Who's to say that that camp isn't protected by a shield as well" Lucifer again displays doubt.

"I don't think so" Grogan interferes. "The readings of the EM field around the camp fluctuate while those that cover the keep are stable. Which shows a clear, one way, power transfer. I believe that proves the difference and the fact that the camp is not force field protected."

"Can the camp be infiltrated" the general inquires. Lucifer sighs and shakes his head, realizing what Cas is thinking. It frustrates him that he cannot do anything about it and angers him even more that the other angels blindly listen to Cas.

"Satellite images show a lot of activity there but yes, I believe a small group can get inside and plant some charges" Selaphiel confesses.

"Good. Ellen, Michael … this is your objective. Gather how many soldiers you need, infiltrate the small settlement, find the shield generator and destroy it. Try to avoid a high enemy death toll."

"Will do Cas" the female angel says.

"In the mean time, Selaphiel and I will prepare another assault attempt on the keep. However, I want our forces to be concealed from enemy sight. As soon as Michael and Ellen signal us that the generator is down, and just after the force field collapses, we open fire with everything we have at the keep."

"Surprise attack" Selaphiel is impressed. "They won't even see it coming."

"Hopefully will bring down very quickly whatever defense they can muster" Cas admits. "We are in no shape for a large scale battle like yesterday. All right. Let's get to work. Dismissed!"

The plan is set into motion. While Cas and Selaphiel gather what is left of the angelic strike force for the assault, Ellen, Michael, Lucifer and 4 other soldiers approach the small Olukhay camp. It is made up of a few tents gathered upon a hill. Despite this simplistic scenery, the place is roamed by dozens of imperial troopers. Somewhere in the center lies a pedestal upon which is placed what appears to be a crystal ball.

"That must be the generator" Michael says, studying the enemy target with his magnified vision.

"There's too many of them" Ellen declares. "We'll need a distraction!"

"Right" the oldest archangel agrees. "Renel" he calls for one of the other angels. "At my signal, start firing at the camp."

"What are you insane" Lucifer objects. "They'll be giving away their position. We'll lose the element of surprise."

Michael ignores him: "Ellen, you got the C4?"

"Right here."

"Good. You and Lucifer follow me."

"Where" the devil asks.

"Just do what I say."

In the mean time, the contingent led by Cas and Selaphiel assemble and get into attack positions. Crouched and concealed, the two leaders are staring at the Olukhay keep, using binoculars.

"Man I hope this works" Selaphiel expresses.

"It will. We just have to have faith … have to be strong" Cas admits. After he utters these words, he notices on one of the fortress' walls an imperial soldier looking back at him with some sort of a spyglass. Then, the latter begins to point his finger toward the celestials' direction, as if trying to expose their presence to his kind. "I think we've been made" the general states worryingly.

Michael, Ellen and Lucifer stealthily circle the camp and reach behind it. Taking cover beyond a tree line, they get ready to take action.

"Now what" the devil asks his brother.

The oldest archangel uses his wrist comm: "Now Renel!" The latter and the other three angel soldiers begin to fire at the Olukhay encampment. The imperials guarding it, who are mostly archers with the same kind of explosive arrows, quickly rush to respond in force.

At this very moment, Michael lifts his hand, displaying deep concentration. At one point, a multitude of small sparks exit his palm and head toward Renel's position. When they arrive there, the light fragments morph into the appearance of angelic soldiers, giving the Olukhays the impression that they are attacked by a large enemy group. All the imperials inside the camp focus on the firefight, leaving the generator completely unattended.

"Very nice Michael" Ellen is impressed.

"Come on" the oldest archangel urges. "We don't have much time."

The three take advantage of the Olukhays' distraction and proceed unbothered to the crystal ball. Ellen plants the charges and as soon as she is done, they rapidly leave the settlement.

Meanwhile, Cas and Selaphiel are still waiting for the destruction of the shield generator, which will bring down the imperial keep's impenetrable force field. All of a sudden, loud noises are heard from inside the stronghold. When the celestials set their view to determine the source, they see what can only be described as large energy bursts, launched similar to high-arcing mortar bombs, heading straight their way. Realizing their nature and purpose, Cas yells: "Fall back!"

The general has every right to call the retreat. The energy bursts are extremely volatile and very destructive, producing massive damages among the angels' ranks.

Back at the small camp, Michael, Ellen and Lucifer return to Renel and the others, finding themselves under constant fire. However, the female angel is forced to take cover in a separate location, several feet away from her team mates.

"Michael" Cas calls in from the comm station. "We're under heavy fire and are suffering damages. The Olukhays inside the keep are firing some sort of plasma bursts at us. We need the force field down now!"

"Copy that Cas" Ellen states, having heard her leader's sitrep. She takes out the detonator, intending to set the C4 charges off. Unfortunately, she unexpectedly hesitates and freezes. What she experienced the day before, the flashbacks with Cas' death, somehow initiated a mental block that is currently preventing her from detonating the charges. The basis for this disorder lies in a unique form of posttraumatic stress. Somewhere deep in her subconscious, she is unwilling to make decisions that will lead to deaths, associating it with the image of Castiel's death at the hand of her wrong choices.

"Ellen, what are you waiting for" Michael roars. "Pull the damn switch!"

With the force fields still active, the angels cannot attack the Olukhay keep, becoming easy targets for the imperials' mystical bombardment. Again, Cas finds himself witnessing the death of many of his brothers and sisters, which engulfs him in grievance.

"Guys we're getting slaughtered over here" Selaphiel communicates to the other archangels. "What's the hold up on that generator?"

"Stand by" Michael responds. "Ellen, detonate those blasted charges NOW!"

Just like before, Ellen has no reaction. Her mind keeps replaying Cas' death over and over again as she sinks into a catatonic state.

Enraged, Michael makes his way to her location, followed of course, by Lucifer. While reaching there, they are immediately targeted by the Olukhay archers.

The two archangels safely reach Ellen's cover position. The oldest one, extremely furious, plucks the detonator from her hand while yelling: "What the hell is wrong with you?" But when he tries to set off the C4 charges, nothing happens. The explosives fail to respond to the detonator. The reason for this is because an Olukhay mage rendered the charges placed on the generator inoperable. Michael and Lucifer exchange concerned looks, realizing what happened.

Before the oldest archangel can reprimand Ellen some more, Cas' voice is heard from his communicator: "Michael, the shield … disable it now!" However, Michael knows that there is little they can do to attempt to destroy the generator again.

"Ah screw this" Lucifer spits, deciding to take matters into his own hands. He starts charging toward the imperial settlement.

"Lucifer, get back here! That's an order" Michael shouts annoyed yet his little brother ignores him. Olukhay swordsmen intercept the devil but with just one wave of his hand, he pushes them out of his way and continues advancing toward their camp. The explosions created by the arrows that land near him do not even slow him down. In return, Lucifer fires small orbs of light at the Olukhay archers that discharge on impact.

Meanwhile, the plasma bursts continue to decimate Cas' strike force, even though the angels are retreating. Selaphiel tries to create force fields of his own to cover his siblings' fall back.

Lucifer enters the premises of the imperial small camp and repels enemy soldiers by casting bright lights from his palm. They blind all Olukhays that approach the devil. Upon reaching the pedestal where the crystal ball generator is placed, Lucifer is confronted by the mage. The latter attempts to knock the archangel down with an energy attack but due to the celestial's formidable powers, it backfires. With no obstacle standing between him and the generator, Lucifer smashes it with a well placed leg kick.

A silver-transparent dome envelops the Olukhay stronghold after which disappears. Everyone clearly understands that the force field has fallen. Unfortunately, the celestial force that was meant to seize the keep has suffered heavy losses and is unable to complete its mission.

The Olukhays that were defending the imperial camp against the angels now rush to the generator pedestal. They find it shattered and Lucifer standing next to the pieces. The fallen archangel throws them a despising glance before taking off from the ground, flying away. Michael, Ellen and the other 4 angels take advantage of the Olukhays' distraction and retreat.

In the mean time, the imperials inside the keep continue to fire plasma bursts at the retreating angels. Despite the distance, these attacks prove to have long range capabilities. Extremely frustrated about this, Cas steps in the direction of an incoming strike, uses his powers to capture it and to send it back from where it came. Through this action, he manages to destroy a guard tower.

Just then, all eyes are directed toward the skies above the keep where a silhouette appears. Cas and the other angels recognize that it is Lucifer. The fallen archangel gazes at the Olukhay fortress below. The plasma attacks are delivered by 5 mages with staffs. After seeing his fallen brothers and sisters, the devil is overwhelmed by rage. "Pathetic murderous abortions" he curses the imperials, filled with anger.

The Olukhays inside the keep curiously stare at the archangel, unaware of what to do.

Suddenly, Lucifer clenches his fist which begins to glow. Then he points it below, at the keep, and releases dozens of light waves that destroy everything in their path. His powerful bombardment completely devastates the imperial stronghold and eradicates all forms of life. The Olukhays do not stand the slightest chance of survival, unable to escape the wrath of the morning star. Even Cas is amazed at Lucifer's formidable fire power.

To deliver the finishing blow, the fallen archangel lifts his hands and creates between his palms a light that grows larger and larger. When it gains a considerable form, he launches it at the keep, which sets off a tremendous explosion upon impact. The angels in the area cover their vessels' eyes. When the dust clears off, Cas and Selaphiel discover the keep completely wiped off the surface of the dimension. While they are in awe, Lucifer raises his chin, displaying satisfaction at the death of his enemies.

* * *

_Present moment..._

In the command tent, Cas is still trying to figure out why is Michael so upset with Ellen

"Well" Michael says, looking at the female angel with demanding eyes. "Are you just going to stand there and say nothing?"

Ellen knows why she froze and almost compromised the mission but revealing it is out of the question. If she does, she will certainly be suspended until her problem is settled and she does not desire that. She wants to keep fighting, she wants to be there for Cas, not wishing to let him down when he needs her the most. Therefore she will remain silent.

"Give me a freaking answer" Michael shouts.

"That is enough Michael" Cas interferes, seeing Ellen visibly uncomfortable. "She is not the only one who made mistakes. No one is perfect. Now we don't have time for blames. We should pack up and return to our blockade line."

"Castiel, you don't understand. She…"

"Dismissed Michael. Get to work. Lucifer and Selaphiel will help you."

The oldest archangel relinquishes his anger, finds his inner balance and calmly leaves the tent. His two younger brothers follow him.

Alone with the general, Ellen tries to apologize: "Cas, I'm sorry … I just…" However, she is interrupted by him who immediately embraces her.

"It is all right" he assures her. "You don't have to utter a word. I'm here for you."

Though still bothered by what happened with her, Ellen finds the warmth of his arms very consoling. She sinks into them, trying to ignore all her worries. Yet she knows that this recent problem of hers will not disappear so easily.

Meanwhile, somewhere outside the tent, Michael and Lucifer cross sights. They both realize that despite what transpired on this mission, despite the fact that they are working together, reconciliation between them is impossible. In fact, they stand on the brink of fighting every time they want to say something to one another.

On board the Celestius, Adriel is in his quarters, going over some reports. He looks at the telephone which reminds him of Tilia and his promise that he will try to improve their relationship. However, his desire to fix his error and prove himself in front of Cas is greater so he returns his view to the reports.

Castiel continues to hold Ellen in his arms. Even if she did something wrong, he cannot find it in himself to even think about being mad at her. She represents his balance, his guiding light and the last thing he would do is push her away in such dark times, when everything seems so frail…

* * *

**The next episode will come out before the sixth of January or on the very day. After that, there may be a hellatus of a couple of weeks which will allow me to write the other episodes until the mid-season finale. Cheers!  
**


End file.
